


This is it Now

by Notsalony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Beast!Harry, Many Others - Freeform, Multi, Nudity, Other, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 249,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Harry has come back to Hogwarts for his eighth year, as his seventh was spent fighting Voldemort and saving the world.  The future is open to him and he wants to see where his life goes, but before he even gets to Hogwarts the magic that has always been apart of his life decides it’s time to throw an all new set of problems to add to his life.





	1. Waking the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Gods, I wrote this ages ago as a answer to the “Draco’s a [mythological creature]” series of stuff that I was running into at the time. It was time they had a Harry is a magical creature story to turn to. And my gods this went nuts. Now bare in mind that organizationally I wrote this on / for y gallery which is / was a yaoi centric site and they openly banned het content. But I’m bisexual and I like het content as much as I like a good mm pairing. So I’m going to make changes and add things that should have been in here from the start but had to be cut so that it could be posted to Y. So if you have read this story before I encourage you to go back and re-read it.

Harry sighed as he sat there reading a book on the bas back to his Aunt and Uncle's home.  He sighed as he thought about the state of Grimmauld place and the way his life seemed to be coming apart.  He looked up for a moment and was rather glad that Stan had charmed put up to hide Harry.  He'd thanked him a few times and was glad to hide out for once.  He looked at the book he'd been trying to read and sighed again, giving up on the book he pulled out the letter he’d used to mark his place before.   
  
He looked at the letter, which he'd gotten this last week from McGonagall, yet again.  He couldn't believe she'd set it up for an eighth year for Harry's year.  He hoped he was making a right choice at going back.  He felt like he was on the verge of something but it all seemed like it wasn't right yet.  He looked out the window and sighed watching the scenery zoom by.   
  
He could feel a new level of melancholy setting into his system.  He’d sworn he wouldn’t go back to see these people.  Sworn he’d stay out of their lives.  But something was drawing him back in.  Something was telling him deep down that he NEEDED to be there.  He sighed, he’d started out thinking it’d be fun just to screw with their heads for a bit.  But now he was starting to think that he didn’t know why he was going back.  He looked back at his book for his summer reading work again and tried to focus.   
  
{ _ _... the most powerful way to blend substances with multiple magical signatures, is not to simply use the wand as many wizards believe... it’s more effectively to either use a magical grinding system or to use raw magic if you are so inclined...__ } Harry looked at it again, frowning as he tried to really comprehend the meaning behind the words.  Why he was taking seventh year potions now, he wasn’t sure.  He’d seen to the end of Voldemort, what use was he now as an Auror?  Sure there’d be other dark wizards to deal with here and there, but ultimately he wasn’t sure if he wanted to fight for his life every day as a living.  He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with himself.  He looked back at his pre-term course work list.   
  
‘The bloke teaching DADA wants us fluent in a lot of magical critters...’ Harry looked down the list of over fifteen books they had to read and be ready to be tested on by the time the classed rolled around.  Harry sighed, he wished he had simply had the talent for memorizing facts that Hermione had.  At least this one hadn’t written any of the books, which Harry had taken to be a good sign of any teacher since Lockheart.   
  
Smiling to himself that at least, since the year Professor Lupin had taught him, he’d finally have a teacher who knew what he was doing.  And there was no threat this year of a repeat performance of that ugly business with Quarrel.  He shook his head to clear the nasty memories out of his head.  He put the book for Herbology back into his book bag and pulled out a book on small magical creatures indigenous to this part of England.  Harry wondered if he’d have a chance to see any of them.   
  
“Your stop, __sir__.” Stan said, smiling at Harry as he lead him off the bus, the charm keeping him unknown to the people on the bus still.   
  
“Thanks Stan.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Not a problem, you ever need a lift, just stick out yer old wand.” He smiled as he hugged Harry.  “Now away with ya.” Stan nodded his head at the Dursley’s house.  “And don’t let them lot give you any flack, a right hero you is.” Stan nodded to himself before getting on the bus again and vanishing with it.   
  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” Harry shook his head and turned towards the door.  They’d be in the kitchen about this time if they’d not changed much.  Harry walked up to the front door and knocked politely.  He waited till he heard the hulking presence of Vernon behind the door.  Then the door opened and Vernon’s eyes got huge as he looked at the boy, no the man who stood before him.   
  
“What do you want __boy__.” He deliberately talked down to Harry.   
  
“I forgot a few things.  Figured I’d stay for a bit...” Harry started in the house but Vernon cut him off.   
  
“Sorry, but we’re done with you and your kind.  Thank you and good bye.” Vernon tried to close the door.   
  
“Oh for fuck sake.” Harry tapped the door with his wand and it shot open the whole way.   
  
“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Vernon shouted, scared out of his mind.   
  
“I’m of age, I just saved the bloody world.  Both mine AND yours, and I’ll damn well do as I like for now.  Besides which, while my home is being repaired I find myself in need of residence.  And while I do not...” Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten, he could feel his anger building and the magic that’d been laying under the surface for days now was building up much too quickly.  “As I was saying.” He paused.  “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m going to be staying here for a few days, just till the start of term.  School was a bit... off last year so my years’ all returning for a true last year.” Harry walked past Vernon’s stunned place.   
  
“What did he say he’d saved?” Petunia looked up the stairs after Harry.   
  
“Said he saved our world.” Vernon looked utterly perplexed.  That was NOT the boy he’d bullied, that was a man who would take none of his crap.  Vernon wondered if the boy might lash out at him.   
  


***

  
  
Harry was startled by the knock at his door.  Opening it he saw a slightly perplexed Dudley looking at him as if he was waiting to be invited in.  Harry mentally kicked himself for being so slow and moved to the side.   
  
“Please, come in.” He said wondering if this would help things.   
  
“thanks.” Dudley muttered as he came in and sat down on the desk chair.   
  
“You wanted to talk to me... alone I take it?” Harry sat on his bed.  Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he’d ever be calmly sitting here in this spartan room talking to his cousin without even an ounce of their old venom.   
  
“Yeah.” Dudley swallowed.  “Um... they never told us... what happened?” He looked concerned at Harry.   
  
“Oh.” Harry bit his lip.  “A lot of really bad things happened.” He said in a voice that showed how much he was thinking about.   
  
“I’d... um... like to hear about it?” Dudley bit his lip.   
  
“okay.” Harry pulled up his legs to be sitting Indian style, his bare feet laying on his denim clad legs.  “Well... after you lot left, they had to do a complex plan and attempt to get me out of here safely.  A friend of mine lost his ear in the fight, they thought he was me... and they tried to murder him.  Only got his ear though.” He gave a sad smile.  “Then while in flight, I... I tried to stop someone from killing me... he... he pointed out it was really me.” Harry swallowed.   
  
“Really you?” Dudley blinked.   
  
“Oh, they used a potion to make the others all look like me.  So there was a load of extra me’s running around to hide me.” Harry smiled softly.   
  
“That makes sense.” Dudley nodded.  Harry smiled at him and went on.  “Anyways... when he announced it was really me... Voldemort himself showed up.” Harry sighed.  “He was still a sloppy aim and killed Hedwig and missed me entirely.” Harry gave a sad sigh.   
  
“I wondered where your owl was.” Dudley swallowed.  “I’m sorry.” He said simply, giving Harry earnest eyes.   
  
“Thanks... anyways.  I only made it to the safe house by the skin of my teeth.  He got repelled by the protections and I was safe long enough to get from the safe house to the next point and ended up in the Weasley’s home.” Harry smiled.  “I staid there for the wedding and my birthday.  And.. then it was off to my house... cuz Voldemort took over the night of the wedding.  Killed our minister and put a puppet in charge.” Harry looked down.   
  
“Scrimjaw?” Dudley struggled to get the name right.   
  
“Yeah, how’d you know him?” Harry frowned.   
  
“Was on the telly, he was found mutilated in a burned out house...” Dudley shuddered.   
  
“Yeah... he... I didn’t like the man... but I didn’t want him dead either.” Harry sighed.  “Anyways... things got worse... there was a Death Eater attack.  I had to run and Ron and Hermione and I took off to my house.” Dudley frowned now.  “What?”   
  
“What house?”   
  
“Oh, um... remember my god father?”   
  
“The murderer?” Dudley shuddered.   
  
“Turns out he didn’t do the murders.  It was someone else... at any rate... he left me everything he owned, including a house in London.” He shrugged.  “We staid there most of the summer and then we had to steal something from the ministry... and the Death Eaters followed us back to my house.” He shuddered.  “We left and survived thanks to Hermione’s quick thinking.  She’d had time to plot out several alternative plans over the time at the Weasleys’ and she kept us alive.” Harry smiled about it.  “Then over the course of the last of the summer and most of the year.. .we camped out and hid for our lives.  Had some close calls with Dementors and the like... but we made it out okay.  Till about April.  That’s when things really took a dive.”   
  
“What happened?” Dudley was on the edge of his seat.   
  
“Well, we got captured.  I got stupid and said Voldemort’s name.” He sighed.   
  
“That’s bad?” Dudley blinked, and Harry was struck by how young Dudley seemed now to him.  Was it the taste of being on this side of the war that made him see how young and innocent in all this Dudley really was?   
  
“Well at the time it was, he’d had his people put a ‘taboo’ on it.” Harry shrugged.  “You know how in the game, you can’t say a word or you loose.  Same idea, only it makes it so anyone who put the ‘taboo’ on the word can instantly find you.  Well the Death Eaters found us and took us prisoner.  We rescued a few people from the prison they had us in at the Malfoy’s house.” Harry sighed.  “But a dear friend died in the process.” Harry closed his eyes remembering burying Dobby.   
  
“I’m sorry for teasing you about Cedric.” Dudley looked down, the sheer amount of guilt and shame he felt as he remembered how he’d been etched into every facet of his face.   
  
“you didn’t know.” Harry looked far away.  “He was the first....” He swallowed.  “First person I watched get murdered.” Harry looked right in Dudley’s eyes.  “It’s not like in stories or in movies... to be talking to someone... and then someone kills them... close enough you can literally see the life fade out from them...” Harry blinked and looked away... “It scars you in away that never totally heals.” Harry shuddered.   
  
“Anyways, we broke into a bank to steal something.  Not money, it was an object I had to destroy so I could kill Voldemort.” Dudley frowned at him.  “See he’d taken bits of his soul, yeah?  And turned them into objects, seven objects, and hidden them around the world.  So long as they existed, he couldn’t die.” Dudley gasped.  “And well, I had to find EACH one and kill it.”   
  
“kill it?” Dudley echoed his voice small and hollow.   
  
“Yeah, while they were objects... they were still miniature pieces of him...” Harry swallowed.  “And I’d gotten it down to four of them when we broke into the bank.  Then we road the dragon out of the bank and....”   
  
“dragon?” Dudley swallowed.   
  
“Yeah, we broke into the wizarding bank... they use Dragons for security... might have read something about that earthquake in London last year?” Dudley nodded.  “Yeah... that was me.” He blushed.  “Anyways...” Trying to get off the fact that he’d helped cause an earthquake that the wizards had had to play off as just an earthquake to the muggles when they’d clearly seen the dragon flying up out of the large hole in the ground.  “We killed that thing we stole, and got it down to three things left.”  Harry looked so far away in his eyes that Dudley wondered if it was okay to talk about this.  “I had to go back to the school to find the next one... two boys I went to school with tried to stop me... they... they created living fire... and it killed them and the object.” Harry swallowed.  “I don’t think I’ll ever forget the sound of their screams or the laughter of the fire.” Harry wiped tears from his eyes.   
  
“W-what happened next?” Dudley was in shock.   
  
“Well I had to try to kill the last two items... only... one was the snake Voldemort always kept with him....”   
  
“And the other?” Dudley was on the edge of his seat again.   
  
“Was me.” Dudley’s jaw fell open.  “He’d accidentally turned me into one of those things.. the night he killed my parents and tried to kill me.” Harry swallowed, a tear rolling down his cheek.  “I didn’t get to the snake and he killed me.”   
  
“B-but.. you’re here...” Dudley looked scared now.  “Aren’t you...?” His hand starting to go up like he was preparing to touch Harry to make sure he was real.   
  
“Yeah... but he did kill me.  I... I know what they say it’s supposed to be like on the other side... white clouds and the like... dunno if that’s what muggles get or other people get.  I ended up in a white gold train station... rather naked....” Harry blushed.  Dudley blushed to, apparently picturing a naked Harry in a train station.  “Anyways, I found out I could come back to life because Voldemort had fucked up.” Harry sighed.  “The night he killed Cedric... he took some of my blood and made himself a new body... well that made him have a piece of my soul in him... because that whole thing works if you killed someone... I... and i still do... i blamed myself for Cedric’s death.” Harry looked away crying now.  “I blamed myself for his death and that monster used my blood to give himself a new body and turn himself into my way back.  And.. when I woke up... I was at his feet.  Laying there where I’d fallen, seconds after dying.  And... Mrs. Malfoy saved my life by telling him I was dead, when she knew I was back alive.... he took me to the castle to announce he’d won and they could start lining up to kiss his arse hole.” Harry smirked then.   
  
“He thought he’d won?” Dudley said in a voice of awe.  “He’s a nutter.”   
  
“Yeah, he was right mental right up to the end.  He kept trying to hurt people but it wouldn’t take.  See... apparently dark magic can be... prevented... or stopped... if someone dies to protect you.  I’d died that night to save everyone because he told us in the middle of one fight that if I came to him, and gave up... he’d let them all live.  I knew better, but I had to trade my life for theirs.” Dudley sat there rooted to the spot, his jaw hanging open in shock.  “Anyways, my friend Neville killed the damn snake and I tried to kill Voldemort... only we ended up starting the fighting all over again and it became a moving war that moved from the grounds of my school to the school itself.  Soon we were in the great hall... and... it came down to him and me ... dueling each other for the right to live... and.......”Harry looked down.  “I told him... all he had to do was be sorry and he’d start coming back together into one being... he’d be one soul again... all he had to do was do that and he could still live.  And he tried to kill me again.  So I simply tried to disarm him... the spells... they... rebounded... and... and i killed him with his own spell.” Harry dead panned as he looked at his hands in his laps.   
  
“you....” Dudley seemed to try to picture Harry killing anything let alone another person.  Little Harry who hadn’t so much as ever hurt a fly or another living thing that Dudley could recall, had murdered someone, the same someone who had killed his parents and apparently killed him.   
  
“He kind of curled up... and died... and... I... kept being called the hero... I murdered a person... in front of over a hundred people... and i’m a hero?” Harry sobbed out.  Dudley came up and hugged him, holding him through the sob.  It was one of the last times they spoke through the rest of the summer months that Harry was there.  They seemed to have entered a healthy mutual agreement to simply not get in each other’s ways.  He kept to himself mainly and decided to simply enjoy himself as best he could.  It was a healthy step for their relationship though.   
  
He found an ad in the daily prophet and had the delivery owl take some money and a letter to the ad’s writer.  With in a few days Harry was receiving weekly issues of Play Witch and Gay Wizardry magazines.  He’d long ago thought he was simply into women, but over the course of the last year he’d come to realize he might have more of an attraction to men.  The feelings he felt for girls hadn’t gone away, but in a lot of ways it felt like he was coming into his own now that he didn’t have a piece of Voldemort’s damaged soul lingering in him.  Besides, drooling over hot foreign wizards, taking their cloths off and masturbating had turned Harry on to the point he’d finally broke down and did warding charms on the room.  Soon he was beating off in the nude reading the articles and looking at the pictures.  Delighted in the power of wizarding photographs, each photo seemed to try to do something different every few times he’d look at them.   
  
The space he’d once hid his food in under the floor, he now hid his porn magazines in.  Smiling to himself at that he began to explore what turned him on through these magazines.  Trying to understand and come to terms with is rather rich sexuality.  And so he’d spent his days, right through his birthday.  His sex drive seemed to be never ending these days as he seemed to spend day after day wanking with out end.  His new personal record was up to about 17 times in one day.   
  
Slowly he slipped into a deep sleep, filled with fitful dreams......   
  


***

  
  
"WAKE UP NOW BOY!" The lazy smile on Harry's face broke as he was rudely awakened by the trembling rage intermixed with fear in Vernon Dursley's aged voice.  Not taking the time to dress properly he rushed down the stairs, his chest heaving as he rounded the bottom of the banister.  Vernon caught him by the hem of his pajama bottoms, the sole covering pulling back to reveal Harry's backside momentarily.   
  
"What?" Harry's alert eyes searched the room for the abnormal sense of fear and anguish from his uncle.  With Seeker honed reflexes he quickly found the cause.  The contents of the living room were soaring through the air to form a mini cyclone in the middle of the room.  As if this wasn't enough the floor of the dining room seemed to have been turned into a portal to the ocean, because the dinning table seemed to be half submerged.  Harry was marveling at this when his obscenely round cousin Dudley gave an ear-piercing scream.   
  
"MAKE **_**_HIM_**_**  STOP!" He wailed as he touched a cup and everyone goggled as it vanished only to reappear two foot above his head.  It landed with a resounding thud on the top of his head.  Harry's Aunt rushed to comfort Dudley only to reappear above him.  She landed in a heap atop him, which only lasted for a moment because when she went to touch him to right herself again, she once more began her trip from the ceiling down.  Two things clicked in Harry's mind, one that despite it's hilarity, Dudley had some how become a living portkey.  The other being his aunt was splattered and coated in a bubbling blue-white liquid.   
  
"Where was Aunt Petunia?"   
  
"In the kitchen you idiot boy." Vernon spat out as if Harry should intuitively know what was wrong.  Rushing from the room before he could be accused Harry entered the swinging door to the kitchen to find half the chamber of secrets reforming from items in the kitchen.  He paused long enough to appreciate the Salazar Slytherin bust formed out of appliances and half the shredded sink.  A deadly chill crept across Harry, if the kitchen was making a lego like chamber… what would it do for the basilisk.  He didn't have long to wait.   
  
"And whooo are youuuu." A hissing voice bit the air behind his neck, the venomous tongue flicking his hairline, tasting his fear.   
  
"H-h-harry Potter…" He managed before turning and receiving the biggest shock of his life.  In the perfect size and shape of the deadly basilisk was a replica basilisk made out of various plants and grasses.  It wasn't a real basilisk so maybe… Harry looked up and noticed it's eyes, instead of basilisk eyes there were old light up clocks in the middle of what looked to be Aunt Petunia's favorite roses.   
  
"Harry Potter issssss it…" The fake serpent seemed to laugh as Harry gulped.  He noted the wound to it's side, still gushing blue-white liquid around the butcher knife wedged in it's side.  How Petunia had managed to wound it was beyond Harry just now.  Harry looked around for some weapon, he immediately reached for the sword of Gryffindor only to discover it was made of various cream filled pastries and of little help.  The serpent laughed as it closed in to devour him with it's fence post teeth.  Harry only wished he had time to react or to do something, cursing himself for not bringing his wand when a mass of post moved through the air.  Harry only had time to notice it was a replica of Fawkes, letter openers and scissors for claws and Harry's Hogwarts acceptance letter as a face.  The letter form of the loving bird plunged itself through the neck of the mock basilisk, killing both in the process.   
  
Harry sat dumbfounded as Mad Eye apparated just off the grounds and rushed as quickly as his limp would allow.  His normal eye was wide with fear and his magical eye twirled as if it'd been struck with the mystical equivalent of a magnet.   
  
"Potter!" He growled.  "What the devil you up to boy!" Harry suddenly felt too much wisdom flowing into him.  He knew, somehow, that not only was this his fault, but also that the ministry of magic's department that tracked underage magic had blown up the moment this started.  More and more knowledge slid into him.  Dolores Umbridge had been found super glued to three Dementors and her office on fire.  He also knew how to stop this.  As Mad Eye raised his wand the world slowed down.  Harry could see the energy fill Mad Eye's shoulder and flow down his arm to his wand but instinctively knew that it was the wrong color.  As Mad Eye went to cast a restoring spell Harry shouted out "Finite Incantatem" and that's what Mad Eye's wand cast.  The room fell apart, the spells unraveling everything effected by this magic.  Harry knew inside that it had even put out the fires in Umbridge's office.   
  
"How the… Potter how did you do that." Awe and amazement clear in the old Auror's voice.   
  
"Dunno… but it was cool." Harry grinned but his mind was once again invaded by the sounds of another mind… this time he knew he'd beat that boy… Harry stiffened.  He knew who's mind that had been… picking up one of the gooey letter openers he jabbed it into the door frame, magically melting both into a make shift sodder as he watched, not wanting to deal with Vernon just now.   
  
"How the devil you doing any of this Potter." Mad Eye suddenly sounded suspicious.   
  
"Can't that tell…" Harry gestured to Mad Eye’s eye as it spun in place.   
  
"Hasn't worked since I arrived.  Damn things gone buggy on me." The ex-Auror limped unceremoniously over to the welding Harry had used to fuse the door to the door jam.  "A right piece of work this is." Mad Eye's voice distant and dripping with awe.  "Hum… Potter…"   
  
"Yeah…?" Harry was slightly worried at the loon on Mad Eye's face.   
  
"Can you try undoing this… with out your wand?" He added as if as an after thought.  Harry looked at him puzzled for a moment but turned and seemed to know the only way to do that was to ask it.  So slowly Harry reached out and stroked it with his index finger.   
  
“Please…” He whispered almost lovingly.  As if heated from the inside out a perfectly clean letter opener melted out of the sodder and lay polished in Harry’s accepting hand.  Confused as to how he’d done it and more then a little aroused for some reason, Harry turned back to the straining door.  On closer inspection he found the mock basilisk’s blood had become a glue like substance with out the opener and had effectively fused the door shut.  “Wow…” He said breathlessly.  His chest heaving as his breathing deepens.   
  
His tan body a striking contrast between the bland color of the walls and his pale blue pajama bottoms.  His mahogany colored nipples erect nubs on his toned chest.  The honey suckle colored hair across his chest lead down his chiseled abs to his treasure trail, the line of nearly black hairs thicken to lead to his pubic mound.  Most of which was visible since his pajama’s had slid down.  Still turned to admire his handy work a golden tanned hip was bare to the air.  He seemed to give off an aura of honey, sawdust, and seventeen summers’ worth of wind… before he knew what he was doing Mad Eye pushed Harry against the fused door and began feverishly snogging the dazed and confused Harry.  But snogging wasn’t all Harry was in for, as Mad Eye slid a work harden hand down Harry’s chest, he knew where Mad Eye was going.   
  
Harry let out a moan as Mad Eye’s glove like hand encircled his aroused cock inside his pajamas.  The ex-Auror drew out Harry’s man hood to the open air, his fur covered balls with them.  Not bothering to stop to hook the elastic under Harry’s balls Mad Eye tore the pajamas down to Harry’s knees, deftly stroking Potter’s stiffening member.   
  
“So good… so big…” Mad Eye cooed as he sucked on Harry’s neck.  The love and affection not going unnoticed by the occupants pushed up flush against the other side of the door.   
  
“EW! Dad I think he’s with a boy!” Dudley’s croaking voice was the first one found.  Vernon banging on the door, anger and lust clear in his voice.   
  
“YOU LET US IN THERE!  IF ANYONE SHOULD DEFLOWER THAT BOY IT’S ME!” Aunt Petunia’s shriek and Dudley’s sounds of disgust did nothing to dissuade either Harry or Mad Eye.   
  
Harry’s tender flesh responded with vigor as the ex-Auror's gruff hand brought him dangerously close to completion.  His body raring towards his aching need as his throbbing cock erupted white jets of hot cum all over Mad Eye’s pumping fist.  As the same instant he had came, Mad Eye had been sucking on his nipple and had stopped abruptly.   
  
“We should go…” A veiled depth to his voice startled the very naked and cum splattered Harry.  He eyed the ex-Auror, taking note of the fresh cum stain spreading in his still tented crotch.  The flush creeping up on Mad Eye’s neck and face a lingering remnant of his orgasmic high.   
  
“YOU’LL LEAVE THAT BOY HERE!” Vernon strained scream of lust shocked the nude Potter into the arms of Mad Eye and a moment later, after an all to familiar tight compression, Harry felt a cool breeze on his exposed body.  Quickly turning he discovered he was standing in the yard of number 12 Grimmauld Place, just with in the hiding spells.  The weaving of which Harry was aware of now, literally able to see them.  He turned his bum to the world, knowing no one could see him, to question the vanishing ex-Auror.  Mad Eye had just dumped him off?  And after he’d all but made love to him?   
  
“What’s the matter Jake?” Harry turned to see two teenaged punks standing beyond the wards.   
  
“Dunno Mike… just… REALLY need a piece of ass right now…”   
  
“Dude, looking at old apartments gets you hot?”   
  
“I’m 17, looking at horse head bookends gets me hot.”   
  
“Riiiiiggghhht….” Mike smirked.   
  
“Shut it.” They slowly walked away, giving Harry the distinct impression that even though he couldn’t see him through the magic, that Jake had been aroused by him.  A little over whelmed by that at the moment he turned back and walked towards the derelict house that was number 12.  The charms and magics in and on the house oddly welcoming Harry for the first time.  His mind so overwhelmed by what he’d gone through that Harry didn’t even really give thought to all his possessions still back at his Aunt and Uncles.


	2. Weasley’s (like Lanisters) always repay a debt

"No body makes tea like my Molly…" Arthur Weasley's voice floated from the kitchen with an air of sorrow, clearly lamenting the loss of her fine tea with her apparent absence.  Arthur was a very passionate man, and seemed to just feel things deeper then other people really had a right to.  Harry often wondered if that was a Weasley trait.  That they just felt more then most people.  Like an empath or maybe something of that nature.   
  
"Its okay dad… mom will be back soon enough." There was no mistaking Ron's voice trying to console his father.  Harry felt a tightness in his chest.  He hadn’t seen Ron in ages.  And suddenly he was thinking about how he’d spent all that time with Ron in the woods for almost a year and he couldn’t really recall having seen him fully undressed.  He vaguely wondered how Ron’s body had grown since their days in the Quidditch wash room after practice, what seemed like life times ago.   
  
"Not soon enough if you ask me." Arthur seemed to be put off that she wasn't there.  Harry openly wondered where Mrs. Weasley was but was just the same all together happy that she wasn't present to see his nudity.  It’d be strange to be naked in front of all his friends and pseudo-family but with out Mrs. Weasley there he felt like he could shoulder the burden.  Strange how he felt more modest around women suddenly.  At least with other men in the room he'd only get a slight ribbing about being nude, even if it was in his own home.  And he suddenly felt a spark of earned rightness, that he deserved to get to be naked in his own home.   
  
“I wonder where Mad Eye is.” Charlie’s voice came next, a touch of fear and worry filling his tone as he seemed to be near the only window in the back of the kitchen that looked out, even if it was murky and marred with untold years of dirt caking it.   
  
“Yeah.” The twins said together, they’d not really left each other’s side since the final battle when one of them had been crushed and thought dead.  The shock of the near loss had put a kind of fear into them that they could be made to be alone, and some how not whole in this life, that had struck a major cord with them.   
  
“Dunno.” Bill seemed to be drinking something from the sound.  “Wasn’t he going after Harry?”  Harry stopped, absently wondering if Mad Eye had been headed there before the magic went nuts or if the magic had been going practically round the bend for longer then he realized.   
  
“Yeah.  Said something about magic going array and it pointing to his house.” Charlie’s voice filled with even more worry if that was possible.  So the magic had been going off for longer then he realized.  Harry wondered what had caused it.  Though something in his gut told him it’d been him, even if he didn’t want to face that thought just now.   
  
“He’s alright… though… isn’t he?” Ron’s voice broke the silence that Charlie’s statement had wrought down on the kitchen.  Ron took after his father sometimes.  On the surface he seemed to have such simple emotional states but he seemed to be always drifting between such strong emotions that Harry often wondered what all was going on inside his friend’s head.   
  
“Oh, of course he’s fine Ron.” Mr. Weasley assured his youngest son.  And Harry wished he had Mr. Weasley’s level of confidence that Mad Eye was okay. He hoped that what ever had come over him hadn’t finally pushed him into some darker part of life.   
  
“Does anyone else smell… is that sawdust?” Charlie stood up, loudly sniffing the air as he seemed to circle the kitchen, drawn to the smell like a bit of metal to a magnet.   
  
“And honey…” The twins stood up too, their voices taking a quality that Harry wasn’t used to hearing.   
  
“Smells like my youth to me.” Mr. Weasley stood up with them.  Harry sniffed the air and couldn’t smell anything but his own musk.  Wondering what they could smell he walked into the kitchen.  Drawn by the curiosity to know what they were smelling and something more.   
  
“Guys… where’s the smell… guys?” Harry had expected some kind of strange reaction to his nudity, but not what he got.  Each of the Weasley males, Percy included, who was sitting there reading a paper, turned and looked at him.  Not with the shock he had expected, but with an indescribable hunger, that filled their lust blown eyes as they feasted upon his body.   
  
“Harry my boy.” Mr. Weasley was the first to move and put both hands firmly on Harry’s shoulders.  “I do believe what we smell is the fact that we’ve never once properly paid you back.” The other boys all got grins on their faces.  Harry could see something sort of pass through them, some unified thought and again he absently wondered about the chance they might at least be partly empathic or maybe some other breed of psychic that allowed for that sort of thing, because with out words they were certainly sharing a thought.   
  
“Paid me back.. for what?” Harry blinked, he wasn’t aware that they owed him for anything.  He was silent partner in the shop, and he’d helped pay off some of the reconstruction of their house.  Not that they knew that was why the labor had been paid off so quickly or the price been so low.   
  
“For saving our lives Harry.  Each and every one of us owes you his life and much more on top of that.  You’re always saving us and keeping us out of harm.  And we want to thank you for that.” He walked the naked boy towards the others.  Like the zoo keeper bringing prime stake to the lions’ den.  And Harry truly felt like a piece of meat as they eyed him, he had a vague sense that this was about to take a very unexpected turn.   
  
“You’re welcome Mr. Weasley.” Harry smiled up at him, kind of hoping that would be the end of it but also feeling drawn to wanting there to be more.  Wanting to see what those looks promised him.   
  
“Oh I’m afraid you miss understand Harry.  That wasn’t my thank you.  This is.” And before Harry could fully grasp that Mr. Weasley’s lips were around his man hood and began to suckle like Harry’s cock could get life eternal.   
  
“Oh gods… Mr. Weasley…” Harry moaned, his hands going to the man’s thinning red hair.  A rough hand job from Mad Eye after all the wanking he’d done earlier before he’d passed out could never have prepared him for his first blow job.   
  
“Well help me out here boys.” Harry was soon engulfed in Weasley hands that hosted him up onto the kitchen table.  Every inch of him was caressed and pleasured by those same hands.  As each male member of the family took turns playing Harry’s skin flute.   
  
After Arthur was his son Bill.  Bill’s tongue lapped at Harry’s sensitive cock head till Harry was about to scream.  They each seemed to sense when Harry was about to pop so they’d stop and switch to the next male.  After Bill, Fred and George took to French kissing each other around Harry’s cock.  Up and down their mouths passed over his straining prick.  And once they reached the head, his cock would pop in and out of each of their mouths.  He was reeling from the pleasure.  Ron was next up to bat and deep throated Harry’s cock as if he was a vacuum cleaner.  Harry’s eyes rolled back up into his head so Percy shooed Ron off of Harry’s cock.   
  
Percy how ever seemed to know his way around a cock better then all the others.  Many statements later would be made about him not being a brown noser, but a damn good cock sucker.  But for now Harry was trying to hold Percy’s head on his cock.  But as the men played musical cock sucker, the others would trade what part of Harry they were holding and toying with.  Eventually it got to Charlie who bent down and began licking Harry’s cock from root to tip, over and over again.   
  
Harry’s cock began pouring out precum like a faucet at this and Charlie didn’t waste any of it.  Coating his fingers with it Charlie began to slowly stroke Harry’s rose bud.  He tried to push in but met much more then just resistance.  He was balls deep on Harry’s cock when a look passed his eyes.  He with drew his finger and began sucking on Harry’s cock in earnest.  Up and down he bobbed on Harry’s cock as if his life depended on it.  And as Harry’s torrent of cum flooded Charlie’s mouth, each of the Weasley men hit their own handless orgasm.  A shockwave of pleasure that seemed to echo and ripple out from each of them, as if they were not only feeling their own release but that of their siblings and father.  Each cumming so hard they had to sit down in their discarded seats.  What no one but Charlie suspected was that every man in at least a block radius of Harry’s body had just orgasmed.  The sheer amount of magic that had arched off of Harry just then had thunder struck Charlie.   
  
“You’re just full of tricks.” Charlie panted as the others looked at Harry in a warm way and then looked at him puzzled.   
  
“Does this have anything to do with why you stopped fingering him?” Arthur asked his son, his voice a little husky, even as it was breathless.   
  
“Couldn’t get my finger in.  But yeah.” Charlie nodded.  “He’s got a scale seal down there to prevent access from anyone but his mate.” Charlie nodded down at Harry’s ass.  ‘Couldn’t get in there even if I used a spell bomb.” Charlie grinned as he touched Harry’s ass again.   
  
“But wait… if he’s got… then that’d mean… but…. How…?” Bill seemed to ketch on before the others.  Arthur’s eyes lit up, he knew something and it filled him with a kind of child like glee and awe that Harry so rarely saw in the man’s eyes.   
  
“Do you mean he’s got the same like on…” Arthur’s voice trailed off and then Percy chimed in.   
  
“You did know about this… didn’t you?” His whining voice seemed to belittle his father and beg to be let in on the secret at the same time.  He hated not being in on something or being in the know, and that his father seemed to know more then him bothered him more then he’d ever have let anyone know publicly.   
  
“He’s not fully human.” Fred said and everyone turned to look at him.   
  
“How did you…” Charlie started to ask and Fred pointed at Harry, who’d passed out on the table.  He was definitely asleep, but his eyes were open. And instead of emerald orbs, they were greeted by amber reptile eyes.  That seemed to look sightlessly out at the world as Harry slept in a kind of post orgasmic bliss.  The steady rise and fall of his chest indicating he was perfectly fine, if a little unnerving.   
  
“What is he!” Ron moved closer to Harry, the urge to touch his best friend welling up inside him till he was having trouble controlling it.  He couldn’t put a name to this wordless need, this all consuming want to touch Harry’s skin, while he was simultaneous filled with a sense of worry over what his friend was and what this would mean for him and them.  Some where in the back of his mind was a voice screaming that he’d sucked Harry Potter’s cock and he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that just now.   
  
“Part Dragon.” Charlie looked into the eyes which followed and focused on what ever came close to him.  “He’s out cold from using his magic so much… but he’s at least part dragon.” Charlie sat back, his mind reeling as he tried to think about what this could mean.  It wasn’t entirely unheard of after all.  Dragons had been taking maidens and deflowering them for centuries.  There was a reason muggles told stories about knights hunting down dragons to rescue women in caves.  Granted the muggle tales left out the fact that the woman was the Dragon’s mate and that she often was in a right foul mood with the knight for ‘saving’ her from her lover.  Charlie had always liked the part of the stories that talked about how the maidens would take their wands out and hex the muggle knights for their trouble.  Kind of made him think of his little sister sometimes.  Or his mother who’d fought like a bat out of hell to protect her family in the final battle.   
  
“He can’t be..” George looked at his brother like he was nuts, taking Charlie out of his own head and thoughts to look at him..  “We learned that Dragon hybrids usually died at birth.” Stating the fact that they’d learned in School before leaving.  Granted Fred and George admitted there were things they didn’t know and had spent a great deal of time and money researching into those areas.  But some things were just common knowledge.   
  
“Well that’s a lie spread by the office of misinformation.” Arthur never broke eye contact with Harry’s sleeping eyes.  It was almost hypnotic to look into those reptilian eyes as the boy lay there.  It was equal parts caring, curiosity, and fear just now.   
  
“You mean the ministry’s been lying about them being…” Fred turned to his father.  His voice shook as he spoke, the idea that the ministry lied about shite hadn’t been news to anyone.  But the idea that they’d lie about an entire class of people.  Well almost anyone... Fred thought as Percy spoke.   
  
“The ministry would never…” Percy started to say but was cut off by his brother speaking up.   
  
“The ministry does it for their own good.” Charlie looked at his ass of a brother.  “You saw all the trouble that was made about blood status over the years.  So when they figured out that some of the more ‘popular’ families had some dragon in their lines, they started lying about Dragon hybrids dying out and such.  In a way they saved people like Harry from ever being hated because he’s not totally human.” He paused.  “I mean, you saw how much of a bigot Umbridge was about anyone who wasn’t 100% human, can you imagine what she’d have done to him if she’d known what he was?” They all looked solemnly at one another as they nodded.  A silent pact to keep Harry’s secret if he wanted them to, to protect him, went through the entire lot of them.  “But in another way they made it nearly impossible for the ones who were part dragon to find any information that was accurate.”  Charlie stroked Harry’s cheek and felt calmed as he touched him.  He wondered if there were any lore books left that had any actual information in them that wasn’t censored and edited to hell and back by the ministry these days.  Hell he had never actually met someone who had this much dragon in their blood that he openly knew about.  His mind wondering to some of the boys in his year who’d seemed to have similar characteristics as Harry and wondered what the common link was between them.  His mind so filled with research and data that he wasn’t aware of his constant stroking of Harry’s cheek, at least not consciously.   
  
“But why didn’t we know before?” Ron asked concerned over his friend, his own hand itching to touch Harry so bad that he’d actually put one hand on Harry’s shoulder as he looked at Charlie.   
  
“Because it only comes out on their 17th birthday.”  Charlie gently pulled his hand away.  He had to make a concentrated effort to not touch Harry.  “We’re all feeling it.  We all wanted to make love to him.  We all wanted to be the one to bring him the most pleasure.  None of us have ever felt like we should do that for him before.. have we?” He looked around the group and all nodded but Ron, it was no secret that they’d all felt over drawn by other people’s emotions before at one time or another.  At least no secret outside the family.  They didn’t often talk about just how empathic any of them really were.  It was seen as a sort of magical cheat to know what other people were feeling.  They all looked at him with curious and questioning eyes as he sat there still touching Harry’s shoulder.   
  
“Last year.  He came in from a summer rain storm.  Stripped off his top… I would have given him anything in the universe if he’d have let me be his.” Ron’s voice showed how much he wanted to be in Harry’s arms.  That if Harry had simply looked at him and told him to get in his bed he’d have done it in a heartbeat with out a second thought.  Arthur worried that his son might have gotten more of the empathic gifts then his other children.   
  
“Do you remember why you didn’t do anything about it?” Charlie looked at him, studying his brother for signs of being enthralled.   
  
“He got up, hugged me, told me I was his best friend and we’d always be the best of friends.  Then left the room for a warm shower.  I knew… deep down… that I wasn’t… it … for him.  Still not sure what it is… but I know I’m not it.” He looked up at Charlie, loss and pain plain in his eyes as he said it.  They shown with unshed tears at the rejection that Harry had never known and would never know that he’d given to Ron that one afternoon that Ron would hold onto for the rest of his life.   
  
“His mate.  He’s going to start looking.  Somewhere in the world, there’s a man he’s going to make his.” Charlie looked back down at Harry’s dragon eyes as they seemed to focus and unfocus in a way he’d seen Dragon’s do when they were unconscious but being vigilant.  In a way it reminded him of the way that dolphins had evolved to compartmentalize their minds so one half of their brain would sleep and they’d still be awake enough to get air when they needed it.  The dragons could sleep for ages, some had been known to sleep whole centuries away if left alone.  Nothing on earth slept as deep as a dragon.  But if a danger approached they reacted with lightning speed and he often wondered after the reason behind that.  No one really had an answer for it, other then to attribute some kind of hyper vigilance to it.   
  
“Don’t you mean a man or a woman?” Arthur looked at his son, he knew the majority of those with any dragon blood in them often turned out to be bisexuals.  Strangely, for a time he could remember when the popular theory was that any bisexual was actually a part dragon.  It had lead to a lot of closeting of emotions and sexuality in the wizarding world in his father’s day.  And they’d come down off of that in his day, which was pretty happy about.   
  
“Nope.” Charlie shook his head.  “Touch him and say a woman’s name, hell even just think one.” Arthur reached out and whisper’s Molly’s name.  He lept back and rubbed his hand. “His dragon nature repels even the thought of a woman.  So, I’d say it’s safe that our Harry is going to make some lucky bastard his bitch.” Charlie smiled.  “Though I know for a fact Harry’s had his eye on a couple women when we’ve been around each other... I think it’s pretty clear his mate’s a male.”   
  
“Bloody hell.” Ron sat down hard.


	3. Sleeping Dragons

“Let’s get him up to his bed before the girls get back.” Arthur had the boys help him carry Harry’s body up to his room.  They seemed to take comfort from touching him, any part of him, as they carried him upstairs to his room.   
  
“How will he find his mate?” Ron looked at Charlie; the sadness in his eyes spoke volumes as they trudged through the house.   
  
“He’ll cast the spell as soon as he’s in his own bed.” He looked upstairs and back at Ron.   
  
“What do you mean?” Ron was even more puzzled.   
  
“Well basically, this house is his.  By blood and law and magic, this house and its land belong to him.  So it’s as good as his nest.  He’s gone into a magic sleep, from which he’ll cast a spell that will make him and his mate dream of each other.  And then he’ll wake up and instinctively know his mate.  He’ll even seek him out.” Charlie nodded.  “It’s usually a very low key thing or people would notice it more.  But this is Harry and his magic has always been.. Unpredictable and sometimes reaching into uncharted territories.” He tried to say diplomatically.   
  
“So some bloke’s about to have a sex dream about Harry?” George smirked, thinking back to some of the dreams he’d had about Harry through out his life, granted he’d not really had one since he met the actual Harry.   
  
“I think we all will tonight.” Arthur said over his shoulder.  He could feel the broiling sea of emotions in not just his sons but in the boy they were carrying.  There was major magics afoot now, and he knew the empathic backlash would touch them all.   
  
“We’ll probably all be uncontrollably horny around Harry till he finds his mate.  So let’s hope it’s soon or one of us could end up hurt.” Charlie warned the group as they made their way into Harry’s master bed room.  He’d read accounts of dragon born wizards who’d nearly caused wars over the fact that they’d been kept from their mates.   
  
“What do you mean hurt?” Ron again took up the nerve to ask.  He was already feeling vaguely hurt from the rejection of his friend, but the idea of something worse looming over them made him feel the dread he hadn’t felt since the days in the tent.   
  
“With out a mate, or rather, till he finds and then beds his mate.  Harry will be producing dragon pheromones.  They’ll make any male with in range want to mate with him at such a level that if we get over taken by it, we could try to rape Harry.  That’s why he’s got that barrier inside to stop that.  But beyond the physical pain of running your cock into dragon hide armor… there are the magical ramifications.  Harry’ll be more apt to strike out at anyone with his magic if they start to try to make him mate with them.” Charlie ushered everyone away from Harry as they laid him out on the bed.  It was like connecting a piece of metal and closing an electrical circuit with how fast the magic bloomed to life.   
  
Harry’s body sat upright.  He pointed straight up and began to mutter spells in Latin, French, dragon tongue, parssale tongue, and other languages the men in the room couldn’t fathom.  Finally he laid back and his eyes closed.  Harry’s body began to glow with a brilliant green light that flooded the room.   
  
“He’s started looking for his mate.” Charlie led everyone out of the room, except for Ron who sat down and pointedly refused to leave Harry alone.  He couldn’t put it into words, but he knew some where deep down in his soul that he needed to be here to be Harry’s second, his guard, his defender, so the others left to allow it.  They didn’t need the words, they felt it coming off of Ron.  Too caught up in the spell to think about the logic of keeping Harry safe while he had a sex dream after the nightmarish hell they’d survived just last year.   
  
While they returned to the kitchen and Ron stood guard over Harry’s sleeping form, across the country the spell hit home.  A tall young man of 17 had been walking through his family’s garden when he’d heard a voice whispering to him.  He’d frantically looked all around himself to try to find the voice.  The aftershocks of the war had rattled his nerves and made him worried about unseen attackers.  He didn’t trust empty rooms as much as he once had.  But then discovered it was the very wind around him.  He heard the wind calling his name and calling him to come to it.  He managed two steps before he was out cold on the grass.  His body crumpling to the ground as the sleep reached up and consumed him into the dreaming of the spell.   
  
He found himself sitting alone in a cave.  Darkness gripped at him from all directions and it seemed that he knew that he must remain there till found by someone.  Someone his mind couldn’t understand or remember, but knew just the same.  Every fiber of his body knew the person… the someone… the man who was looking for him would find him.  He knew that fact more then anything else in his life.  The rightness of it gave him a sense of comfort as he lay there in the dark of this dream place.  He could feel the pull of the other person as they wandered through this space towards him.   
  
“He’ll come.” The man began saying to himself over and over again.  But still in darkness he sat, his entire body on alert for any sign of someone coming.   
  
“Is someone there.” The voice that called him to this place, yelling out through the dark.   
  
“I’M HERE!” He cried out, every fibber of his being longing to be with the one who was seeking him out.  Mean while in the waking world Harry’s body was putting out green flames of light that lapped at all things around him, but didn’t hurt a thing.  Some how Ron knew he’d found his mate and the weight of what he’d been feeling seemed to melt away in those magical flames.   
  
“You’d better be someone who’ll be good to him, or I’ll make you wish you were.” Ron growled darkly.  While back in the dream Harry was making his way through a series of caves.  Older then any thing he’d ever known before.  And yet, he knew this place, and knew where to go to find his mate.  It was like second nature to see in the pitch dark maw of the caves.   
  
“I’ll find you!” He yelled into the dark.   
  
“I’M HERE!” A voice rang out from the darkness.  Harry ran towards it and as he went he felt his body begin to glow.  Soft torch light flooded the cave.  Harry searched for its source, maybe it was his mate.  But no, the light was coming form Harry’s body.  He began to realize that following his mate, the closer he got the better the light became.  So using it and instinct as his guide, he began to run through the cave.   
  
“It’s me.” He said breathlessly as he came to the mouth of another cave.  He waited just outside the new cave and bit his lip.  Who ever this man was, he would be his life mate.  From this moment on he would find this man no mater how far apart they were.   
  
“Please… come in.” The voice begged him from inside the opening.  Harry walked in and his light turned to bright sun light that flooded the cave and banished the dark.  He looked upon the face of the stunned boy who was sitting in the cave.  The boy blinked at him and as his eyes adjusted to the new light shock came over him.  “YOU!” He seemed to fill with anger, resentment, rage, but as Harry walked up to him and put his hand gently on his shoulder all of that washed away.   
  
“Forgive me my love.  I was a fool.  My eyes are open, and so is my heart.” Harry sat beside the boy and stroked his long hair out of the boy’s eyes.  “If you’ll have me.  My dragon of the flesh, My Draco.”


	4. Love’s Light and Binding words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now feels incredibly in awe that NO ONE has caught the glaring errors that were in this chapter before now in all the years and hundreds of reads no one noticed that I had Charlie talking about Scrimjaw still alive and Dumbledore the head master of Hogwarts still... 
> 
> But this is the sort of thing I meant the other day, we all have mistakes we make that can sometimes take ages for anyone to catch. I think it’s one of the best equalizers between good and bad writers. We all do it. Hell I was reading a book on my kindle recently that mixed up the names of the characters 3 times in 2 pages... And I’m like.... Surely I’m not the only one who noticed this... And it went all the way to publication with this in here... I’d be mortified if it happened to me. I mean hell I read over this chapter making changes and I realized what I’d done and I started blushing and going OMG HOW DID I MISS THIS...but to actually go all the way to print and no one caught it would have been worse to me.

“Oh Harry.” Draco kissed him.  At that moment in the waking world the green flames around Harry’s body erupted into golden arcs of pure light.  They filled not only his room but the whole of his house.  Muggles stopped on the street to look at the spot between numbers 11 and 13.  They couldn’t see number 12, but they felt they were witnessing something amazing.  Drawn to the mysterious shafts of light that seemed to have no earthly source.  The whole neighborhood stood on in awe as the Weasley men worriedly looked out the windows wondering how much of a problem this was going to be with the ministry to cover up.  Mean while in the garden of Malfoy manor the same light flooded the stormy night sky that was there, lighting up Draco’s body and the area around it enough that his parents saw the disruption.   
  
Lucius and Narcissa from opposite sides of the house noticed the light and looked out towards the garden.  They saw the arc reaching down from the sky and feared lightening had hit their only son.  Both parents rushed as quick as they could to their son’s body.  They arrived too late to see the light as Ron had with Harry.  But they found their son naked in a scorched patch of earth, his lips glowing faintly orange gold.  As they gave worried glances at one another.   
  
Harry hadn’t caught fire, but then the link for his mate had always been in him.  The majority of the power they now shared had to be pushed into Draco to make him able to handle Harry.  And to prepare him for the brood of children to come soon.   Ron watched as Harry’s lips glowed with the same orange gold light that even now shown on Draco’s.  Not that he was the slightest bit aware of that.   
  
“Always and forever…” Harry murmured in the dream world as he clung to Draco, while also in the waking world.   
  
“My heart to thine…” Draco answered him in his waking body as Harry did with his.  Draco’s parents too frantic with worry about saving their son to notice his speaking.   
  
“What was two…”   
  
“Is now one.”   
  
“What was apart…”   
  
“Can never be undone.”   
  
“Forever and a day…”   
  
“till then never shall we part.”   
  
“For so long as one lives…”   
  
“Both have a heart.” Draco finished and the light on his lips finally faded, but just the same as it was doing on Harry’s body, it sucked into his mouth and formed a dragonic symbol that marked who was mate and who was alpha.  Harry sat bolt up right as did Draco, both fully awake but with one small difference.  Harry didn’t consciously know the name of his mate, but every fiber of Draco’s now awake body knew Harry was his alpha, his soul mate.  And the longing to find him filled Draco with a nameless dread that he couldn’t instantly name where Harry was.   
  
“Ron?” Harry looked over at his friend.  Confusion etched in his features as he realized he was in his own bed upstairs in his own room.   
  
“YOU’RE AWAKE!” Ron hugged him.  “Gods Harry, you gave me a fucking heart attack when you started that light show.” Ron babbled on as he talked into Harry’s chest, squeezing tight.   
  
“Light show?” Harry looked at his friend and then remembered what had happened down in the kitchen and his aunt and uncle’s house.  “Um… Ron can I have some pants?” Ron pulled back and looked puzzled at Harry.  Why would he want pants at a time like this?   
  
“Why would you need pants?” Harry noticed Ron’s glazed look.  He felt a pang of sorrow and worry that he’d never be able to be around people again with out causing this sort of mass arousal for him.  And it was so clearly artificial since Ron had never shown any sign he was aware of that he felt that way about him.   
  
“Um.. probably because I’m naked Ron.” Harry’s instincts were screaming at him that something was very wrong or about to be.  It wasn’t till Ron’s hand snaked down and began to fondle him that he realized what was going on.  “Ron… please stop.” Ron’s eyes went totally blank as he kept on slowly jerking Harry off.  “RON!” Harry screamed at his friend but it couldn’t reach Ron.  Charlie how ever heard the scream down stairs and started running hoping he’d get there in time.  As he opened the door Harry curled up on the bed and Ron flew backwards out through the open door.  His body surrounded by little bits of stray magic as they flexed and moved to keep him away from Harry.   
  
“Harry…” Charlie walked into the room but stood about ten feet from Harry’s bed, his hands up to show he was unarmed and not aggressive or approaching Harry’s nest.  He knew how to handle a dragon when it’d gotten disturbed or woken up.  And he knew enough about the mating spell that he figured Harry would still be unconscious if he hadn’t found his mate.   
  
“I don’t… what… why….” Harry’s eyes were flexing from emerald to amber back and forth again and again as he tried to hold himself very still.  His body seemed to be vibrating with the magic that barely contained in his body as he looked up at Charlie.   
  
“Calm down Harry.  It’s okay now.  Ron just couldn’t fight it.” Charlie sat down where he was standing and just waited for Harry to focus in on him.  He was sitting on the floor so that he was lower then Harry, so Harry was looking down at him rather then up.  Dragons tended to get angry when they have to look up at the keepers.   
  
“Couldn’t… fight what?” Harry’s panic level seemed to drop with Charlie just sitting there doing nothing.  He wasn’t sure why but Charlie was calming him just by being there with out doing anything really.  He could feel that Charlie wasn’t even doing magic.  He was pulling himself and his magic into himself as he held himself still.  “What’s going on?” He felt oddly less threatened by Charlie now by him just sitting there.   
  
“Well it seems you just received an inheritance today that no one knew you had.” Charlie’s voice was low and calm.  The very measured tones of it helped Harry feel at easy talking to him.  Harry sat back on the bed, his pillow now covering his lap as he nested more into his bedding.   
  
“What inheritance?” Harry knew his voice sounded petulant and hinted at a whiny feeling as he looked down at Charlie.   
  
“Your father was at least some part Dragon.  And by being his son, you are as well.” Harry’s eyes got large but he only vaguely reacted.  Something in the slow steady rhythm with which Charlie was talking to him was really working on him.  And in some part of his mind it made sense, Charlie knew how to handle dragons.  And he was pretty damn good at his job if he was this good with just Harry.   
  
“But… how…” Harry was confused, and Charlie knew the best thing to do with any being full or even just part dragon, was to sit down and wait till they relaxed and could think clearly.  He gently put his hand up in a non threatening manor and waited for Harry to breathe.  Just holding there while Harry focused on his hand and breathing as he focused in on it.   
  
“No one’s quite sure how it happens, many people think it goes back to the times in the muggles’ medieval times.  Back when Dragons still had the power of speech.  Back when they took on human form and things like that.  Now one way of thinking says it’s when they took human form that they mated with men and women.  And honestly that’s the most plausible.  The other way has them trying to mate as Dragons.  And where I can see that of their beastial devolution that we see today, I don’t think they’d have done that back then.  I honestly believe that dragons sought out mates, and their mates, for some of them…. Happened to be human is all.  So they took on human form to be with their mates.” He looked Harry in the eyes.  “Though there are some camps that believe they might have been able to mate in their dragon forms.”   
  
“So… a dragon… somewhere in the world… or long dead by now probably… mated with one of my dad’s ancestors and now I’m part dragon?”  Charlie nodded to Harry’s question.  “Great.  And it only showed up today because?” Harry felt himself trying to be angry or distressed but nothing was coming.  He wondered if that was part of Charlie’s charm.   
  
“You reached maturity for a human.  And for a human male you reached the point where you’re prepared sexually and mentally to be able to handle having off spring.” Charlie sensed Harry would want kids, but worried that this would prevent him from doing so.  “It’s okay for you to still have kids.  You’d have to tell your mate of course once you find him that the kids would be part dragon too.  The ministry has a secret department for you to talk to.  They have the actual literature written by the scholars of the dragon kin.  Hidden away so bigots like the giant and half giant haters couldn’t destroy important information.” He gave a soft smile.  “I had to check on that actually while you were unconscious.  I was worried if there was any actual books that would be of any help to you, but the department handles a lot more cases then I realized.”   
  
“So… I’d have to tell the ministry that I’m a dragon kin?” Harry laid back and rolled his eyes.  “Why can I foresee lots of laws coming in about the reasonable restriction of dragon kin once I admit to being one?” Harry let out an exasperate sigh.   
  
“Probably.  They realize you’re a dragon kin; they’ll throw up all sorts of road blocks. But, while Scrimjaw would have had one thing against him in this situation.  None of the people you have to talk to have anything to do with him.  Kingsley is the minister now so, things will go easier.  I know he’s not got anything against dragons on the whole.  But better safe then sorry, so long as we can make up an excuse to get you there… no one should be the wiser.” Charlie thought about it as he sat there.   
  
“So the ministry at large doesn’t know that my kind exist any more?”   
  
“The official stance since the 1653 dragon accord is that dragon kin die at birth or in birth and usually take the parent with them.  So, they think you’re an extinct race.” Charlie shrugged.  “The only people not in the ministry who know right now are the lot of us Weasley family and you.  And personally I think you should extend that to include Dumbledore as well was McGonagall, and soon.” Harry started to talk but Charlie cut him off.  “I know.  I know.  The old coot had his ideas and his ways and kept everything to himself.  But between his painting and McGonagall, I think you’ll come up with something that works, and you’re going to be needing special training and special consideration if your mate happens to be at Hogwarts.”   
  
“You said he earlier when you were talking about my mate.  How do you know it’ll be a male?” Harry’s cheeks blushed.  He really hadn’t told anyone that he liked men too, but now that seemed like such a trivial thing to bring up.   
  
“You like boys don’t you Harry.” Charlie smiled up at him.  And something about that tone made Harry smiles.   
  
“Yeah… I… um… oh hell I fancy blokes.” Harry blurted out.  “I like women too it’s just...”   
  
“Yeah, we kind of figured.  Men and women will all flock to you.  But you have defenses to protect yourself against it.  Like when we were sucking you off downstairs.  I tried to finger you and found your anal shell.”  Charlie saw Harry’s puzzled look.  “Dragons all have a kind of sexual shell that protects their sexual organs from use by anyone but their mate.  Your instincts tell you if it’s right to let the shell be absorbed so your mate can be with you.  Now since you’re only part dragon… and gay… you ended up with a shell to protect your anal virginity.  But you’re penis is still open and relatively unguarded, as far as the shell goes.  You still have your warding systems.”   
  
“Warding systems?” Harry cocked his head to the side.   
  
“Basically it means that when someone, Ron for example, tries to molest you because of your extremely powerful arousal factor… you react and stop them.  You shut Ron down and kind of kicked him out of the room with out really having to do it mentally or magically.  Your system just reacts.” Charlie knew Ron was sitting in the hallway listening to all this more then likely, but he was more worried about Harry just now.  Keep your eye on the dragon in front of you, and don’t mind the giant spider to your left, the dragon is the bigger threat.   
  
“Oh.  That’s why he seemed to get farther away inside.” Charlie nodded as Harry silently thought back to how everyone had been with him today.  Gods was it still just today.   
  
“Yeah you were pushing at him but he was too far gone for that to work.  Instead it made him come closer to you.  So your body manifested a power to force him to leave you alone.  He’ll be fine and not remember a bit of it.  But you’ll have to get used to people going nuts over you… till you find your mate.”   
  
“And how do I find Mr. Right?” Harry curled up on the bed.  Suddenly wanting to hide from the rest of the world, Charlie included as they discussed this.   
  
“You cast a spell in your sleep that let you and him find each other and have a dream together to bond.  Then you’d have done a spell once you found him in the dream.  A spell the too of you did together.  Can I see your tongue?” Harry blinked and stuck out his tongue.  “Yep.  Go look in the mirror.”  Harry got up and looked in the mirror.  Sure enough his tongue bore a strange symbol that looked like the love child of a w and a y.  He turned towards Charlie unsure what was going on.   
  
“What’s it mean?” Harry came back and sat down, slowly sinking back into the nest of soft pillows and blankets.   
  
“It marks you as the alpha… the top.” Charlie smirked.  Harry blushed deeply.  He’d fantasized about sex a lot, especially with the magazines that were still in his room at his Aunt and Uncle’s place.  But he’d never pictured being the one on the receiving end.  He’d found the idea of bottoming to be hot, but none of the guys in any of the magazines had been right to make him feel like he could even picture it in his head.   
  
“So um… am I still able to… um… take as well… as um… give?” Harry fixed his eyes on the wall and tried not to look anywhere else.  He absently wondered who his mate was and why he couldn’t just be here now.   
  
“You’d be into taking your mate’s cock up your ass?” Harry nodded still facing the wall and not looking at Charlie.  “Well you probably can.  But honestly, I’m not sure.  Your shell protects anyone but your mate from taking your virginity.  Only you can willingly give your virginity to your mate.  So, I suppose you can take it too.” Charlie chucked to himself at how flustered Harry was getting about all of this.   It really shouldn’t amuse him as much as it was.


	5. Power of a dragon in heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m willing to admit I was wrong about something. Years ago when I posted this story I got called out for leaving parts of the last story in the start of the new chapters, to me it made sense as you were sometimes reading these chapters weeks or months apart and it helped like a little snippet of a flash back sort of thing. And the person who called me out on it wasn’t exactly nice about it, so I reacted by getting mad and saying something to the effect of, I’m the fucking writer, I’m writing this for me, not you, so I’ll do it how ever the hell I damn well please. And for all this time I felt vindicated and right about it. And as I’m editing this to upload on a03, where you can read the whole thing in one go as one file with chapter headings... Yeah it seems like a stupid thing to have done and is a little bit pissing me off to fix that and I’m only 5 chapters in, I have 35 more chapters to fix of this before I get to the part where I’m done and all I can think is, my god why did past me have to be such a bitch to future me? Ah the regrets of one’s youth coming back to bite one in the ass. -smiles- I hope you guys appreciate the work I’m putting into editing this for you guys.

Charlie had eventually left Harry to his own devices, figuring Harry could actually use some sleep.  He’d even convinced Harry to do some charms to protect his room at night so the others wouldn’t hurt themselves trying to get to him.  Leaving out the fact that Harry was just as likely to hurt them if they did make it into the room against his wishes.  Harry had been too close to freaking out earlier that he was worried that the dragon calming tricks he’d learned wouldn’t be enough.  Harry’d only been asleep for minutes before he’d drifted into a fitful dream.   
  
“Potter, what the devil are you doing boy?” Snape’s cool voice sounded from behind Harry.  He turned to look questioningly at his late potions’ master in confusion..   
  
“What do you mean sir?” Harry blinked confused at the whole thing.   
  
“Why are you naked Potter?” Snape snarled as Harry looked down and quickly tried to cover his growing erection, a blush spreading across his face and neck.   
  
“I don’t.. I mean… I’m not sure Sir…” Harry blushed as he tried to figure out how he got here.  He couldn’t remember leaving the common room or how he’d even got to this part of the castle.  He looked around fruitlessly for some clues.   
  
“Alas.  Mr. Potter doesn’t know what he’s doing.  Would one of you please come up and show him?” Several male hands shot up and Harry was a little confused as Blaise Zambini was chosen.  The Slytherin walked up and smirked at Harry.   
  
“Ready to cum Potter?” He sneered as he gripped Harry’s hard cock in his silky hands and began to pump the shaft.  Harry tried to move back but Snape pointed and told him to stand his ground.   
  
“Um… oh… fuck…” Harry shuddered as Blaise milked his hard on for all it was worth.  Panting and moaning but eventually Blaise looked perplexed and turned to Snape.   
  
“Nothings coming out sir?” Blaise looked down at Harry’s throbbing hard on, his voice boarding on some where between shocked and pouting.   
  
“You’re apparently not doing it right Blaise.  25 points from Slytherin.” He pushed the boy out of his way.  “Get on the table Mr. Potter.” Snape growled and Harry scampered up on the table, and when he realized it was his table he looked around for his friends.  It wasn’t till now that he realized it was only boys in the class room.   
  
“Now I’ll let a pro show you how it’s done.” Snape snapped his fingers.  “Weasley, you’re not getting any now, so you’re probably a wank-aholic, get over here and jerk him off.” His tone snide but Ron got up and reached between his friend’s stretched legs.   
  
“Sorry Harry.” Ron began milking Harry in the same manor that Blaise had.  Slowly stimulating the whole of Harry’s rod.  In seconds Ron had reduced Harry to a quivering mass of gibberish from the pleasure but nothing happened beyond that.  Harry moaned and thrashed as the minutes ticked way, but no Ron’s pumping fist wasn’t doing the trick.   
  
“Another failure for the Weasley brat.” Snape chided Ron and pulled his hand off Harry’s cock.  “I guess we should be fair and let others have a try.” Harry panted and lay there with his legs spread like a wanton whore.  “Smith, you’re up.” Zachariah Smith spit into his hand and gripped Harry’s cock in a tight grip.   
  
“I’ll show you a move our stable hand showed me when I was 10.” He smirked down at Potter and began to squeeze first the whole of the cock and then starting at the root work his way up to the tip, over and over.  There seemed to be no end to his furious flying hands.  Smith was giving it the old school try, but having no more success then the other boys had.   
  
“OH fuck yes!” Harry writhed on the table but still he didn’t cum.   
  
“50 points from Hufflepuff for being horrible wankers.” Snape sighed as he held the bridge of his nose.  “Can’t anyone get this boy off?” Snape idly let his hand stroke from root to tip again and again on Harry’s cock; just his fingers tickling and stimulating the thick fleshy prong.   
  
“GODS FUCKING YES!” Harry bucked but still no cum came out of his cock.  He looked down at the bloated member as it throbbed angrily between his legs.  What the hell was going on.   
  
“Not doing the trick either… my Potter you do seem stubborn.” Snape snapped and Hagrid walked in and leaned in close to Harry.   
  
“Got it stuck up now do you ‘arry.  Best not to let that happen.” The half giant mentor to Harry bent down low and took all of Harry’s cock and his balls into his mouth.  Harry arched up off the table damn near screaming for release as he bucked over and over into Hagrid’s mouth.  He could have cum a dozen times over at this rate but nothing was coming out.  Not a single drop.   
  
“Fuck.” Harry dropped back and panted.   
  
“Nothing ‘appened Snape.” Hagrid shrugged and walked out.   
  
“Shall I give it a go?” Oliver Wood walked up and Snape stepped aside.  “Come on Harry, for the good of the team.  Spray that heavy load.” His Irish good looks showing as he smiled down at Harry.  Harry smiled back up at him.  Totally trusting Oliver he spread his legs farther.  “All you need is the right tools.” Oliver greased up his wand and slowly slid it home in Harry’s tight ass.  Harry bucked and writhed again.   
  
“Oliver…”   
  
“Shush now Harry.  Men are working.” He smiled down as he muttered a lubing spell inside Harry’s bowls.  Harry’s eyes got wide as Oliver sucked his cock into his mouth and then removed the wand from his ass.  Harry moaned at the emptiness that was soon replaced by Oliver’s probing fingers.   
  
“Fuck me.” Harry’s head rolled from side to side as he bucked into Oliver’s mouth.   
  
“Wood, let a real man show you how it’s done.” Marcus Flint stepped up and plucked Oliver’s moist fingers from Harry’s taunt hole.  “You keep your mouth on his pole.” Oliver’s head was shoved down onto Harry’s cock, deep throating the boy as Marcus aimed his cock at Harry’s hole and shoved in hard.  Together they started fucking Harry, the table shaking and quivering with their force.   
  
“Fuck…” Marcus arched his back after several long minutes fucking into Harry’s spread ass and came hard.  Marcus’ orgasm crashed down on him as he fell atop Harry, nearly suffocating Oliver at the same time.  “Fuck me side ways he’s a good gods damn lay.” Marcus smirked and moved away, his cum trickling from Harry’s used ass.   
  
“Any luck Mr. Wood?” Snape crooned from behind Harry some where.   
  
“Noffing surr.” Wood said with a mouth full of cock.   
  
“Then for gods’ sake boy, get off of him.” Wood was yanked unceremoniously off of Harry’s cock.   
  
“Please… let me cum sir?” Harry pleaded with Snape as he stroked his now violently throbbing cock.   
  
“I’m merely trying to help you Potter.” Snape smirked.   
  
“Then sod off and let me.” A silvery voice cut through everything and Draco Malfoy walked up and put a hand on Harry’s balls.   
  
“You honestly think you can…” But Draco cut across Snape.   
  
“Drop dead.” He started waving his wand and other people vanished.  “I’m not going to share your cum with anyone.” Draco leaned in and kissed Harry full on the lips as the world seemed to crack and fall apart.  “Cum for me harry… cum for me.” Nothing else in the world existed but Harry lying on the table naked, Draco standing there kissing Harry’s cheek and stroking his balls, and the shaft of golden light illuminating Draco’s face.  Harry arched up and in one horrifically magnificent moment spewed forth his pent up orgasm and let the power of it wash through him as everything that wasn’t him and Draco was washed out of existence.  “That’s it my love, my mate.  Feel pleasure.” Draco kissed him again as Harry woke up in his bed with a start.  He’d cum all over himself because of his dream.  But that was only the half of what his little display of magic had done.   
  
Down stairs every single one of the Weasley males had experienced every one of Harry’s non orgasms as a fully on orgasm.  As had every male with in three blocks of Harry’s sleeping body.  Orgasm after orgasm pierced their minds and left them white washed empty shells.  Ron had been in the middle of talking to his father when they’d both been taken by the orgasmic waves of Harry’s bliss.  Ron now felt like he could die both deeply shamed and utterly fulfilled.   
  
“Fucking hell he’d better find his mate soon.” Charlie looked out the window, using his wand to draw back the ancient shades.  “I’m not sure the muggles can take much more.” He spied three muggle boys who were writing in the throws of their orgasms across the street.  “The miss use of magic office is going to be having a field day tomorrow re-writing all those memories…” He took a deep sigh and turned back to the twins who’d some how went form playing a game of exploding snap to sixty-nineing on the couch.  “Hell we might not even be able to take much more of this.” He smirked and started flogging on his cock as he watched the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these chapters are quiet short, even with the additional parts, but 39 had parts a-g that need to be put together later that’ll make up for all of it. -chuckles-


	6. Harry Says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Raphaella’s “RonHarry” picture, look for it.

It wasn’t till the next day that Harry woke to the knocking on his door.  Stretching his muscular form from under the covers, Harry walked over to where his boxers had been haphazardly thrown ages ago when he was back here.  It wouldn’t do to greet who ever was knocking on his bed room door naked, even if it was his right in his own home to be naked when he chose to be.  He opened the wards and the door only a crack to see who was out there.  The bundle of nervous energy that was his best friend greeted Harry’s sight as he opened the door and ushered his friend in.   
  
“Ron what’s this…” But Ron cut across him.   
  
“Harry I’m sorry for last night.  I didn’t mean to force you to anything.  It wasn’t right.” Ron paced as Harry sat down on his bed, absently scratching his balls.  Ron noticed but tried not to stare after his friend’s hand.  “I… um… that is…” Ron blushed now feeling so stupid and overwhelmed as he stood here with Harry in his boxers looking debauched and sexy.   
  
“What is it Ron?” Harry said evenly.  “You can tell me.” Ron’s eyes glazed slightly, for some reason Harry’s words were enough to bring him to this clouded state.   
  
“I want you to fuck me.  I need your cock inside me.” His eyes focused again and he blushed at the grin breaking out on Harry’s face.  “What?” Ron squeaked, unsure of what just happened.  It was like having a confundus charm lobbed at you and then removed too quick to really adapt to what was going on, just more or less feel it and move on.   
  
“You want me to fuck you Ron?” Ron’s eyes went wide as he realized what Harry had said, what that meant he’d said he started to talk again but something entirely different came out then the denial that died on his lips.   
  
“Yes.” Ron’s eyes took that glazed over expression again, too happy to be in this blissed out space to really focus on anything else.   
  
“What are you willing to do to get that?” Harry rubbed his chin, a small part of him loving that he could do this to someone.  Normally he’d have had to use a wand and have some luck to get this sort of control.  He wasn’t planning on going too far with it.  It was Ron after all.  But the prospect of what could happen still was a powerful turn on.   
  
“Anything.” Harry tilted his head as Ron moaned that.  Something was off about this… Was Ron pulling his leg?  Only one way to be sure, see how far he’d go.  Surely if this was all a joke Ron would stop before it got too far.  And if it was his magic doing this... Well maybe he could do something about that.   
  
“Ron what are you wearing under that bathrobe?” Harry smirked figuring this was as good as any test.   
  
“T shirt and boxers.” Ron’s eyes didn’t seem to be able to focus on anything as that blissful cloudy glaze over took everything in him.   
  
“Take them off but leave the robe on.” Harry commanded light heartedly, not expecting Ron to do anything, all the while figuring any kind of spell would break with Ron not wanting to do this.   
  
“Okay.” Ron pulled his arms into his robe one by one and then pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it Harry’s feet.  Then with his hands still inside his robe he dropped his boxers to his ankles and kicked them with his shirt.   
  
“Nice Ron.  So you’re naked under there now?” Harry smirked, surely Ron would come out of it any second now.   
  
“Yes Sir.” Harry’s smirk got bigger as he was called sir, Ron was laying it on so thick for him.   
  
“Prove it Ron.” Ron nodded and opened his robe revealing his Quidditch hardened body.  The pecks that were slowly developing as well as the slightly defined six pack abs.  He was turning from a gangly child to a sculpted hunk.  But something else caught Harry’s attention.  Ron’s fiery pubes that pointed down like a flaming arrow to Ron’s rapidly hardening cock.  “Take the robe completely off Ron.” Harry ordered and marveled as it happened.  ‘This has to be some of my new magic.’ Harry thought but shrugged.  Ron had tried to force himself on him last night.  This was just getting his own back.  The heady mix of his magic and the arousal he was sensing from this situation churning his thoughts sluggishly into something that he’d look on later with a little bit of fear.   
  
“What do you wish of me?” Ron swayed on that spot, naked as the day he was born.   
  
“You said you’d do anything for me Ron?  Anything to earn the right to get my cock up your ass?  Is that true?” Harry tried to keep his tone neutral.   
  
“Yes.  Anything Sir.” Ron nodded, his voice pleading with Harry.   
  
“Ron I want you to get on your knees between my legs and nuzzle my cloth covered crotch.” Harry grinned knowing that’d be a good start.  Ron simply nodded and got a smirk on his face as he crouched down and began to nuzzle Harry’s morning wood through his boxers.  Harry moaned as Ron’s nose and mouth fell against his throbbing boner.  “Gods Ron.” Harry panted.  “I think you’ve earned the right to suck on the cock.” He smirked.  “Unwrap your reward.” Harry panted as Ron’s grin broke out wider on his face and he tugged on Harry’s boxers.  Harry lifted his ass and was quickly divested of his only clothing.  Ron was upon his cock as if he was a starving man and Harry’s cum was all he needed to be full.   
  
Ron had always thought he was totally straight before that day in the tent with Harry coming in from the rain had thrown that out the window for him.  Ever since then thoughts of being with Harry, loving him, and getting to have sex with him had filtered into his mind.  He’d wanted to serve his friend, be his slave, and take what ever Harry would offer him.  Part of him, the rational part, knew he wasn’t Harry’s mate, not in the sense of lovers, nothing could shake their friendship, and should count himself lucky to get to suck on Harry’s cock.  He wasn’t sure Harry would ever actually agree to fuck him, but he could hope.  That small rational voice chastised him for being willing to become a willing whore just because Harry wanted it.  But the rest of him simultaneously screamed out shut the bloody hell up at that one part of him.   
  
“Fuck Ron, you’re mouth feels amazing!” He moaned as he slowly fucked his friend’s throat, deeper and deeper he went.  It wouldn’t take long and Harry knew it.  He smirked as he ran his hands through Ron’s bed head.  He knew he should hate himself for using Ron like this, but deep down he knew it was okay because Ron needed this.  Which startled him suddenly, it wasn’t all just the magic making Ron want this.  Some major part of Ron was into, had been into Harry for some time.  He could feel it in him now as Ron sucked him deep.  “Going to cum Ron.  Do you want to swallow it?” Ron nodded and hummed around the engorged cock in his throat.  “HERE IT COMES!” Harry all but screamed as he held Ron’s head in place and came like an unkinked hose down his best friend’s willing throat.   
  
“Wow.” Ron sat back, his neglected cock still rock hard and needily dripping.   
  
“I agree.” Harry grinned down at his friend, his own cock still hard.   
  
“Will you fuck me now?” Ron blushed as he asked again in a bit of a rush.  He looked up at Harry, his eyes pleading for this.   
  
“Still want my cock up your tight ass do you Ron?” Harry watched as his friend’s eyes glazed over again and nodded.  “Well… I don’t think you’ve earned the right to get fucked in that tight virgin ass of yours yet.” Harry found himself say as Ron nodded, almost as if he believed it himself.   
  
“What must I do sir to earn your cock in my ass?” Ron blushed furiously.  It was like more of him was in there now then before.  Harry idly thought it might be because he still had some of his cum in his mouth.   
  
“I think going down just as you are to breakfast, beating off in front of your family, and then sucking off Charlie if he’s still here will earn my thinking about fucking you.” Harry gave a smile thinking Ron would never do any of that.  There had to be some level of limits to his powers and surely this would hit them.  But his friend simply nodded and was out the door and down the stairs in seconds.  “Better keep an eye on this.” Looking up at the black family crest on the wall. “View me.” He intoned and a pane of water appeared in mid air and showed Ron walking into the kitchen utterly naked and beating off in front of the twins and his father.  “Bloody hell he’s actually doing it.”   
  
“You horny or something Ron…?” Fred smirked.   
  
“Or just really happy to see us?” George added with his own smirk in place.   
  
“Really horny.” Ron answered and sat down between the twins.   
  
“Care if the big boys play along?” Fred smirked over Ron’s head.   
  
“Sure.” Ron said as he kept on stroking his cock.  The twins gave a wicked smirk to each other over the top of Ron’s head and began sucking on his ears, teasing his nipples, and fondling his body.  Ron shuddered in the grasps of the twins’ attentions and moaned as he rocked back and forth between them playing with his hard cock.  He was sure he was about to pop when Charlie walked in, wet and dripping from a fresh shower, dressed in only a loose fitting robe.  “Charlie!” Ron disentangled himself from the twins and ran into Charlie.   
  
“What’s up Ron?” Charlie took in his naked and excited state and looked over Ron’s head to the twins.   
  
“I have a job I have to do.” He muttered as he undid Charlie’s robe and pulled it back, which let it fall off his shoulders to catch at his elbows and hang down off his arms, all the while revealing most of his glorious naked body.   
  
“A job you say?” Charlie blushed as Ron was the only thing in the room saving his dignity and the warm flesh of his brother’s body was turning him on in the oddest way.  He mentally knew he should push Ron away and redress himself but every fiber in his being was crying out about how much he desired to fuck Ron right that minute.  Damned dragon pheromones, he was really going to have to talk to Harry about all this.   
  
“Yes.  Got a job.” Ron’s eyes glazed over as he began biting Charlie’s hard brown nipple and nibbled and licked his way down to Charlie’s fiery bush.  Charlie’s mouth flew open and a startled gasp came out of his mouth as Ron sank to his knees and engulfed Charlie’s weeping cock to the hilt.   
  
“Our little brother seems to have developed quite a talent.” Fred quipped to George.   
  
“Makes me wonder who he practiced on to get used to something like that sausage Charlie totes around.” He scratched his chin.   
  
“Dunno, maybe one of the lads back at Hogwarts.” Fred questioned.   
  
“Or it could be that he’s just got natural talent.” George countered.   
  
“That’s true too.” They turned from their conversation back to their little brother who was expertly blowing their older brother where he stood in the kitchen.  Harry moaned up in his room as he watched the whole thing on the security spells Sirius had told him about.  He waved his wand and set it to recording the whole exchange with Ron and himself clear up till now.  Sirius had told him that the security spells kept the knowledge of what had happened in the house for up to a week with out an item being recorded, but to keep something longer then that, it had to be recorded and put into a pensive.  The whole thing working like a muggle surveillance system, that you could either tape over the security tape or replace it and keep a copy of what happened.   
  
“FUCK!” Charlie shouted out, drawing everyone’s attention back to him as he fucked Ron’s face into oblivion, creaming Ron’s not so virgin throat with his thick Weasley cum.  “Fuck.” He hung onto Ron’s head like it was the only thing in the world that was real to him.   
  
“Ron, cum now.” Harry said into the image, and knew some part of Ron had heard the order as he began to spray his load all over Charlie’s legs.  Moaning around Charlie’s still throbbing member and eliciting a second orgasm out of his brother’s tortured body.   
  
“Wow.” Fred and George said together, jerking off inside their pants.  Their father doing the same as he watched the display his sons were putting on.   
  
“If Ron heard me… I wonder..” Harry smirked and then looked at Charlie.  “Charlie, take the robe off.  You don’t need it.” Charlie shrugged the robe off to his hand and then threw it across the room leaving himself totally naked, save Ron’s mouth he was wearing like a jock strap.  “Fred, George, take your trousers off.” The twins quickly removed their trousers, and boxers leaving themselves naked from the waist down to the room.  “Charlie, you love hard meat in your throat, suck your brother’s off.  Ron, go open your mouth to your father’s cock and suck him off.” Charlie and Ron moved as if they’d never thought of anything beyond Harry’s disembodied orders.  “Oh this is going to be fun to abuse.” Harry smirked as he watched Charlie start going down on Fred and then after a few sucks move on to George’s cock.  Turning his head he looked at Arthur’s far away look as Ron bobbed up and down on the eldest Weasley’s cock.   
  
“Gods…” George groaned into Fred’s throat as he kissed his twin.   
  
“Fuck that’s hot.” Harry rubbed his now returning hard on.  “Keep kissing.” They began to make out hot and heavily as Charlie continued to blow them.   
  
“What the hell?” Percy nearly screamed as he and Bill walked into the kitchen.   
  
“Percy shut up.” Harry intoned and Percy stopped mid scream.  “Now turn to Bill.” He did and looked up into Bill’s eyes.  “Beg your older brother to shag you like the worthless slag you are.” Harry narrowed his eyes at Percy.   
  
“Bill….” Percy toyed with Bill’s left nipple through his shirt.  “I… I have this itch… and… I… I need you to scratch it.” He looked up with glazed eyes at Bill.   
  
“Bill, make him work for it.” Harry smirked.   
  
“An itch you say, and where pray tell would that be?” Bill smirked at Percy’s blush.   
  
“Back here.” Percy put Bill’s strong hand on his ass.  “Please Billie… I need a strong man back there.  Make me feel like the whore I want to be.” He moaned into Bill’s chest as Bill began to knead his ass.   
  
“Want to feel like a whore do you.” Bill said rather then asked with a dirty smirk on his face.  “Then I’ll help you.” And to everyone’s shock he tore Percy’s pants open revealing his bare ass to the room.  “Naughty boy, no boxers.” He shoved a now magically lubed finger up into Percy’s virgin ass.  Percy writhed on the thick digit of his brother’s right hand and moaned like a bitch in heat.  “That’s it boy, work that boy cunt on my finger.  Loosen that pussy up to take old Billy boy’s ram rod.” He muttered his filthy words into Percy’s ear as Percy clutched onto him, holding on for dear life, but Harry through the aid of his security spells heard it all.   
  
“Yes sir.” Percy’s glazed eyes met Bill’s equally glazed eyes before Bill stared him down till he was looking at the floor.   
  
“That’s right boy.  Whores don’t get to look their masters in the eyes.” He spanked Percy’s ass.  “You know for a pussy boy you sure have a firm ass.” Percy moaned and blushed quickly.  “Must work out a lot.  Lots of squats.” Bill gripped Percy’s ass cheeks in his hand and squeezed.  “Nothing like a firm ass to be sinking my cock into.” He leaned down and chewed on Percy’s bottom lip till Percy opened up to Bill’s tongue.   
  
“Fuck, Percy sure knows how to play the slut.” Harry sat back on his bed and began to pull on his hard cock watching the Weasley orgy unfold before him.  Harry couldn’t help but revel in this power.  Some where deep inside his mind there was probably a part of him trying to veto this whole misuse of power, but he just couldn’t seem to make that thought stick right now.


	7. First Sight

Harry watched with fascination as hour after hour of Weasley orgy continued till eventually they all succumb to the Syrinn’s call of sleep.  Having exhausted themselves with too much good sex.  Harry himself had cum at least four more times just jerking off to the sight of them.  Very happy he was using the charms on the house to record this sight.  He’d be watching this many times in years to come.  Little did he know that he’d be watching them with someone else in his bed.  But that was yet to come, as were a great deal of things.   
  
Harry slipped down to the kitchen where the whole of the Weasley males were fast asleep from their many hours of fucking.  He smiled at the fact that they hadn’t even bothered with covering up their nudity, just passed out where they’d been sitting.  Harry whispered that they were to stay asleep until he asked for them by name.  None of their breathing changed from the deep restful breathing.  Harry wasn’t sure if his new power could work on the sleeping but he was going to try it.  He walked over to Charlie and squatted down.   
  
“Charlie, I want you to remain asleep but I want you to also extend your right hand.” He said softly.  Dutifully Charlie reached out his right hand and snored slightly.  Harry grinned to himself.  Oh he was going to have fun with this.  “Charlie when I say your name again, you will wake up, you will not perceive you sleeping family around you, but you will not walk into them either, they’re just furniture right now until I say otherwise.  You will also believe you are fully clothed until I say otherwise.” He licked his lips.  “Charlie?” He whispered.   
  
“H-harry?” Charlie stretched out and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  “What… I…?” He looked around slightly confused as to why there was chairs and things stacked around him.   
  
“You fell asleep in the kitchen?” Harry gave him a lop sided questioning look.   
  
“Must have.” He stretched again and then yawned again, sleepier then he meant to.  Absently wondering why he was so sleepy suddenly.   
  
“Can you come up to my room; I want to ask you some things?” Harry phrased it more like a question then an order, testing if he could control this as well.  Focusing on a specific response he didn’t have to wait long.   
  
“Sure.” Charlie blushed as his cock started to stir and harden again.  Harry was going to have to learn to put in specific images when he talked to other people from now on or he’d forever end up ordering them to do what ever popped into his head with out meaning to.   
  
“Follow me.” Harry walked up to his room and as he went muttered the recording spells again.  Harry held his door open for Charlie, who didn’t notice the slight chill in the house.  To him he was fully dressed and nicely warmed by his clothes, no mater how imaginary they happened to be just then.   
  
“You wanted to ask me things?”   
  
“Yeah.” Harry sat down.  He figured he’d test his range now.  “I want total honesty from you okay?” Harry asked and Charlie nodded, slightly confused but not really caring.  “How old were you when you first had sex?” Charlie coughed.   
  
“I was 14.” He looked kind of taken aback that he’d actually said that.   
  
“Who was it with?”   
  
“A muggle boy I met in town.” Charlie blushed.   
  
“Did you top or bottom for him?” Charlie gaped at harry but answered anyways.   
  
“Both… we had three whole days together before mom sent an owl and asked me to come back home.”   
  
“Have you ever seen him again?” Harry was curious.   
  
“Once when I was 17.  He died in a car crash after that.” Charlie looked a little sad.   
  
“I’m sorry for bringing it up.” Harry hugged him and Charlie hugged him back, confused why he felt hornier now then he had since Harry had arrived.   
  
“Why all the questions about my sex life?” Charlie asked gently.   
  
“I’m kind of scared of bottoming for anyone.” Harry blushed slightly.   
  
“It’s not that bad.” Charlie smiled wistfully.  “In fact if the other person is any good it can be damn well worth anything to have them in your bum and have proper sex.” Charlie grinned and so did Harry.   
  
“How big’s your cock when fully erect?” Harry asked.   
  
“About 9 and a half inches or so.” Charlie answered puzzled as to why the questions had gone that direction.   
  
“Charlie, I want you to realize you’re naked.” Harry said as he sat back.  Charlie blushed horribly as in his mind his clothing vanished from sight leaving him revealed to Harry.  He instantly went to cover up.  “Don’t cover up, I like seeing your cock.” Charlie’s blush deepened as his hands moved away from his crotch.  Dragon magic, Charlie realized, and began to try to put the images in his own mind that would let him get out of it if he needed to.   
  
“Harry…” Charlie wasn’t sure what was entirely going on but as his cock was getting harder and throbbing with need, he had a feeling it was a mix of dragon magic and the dragon pheromone.   
  
“Charlie have you ever heard of a person like me having the power to order people and they always obeyed?” Charlie seemed to rack his memory for the slightest tid bit about half dragons and dragon kin, the arousal and fog of lust rolling through his mind making it harder to recall, especially as another part of his mind was trying to defend itself from the magic.   
  
“Yeah, usually most are just overly charming or charismatic.  But sometimes, very rarely, one will be born with the power to command.” Charlie’s cock bobbed up and down, nodding along with his head.   
  
“Well I seem to have that power…” He sat back for a bit.  “Tell me the truth… is it wrong for me to make others do things?” Harry looked up slightly afraid of what Charlie might say.   
  
“I think it’d be nicer if you asked… but if you have the talent maybe you should use it.” Charlie seemed detached from the conversation, looking at it more like a dragon researcher and less like a person being made to sit on display for Harry.  Though the more he used the training he had the more he was able to realize that Harry was putting him on display.  He was okay with it up to a point.   
  
“Okay.” Harry murmured.  “Are there any books on what my limits are or how long this power lasts?” Harry wanted to know the facts before he decided for himself.   
  
“Well the power will be with you till you die.  As for how long it lasts on a person is determined by your will.  This is ancient dragon magic mixed with wizarding magics.  You’re bound to find times of the month that it works stronger then others.  But your imagination is the limit of the power.” Harry kind of liked the fact that now for once in his life he was the one in charge.  But in equal parts he feared what he might do with this power that he didn’t fully understand and clearly didn’t have a firm grim upon.  He wondered for a second if he should cancel going back to Hogwarts, this might be a disaster if he lost control there.   
  
“Is there anyone it won’t work on?” Harry was trying to figure out exactly what he could and couldn’t do.   
  
“Well there is debate on wither or not it’ll work on your mate… since it’s believed the mate is always willing… but there is a chance that even your mate will be affected.” Charlie watched as Harry mulled that over.  “Of course if you didn’t want him to be under your sway, you could brew a potion…” Harry nodded, already thinking of how to protect who ever his lover was from his wicked imagination.  Other people were one thing…but his soul mate who was made just for him… that was something entirely different.   
  
“Okay with that out of the way, I would like to try to bottom with my mouth at least.” Harry blushed.  “May I suck your cock?” Harry nearly whispered.   
  
“I don’t think…” Charlie had broken free from his hold, Harry could feel the barriers that Charlie was working on with his mind.    
  
“The truth?” Harry asked as he looked into Charlie’s eyes, the shields cracking under the weight of his gaze.   
  
“YES!  GODS YES! SINK THAT MOUTH DOWN ON MY STIFF PRICK!” Charlie all but screamed.   
  
“Okay then.” Harry smiled and sank down on Charlie’s cock.  His throat accepting the organ easier then he’d thought it would.  Chalking it up to dragon magic he began to bob up and down on Charlie’s hot prong.  Loving every second of the delicious skin.  Time melted away for Harry and he was shocked when Charlie’s cock exploded in orgasm, filling his mouth with the white hot joy of Charlie’s release.   
  
“Wow.” Charlie slumped back, lost in the fog of lust even after his orgasm.  His mind totally white washed of all other thought.   
  
“Rest here, I’m going to take a shower.” Harry licked his lips and as soon as he left the room he whispered, “Everyone who is fully rested can now wake up.  No awkwardness about this having happened, only light hearted acceptance.  I don’t want things to be weird between us.” He went off to the shower, utterly content in what had happened.   
  
Mean while in the kitchen the Weasley men finally stirred.  Ron slightly blushed at waking up naked in front of his family but didn’t really mind once he realized they were naked too.  They went back to breakfast and all was normal with them.  Ron looked at the mail Percy had brought in and noticed today was the day they were to go on to Hogwarts.   
  
“Blimey I totally forgot the date.” Ron muttered.   
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.” Arthur said as he went about devouring a piece of toast.  “Besides, you and Harry will be back with your friends in a few hours.” He smiled light heartedly.   
  
“Right… OH!” Ron realizing he’d forgotten why he’d come down in the first place raced up stairs to find Charlie sleeping on Harry’s floor.  “Where’s Harry?” He worried as he asked his brother.   
  
“Shower.” Charlie muttered as he went back to sleep, snoring as he drifted off.   
  
“Harry?” Ron blushed as he knocked on the bathroom door.   
  
“Come on in Ron.” Harry said after a bit.  Ron came in and stopped with the door open, in the shower was Harry, his muscularly sculpted body slick with water.  His body looked even more arousing wet then dry and Ron sprang back to an intense arousal.   
  
“Um… you said you’d think about fucking me?” Ron blushed and looked down.   
  
“OH!” Harry had let it slip his mind.  “Well you know what, there’s room enough in the shower if you want to join?” He offered Ron a way in and Ron jumped at it.  Never minding that he’d forgotten to close the door and with in seconds was in front of Harry blushing as Harry soaped up and washed his back.   
  
“You don’t have…”Ron suddenly wasn’t sure what to do with Harry being so tender and caring towards him.  On one level it was everything he wanted, but on another.. He wasn’t Harry’s mate, he wasn’t the one who was going to be with Harry forever.    
  
“None sense.  I want to.” Harry smiled at his friend’s back.  He wanted to explore Ron for a long time now.  And this just gave him the opportunity.  Skillfully his hands threaded down Ron’s sides and held his hips firmly.  “I’m going to make love to you.” Harry whispered into Ron’s ear as he positioned his large cock between Ron’s buns.  Gently he started to hump back and forth between those gloriously freckled buns as he soaped up Ron’s pecks.   
  
“Oh Harry.” Ron moaned.  A quick fuck he’d expected, but to be made loved to… that meant that even though he wasn’t his soul mate or even his bonding mate… Ron was important to Harry.  Important and loved.  It melted Ron’s heart and he hoped he would get this memory for the rest of his life.   
  
“It’s okay.” Ron blushed as Harry had started to lick his neck.  “You can cum as much as you need to or want to.” Harry coed into Ron’s neck as he slowly soaped up his friend’s abs.  Working his Quidditch trained hands nimbly down Ron’s treasure trail and teasing the hard on that waited for him there.   
  
“Thanks…” Ron moaned as he moved back against Harry, Harry’s nuts resting against the underside of his ass.  “Gods this feels…”   
  
“So right.” Harry finished as he sucked on Ron’s ear from behind.  He gripped Ron’s cock and only managed a few quick strokes before Ron shot his load against the shower wall.   
  
“Sorry…” Ron mumbled through his orgasmic haze.   
  
“Nothing to be sorry about; that was beautiful.” Ron’s eyes turned and were swallowed up by emerald orbs that only spoke the truth.   
  
“Thanks.” He mumbled against Harry’s lips seconds before they began to kiss.  Ron seemed to melt into the kiss, giving his body and soul to his friend.  Never caring that he was never going to be his life partner, but cherishing that he’d always be a lover.   
  
“Your kisses are sweet.” Harry grinned into Ron’s lips.  Their foreheads touching.  “What say I start making love to this glorious ass of yours?” Ron moaned as Harry flexed his cock between Ron’s lily white ass cheeks.   
  
“YES PLEASE!” Ron begged licking Harry’s lips for another kiss.  Harry dove in for a kiss and pulled back at his hips.  Stabbing his cock into Ron’s already lubed and waiting hole at the same time his tongue penetrated Ron’s mouth.  Ron was on fire with passion as Harry made slow and gentle love to him.  Never hurrying, never forcing, always gentle and caring.  As if Ron was a fragile thing to be cherished and loved gently for fear of breaking.  Ron blushed at that thought and sought to blot it form his mind by sucking on Harry’s tongue.  All at once he came again, Harry’s cock a hot poker that was stabbing at his prostate over and over again.  “OH GODS HARRY!” He hit nearly the same spot again on the wall.   
  
“Glad you like it Ron.” He said seductively.  “This is all for you.” Harry nuzzled Ron with care and began to fondle his chest and abs.   
  
“Gods…” Ron whimpered with pleasure at the way Harry’s warm hands traced over his skin.  The warm ghosting of hands making his hard on get harder instead of wilting form the second orgasm.   
  
“I’m close Ron.” Harry whispered into Ron’s ear, nibbling on the shell and tugging on the lobe afterwards.   
  
“Fuck…” Ron gave a needy whimper.   
  
“You like that do you?” Harry flexed his cock inside his best friend’s ass.   
  
“YES!” Ron moaned.   
  
“HERE IT COMES!” Harry moaned and drove his cock home into Ron’s ass, spraying Ron’s insides with his molten hot jets of white cream.   
  
“Fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!” Ron nearly screamed as he started a massive non stop orgasm with Harry.  The magic of Harry’s orgasm spreading through his system just like it would probably his whole family.  Ron didn’t care right now.  He didn’t care if Merlin himself walked in, he was having sex for the first real time with someone who cared about him.  It seemed like hours later that he realized he’d passed out against Harry, Harry had caught him and held him gently, his cock still up Ron’s tight near virgin hole.   
  
“Welcome back.” Harry said softly and kissed Ron’s temple.  They were sitting down in the bath now.   
  
“Hey.” Ron said sheepishly.   
  
“Gods you’re beautiful.” Harry swept a stray wet lock off of Ron’s forehead.   
  
“No I’m not.” Ron looked down and blushed.   
  
“Oh yes you are.” Harry tilted his head up and kissed him deeply.  “And who ever you’re meant to be with is going to be damn lucky to have you.  And they’d better not forget it.” Harry smiled warmly, his eyes lacking any of the menace that his voice carried. “Or they’ll have ME to deal with.”   
  
“You think you’ll find your soul mate at Hogwarts?” Ron looked up after a while at Harry’s face.   
  
“Yes.” Harry nodded.  Some how he knew he’d see his lover in less then a few hours.  His body seemed to be counting down to it.  That last dream still had him thinking about Draco Malfoy of all people but he felt more and more drawn to his mate as the minutes passed.   
  
“How do you know?”   
  
“Every bit of me is screaming that he’s getting closer to me… both in time and location.” Harry looked down at Ron’s awed face.   
  
“Do you regret…” He made a vague gesture at himself.   
  
“Not on your life.” Harry swooped down and kissed him again.  “You’re my best friend, a gorgeous guy, and VERY shaggable.” Harry added.  “And I don’t regret a single thing with you, except maybe that stupid fight in third year.” Harry grinned as Ron rolled his eyes and groaned.   
  
“Never going to let me forget that are you.” Ron snorted and then sighed as he leaned back against Harry.   
  
“Never.” Harry grinned as he squeezed Ron.  He’d have said more but a voice suddenly shocked them out of their happy little world.   
  
“If you two are done, we have  train to ketch.” Ron’s eyes went wide as he realized that was his father standing in the bathroom door.   
  
“We’ll be out in a minute Mr. Weasley.” Harry called through the very see through curtain.   
  
“Should just call me dad or Arthur.  Since you’ve made love to most of my sons not to mention with me.” He grinned and walked away.   
  
“URG.” Ron sighed with his hands over his eyes to try to block out those mental images.   
  
“Don’t worry.  I’m sure we’ll have time to blot those out on the train ride.” Harry nipped at Ron’s ear eliciting a squeak.  “Or add new ones...” Harry smirked as he put his hand out for Ron to take.  “Come on.”   
  


***

  
  
“The same every year.” Molly started as they made their way through the station.   
  
“Always crowded with muggles.” Ron and Harry finished with him.  They’d heard Ron’s mom make the same statement every year for seven years now.  The woman was amazingly accurate, and this year proved to be no less so.   
  
“You two are worse then the twins.” She tutted off as she helped them through the barrier.   
  
“What’d we do?” Fred and George crossed right after her.   
  
“You’re you.” She muttered as she saw to Harry and Ron getting on the train.   
  
“Of course we’re us.” Fred called after her.   
  
“But you still can’t tell which one’s which!” George called out to finish.   
  
“Merlin’s sagging balls they drive me half bat shit insane.” Molly cursed much to Harry’s amusement.   
  
“Misses WEASLEY!” He admonished.   
  
“Molly, please.” She said.  “And it’s perfectly okay to talk like that.  I’m an adult.” She smiled and patted him on the shoulder and hugged both him and Ron.  “Be safe you two?”   
  
“Sure.” Ron said as Harry nodded, both looking guilty as sin.  Once they were on the train Ron turned to Harry.  “Think she knows what you said about the condoms that time?” Ron smirked.   
  
“Not a clue, but gods was that ever hilarious when she said that.” He grinned as he thought about how Molly had phrased that.   
  
“I suppose dad or the twins will tell her about you and the orgy.” Ron sighed.   
  
“She’ll probably love me more then.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“How the hell do you manage that.” Ron shook his head in utter disbelief.  “We do something minor we get howlers, you have faced the dark lord how many freaking times, plus a dragon, and the ministry, and heaven knows what else… and all she does… is OFFER you more food.” Ron threw his arms in the air.   
  
“Your mom fancies me?” Harry supplied by way of asking.   
  
“Don’t.” Ron pointed a finger at him.  “My father and brothers was one thing… that I can handle.  Mom is off limits.” He said in a warning tone.   
  
“Come off it.” Harry swatted Ron’s pointing finger.  “Into boys.” He pointed himself as people walked past and gasped.  “Mostly.” He smiled to himself looking after a couple seventh years who walked by.   
  
“HARRY!” Ron blushed.   
  
“It’s true.  I’m not about to lie about it for anyone.” He looked around the hall of the train.   
  
“Oh fuck.” Ron covered his face.   
  
“I, HARRY JAMES POTTER LOVE FUCKING MEN!” Harry screamed out as all of the noise on the train stopped instantly.  Everyone dropped what they’d been holding to look at Harry.  If that wasn’t bad enough, all the doors up the train were still open so EVERY one had heard him yell.   
  
“About time he admitted it.” A voice prickled in Harry’s ear even though she was feet away.  Everything about her screamed at him to hurt her.  He spun around to see the bitch of Slytherin hanging on Draco’s shoulder.   
  
“Pansy.” Harry regarded her coldly.  His senses prickling worse at her.  He couldn’t put a name to this need, this desire to utterly tear her to shreds.  He felt something inside him welling up to strike as she opened her mouth.   
  
“What in the whole of this world thinks you have the right to address me by my…” But her voice caught in her throat.  Her shirt sleeve was unraveling as if being shredded by magic.  Her arm where it actually touched Draco’s neck burning.   
  
“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY MATE!” Harry’s eyes went gold as the lamps in the hall exploded.   
  
“Your what?” She stammered, unable to move.   
  
“HANDS.  Yours.  OFF. HIM. NOW!” Harry pointed and her hand flew back as if it had been hit with a rock.  She winced and rubbed her hand.   
  
“Harry.” Ron bit his lip.  He’d heard him call Draco his mate.  He knew from Charlie that once he found his mate, NOTHING in the universe could keep them apart.  And anything that tried often ended up very dead and very bloody very very quickly.   
  
“YOU BASTARD!” She started to charge her wand at him and Draco turned and looked at her, his silver eyes nearly blue with rage.   
  
“Threaten him again…” His voice frozen with rage.  “And I’ll personally see to it that nothing remotely sexual EVER happens to you for the rest of your very miserable life.” She squeaked and hid behind Blaise as he stood there in as much confusion as the rest of them.   
  
“What the…” Someone called as both boys started to glow as they walked closer.   
  
“What took you so long?” Draco asked as he was inches from Harry. His breath ghosting over Harry’s skin.   
  
“Forgot what day it was.” Harry blushed and then they touched with their lips.  The force of the magic exploded between them, enough so that the train fell off the tracks and lay sideways.  Many parents screamed as the shock wave went out.  All across the world little gizmos and devices went off, and many wizards with the skill to sense great power sat up straight, feeling the presence of an awakened Dragon Lord.  The magic that was unleashed with just a kiss was a prelude to what their lives would be like from now on.


	8. OH MY GODS

Lucius set up in bed as alarms screamed and screeched all over the manor.  Narcissia woke up quickly as well and followed her retreating husband through the house.  Her white gold silk robe, which matched Lucius’ white gold silk sleep pants, billowing as they went through the manor till Lucius found what he was looking for in the Library.   
  
“What is it?” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.   
  
“And alarm I set up in case Draco was ever in trouble.” Lucius hadn’t even bothered with a robe as he ran from room to room into the library.  Quickly rattling off the password the bookcase vanished and he walked into a heavily warded room.  Across the stones many layers of runes and charms lay woven together, culminating in a large circle on the floor and ceiling.  Between them ran many lines of magic and pulsing colors.   
  
“You built this yourself?” She looked sideways at her husband.  He was many things but inventive hadn’t been one she’d have used.  Careful, calculating, and well planned, maybe.  But this looked like more then he could have been able to do on his own.   
  
“Invented it myself.” He clarified as he started reading the symbols and data it was spewing forth.  A frown creasing his forehead as he read the data stream.   
  
“Okay… what happened?” Narcissia decided to table the questions that were boiling in her mind at how much her husband had hidden from her.   
  
“Draco was just at the center of a magical explosion…” Lucius’ voice was low as he started checking other readings, trying to see how big the damage was.   
  
“Gods…” Her hand went to her face quickly.  “Is he…” He couldn’t be dead, not now, not after they were finally free.   
  
“No, he’s fine… that’s the odd thing… the explosion came from him.  He’s still putting it out… along with someone else there.  It’s.. covering the whole planet…” He looked at another display that was blinking red, and all color drained from his face as he looked at his wife and absently wondered if he had time to kiss her before they died.   
  
“What’s that one?” The look of horror on his face was enough to tell her it was bad.   
  
“It indicates that the wards on the manor cracked.” He started reading the details to himself.  “The explosion they’re creating hit us hard, cracked a hole into our wards, it’s repairing now… but the fact that the explosion went from kings cross station to here in seconds… scares the crap out of me.” He stepped back and looked at her.  “Something is..” Relief spilling into him as he realized they weren’t going to die today.   
  
“Will Master and Mistress be for wanting us to set up the new Master’s sweet?” A house elf popped in and interrupted him.   
  
“What new Master?” Lucius looked Narcissa up and down.  “She’s not pregnant.” His wife smacked him hard enough for him to rub his bare shoulder and give her a look.  “Well you’re not.”   
  
“I’d like to think you’d know because you were there for it, not because of how I look.” Narcissa gave him a dark look.   
  
“Well I’d hope so too given the fact that neither of us have a mistress.” Lucius frowned and turned back to the house elf when it cleared it’s throat.   
  
“We do not speak of more heirs.” Another house elf popped in.  “We speak of the Dragon Lord.”   
  
“Dragon Lord?” Lucius tried to remember where he’d heard that.  “What’s he got to do with our house?”  He remembered some tripe about a dragon kin wizard by that name.   
  
“He has chosen your son.” The first house elf pointed to the warded circle Lucius had been checking.  “Your heir is his mate.” It said simply as it looked at Lucius like he was blind for not seeing that.   
  
“WHAT!” Lucius screamed, whirling around and staring at the line of magic the elf had indicated, cursing under his breath as he studied it.   
  


***

  
  
“What the hell was that?” Hermione asked as she shoved an unconscious Neville off of herself.   
  
“That would be Harry finding his soul mate.” Ron said as he helped her to her feet out of the side of the train where he was standing.   
  
“His what?” She blinked owlishly at Ron before he pointed at where Harry was currently at, though she never bothered looking.   
  
“It’s a long story.  Basically it boils down to he’s part dragon, he’s gay, and he picked Draco Malfoy as his soul mate, or rather Draco was picked from the start as his soul mate.  Anyways, they found each other finally and well BOOM.” Ron gestured around them.  “But you know, keep it all on the down low because no one’s meant to know.” Ron gave a hard eye roll as he again gestured around.   
  
“Okay I hit my head harder then I thought.” Hermione sat down and started taking her blood pressure.  “I’m just going to sit here till all is right with the universe and you start talking sense again.” She sat there for a while, all the time Ron looking at her like she’d lost her mind.  Though if he’d been in the train when the explosion hit and she’d been telling him about all this he might have felt like he’d gotten hit to hard too.   
  
“Mione, I’m not joking.” Ron pointed down the length of the train towards something, again, and she followed his finger this time, with her eyes.  Sitting amongst the wreckage was Harry and Draco, snogging for all they were worth.   
  
“Wow…” She muttered as she watched them.  Blushing slightly as Harry started taking Draco’s cloths off.  All too soon the black sweater and the white under shirt were strewn about the platform, his bare pale chest exposed to the dim light inside the train station, the pair of them had been too close to it really for this sort of thing.   
  
“Gods I love you.” Harry said as he captured Draco’s nipple in his mouth and began devouring it.  Savoring the soft texture of the skin, the sweet taste and the dirty little moans Draco made when ever he tugged with his teeth on the erect bit of flesh.   
  
“FUCK YES!” Draco moaned.  His eyes fluttering open and closed as Harry tortured his dusty rose colored nipples.  He spotted people trying to come into the nest of rubble that they’d some how managed to accumulate around them and felt Harry instinctively put a barrier around them.  In his heart he knew this would be the moment he lost his virginity, and he didn’t care.  He was with his Harry and that’s all that mattered to him.   
  
“You are perfect.” Harry kissed his way up Draco’s body and suckled on his Adam’s apple, “So perfect… so right…” Harry moaned as if touching any part of Draco’s skin was akin to being in paradise.  His nimble fingers traced the lines of Draco’s abs and down the white blonde platinum treasure trail to his prize.  Draco made a needy whimper as Harry roughly yanked his pants down, toying with the base of his hardening cock.  Draco so wanted to rise to the occasion and have a quip about how it was about time Harry realized all this, and maybe throw in about how he was never going to get tired of being admired by a dragon like Harry, but honestly he didn’t have it in him to be eloquent with his words.   
  
“Need… you…” Harry nodded at Draco’s whimpering tone.  He knew what Draco needed.  Knew that with out it this would be pointless some how.  He tore the remaining covering off of Draco, leaving his assets bare for all to see.  Harry threw back his head and howled a Dragon’s cry.  Warning everyone if anyone DARED come after his mate they were dead before they touched him.  And with lightning fast speeds Harry’s head flew to Draco’s straining ivory tower of flesh.  Draco let out a howl of pleasure as every muscle of Harry’s throat opened up and began milking Draco’s cock.   
  
“Oh gods…” Draco’s head was rolling around against the carpeting that had some how grown under them in the nest Harry had conjured for them out of the wreckage, as Harry deep throated him.  “Oh Harry..” Draco ran his fingers through the silky soft mane of Harry’s hair.  “OH GODS HARRY I’M I’M I’M GOING TO!” Harry pulled off as Draco began cumming, the whimper of loss being ignored till after Harry had caught the spewing cream he had milked out of Draco’s hairless balls.   
  
“Don’t worry.  I’m not done.” Harry whispered as he started fingering Draco’s cum into Draco’s ass hole.  “I just wanted some very personal lube for our first time.” He leaned in and kissed Draco’s blushing cheeks and then his open mouth.   
  
“Oh Harry.” Draco looked at him dreamily, his eyes lust blown as he gazed at his love.   
  
“Yes love?” Harry leaned in close, the whole of his world consisting of Draco’s eyes, lips and anus as he fingered in more cum.   
  
“Make love to me?” Draco bit his lip, feeling stupid but right for having asked this.  Harry didn’t even hesitate; he kissed Draco fully and openly, sharing his soul and his love with the blonde beneath him.   
  
“Always and forever my darling.” Harry smiled warmly and finished fingering Draco.  “Now to lube my pole.” Harry’s powers flared up as his cloths were shredded from his body, leaving his tanned body on full display.   
  
“Oh my god his ass is so firm.” Hermione gasped.   
  
“That’s nothing you should feel it while he’s pounding into you.” Ron said conversationally.   
  
“I can only imagine.” Hermione sighed, not carrying Ron had all but told her he’d been fucked by Harry.   
  
“Ready Draco?” Harry jerked himself off slowly, using Draco’s cum as lube.   
  
“OH FUCK YES!” Draco threw his head back and arched up off the carpeted floor as Harry drove his enormous hard on slowly into Draco’s virgin hole.  Relishing in each millimeter of it’s warm embrace.  Mapping it out in his mind for places to explore later on, Harry kept on driving home till he’s cock was lodged in right down to his balls.    
  
“UHNG!” Draco groaned out as he tried to get used to the sheer size of what was inside him now.   
  
“Filling isn’t it.” Harry smiled and then smirked at Draco’s enthusiastic nod.  “Okay?” Draco nodded, words lost to him as Harry’s cock flexed and throbbed like a warm probe inside his ass.  The constant stimulation of his ass and prostate about to send Draco over the top again.  “Ready for me to move?” Harry asked and Draco nodded again, his eyes locked with Harry’s.   
  
“Yes.” He whimpered before they locked into a heart stopping passionate kiss and Harry’s hips started thrusting into Draco’s no longer virgin hole.  Animalistic noises tore their way from Harry and Draco’s throat as they made love right there in their magical bubble.  Close to a hundred people watching as they went at it, and just as it had at Grimmauld Place, Harry’s arousal was catching.   
  
“Oh Terry…” Blaise walked over to where Terry Boot was sitting and leaned over to him.   
  
“Yes Blaise?” Terry looked up from his seat on the floor, his trousers obscenely tented out.   
  
“I hear from some reliable sources that you happen to like to get fucked.” Blaise said in a knowing voice.  His own crotch begging for attention.   
  
“That I do.” Terry reached out and shamelessly stroked Blaise’s crotch.  “Shall we?” Terry looked up.   
  
“Lets.” Blaise smirked as Terry tore at his trousers and began sucking on his cock as soon as he got it into view.  “FUCK!” Blaise moaned as Terry deep throated his nine inch piece of Italian meat.  ‘So the rumors about him being a cock hound ARE true.’ Blaise’s mind muttered to itself before being consumed by the pleasure radiating both from Harry and Draco’s love making and Terry’s exquisite sucking.   
  
Mean while, Seamus walked over to Dean and began snogging him with out a word against a wall.  Not caring that people were watching as he undid Dean’s pants.  Down came Dean’s pants and underwear in one fluid motion and in seconds Seamus had turned Dean around and was eating his ass out.   
  
“OH GODS SEAMUS!” Dean cried out as Seamus added a finger to his tongue’s exploration of his dark skinned ass hole.   
  
“You think that’s something, wait till I get my cock up there.” Seamus bragged in-between lapping at Dean’s back entrance.   
  
“UNG.” Dean shook with pleasure as Seamus’ finger found his prostate and began to worry itself back and forth across his joy buzzer with the calloused finger pad.   
  
“You’re going to fucking melt when my big cock head hits that spot.” Seamus worked a second finger into Dean’s tight virgin hole.  Neither of them noticing, like any of the others, that there were little flashes going off here and there as Colin walked around taking photos.  His own trousers tight against a rather large bulge on his little frame, and the way Colin walked around with his little brother right beside him showed he didn’t care that both of them were overly horny.  Ron licked his lips at that and walked over to where they were taking shots of Harry and Draco in the throws of passion.   
  
“Wouldn’t you two like to be part of that action, not just bystanders?” Ron leaned against a wall, his short shirt riding up to show his red treasure trail and his lean abs.  Colin’s little brother sucked in breath as he stared fixedly at Ron’s jetting out crotch.   
  
“Sure but no one’s exactly offering.” Colin kept snapping pictures as Seamus pulled off of Dean’s ass and muttered a lubrication charm before plowing into his friend’s ass.   
  
“Well I am.” Ron leaned in and nibbled on Colin’s ear as he stroked the smaller boy’s large tool through his cloths.   
  
“OH FUCK.” Colin went weak in the knees and looked up at Ron.  “Where do you want me?” Colin moaned.   
  
“In here.” Ron motioned back towards where Hermione was standing.   
  
“What about me?” Colin’s little brother asked.   
  
“Denise we’re going to…” Colin blushed, he was such a cute virgin Ron thought.   
  
“The more the merrier.” Ron leaned down and kissed Denise on the cheek.  “But you’re going to have to loose the cloths.” Ron nodded at Denise’s equally tented out pants.  Ron formed a plan as Denise nodded and followed him with Colin.  A sixth and a fifth year virgin… he’d have to make this special.   
  
“What about the pictures...” Colin asked kind of distracted as he snapped one of Dean and Seamus kissing.  Dean’s head pinned and half turned against the wall, Seamus on his tip toes kissing Dean as his hips rolled his cock and battered Dean’s prostate.   
  
“I’ve though of that.” They walked up to Hermione.  “Mione, take some photos, out here and in here, please?” Ron asked as he handed Colin’s camera to her.   
  
“Only if I get copies” She said pulling her own hand out of her pants.   
  
“Oh gods yes..” Ron smiled and walked into the room with the two brothers.  “Now I think little brother should get unwrapped first.” Ron put Colin’s hands on Denise’s shirt. “You can help.” He kissed Colin’s hand and earned a blush across the creamy features.  With that they pulled Denise’s shirt off of his head, revealing that all the running around Denise did trying to keep up with Colin over the last five years had really agreed with him.  His body was becoming a tight compact display of muscles.  His skin was the color of fresh cream because he never went anywhere with out a shirt these days.  Denise would later tell them he was too self conscious to be caught even slightly undressed in front of anyone.  But that would change after today.   
  
Together Ron and Colin undid Denise’s pants and pulled them down, taking his trainers and his pants in one go.  Then they made short work of his constricting underwear to reveal a dirty blonde pubic mound and a cock that looked huge on the smaller boy.   
  
“Wow.” Colin stared at his brother’s cock and licked his lips.   
  
“Let’s get big brother unwrapped now.” Ron smirked as Denise nodded and helped him undress Colin in the same way.  Colin’s skin was a slightly more tan under his shirt.  Ron looked at him as he blushed, his face was barely tanned but the rest of him was actually rather nicely tanned.   
  
“I um…” He blushed and took a deep breathe.  “Mom and dad would take Denise out and I’d go sit on the roof and sun bathe… naked.” Colin tried to look anywhere but the two boys now holding his trousers.   
  
“So you’re this tan all over?” Ron asked as he looked at Denise.   
  
“Yeah….” That’s all the encouragement they needed and soon they had Colin down to his socks just like Denise was, his seven inch cock looking even larger then normal because of his utterly smooth crotch.  His body showed Colin had been using Hogwarts’ gym over the last six years and it had indeed pay off.   
  
“Fuck that looks good enough to eat.” Ron stroked Colin’s cock.  “Now my turn,” He stood and let the brothers undress him, looking over their heads at where Hermione had stood to take pictures of the progression.  She was right, he so wanted copies of these pictures.  He ducked down to help the brothers pull his shirt off of his much taller frame and then stood up so they could divest him of his pants.  Once naked his own large cock was right in Denise’s face.  The boy had bent down to take off Ron’s pants and was staring transfixed on Ron’s bare cock.  It only took him a second to work up the nerve and quickly he was suckling on Ron’s knob.  “Yeah!” Ron panted and smiled at the same time.  He reached out and pulled Colin in for a kiss, one arm around his head, Ron’s other arm holding Denise on his cock.   
  
“You close?” Harry looked into Draco’s lust clouded eyes.   
  
“Yeah.” He gave a deep moan as Harry’s cock flexed inside him.  “OH FUCK NOW!” Draco screamed his second orgasm, Harry bent double and sucked on Draco’s rapidly firing cock.  Not missing any of Draco’s honey like nectar as it pours out of his cock.   
  
“Yum.” Harry licked his lips, not caring what he must look like as Draco pouted.  “What is it love?”   
  
“I wanted to cum with you.” He pouted.   
  
“You will.  Next time.” Harry said as he screamed out Draco’s name and flooded Draco’s ass with his seed, his massive magical release at his orgasm also caused Blaise and Terry who were the closest to both cum instantly.   
  
“N-next time?” Draco panted.   
  
“Yep, next time.” Harry turned around and mounted Draco’s cock right into his ass, taking his lover to the hilt in one go.  His ass magically lubricated on instinct as he leaned forward and Draco followed suit.  “Make love to me.” Harry moaned with Draco.   
  
“FUCK YES!” Draco smirked as he began to flex his ass and make sweet love to Harry’s welcoming ass hole.   
  
“FUCK that’s hot.” Dean said as he creamed against the wall, Seamus still in his ass.   
  
“Yeah it is.” Seamus sucked on Dean’s neck as he picked up the speed.  His own orgasm not long after Dean’s.  Panting he leaned against Dean and smiled into his skin.  “Fuck yeah.” He said in a small voice and just grinned like a fool for a while.   
  
“So, do I get a turn at your white ass?” Dean finally said when it felt like Seamus had gone to sleep standing up.   
  
“Sure.” Seamus made to turn around but fell on floor on his stomach.  “Plow me into the floor.” He grinned, his ass up in the air.   
  
“Okay then.” Dean turned around and his black cock was cum slick from fucking the wall where he’d cum.  “Let’s see if your hungry hole can take this black mamba.” He said in a low sex laden voice.   
  
“GODS YES!” Seamus reared up and speared himself unintentionally half way on Dean’s cock.  “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!” He moaned, so lost in the lust of having his virgin ass penetrated he didn’t see Hermione snapping pictures of his face or the long hard black cock disappearing into his ass.  Hermione deeply hoped Colin would make these wizarding photos.  She wondered if anyone had shown him how to do that yet?  But as she wandered from room to room, her knickers soaked from the raw pleasure she was having, she had to take time to lean against random objects from time to time.  She’d cast a handless masturbation charm on herself so that she could take the photos but still get off.  And as she moved closer to Harry and Draco’s bubble the spell seemed to get more intense and more focused.  She was already on to her third orgasm and figured when she was done with all this she’d go lay boneless and wait for someone to fish the train back on the tracks.


	9. Orgies Completed

“What the hell happened?” Fred was sitting on his ass rubbing his head against the wall on the platform looking at the train in utter disarray.   
  
“I think Harry happened.” George was laying next to him.   
  
“What do you mean?” Molly looked confused as she rubbed her head.   
  
“Well the simple answer is Harry’s part dragon and well his soul mate might have been on the train.” George looked at her sheepishly.   
  
“Oh my gods.” She turned and stared at the train.  “That’s so sweet.” She beamed.   
  
“How does he do that?” Fred blinked owlishly at his mother in utter confusion and shock as his mother seemed to be less worried and more happy for Harry.   
  
“I don’t know, but I say we find out and bottle it for the rest of us.” George smirked.  His head now closer to Fred’s hip.   
  
“So the waves we’re feeling…”   
  
“Totally Harry’s fault.” George smirked.   
  
“Do you think we’re the only ones?” Fred bit his lip and looked around.   
  
“Nope.” George pointed to a couple of graduated students and their fathers making out.  “I’d have to say we are most assuredly NOT the only ones.” George smirked.   
  
“Oh.” Fred watched as Lee was making out with his father.   
  
“Yeah.  Hot as hell isn’t it?” George gave a goofy grin, his head now laying in Fred’s lap.   
  
“Gods yes.” He smiled and stroked George’s hair.  “How long till it’s a full blown orgy out here?”   
  
“Not long…” George looked around.  “Lee’s already opening his dad’s pants.  And that couple over there’s already progressed to blow jobs.” George pointed to another couple close to the back of the train.   
  
“What do you think’s got them going?” Fred pointed over at a group of adults who were masturbating and looking near the back of the train, where there seemed to be a lot of rubble laying around.   
  
“Harry.  He’s probably mating.” George giggled.   
  
“You think?” Fred looked down and looked into George’s blue eyes, loosing himself in his brother’s eyes.   
  
“Yeah.  I do.” George leaned up and started kissing Fred, not caring that their mother was sitting there.  “I do a lot more too.” George finally said when they broke the kiss.   
  
“Oh go on and suck him off son.” Molly patted George on the bum.   
  
“MOTHER!” Fred blushed.   
  
“Okay.” George started tugging at Fred’s pants.   
  
“Well it’s not exactly secret that you two fancy each other.  I mean… how old are you two and STILL single.  And you live together.  Not to mention I do the laundry remember?  So sex stains usually register to me.  I just figure you’re happy so why bother you.” She shrugged.  “Besides.  I’m more open minded then you’d think.” She gave a smirk that ran shivers up and down the twins’ collective spines.   
  
“Come one Freddy, she said it was okay.” George pulled Fred’s long hard freckle covered cock out into the day time air.  Devouring his brother’s schlong he didn’t take long to get down to the base.   
  
“Such a talented cock sucker.” Some man said as he stood near the boys.   
  
“Aye, my son’s gifted.” Molly beamed at the stranger.   
  


***

  
  
“Oh gods Harry I’m not going to last.” Draco moaned as he kissed the top of Harry’s spine.   
  
“Then cum in me love, cum in me and fill me.” Harry was fucking back to meet Draco’s thrusts.  Understanding immensely why Ron had liked having a cock up his ass.  It some how gave him this sense of love and completion.  Harry turned his head slightly and smiled up at Draco.  “Breed my arse.” He smirked wickedly.   
  
“Aye, aye sir.” Draco smirked and picked up the pace as he plowed in and out relentlessly in Harry’s milking ass.   
  
“OH GODS DRACO!” Harry turned back around as he began to pant.  He felt magic leaping around him, drawing it in.  He felt he’d have to fuck Draco again after this to get all this magic out of his system.   
  
“OH GODS HERE … IT…”   
  
“CUMS!”  Harry and Draco finished together as they both came hard from Draco’s ministrations.    
  
“Gods…” Harry turned around totally, still fully impaled on Draco’s cock.  Draco’s mouth fell open and he gave a mute moan of approval at Harry’s move.  “I love you.” Harry captured Draco’s lips and began to make out.  He rolled around till Draco was on his back again.  Draco smiled up through sex hazed eyes and kissed Harry’s nose.   
  
“You’re ready to go again, aren’t you?” Draco gave a half smile.   
  
“Um… yeah I think so.” Harry blushed.   
  
“Well then plow in.  I’m starting to get a little sleepy, going to need to…” Draco yawned.  “Sleep the whole way to Hogwarts.” Draco sleepily smiled up at Harry.   
  
“Well I’ll be quick then.” Harry leaned in and kissed Draco on the lips firmly as he pulled himself up off of Draco’s cock.  Aiming his own cock and muttering a charm he lubed Draco’s sweet passage up and plowed in.  Like an animal possessed he began to fuck his lover.   
  
“I wish someone loved me like that.” Denise said as he jerked off Ron’s cock.   
  
“Well I may not love you will all my heart, but I do care about you.” Ron said as he leaned down and began sucking on Denise’s cock.  The smaller boy’s mouth fell open and moaned as the older boy sucked him off.   
  
“What about me?” Colin blushed.  Ron simply lifted his ass and pointed at it.  “You want me to…” Colin couldn’t even say it as Ron nodded with his brother’s cock still in his throat.  “Okay.” Colin spit on his hand and then though about Ron’s ass.  Getting on his knees he began to eat Ron out.   
  
“UNG!” Ron moaned around Denise’s cock.  He’d not be rimmed before but gods Colin was making up for that with his nimble tongue.  Ron hyperventilated around Denise’s cock and nearly drove the boy over the edge.   
  
“Here I go.” Colin got up and shoved the whole of his dick up Ron’s passage way and held himself there, fully sheathed in Ron.  Ron for his part gasped and deep throated Denise.  Denise in turn panted and started screaming as he was trying to cum.  Ron clamped his lips down tight around Denise’s cock and created enough pressure to prevent his cum from spill out.  Denise panted and looked down at Ron who had taken to holding his cock with his hands to talk.   
  
“Didn’t want you to cum just yet.” Ron smiled and licked the swollen cock head.  “Want you both in my ass.” Ron smirked as the brothers both gasped.  “Sit back on the seat Colin.” Ron moved back with Colin, never breaking the penetration of his ass.  He leaned back and kissed Colin over his shoulder and then spread his legs so Denise could see where his brother’s cock speared Ron’s hole.  “Now plow into me Denise.”  Denise didn’t need to be told twice and in one fluid motion he shoved in beside his brother’s cock.  Both of them blushing like mad Ron braced his feet on the bench and began to trust up and down on their cocks.   
  
“uuunnnn” The sound was slight and strangled from across the room.  Ron noticed Neville was fisting his swollen knob himself.  He smiled at Neville and Neville blushed deeply as he bit his hand to keep from moaning.  And all the while Hermione took pictures around the cabin.  She turned back to get photos of Dean and Seamus cuddling post colitis.  And she got shots of Terry being fucked into the wall by Blaise, who as he came pulled out of Terry’s ass, covering it in his cum.   
  
She thought he’d probably just do the Slytherin thing and walk away leaving his friend to clean up.  But instead, much to her amusement and the camera’s glee, Blaise bent down and began to lick his cum off of Terry’s body.  Once it was all licked up from Terry’s body, Blaise centered on the boy’s ass and began eating it out.  Devouring his own seed out of his fuck buddy’s ass, Blaise couldn’t see the close up Hermione got of his dark tanned face plastered in Terry’s ass.   
  
Everyone turned as Harry began to roar again.  He arched his back and two dragon wings shot out of his shoulders.  He stretched out his limbs as he kept on roaring.  Harry’s orgasm pouring out of his body and through Draco; the magic of Harry’s orgasm echoing and pouring out through out everyone, leaving not one person in the whole of the station that wasn’t in the throws of a massive orgasm.  The magic just kept on going till suddenly the train gave a lurch and everyone realized the train had righted itself and had pulled out of the station.  Leaving their naked and horny families to deal with the aftermath.   
  
Harry flexed his wings and broke the bubble on him and Draco, wordlessly casting a cleaning charm on the two of them, now that they sat on the back of the last car on the train.  He looked around at the stunned silence of the train that soon erupted in claps.  Harry picked up Draco’s naked body and walked to Draco’s compartment, his own things now following behind him through the air.  Harry pulled in his wings and folded them so they took up less room.   
  
“You have wings.” Draco said conversationally.   
  
“That I do.” He stroked a thumb over Draco’s hairless balls.  “That I do.”   
  


***

  
  
“Lee you old dog!” George grinned as he walked up to his friend who was sitting naked on his naked father’s lap.  Lee had been taking his father’s cock up his ass when the orgasmic wave took hold.   
  
“Hey.” Lee said sheepishly.   
  
“What you doing here?” Fred asked blushing.   
  
“My little brother’s first year, he’s finally old enough.” He turned and heard his father moan.  Looking down Lee realized his father was still in him and blushed slightly.  “Um…so…” Then he caught sight that Fred’s cock was hanging out as was George’s.   
  
“Wanna ketch a pint with us?  Both of you?” George extended the offer to both of them.   
  
“Sure, let me get my pants on.” Lee’s father Alex said in a deep gruff voice as he shook George’s hand.   
  


***

  
  
“You need some help?” Blaise held the door open while Harry carried Draco’s exhausted and passed out body through it to the compartment.   
  
“Yeah, could you clean off a seat for him?” He motioned to Draco with his chin.   
  
“Sure.” Once they were in, Blaise cleaned off a whole bench and moved so Draco could be laid down.   
  
“Not that I don’t appreciated it, because I do, but why are you being so nice?” Harry looked at Blaise.   
  
“He’s my best friend.  And you’re his lover.” Blaise shrugged.  “Not saying we’ll be best friends, but I’m not stupid.” He smiled and sat down, just as naked as the other two boys.  “If I want to stay his friend I have to choose you as at least someone not to hate.” He shrugged.  “So I’m choosing to be an alley.” He handed Harry Draco’s cloths from the hallway.  “I’ll let you dress him.”  Harry looked at the cloths and then snapped his fingers, they fitted themselves on Draco’s body and looked just as good as they did when Harry had seen him earlier.   
  
“Gods…” Harry sucked in breathe as Draco turned on his side sleeping, his cloth clad ass to the room.   
  
“Yeah.  He was voted best ass.” Blaise smirked and Harry laughed and sat on the floor and watched his lover sleep.  “Going to dress?” He looked at Harry’s hard cock and naked hard body and bit his lip to stop from moaning.  His own cock giving him away.   
  
“Why Blaise, do I turn you on?” Harry smirked up at the boy.   
  
“YES!” Blaise blushed and tried to look away.   
  
“You should do something about that hard on… jerk off for me.” Harry smirked as Blaise just gripped his cock and started beating off with out thinking about it.  “After Draco wakes up he and I have to talk about me and sex and involving others.” Harry watched the play of muscles under skin as Blaise nodded and beat off.  “But at any rate once you’ve cum, feel free to dress.” Harry stretched out his wings and yawned.  He was getting tired, and he knew he needed to sleep.  Wrapping his wings around him he curled up under the window in the cabin.  He and Draco slept through the long train ride and it wasn’t till Blaise was waking them up that Harry realized he was dressed from the hips down.   
  
“About time you woke up.” Blaise smiled as he went to wake up Draco.   
  
“We’re there?” Harry yawned and realized his wings were gone.   
  
“Yeah.  We just got here.” He nodded as he woke up Draco.  “You two can have the cabin now but don’t take forever; you have to get to the school too.” He shook his head and walked out with his own things.   
  
“Your wings are gone.” Draco blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
  
“I think they retracted.” Harry looked at his back’s reflection in the cabin window and realized he now had a dragon scale pattern all over his back.  “Looks like they pulled into this.” He tapped the small razor sharp claws just barely pointing out of his shoulders.   
  
“That has to hurt pulling in and out.” Draco stroked the scales down Harry’s spine.   
  
“Yeah… the wings coming out the first time hurt like hell… but I was asleep for the pulling in part.” He flexed his shoulders.  “I suppose I can put on a shirt now.” He smiled over his shoulder at Draco who blushed.   
  
“Yeah…” He mumbled.   
  
Harry turned around before Draco’s hand was fully withdrawn and kissed the open palm.  “Love you.” He smiled up.   
  
“Love you too.”   
  
“Let’s go face them?” He looked Draco in the eyes.   
  
“With you I can face anything.”


	10. Dragon in a Corner

Draco leaned against Harry’s strong arms and walked with him off of the train.  Several people clapping as they saw them and then busying themselves with getting a carriage to the school.  Harry held Draco’s hand as they stood and waited, watching Ron and the Crevley brothers getting into a carriage with Neville.

“How long do you think Ron’s pants will stay on?” Harry leaned in and smiled into Draco’s cheek.

“About as long as either of ours.” Draco smirked as he and Harry got into a carriage.

“Planning on seducing me Mr. Malfoy?” Harry said in a staged voice.

“Who needs seducing with a horny half dragon?” Draco rolled his eyes.

***

They’d barely been in the carriage for five minutes and Draco had Harry’s pants open and was blowing his lover in the open carriage.  Not caring who saw them enjoying each other’s fine young bodies.  Harry threw his head back, panting with lust laced pleasure at Draco’s ministrations.

“FUCK …Where did you learn…?” Harry swallowed and panted.  Draco looked up with a smirk and wriggled his tongue around Harry’s ample pole.  “Uhhhhhhhhg.” Harry’s mouth fell open, his hyperventilating spurring Draco on.  He looked up into Harry’s emerald eyes and gave a predatory smirk as he sped up.  Attacking Harry’s sex organ with new vigor.  Harry gave a mighty shutter and a shout as he filled Draco’s mouth with his creamy nectar.

“That’s good from the source.” Draco licked his lips and sat back on the chair and looked with glee at the blank vacant look he’d inspired and instilled into Harry.

“Wow.” Harry finally said.

“That’s all I get?” Draco smirked.

“OH HELL NO!” He pinned Draco to the side of the carriage, his eyes going gold as he captured his mate’s mouth

“UMPH!” Draco barely got a sound out as Harry surprised him with the passionate kiss.  Draco was so distracted that he never noticed Harry’s hands toying with his trouser fly.  “Oh gods Harry!” Draco moaned as his throbbing flesh was held in the open air.

“You think that’s something…” Harry gave a wicked smirk as he sank to his knees, giving up the need to hold on his pants, he gave his undivided attention to Draco’s cock.  Lavishing the throbbing ivory column of flesh with love and attention, Harry marveled at how vocal Draco was.

“Oh shit.. there… yes… OH FUCK YES!” Draco was screaming as he all but fucked Harry’s willing mouth.  Harry felt more then saw the blush creep on the Thestral behind him.  Inwardly smirking that he was causing this animal embarrassment.

He narrowed down his world to just Draco’s cock as he swallowed it, hoping to make this last but knowing it wouldn’t.  Driven to distraction by his lover’s sex pole, Harry didn’t notice as they crossed the threshold of Hogwarts.  If he’d been sitting up and looking around at anything other then the white blonde hairs at the base of Draco’s cock, he’d have noticed that the boars that guarded the entrance to the grounds had reacted to him.

Instantly after them the gate had sealed itself shut and an ancient warding system had been triggered.  Centuries of waiting finally coming into play as the hapless Dragon lord blew his lover on the ride up to the castle.  Luckily for Hagrid and the first years they’d already crossed the lake by the time Harry had crossed the gate.  Because at that exact instant the wards formed a perfect sphere over and around Hogwarts.  Completely sealing it off from the outside world.

***

“Head MISTRESS!” A painting screamed at McGonagall.

“What is it?” The elderly woman looked up over her stack of parchment she was reviewing for the start of term.

“The defenses have come online… we’re sealed in.” The thin woman in the painting paled.

“What?” McGonagall wrinkled her aged brow.  “What defenses?”

“Ma’am.” An ancient looking wizard coughed.  “The Dragon Lord has just arrived.  Him and his mate.” A hushed murmur went through all the Head Mistress’ office paintings.

“The what?” The old witch scratched her head.

“The Dragon Lord.  Once every few dozen generations one is born.” The old wizard replied.  “This school was built by two Dragon lords… and has hosted Five students who were Dragon Lords.” He took a deep sigh.  “We weren’t expecting him for another generation so we didn’t bother preparing anyone.” He walked over to a stone in his painting and pulled out a document.  Holding the parchment up he read the old scroll from memory, holding the page towards McGonagall.  “Measures are to be taken to protect the Dragon Lord and his mate, upon entering the school after his date of inheritance the school will defend any Dragon Lord to the best of it’s ability.  That said the school itself will take measures to protect the mate as well.  But should they begin their mating either on or off of school grounds, as soon as they arrive on grounds the wards will seal them into a self contained reality of magic to help them…” He coughed.

“Help them do what?” McGonagall studied the parchment.

“Help them prepare for their role in our world, and to possibly produce and heir.” The man sighed.

“Do we know who the Dragon Lord is?” McGonagall looked out the window at the magical haze that was now around the castle.

“Yes.” The paintings all stopped talking when the old wizard’s painting replied.  “It’s Harry James Potter.” He sighed again.

“As if the poor boy hasn’t got enough on his mind.” McGonagall sat back and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“There’s more ma’am.” He looked around.  “His mate is the Heir of Malfoy.” That got an instant reaction.

“WHAT!” She screamed her fist on his frame in an instant.

“MA’AM!” He shrieked, dropping the scroll an scurrying back.  To him the large window to the outer world had just shaken the room inside the frame.  He looked to his left, seeing where his castle merged with the next painting’s grassy hill.

“Sorry.” She said in a more restrained voice.

“It’s alright… I suppose.” He said in a reproachful tone as he straightened his robes.

“So Draco is his mate….” She looked out the window again.  Suddenly fearful her first full year in charge was not going to be as peaceful as she’d have liked.

“Aye ma’am, aye.”

***

  
”You really like showing this thing off don’t you Potter.” Blaise slapped Harry on the bare ass as they pulled up to the door of Hogwarts.

“Yep.” He said pulling off of Draco’s cock long enough to speak.  Earning a double hiss from Draco for shifting from sucking to jerking him off and then back again.

“Blaise, as much as I dearly admire and respect you…” Draco said in a tense tone.  “You take my mate’s mouth off my cock one more time before I cum and I’ll sever your balls from your person and force feed them to you after I’ve engorged them.” Draco’s eyes went arctic blue with flex of silver in them.

“Righty-o.” Blaise took three large steps back from the carriage, he totally missed Harry’s smirk as he blew Draco in front of most of their friends and school mates.

“HUMPH!” Pansy turned her head and stormed into the castle, running to an empty classroom to sob about the loss of one future husband.

“What’s the trouble ugly girl?” Peeves wafted into the room grinning.

“THAT BASTARD STOLE MY DRACO!” She howled.

“Oh?  Draky-poo is with a boy boy…. This peeves has to see…” Peeves zoomed through the wall and made a bee line for the happy couple.  ♫POTTY SUCKS BOYS!♪ Peeves cackled.  ♫POTTY SUCKS!♪ Peeves began to sing.  Harry locked eyes with Draco and silently willed him to cum.

“OH GODS OH GODS OH FUCK POTTER GODS POTTER GODS HARRY GODS HARRY GOD HARRY!” Draco screamed as he came down Harry’s throat.  Harry savored the pleasured release of his lover and then sat back.  He silently wiped his lips and sucked the tasty nectar from his hand.

“Delicious.” He kissed Draco’s mouth and slack mouth.

♫POTTY SUCKS BOYS!♪ Peeves danced about making lude gestures here and there.

“I’ve had about enough of you already Peeves.” Harry stood up, turning to face the poltergeist.

“And what’s potty going to do; I’m not flesh so I’ve got nothing for you to suck!” Peeves laughed at his own joke.

“Peeves you will hold still and shut up.” Harry said in a clam voice but the look of terror on the poltergeist’s face showed he was held fast in that exact spot.   “Now we’re going to change some things right now.” Harry stepped down from the carriage, his shirt tearing as his wings fully spread out again.  A slight growl formed in his voice as he spoke, the green in his eyes giving way to amber flame.  “You will no longer taunt me or my lover.”  Peeves made no motion indicating he understood or agreed.  “ANSWER ME.” Harry raised his voice, never breaking eye contact with Peeves.

“Peeves understands.” The terrified poltergeist nodded feverishly.

“Good.  Now, I want you to go back into the castle and stay out of my way.  Because Peeves, if I see you again anytime soon, I will cross you over.” He gave a deadly glare at Peeves, if it were possible Peeves went even whiter and took off running in a stronger terror.

“Little harsh?” Draco had refastened his pants before descending the carriage and snuggling between Harry’s wings.

“He got on my nerves.” Harry said in a bit of a pout.

“I know love… but you used your voice on him.” Draco kissed the top most scale on the center of Harry’s neck.

“OH….” Harry moaned and shivered.

“Like that do you?” Draco giggled as he raised his eye brow.

“Yes.” Harry blushed and said in a tiny voice.

“Good.” Draco kissed him again this time scrapping his teeth across the warm scale.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhung!” Harry was panting now.

“Sounds like if you give him much more of that you’ll have to clean his trousers.” Blaise smiled at his friends.

“Blaise…”

“Yes?” Blaise turned and looked at Harry’s still amber eyes, becoming lost in their flashing flames.

“I want you to find the nearest six year male’s cock and suck him off, you really need to shut your mouth on something nice and hard.” Harry looked him in the eyes and Blaise gave him a nod and ran off, grabbing a six year boy and divesting him of his pants quickly.  In seconds Blaise was deep throating the boy for all he was worth.

“Was that necessary?” Draco nibbled on the lobe of Harry’s ear.

“I think it was.” Harry turned to look at Draco, his eyes shining gold in the failing light of the setting sun.

“And I’m not so sure.” Draco looked back at him with his own magically enhanced eyes.

“Can we talk later?” Harry pouted.

“Yes.” Draco smiled warmly and kissed Harry’s forehead.  “We do have some things to talk about.

“That we do… Like where we’re going to be meeting to talk.” Harry smiled.

“Hum… We could shock the whole great hall by sitting at the Hufflepuff table.”

“Why the Hufflepuffs?”

“Because their table is next to the Slytherin one.” Draco smirked.

“And I think we should be at the Ravenclaw table then.” Harry grinned and leaned in close, his forehead resting against Draco’s.

“You’re just picking them to avoid being so close to Slytherin.” Draco pouted at Harry.

“Gods that face….” Harry kissed Draco’s nose.

“Yes, what about my face?” Draco grinned sheepishly.

“It belongs to a total prat.” Harry supplied with glee.

“Oh you insufferable…” But he was cut off as Harry’s lips locked onto the moving target of Draco’s lips.  Silencing any come back with a deep kiss of seasoned lovers.

“Ahem… if you two are about done… we do need to get into the castle.” Hermione coughed and headed towards the door.

“Later?” Harry looked into Draco’s eyes, their foreheads still touching.

“At the Hufflepuff table.” Draco grinned.

“Okay you win.”

“Oh I could get used to hearing that.” Draco grinned wider.

“Not bloody likely.” Harry said as he kissed Draco gently on the lips and took his hand to lead him into the castle.

“Forgetting something love?”

“What?” Harry looked over his shoulder and moved his wing to look Draco in the face.

“Um unless we’re flying, I don’t think you need the wings.” Draco stroked down the back side of Harry’s wing.

“Uhhhhhhhhg.” Harry moaned.  “Do it again.”

“Later you horny wizard you.” Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Harry into the castle.  “Right now you need to retract those things.”

“Okay, but only if you promise to rub them later.” Harry looked so adorable when he pouted like that.  His bottom lip protruding out a little, his upper one sucked in, tucked behind the lower.  His eyes lowered and downcast, and his stance so vulnerable.  Yep, Draco realized right then all Harry had to do was pout and he’d win every time.

“Fine.” Draco sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, trying desperately to hide the fact that he wanted to shag Harry into the steps now.

“YAY!” Harry gave an undignified happy dance as he turned back around and flexed his shoulders.  The wings slowly folding and retracting into the wing sacks in his shoulders and back.

“That has to be one of the strangest things to see….” Draco commented from behind Harry.

“You should feel it.” Harry muttered.

“And your shirt…”

“If you’re going to nag…” Harry took it off and tossed it at Draco’s head.  “I just wont wear one.” Before Draco could protest Harry walked right into the great hall half naked and turned around.  “Coming?”

“uh huh….” Draco said in a little voice, his pants dangerously tented and threatening to burst.

“Good.” Harry said with a lusty grin and a husky voice before turning and heading towards his house table.  “Sorting and the meal apart, and then the Hufflepuff table to talk?” Harry asked as he moved off to his table.  He figured neither of them would eat if they were near each other right now.  And while being able sustain yourself off of just sex and lust would be a great thing right about now, they weren’t that sort of magical creature and they needed actual food in their bodies if they wanted to have a chance in hell of continuing this later.

“Right…” Draco whimpered, his mind forgetting how to walk as he stood there, rooted to the spot.  “Just… going to stand here trying to collect my dignity…. Such as it is….” Draco muttered before finally remembering how to walk and stand at the same time.

***

They sat apart through the hat’s song about inter-house love, as well as the sorting of the first years.  They even managed to talk to their friends between stolen and guarded glances at each other during the feast.  It was after the announcements and half way through the feast that they got up in unison and sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

“What’s going on?” One of the Hufflepuff boys asked.

“Meeting on neutral territory.” Harry replied and then looked at his mate across the table.

“We have terms to talk before we get in much deeper.” Draco nodded.

“So if anyone listens in or buts in, we’re liable to hex their body to bits.” Harry added with out looking away.

“Right.” Draco smiled with his creepiest ax murder smile.

“You can go first.” Harry looked at Draco.

“I think there is a time and a place to use your power.” Draco opened and looked concerned at Harry.

“You’re worried I’ll be like him.” Harry said softly, the hurt evident in his eyes.

“I want to say no… but yeah, I’d fear it of anyone with that kind of power.” Draco’s eyes pleading for understanding.

“I can’t say I blame you.” Harry sighed and shrugged.  “I am more then tempted to use this and I am running off of major instincts here.” He motioned with his hands.

“I understand… but you need to learn to control it just a little…”

“Hence the practicing.” Harry said earnestly.

“I don’t call using people we know as practicing.” Draco said in a stern tone.

“Really… I remember a certain nameless Slytherin who used to test all his spells and hexes on third years….” Harry grinned.

“That was different.”

“Oh?  How?”

“Because I couldn’t do Imperio with out casting it.” Draco huffed and looked away.

“That’s what you… I would never…. i….” Harry’s voice faltered.  He couldn’t be doing that, could he?  He was busy doing some soul searching when Draco gave a sigh.

“It probably isn’t that bad.  But that’s what it comes off as to me sometimes.  I don’t know.  I’m not on your side of things.”

“It’s not really forcing them to do things they don’t want to.” Harry finally concluded.

“How do you figure that?” Draco frowned.

“I see things … about people.” Harry said vaguely.

“Vague much?” Draco raised his left eyebrow, displaying how much he wasn’t amused.

“Okay, for example…” Harry turned to a six year boy sitting beside him.  “His name is Mathew Heniss, he’s 16 tomorrow, and his fondest fantasy is that he’ll be taken by the entire Slytherin Quidditch team.” Harry said in a husky voice.

“How…?” Mathew shuddered and turned red.

“I see what people want, and I simply take away the part of them that stops them taking it.” Harry looked at Draco.

“Well… that’s better then I was thinking it was.” He conceded.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled.

“Your turn.” Draco some how sensed Harry had things on his mind.

“How exclusive are we?” Draco sputtered, he’d not been expecting that.

“And just what brings this up?” Draco said in a haughty voice.

“Well the fact that yesterday and today I’ve had more sex then I’ve had in my whole life and I’m not sure if I’m supposed to still be experimenting or if I’m supposed to be totally monogamous to you…” Harry spilled his feelings out.

“Well I should hope I’m more then enough to satisfy.” Draco blushed heatedly.

“Love.” Harry put his hand on Draco’s.  “I have the sex drive of a dragon.” Harry let that hang in the air for a moment.  “Dragons have been known to breed for up to 97 hours before not being horny anymore.” Draco’s eyes got big.

“Um… I can see how that would be… detrimental to my sitting down… ever again…” Draco paled.

“Exactly...” Harry sighed.  “But I’m not saying I’m looking around and seeing boys I want to plow.” Harry smiled and stroked Draco’s cheek.  “What I’m saying is I don’t know what I’m doing.” Harry blushed.  “I want to do some research and maybe find out if I’m supposed to go looking for sex with other people or if I’m supposed to devote myself to you alone.” Harry traced Draco’s lips with his index finger.

“oh.” Draco managed, his mind leaving him for the sensations of Harry’s hand on his face.

“So until I figure that out… what do you want?” Harry looked into Draco’s moonstone eyes, his own emerald ones asking rather then letting anything out.

“I want you happy.” Draco finally said after a long pause.

“And…” Harry asked, leading Draco and hoping he’d follow.

“And, if that means letting you blow other guys… and fuck them too… maybe… maybe… I can live with that….” Draco closed his eyes for a moment.

“Well if I do find out I need to do that.” Harry said holding Draco’s hand and stroking his face.  “Then we’ll set rules.  Like you can veto any person and make rules and restrictions.” Harry watched Draco’s eyes snap open.

“You’d let me say who and how?” Draco looked into Harry’s emerald eyes and knew his lover trusted him with every part of his life, even his very copious love life.

“Of course.” Harry reached across the table and drew Draco to him and kissed him gently across the table.

“Okay.” Draco gave a lopsided grin as they broke the kiss.

***

The whole time they’d been talking the great hall slowly had been emptying out.  The prefects having lead the first years off to the dorms to show them around.  They’d sat there talking long after all of Hufflepuff had left them and long after both their houses had all but left them as well.

“Boys I think we need to have a talk in my office.” McGonagall walked up to the two of them.

“Um… now?” Draco looked squeamish.

“Now.” She said firmly and strode off.  “Gummy Ponies.” She said over her shoulder and was out the door.

“Oh don’t tell me she’s going to use those stupid food related passwords too.” Harry groaned as he got up and walked with Draco to the door.

“Maybe she’ll pick something kinky…” Draco shrugged.

“EW!” Harry looked at him like he was nuts.

“You never know… maybe under her tartan robes she’s wearing black leather…. And she probably has a riding crop … oh gods can you picture her with handcuffs and a blood red lather bodist… and..” Draco had hoped his ramblings would provoke Harry into shutting him up.  He’d gambled and won big as Harry snogged him into the wall to wipe the image of a dominatrix McGonagall out of his and his lover’s minds.

“It’s Tartan too, not blood red.” McGonagall called down the hall as the pair separated, both dissolving into fits of giggles.

“Think she’s serious?” Draco grinned.

“Gods I hope not….” Harry smirked and walked with his lover.

***

“Where you sneaking off to Collin?” Ron walked up to the smaller boy.

“Um… well I have a dark room up at the top of the tower… and… well… I want to see if everything’s all set up…” He muttered over his shoulder.

“Can I come too?” Ron asked, more then a little curious.

“Sure but no pants.” Collin grinned and walked up the stairs to the dorms.  Ron being more then happy to oblige simply undid his belt and dropped his pants right on the spot, most everyone had gone up to bed and not many had been around to see him flash his cock and balls, not to mention his ass, as he went up the stairs.

***

“Woah there Alex, you better slow down or you’ll get totally soused.” George grinned at Lee’s father.

“You’re one to talk boy.” Alex looked at George’s swirling drink.  “What’s that you’re fifth cyclone?”

“Seventh actually…” George grinned.  “Had two while you were in the loo.”

“Ah.”

“So what’s your little brother’s name?” Fred leaned in and whispered in Lee’s ear.

“Malcolm.” Lee smiled back at his friend.

“He a little heart breaker like you were?” Fred grinned.

“Heart breaker… me?” Lee looked so innocently at Fred.

“Oh come off it Lee, we know all about you and the broom closet on the second floor.” George grinned.

“Oh now I remember a certain Weasley who was fond of that SAME closet.” Lee grinned and downed his butterbeer.

“Oh now I may have been to it a few times…”

“A few… George, you had that thing fucking memorized by fourth year.” Lee rolled his eyes.

“Well that was because we got really REALLY horny third year.” Fred said in his brother’s defense.

“Sorry…” Alex sputtered.  “But the way that came out it sounded like you two were an item at the time.”

“Still are.” Fred grinned.  “Best shag I’ve ever had.”

“And he’s got a mouth like a vacuum.” George pointed at his twin.

“Not too ashamed of it I take it.” Alex grinned.

“Hell no.  With our bodies… who needs shame?” Fred shrugged.

“Modest too.” Lee snorted.

“Oppose… dropped my wand.” George crawled under the table.

“You didn’t drop your… oh…” Fred grinned as Alex sputtered.

“Oh what?” Lee looked confused.

“Your dad’s about to get a very lovely experience.”

“What?” Lee looked at his father.

“George is under the table… and your dad’s got silent and surprised… what do you THINK is going on Lee.” Fred leaned in close, his lips brushing the shell of Lee’s dark ear.

“Uh… oh….” Lee shuddered at the ghost like touching of his ear.

“Yeah.” Fred grinned, licking his lips and the shell of Lee’s ear.

“Uht.” Alex let out as he sat his drink down.  His hands firmly on the table as he stared off into the distance.

“And that would be George deep throating your father.” Fred smiled.

“How’s he fit it all in… I could barely get it in my ass….” Lee was far to drunk to care what he was saying.

“Well let me show you.” Fred sank to his knees on the pub floor and joined his brother at sucking on a Jordan dong.  Snaking his hand down Lee’s pants he soon brought the large black dick out of Lee’s pants and was swallowing the whole thing in seconds.

“FUCK!” Lee moaned as he held the table along side his father, his hand brushing his dads.  Their eyes locked.

“Oh yeah…” Alex moaned and then leaned over and captured a kiss from his son’s lips.  They continued to make out as they were blown by the twins.  Not caring as other wizards and witches watched in fascination at the spectacle of them.  No one really knowing they were family and not caring because of the pure heat they were generating.  Lee whimpered into his father’s mouth as his pants started to be pulled down, hands tugging them down while a very skilled mouth sucked on his now exposed ball sac.

Alex matched him with a moan as George went to work on his large nuts as well.  Alex made up his mind that he’d be sure to invite these two back with them to his house.  He’d been with out any sex for ages now.  And after this fantastic blow job, and the bit of ass he got from his son earlier… Alex had no plans of ever going back to just his hand or doing without anytime soon.  He also knew if he didn’t move this to his house soon, he might just have to resort to fucking one of these boys right here at the pub.

“I…” Alex pulled off of Lee’s mouth and panted.  “I think we need to be going lads.” He panted.

“So soon?” Fred said from under the table after pulling off of Lee’s nuts long enough to talk.

“I’m aiming to fuck one of you three tonight, and I need it now.  So it’s either at home in my big comfy bed, or here on the pub table.” Alex’s voice filled with horny need.

“Bed wins for me.” George chimed in and dropped some money up over the edge of the table to cover the drinks.

“You apparate home and we’ll side along.” Fred held onto Lee’s hand as George did the same with Alex, all four arriving in the din.

“So where’s this bedroom of which you speak?” George said giving Alex’s cock a teasing lick.


	11. Dragon Court

“Gummy Ponies” Harry said and stifled the urge to giggle as Draco grinned at him.   
  
“Come on in.” McGonagall’s voice greeted them at the top of the stairs.  She sat behind her abnormally tidy office and looked at them both seriously.   
  
“I am in the understanding that you know what you are and who you are to each other.” She said with only the slight quirk of her eyebrow to betray that she was feeling anything beyond a bland blanket of disapproval.   
  
“Yes ma’am.” Draco said, nodding, in his most polite voice.  Harry shot him a side ways glance and shook his head, how his blond mate could go from perfectly naughty to putrefy sweet was beyond him.   
  
“And do you understand what you’ve done to the castle?” She said as she arched her hands together before her, the wrinkled fingers forming an inverted v with the heels of her hands resting on the desk.   
  
“What I’ve done to the school?” Harry furrowed his brow.   
  
“You have rendered this school isolated from the whole of both our world as well as the muggle world.” The aged witch sighed.   
  
“But I… I didn’t do that… I don’t even know how?” Harry stammered out, panic taking him.   
  
“My dear boy…” The painting to McGonagall’s right looked over her shoulder.  “You didn’t do it on purpose, the school did it to protect you… you see…”   
  
“I’m head mistress now.  Thank you very much.” McGonagall shot the painting a look that said in no uncertain terms that she’d burn him and his canvas too if interrupted again.  “Now.  As I was saying.” She shot a particularly nasty look at the rest of the paintings that quickly shut up too.  “Since you do not know what you’ve done to the school I’ll explain.  When the school was founded it was know that Dragon Lords, and that’s what you are, will be coming to this school.  It’s unavoidable if we’re going to teach our people anything useful, we have to teach all of them.  Including what the ministry fears to be the most powerful of races.” She gave Harry a sympathetic smile.  No one outside his group of friends, other then this woman, knew of his plight about being singled out as special.  “Never the less, this in mind the founders created safe guards to protect the school and the outside world till you have some control on your powers.” She pointed out side her window where the wards had made the outside world all but vanish from sight.   
  
“But…” Harry started to think of any number of reasons why this was a bad thing.   
  
“How is he supposed to understand something with the experts are either dead or outside that wall.” Draco piped up.   
  
“An instructor was sent for.” McGonagall had gotten up to pace her office and sat down again, leaning over her desk she crossed her arms.  “I’ve hired him on as part of the staff to give you private lessons this year on your powers.  Till you pass the basic test of the course, we’ll all be locked in here with you.” She sighed.  “I’m of course telling the student body that it’s a back fired prank and that it’s being dealt with.” She gave a knowing smirk.  Knowing full well that if the student body knew Harry was the cause he’d have about the same life span as a snowball with a fever in hell.   
  
“But how is the instructor getting in…” Harry looked confused.   
  
“I’d reckon like that…” Draco pointed out the window as a abnormally tall cloaked figure approached the edge of the wards.  Walking right up to it, the emerald cloaked figure touched his long wooden staff to the ground.  Instantly a tree took root, the staff transfiguring itself into a tree as it grew, and beyond that opening up to reveal a now tree encased doorway.  The strange man in the gold trimmed emerald cloak walked through the portal and as he pulled his hand away pulled his staff off of the ground, revealing no tree where it’d just been.   
  
“How did he just…” Harry gaped.   
  
“He’s not a wizard is he.” Draco mumbled.   
  
“No, he is not… He’s…” McGonagall started   
  
“He’s a high born elf, birthed by a living tree.” Harry’s eyes went amber, as he looked at the figure, to everyone else he was cloaked in his emerald cloak.  To Harry, however, the man was walking fully exposed to him.  His enlarged frame showing signs that he’d taken care of himself in his life.  While he appeared to only be about twenty-seven years of age, Harry’s gut told him he was in fact 972 years old.  His dragonic eyes picked up that the man was standing about seven foot three inches tall and walking with an easy stride.  He was an aristocrat, he carried himself too well to be anything but.  And the way magic swayed about him, he knew things of deep magics that he shouldn’t.  Plus the little elven script written around him as he walked identified him as a half elf half ent being.   
  
“You mean he’s a root-kin?” Draco looked at Harry like he had sprouted a second head.   
  
“If that’s what their called.  He’s got markings all over his body that say things about who and what he is.” Harry’s eyes followed the man as he approached the castle.   
  
“You can see his skin?” Draco raised an platinum blonde eye brow.   
  
“Yep.  I can see through his cloths… just checking to see that the staff and the bag are his only weapons.” Harry said in a voice that had more of a roar to it then a human quality.   
  
“You… how do you know how to do that?” Draco marveled at him.   
  
“Instinct…. Like I know that the markings on his balls say that his seed is that of the Ent Clan Rütgar.” Harry grinned.   
  
“His…. Wait… are they tattoos or burns or what?” Draco asked more fascinated then jealous that his lover was looking at someone else naked.   
  
“Looks like they’re magically etched in.  Okay now… I want to see other elves naked…”   
  
“Oh and why the hell is that?” Draco’s anger flexed itself in the back of his mind.   
  
“Well the fact that he has the NAME of his cock written down it…. Makes me wonder if they all do that or if he’s just that….”   
  
“Arrogant?”   
  
“I was going to say sure of himself.” Harry grinned at Draco.   
  
“The name of his… men actually name their genitals?” McGonagall sat back in her chair, trying desperately to digest this information.   
  
“Yeah, we usually pick a name to call our cocks by.” Draco shrugged.  “I call mine Benny.” Draco grinned.   
  
“Always called mine Fred.” Harry watched the root-kin walk to the courtyard.   
  
“This is more then I need to know.” McGonagall held the bridge of her nose as she took her glasses off.   
  
{Information over load.} Harry smirked in his mind.   
  
{What the fuck!} Draco had been sitting on the corner of McGonagall’s desk and fell off at the shock of hearing Harry in his head.   
  
“Mr. Malfoy are you…?”   
  
“Yes I’m fine.” Draco stood up and dusted himself off.  {Give a person a little WARNING before you just do that.} Draco let the venomous unspoken threat punctuate his mental barb.   
  
{Just thought we should save her some embarrassment.} Harry didn’t even bother turning from his post of looking after the elf.   
  
{I suppose you knew you could do this?} Draco’s sarcasm digging at his own embarrassment like a dull knife at a glacier.   
  
{Nope, just wanted to talk to you alone and this happened.} Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco and smiled.   
  
{Well bugger you too.} Draco turned around in a huff, trying desperately to not picture himself buggering Harry.   
  
{Let me help with that.} Draco could hear the joy and mischief filling Harry’s words even before the images began to flow in.  Quickly images of Harry utterly naked sitting on a bench in the great hall assaulted themselves against Draco’s mind.  The mental Draco watched as a copy of himself walked up and unceremoniously shoved two fingers up the mental Harry’s ass.  Draco panted physically as he watched in his head as the copy of him finger fucked Harry till he was dripping hard in front of so many people.   
  
{Human males appear so odd naked.} A stranger’s voice said with a bit of a proper, if unidentifiable accent filled their mental place.   
  
{Excuse me who are you and why are you butting into my personal embarrassment.} Draco turned to look at a very naked man.  His pale skin matching Draco’s in its hue but the stranger seemed to have an inner light shinning through him.  His white blonde hair atop his head matching the neat treasure trail that went down to his bald crotch.  Draco’s eyes fell upon the large member that was roughly as high as his chest.  This stranger had to be at least seven-foot tall and his member matched him well.  His testicles seemed to be roughly the size of oranges and his cock, while soft, was still nearly nine inches long.  All over it and his body were small golden black markings that Draco could only assume were Elvish in it’s written form.   
  
{I would be the teacher.  You might want to look up at my eyes.} Draco blushed as he looked up at the arctic blue with flex of white and silver eyes as he snapped out of the mental world Harry had inadvertently brought the three of them to.  He was snapped out by the sound of knocking on the outer door to the office.  Turning he caught sight of McGonagall opening the door as a seven-foot tall man walked in and pulled back the hood of his cloak.  Fully dressed was the elf that Draco had just seen as naked as Harry had.   
  
“Gentlemen, may I please introduce you to Lord Ansrnaemus of the clan houses of Cyoth and Rütgar of the house of Moonflower, adviser to the King Koehlialas of the clan house of Er-Rid of the house of Silver spear, attaché to the Drago Court of the Dragon Lords of the clan of Green Flame.”


	12. Lords and Dukes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby Scott is based off of a picture of Chris Bailey  
> Micheal Tomas is based off of Brent Vanzantseries  
> Duke Lucas is based off of Oliver Goodwill  
> Count Alexander is based off of Jason Isaacs -Lucius Malfoy- just with dark hair  
> Lord Ansrnaemus is based off of Thad Luckinbill - with white blonde hair and taller -

Lucas lay lounging in his favorite chair.  His Pomme de sang lay strung out across the table at his side.  His naked form lay across the ancient wooden table.  The fire light high lighting his sculpted body.  The bite marks from Lucas’ fangs already healing across his neck.   
  
“Gods Toby.” Lucas smiled over at his Pomme.  “You’ve lost no flavor.” He licked his blood soaked lips.  The door came slamming in and Toby jumped slightly, his hard on still uncovered, no trace of shame in him as he lay there on display.  Lucas looked out into the dark hall.  “Father.”   
  
“Son.” The count Alexander Eli Jon Wolff regarded his eldest born with a cold eye.   
  
“What’s happened?” Lucas could sense the fear and rage in his father.   
  
“The new Dragon Lord is at Hogwarts.” He said simply as he crossed his arms.   
  
“Well it looks like I’m in for more work.” Lucas ran his hand through his spiky highlighted hair.  He cast his nearly white eyes on his Pomme.   
  
“Yes, you are taking Toby.” Alexander rolled his eyes, his own Pomme standing naked in the hallway.  No vampire poor blood would ever dream of going very far from their Pomme on the day of feeding let alone for a trip.  “Micheal come in here.” A six foot tall dark haired male walked in.  His face a wash with his shame of being naked in front of so many people.   
  
“He still blushes.” Lucas said as he reached out and toyed with the man’s hard on.  His seven inches standing at attention while Lucas fondled him in the open.   
  
“Well he’s only been transformed a few years ago.” He stroked the family seal that was branded on the back of Micheal’s neck.  “After all, until about three years ago he was just a simple boy running around the Americas.” Alexander stroked across Micheal’s pecks and toyed with his nipples.   
  
“I prefer my more experienced Pomme.” Lucas pulled his hand back and toyed with Toby’s large egg sized balls.  “I mean, after all I’ve had him, what is it now 200 or 300 years Toby?”   
  
“300 years my lord.” Toby moaned out as Lucas’ hand encircled his cock and began to gently tug on it.   
  
“Yes, but ever Pomme must start some where.” Alexander licked Micheal’s neck and sank his fangs into the throat.  Slowly drinking in the flowing life of his Pomme, Alexander’s graying hair quickly took on a vibrant black.  A radiant glow permeated his aura and he seemed to regain countless years simply by sucking the lifeblood of his Pomme.  But this wasn’t solely a plus for the Count, Micheal was getting a benefit from it as well.  His breathing hitched as his unattended cock began to twitch.  Licking at the flowing blood as the holes sealed up Alexander smiled at his Pomme.  “Go a head and play with it.” He chucked as Micheal blushed and began to tug on his hard on.   
  
Toying with himself was out of the question, giving of his life force was enough to nearly set him off.  Grabbing onto his cock he began to nearly violently stroke himself repeatedly.  He began to speed up as his Count sank his fangs into him again to drink of him.   
  
“OH!” Micheal moaned as his face flushed and he began spraying his cum all over Toby’s feet.  He was locked in his skillful stroking as he brought himself off, the orgasmic high traveling through his blood into the Count and sparking his arousal as well.   
  
“You’ve gone and made a mess… clean it up?” Lucas said in a sing song voice, smirking at the end.  The Count finished his second meal and nodded his head, licking up the last of the blood Micheal nodded and bent down.  Slowly sucking on Toby’s toes he began drinking up his own cum from the soiled feet.  The life of a Pomme didn’t afford any kind of privacy or shame.  The sooner Micheal understood that his body was for the Bloods’ amusement the better.   
  
“Very good my dear Pomme.” The Count helped Micheal to his feet and squeezed his ass, earning a small yelp from Micheal.  “Be sure to be there by night fall.” The count said over his shoulder as he walked away from the room.   
  
“Well that’s going to be interesting…” Lucas looked at the grand mirror on the other side of the table from him.  He smiled at Toby’s throbbing hard on.  “I think I’ll take mine from the best source.” Lucas grinned as he bit into the vein in Toby’s inner thigh.  Pulling the leg up over his shoulder Lucas sang his fangs in and began drinking the lifeblood.  But in keeping with his sense of humor he began to finger Toby’s tight hole.   
  
“OH GODS LUCAS!” Toby arched his back.  He knew he should try to keep himself composed but Lucas knew how to push his button all too well.   
  
“Enjoying that?” Lucas looked up smirking, blood dribbling down his chin, his eyes a glowing blue and white as he stared into Toby’s soft blue eyes.   
  
“GODS YES!” Toby’s British accent filled the room as he began cussing up a storm, Lucas’ fingers attacking his prostate as he went back to drinking his fill.  “OH … OH HERE IT COMES!” Toby’s body bucked, his one leg held still by Lucas’ cold grip, but the rest reduced to a thrashing mess of muscle as he began shooting his load all over Lucas’s hair.  “FUCK!” Toby panted.   
  
“Oh we’ll do that soon enough….” Lucas licked up the last of the blood, the holes already healing up.  “Gods there are things that are good about being Immortal…” Lucas winked.  “Now clean me up…” Toby scurried over himself and the table and began to lick Lucas’ face, cleaning it of his seed.   
  


***

  
  
“Thank you for that most gracious introduction.” Lord Ansrnaemus bowed.   
  
“Did I get it all right.” McGonagall smiled.   
  
“My dear sweet woman, you did wonderfully.” He kissed her hand and watched her blush.   
  
“You’re a teacher?” Draco raised his eyebrow, as he looked him up and down, the spell broken now.   
  
“Most assuredly my dear lad.” Draco snorted at that.  “Something I said?”   
  
“In wizarding society we’re adults.” Harry grinned; his eyes still amber colored.   
  
“Really, you’re still barely a bloom.” Lord Ansrnaemus bowed.  “I meant no disrespect.” He bowed at Draco.   
  
“That’s better.” Draco muttered darkly as he crossed his arms.   
  
{Please cheer up?} Harry sent to Draco.   
  
{He saw you naked.} Draco said back.   
  
{Several people saw me naked at the platform…}   
  
{I know the truth don’t interrupt me with facts.} Draco retorted as Harry snorted.   
  
“Are you alright Mr. Potter?” McGonagall asked.   
  
“The boys are simply speaking of my interruption earlier.” He sat down beside Harry.   
  
“Interruption?” McGonagall asked confused.   
  
“They were mentally conversing.  I believe your kind speaks of it as telepathy?” He tilted his head at the elder woman.   
  
“They can… what?” She sat down, her glasses sliding an inch down her nose.   
  
“Dragon lords and their mates have the ability to speak to each other mentally.  Normally no one can break in.” He smiled at the pair of the blushing wizards in the room.  “But since they have no practice at it, they were broad casting to anyone who was the slightest bit telepathic in side the bubble of the wards.” He eyed the two who were peeking at him.   
  
{You mean anyone with even the littlest bit of telepathic tendencies could have heard us if they were in the school….} Harry’s eyes went wide as he blushed.   
  
{Yep.  Didn’t you notice the three of four people who seemed out of place in your little fantasy?} Lord Ansrnaemus smiled at them, mentally nodding.   
  
{Potter, I’m officially making telepathy the FRIST THING we learn to do right.} Draco gave Harry a mental glare.   
  
{We’ll begin training tomorrow then.} Lord Ansrnaemus smiled at the pair of them as he conjured a cup of tea from a pitcher of water on McGonagall’s desk.   
  
Harry let out a little cough and then smiled up at them.   
  
“I’m going to assume that you are conversing mentally and ignoring me, are not, in fact, failings of your training.” McGonagall rolled her eyes.   
  
“Sorry ma’am.” Harry and Draco blushed and nodded at the same time.   
  
“Quite all right.” McGonagall grinned.   
  
“Ma’am, there seems to be someone at the gate…” One of the paintings pointed out the window.  They all turned to look out of it.   
  
“That would be my counter part to the Drago Court of Green Ember.” Lord Ansrnaemus sighed.  {The whore himself.} He thought aloud.   
  
{One would assume you don’t like me very much.} A rich accent filled the mental bound between the telepaths in the room.   
  
{Lucas that is hardly the proper…}   
  
{You’re a fine one to talk my velvet assed friend.} Lucas’ voice sounded very amused with itself.  While outside he cut his palm and places it to the wards, a door way poured out of the wall and he walked in as it sealed behind him.   
  
“I’ll introduce him before he gets here so he can just deal with it.” Lord Ansrnaemus smirked.   
  
“You will do no such thing.” Lucas walked in through the door.   
  
“Fast on your feet…. Or should I say wings…” Lord Ansrnaemus squinted at him, looking at the boy behind him he snorted.  “Got a new one do you?”   
  
“That is hardly your business.” Lucas rolled his eyes at the elf.  “I’m Duke Lucas Christian Enoch Wolff of the Blood Red Fang of the Clan Lasombra of the House of The Sabbat; the eldest Pure Blood son of the 401st generation of pure bloods born from the union of Cassandra Selena Grey of the Blood Blood Fell of the Clan Lasombra of the House of The Sabbat; and Alexander Eli Jon Wolff of the Blood Red Fang of the Clan Lasombra of the House of The Sabbat; Royal envoy to the Drago Court of the Dragon Lords of Green Ember.  It’s a pleasure.” He bowed before Harry and shook his hand.  “And this is my immortal companion, my Pomme de sang, my Toby Scott.” Lucas kissed Toby’s hand.   
  
“You’re what?” McGonagall gasped.   
  
“It means apple of blood.” Toby smiled.   
  
“I know very well what it means.” McGonagall stood up.  “I was more shocked at the fact that with that title and that... Well everything, it marks him as a vampire.”   
  
“That I am my dear lady.” Lucas bowed.   
  
“But… if you’re a vampire…what’s that make him?” Draco looked at Toby.   
  
“I’m his Pomme… his immortal feast…” Toby blushed, looking down at his old style leather cloths.   
  
“But if you’re not a vampire, how are you immortal…?” Draco wondered aloud.   
  
“Well..” Toby started only to be cut off by Lucas.   
  
“You want the long or the short version?” He smirked.   
  
“Short version.” Harry slapped his hand over Draco’s mouth.   
  
“Well the Tremere, Tzimisce, and the Da Vinchi have to all be bribed to mix science with sorcery.  They take the bloods of magical beings with curing properties and the herbs and elements that heal and cure and mix them with a bit of science and fuse them all into the flesh of our Pomme de sang… the result is an immortal being who will never leave us… can never die… and is our dearest companion through the long nights…” Lucas held Toby’s hips from behind and humped his leather clad ass.   
  
“So…. You’re mortal… muggle I mean… but how can you see all this?” Harry wondered aloud, always firmly fixed that muggles couldn’t see Hogwarts.  It was how they staid safe from the prying eyes, well that and the muggle repelling charms.  Draco gave an errant thought to whether either still worked with the barrier up.   
  
“The magic in the elements fused into me to render me immortal bless me with low levels of magic to allow me to see wizards and the like.” Toby blushed, his head bowed as he spoke to his betters.  Draco could tell the amount of time spent teaching him his place had left a lasting mark.  He’d had similar lessons about station and decorum drilled into him over the years at his father’s hands.  He knew when someone had learned the finery of the hierarchy of social situations.


	13. Teachers take your classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby Scott is based off of a picture of Chris Bailey  
> Micheal Tomas is based off of Brent Van Zant  
> Duke Lucas is based off of Oliver Goodwill  
> Count Alexander is based off of Jason Isaacs -Lucius Malfoy- just with dark hair  
> Lord Ansrnaemus is based off of Thad Luckinbill - with white blonde hair and taller -  
> Prince Lyson is based off of a younger looking Brandon Scott Volz  
> Dragon Lord of the Yellow Ember, Timothy Packer is based off of William Levy Gutierrez  
> Professor Erin Primmly is based off a nameless model.

“So… that’d probably put you on par with our squibs…” Draco looked at him vaguely puzzled.   
  
“That is possible.” Lucas looked Toby up and down.  “But unlike your squibs he will out live every person in this room except for the elf and myself.” Lucas beamed at Toby.   
  
“But… what makes him live that long?” Draco seemed more curious about that aspect.  “Our own magical elements only afford us about 200 to 300 years of life… and we age naturally.” Draco looked Toby up and down.  “Near as I can tell you’ve not age a day since you’re… rendering… so now I’m curious, what…?” Harry’s hand slapped over Draco’s mouth and shut him up quickly.   
  
“Please excuse my vain and vapid mate…” Draco shot him a contemptuous look over his hand. {VAPID?!?} Draco mentally aimed his thought at Harry, knowing full well that the others could probably hear him perfectly well as he glared daggers at Harry.   
  
{Later.} Harry gave a pointed look at Draco before turning back to their guests.   
  
“Oh that’s quite alright.” Toby looked ready to break into a deeper shade of red of his blush.  “And you’re right.” He looked Draco in the eyes.  “I won’t ever get older then this.  They take blood from the elder races… as well as races that have high levels of curatives in there blood.  They also take trace elements from wizards, and other magical creatures and then through a process that is both science and sorcery I was, like all Pomme de sang, rendered immortal.  I’ll never age, never die… only be as I am now.  In fact my only possible hindrance would be the taint…” Toby looked away and blushed, he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten himself enough to bring that up.  And the cold look he could feel on his neck from Lucas was enough to tell him that he had well and truly forgotten himself just now.   
  
“The…?” Draco started.   
  
“We don’t talk about it.” Lucas cut across him quickly, stroking Toby’s cheek. “It’s the only affliction that can harm a Pomme.  And we… see it as a shame… a blemish on our power… because we… the vampires, have no cure for it when it happens.  We have found ways of testing for it… and ways of slowing it’s on set… but we have no power against it…” Lucas sighed and nuzzled Toby from behind, holding him close.  He never wanted to think about Toby possibly getting it, of loosing him forever, it threatened to break his heart if he let that thought in.   
  
“Ah.” Lord Ansrnaemus nodded, he understood all too well what was going on as he stood there and looked at the pair of them.  “That explains the fight we had the last time we saw each other.” He stood up and hugged Lucas.  “I’m sorry.” He smiled at his old friend.  He’d thought the worst of the vampires, but knowing this bit of hidden information about their most intimate of dealings and their food supply gave him a great deal of insight into the structure of their society and filled in a few missing gapes he’d been all too happy to fill with his own experiences.  “I’ll leave you to talk to them.  I have a class to prepare in the morning.” He turned and looked at the head mistress.  “My rooms are where we discussed?” She nodded and he bowed and took his leave of them.   
  
“A class… he’s teaching here?” Lucas looked after the elf, touching the blushed spot on his cheek where Ansrnaemus had touched him.  Bloody elf, he really didn’t like that he knew about what had happened now.  Or knew enough to take pity on him over it.   
  
“Yes.  He’s employed as a teacher here, solely to teach Harry and Draco to master their powers.” McGonagall looked sternly at the Duke.   
  
“Ah… and you’re wondering what I’m doing here?” He smiled a toothy grin.   
  
“Quite.” She said, her tone showing she’d not be charmed into just letting him stay.  The school had a sorted history with vampires over the years.  In fact if it wasn’t for Slughorn they would have maintained their utter and complete ban on all vampires entering the school grounds.   
  
“I would like to offer my services as a teacher as well.  I know a lot about the dark arts…”   
  
“We have a defense teacher.” She said flatly.   
  
“I could always convince him not to show up….” He smirked a deadly smile that promised blood and violence as much as it did sex and dirty things best done in the dark.   
  
“He’s an ex-vampire hunter.” She said coldly, watching as the Duke’s face hardened at that news.   
  
“Really.” His voice taking on an icy tone.  Harry sensed something in his gut and did what came naturally to him.  He threw himself into the on coming battle and defused it.   
  
“Surely there is something he can teach us.  I mean he’s lived a long life and probably knows hundreds of things in other areas of the magical world that we don’t even know about.” Harry looked between the two of them.   
  
“He could teach you all a thing about sex.” Toby snorted as he looked at the wall.   
  
“What?” Everyone turned at him as his eyes got big.   
  
“meap…” He blushed and ducked behind his Duke.  They all turned and followed him, half the room unable to believe he’d said that.  Hell Toby couldn’t even believe he’d said that out loud.  “And we’re forgetting I’m here now...” He muttered hiding behind Lucas.   
  
“He’s right though…. What sexual education courses do you offer?” He tilted his head at the elderly witch.   
  
“We… well… Snape used to take the boys and Sprout took the girls… and… We actually haven’t thought about who’d be taking those classes this year…” She sat down thinking about something.  “Would you be willing to teach both, separately?” She looked at the vampire’s hypnotic eyes.   
  
“My Lady, I’d be willing to teach them any way you wish me to.” He bowed to her and kissed her hand.  A slight flush appearing on her cheeks she looked at the boys.  “And you would want him to teach you about your bonding… correct?” She had a defeated look that boarded on withering as she looked over the edge of her glasses at them.   
  
“Yes, if he’d be willing to teach us a few techniques… I mean moves… I mean…” Harry blushed.  He did not just say that to McGonagall, he really did not just do that.   
  
{Oh you so did.} Draco crowed mentally, getting the hang of laughing in his head but keeping a perfectly clam exterior as Harry gave him a look that clearly said he didn’t want to think about what he’d just said or he might rethink wanting to learn anything they could use together.   
  
“He means if you’d show us how to have sex with out turning it into a town wide orgy we’d be very appreciated to you.” Draco kissed Harry’s cheek with a warm smile before he faced the other adults.   
  
“Then I will teach you, privately, as well as in class.” Lucas smiled.  “I do have some terms… Toby is to be my assistant and he will be nude for class… and I need to name the uniforms for the students.  I’ll provide the uniforms once I decide on them.” He smiled as he looked the two young wizards up and down.   
  
“I think we can agree to that… but may I ask if Toby has any objections to being seen nude?” McGonagall looked to Toby.   
  
“Ma’am, Pomme’s are seldom allowed clothing.  This is the first time in nearly 200 years that I’ve worn clothing… I’d prefer to just walk nude in the school if you have no problems with it.” Toby looked at her honestly.   
  
“The truth of the matter is, I had him dress solely because we were coming to meet wizarding people… and your lot tend to be a bit… stuffy on the clothing options.” Lucas smirked a knowing smile at the lot of them.   
  
“That’s true.” McGonagall agreed and then looked to him.  “I think we’ll put you in Snape’s old rooms.  Their down in the dungeons and will put you away from any light of day.” She looked at her list.  “Slughorn had requested a larger classroom anyway.” She grinned.   
  
“Then all I need is a guide to show me to my room.” He looked at the two and watched as they blushed.   
  
“Would you two please show him to his room?” McGonagall looked at them and then realized something else.  “For tonight I want you two to try to sleep in your own dorms.  If anything happens, go to each other as quickly as you can.  But tomorrow we’ll find a more permanent solution.”   
  
“You… wait… what you mean if anything happens?” Draco narrowed his eyes.   
  
“She means that newly bonded Dragon Lords tend to… become restlessly aroused for the first few days of bonding… and tend to mate…. Several dozen times with their mate… and can become… enraged if kept from them.  So if he feels angry… or enraged, you’ll feel a pull to him.  Or if you’re threatened he’ll feel pulled to you.  That’s if he doesn’t wend up in your bed to make love to you before the night is through.” Lucas smirked.  “The previous Dragon Lord from this Drago court… swore on the week after his bonding he made love to his bond mate … at least fifty times a day.” He smirked at Draco’s shocked and worried face as he rubbed his bum.  “Of course there’s also the danger to the students.” Lucas rattled off.  “An enraged Dragon Lord is apt to kill everything between it and it’s mate just as much as breath really.” He looked at McGonagall.   
  
“Worried Malfoy?” Harry sucked on Draco’s ear lob.   
  
“You wish Potter.” Draco tried to put up his air of superiority but was failing miserably.   
  
“Let’s get to my room.” Lucas bowed to McGonagall, who gave a welcome nod to them leaving so she could fall to pieces on her own time, this was so not the start of year she hoped for, and took off out the door with the others behind him.  He knew enough to let the two wizards show them to the room while he had other things to think about. [Father.]   
  
Count Alexander turned to look at the wall of blood flowing from the ceiling to the floor.  It was a perpetual fountain contained with in a thin glass wall.  The runes behind it had been carved long before the death of the Count’s eons dead grandfather.   
  
[Father] The voice came out of the wall of blood.   
  
“Yes Lucas?” The count smiled.  Happy that he’d continued the tradition of bleeding some of his and his children’s blood into this fountain.  It worked as a long distant telepathic channel.  All one had to do was focus into saying something into one’s own blood mentally and the telepathy was spoken through this fountain.  He’d taken years training all of his children to use it properly.   
  
[I’m in Father.  I’m going to be their sexual education teacher.] The smirk evident in Lucas’ voice.   
  
“Going to teach the mortals to enjoy their sexuality?” The count turned to where Micheal was chained, suspended between the floor and the ceiling.  He ran a hand up and down the boy’s flanks.   
  
[That’s the plan.  While I train the new Dragon Lord and his mate in the arts of love and pleasure.] That caught the Count’s attention.   
  
“You’ll be guiding them?” His voice suspicious.   
  
[It’s okay.  I’ll use Toby.] His voice was sounding less sure of itself.   
  
“Still there are two of them.  I’ll send Micheal in the morning…” The count looked the boy up and down and pinched his left nipple between his first finger and his thumb.  Pinching he elicited a moan from the boy.   
  
[Got him trussed up and horny don’t you.] The jovial nature of that comment not lost on the Count he smirked and projected the room to his son.  [Be sure to send him naked… I think he’ll enjoy it.] Lucas’ voice sounded desperately horny now.   
  
“That I will… Right after I take measures to allow his travel.” The count’s voice faded from Lucas’ mind as they reached their destination.   
  
“Father sends his love Toby.” Lucas leaned in and nibbled on Toby’s ear.   
  
“Your father?” Harry looked bewildered.   
  
“We have a telepathic link… I let him know what’s up.”   
  
“I’d have thought you were old enough to…” Harry started.   
  
“No dear one.” Lucas smiled.  “I’m not head of my own blood yet.  No where near old enough my dear boy.” Lucas grinned.  “After all it’s only 4003 years I have under my fangs… my father was 5074 before he was given his Blood by my grandfather.  I’ve got nearly a thousand more years before I am head of my own house.” He teased Toby’s hair.  “Toby, be a dear and strip.” He said casually as he magically produced a bag and began unpacking.   
  
“You know I’ve meaning to ask… do you prefer males.. like Harry and I… or is it that you… well are into everything with a pulse?” Draco said as he sat down on an old sofa with it’s one darker then black stain on the corner of the black sofa that Snape had once told him was blood of something nasty.   
  
“The truth of the matter is quite simple.” He looked over at Draco.  “Vampires are omnisexual beings.  We often choose our Pomme de sang of the same gender as ourselves so we can have sex with out breeding with them.” He shrugged and pulled out a blood red silk set of curtains from his bag.   
  
“I thought you couldn’t have children if you were a vampire.” Harry sat next to Draco, instinctively avoiding the stained part of the sofa as well.  He’d never liked it but now with his Dragon heritage kicking in, something about that stain seemed so much worse now.   
  
“Oh that’s an old wives’ tale.  Told by mortals to make us seem even more depraved.” Lucas smirked.  “The truth of it is, we’re actually very potent in the old sack…” He smirked at the twin blushes of his young guests.  “Every time a vampire male mates with a female, she will conceive.  The same can be said of vampiric females.  We have no sterility in our kind.” He shrugged.  “We breed like wild fire if we take opposite sex unions of the bed.  So we tend to live out our carnality with members of the same sex.” He looked over at Toby’s round ass as he took off the last of the leather.   
  
“And the reason you keep him naked?” Draco raised an eyebrow eyeing the naked immortal’s body, sizing him up.   
  
“Oh that’s easy.  We’re a randy bunch.  I plan to mate with Toby several times before breakfast.” He crossed the room in seconds and pinned Toby against the wall, two fingers sliding effortlessly into his tight ass.   
  
“OH!” Toby moaned, humping the cold stone wall.   
  
“Um.. maybe we should be going…” Harry started to get up, his trousers already tenting from the little show.   
  
“Why?” Lucas tilted his head.   
  
“Um… it’s impolite to watch people having sex…” Harry blushed.   
  
“Really?” Lucas looked between them.  “But you both want to watch… and we want you to watch… so what’s impolite about that?” And Harry was struck with how clearly different vampire society was from wizarding society.  Hell human society in general erred on the side of modesty and privacy.   
  
“Well… um…” Harry stammered.   
  
“Nothing.  That’s what.” Draco yanked him back down onto the sofa, taking care to keep him away from the stain.   
  
{Thanks.} Harry didn’t even have to look to know what Draco had done.   
  
{I honestly don’t know why Snape didn’t burn this ratty old thing.} Draco mentally gave a withering look at that spot.   
  
{He liked to torture anyone he brought back here by seeing if they’d touch the stain.} Harry supplied remembering almost sitting on it and Snape’s gleeful expression at this.   
  
“Would you like to sample him while I get comfortable?” Lucas offered Toby to them.   
  
“I thought he… and you… aren’t you exclusive?” Harry blushed.   
  
“Only on his blood.  His blood is mine, and mine alone… but his bodily fluids… well… let’s just say my kind are more liberal with that.” He smirked as he swatted Toby’s ass.  Which was putting it as kindly as the vampire knew how to, it’s not easy telling someone that their morals are ass backwards wrong and entirely too restrictive to someone’s face.   
  
“He’s telling the truth… so … who want’s a taste?” Toby walked up naked, his large cock hanging between the pair of wizards like a prize sausage to be tasted.  “It won’t bite.”   
  


***

  
  
“Are you ready Micheal?” The Count stood before his Pomme with a dagger and a jug.   
  
“Yes my Count.” Micheal closed his eyes.  It’d been almost a year since he’d been sent anywhere with a message or a purpose and he hated this part.  His blood would be needed every three days to sustain the Count.  But since he would undoubtedly be gone longer then that… the vampires had found away of freezing the blood till such time as the Pomme returned.  But he must be bled for a while.   
  
“Then we shall do it.” The Count untied one of Micheal’s legs and held it over his shoulder.  Taking the dagger he made a cut along Micheal’s inner thigh and focused his mental power on that spot.  This was to not only direct the flow from a constant arcing fountain to a single spray into the open jug.  The other reason was so that the wound wouldn’t heal up as quickly as it normally would.  Micheal grit his teeth and took the bite of the knife as he would the bite of his Count.  Hoping that they wouldn’t have to do more then one jug.   
  


***

  
  
Lord Ansrnaemus lay out his things from his bag.  He’d been given one of the bags of infinity by the previous Dragon Lord, and was rather proud of the item.  It was one of the few things even Dragons couldn’t see through.  He smirked to himself as he pulled out a large book from the tiny bag and sat down on the bed he’d been provided.  He undid his cloak and began to undress.  Opening the book as he did so it showed drawings of several drawings of a naked elf boy.   
  
“Ah… Lyson.” Ansrnaemus moaned as he pulled his shirt over his head.  Faded marks all over his flesh as he stretched his shoulders.  He’d long ago magically tattooed himself with the things he was proud of.  A youthful bit of rebellion to his clan, which had backfired in his grand father forbidding him clothing.  Being ent born he didn’t care for clothing that much anyway and had proudly displayed his magical tattoos, not caring that many of the others were looking more at his ent heritage evident in his genitals as he grew up, rather then the tattoos.   
  
His hand went out and stroked the photo of Lyson laying on a grassy hill.  Not a stitch of clothing on his slight but muscular frame.  He was looking up at the person outside the book.  Ansrnaemus remembered the day he’d drawn it.  They had just finished Lyson’s lesson on telepathic barriers and the boy had wanted a break.  Ansrnaemus chucked to himself, Lyson was already 204, hardly more then a child to his 972 years.   
  
“Of course I’m barely more then a teenager myself…” Ansrnaemus chucked as he looked at his book of sketches and stroked the bare ass of the elf prince.   
  


***

  
  
“It’s only skinny dipping.” Lyson’s robes pooled around his shoulders as he looked at his teacher and lover.  “It’s not like we’ll get in trouble.” He said as he smirked, his long elven ears twitching as he dropped the robe, his body totally revealed to the other elf.  “Come one Ans, it’s okay.” He smirked.  “They won’t tell.” He looked over his shoulder at the elven guards watching them.   
  
“It’s not that…” Ansrnaemus swallowed as he drank in the six foot eleven ruggedly handsome elf.   
  
“Oh and what is it?” Lyson smiled as he rubbed his hands up and down his evenly tanned body.  He was noble born and allowed to lay nude in the tree tops to get such a tan.  Lyson wasn’t spoiled though.  He knew how to work like any elf, and he’d put his mind to learning how to be a good and fair king.  Believing that a king should be of the people and know their plights, not just assume he knew everything.   
  
“You’re so young…”   
  
“And you think this is just fickle fancy?” Lyson moved up and leaned against his teacher.  “Ans, I’m not fickle.  I think things through.  You know that.” He looked up into Ansrnaemus’ arctic blue eyes.  His own sky blue ones glowing with an inner light.  “I know you’re worried about what father will say… but he knows my heart.” Lyson leaned up and kissed his teacher.  “Now get naked and we’ll learn a few things in the water…” Lyson grinned as he turned around, flashing his firm ass to the man he was tempting.   
  
“Lyson…” He swallowed.  “If we do this…”   
  
“Then we do it right.” Lyson covered the distance between them and began kissing the older elf.  Pinning him against the ancient stone ruins that lined the pool behind Lyson he began to plunder the older elf’s mouth.   
  
“Where did you…?” His teacher asked breathlessly.   
  
“I’ve had time to learn things…” He smiled as he nibbled on his lover’s lip.   
  
“Who?” He panted.   
  
“His father sells the sap candies in the market…” Lyson grinned as his lover blushed.  The man who taught him to kiss was even older then Ansrnaemus and both lusted after him as well.  “Maybe sometime I’ll invite him here with us…” He smirked and made love to his teacher’s mouth.  Sitting on his teacher’s lap he could feel the sizable hunk of meat between his master’s thighs leap at his technique.  “Me thinks you’re too over dressed.” Lyson pulled away.   
  
Ansrnaemus gave a needy whimper but drank in the sight of Lyson’s naked body, his platinum blonde hair flowing in the afternoon wind.  He had a boyish smile on his face, his hands at his hips.  The kingly cock already on it’s way to a full hard on.   
  
“How big is that thing…” Ans mumbled.   
  
“In the common count it’s about 10 inches.” Lyson looked own and shamelessly stroked it as he scratched his balls.   
  
“Tease.” Ans smirked.   
  
“You’re one to talk, as I stand here naked and ready to go on to the next stage and you’re sitting there dressed and taking in the sights.” Lyson smirked.   
  
“Then maybe I should give you things to marvel at.” Ans pulled off his tunic and revealed his own muscular frame.  He spread his legs, letting his large balls breath as he flexed his cock.  The mighty rod of the Ent born already to it’s nearly 14 inch hardness.   
  
“By the nine nether worlds and the four guardians…” Lyson gasped.   
  
“Like what you see then my little elf.” Ans smirked.  “I think it’s time to show you how a mighty oak rushes into tight paths.” Ans pinned the younger elf to the leaf covered ground.   
  
“GODS YES!” Lyson howled as Ans’ large cock head broke the ring of his virginity and slid home into his tight ass.  Lyson’s mind flitted to the fact he was glad he was an elf.  He’d read how mortals and most other species had to lube themselves before sex.  But elves always produced a natural lubricant that made sex easier and more enjoyable.   
  
“Do you like that?” He sucked on Lyson’s throat as he fucked into the tiny hole of the Prince.   
  
“YES!” He all but screamed as they made love beside the pool, over twenty elven guards watching as they did so.   
  


***

  
  
Lord Ansrnaemus sat back on his bed, his cock already at it’s full size.  He smiled at himself.  Well, why not indulge a little… He put his large hands around the extra large cock and began the age-old rite of all males.   
  
Slowly he began to toy with the flared head of his cock.  Teasing back and forth the thick foreskin and prolonging his pleasure.  He had all night after all… He reached out and began flipping the book to pictures of Lyson in some of the most depraved poses.  His hand stopped as he came to a picture he’d done of Lyson, naked in the woods, a large tree branch, still attached to the tree, up his ass.  He was masturbating in the picture and fucking himself on the tree branch.   
  
‘Well after taking me, I suppose most branches would be easy work…’ Ans marveled at the drawing.  Even so many months after he’d drawn it.  His hand went down to the bag of infinity and pulled out a carving he’d done of Lyson’s cock before leaving for this post.  He leaned back slightly and shoved the large wooden cock deep into his ass, sitting on the wooden ball sack at the base.   
  
“GODS….” He panted.  He loved the feel of Lyson in him.  He’d even let the boy fuck him before he left.  Their minor parting gift to one another.  They both knew they’d see each other again.  He’d kissed Lyson and told him such as he handed Lyson the key to his private room, shocking the elf not only by the trust of the act, but the fact that Ans had only packed a few small things and had left most of his possessions there.  He would return and he would be Lyson’s, if only his royal concubine.  But now wasn’t the time for such thoughts.  Turning his mind back to the picture of Lyson’s defilement by the tree he began to bounce up and down on the wooden cock.  His free hand finding his large orange sized balls he began to toy with them.   
  
Gone were the thoughts of making this last.  No longer did he care about having all night.  He wanted to get off now.  He picked up speed as he bounced himself on the replica of Lyson’s cock.  His own hands no longer toying but purposely stroking his hard cock.  He rested the back of his head against the stone wall as he began to jerk off faster.  Picturing the day he’d watched as Lyson fucked himself on that tree branch, the same one he’d fashioned into this wooden dildo, he stroked himself faster.  It only took him seconds to begin screaming his climax.   
  
“LYSON!” He screamed as he began shooting cum across the fifteen-foot room.   
  


***

  
  
“I… um… guess.. me…” Harry swallowed as he bent forward and began licking along the length of Toby’s cock.   
  
“OH… you’ve got skill there…” Toby grinned as he moaned, enjoying the feel of Harry’s mouth.   
  
“I should hope he does.  Being a Dragon Lord and all.” Lucas walked back in utterly naked, a blood red leather cock ring holding his cock and balls out from his body.  Idly scratching his balls he smiled at Draco.  “Jealous much?” He smirked.   
  
“Who.. me…?” Draco blushed slightly.   
  
“Yeah you.” Lucas walked up and sank to his knees between Draco’s thighs.  “Let me take some of the edge off that jealous rage you’re building.” He smiled at Draco, his fangs pulling back so he had normal teeth.  “Buckle up for the wildest ride of your life.” He smirked as he snapped his fingers, Draco’s cloths landing folded beside him.  “Enjoy.” He sank balls deep on Draco’s cock, his throat opening up for Draco’s large sized cock.  He looked up at Draco, his eyes pure white with lust as he began to use his vampiric vocal cords.  Not only vibrating like a human’s while humming, but also vibrating in seven different directions and speeds.   
  
Draco started to moan but lost his voice as he experienced a magical realm of rare pleasure.  Vampires, while well know to muggles and mortals for their fangs and blood diets, where known to magical creatures as the most sexual beings in the universe.  And with the ability to speak in so many different voices they were renowned for their blowjobs and oral sex skills in general.  All of which was more then well deserved as Draco tried not to collapse onto Lucas.   
  
‘Poor boy won’t know what hit him.’ Lucas smirked to himself as he bobbed his head up and down on Draco’s swollen member.  His finely manicured hands palpating Draco’s plump balls as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of the cock.  Draco’s hands found his own hair and began wildly running his fingers through his locks.  He was going mad with the force of the pleasure going around and around his cock.   
  
“I…” He murmured as he began spraying his cum down Lucas’ throat.   
  
“You’ll have to try his mouth next…” Toby smiled as he held Harry’s head, cumming down his throat from Harry’s own skillful blowjob.   
  
“I think…” Lucas smiled as he pulled back and licked his lips.  “Wizard cum is extra sweet…” He smiled at Draco who curled up on the sofa, utterly spent.  Harry swallowed Toby’s seed and leaned back.   
  
“You must be good if you managed to sack him.” Harry smirked as he rested on his legs in that crouched position he was in watching Draco give a vague wave in his direction as proof of life.   
  
{Okay?} Harry tried to narrow it down to just Draco.   
  
{‘m tired now...} Draco’s mind was almost blank with his blissed out exhaustion.   
  
“Wanting to find out then?” Lucas smirked.   
  
“Sure.” Harry found himself naked soon after Lucas snapped his fingers.   
  
“Then spread your legs.” He smiled as he sank down on Harry’s hard rod.  “Toby, suckle on me… I want to be ready to fuck your brains out later.” He grinned, never breaking eye contact with Harry as he gripped his legs and devoured his cock.   
  


***

  
  
Lucas licked his lips as he watched Harry curl up naked against Draco’s sleeping form.  He’d wake them after they’d had a good long rest.  It wasn’t everyone who could walk very soon after a vampire blowjob.  He smiled as he turned to Toby.  “You ready?” He helped Toby up on top of his cock.   
  
“Sure…” He smiled and turned around and sank down onto Lucas’ cock.  Moaning as he sank down the long hard pole of his master and lover.   
  
“GODS…” Lucas captured Toby’s throat and sucked on it lightly.   
  
“Yeah… I know…” Toby moaned.   
  
“Still so tight…” He moaned.   
  
“And never shall you change from this moment forward…?” Toby arched an eyebrow as he turned to look at Lucas.   
  
“Gods who knew they meant your ass wouldn’t ever go slack either…” Lucas moaned and smirked as he began to fuck into Toby harder.   
  
“Probably the mages who did it…” Toby moaned.   
  
“Could be…” He said as he twirled Toby around on his cock, his lover now facing him he smirked up at Toby’s face.  “Less talk more fucking…” He began to plow into Toby’s ass as he captured his lips with a fiery kiss.   
  


***

  
  
“Harry…” Harry blinked as he heard his name called.  “Come one Harry…” He focused and realized Lucas was looking down at him.  “There we go…” He smiled.   
  
“How long…” Harry yawned.  “Was I out?” He stretched out on the sofa, watching as Draco finished dressing himself.   
  
“About two hours.” Toby grinned from where he was sitting on a side chair.   
  
“You look thoroughly shagged.” Harry smirked back at Toby.   
  
“Suppose I do.” He smirked as he got up and went into the adjoining kitchenette, smirking all the way.   
  
“We have to get going… we’ve got class in the morning.” Draco helped Harry get dressed and they shared a chased kiss before they parted ways just outside the door.   
  
“They are amazing…” Toby smiled.   
  
“I bet you 10 gold coins that they don’t last the night apart.” Lucas smirked, himself already dressed in his night cloths.   
  


***

  
  
The hours seemed to pass quickly, the students were surprised to see charms cast over the windows.  Necro-tempering the glass in the whole of the school was complex and as it was done, people were bound to notice.  But it wasn’t till breakfast that the students realized why these spells were being cast.   
  
McGonagall looked up from her morning coffee to the dull roar of curious students.  It didn’t take her long to find what had aroused the questioning students from their morning rituals.  Holding the doors to the Great Hall open wide where two very naked men.  Their semi hard cocks were forming a kind of perverse ribbon for Lucas to break through to enter the Great Hall.   
  
“We would like to introduce you…” Micheal started.   
  
“To our dear…” Toby continued.   
  
“Duke Lucas Christian Enoch Wolff of the Blood Red Fang of the Clan Lasombra of the House of The Sabbat; the eldest Pure Blood son of the 401st generation of pure bloods born from the union of Cassandra Selena Grey of the Blood Blood Fell of the Clan Lasombra of the House of The Sabbat; and Alexander Eli Jon Wolff of the Blood Red Fang of the Clan Lasombra of the House of The Sabbat; Royal envoy to the Drago Court of the Dragon Lords of Green Ember” They said in one voice.   
  
“Thank you my dear Pomme de sang.” Lucas walked in and patted both boys on the ass, walking towards the high table.  Several students started whispering about Lucas and the naked boys he was fondling as he walked towards the teachers.   
  
“I would like to introduce to you all, Professor Lucas Wolff.” McGonagall stood up, her presence demanding silence just by standing up.  “He will be instructing your sexual education class.” This earned her several hoops and hollers.   
  
“I will be teaching the boys and girls separately.” Lucas said in a light French accent.  “I find that we are all… so much more open around our own genders.” He smiled and several people across the room blushed.  “Today’s course will find you all dressed like you normally are, how ever you will be given your new uniforms for the class tonight and expected to wear them to and from my class.” He smirked.   
  
“New uniforms?” Ron looked at Harry.   
  
“I have no clue…” Harry shrugged, know that it’d probably just be leather codpieces for the boys, if Toby’s naked state was any indication.   
  
“Now also joining us this year is,” McGonagall paused while Ansrnaemus stood up.  “Lord Ansrnaemus of the elves, he will be studying our school to audit the classes.” She smiled at him kindly.  “As well as instruct some students in mental disciplines.” She smirked at Harry and then at Draco’s general directions.  “And we have another addition to the teaching staff this year.” She motioned for a tall handsome man to stand up.  “This is Professor Erin Primmly.  He will be your new DADA teacher.” She beamed and clapped for not only him, but the other two as well.   
  
“Might I have a word?” Professor Primmly said in an Irish accent, his hands’ going instinctively to brush his curly locks of ebony hair out of his eyes.   
  
“Certainly…” McGonagall stepped aside.   
  
“I come to you from a far off land.  Here to teach you about fabulous creatures and how to defend yourself against them.  I can teach you only what I know.” He smiled, his brilliant cobalt eyes sparkling as he spoke.  “I have spent most of my life tracking dark creatures and making sure they were no longer a threat to our kind.” His smile lighting up not only his whole face but the whole of the room.  His Irish accent and his five o’clock shadow making him have a sense of manly charm.   
  
{Dare you to look at him naked.} A voice echoed inside Harry’s head.   
  
{And if I do?} Harry could see the twin looks of intrigue on both Lucas and Ans faces.   
  
{Then you can dare me to do something.} Draco’s drawl came through with a smile.   
  
{You are so on.} Harry turned his eyes on Professor Erin Primmly, watching as magic flooded his field of vision and the Professor’s immaculate clothing vanished.  What, with clothing, had appeared to be a scrawny Professor that was only in his twenties appeared to be much more.  His tanned and muscular body held many scars all over it.  But Harry’s magically imbued eyes zeroed in on the man’s crotch.  Blushing as he realized the eight-inch cock was only near half-hard.  The hood of Erin’s foreskin still partly over his swollen glands.  He was oddly harrier then Harry would have thought he should be, but what got his attention was the tattoo that appeared just above his cock.   
  
{Ah, so that’s who he is.} Ans was standing beside Harry and Draco’s mental selves, his large cock about half hard itself.   
  
{Do you ever wear clothing here?} Draco addressed Ans’ cock.   
  
{Only when he wants to be kinky.} A very naked Lucas walked up and toyed with Ans’ nipples from behind.  {But I can see what you mean… figures they’d send someone in who would be quiet and discreet.} Lucas’ eyes wandered up and down the naked teacher’s body.   
  
{What do you mean… who is he?} Draco looked around and then up at the naked teacher.   
  
{Lycan… werewolf, and he’s a pure blood.} Lucas smiled a toothy grin at Draco.   
  
{How do you know?} Harry looked over at them.   
  
{Probably by the fact that I have a crescent shaped birthmark around my navel that if you look closely enough you can see a wolf howling out of… and no Mr. Potter, it’s not a tattoo.  Tattoo’s don’t cause your hair to turn a different color when it comes through them.} Professor Primmly was standing behind them looking up at his naked forms.   
  
“meap.” Draco squeaked across the room, causing several Slytherin to look at him curiously as he blushed and kept his eyes on his table.   
  
{Now turn about is only fair play.} The Professor snapped his fingers and he drank in Harry and Draco’s naked mental selves.  {Very nice.} He smirked.   
  
“I can say I’m uniquely qualified to teach you to protect yourselves.” Erin finished as he bowed to the students, charming them ever still.   
  
{You’re a werewolf?} Harry looked him and his naked form up and down.   
  
{Yep.  So were my parents.} Erin smiled and then sat down on a table, now naked while the him that had been at the high table was gone.   
  
{Where’s Lucura?} Lucas looked Erin up and down.   
  
{Gran’da passed on a few moons back.  Couldn’t handle the change.  Since I’m the oldest of the current generation, I was chosen to be the Lycan law giver.} Erin shrugged.   
  
{You’re Lucura’s grandson…} Ans looked Erin over more carefully, looking for any thing that would tie him to his long lost friend.   
  
{Aye, that I am.  But I’ll explain things later.  We’ve got classes to teach.} They mentally parted ways as breakfast came and went, finding them quickly going about their day.  Harry liked the set up for the seventh years advanced DADA training.  He and Draco had already picked up so much knowledge over the last summer that they could protect themselves rather decently.  Time slowly rolled around till the final class of the day, just as dusk was settling in, all the boys of the school were sorted by year and given different times to come back for their class.  Each wave sworn to secrecy by Lucas.  Finally it was Harry and the other seventh years’ turn.   
  
“Please file in.” Lucas sat in a chair on the platform where the high table normally was, Toby naked next to him on his right, while Micheal was on his left.  “Sit where ever you are comfortable.” He smiled as the students sat down.   
  
“They’re all here.” Toby smiled at his Duke.   
  
“Now, we’ll be talking about your bodies that hopefully have gone through the change and are now capable of participating in the magical art of sex.” Lucas smiled out at the students.  “I would like to get the formality of the uniforms out of the way first.” He snapped his fingers and a sealed package appeared in front of every single boy.  “The spell tailors the cloths specifically to you, so I know they fit.  You’ll find the robes are…well to put it bluntly they only JUST cover your nuts.  And the lovely boxers are of a sheer cut that shows off a lot more flesh then you’re probably used to.” He watched as several boys blushed at this.   
  
“I believe.” He continued.  “That the more you are comfortable with your body, the more you can achieve with it.” He snapped and Toby moved forwards, laying spread for the students to see on top of a demonstration table.  Lucas snapped his fingers again and nothing happened.  “That was a truth charm.  You will all be compelled to tell the truth while in this class.” He smirked at the very shocked and dismayed looks he was getting.   
  
“Now, how many of you have masturbated before?” All the boys blushed as all but about ten boys’ hands went up.  “Very good, now how many of you have masturbated, today?” Lucas smirked as about half of the boys stuck their hands in the air.  “Very good.  Now, how many of you masturbate more then once a day?” He watched as many hands went up.  “Excellent.  That’ll help you in this class.  Now does anyone in here masturbate more then seven times in one day?” Only three hands went up this time.  Things would be looking up quite quickly.  “Harry Potter, you I expected it from.” Lucas smirked as Harry blushed.  “Robert Hangman, your Ravenclaw dorm mates must enjoy the noise you make…?” He smiled as the boy blushed.  “And… “ Lucas looked at the dark skinned boy in the far of the classroom.  “Blaise Zambini, I understand that you have a rather impressive tool as well?” Blaise blushed and nodded.   
  
“Very good Mr. Zambini, kindly remove your clothing and come up here.” He motioned for Blaise to get on with it.  The blushing boy began to strip his clothing off slowly.  In short order his weight lifting polished body of male muscularity was put on display, his impressive cock put on display as well.  He swallowed as he came up to the front of the class.   
  
“Today Mr. Zambini, I want you to break the ice by masturbating over Toby.” He smiled as Blaise blushed and nodded, taking his cock in his right hand he began to masturbate.  “Oh and once you’ve cum… we’ll talk about where you can stick that cock…”


	14. Vanilla and Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby Scott is based off of a picture of Chris Bailey  
> Micheal Tomas is based off of Brent Van Zant  
> Duke Lucas is based off of Oliver Goodwill  
> Count Alexander is based off of Jason Isaacs -Lucius Malfoy- just with dark hair  
> Lord Ansrnaemus is based off of Thad Luckinbill - with white blonde hair and taller -  
> Prince Lyson is based off of a younger looking Brandon Scott Volz  
> Dragon Lord of the Yellow Ember, Timothy Packer is based off of William Levy Gutierrez -he’ll be in chapter 15 and in and out from there on-  
> Professor Erin Primmly is based off a nameless model.  
> Robert Hangman is based off a nude nameless -don’t know the name- model from fratman.tv
> 
> I’ll try to remember only to do this when new characters are introduced, or I’ll link in the images for the big cast sorting thing.

For a while they watched in silence as Blaise jerked his large cock off over the naked Toby.  His cock sticking out from his body towered over Toby’s chest.  Toby looked up at Blaise and licked his lips, that’s all it took to trip Blaise’s trigger and in seconds he was spewing his cum all over Toby from chin to belly.

Panting Blaise leaned forward, resting his nuts on the table and his large hard cock on Toby’s arm.  He wasn’t expecting Toby to reach over and stroke his cock head.  His eyes flew open as he hissed and started cumming again, the jets rocketing across Toby’s arm and landing all over him.  As he came down from his second orgasm Blaise fell on his ass, his large cock still hard, smacked his stomach.  Little droplets of cum landing on his dark skinned chest.

“Very good, very good indeed.  12 points to Slytherin.” Lucas clapped.  “Now, since you have just made Toby VERY horny with your display, I think it’s only fair that we get him off.” Blaise found himself nodding to Lucas’ words with out really taking them in.  “To that extent…” Before anyone could process what was going on or where he was leading Blaise, Lucas shoved Blaise and he landed cock first into Toby’s open hole.

“OH FUCK!” Blaise moaned as he sank in.

“That is the general idea… yes.” Lucas smirked.  “Now some times you have to help people get the idea…” He said as Blaise just stood there, balls deep in Toby.  “By doing one of several things… but I love this one….” Lucas reached out and spanked Blaise on the ass.  The shock of it caused him to roll his hips and fuck into Toby.

“YES!” Toby moaned as he rubbed his hard on across the table that he was now laying face down on.

“Yes…” Blaise hissed out, stopping moving once Lucas stopped spanking him.

“By Jove I think he likes it.” Lucas smirked and began spanking Blaise, alternating the hits between his cheeks.  Blaise let out a mighty moan and began fucking Toby at Lucas’ spanks’ pace.

“I… like… my hole… being played with…” Blaise blushed as he moaned that out.

“Oh… Micheal come here.” Micheal scampered over, his hard cock bobbing as he did so.  “Rim our dear Mr. Zambini please.” Lucas’ fingers already caressing Blaise’s rose bud.

“Yes my duke.” Micheal bowed and in seconds was squatting down behind Blaise, Lucas pushed his fingers into Blaise’s hole earning him a moan.  Moving his fingers apart, Lucas gave Micheal room to dive his tongue deeper into Blaise.

“oh fuck!” Blaise whimpered as he began cumming into Toby’s willing ass.

“Oh my… so soon too.” Lucas said as he came around and played with Blaise’s large brown nipples.  “I do believe we need to help you get used to sex…. And prep the class for what they’ll be learning….” He gave a wicked smirk to the class, causing several to swallow.  “Micheal see if you can get another one out of him.” Lucas said, as Micheal savagely attacked Blaise’s hole with his tongue.  Blaise was reduced to a gibbering wreck of a person, and as Micheal’s tongue brought him off again Lucas smiled.  Holding Blaise’s chin in his hand he looked the boy in the glassy eyes.  “Have you ever been fucked Blaise?” Blaise nodded yes.  “Did you like it?” The boy nodded again.  “Then may Micheal fuck you?” Blaise nodded very enthusiastically.  Lucas gave a nod at Micheal and in seconds he was using his own saliva as lube as he fucked the young wizard into Toby’s now ravaged hole.

“Gods he’s tight…” Micheal moaned as he fucked harder.

“Blaise, tell us, when’s the last time you were fucked?” Lucas looked the boy in the eyes.

“Six months ago… need it so bad….” He mumbled, Lucas caught the smirk on Harry’s face and the look that passed between him and Draco.

{I suggest you two get some time together… stay after class for your first lesson.} Lucas sent to both boys who blushed horribly.

“How are you doing Blaise?” Lucas stroked his cheek.

“I’M IN FUCKING HEAVEN!” He moaned, fucking himself back and forth between the two immortals.

“Glad to know.” He smiled.  “Now class, since the class is only males, I figured I should let you know that for the duration of this class you are at least bisexual. You may have sex with girls outside this classroom, well with in your school’s rules…” He smirked, his fangs sparkling in the candlelight.  “But as for in here, you will be doing solo sexual sessions as well as multiple pairings between both yourself and other males.  So you’ll all be getting some of what Mr. Zambini is getting right now.” He pinched Blaise’s nipple as he spoke.  Blaise bucked and started cumming again, Toby’s cock spewing out it’s own white jets all over Blaise’s face.  Micheal screamed out his climax, as Blaise’s tight ass constricted on his cock while Blaise was cumming.  The three of them collapsed in a heap on the table.

“Mr. Hangman… would you please stand up?” Robert Hangman stood up from where he’d been sitting, his pants badly tented from how horny he was.  He ran a hand nervously through his short curly brown hair.  “You’re horny aren’t you boy?” Robert nodded.  “Please remove your clothing.” Robert blushed but threw his school robes onto the table in front of him.  Quickly followed by his jumper and button down shirt.  Soon he was standing there in just his tie and pants, a gesture from Lucas making him keep the tie on.  His chest wasn’t overly muscular but showed he’d worked hard away from school.  He undid his pants and pulled them down, revealing he didn’t wear underwear.  He blushed as he tugged off his pants and shoes, leaving his shocks on at Lucas’ gesture.

“What would you have me do now sir?” Robert stood there, his hard cock ready for attention.  Robert was trying to resist the needy throbbing man flesh.

“Is there a reason you don’t wear underwear Robert?” Lucas smiled.

“My… um… cock is too large…. I get hard… and it… um… falls out…” He blushed, scratching his low hanging balls.

“Well, you’ll only have to put up with the boxers for class for a little while…” Lucas smirked again.  “Now, tell me which one of these boys do you fancy.” Lucas’ eyes flashing nearly white.

“Justin…” He looked over at the Hufflepuff boy.

“Okay.” Lucas snapped his fingers and Justin’s cloths flew off of him.  With a bit of a squeak Justin stood up revealing his body and his semi hard cock to the student body.  “Justin please go over to Robert…” Lucas directed him.  Justin nodded and walked over to Robert, a full five inches shorter then Robert he looked up at him and then blushed.  “Robert, do you beat off thinking about Justin?”

“Yes…” Robert blushed but not half as much as Justin.

“What do you fantasy about doing to him?” Lucas stroked Micheal’s ass while he asked them.

“I… I think about sticking my cock down his throat… fucking his face…” Robert blushed looking away from Justin.

“Well nothing wrong with that.” Lucas smiled as he began finger fucking Micheal in front of the class.  “Justin, you didn’t raise your hand for masturbating… so I know you don’t do that… do you think of Robert in a sexual way?”

“I… well… I don’t think of anyone as sexual… My dad always… well he said that was bad… and… um…” Lucas raised his hand.

“After class I’ll give you your homework.” He looked at Justin in a way that made the younger wizard’s legs weak at the knees.  “As for right now, I want you to sit on the floor while Robert sits on the bench…” They got in the position.  “Now Justin I want you to start off by kissing Robert’s cock…” Justin made a face.  “I know Justin, it’s not something you normally think about, but trust me… you might like it.” His eyes starting to get flexes of yellow in them.

“Yes sir.” Justin started out kissing just the very tip of Robert’s cock.  He licked his lips to get a taste of him and then started repeating this process to parts of Robert’s cock.  Soon he was licking across the head, small cat licks, but still he was driving Robert nuts.  Slowly he progressed to licking at the weeping piss slit.  Traces of precum already seeping out of Robert’s cock.  It didn’t take Justin long to get used to sucking on just the head of Robert’s cock.

“You’re doing well Justin.” Lucas had moved to fucking Micheal with three fingers, in response Micheal had taken to fucking Blaise again, and this caused Blaise to slowly hump Toby’s body.

Justin swallowed around Robert’s cock and was surprised with some of it slid farther into his mouth.  He backed off and thought about things while he licked the head.  Deciding he might as well try it he began swallowing and soon found his nose buried in Robert’s short trimmed bush.  He sputtered in shock but quickly calmed himself down.  Robert, for his part, had balled up his hands in an attempt to stop himself from holding Justin on his cock.  He’d never had anyone deep throat him before.  And Justin was doing it better then Robert had ever imagined he would.

“Oh gods…” Robert started moaning, instinct taking over he held Justin’s face to his crotch and fucked up into Justin’s mouth.  A few short strokes later he began spilling his large nuts into the other wizard’s throat.  As he came down from his orgasm he let Justin go, who slowly pulled up off of Robert’s cock.

“Did you enjoy that Justin?” Lucas looked at the boy who only nodded.  “Do you wish to get off?” Justin looked at him confused.

“He means do you want me to… take care of you…?” Robert panted as he stroked a hand up and down Justin’s chest.

“I… um… no that’s okay.” Justin looked away.

“I’ll even blow you if you want me to.” Robert whispered in Justin’s ear.

“I… um… I’m not sure I’m ready.” He blushed and looked up at Robert.

“Nothing wrong with that.  When you’re ready, come find me?  I want to be there for you.” He kissed Justin on the lips, drinking in the trace essence of himself from Justin’s mouth.

“Okay.” Justin smiled.  “I don’t mind doing you again… just not ready to be touched down there…” Justin blushed.

“Okay class, that’s all for tonight, be sure to show up tomorrow just in your uniforms.” Lucas looked around the room.  “I would like to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy after class…” He said casually.  “And Justin, Robert, and Blaise, if you three would stick around too, that’d be a help.” He smiled as the other boys filed out.

“You wanted us to stay Professor?” Justin said, his hands nervously attempting to hide his hard on.

“Yes I did Justin.” He sat Justin down on his lap.  “Now I understand about your father telling you it was dirty.  But believe me that giving yourself pleasure can be very rewarding and it can prepare you for sex.” He moved Justin’s hands to show off his hard on to the other boys.  “Now I think you need to touch yourself and just you doing it to yourself for now.” He reached into his bag beside the chair, the bag that hadn’t been there till just now, and pulled out a book.  “This is the joy of wizarding masturbation.” Lucas handed it over to Justin.  “I want you to read it from cover to cover over the next six weeks.” He saw Justin’s eyes get large at the thick book.  “Your homework for tonight is to walk naked back to your common room, and then to masturbate into your boxers in your common room, using the technique on page 3.” Lucas looked into Justin’s eyes.

“Yes sir.” Justin blushed as he took the book and headed out of the hall, his cloths vanishing by house elf magic, to be washed and folded up in his room.

“Robert, I’m giving you 10 points to Ravenclaw because you not only showed courage in telling the truth when the truth charm was no longer working.” Lucas smiled, having not told anyone he’d shut it off a while ago.  “And another 10 for being so kind to Justin.  He’s going to need friends who will help him through this.  And I think you’re the one for the job.” Lucas smiled at Robert before handing him a book from the bag.  “Techniques for master masturbaters” He smiled as he handed one to Blaise and Harry as well.  “You boys could probably use a more advanced class on the subject.” All three blushed horribly.  “I’ll be giving out text books tomorrow.” He smiled.  Robert nodding and running after Justin, his hard cock flopping as he ran, not caring his cloths had vanished as well.

“And me sir?” Blaise stood there, cum dripping from his hole and all over his face and chest.

“Blaise, I want you to hold still…” He snapped his fingers and a clear plastic cock cage held Blaise’s deflated cock.  “Your going to spend tonight with this,” Lucas produced a vibrator from his bag of tricks.  “And not being able to touch yourself.  I have a feeling you like kinky sex.  Don’t you Blaise.”

“Yes sir.” Blaise blushed.

“Well, I’ll be selecting partners for you to have a private class with.  You’ll be getting to experience being both top and bottom for that.” Blaise’s cock cage gave a lurch.  “But for now, I want you to go with out cumming for a few days.  You’ll be taking that out for my class tomorrow, but I don’t want you to take it out before then.  Unless you need to use the loo, then you may remove it.” Blaise held the large vibrator and blushed as he used the Micheal’s cum as lube for the toy.  The instant it touched his pucker the vibrator came to life and began fucking him wildly.

“OH GODS…” Blaise leaned forward and moaned.

“Ah, there you go.” Lucas stroked his cheek.  “You’ll be allowed to orgasm in about three days, so enjoy your new toy.” Lucas patted him on the butt and Blaise nodded, trying to walk and hump the air as he headed towards the Slytherin common room.

“Now you two.” Lucas turned towards Harry and Draco.  “It’s time you two FINALLY had it out.”

“Had what out?” Harry looked confused.

“Draco is a very jealous lover.” Toby said as he was cleaning up the table he’d been fucked into.

“I AM NOT!  I’ll have you know-” Draco started but was cut off by Lucas throwing up a hand.

“Draco, you radiate jealousy when ever anyone does anything remotely sexual NEAR Harry.” Lucas looked him in the eyes.  “And you’re even worse when he’s thinking about someone else sexually.” Lucas sighed as Draco crossed his arms.

“Well don’t I have a right to be?” He looked at Lucas, knowing full well he sounded petulant even to his own ears.

“What do you mean by that?” Harry looked at him confused.

“Harry, if you’d explain to Hermione she’d probably bring you the books on it.” Draco sighed.  “I spent my free period reading a lovely book in the library.” Draco turned and looked back at Lucas.  “It says what NO ONE has bothered explaining up till now.” Anger flowing through him like flames towards gasoline.  “The moment you shot out those wings, you effectively married me.  I’m now your woman.  I’m expected to be a happy little bed mate and accept that you’ll be fucking dozens if not thousands of people.” Draco said in a cold voice.

“I… wait… we’re married?” Harry thought about it for a moment, not questioning just knowing suddenly.  “We are…” He said in an awed voice, his happiness at that very clear.

“Yes.” Draco smiled, the fact that Harry was over joyed with being married to him taking the edge off of his rage.  Enough that he could think around it now.

“Well at least that made you feel better.” Lucas rolled his eyes.  “It’s the part about you having multiple partners he’s not so sure about.” Harry blushed.

“We talked about this a little…” Harry looked sheepish.

“Yeah.  Enough that all we got accomplished was that you needed time to find out if you need more then me…. And since in the last 24 hours you’ve thrown yourself mentally at at least a dozen guys… I’d say you damn well need more then me.” Draco turned away and crossing his arms and pouting as he did so.

“Draco, it’s been a day.  I managed to get to the library, and I managed to ask for the books from the LIBRARIAN!” Harry sighed.  “I had to ask Madam Pince to find me a book about my dragon sexuality.  Can you PICTURE how that conversation went?”

“Yeah.” Draco snickered with his back turned.

“Prat.”

“Prick.”

“Patrick” Toby grinned.  Everyone turned to look at him.

“Patrick?” Lucas raised an eye brow, his hands crossed under his chin.

“I thought we were doing p words….” Toby looked around a little embarrassed.

“We kind of where… weren’t we….” Harry grinned and so did Draco.

“Yeah….” His anger dissolving in laughter.

[Very nice mon petit.] Lucas sent to Toby.

[Works every time.] Toby mentally smirked as he played like he hadn’t got the point of the fight.

“I guess you couldn’t find a book to tell you about it?” Lucas leaned back in his chair studying Harry.

“No.” His shoulders dropping.

“Well then here.” He pulled out a flash of metal from his bag and tossed it at Harry, his Quidditch honed skills captured the book and held it where he could see it.

“The Book on Dragon Lords by Sevendadin the Fair?” Harry read the title and looked up at Lucas skeptically.  Draco and Harry both stroked the delicate engravings of dragons in the beaten silver cover.  The pages appeared to be beaten tin held in by large and numerous brass rings.

“Sevendadin was the name of the mate of the Dragon Lord of the Yellow Ember Drago Court some 20,000 years ago.  That book contains ALL of his things that no one ever put in any books.  His thoughts on Dragon Lords, it’s the view of a mate that only someone like Draco would have.” He smirked at Draco’s look of success.

“Maybe I should write something like that…” Draco mumbled, already picturing himself embarrassing Harry but putting sketches of Harry’s nude form in the book.

“Does it talk about the… um… sex drives…” Harry blushed while he held it.

“Page 42.” Lucas smirked as Draco snatched the book and tore it open to that page.  He sat down right on the edge of the table Toby had just cleaned and began reading.  Harry rolled his eyes at his mate’s actions.  Draco snorted and everyone turned to look at him.

{Anything good?} Harry asked.

{Depends on your approach to good.} Draco’s mental voice snorted.

{Okay spill.}

{Well basically while a dragon can fuck for over 97 hours with out loosing their mojo… you can last up to a good 184 hours.  And that if I try to limit you to just me… that I’ll probably need to be hospitalized for about six weeks to repair the damage, even by today’s standards of magical care.} Draco looked over the book and scowled at Harry.  {You damage my hole and I’ll put you in a cock cage.} He said simply and went back to reading.  {In addition it says something about the fact that I don’t exactly have to be a home body and wait for you to get back to my bed…} Draco turned the page and smirked.  {Well that’s interesting.}

{What now?} Harry rolled his eyes.

{Seems that in those days it was custom for both the Dragon Lord and his mate to have a whole village sized harem apiece.} Draco was rolling with laughter.

{There is no way it says…}

{“And each harem numbered fifty and six people, ranging in age from ten to seventy-eight.”} Draco showed Harry the page in his head.

{Holy bat shit.} Harry’s face went blank.

“I’ve heard it called a lot of things… but holy….?” Lucas smirked at Harry.

“Wouldn’t that burn coming out?” Draco turned and looked at Lucas.

“What?” Harry looked at Draco like he’d grown a second head.

“Holy. Bat Shit.  You’d think since Vampires can’t touch holy objects, that holy bat shit would actually burn and possibly kill the vampire putting it out.” Draco turned to him and titled his head to the side as he said that, the book in his lap.

“Okay so much is wrong with that I don’t even know where to start.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“You’re the one who brought it up.” Draco snorted.

“Point of fact, it’s not really the fact it’s holy that we can’t stand… it’s the fact that it’s mostly made of silver or has silver in it or had silver in it to bless it… that we can’t touch holy relics.” Lucas said in a very good male Hermione voice.

“Really?  So the whole vampires are sinful spirits and demons thing?” Draco looked at him intently.

“Utter codswallop.” Lucas smirked.  “I mean hell, the mortals have even went so far as to call us descendants of the ultimate sinner against their God.” Lucas rolled his eyes.  “But that is neither here nor there.” He waved his hand.  “So you have your information… what will you do with it?” He looked at Draco.

“I think I’ll take him up on that rules thing.  But if we’re going to be fucking fifty-six people… I’m going to have to make a short list of people I can live with him putting on his list.” Draco’s face showed he was being Slytherin about this.  He knew he’d have to agree now, but now he knew he could also name his terms.

“Well how do you feel about the Weasley men?” Harry sheepishly sat beside Draco.

“Which ones?” He said calculatingly.

“Um… all of them…” Harry toyed with the hem of his shirt.

“I’m going to assume that means you’ve at least been with some of them.” He said in a voice that in no uncertain terms said he wasn’t happy about that.

“And are you going to tell me who you’ve had sex with before me?” Harry looked at him seriously.

“Okay, point to Gryffindor.” He rolled his eyes.  “I don’t think I have a problem with their father, and any of the older ones… granted… that Percy… I SO want to watch you top him…” Draco smirked, a year of that boy as a prefect and lording it over everyone and trying to make Draco’s life hell had wedged a very large ‘get even’ sign into any memory Draco had about Percy.

“Okay…” Harry smirked, sensing the reasons behind Draco’s thoughts on Percy.

“The twins… I want to watch too…” Draco looked away, like a child asking permission for a secret dirty pleasure.

“I can agree to that.” Harry snuggled up to Draco.

“Ron…. Ron I’m iffy about.” Draco sighed.

“Would it help if I told you that I think of him like a brother?” Harry looked over at Draco.

“No.” Draco snorted.  “Because now all I can picture is if you had a brother and if you fucked him…. And… yeah thank you for the little perverted thoughts.” He held his head.

“Your welcome.” Harry said very pleased with himself.

“Okay, so that’s seven out of fifty-six.  Just Forty-nine people left to list.” Draco sighed.

“I do get Ron then?” He suckled on Draco’s ear.

“Yes.” He moaned.

“Anyone you want permission to fuck?” Harry said as he nibbled on the shell of Draco’s ear.

“Um… well… Ron and the twins…” He said in a bit of a rush.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Harry smiled as he slowly licked the inside of Draco’s ear.  “Anyone else?”

“Not right this second but I’ll write a list if you do.” Draco grinned.

“I’m rather interested in that Robert Hangman…” Harry said, blowing on Draco’s now wet ear.  Shivering Draco looked at him and grinned.

“I wonder if he’d let us both enjoy him?” He smirked.

“Maybe… unless him and Justin become exclusive.”

“I have a question.” Lucas butted in causing both to turn and look at him.  “How did either of you sleep last night?” He smiled knowingly.

“I ended up getting up and pacing the common room till I fell asleep in the doorway to the common room.” Draco rubbed the back of his neck.

“I woke up in the door behind the portage… apparently I’d tried to get out in my sleep and then just passed out there.” Harry blushed.

“It’s as I feared.” Lucas smiled.  “You too need to have a room together.” Both boys blushed at this and then sheepishly looked at each other.  “I think you should still keep the beds in your respective dorms for when you need time apart… but I think you should have a place to call your own.  Because you will need to nest for the next few weeks…” Lucas smiled.  “But I’ll set that up tomorrow with McGonagall, for tonight let us begin your first lesson in the subtle art that is arousal of a Dragon Lord.” Lucas lead them through the door and off to his room, having taken both Snape’s old room and Snape’s old classroom, Lucas now had his own private room for more private classes.

“You redecorated…” Draco said as they walked into what had once been their potions classroom.  Now it was a lavish room fit for an Arabian orgy.”

“I liked the general feel of the place… just felt it needed something…” Lucas shrugged.

“Like handcuffs and condoms.” Toby snorted as he walked through the door.

“Handcuffs?” Draco frowned.

“Bits of metals muggle police use to keep muggle criminals from fighting back.” Harry explained.  “They got around the wrist and lock your hands close together and make it so that you can’t really do anything with your hands.”

“But why would you use…..” Draco’s eyes got big.  “OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” He blushed, his mind trying to lock down the score of positively filthy thoughts spilling through him.

“Yep, nothing like having your hands tied behind you to make you obey.” Toby grinned.  “Maybe Harry should try that on you?” Toby looked at Draco.

“Over his crucio’ed cock.” Draco said looked more at Harry to let him know that in no uncertain terms he was AGAINST himself being bound.

“Pity.” Toby went on.

“Harry, please remove your cloths.  We’ll be focusing on you and your body tonight.” Harry nodded and quickly undressed.  He bent over to fold and pile his cloths on the floor when Draco reached out and stroked his ass.

“HEY!” He jumped and blushed.

“Liked that did you?” Draco looked down at Harry’s semi hard cock.

“Maybe…” He blushed.

“Okay Harry, I want you to lay face down on this table.” Lucas caught their attention.

“What table?” Harry turned to discover a large low table on the floor now.  Shrugging, figuring it was some bit of vampire magic he just accepted it and moved on.

“Now what?” Harry asked, his body enjoying how the table seemed to mold to his shape.

“Now Draco, I want you to start rubbing his back, right around the speckled dragon scales.” Lucas pointed to a series of scales that lined Harry’s shoulders.   “Those are kind of a signal to his wings, they’ll let you clam and relax his wings with out touching the wings, as well as letting you help them come out.” He smiled and guided Draco through the act before putting Draco’s hands on Harry’s back.

“Like this?”

“Exactly like that.” Lucas smiled at Draco’s slow but very accurate rubbing of his back.  Harry was moaning and moving into Draco’s touch as his wings slowly extended.  Pushing out of their wing pockets till they were fully extended.  Draco looked at them and noticed for the first time they had small webbed finger like projections at the tip.

“Harry, your wings have hands now…” Draco blinked.

“Really?” Harry moved a wing around so he could look at it.  Instead of just the large claw he’d had yesterday, today there was a large claw on the first finger of the small webbed hand like structure.  On the two other small finger like projections there were smaller claws.  He pulled the other wing over to look at it and sure enough, it was the same.  “Why’d that happen?”

“You’re sure there was only just the one large claw first?” Lucas seemed concerned but focused now.

“Yeah, it had a kind of tan etching in it, it’s what’s now this big finger nail here.” Draco pointed.  “Why?” He looked up at Lucas and narrowed his eyes.

“Because that’s how his wing should have been.  He’s of the Green Ember court…. That’s how their wings ALWAYS are.” Lucas looked at the two of them.


	15. There WILL be lace

“Those look like…” Toby started but shut up with a look from Lucas.   
  
“Look like what?” Draco looked concerned.   
  
“He spoke out of turn, pay not attention to that… I’ll go follow up on a lead.  I want you to just sit here and focus on rubbing his shoulders, and maybe even his wings…” Lucas smiled as Draco blushed.  He knew full well what rubbing Harry’s wings would lead to.  Having read some of the bits in that book about Dragon Lord sex he knew that the wings and that scale he’d found earlier were some of Harry’s biggest erogenous zones.   
  
“O-okay.” Draco went back to caressing across the shoulders and working his thumbs across that top scale.  Harry forgot to worry about his wings and dissolved into a moaning pile of flesh.   
  


***

  
  
“Sorry.” Toby scrunched up his face and blushed as they walked into the other room.   
  
“It’s okay.  We were both thinking the same thing.  Those look more like sand dragon wings then they do green ember drakes.” Sighing heavily Lucas went to a trunk he’d brought with him.  Pulling out a sandy yellow scale he sat it on the desk in front of him.  “Blood please.” Toby nodded and stuck out his arm.  Lucas quickly used his fingernail to rake down the arm, cutting Toby to bleed some of his blood onto the scale.  Lucas brought the fingernail to his lips and licked the remaining blood, watching as Toby’s wound healed.   
  
“Should I go…?” Toby asked quietly.   
  
“No, sit down and relax…” Lucas smiled a warm and inviting smile at Toby, not the least bit angry at him, and hoped it showed.  “Now, down to work.” He pulled out a hair and added it to Toby’s blood.  Taking out a few herbs he had scattered around his small teaching quarters he finally finished his potion.  “In the black name of Azorith of Pinith, farthest of the fallen I open this link.  Let the Dragon Lord Timothy Packer of the Drago Court of Yellow Ember now hear my call.” Lucas bit his lip as the blood potion was sucked into the scale and it formed into a humanoid face laying on the desk.   
  
“This had better be important.” Timothy’s face moved and acted like a normal person’s face, only being made out of a large dragon scale.   
  
“Tim, I’m at Hogwarts.” Lucas said quickly.   
  
“So you’re seeing after Potter… so… what’s the big deal?” Tim seemed more then a little impatient.   
  
“Potter has Sand dragon wings.” Toby said from across the room.   
  
“What…. That… no.. It… no… I…” Tim seemed a at a loss for words.   
  
“He’s right.  I’ve seen them.  They have green drake markings but are built like a sand drake’s wings.” Lucas looked into the eyes of the scale face.   
  
“That’s impossible… unless…” Tim’s eyes got big.  “He’d have to be a half breed… He should have been classified as an emerald drake… but fuck…” Tim started muttering.  “I’ll be there in the morning.  Tell him I’m coming and tell the Headmistress I am as well.” Tim sighed.   
  
“That might be difficult… the wards are up.” Lucas leaned back in his chair.   
  
“Lucas, I helped design those wards some time ago.” Tim looked at Lucas.   
  
“Just how old are you?” Lucas raised an eyebrow.   
  
“How old do I look?” Tim’s scale face smirked.   
  
“I’d say about nineteen.” Lucas smirked back.   
  
“Try about a thousand times that…” Tim laughed as Lucas sputtered.  “I’m 19,000 Lucas, I’ve served as Dragon Lord for longer then most of your family’s been alive.” He went serious.  “Do NOT tell your father about this.  If you so much as breathe a word to any one about this, I’ll have your fangs on my wall.”   
  
“You really think I’d tell anyone that I had to run to YOU to check this?” Lucas rolled his eyes, trying to feign that he was just insulted and not actually fearful.   
  
“Lucas, this is me you’re talking to.  I faced Merlin naked with only my skin to protect me.  I have put down whole houses of vampires when they attempted to break our laws.  So don’t you think I won’t follow through with this if you put that boy in ANY danger.” Lucas nodded with out really thinking about it.  “Good, now who else is there?”   
  
“The elves and the lycans and me.” He smiled.   
  
“So none of the other races have figured out where he is yet.” Tim seemed happy.   
  
“And no one from the dragons has even bothered to come talk to him…” Lucas gave a serious look at Tim.   
  
“You know why that is Lucas.  We don’t deal with children very well.  We let elves teach them how to talk, and then we deal with them.” Tim said sternly.  “Besides, we’ve know all along where he was.  Why do you think we’ve been feeding those backwards wizards who think they lucked into ways to save him with all the info to keep him alive all this time?” Tim smirked.  “Because I wanted my new superior to be able to not only be someone I was proud to say I lost to, but because he’s going to need to be able to fight to keep his place.” Tim sighed again.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I’m only going to manage to stay there for a little while.  Put this scale in the fire and pour about four times what you used to make this summoning spell on the flames.  I’ll have a body tomorrow.” Tim caused the scale face to levitate.  “I won’t risk going through the wards physically yet.  But I will grow a golum to talk to Potter.  Maybe I should give him the inside track on what’s going on….”   
  
“You think that’s wise?” Lucas gave him a look that said he thought it wasn’t.   
  
“Probably not, but if he’s got sand dragon wings that means he’s the first Dry Earth Green Dragon born in the last 8,000 years.  Which means he should be prepared for the fight.”   
  
“F-fight… what fight?” Lucas squinted at the scale face, his left hand moving while he talked to look like a poor imaginary gun pose.   
  
“Dragon Lords must preserve order.  In doing so we must even delegate and dictate amongst ourselves.  The Courts are currently set up in a descending color pattern.  Harry will answer to the Blue ember court, just as I answer to Harry.” Tim seemed more relaxed now.  “But him being born a Dry Earth Green Drake instead of an Emerald Drake means that he’s the sign.  The sign for us to have a battle to determine the pecking order.”   
  
“You mean you Dragon Lords actually fight for who answers to whom?” Lucas seemed shocked.   
  
“Oh hell yes.” Tim rolled his eyes.  “I personally hope that Harry can take down that bastard who runs the blue ember.” Tim smirked again.  “He’s about ready to retire… and I’d LOVE for him to FINALLY learn he’s not such tough shit.”   
  
“Alright, I’ll put you in the fire now.  And prepare the potion.” Lucas picked up the floating scale and started towards the fire place.   
  
“I’ll see you in the morning.” Tim closed his eyes and became a lifeless scale again.   
  
“Infuriating dragons… and now a Dragon War on top of everything else.” He muttered as he threw the yellow scale in the fire.  “Toby, let’s get to work on that potion.”   
  


***

  
  
“Who was that Timmy?” A handsome lad lay naked on the bed, his dark skin complimented by the sheer white sheets he lay on.   
  
“Lucas.” He rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed, the large sandstone carved cave room softly alight from the floating candles.   
  
“What did that vampire want.” The lad seemed less impressed with Lucas then Tim was.   
  
“He wanted to inform me that Harry’s a Dry Earth Green Drake.” A look of horror passing across the boy’s face.  “Oh Miles, it’s not that bad.” He stroked Miles’ face gently.   
  
“It’s been so long since the last fight Tim…” He curled up in Tim’s arms, his naked flesh flush against his lover’s body.   
  
“Miles, you’re going to have to face that some day I will die.” Tim stroked the dark black hair that his lover had let grow out lately.   
  
“I know… and then I’ll be alone.” Miles sighed.   
  
“Miles, you’re a dejin.  You were around long before I was born and you’ll out live me.” He held up his lover’s chin and kissed him gently on his firm lips, Miles’ Arab heritage clear on his features as the candles floated around them.   
  
“I know that Tim.” Miles’ eyes turned a stormy gray.  “Being dejin I know that I will out last many beings… we are born of the life fire of dying dragons… demons born with the failing powers of the dead dragon who fathered us.” Miles stroked the Celtic brands on Tim’s chest while Tim stroked the ancient Sanskrit scripts on Miles’ chest.  “We are born with the knowledge of how long we must walk this earth to pay for the sins of being born.” He looked up into Tim’s hazel eyes.  “I know how much longer I have my love.” He kissed Tim’s strong jaw.  “I know I’ll have to be given out to another in your will.  I can only hope you choose well.” He buried his face in the crock of Tim’s neck.   
  
“My love.” He leaned down and licked the pointed ears of his dejin lover.   
  
“It’s okay.” Miles said into Tim’s neck.  “I was given to you by your father.” He looked up into Tim’s face.  “He wanted you to have a lover who would never falter in his love.  And I am loyal most to the one who has my heart…” He put his hand on Tim’s chest, right over his third heart, in the dead center of his chest.   
  
“Two hearts hath a Dragon Lord.” Tim recited.   
  
“And only one hath the dejin.” Miles smiled.   
  
“But when true love met…”   
  
“The dejin gives of himself to the one he hath loved…”   
  
“And where once were only two hearts…”   
  
“Now resides three…” Miles finished out and kissed Tim.  “And I’ve never stopped loving you or being proud that I’d given you my heart.”   
  
“It wont hurt you when I die … will it?” Tim looked at the scar down his chest, the small scales looking like scared flesh rather then the seal of his dragon hide skin.   
  
“You always ask me that.” Miles smiled and kissed him deeply.  “No, the moment you die my heart returns to me.  And I will return to my torment till the one you give me to claims me.” He turned and looked at a ruby lying in the open air, floating inside a magically warded space.   
  
“Is it… you know… really a piece of him?” Tim turned Miles slightly to hold him better, but making it so that Miles could look at the ruby better if he wanted to.   
  
“It is.  When Vishna the Lava Blood Drake died, his life fire spawned all the dejin of my family… all 344 of us… and his heart turned into 344 shards of a ruby.” He avoided looking at it.  “Our binding point to this world and to the rules that keep us here.” His voice not even remotely hiding his disgust at this, Miles buried his face in Tim’s neck again, this time crying tears of blood red fire.   
  
“The legend is true then?” Tim looked at the ruby in fascination.   
  
“And you want to know how to kill me why?” Miles pulled back and looked Tim in the face as he raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Call it morbid curiosity.” Tim shrugged.   
  
“Yes, the rumor you speak of is true.” Miles sat back and glared at the ruby.  “It keeps me alive nearly forever so long as it exists… but if it and the other 343 shards were brought together in one place… they would or rather could be fused into one ruby… and it would instantly kill all 344 dejin and then it would do worse then loosing us on the world.” He snorted as Tim looked at him bewildered.  “Each dejin has a set amount of years it must live to live down the sins of it’s birth.  It’s how we are.  But all those sins put together… and then blotted out, to let us die… would birth a dark force that would make people WISH for dejin.” He smirked.   
  
“You know I think the whole ‘evil bad ass wish demon’ image you lot have is utter shite.” Tim said in a bit of an Scottish accent.   
  
“Oh, and you’re so sure of that you’d make a wish to prove it?” Miles broke out in a grin, showing his rows of fangs inside his mouth.   
  
“Yeah, I was hatched yesterday and I want to make a wish.” Tim rolled his eyes.   
  
“Fat lot of fun you are.” Miles crossed his arms and huffed.   
  
“Fine.  I wish I knew what would make you happy.” He said before he thought it out.  The ruby flashed crimson and Miles smirked.   
  
“Done.” Tim started to look confused but instantly smirked as his cock reached its full 19 inches.   
  
“Randy are we?”   
  
“For now.” Miles stood up on the bed and lowered himself straight to the root of Tim’s cock.   
  
“GODS!” Tim screamed out.   
  
“You called?” Miles smirked as he wiggled his ass.   
  
“You….” But Tim lost his voice as Miles’ ass hole began to milk and vibrate his cock in over a hundred different directions and speeds.   
  
“Gift of being a being made of fire, I can change as I like.” Miles grinned as his skin turned from a dark Arab tan to an orange color.  “I’m going to make you wish more often…” Miles began to fuck himself wildly on Tim’s cock.   
  


***

  
  
“OH GODS!” Harry moaned as Draco began stroking down the soft flesh of the folds of his wings.   
  
“Like that do you?” Draco smirked.   
  
“Let me turn over and I’ll show you how much I like it.”   
  
“Tempting… But I think I’ll try driving you wild for a little while longer.” Draco reached down and worked a finger up Harry’s bum.  “You know you’ve started growing more scales?” He remarked as he watched scales forming down Harry’s back, slowly making their way across his ass cheeks.   
  
“Yeah… I can feel them…”   
  
“They itch don’t they?” Draco tried not to focus on how bad they were making him itch.   
  
“How did you…?”   
  
“The link grows more intense every minute… I think we’re only about an eighth of the way mated…” He smiled at Harry.   
  
“Measuring the degree?” Harry moaned as Draco rubbed across his very sensitive prostate.   
  
“No, not really.  But according to the book, the more we mate and become mates, the more the link becomes unbreakable.  Right now all it would take is someone with a REALLY strong pair of ectoshears and we’d probably not be bonded.” He kisses right in the middle of Harry’s back where a small little projection had started to form.   
  
“So they were right about us needing to nest?” Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco.   
  
“Yeah.” Draco blushed.   
  
“Well I hope he finds us a place to nest… and explains to the teachers why we wont be around all week… cuz I want nothing more then to nest my cock right up your tight ass hole.” Harry smirked to himself.   
  
“Oh and I’m not going to get to sink into this nice tight ass am I?” Draco worked a second finger into his lover’s ass.   
  
“OH GODS…” Harry moaned.   
  
“That’s not an answer.” Draco smirked.   
  
“Fuck me now and don’t care.” Harry moaned as he humped between the table and Draco’s fingers, wishing he had more friction.   
  
“Okay love.” Draco got up and positioned his cock at Harry’s entrance.  “I hope you’re ready, cuz I’ve wanted this ALL FUCKING DAY!” Draco nearly yelled as he shoved his whole cock up Harry’s ass in one go.


	16. Dragon Lords of Hogwarts

“OH GODS YES!” Harry began fucking back on Draco’s cock.   
  
“Fuck yes.” Draco groaned as he fucked harder and harder into Harry’s tight ass.   
  
“You like that do you?” Harry panted, looking over his shoulder.   
  
“Hell yes!” Draco growled, putting his hands on either side of Harry’s head arms he began to piston fuck his cock into Harry’s snug channel.   
  
“Fu…fu…fuck…” Harry panted, his cock emptying his balls between him and the table as Draco fucked the cum out of him.   
  
“That’s what I’m doing love.  Fucking you senseless.” Draco leaned down and sucked on Harry’s ear.   
  
“Cum in my ass… breed my fucking chute.” Harry growled.   
  
“Yes my tight assed lover…” Draco nearly howled as he came up Harry’s ass hole.   
  
“I hope we’re not interrupting?” Lucas had walked in a few minutes prior, and was enjoying the blush that played across Harry’s face.   
  
“Nope, just finished.” Draco said unabashed.   
  
“DRACO!” Harry tried to roll out from under him, Draco for his part only rolled his hips and raked his still hard cock across Harry’s prostate… “OHH GODS DRACO!” Harry moaned, a mini orgasm spilling out of his cock tip as he bucked up.   
  
“Yes dear?” Draco smirked as he pushed his cock in and out again, not caring that he was fucking Harry in front of someone who had to answer to Harry.   
  
“uh nus fu.” Harry mumbled as he slumped over the table again.   
  
“Didn’t ketch that.” Draco snickered.   
  
“I think he was trying to tell you he’d rather not be getting fucked in front of me.” Lucas came in and sat down where he could see the action from the side.  “But no reason to stop on my account.” He grinned.   
  
“Okay, you heard the man…” Draco leaned over Harry and started fucking him again.  “Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa” Draco started to moan out god but only got half way through before he began spewing his cum deep inside Harry again.   
  
“My, you boys do have your fun.”  Lucas smirked as he clapped from his seat.   
  
“Thanks.” Draco pulled out and went to work licking and suckling his cum out of Harry’s ass.   
  
“Oh, good boy, never leave a mess… signs of good breeding Harry.” Lucas smirked at Harry’s grin and Draco’s blush.  “Harry, do I have your attention?” Lucas moved with a fluid grace from his seat to the table.  “We have a visit pending tomorrow…”   
  
“A… um… a visit…?” Harry moaned, trying to focus on Lucas as Draco tongue fucked his hole.   
  
“Yes.  From Timothy Packer.” Lucas looked deadly serious, a change from his normally jovial nature.   
  
“Who’s… um… what’s he?” Harry whimpered as Draco nipped at his hole.   
  
“A dragon lord.” Lucas said letting that thought filter into Harry’s glazed expression.   
  
“He… wait… I thought I was the…” Harry lost his train of thought, panting as Draco’s finger slid deep into his tight ass and began to torture his prostate.   
  
“He’s the Dragon Lord of the Drago Court of the Yellow Ember… and a hell of a lot older then you and me put together.” Lucas sighed as he sat down in front of Harry’s face.  “He needs to speak to you.”   
  
“How… why…?” Harry was trying to figure out what the hell he should be asking and why he should be caring while Draco did absolutely sinful things to his ass with his tongue.   
  
“He has a golum growing in my room.  It’s so he can by pass the wards…” Harry’s eyes got big as he looked at Lucas.  “It’s okay, he’s the only one other then those of us in this room who knows how to get in.  So don’t worry, and yes, we can trust him.” Lucas could feel Harry’s stress level lowering.   
  
“UNG!” Harry moaned, his face inches from Lucas’ as he began spraying cum on the table below him, his eyes never leaving Lucas’ as he came.   
  
“I think he liked that one.” Lucas said with a straight face before bursting into laughter.   
  
“That I think is an understatement.” Draco pulled back and smirked as he traced a lazy finger up and down the length of Harry’s hard on, moving it so that it pointed down between his spread legs to give Draco better access to the heavy member.   
  


***

  
  
“Gods I thought we weren’t going to get out of there with out a total review of protocol!” Harry slumped against Draco as they walked down the hall.   
  
“He is just too used to being a creature of the night.” Draco smiled and cuddled Harry as they walked to the Slytherin common room.   
  
“Listen… Draco…” Harry mumbled into Draco’s neck.   
  
“Gods… stop that or we’ll have to fuck here in the hall…” Draco moaned.   
  
“Draco.” Harry smiled and pulled away so Draco could see his face.  “I know we barely talked about it… and you kind of avoided the question… but… I want you to try to get some ass tonight.” He looked in Draco’s eyes.   
  
“I…” Draco blushed.   
  
“Draco, we’re both ubber horny, but we both need to be able to sleep afterwards… and till we get our own room… well… um… it’s going to be kind of hard…”   
  
“Yeah.” Draco sighed, he put his forehead against Harry’s.   
  
“Okay, I want you fuck some random guy tonight.”   
  
“Harry….”   
  
“Draco I mean it.  I want you to start looking for your list.  But I… I know I’m going to have to fuck some of the guys in my dorm tonight… “ Harry looked into Draco’s eyes, his eyes emerald green and glowing with his inner turmoil.   
  
“Harry… I…” Draco’s silver eyes shinning as he leaned up and kissed Harry firmly on the lips.  “I’ll try.” He dashed off to the Slytherin dorms, feeling so stupid for wanting to cry.   
  
“fuck.” Harry said under his breath and started walking towards the Gryffindor common room.  Cursing under his breathe he didn’t stop cursing till he came across Robert Hangman.   
  
“Heya Harry, what’s up?”   
  
“Robert, loose your clothes.” Harry looked at him his eyes amber.   
  
“Okay.” He shrugged and started throwing clothes all over the hallway.  Soon the boy was shirtless and being kissed fiercely against the cold stone walls.  “Fuck.. .Harry…” He murmured as he lifted his hips against the wall, Harry’s strong hands lifting and pinning him up against the wall.   
  
“Told you…” Harry, said between kisses.  “Loose the clothes.” He pinned Robert to the wall with his lips and used his hands to tear the boy’s pants open.  Wordlessly casting a lubrication charm he shoved his hard on into Robert, Harry’s clothes vanishing in his passion.  Harry devoured Robert’s lips as he fucked him into the wall, his dragonic powers flourishing as he took Robert.   
  
Robert gave a needy whimper as he came in his pants, his large cock down his pants leg as he sprayed down his leg.  Harry how ever wasn’t anywhere near done.  He locked eyes with Robert and flashed something in his eyes before fucking Robert harder, the stones starting to crack under the force of his need.  Harry knew what he wanted, and was going to take it.  He clamped his mouth on Robert’s as he began cumming up Robert’s puckered hole.  Fucking him through his orgasm and into Robert’s next orgasm.  Harry smirked as he let Robert down, the boy crumpling onto the floor.   
  
“See you again soon.” He leaned down and kissed Robert before walking away utterly naked.   
  
“Ok…” Robert muttered, as he lay there, spent, on the floor of the castle.  His roughly taken hole exposed to the air and Harry’s cum dripping down it.  He wasn’t sure how long he’d be sitting there in the ruin of his clothes bit it was all he was going to be able to do to sit up right as he fought not to pass out right there.   
  


***

  
  
“Harry what are you doing out this late?” Ernie McMillan walked out of an empty hall.  “And why the hell are you naked?”   
  
“Because I’m having sex Ernie.  Lots of sex.” He pushed Ernie back into the door way he’d just came out of and against a stairwell wall.  “Naked.” He muttered.  “Get.” Ernie simply nodded while he made out with Harry.   
  
“Gods…” Ernie moaned as Harry found his neck.  Suckling and nipping at it while Ernie had only managed to get his pants open and his shirt untucked.   
  
“Going to have to have Lucas teach you boys to get undressed faster…” Harry moaned as he tore at Ernie’s button down shirt, rending the fabric apart and throwing the tattered threads away.  He reached down and did the same to Ernie’s pants.  “Like the boxers.” He smirked as he pulled back to look at Ernie.  He’d been working out, his body agreed with it.  And standing in just his socks and shoes, his tie, and his harry potter boxers he began a full body blush.  His hard on sticking out of Harry’s mouth on the boxers.  “I think I’ll fuck you with those on…” He turned Ernie around in a flurry of flesh and limited fabric and leaned him across the banister, his boxers pulled down below the glorious globes of his ass.  “Lubricous.” He pointed his finger at Ernie’s passage and watched the boy squirm as the ice-cold lube materialized up his bum.   
  
“Gods… I always dreamed…”   
  
“And now a dream come true.” Harry pushed in to the hilt in seconds, bottoming out in Ernie’s ass.   
  
“FUCK!” Ernie screamed out as Harry’s very hot cock began to fuck him like a rag doll.  Harry gripped Ernie’s hips and began fucking him into oblivion.  Harry bit down on his neck as he sprayed his load into Ernie.  Ernie kept on screaming as he sprayed his load against the staircase.   
  
“Going to be a lot of cum for Filtch to clean up…” Harry smirked before turning Ernie back around and capturing his full hard on in his mouth.  Harry began deep throating the swelling organ, making it like he was making out with his fabric reproduced face.  Ernie bucked and began to cum as Harry shoved his fingers deep into his abused ass hole.  “Lick’em clean?” Harry asked holding up his cum coated fingers for Ernie’s inspection.   
  
“OH GODS YES!” Ernie began sucking on Harry’s fingers, making love to each in turn with his mouth and tongue.   
  
“Good boy.” He smiled and stroked Ernie’s cheek.  He turned to walk away but Ernie squeaked and drew his attention back to him.  “Yes?”   
  
“My clothes?” Ernie blushed.   
  
“Oh right..” Harry handed him the tattered remains, magically mending them in Ernie’s hands.  “Next time be quicker about getting naked… but I do like the boxers.” Harry patted Ernie on the bum and took off towards the Gryffindor tower.   
  


***

  
  
“OH MY!” The fat lady fanned herself as Harry approached, his hard cock bobbing the way.   
  
“Been a good night.” He smiled up at her.   
  
“I can see that.” She grinned back.  “Password?”   
  
“Sagaspore.” Harry said patiently and grinned as the door opened.   
  
“Don’t bruise too many with that big club.” She called over the edge of her painting as the door shut.   
  
“I make no promises.” Harry grinned to himself as he walked into the dark common room to find Collin asleep a sofa, the only person downstairs.  Harry walked up and admired the firm buns hidden by the pajama bottoms.  Harry pointed his finger and magically caused Collin’s shirt to vanish.  Liking what he saw he magiced away the boy’s pants next.  Grinning he walked up and did a silent lubricating charm.  He slid a finger into the boy’s tender hole.   
  
Moaning at the warm glove of Collin’s tight hole Harry grinned.  Magicing the boy’s clothes under him Harry proceeded to finger fuck the boy with three fingers while the sleeping boy wriggled on his bed clothes, cumming over and over again into the soft cotton of his night clothes.  After Collin’s fourth orgasm Harry needed to fuck again, but decided he’d rather take a fully awake boy, he decided to have some fun.   
  
Conjuring a copy of Ron’s cock as a wiggling vibrator Harry stuck it up Collin’s ass and magically sealed it in.  He’d have to ask Harry to remove it tomorrow.  Sealing it in, and spanking Collin’s ass Harry went on up the stairs to his dorm.  His dripping hard on leading the way up the stairs.  Harry entered the dorm quietly and heard only snoring.  Deciding it would be best to announce his entrance Harry roared with his dragon fangs bared.   
  
“What the devil!” Seamus fell out of his bed and looked up at a naked Harry.  “WHAT THE HELL!” Seams blushed.   
  
“Evening Seamus.” Harry grinned, the other guys peaking out of their beds at Harry.   
  
“What’s going on Harry?” Dean looked at him sleepily, his cock sticking out of the fly of his boxers.   
  
“Well you and Seamus are going to 69 in your bed.” Harry said as if he was talking about the weather, instantly Seamus had shed his clothes and was sucking on Dean’s cock.   
  
“Neville, I want you to get over here and fuck Seamus into Dean’s mouth.” Neville scrambled over to the other two and began fucking Seamus hard.   
  
“Blimey Harry….” Neville moaned as he sank his hard cock into the tight Irish boy.   
  
“You awake Ron?” Harry moved to Ron’s bed, the curtains shredding off of the bed to reveal Ron laying there wide eyed.   
  
“H-harry?” Ron stammered.   
  
“Naked.” The bed sheets shredded and Ron’s bed clothes went up in flames quickly leaving the confused redhead naked on his bed.  “That’s better.” Harry spun Ron around on the bed and plowed into him, his magic lubing Ron up with out him so much as thinking about it.  He began fucking Ron with wild abandon, taking him several times through out the night.  He was like a man possessed and was having trouble controlling any part of his desires.   
  


***

  
  
Dawn broke across the lands as the fire in Lucas’ hearth exploded, revealing a very naked Timothy Packer.  He smirked as he flexed his arms.   
  
“Hasn’t changed at all… I wonder if my old room is still about…”


	17. Oh Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -mean while… from Draco’s point of view….-

“Harry… I…” Draco’s silver eyes shinning as he leaned up and kissed Harry firmly on the lips.  “I’ll try.” He dashed off to the Slytherin dorms, feeling so stupid for wanting to cry.   
  
“fuck.” Harry said under his breath and started walking towards the Gryffindor common room.   
  
‘Why does he have to be such a bloody wanker.’ Draco shouted in his head as he slammed the door to the Slytherin common room.  He stalked over to his favorite chair next to the large white marble formal floo.  Glaring into the smoldering flame he decided Harry might have been right.  He interlaced his fingers and scowled out through the ranks, weighing his options like a true Slytherin.   
  
He spotted an attractive looking sixth year… Gaston or something like that… Good looking enough but he wasn’t about to be attached to anyone he’d be tempted to refer to as “Gassy.” He kept looking around, spotting a repeating seventh year boy.  Smirking he remembered seeing the boy in the Quidditch locker room after matches in Draco’s second year.  Even at 13 he’d been a handsome bloke, and the Gods had blessed him with a large enough cock.   
  
‘I wonder what it’s grown into now…’ Draco smirked inside his head as he decided it was time to test how much of Harry’s power had.   
  
“Malcom, do come over here.” The boy blinked and hopped up from where he’d been playing chess with his friends.   
  
“You called Malfoy?” He tried hard not to stutter as he ran a strong hand through his quaffed hair.   
  
“I was wondering if you could settle something for me?” Draco said conversationally, mentally remembering what Harry had told him.  Flexing his mental powers he felt his own eyes go nearly white.   
  
“W-what d-did you w-want to know?” Malcom blushed, his cheeks aflame.  Draco mentally wondering how the hell this boy managed to get into Slytherin was only momentarily distracted from his goal.   
  
“I was wondering if you could tell me how large your cock has grown since my second year?” Draco said as plain as if he’d asked the time of day.  Malcom didn’t reply for a long time, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth sputtering as he sought out a word to convey his utter confusion.   
  
“H-how … why…?” He seemed to be fighting words that warred with in his mind and couldn’t settle on just one question.   
  
“Well… the why is because I’m bloody horny.  The how, well that is up to you… I suppose you could always just show me that beater’s club you call a cock.” Draco rolled his shoulders and eyes at the same time.   
  
‘Bloody smooth you twit.’ Draco mentally rolled his eyes.   
  
“You want to see my…. my…” Malcom blushed.   
  
“Yes, I want to see your mighty large cock.” Draco tilted his head to the side.   
  
“Right here?” Malcom grinned out of his blush.   
  
“I see no reason not right here.” Draco grinned back.   
  
“Uh… oh… okay…” Malcom looked around shyly before popping his belt buckle and leaning back to undo his flies.   
  
“Someone dating a Hufflepuff?” Draco smirked as Malcom’s Hufflepuff styled boxers came into view.   
  
“Yeah…” He blushed and quickly hauled both his pants and his boxers to his knees and down to his ankles.  He spread his legs and displayed a large egg sized balls and a healthy cock that had to be at least ten inches in it’s nearly hard state.   
  
“Gotten bigger then.” Draco grinned a predatory grin.   
  
“Yeah….” Malcom grinned back, a look in his eyes indicating he wasn’t as stupid as he played at.  “Wanting a taste are we?” Malcom gave a sexy smirk.   
  
“Maybe later, if you’re good.” Draco rolled his wand, wordlessly summoning Malcom’s cloths to his feet.   
  
“If I’m good?” Malcom slapped his hard cock on his naked thigh.   
  
“Quite.” Draco’s wand rolled and a tight leather cock ring, with small leather spikes on the outside of it, encircled Malcom’s cock, lifting up his balls.   
  
“GODS…” Malcom moaned.  Fondling himself shamelessly.   
  
“I think you’d do well to keep that on till I decide to take it off.” Draco smirked as he magically affixed it around Malcom’s cock.   
  
“Marking your territory?” Blaise grinned as he gripped the back of Draco’s chair.   
  
“Yep.” Draco smirked at Malcom who gave a bit of an uncomfortable little shift in his chair.   
  
“You alright there Malcom?” Blaise grinned over Draco’s head.   
  
“I’m… uh… okay… I guess..” Malcom couldn’t understand if he was loosing this game or if he was even still in it.   
  
“Malcom, be a dear and beat off for us?” Draco’s white eyes sparkled with a hidden mischief.  A plot forming in his Slytherin brain.   
  
“I… um… here?” He seemed lost now, not sure when he went from playing to being played.   
  
“Sure.” Draco looked for the entire world that he’d only asked to see a letter or something trivial.   
  
“Um… uh…” Malcom stammered as his cock gave a mighty lurch.   
  
“I think that says yes.” Blaise leaned in close and looked at Draco.  “Don’t you think?”   
  
“That I do.” Draco smirked, his eyes glowing softly with power pulled through his link with Harry.   
  
“unk.” Malcom gasped as his body betrayed him.  His need and want building inside him, boiling up to a point of great pitch.  He reached down and began a lazy pace of stroking his hard prong.  His flushed face ablaze with not just his shame but his arousal.  Closing his eyes Malcom fell into his favorite fantasy.  Mentally recapping the last time he’d fucked his boyfriend.  Pinning his muscular frame down to his bed in the Hufflepuff dorms, shoving his hot cock deep into his waiting and wanton hole.   
  
Malcom gave a whimper as his pace picked up.  His hand sliding up and down his hard prong.  His cock head going dark red as blood flowed hot and heavy into the engorged head.  His breathing getting deeper as he drove himself into a near fever pitch.  His hand becoming a blur as the room filled with the sound of flesh on flesh.  Blaise looked around noting with satisfaction that very few people weren’t watching.  Malcom’s balls drew up tight to his body, his cock throbbed larger and he threw his head back in a howl of pleasure.   
  
“That’s enough of that.  Suspendio.” Draco incanted, Malcom’s cock flashed light blue for a moment, the curse taking hold.  His cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat but nothing came out.  No climax, no cum, no nothing came out of his cock.  Malcom looked down in utter shock and confusion.  “I said masturbate, I said nothing of cumming, did I?” Draco got a sinister smirk across his face.   
  
“no.” Malcom whimpered, his needs evident even in that tiniest of words.  The speed with which Draco crossed the span between the two of them was inhuman.  His hand cradling Malcom’s chin he held the defeated boy’s face and lifted up.   
  
“Do you want to cum?” Draco looked open and honest.   
  
“Yes.” Malcom whispered.   
  
“I can’t hear you.” Draco said in a soft tone, his tone hiding the mocking laughter inside his mind.   
  
“YES!” Malcom closed his eyes and blushed as he yelled it out.   
  
“That’s better… look at me.” When he didn’t move.  “LOOK at me.” Draco said, squeezing the boy’s chin lightly, Malcom’s eyes shot open, fear and lust evident in them. “Much better, now what would you do to be allowed to cum?” Draco asked with a soft smile playing on his lips.   
  
“anything.” Malcom tried hard not to look away.   
  
“What?” Draco looked quizzically at the boy.   
  
“ANYTHING!” He said with a whimper.   
  
“That’s good to know.  When I think of something, or you do for that mater, that’s a bit more specific… maybe we can do business.” Draco let got of his face and strode away, very pleased that the charms he’d paid so much for on these pants were hiding his boner.   
  
“Wait…” The desperation and need dripping from the word.   
  
“Did you think of something?” Draco said, turning on his heel, four foot from Malcom.   
  
“I… um.. .that is… I….”   
  
“You know I honestly thought you’d figured something out.  Didn’t you Blaise?”   
  
“Could have sworn.” Blaise grinned.   
  
“I could blow you.” Malcom said in a rush.   
  
“I’m sorry, didn’t ketch that.  Did you?” Draco looked around the room, eating the attention up like nectar.   
  
“I could blow you.” Malcom looked up into Draco’s eyes, his cock throbbing with need.  He knew he was being humiliated but he also knew that ever bit of him was loving it and wanting more.  He’d play this game for as long as Draco would have him.  The raw need to be a slave to Draco had been in him for years now, but he’d pushed it aside as never going to happen when he’d seen Draco and Harry going at it on the train.   
  
“Well, there we go.  I think we can do business now.  But I’m not going to just settle for a blowjob.  If that’s all I wanted I’d go fuck Potter’s skull.” Draco narrowed his eyes.  His anger at Harry now gone, but he wasn’t ready to give up what little hold on power he had after the Voldemort thing.  He knew that even with out the dark lord around anymore the Slytherins were STILL and would always be a place of hierarchical logic.  And to be seen as weak, even in whom you loved, wasn’t something he was ready for with this lot.  It’d be like throwing salt and blood on him before throwing him to the sharks, wolves, and hippogriffs all at once.  A shiver going down his spine at the memory of that rabid creature.   
  
“W-what else?” Malcom looked into Draco’s eyes, loosing himself in the glowing pools of transcendent colors.  Him alone seeing it as he came under Draco’s sway.   
  
“I think I should get to plow that nice sweet ass of yours.” Draco looked over Malcom’s shoulders at his naked ass, the glorious mounds resting on both of Malcom’s heels.   
  
“You… wha…?”   
  
“Is it really that hard to figure out?” Draco rolled his eyes.   
  
“You want to fuck me… here…?” He whimpered.   
  
“I plan on it.  Unless you’d rather in the dorms or maybe the hall?” Draco looked hopeful.   
  
“N-no no… here will be fine.” Malcom bit his lip.   
  
“There’s a good lad.  Now, go a head and pull your prize out.” Draco lay down on the sofa again and spread his legs.   
  
“Okay…” Malcom crawled over to Draco and began unfastening his flies.  His school trousers quickly sliding down his slender hips.   
  
“Mind the teeth.” Draco said by way of warning as his hard pillar of creamy flesh sprang forth and throbbed before Malcom’s face.  Malcom licked his lips and attacked the sensitive head of Draco’s cock.  Suckling and licking the tip till it was weeping with precum.   
  
Malcom was devouring Draco in front of the whole of their house.  The Slytherin students who were awake rushing up to the dorms to wake up and fill in their friends.  Draco smirked as he raked his hands through Malcom’s soft hair.  His eyes flashing silver and causing the others to sit silent and watch the free show.   
  
“Gods… your boyfriend must enjoy your talented mouth.” Draco smirked as he fucked Malcom’s throat.  “Oh fuck!” Draco moaned as he held the boy’s face flush with his crotch.  “GODS FUCKING HELL DAMN!” Draco screamed as he shot his pent up load down Malcom’s throat.  Draco mewed as Malcom nursed on his spewing cock head, pulling off enough to taste the spurts of milky cum spraying into his mouth.   
  
“Looks like the boy’s got some talent.” Blaise leaned in close and took in the look of utter embarrassment on Malcom’s face.   
  
“Oh gods yes.” Draco moaned.  He hoped that Harry would let him keep Malcom as part of his harem, this kid had talent and he’d make the lonely nights better in future years.   
  
“May I cum… sir?” Malcom licked his lips.   
  
“Oh I think you have another part of our little agreement to do yet.” Draco grinned as he reached down and stroked Malcom’s ass.  “I’m going to fucking plow you in to this sofa.” Malcom swallowed as Draco stripped off and quickly patted the sofa.  Malcom climbed up atop the sofa, blushes as Draco used a vibrating lubricating charm.  Malcom’s cock already throbbing felt as if it were going to explode any second.  “Oh don’t think I have forgotten about this…” Draco took some of the lube and jerked Malcom lightly with his loose hand, the lube now vibrating into his flesh.   
  
“FUCK!” Malcom moaned as his cock throbbed.   
  
“Oh I intend to.” Draco thrust his impressive cock up into Malcom’s waiting hole.   
  
“GOOD GODS!” Malcom shoved back, he’d only been taken a few times and Draco’s cock hit all the right spots to make this worth it.   
  
“For me too…” Draco moaned as he fucked the boy, pushing hard enough to drop him onto the sofa.  “But for now, enough of this gentle stuff.” Draco began rocking his hips harder and harder, fucking into Malcom’s hole hard enough to move the sofa with each thrust.  “Oh and feel free to cum.” Draco said as Malcom began spewing cum out of his now nearly maroon cock.  “Hope that’s not all you got… cuz I plan to ride you till dawn.”   
  


***

  
  
Dawn broke across the lands as the fire in Lucas’ hearth exploded, revealing a very naked Timothy Packer.  He smirked as he flexed his arms.   
  
“Hasn’t changed at all… I wonder if my old room is still about…” Timothy looked around the room.  Walking only a short distance he found Lucas asleep, his naked ass just missing the covers from hiding it away.  Toby’s legs up around his hips, Lucas’ cock buried to the hilt even though they were both asleep.  “I do hope I’m not disturbing.” Tim smirked.   
  
“TIM!” Lucas jumped up, his cock fucking hard into Toby, milking one last spurt of cum from his spent cock.   
  
“That’s my name Lucas.” He stroked a hand down over the pale vampiric ass.   
  
“Let me get some cloths for you…”   
  
“Why would I want cloths?” Tim smirked, directing Lucas to his semi hard cock.  “You know full well I hold full court in the nude.” He walked away and looked at some of the things Lucas had decorated his rooms with.  “How you lot know if someone is lying with out making them stand naked and talk to you I’ll never know.” He sighed and moved back to the bed.  “Where is he?”   
  
“Gryffindor tower by now…” Toby said sleepily.   
  
“The tower?” Tim broke out in a smirk.  “I wonder if my statue of Godric is still up there…” He smirked as he faded out in a near golden stream of light before it too faded from sight.   
  
“Why does that scare me?” Lucas sighed as he looked at Toby.   
  
“Probably because he’s one of the oldest Dragon Lords and we just sent him to Harry.”   
  
“What we?  You told him where Harry was.”   
  
“Oh, turning on ME?” Toby looked at him slightly cross.   
  
“The only turning being done in here is you so I can kiss that cute pout while I fuck you.” Lucas crawled back into bed Dragon Lords and Dragon politics be damned.   
  


***

  
  
“Aw, Potter there you are.” Tim appeared beside Harry’s bed, both he and Ron naked, Ron’s legs around Harry’s hips as he sat on Harry’s hard cock.   
  
“T-tim?” Harry sputtered.   
  
“Aye, that’d be me.  Thought I’d see if you were up.” Tim walked around the room, his nakedness seeming more then natural to him.  He walked over and noticed the trio in bed sleeping soundly, half dried cum all over them.  “Looks like everyone in the bloody castle’s getting laid.” He smirked over his shoulder at Harry.  His tanned flesh seemed to glow slightly in the morning light.   
  
“You wanted to talk to me?” Harry tried to focus as he kept Ron moving.  The boy kept trying to stop, but Harry was too damn close to cumming to give a crap about any thing but that.   
  
“Yes, but I can wait till you’re done.” He shrugged, then looking around the room he narrowed his eyes at a mark on the wall.  “Well now I know which room I’m in… But where’d they put my statue…” He held his chiseled jaw.   
  
“S-statue?” Harry panted.   
  
“Yes, I have a life sized statue of Godric in this tower… or at least I LEFT it here.” He sighed.  “Either was stolen, lost, or moved.” He shrugged.   
  
“Fin-finding charm?” Harry moaned.   
  
“You have a point.” He raised his scale-coated palm.  The small gold scales had a single streak of bronze down them.  He incanted a spell in several different languages till a door appeared in the wall and a statue walked out.  The nude statue was carved of a deep blood red marble.  The sculpted body seemed to belong to an idealized god, his curly hair seemed to be carved in a wet look.  His eyes downcast at the semi hard cock that hung out over a large set of balls.  Harry goggled at it, the thing seemed to pulse in an abnormal way, even for a magical item.   
  
“What’s… that…” Harry sped up his thrusts up into Ron’s tight embrace.   
  
“I carved this of Godric Gryffindor about 1000 years ago, give or take.  It’s one of the doors into my hidden room.” He smiled at himself.  “I figured it would still be here… just hadn’t figured on the statue hiding itself from me, as well as everyone else.” Tim’s hands wandered up and down the slick polished marble body of Godric Gryffindor.   
  
“That’s THE Godric Gryffindor?” Harry panted as he fucked Ron harder and harder.   
  
“Yep.  Always had more balls then brains.  That’s why he wanted the brave lads…” Tim smirked as he fondled the sculpted ball.   
  
“He… I… oh FUCK!”  Harry arched his back as he began to cum harder and harder into Ron’s waiting hole.   
  
“HARRY!” Ron whimpered as he spilled his own seed in front of this new stranger.   
  
“Quite a lovely cock you have there boy.” Tim moved forwards and lay a finger on Ron’s balls, his cock instantly hardening to full erection again.  “Don’t spoil it by covering it.” He smiled at Ron as he stroked the spot he was touching.  Ron began panting and moaning, every single pleasure point on his body being hyper stimulated.  “Okay boy?”   
  
“Sure, what ever you say.” Ron muttered.   
  
“Not that I don’t appreciate that…” Harry slowly pulled out of Ron and cast a cleaning charm on himself and then on Ron.  “But my friend does have classes today.” Harry said in a voice that said he’d over rule Tim if he had to.   
  
“Oh alright, when you leave for classes then you can dress properly.” Tim smiled at Ron and then looked at Harry.  “Don’t suppose you fancy seeing the one I did of Salazar that’s in the Slytherin dorms?”


	18. Holy stone schlong Batman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby Scott - Chris Bailey  
> Micheal Tomas - Brent Van Zant  
> Duke Lucas - Oliver Goodwill  
> Count Alexander - Jason Isaacs  
> Lord Ansrnaemus - Thad Luckinbill  
> Prince Lyson - Brandon Scott Volz  
> Dragon Lord, Timothy Packer - William Levy Gutierrez   
> Professor Erin Primmly - nameless  
> Robert Hangman - nameless  
> Salazar Slytherin - Miro Moreira  
> Godric Gryffindor - TJ Wilks  
> Miles - the dijinn - Eric Balfour  
> Malcom - Jason Chambers  
> Blaise Zambini - Boris Kodjoe

“I… For some reason I only picture Salazar Slytherin… as an old crazy man.” Harry looked at his counter part.   
  
“Oh my no… he was a vibrant sexy beast.” Tim licked his lips as he stroked a hand up Godric’s chiseled chest.   
  
“Really?” Harry raised an eyebrow.  He couldn’t picture anything but the giant aged head he’d seen sculpted in the chamber of secrets.  He tried putting that on a body like Godric’s statue but failed miserably.   
  
“Oh gods yeah.” Tim smirked.  “Wanna come with?” Tim beckoned Harry to him.   
  
“Sure.” He gave Ron a soft kiss on the forehead and reached for Tim, his fingers barely brushing Tim’s before they found themselves standing in the Slytherin common room.   
  
“HOLY FUCKING HELL!” Draco jumped back, spraying his load all over Malcom.   
  
“DRACO!” Harry ran up and kissed him.   
  
“H-harry… who… Tim?” Draco’s mind going from sex to conversation mode rather slowly.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“How’d you…?”   
  
“Well, I think he teleported us.” Harry turned to see Tim intoning the same charm as before, his voice dripped in a touch of awe.   
  
“In the wards…”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“Inside the wards… he teleported you inside the wards…” Draco seemed to go from awe to panic rather quickly.  And being magical enough to by pass the wards at Hogwarts was big news and big trouble in his mind.   
  
“Yeah I know.” Harry leaned in and sucked on Draco’s ear.   
  
“You’re not mad?” Draco vaguely pointed with his eyes to Malcom who was trying to hide his nakedness.   
  
“Naw, I meant what I said.” Draco blushed as Harry kissed him on the lips.  “You deserve your fun.  Probably more then I do, for putting up with me.” He snuggled Draco.   
  
“What is he doing?” Draco frowned as Tim’s body glowed slightly.   
  
“Looking for a statue he carved about a 1000 years ago.” Harry wrapped his legs around Draco’s nakedness, his own hard on nestled in Draco’s cleft.   
  
“He carved a statue that would be in THIS common room why?” Draco snorted.   
  
“Said it’s a nude of Salazar himself.”   
  
“I think we might have noticed a bloody statue of a naked man by now.” Draco’s voice full of utter disbelief.   
  
“I’d have thought the same about the one of Godric up in the tower… till he summoned it OUT of the wall.  Said the pair of them open up a hidden room.” Harry kissed Draco on the base of the neck.   
  
“Holy fucking hell Harry, how many fucking hidden rooms does this fucking castle have?” Draco rolled his eyes, his sarcasm only just hiding his moan.   
  
“Probably more then we’ll ever know… course we could just ask the house elves…”   
  
“You finish that statement and I WILL be forced to shag you to shut you up.” Draco rubbed his ass against Harry’s bare cock.   
  
“Oh, FUUUUUUUCK!” Harry moaned.  “I am SO going to have to break you of that snobbery.”   
  
“Snobbery.  SNOBBERY?  What is it about you muggle raised…” Draco’s rant got cut off by Harry’s kiss, literally drinking the words from his lips.   
  
“I will thank you both to keep it down.” Tim said over his shoulder as he lifted both legs into the air and sat down in mid air.  He began humming and chanting.  The words filled with slightly more anger then before.  Mentally berating the long dead Salazar for hiding the damn statue this well.  He stretched out his dragon wings and his eyes turned glowing red.  “REVEAL!” Tim’s words shook the very room.  A door opened out of blank wall, wards falling apart all over it.  A naked serpentinite statue of Salazar in his prime walked out.  His cock hanging nearly to his knees as he walked, the look of utter arousal etched into his face.   
  
“Holy fucking hell!” A first year swore as he dropped his books.   
  
“Merlin’s sagging balls….” Draco’s mouth fell open.   
  
“Eh Godric had bigger balls.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“Yeah but the man had a SNAKE down his pants.” Draco was staring transfixed at Salazar’s cock.   
  
“Oh he was good with his tongue too, I’m kind of proud of this statue… took forever to get him to agree to it…” Tim smirked.   
  
“Harry said you told him that these statues opened up a hidden room?” Draco gestured to Salazar, unable to break eye contact with his cock.   
  
“Y-yeah…” Tim blinked and looked Draco up and down.  “I was planning on taking Harry there to talk about what we have to talk about…” Tim seemed distracted.   
  
“What?” Draco looked at him confused.   
  
“N-nothing… Harry can I talk to you for a minute…” Tim motioned Harry over to an alcove.   
  
“What’s up?” Harry said as he walked over to Tim.   
  
“What is he?” Tim raised an eyebrow in Draco’s general direction.   
  
“He’s a wizard.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“Oh I know that bit.  Anyone in this castle usually is.” Tim rolled his eyes.  “I mean what is he beyond that?”   
  
“I… don’t know… why?” Harry frowned.   
  
“Harry, Dragon Lords seek out mates that will last a LONG time.  When you bond you impart part of yourself into them and them into you.  It helps them live a lot longer.  If he was just a wizard… he’d last maybe 1000 years against you’re…” Tim looked him up and down.  “Probably 90,000.  I’m only 19,000 myself and I’m a kid for our kind.  I’ve known wizards.  Even exceptional wizards… and he doesn’t smell like any wizard I’ve ever been around.” Tim openly looked at Draco’s ass as he bent to pick up something.   
  
“Do you know what he is?” Harry sounded worried.   
  
“Not a clue.  But what ever it is, it’s caused you to change.  He’s changed tradition and it’s triggered a Dragon war.  THAT’S not happened in like 8,000 years.  It’s why I’m here breaking a rule… well not really breaking it… more like bending the hell out of it.” Tim smirked.   
  
“What rule?” Harry turned and looked at him confused.   
  
“No Dragon Lord will interfere in the bonding period of another Dragon Lord and his or her mate.” Tim recited.   
  
“So you’re not supposed to be here?” Harry smirked.   
  
“Nope, but since I’m yellow ember and the war hasn’t happened, I answer to you.  So I owe you the truth about the situation, and I owe you because I think you’ll be able to take down that pain who you answer to.” Tim rolled his eyes.   
  
“I… wait… I answer to someone?” Harry frowned.   
  
“Yeah… right now it’s rainbow coded.  Purple answers to Black, Indigo answers to Purple, Blue answers to Indigo, Green, that’s you, answers to Blue, Yellow, me, answers to Green, Octorine answers to Yellow, Orange answers to Octorine, Red answers to Orange, White answers to Red, and Black answers to White.  It’s kind of a whole check and balance thing we have going on.  But in terms of strength it goes Blue, Black, Indigo, White, Green, Yellow, Red, Orange, Octorine, then Purple.  Purple being the weakest and that bastard who runs Blue the toughest.  But I think you can take him.”   
  
“So… how’s the war work?” Harry blinked, understanding this better then Tim had hoped.   
  
“Well, we’ll talk about that when we get into the room.” Tim smiled and walked Harry back over to Draco.  “Ready to be shown the way?” He smiled as the walked at Salazar and appeared somewhere near the fourth floor in front of a tapestry of a golden Chinese dragon.  “Awww, they left my picture up.” Tim smiled and walked through the tapestry as if it were simply air, Harry shrugging at Draco and following quickly behind.   
  
What presented them on the other side was a large multi roomed apartment building.  The house elves either cleaned it or it was charmed to do it itself, because there wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere in sight.  They were standing in the middle of a common room like structure, it was decked out in warm tan leather furniture.  Draco turned to see a large square area marked off in dragonic runes.  He turned back to see a golden flame flare up in the grate.   
  
“Gentlemen, welcome to my home away from home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but gods there are some effing long ones coming.


	19. Dragon Dirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s dragon form is based off of Ultimo by El Grimlock on da. And Tim’s is based off of the D&D classical Brass Dragon.

Tim smiled as he began walking the room.  “And once I leave, yours.” He grinned and stretched as his wings sucked back.   
  
“Our room?” Draco looked after him as if he’d lost his mind.   
  
“Well, it’s here for the dragon lord and his mate, and since that’s you two, I figure once I leave today this will be your room.  Only you two and those you tell about it will be able to get in.  And if one of you is in here, only the two of you can get in with out the others asking.” He grinned as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine.  “201, a good year.” He smiled.   
  
“201…?” Harry frowned.   
  
“AD I assure you.” Tim smiled as he conjured three glasses and popped the cork on the ancient looking bottle.  Pouring out three equal measures of glowing liquid.  “Bottled by nymphs.  They have exquisite taste.” Tim smiled as he handed the glasses to the two others.   
  
“So, you said you’d tell me about the war when we got in here.” Harry sipped the wine and was flooded with a surge of energy as well as relaxation.   
  
“Ah, yes.  That.” Tim sat back and crossed his legs as he sat in a tan leather chair.  The firelight glinting on his glass as he studied it.  “The Dragon’s dirty little secret.” Tim smiled as he turned to his guests.   
  
“Dirty Secret?” Draco hiccuped as he sipped the wine.   
  
“Yes dear heart.” Tim sat back and sighed, his cup floating in mid air.  “Dragons are law givers.  Our duty to the universe is to rule and guide that which we wroth onto this world.” He looked directly into Harry’s eyes.  “Dragons are the life blood of magic, when a dragon is born a pocket or raw magic, the womb of that dragon’s birth, bursts forth and new magics are created.  The Dragons long ago, eons before man walked the earth, decided that since our births created the magic, we should be responsible for it.  So we started creating a balance between the different magics.”   
  
“So… dragons are the reason we have powers?” Draco blinked.   
  
“Yeah, sort of.  It was about a 175 years after humanity was born.  A Dragon Lord by the name of Yesh Ka Pal was born.  With him came a level of magic that influenced and changed humanity.”   
  
“Muggle borns?” Draco looked shocked.   
  
“I suppose you could look at it that way.  They were born utterly different from their parents.  Attuned to the deep magics of dragons but unable to use them to their fullest.  So we taught them and they created the arcane magics.  All that you have ever learned from a book is arcane magic that is built upon older arcane magic going back to what we dragons first taught the first of the wizards.” Tim sipped his wine and put it back into it’s floating spot.  “You see we were born of the deeper magics.  The wordless, formless magic that just is.  The Dragons birthed wild magic.  The powers of nature, elements, raw untamed and timeless… that’s wild magic.  We taught the wizards and they birthed arcane magics.  But it was after that, that the gods started birthing beings with divine magic.  Bestowing inborn power like willful children picking treats.” He smiled and reached for his drink.   
  
“We never learned any of this.” Harry sat on edge of the sofa, his balls sliding off the edge and resting against the oddly comforting if not warm sofa.  “I mean we’re taught Dragons are nothing but mindless beasts that do nothing but eat, destroy, and breed...”   
  
“That’s because wizards forgot about it.  Over the last 1000 years wizards have forgotten so much of what I taught Salazar and Godric.” Tim sighed.  “How your lot forgot, is beyond me.  It could just be the natural decay of them needing a new dragon.” He motioned towards Harry.  “And now you’re here and things are going to start coming back.” He gave a wry smile.   
  
“Coming back?” Harry swallowed giving a glance at Draco before looking fully back at Tim.   
  
“Well, like all dragons, on the day of your birth new magics were born.  Most of them asleep till your first day in manhood.” Tim looked him up and down.  “Which was with in the last month wasn’t it.”   
  
“Just a few weeks ago…” Harry blushed.   
  
“Ah, well, you’ll have some fun after you’ve managed to control your powers.” Tim smiled.  “But, anyway, the war.” The smile left Tim’s face.  “In days of old we numbered in the billions.  We were revered and feared as the ultimate in all magics and laws.  But we lacked the ability to over come one basic flaw.  We’re an animal with a higher consciousness.  So, we devised the war.  A secret fight between dragons and dragons only, we fight it in another reality so that no one from this reality sees it.  It’s the only time we ever go near insanity in our fighting.” Tim looked directly into Harry’s eyes.  “It’s called a war because we have one simple rule.  No mater what, two go in, one leaves under his or her own power, anything goes beyond that, short of death unless it can’t be avoided.” He sighed.  “The dragon lords fight with an unspoken rule that we don’t kill each other, but you’d be surprised what you can live through.”   
  
“So he’s going to go fight some other dragon who’s going to be TRYING to kill him?” Draco looked at Tim like he was insane.  “Why the hell does this sound like Voldemort on steroids?” Draco looked at Harry.   
  
“Who said he was only fighting one?” Tim blinked at Draco.   
  
“Excuse me?” Draco turned back to Tim.   
  
“Well there’s 10 dragon courts, so that’s 10 dragon lords.  Which means that he’ll have to fight in 9 other fights to determine his standing.”   
  
“Wait… if there’s 10 courts… doesn’t that mean… he’ll have to fight you?” Draco squinted at Tim.   
  
“Well yes.  But you see we have the option of forfeiting the war.  So if I don’t want to fight Harry, I’ll just forfeit and let him win.” Tim shrugged.  “Because my ass is much to pretty to be handed to me by someone as powerful as Harry.”   
  
“You’ve said that before… that I’m special, that I’m powerful… but why… I’m… I’m just Harry.” Harry blinked.   
  
“Well that’s due in part to two things.  One being that you were born a green drake by birth right through your father.”   
  
“But wouldn’t that make my dad a Dragon Lord too?” Harry frowned.   
  
“No.  He was heir to the legacy, but it wasn’t till your birth that the Dragon Lord of the Green ember died, so since it was on your birthday or round about at any rate, you were selected.  It’s sometimes a bit of a total mystery even to us who gets picked.  We can usually tell who, but not why.” Tim shrugged.  “Such is the way of the deeper magic.  Oh, on that, be wary of the children of the deeper magics.  They’re trouble, pure and simple.”   
  
“Wait, there’s other things of the deeper magic?” Draco sipped his drink.   
  
“Oh yes.  Dragons are only one child of the deeper magic.  There are hundreds of other races out there.  Most of them never deal with anything on this plane of existence.” Tim smiled.  “Thankfully.  They’d be a pain if we had to deal with them butting in when we already have to police the Wizards and the muggles.”   
  
“Um… so what is the other reason?” Harry blushed.   
  
“As I was telling you earlier… the other reason is because of Draco.” Tim looked right at him as Draco sputtered his drink.   
  
“What about me?” Draco squeaked.   
  
“Well… what exactly are you?” Tim seemed to look through Draco as much as at him.   
  
“Um.. wizard.” Draco looked like Tim was loosing his mind.   
  
“Oh I know that.  I mean what species.”   
  
“Human, Homo Sapien Superior. To be process.” Draco grinned as Harry sputtered, mumbling something about superiority complexes.   
  
“Draco, I’m not sure of many things.  How many years I have left?  Why I have never won a hand of cards?  But of the things I am sure of, I count the fact that you are not just a wizard any more then Harry is just a Dragon Lord.”   
  
“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Draco’s face coloring in his anger, anger at anyone daring to call him anything less then a pure blood.   
  
{Would you calm down, he’s not impugning your honor.} Harry sighed, he really didn’t understand the near mania of the pure bloods.   
  
{The hell he isn’t.} Draco’s inner voice seethed with anger.   
  
“Melodramatic, but what else is to be expected of a child of Salazar’s brood.” Tim smiled.  “I wasn’t calling you a non pure blood.  Both of your parents are wizard and witch, pure blood just as you are.” Draco calmed down a bit at that.  “What I’m saying is, that there is another magic buried in your lineage, and it’s come out to play…” He smiled at Harry.  “Harry was a green drake till he met you.  An Emerald drake actually.  But what ever you are… changed him after your bonding.  He’s… no longer a pure green drake.” Tim spelled the bottle to refill everyone’s drinks.    
  
“How do you mean?” Draco sipped his drink and blinked at Tim, the wine no longer dulling his mind as much.   
  
“When we choose our mates, we send a little of ourselves into them and take a little of them into ourselves.  You were given some of Harry’s power and in turn it awoke something inside you.  What that is, I can’t say now.  But, what I do know is that a piece of that rebounded into Harry and turned him from an Emerald Drake, which would have taken about 10 to 20 more generations to produce a new heir to spark a dragon war, to a Dry Earth Green Drake.”   
  
“I’m sorry, but how can you tell that?” Harry interrupted.   
  
“Harry put your wings out.” Tim sat his drink back into the air and sat back.  Harry looked around and then blushed.   
  
“How?” Harry felt small and so much like a first year all of a sudden.   
  
“Oh, yes, you’ve not had that lesson yet.  Focus on a flame inside you and let it burst out of your back while mentally and physically stretching your back muscles.” Tim said rather clinically.  Harry looked at him doubtfully but closed his eyes and tried to focus on what Tim had told him, he felt the emerald flame with twinges of yellow and orange in the pit of his stomach.  Then he felt something silver and white in the flame just as it burst out of his back, his wings extending fully.   
  
“Gods…” Harry panted.   
  
“Isn’t it just?” Tim smiled, knowing full well that the first time a dragon extended their wings at will was near orgasmic.  “Now, you see your markings.  The kind of green wings with a tan flesh between them.  Green drakes are shades of green only.  Emerald drakes darker coloring and usually striped or spotted.  You have tan on you, which means you’re now a mixed breed.  As for me knowing that you’re a Dry Earth Green Drake.  Well that’s what we call it when a green and an orange dragons mate.”   
  
“How do you know I have orange dragon in me?” Harry flexed his wings down around him so he could study them closely.   
  
“Green dragons only have a single brutal claw coming out of the tip of their wings.  You have three small fingers with talons and a fourth finger, thumb like projection with a large claw.  Orange dragons have a three to four fingered hand on the tip of their wings.” Tim smiled warmly.  “Mixed breeds usually have a characteristic of both.  You ended up with a hand with a large claw as well.”   
  
“What about you… we only just saw your wings for a moment… and they were kind of hazy.” Harry looked at Tim suddenly, Tim smiled and stretched out his wings.   
  
“I’m technically a Brass dragon.”  He said as he smiled, his wings kind of like a kite like bit of flesh between flesh covered bone projections going up and down the course of his back on both sides, from the base of his neck to just above his ass.  “My parents were a Yellow Drake and a Gold Dragon.” He smiled.  “So I’m a bit of a cross breed myself.  I ended up with Mother’s wings with father’s coloring.” He smiled.   
  
“Okay, so we know what Harry is, what the hell am I?” Draco pouted as he sipped his drink.   
  
“You’re sexy as hell.” Harry curled up beside Draco, scooping him up into his lap.   
  
“You just want in my pants.” Draco said, his mood dark.   
  
“Dear, you’re not wearing pants.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Don’t mater, it’s the thought that counts.” Draco pouted, trying hard not to smile at Harry.   
  
“Well we could always ask an expert.” Harry looked up at Tim hoping he’d have some input.   
  
“Well, I’d first suggest you talk to his father.  It’s usually the males who pass that sort of thing on.  But, failing that, I would suggest you see the hag down in the village.” Tim motioned towards Hogsmead.   
  
“What hag?” Harry looked confused.   
  
“That’s just a legend.” Draco rolled his eyes.   
  
“Oh it’s no legend.  She’s very real.”   
  
“What?” Draco sat up and looked at him.   
  
“Yeah, she’s not visible to normal wizards anymore.  She’s ancient, a child of the deeper magic.” Tim sipped his wine.  “It’s been about six to seven hundred years since she was visible to wizard kind.” Tim shrugged.  “But yeah, if your father can’t tell you what your lineage is, then she will be able to.  That woman… that woman…” Tim shuddered.  “Is one of the seven things about this world that terrifies me.” He shivered.   
  
“Really?” Harry leaned forwards.  “Why, and what legend?”   
  
“Oh there’s a legend about a hag in the caves north of Hogsmead.  It’s said she’s a fortuneteller that’ll steal your soul.” Draco grinned as Tim snorted.   
  
“Now that’s utter lies and slander.  While she does eat living creature’s souls, she never drinks the souls of humanoid life forms.” Tim grinned.   
  
“But you think she’ll be able to help?” Draco looked serious.   
  
“She knows things.” Tim muttered.  “She just… knows… so if your father doesn’t… then she will.  Believe you me.” He muttered and then looked up from his drink.  “But on to things we can handle now… Harry you have to be prepared for the war.”   
  
“I get that, but when is it…?” Harry looked concerned.   
  
“Your Easter break....” Tim frowned as if he was doing the math in his head, then nodded more to himself before speaking..  “Yeah, it’s the same week as your Easter break.”   
  
“Something to look forwards I guess.” Harry sighed.  “What do I need to know to be ready?”   
  
“You can duel right?” Harry nodded.  “Well it’s kind of the same but its done in dragon form and wandless.” Harry’s brow furrowed at him.  “What?”   
  
“Dragon form?” Harry looked anxious and confused all at once.   
  
“Yeah… you have a Dragon form.”   
  
“You mean I can turn into one of those huge… HUGE… dragons..” Harry sputtered.   
  
“Yeah.  You can, with practice.” Tim smiled.  “It takes time and space… to try it… but we have the time if you want to try.” Tim smiled.   
  
“We don’t really have the room do we…?” Harry looked around.   
  
“Well not in here per say, but the back room should still have that much room.” Tim got up and retracted his wings as did Harry as he stood.  “Come on back.” Tim helped Draco stand up and walk on to the steps in the back of the room.  They walked up them and came to a small landing with three oak doors with runes on them and two more stairways that seemed to go farther up into the castle.  They opened the center door and entered a large glade in the middle of a forest.   
  
“Holy fuck there’s an indoor forest.” Draco sputtered, drunk out of his head.   
  
“That there is.” Harry said, stating the obvious to keep from being awe struck.   
  
“It’s magically produced.  Kind of like the room of requirements.  But it’s settled into a forest so I can practice.” Tim smiled and walked out a ways.  “Now you remember that fire, you have to picture it and let it consume and change you.  And let your dragon form take shape.  Now the first time it’ll be… well fucking painful.  But after that it feels kind of good... more natural then your human form.” Tim smiled as he walked a few dozen yards from where Harry was holding Draco upright.  He turned and glowed slightly golden before flexing and shifting, his body transforming into a large Brass Drake.  His body gleaming in the sunlight.  His dragon hide shining like metal in the light of the room and he stretched out his wings before leaning forwards.  His whole mouth as large as Harry’s six-foot frame.   
  
“Holy fuck.” Harry moved back a foot or two.   
  
{It’s not as hard as it looks… go a head and try.} Tim’s mind said openly to Harry’s.   
  
“Okay.” He sat Draco down against a large tree.  “I’ll just be a second.” He kissed Draco quickly and then walked out about where Tim had been to change.  Not knowing what to expect Harry closed his eyes.  He saw the flame again, brilliant and emerald, different shades of green creeping in as he kept kindling it.  Sparks of yellow and orange flowing in and out of life as if they belonged there as much as the green.  Then out of the core of the fire silver shafts of flame burst forth, spreading the green farther and farther, but following up to it, always close behind.  Harry opened his eyes and realized instantly he was looking down at Draco from a very VERY high place.   
  
{Not so bad.} Tim smiled at Harry.  Harry goggled at him, realizing now that Tim’s dragon form wasn’t just a fierce animal, it was as expressive as his human form had been.  And that some how he naturally understood how to read those emotions.   
  
{Damn different.} Harry muttered, as he spread his wings.   
  
“You should see it from down here.” Draco said aloud and mentally projected to Harry what he looked like.  His large box shaped head, the two S shaped horns coming out of the back of his skull, mirror images of each other, not to mention the ridge of spines down his back.  Harry could understand why people feared dragons.  He looked like he was ready to eat up a small village, but felt more at easy then he’d ever felt as a human.  Harry took a step and realized his large reptilian tail was helping him balance.   
  
{I have a tail.} Harry commented dryly.   
  
{HOLY FUCKING HELL HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT EVER FIT IN…} Draco’s mind filled before it seemed to shut down totally.  Harry whipped his head back down to look at his mate.  His bottom jaw as tall as the tree Draco was leaned against.   
  
{What?}   
  
{Your kit.} Draco’s mind sputtered out before an image of a dragon cock filled both his and Harry’s minds.  It had to be almost half the length of the Quidditch pitch with Harry himself being nearly twice the size of one pitch.  His jaw fell open in utter shock.   
  
{Holy hell… that’s a big…}   
  
{Yep, it is.} Tim smiled as he sat back on his two hind legs, his wings curling up around him so he looked more like giant metal lizard then a dragon.   
  
{Now what?} Harry turned and sat back on his back two legs.  Some depth of his soul feeling bliss from this exchange of bodies.   
  
{Now we begin teaching you to fight as a dragon…}


	20. Time Skips about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to skip a few months into the future. -smiles- Some things will instantly be resolved, others will take some doing… but through it all, one thing will be answered. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS DRACO!? -grins- Now you’re probably wondering what the hell I’m doing after all this in making Draco something other then pure blood? Well… honestly that threw me for a loop. I had no intention of him being anything but wizard… and the story just happened and turned that way. -grins- And I’ll get on answering that… next chapter… -grins-

Hours later they were sitting back in the living room of what was now to be Harry and Draco’s apartment drinking milk and deeply entrenched in their own thoughts.  There just seemed to be entirely too much to take in all at once.  As soon as they had a handle on even the smallest part of the whole, more would almost instantly start to spillin.  Draco wasn’t even remotely sure how long they’d been sitting there just thinking to themselves, but Draco was the first to break the silence.  He looked over at Harry and then at Tim.   
  
“You know, I just noticed we’re all naked.” Draco said, the hours of watching the dragons do combat having sobered him up.   
  
“Yeah… and I don’t even feel… ashamed or embarrassed.” Harry looked to Tim.   
  
“I hold court totally naked.  So people tend to just get used to it if you project a small magical aura of it being okay.  You’d be surprised how hard it is to lie to someone who’s looking at your naked body.” Tim shrugged.   
  
“I suppose that’s true.” Draco shrugged and sipped his drink, he’d changed over to tea to calm his nerves, which was what he was calling it when he thought about the sheer size of Harry in his dragon form.   
  
“Um… there’s one thing that’s bugging me… how… um... when will the wards come down?” Harry blushed feeling slightly ashamed for keeping everyone prisoner in the castle.   
  
“Well I figure in a few weeks you’ll have learned enough to protect yourself from the children of the deeper magics.  Especially the three of them you have in this school.” Tim looked at the square marked out by runes that served as the door.   
  
“There are children of the deeper magics already here!” Harry shot up fast.   
  
“Harry, he’s talking about Ansrnaemus, Lucas, and the DADA teacher.  Right?” Draco looked up at Tim’s eyes and his amused expression.   
  
“Very astute Mr. Malfoy.” Tim grinned.   
  
“How are they children of…” Harry started but Draco cut him off.   
  
“Elf, vampire, lycan.  They’re magical beasts that predate humanity.” Draco looked at Harry like he was an idiot.  He sometimes marveled at how this man, of all people beat the Dark Lord.  Of course then he remembered the dark lord was an insane idiot with a torture fetish and a strange fixation on death and snakes.  Not that he doubted Harry’s skill but there were moments when Harry would open his mouth and Draco had trouble forgetting that he’d been woefully under educated and still beat the second most powerful wizard in the last fifty years.  Almost on a yearly basis the last few years if he was to be honest.   
  
“How do vampires and lycans predate humanity.  They were human once… weren’t they?” He blinked.   
  
“Actually no.” Tim broke the strained silence that had erupted with Draco’s inability to fathom Harry’s ignorance of magical creatures.   
  
“But… how?” Harry turned to Tim for answers.   
  
“Their races were birthed of different parts of old and ancient divine magics.  Granted we believe the first vampires, their vampire gods, were corrupted magic… but that’s beside the point.”   
  
“Hold on… vampire gods?” Draco sat up and looked skeptical at Tim.  “Vampires have no gods.”   
  
“Um... actually they have a few.” Tim sat his drink down on the coffee table.  “The first being the giver of flesh, Caine.  The second is the giver of blood, La Magra.  The third being the giver of power, Savin.” Tim counted off on his fingers.  “They say that the deeper magics made those three as brothers and from them they spawned the children of the night, or vampires.  And then later when humans were created and the born vampires bite them… well their venom worked like a venereal disease.  Infecting and spreading into the new host.  Creating mutations and perversions of the vampire races.”   
  
“So vampires are both a magical state and a virus?” Harry looked taken aback.   
  
“Yeah.  Of course wizards and mortals both think they’re just a fictional virus…” Tim sipped his milk.  “Now lycans… that was a bit of a curse from the deeper magics.  The deeper magics created a demigod.  Farfinir.  God of lycans.  Well he was… in some way, a disappointment to the gods.  Personally I think he just pissed them off for being an animal that the deeper magics made a god.  So they cursed him.  By full moon he’d be an intelligent being, by dark moon a raging force of blood and death.  And that’s why lycans are separated into light and dark moons.  But the gods also made him sterile, least he spawn like the born vampires.  So the deeper magics struck back… and make his venom a more potent virus then even vampirism could ever hope to be.  For a time the two were mixing breeds.  The Vycan’s were all but killed off because of their power… so lycans and vampires underwent selective mutative breeding to make each other mutually exclusive.  It’s virtually impossible for one to infect the other now.  But there is talk… that some Vycans survived the massacre and are living scattered to the four winds.” Tim smiled into his milk before finishing off his glass.  “Personally I like the drawings… giant humanoid lycans with HUGE wings…. But eh.” He smiled.  “But the more modern term is probably a Loup Garu.”   
  
“So they do predate humans…” Draco smiled.  “Gods I should be writing this down.  We’d make waves with this kind of information.”   
  
“Waves?” Tim raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Yeah.  That’s what it’s called when you make huge changes.” Harry nodded.   
  
“Ah.  And just how would you make changes with this kind of information?” Tim looked into Draco’s eyes.   
  
“People actually find this kind of thing interesting.  It’s just a mater of providing it to the right people.” Draco looked Tim in the eyes.  “I’m sure there’d be people who’d find this actually changes how people view lycans… and maybe even abolish that policy that’s in place…” Draco covered his mouth, he’d been raised not to talk about that sort of thing.  It wasn’t polite and Harry was friends with Lupin... So he didn’t think he should mention it.   
  
“What policy?” Harry’s face got hard.   
  
“Um… the binding of inner lycans…” Draco muttered quickly.  Tim sat bolt upright and his eyes bore into Draco’s.   
  
“They do what.” Tim’s playful nature eaten away by this information.   
  
“The ministry finds new transformed lycans and perform a spell that ensnares the lycan’s inner wolf or lycan and binds it in a kind of…  well magical net to stop it from fully realizing itself.  It’s why lycan wizards usually have horrific pain transforming… and… um… have to indure the poison that is the wolf’s bane potion…”   
  
“Poison.” Harry’s face going from hard to impassible.   
  
“Mr. Malfoy, your ministry is most lucky.” Tim smirked as he sat back in his chair, his glass refilling.   
  
“How do you figure?” Draco only glanced at Tim, trying to keep Harry in his sights.   
  
“Because if they were doing that with in my court’s domain… I’d have them killed before sunrise.” Tim looked grimly serious.   
  
“Draco…” Harry finally spoke after a long silent period.   
  
“Yeah?” Draco bit his lip.   
  
“Lupin…?”   
  
“Yeah.  Since he was turned about 6 or 7… they’d have done him straight away.” Draco winced as Harry’s hand smashed his cup he was holding.  The glass raining down onto the floor, not even so much as cutting Harry’s now scale covered hand.  “Ha-harry…”   
  
“Harry, you can’t do anything now.  But you can in a few weeks.” Tim put a hand on Harry’s arm.   
  
“What do I have to do?” Harry looked at Tim for the first time since hearing of the barbarism of the wizarding world.   
  


***

  
  
Draco stood in the large alcove with a large bay window watching the first peaks of sunrise poking at the early morning sky.  Harry and Tim had been talking about what Harry had to do all night.  He’d even gone to sleep in the bedroom a couple times now and went and fetched food for them and himself.  Draco felt so out of place here… but some how… knew something was coming.  Something that was his to do… his to fix… He flexed his hand in the dull pre dawn light.  Something was changing inside him.  Even the old dragon had seen it.  He put his hand against the chilled window and sighed.  Maybe he was special?   
  
“Draco?” Tim walked up behind him.   
  
“He’s going to go to war with the Ministry.  Isn’t he?” Draco turned and looked Tim in the eyes.   
  
“I think I got him talked down to where he’ll only rough them up a bit…” Tim joked but saw the worry in Draco’s eyes.  “He won’t go starting any wars.”   
  
“Good.” Draco turned back to the window.  “Though in a way they started this long before he was born.  I have a feeling he’s going to finish this little war they have going.” He sighed.  “And I’m not sure it’ll end the way he thinks it will.”   
  
“I need you to do something for me.” Draco turned back to look at Tim over his shoulder.  “Take my scale back to Lucas.  When this body dissolved at dawn it’ll revert to a scale.  I’ve given Harry a scale of his own, and told him to show you how to use it to call me.  So if ANYTHING happens you two can contact me.” He smiled.  “But I would like you to return my scale that formed this golum to Lucas…” Tim smiled warmly and looked at his and Draco’s reflections.   
  
“Thank you.” Draco looked into Tim’s reflection’s eyes.   
  
“For what?”   
  
“Oh you know bloody well what.” Draco snorted.   
  
“Your welcome.” Tim smiled and walked back into the other room leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.  Contimplating on if there was anyone worth contacting in the ministry to warn them about what Harry was likely to do.  But finally he settled on the only ones they were likely to care about were Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, and a handful of others, and they were going to be easy enough to warn once the wards were down properly.   
  


***

  
  
“By the way Harry.” Tim looked over to Harry as the clock on the wall ticked closer to sun rise.  “After the wards come down, I’ll come visit you and we can go over the whole of what to expect for the war.”   
  
“Okay…” Harry looked worried but tried to put on a brave front.   
  
“Well, it’s time.  Good bye all, enjoy the room…” Tim burst into flames that died down around a single scale that lay on the stone floor.   
  
“He’s one for dramatic exits.” Draco snorted as he got up and walked over to pick up the scale, he’d no sooner stooped to get it when Harry’s hand found his ass.   
  
“Speaking of dramatic exits….” Harry chuckled at his own joke as he stroked Draco’s ass.   
  
“I knew you only wanted in my pants.” Draco pushed back against the touch.   
  
“Well… maybe not in your pants… but in you… oh gods yeah.” Harry stroked his thumb over Draco’s puckered hole.   
  
“H-harry…” Draco moaned.   
  
“Yes love?” Harry grinned.   
  
“FUCKING SHOVE YOUR COCK IN AND HELP ME CHRISTIEN OUR APARTMENT!” Draco shouted as he backed his ass back onto Harry’s thumb, fucking himself slightly.   
  
“Yes sir!” Harry smirked.   
  


***

  
  
Time began to blur as classes and studying picked up.  Days flooded into weeks, and weeks gave way quickly.  September had died and turned to October before Harry finally mastered the basics of his dragonic powers.  He’d been able to transform and fly.  Much to the students’ shock of seeing a great flying dragon inside the wards.  He’d learned to breathe fire as well as ice and had learned to filter his magic.  He and Draco had practiced and had found a frequency of telepathy that they could speak to each other alone on.  Harry was sitting on the roof of the castle’s astronomy tower meditating as the sun came up on the 13th day of October.   
  
[You know I noticed the owls are sitting around the wards.] Draco said as he brewed his coffee in their shared apartment.   
  
[Well if this works they should be able to get in today.] Harry never moved as he sat atop the castle, his legs crossed in his loose pajama bottoms.  His bare chest covered in black ink dragonic script.   
  
[Well that’s good.  I’ve been dying to ask father about what the hell I am.] Draco started hunting for the creamer.   
  
[Back of the third shelf.] Harry directed him before he even asked.   
  
[Thanks.] Draco smiled in the link.   
  
[Still not going to let it go are you.] Harry mentally smiled as his body continued to focus on the rules fueling a special fire inside him.   
  
[Harry, I’m not entirely human.  I think most people would list that as a great big deal and focus on it.] Draco sniffed the creamer and decided it was still fresh enough to add to his coffee.  They were going to have to restock soon.   
  
[You say focus I say obsess.]   
  
[This coming from the man you put Hermione Granger to shame at STUDYING.] Draco mentally muttered as he added sugar to his coffee.   
  
[Drink some of that before you frazzle my nerves too.] Harry smirked inwardly.   
  
[Go fall off your broom you tosser.] Draco mentally flipped Harry off.   
  
[Instant person, just add coffee.] Harry shot back.   
  
[Don’t you have some complicated bit of magic you should be buggering up.] Draco commented darkly as he sipped his coffee looking out the window.  He’d grown to love this alcove.  He’d even gone so far as to put in a bookshelf.  He’d spent many mornings sitting here alone reading and drinking his coffee.  After about three days of living in there together Harry had figured out that Draco was not a morning person and required an hour or two alone in the alcove every morning to be able to handle anyone.   
  
Harry had adapted to not interact with Draco directly in the morning.  And would only telepathically talk to him when spoken to.  It’d taken some time to learn to do this as second nature, but if one liked to walk normally, one did NOT mess with Draco first thing in the morning.  Harry mentally smirked.   
  
[I am NOT that bad.] Draco commented dryly as he re-read his homework he’d finished the night before.   
  
[Honey, I’d rather face the basilisk, Tom, Voldemort, the Dursley’s, and SNAPE, utterly naked, blindfolded, and trust up like a Christmas turkey.]   
  
[Point to Potter for really reaching for a slam.]   
  
[It’s not reaching when I’m right.] Harry smirked.   
  
[It’s reaching when I’m only about five sips into my first cup.] Draco shot back, his irritation clear in his voice.   
  
[Babe, I’m going to go silent for a bit… coming to the complex bit.]   
  
[Okay, I’ll keep my ears open for the boom.] Draco sipped his coffee as the mental link went silent.  ‘Don’t you dare die on me.’ Draco thought to himself.   
  
Harry levitated up off of the castle roof.  His body glowing with emerald light.  His wings stretched out of his back as he stood on the air.  Walking off of the tower and into the open sky Harry began speaking in dragon tongue.  Ancient magics being spoken in time with his wizardry trained magic words.  Both voices coming form his single mouth in a unison of blended magic.  He was 30 feet from the castle and looking at the wall of wards.  It was made up of words to him now.  Words and spells and symbols all of which seemed to be busy trying to hold on to each other.  He looked and looked till he saw the one he was looking for.   
  
“GRAVITIS DRAGORUM!” He yelled and clapped his hands together.  A mighty clattering shattered the early morning still as the wards came crashing down.  Harry felt the dragonic wards falling back to slumber as the regular wards awoke after more then a month of slumber.  He turned and walked back towards the castle, sure that several people had seen him.  He smiled to himself.  [Did it.]   
  
[Knew you could.] Draco raised his cup in a solute to the empty alcove.   
  
[Thanks.  You know I’m always so damn nervous about these things.]   
  
[Hence me being so “pessimistic” for you.] Draco rolled his eyes.  [Honestly I wish just once you’d let me wish you luck like a normal person.]   
  
[You know it’s way to early to be having this argument again.] Harry grinned as he walked back to the castle, still in mid air.   
  
[Oh what ever.  Just get back in here so we can have breakfast before we deal with the news breaking breakfast.]  They had decided together not to reveal what was going on till the day the wards came down.  Because by then Harry would have a handle on his powers and be able to hold his own.   
  
[Yes dear.] Harry appeared in the kitchen and flipped the eggs in the skillet.  He’d learned to cook over his years at the Dursley’s and he’d grown to like it when he was doing it for himself and Draco.  Draco marveled at Harry’s skill in the kitchen and often deferred to him to do the cooking.   
  
“Sarcasm will get you tied up again!” Draco shouted through the rooms.   
  
“Promises promises.” Harry grinned as he walked to the living room with two plates of bacon, sausage, and eggs.   
  
“Gods you know my stomach so well.” Draco moaned as he tucked into his plate.   
  
“I should, my cum’s been in it enough…” Harry smirked.   
  
“Okay that was just lame.” Draco rolled his eyes and munched on his eggs, only stopping a few minutes later, his eyes wide.   
  
“What?” Harry watched as Draco’s eyes turned pure white with thin black slits in the middle.  Flexes of blue and gray through out the white as Draco turned his head and tilted it studying thin air.  “What is it?” Harry looked at the same spot.   
  
“Someone’s there.” Draco’s body moved like a cat’s.  Slowly flexing and preparing…  Then with out warning he launched himself up over the sofa and pounced something that Harry couldn’t see.  And it was something solid to Draco at least because he was a few feet above the ground sitting in a crouch atop what ever he’d seen.   
  
“What is it Draco?” Harry moved close, moving his hand through what to him was not but thin air.   
  
“You can’t see him?” Draco looked at Harry utterly perplexed, his eyes quizzical while still filled with the lust of the hunt.   
  
“See who?”   
  
“Cedric Diggory.” Draco looked down and then back up at Harry.   
  
“That is NOT funny Draco.”   
  
“Yeah, I know that.  I want to know what he’s doing here.” Draco poked him in the chest.  “Spill, why are you here?” Draco kept prodding the same spot in the middle of the air to Harry.  “Why can’t he see you?” Draco demanded of the empty space.   
  
“He can’t see me because he’s not ready to see me…” Cedric finally spoke to Draco.   
  
“And what do you mean by that?” Draco glared at Cedric.   
  
“Malfoy, when he’s ready to see me he’ll be able to.  Not a moment before.” Cedric huffed trying to get out from under Draco.  Draco poked him again and he stopped moving.   
  
“YOU WILL REMAIN STILL.” Draco’s voice growled.  In all this time they hadn’t figured out what he was but he’d found he had some measure of powers himself.  He had also determined he had some cat like reactions to things at time.   
  
“How’d you do…?” Cedric started, looking utterly terrified.   
  
“Not a fucking clue, just know I can.” Draco prodded him again.  “Now, please go wait in the other room while I explain this to Harry.” Cedric nodded as Draco leapt off of him and watched him walk or rather float, into the kitchen.   
  
“Tell me you were not just talking to someone who’s dead?” Harry sat down against the back of the sofa, curling up on himself.   
  
“Okay, but you’ll miss out of the interesting bit of my morning.” Draco sat down beside him, his bacon hanging part way out of his mouth.   
  
“Hungry much?” Harry smiled.   
  
“An’t elp it.” Draco mumbled as he ate with his mouth open.  “It’s that magic… what ever it is… makes me ravenous if I use it with out a fully belly.” Draco blushed as he swallowed and summoned his plate, eating with his fingers.   
  
“Sounds like the dragon magic and how it effects me.” Harry nodded.   
  
“We are ignoring a rather big issue… you know that right?” Draco said after they ate in silence, cuddling on the sofa.   
  
“Yes, I’m trying to put it out of my mind.” Harry sighed.   
  
“Well, I’d rather like to talk about the dead person in our kitchen.” Draco said, his chin smeared with bits of egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… Draco can see dead people AND he’s got odd deeper magic… what’s that make him I wonder? -GRINS- Only time will tell.


	21. I’M A WHAT?!?!?!

“Draco, that was one of the worst days of my life… why the hell do you have to see him?” Draco simply shrugged, his mouth full of food.  “You’re no help.”   
  
“Sorry.” Draco shrugged and summoned his coffee while Harry was busy sighing.  “I’m just as in the dark as you are on this one.  I didn’t know I could see dead people… I just turned and there he was.  I have no clue why I can see him or even how.  But he looks damn good.” Draco sipped his coffee.   
  
“Why him of all people?” Harry hit his head on the back of the sofa.   
  
“I think I’ll go ask him.” Draco scurried out into the kitchen where he found Cedric pacing.  “So, you’re here why?” Draco picked up a slice of bacon and nibbled on it while he looked Cedric up and down.  It was Cedric, a little older then he’d been the day he died, and dressed in Hufflepuff pajama bottoms only… but still it was Cedric.   
  
“Dunno.  One minute I’m standing next to Harry in a grave yard… then I’m dead… crossing over.. and then I’m ripped back and I asked him to take my body back… then I was pushed back across… and then…” Cedric tilted his head.  He could remember vaguely about what it was like on the other side.  It seemed hazy the longer he thought about it.   
  
“Why that’s all nice and good.  None of that helps us in the here and now… um… how long have you been back?” Draco looked Cedric up and down.   
  
“Well um…” Cedric blushed.   
  
“Okay now you have to tell me.” Draco perched himself up onto the counter.   
  
“I showed up the day you two came to school…” Cedric tried to look anywhere but at Draco.   
  
“Hum… where abouts where you when you arrived?” Draco smirked, hoping he was right.   
  
“I was sitting on the carriage’s roof.” Cedric’s blush deepened.   
  
“Get an eyeful did you Diggory?” Draco grinned as he watched Cedric try to cover up the very noticeable bulge in his pj bottoms.  “Did you like what you saw?”   
  
“yes.” Cedric answered in a small voice.   
  
“Makes you want to touch yourself… doesn’t it?” Draco grinned.   
  
“yes.” Cedric’s blush became a deeper shade of red as he stood there trying desperately not to be aroused.   
  
“Then do it.” Draco smirked.   
  
“WHAT?” Cedric rounded on Draco, totally forgetting to cover his crotch.   
  
“Jerk off for me Diggory.  I want to see if the rumors live up to what’s under that bit of fabric.” Draco’s eyes had turned to the nearly cat like eyes he’d had when he’d first spotted Cedric.   
  
“N-no…” Cedric tried to pull his hand away but his right hand quickly snaked down and began to message the bulge in his pj’s.   
  
“Okay that’s enough.” Draco rolled his wrist.   
  
“What?” Cedric went even more wide-eyed.   
  
“I’m not about to force you to do it just here, but I would rather like to see what’s in those pants…” Draco perked up and looked over the hem a little to see the stiff base of Cedric’s cock.  Cedric for his part blushed and backed into the wall, slightly fading into the stone.  “Loosen up a bit.” Draco rolled his eyes playfully.   
  
“I like girls.” Cedric said indignantly.   
  
“Your lips say girls, your tent says boys boys boys.” Draco kicked his legs back and forth on the counter as he cackled.   
  
“No it doesn’t.” Cedric said stubbornly as he looked away from Draco, his face ablaze with his shame.   
  
“Cedric I heard tails about a prefect… a Hufflepuff prefect… who used to stash gay porn in the prefect’s loo.” Draco said smiles.   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cedric looked down.   
  
“Right then.” Draco pushed himself up off of the counter.  “Cedric I want you to stop lying to yourself.  You don’t have to tell me one way or the other, but to yourself tell the truth.  Do you like boys?” Cedric looked away, a tear running down his cheek as he lay his ghostly cheek against the cold stone wall.  “It’s something private and I’m not going to pry.” Draco stroked Cedric’s cheek.  “Just promise me you’ll take the time to think about it and don’t do anything drastic?” Cedric mutely nodded.  “Okay.” Draco hugged him gently and then smiled as he wiped away Cedric’s tears.   
  
“Thank you.” Cedric said gently.   
  
“You’re most welcome.” Draco held Cedric’s head to his chest.  “Dear boy I hope I can help you… but we do have to address something bigger, why are you here?”   
  
“I… I don’t know…” Cedric stammered.   
  
“I… you don’t.  Do you?” Draco looked down at him.  “I think I’m the one who’s supposed to know.” Draco studied Cedric’s little movements as he held him.  “Something’s blocking me from knowing… something…” Draco looked down at his cup of coffee.  “Something in this…” Draco wandlessly banished the cup form his hand against the wall shattering it.   
  
“What the hell was that over?” Cedric jumped.   
  
“It’s something in my drink… it’s blocking my powers… stopping me from seeing why the hell I brought you here.”   
  
“You brought me?” Cedric looked into Draco’s eyes.   
  
“For some reason.” Draco shrugged.  “But if you’d like I suggest touring the castle while I work this all out with Harry.  What say we talk later this evening?” Draco looked into Cedric’s eyes.  He nodded solemnly.  “Don’t look so down.  You can visit old friends and check up on them.  And you can think about what we talked about.” Draco kissed Cedric’s face as he vanished.   
  
“And you broke the antic bone china that was older then Merlin and had been in your family for seventy three generations and pitched SUCH a fit over because I touched, why?” Harry said with a sarcastic tone as he looked up from his textbook at Draco.   
  
“Because I put something in it that was poisoning me.” Draco sat down to look at his supplies.   
  
“You were poisoning yourself?” Harry looked grave, instinct over ruling sanity.   
  
“Not on purpose.  I was talking with Cedric and I asked him why he was there and realized he wouldn’t know because I summoned him.  And that lead me to understand that not only do I have no clue how or why I summoned him but that I’ve been poisoning myself.  The poison…” He picked up his specal creamer.  “Is this.  And it’s been blocking my powers from forming.” He narrowed his eyes at it.   
  
“But you wouldn’t let me touch that either… you said it was special from your father…” Harry’s eyes flashing amber as he spoke.   
  
“That’s because he told me it was a special treat and then got me dosing myself…”   
  
“But that means he knows what you are…” Draco nodded to Harry.   
  
“He knew.  And was getting me to cover it up from myself.” Draco flexed his power, the bottle starting to crack.   
  
“Best if we have that tested…” Harry gently took it and sealed it in a bubble of dragonic magic.  “Now… you’ve been taking that how long?” Harry looked into Draco’s eyes.   
  
“Since I was little.  It was a special treat from father.  Then he let me put it into my morning drinks… and after that I think mom was putting it into my candies…” Draco’s eyes went wide.   
  
“You’re mother was in on it too!” Harry’s eyes no longer flashed; they fully transformed to amber.   
  
“Calm down.  There’s time enough to…” Draco cut off in mid sentence just noticing the note on the wall.  “Damn.” He walked up and read it.  Since they’d had to miss so many classes due to their mating and nesting period they’d worked out a method for the teachers to leave them their homework.  A simple charm that let the teachers leave notes that hung themselves in mid air for the boys was placed on a specific place in the room.  It worked rather well and they’d simply left it so that the teachers could contact them if they ever needed them now.   
  
“Who’s it from?” Harry got up and walked around the sofa.   
  
“McGonagall.” Draco said as he held the letter away and rolled his eyes.   
  
“What’s got you so upset?”   
  
“Oh nothing… just my bastard of a father wants to talk to me about my new relationship.  She’s invited him to breakfast in the Great Hall and then a private meeting in her office after.  We’re asked to show up after that.”   
  
“She did not…” Harry took the note and sure enough the old witch had invited Lucius Malfoy to breakfast.  “But… we’re going to tell and… and… oh shit.” Harry started pacing.  He wasn’t afraid of Lucius.  If anything he was sure he could take the old man even with out his Dragon powers.  But he was scared about what Lucius could do to Draco.   
  
“Then let’s tell.” Draco picked up the things he’d need for breakfast.  “Same as we planned?” He smirked.   
  
“Sure…” Harry said more surely then he felt.  Something about the way Draco was behaving scared the shit out of him.   
  


***

  
  
“FINALLY!” Lucius bellowed as he watched Draco walk into the Great Hall but quickly shut up as he saw Harry walk in behind him and then take his hand.  The Hall erupted into a fit of comments and commotion as the Headmistress raised her wand and called for silence.   
  
“Thank you Professor, may we address the student body?” Draco said with an eloquent culturing that befits his status as an aristocrat.   
  
“Yes you may Mr. Malfoy.” She graciously offered them the stage.   
  
“Thank you Professor.” Draco bowed to her.  “Would you like to start Harry or should I?” He looked openly happy at Harry.   
  
“I’ll start.” Harry cleared his throat.  “Since I’m the brave Gryffindor and you’re just the snake in my pants…” He smirked as several mouths dropped open at once.  “Let’s get things off with a nice good clean star.  I’m fucking Draco Malfoy.  Draco Malfoy is fucking me.  We love to take it up the bum and nothing says loving like a hard cock in your arse first thing in the morning.” Harry watched as eyes got huge as mouths staid open.  “Right.  Now that I have you all stunned silent.  Down to the heart of the matter.  The wards were my fault.  The school was protecting all of us from what would have come after me had the school not warded itself.  I’ll explain more about that in just a bit.  But I would like to introduce the people in the back to you all.” Everyone quickly turned around to note several people in wizarding robes writing down what he was saying.   
  
“Those would be the reporters so that no one gets this wrong.” Draco said smiling.   
  
“Thanks love.  And yeah.  They’re here to make sure no one can “sell” their story or their lies about what I have to say here.” Harry looked around at everyone.  “I’m a Dragon Lord.  Born an Emerald Drake, transformed by the love of my very special lover Draco… into a Dry Earth Green Drake.  Because I’m different I’ll be undergoing some changes in my court system.  But for starters I’m going to introduce my court to you.”  He turned to look at the teachers.  “Lord Ansrnaemus, the elven consort to my court.  Duke Lucas, the vampiric consort to my court.  Alpha Erin Primmly, Lycan consort to my court.  The wizard consort will be assigned this week by the ministry.  And the angel and demon have yet to make themselves known.  Mainly because of the fact that it would break a thousand-year treaty we have with them.  Hogwarts is a no divine being zone.” Harry took a breath.  “Things will be happening this year that normally wouldn’t.  I can’t promise that it’ll all be pretty.  But I’m going to do my best to keep from interfering with everyone else.” Harry shut up.  People all across the Hall erupted into comments asking questions as they went.   
  
“Okay, since Harry gave you the bare facts.” Draco leaned over and kissed Harry.  “There is more to the story.  The Dragon Lord chose me as his soul mate.  Which legally binds us as man and man in holy matrimony…”   
  
“NO!” Lucius stood up and yelled, his wand drawn.   
  
“SIT DOWN!” Harry roared, his row after row of razor sharp fangs bared at the man, his emerald eyes glowing amber.  Lucius sat down.  “You will sit there and stay silent and not say another word till you think of something useful to say.” Lucius found himself nodding and Harry turned his attention back to the room of utter silence.  “Oopse…”   
  


***

  
  
“Oopse?  OOPSE?” Draco cuffed Harry on the back to the head.  “What the holy fuck where you thinking?” He sighed as he sat down in the hall.   
  
“Sorry?”   
  
“Sorry, you scared them the fuck out of their mind in there.” He motioned to the door they’d just came through.   
  
“Hey I get points for originality.” Harry paced in front of Draco.   
  
“ORIGIONALITY?” Draco said sarcastically.  “Is that what you call fucking it all up to hell and back?”   
  
“Hey, I had to think on my feet.” Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets.   
  
“Harry, you just ordered a room full of what… seven hundred?” Harry nodded.  “Wizards to not remember that whole mind controlling my father, or themselves, and then you faked being sick and ran out.”   
  
“Well who said anything about faking.” Harry said softly a he lay his head against the cool stone of the castle.   
  
“Y-.. you’re not faking?” Draco rushed over to Harry’s side.   
  
“I’ve never used it on so many… and…it’s like a kick to the gut…” Harry held his belly.  “I’m just hoping it settles soon.”   
  
{It should.} Lucas’ voice sounded in his head.   
  
{How’s it going in there?} Draco asked as he helped Harry to sit down.   
  
{Organized chaos…} Lucas replied with obvious glee.   
  
{You’re no help.} Draco rolled his eyes.   
  
{How are they really taking it Lucas?} Harry’s voice sounded more depressed then his physical voice.   
  
{Oddly well, I think it has something to do with them being scared to death and then having memories erased… they’ve got this eerie calm thing going on…} He flashed them an image of the Great Hall alive in happy conversations.   
  
“Well that’s something I suppose.” Harry’s face was looking chalky.   
  
“That’s it, we’re going to the hospital wing.” Draco picked Harry up, not even noticing that he was literally carrying Harry.  {Elf ass, get yourself to the hospital wing, you too fang breathe.} Draco used his drawl in a way he’d not used since second year.  He missed the look of confusion of the two teachers in the Great Hall where they mouthed the names he’d just called them.  He ran at his top speed at the Hospital Wing and merely touched the hospital doors before they blew up.   
  
“MR. MALFOY!” The matron glared as she came rushing out of her office.  Her angry threats cut short as she saw Harry lying nearly catatonic in Draco’s arms.   
  
“Bill me.” He said as he wandlessly flung the curtains out of his road and laid Harry out on the bed.  He’d only just laid Harry out when the three members of his court came rushing in.   
  
“Gentlemen I must ask…” She started but Draco caught her in his eyes.   
  
“You will treat Harry, they’ll answer to me.” His eyes flashed silver at her.   
  
“Yes sir.” She nodded and went to treating Harry.   
  
“How the hell did you…?” Ans looks shocked.   
  
“Non human.” Draco pointed at himself.  He started pacing after that.   
  
“Mr. Malfoy, what happened?” Professor Primmly sat looking at Draco as he paced.   
  
“He magically made all those people in there forget they saw him magically pistol whip my father.” He muttered darkly in three languages both verbally and mentally.   
  
“That shouldn’t have over taxed him…” Lucas looked over at Harry who had several bubbles of magic leaking steady drops into and onto his body.   
  
“Tim said…. that um…” Draco wracked his mind.  “That our link took what’s in me and put some of it in Harry… right?” He stood in front of the teachers.   
  
“Yeah.” Ans answered him.   
  
“But what if I was being poisoned?” They all stood up.  “Yeah that’s what he did…” Draco motioned at Harry.  “I just found out this morning that I was being poisoned for the last 18 years.” He muttered darkly again.   
  
“That’s a crime punishable by death.” Lucas’ eyes went blood red.   
  
“R-really?” Draco blinked, he’d realized it pissed both him and Harry off but he’d never thought it would be a big problem.   
  
“Oh gods really.  Poisoning a Dragon Lord’s mate is a magical crime.  It’s actually above killing a Unicorn.” Ans nodded while he spoke.   
  
“FUCK!” Draco hit his head into the wall.   
  
“Who’s been poisoning you?” Professor Primmly looked concerned.   
  
“Oh just my parents and myself.” Draco went back to pacing after dragging his face across the rough stone wall.   
  
“You’ve been poisoning yourself… why?” Ans blinked.   
  
“Because my father taught me that it was a special treat to get to have the substance I only figured out this morning is poison.”   
  
“Do you have a sample of the poison?” Professor Primmly stood up.   
  
“Yeah.  Accio blend.” Draco held up his hand and a vial of his coffee mate blend appeared in his hand, it hadn’t zoomed into the room, but instead had simply appeared there in his out stretched hand.   
  
“May I?” Draco nodded to his DADA teacher.  Erin uncapped it and sniffed.  He snarled and held it away.   
  
“What is it?” Lucas looked concerned.   
  
“Extracts… of about fifty compounds… enough deeper magic repressers that it’d put any of us on our ass and into coma in seconds and then instant death.” He capped it again glaring at the offending vessel.  “A dragon lord it’d torture before knocking him out for who knows how long… if he ever wakes up again…” His voice dead panned.   
  
“Okay I’m SO going to kill my father.” Draco tore out of the room, the stones of the wall cracking as he passed.   
  
“Was it a good idea to just let him go?” Ans looked at the other two.   
  
“Oh hell no, but Lucius broke several laws… so um… he’s earned this.” Lucas smirked.   
  
“You realize Draco might actually kill him with out meaning to?” Erin looked at the other two.   
  
“Yep.” Lucas smiled and sipped some of Toby’s blood from his hip flask.  “Now ask me if I care.” He smirked gleefully.   
  


***

  
  
Draco made his way to the gargoyle outside of McGonagall’s office and realized he had no idea what the password was.  He looked up and down the statue and closed his eyes.  He knew he should know this.  He looked at it again, his eyes more cat like as he glared at it.   
  
“Ice Berg Crackers.” Draco looked it in the eyes as it lept out of the way and revealed the revolving staircase.  “Not got time to question how I did that.” Draco said more to himself as he went up the stairs, the smooth sandstone of the staircase cracking as he passed.  Draco’s anger was flowing out of him and with out Harry there to remind him to be rational he was quickly dissolving to a fit that could destroy whole worlds.  Somewhere in the back of his mind something held together long enough for him to knock on the door, McGonagall had only just said come in when the door exploded inward.   
  
“MR. MALFOY!”   
  
“I’ll fix it later.  I apologize.  I didn’t mean to do that.” He bowed to her, but his anger flared up as he looked at his father.  “YOU!” He snarled.   
  
“Draco… You… you’ve stopped taking your coffee mate…” Lucius looked scared.   
  
“Yes.  I stopped when I figured out you were poisoning me.” Draco’s teeth became pointed as he moved closer to his father.  He could feel himself trying to transform.  The hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he moved closer.   
  
“Draco, breath.” Lucius gripped his wand tightly.   
  
“DON’T YOU DARE THREATEN ME!” Draco’s eyes instantly turned feline and glowed with faint silver.   
  
“Draco, you have to…”   
  
“You give me ONE more order and I’ll split you like a grape.” Draco advanced on his father.   
  
“Draco what do you want from me?” Lucius backed up against the wall.   
  
“Two things now.  The cure to that potion, and failing that a total list of what’s in it so I can fix it myself.” Draco was only feet from his father, the force of his rage starting to claw at Lucius’ suit.   
  
“Okay.” Lucius lifted his wand cane and unscrewed the bottom, he pulled out a light blue liquid in a glass jar.  “That’ll cure it instantly…” He handed it over to Draco and then blinked when Draco headed towards the door.  “You’re not going to take it?”   
  
“No.” Draco stopped by the door.   
  
“Then why the hell did you need it?” Lucius stood confused.   
  
“Not that you deserve to know… but your poison is killing Harry.” He glared over his shoulder.   
  
“Draco…” Lucius’ voice caught him and stopped him from leaving.  “You’ll have to drink half of it and put the other half in him to save him quickly.  That potion wasn’t meant for any race other then ours.  If he’s got any in him, it will kill him in the next three hours.” Lucius flinched at the look Draco gave him.   
  
“If you wanted Harry dead all these years why didn’t you just tell me to give him that?” Draco’s death glare could have killed and brought back a person solely to kill them again.   
  
“Because, not even Voldemort knew about that potion.  No one outside of our pard knew that potion existed.” Lucius sighed.   
  
“Pard?” Draco squinted.   
  
“Our family’s race… we… I… mother invented that potion to hide me as a wizard.” Lucius finally said as he sat down.  “I gave it to you thinking you deserved to live as a wizard and not some damn pet.” He looked into the fire.   
  
“Father… what are we?” Draco looked at his father, seeing how the man seemed so small and he could tell the man took more of the potion then he ever did.  Now that he knew it existed and what it did, he could smell it saturating every bit of his father.  He suddenly pitied his father, knowing that what ever they were, it was more then likely his father would never be one again.   
  
“A sphinx.” Lucius said in a funny voice.   
  
“I’m sorry, a what?” McGonagall said, utterly confused.   
  
“You didn’t understand him, he said it in the king’s own English.” Draco looked more perplexed then his teacher.   
  
“Draco, as one of our race… we have the ability to understand any language or symbol or cryptic form of magic.” He looked at his son carefully.  “I said what we were in a language the good Professor doesn’t understand, but one I know you’ll hear as English.” Lucius gave a sigh, years seeming to adding to him.   
  
“Okay, so as a sphinx, what will this potion do to me?” Draco shook the light blue potion he was holding.   
  
“It will transform you for the first time since you were six.” Lucius sighed.   
  
“Since I was… six?” Draco thought back.  He remembered something happening… something with a really big kitten and a bird…   
  
“We thought you would just be a wizard, after all the genes on your mother’s side were so strong.  But then you ate some of my mother’s cooking and you had a reaction.  You instantly transformed.  A platinum blonde Androsphinx.” Lucius said with pride.  “I was in awe of your raw beauty, as was your mother.  But we knew if you ever had that reaction in public, you would have been taken from us and you and I both would have ended up in a ministry controlled zoo.” He said bitterly.  “I did this to…”   
  
“You finish that and I’ll fucking gut you here.” Draco said sharply.  “You covered your ass.  I have what I need to save my husband.  I’ll see you later with him. And you’d better pray to whatever god will listen to your twisted soul, and beg he makes it.  Because if he dies, I won’t let the others get a hold of you.” Draco left quickly, the doorway cracking as he went.  Draco made it back to the hospital in record time, downing half of the potion as he crossed the threshold, pouring the other half down Harry’s open mouth.   
  
“And what the hell have you given him now?” Madam Pomfrey said indignantly.   
  
“Something to cure him.” He panted.  His face sweating like he had breaking fever.   
  
“Draco…” He turned to see Erin pointing to Harry, Harry’s body had begun breaking out in leathery dragon scales.   
  
“Couldn’t… be… URNG… hel… he… he… hel…helped…” Draco panted as he doubled over.  The potion was coursing through his veins and was eradicating any trace of the anti-sphinx potion he’d been dosed with for so long.  He closed his eyes as he felt his cream colored wings tear out of his back and let out a roar as the feathers grew out of the bones, his body changing shape as he roared.  His head thrown back in his roar began to wave his mane back and forth.  Soon he was standing on all fours, his humanoid face slightly cat like, his wings fully extended as he swished his tail back and forth.  He looked down at Harry who’d become a dragon kin, a human shaped dragon, on the hospital bed.   
  
[He’ll be fine.] Draco said in a telepathic voice that sounded in the minds of everyone in the room.  He bent down and licked Harry’s cheek.  [He’ll be just fine.]


	22. Enter the Green Witch -ie green hag-

“You’re a sphinx.” Lucas sat down hard.  His eyes wide with shock and understanding as he looked at Draco’s form, not really taking anything else in at the moment as the facts started to line up for him finally.   
  
“Yeah... he is... why’s that a big deal?” Erin looked confused.   
  
[The war.] Draco sat down on the floor, his body still nearly six foot tall as he sat down.   
  
“What war?” Erin turned to look at Draco’s large cat like eyes.   
  
[Harry was talking about it this morning.  He’s not an Emerald Drake.  He’s a Dry Earth Green Drake.  Because I’m a sphinx and he’s got a tiny bit of sphinx in him now.] Draco smiled and mentally chuckled at the thought of Harry having more then just a little ‘sphinx’ in him.   
  
“But I still don’t see...” Erin turned at Lucas’ laugh.   
  
“Sorry, it’s just that... well... you’re young.  Like REALLY young for this job.” He shook his head.  “Dragon Lords usually are the same breed or color as their court.  Harry’s supposed to be an Emerald Drake.  Instead he’s something else.  Which means now a war must happen to determine if he’s more powerful or not.  In the end it’ll probably shake up the order of what court answers to which one.   
  
[Oopse.] Draco stood back up and looked down at the shattered wand he’d just sat on.  Leaning in close he realized it was his own wand he’d dropped in the throws of his transformation.  [Oh well, easily mended.   Reparo.] Draco pointed his paw at it.  Instantly his wand burst into flames, curling in on itself until it became a lump of magically charmed coal.  [Oh bugger.]   
  


***

  
  
Draco had taken to pacing the hospital wing and refraining from doing any magic.  He realized now that deeper magic wasn’t meant to be used to try to preform arcane magics.  He was so lost in his own thoughts he never heard McGonagall or his father come in till McGonagall gave a start.   
  
“Merciful heavens!” She exclaimed before sitting down quickly.   
  
“I was hoping you’d be able to change.” Lucius gave a sad smile.   
  
[I killed my wand.] Draco pointed with his tail, not even bothering to look at the lump that had been his favorite wand, or the scorch marks around it on the floor, or the slightly melted pitting in the stone around it now as it slowly ate the stone.   
  
“Ah... I think you’ll need a new wand with a... very specific core.” Lucius gave a soft smile as he scratched under Draco’s huge slightly furry chin.   
  
[OH GODS YES MORE!] Draco all but yelled as he purred.   
  
“My father found that spot on me as well.” Lucius smiled.   
  
[Less talk more scratch... gods.....] All thought revolving around making the feeling last and making it last longer.  For nearly fifteen minutes Draco purred and flexed around his father’s rather skillful hands.   
  
“Now I thought I was supposed to be the one making him feel like that.” Draco looked up and smiled as he saw Harry’s naked form sitting on the bed.  His scales gone, revealing soft wizard flesh.   
  
[YOU’RE AWAKE!] Draco took off bounding at Harry and quickly knocked him over.  Like a large puppy he began sniffing and licking Harry up and down to make sure he was indeed fine.   
  
“HEY!” Harry squirmed as Draco’s ministrations moved from chest to belly and from belly to crotch.  The textured sphinx tongue licking up and down his rapidly hardening cock.   
  
[Oh just wait.] Draco smirked at him as his tail wrapped around Harry’s balls and began a slight squeezing as he milked Harry’s balls.   
  
“OH GODS!” Harry’s eyes rolled back as Draco tickled his hole with the furry tip of his tail.  Teasing and exciting his mate while he licked at the all too sensitive head of Harry’s cock.  He grinned as Harry arched his back and began spewing cum forth from his loins.   
  
“My gods...” Lucius sat down, his pants badly tented from the straining erection in his tight pants.   
  
“Lu-Lucius.” Harry seemed to be trying to come back to himself.   
  
“Yes?” Lucius swallowed, remembering all to well this afternoon’s mental control.   
  
“You want to have sex with us.  Don’t you?” Draco turned to look at his father who was nodding.  “I wont allow it right now.  Maybe over the winter holidays.  I can picture myself taking you over that oak desk of yours...” Harry smirked as Lucius blushed and looked away.  “Making you writhe and beg like a common whore.  Might put your ego in check finally.” Harry sat himself up and cuddled Draco’s sphinx body.  “I want everyone to leave this room and to seal this room off.  No one but the three of us are to be in here.” Harry didn’t even bother looking up he knew they’d obey him.  He looked at Draco to read him before mentally checking that the room was warded.   
  
“What are you going to do to me?” Lucius’ fear clear in his voice.   
  
“I’m only going to make you do what you want to do.” Harry smirked.  “Let’s start off by you taking off those stuffy cloths.” Lucius blushed as he began to undo his shirt.  “No.  Start with the pants.  You’re a horny whore, remember.” Harry smirked as Lucius looked away and blushed deeper, his hands fumbling with his pants before he lowered them to his knees.  Somewhere along the way he’d come to be standing instead of sitting.  “Nice... not loose the pants and boxers.” Harry waves his hand expectantly at Lucius’ very large tent in his tight black silk boxers.   
  
[Harry?] Draco sent just to his lover.   
  
[Don’t worry, he wants this... hell he’s wanted me since second year in that shop.  He’d have bent me over a stand and fucked me there if he thought I was game for it.  And by fourth year he was willing to sell everything he owns and everything he doesn’t own to bend over for me.] He let Draco see that side of his own father that Lucius hid from Draco.   
  
[Horny bint isn’t he.] Draco said in a lust filled mental voice.   
  
[Yes, and it’s our job to make sure he cums good and proper.] Harry smirked as he looked at Lucius who’d finished stripping by then.  “Very nice.  Do a small turn so I can get a look at the whole package.” Harry smirked as Lucius blushed deeper still but obeyed.  They were treated to Lucius’ toned and trimmed body.  He may only share his bed with his wife these days, but he’d never lost the habit of going to the gym.   His muscular body went from throat to defined chest, to six pack abs, down to his tight muscular ass, all the way down his tight legs back up to his impressively large balls and his huge uncut cock.   
  
“Do I please?” Lucius blushed as he asked.   
  
“Oh you do more then please, you also tease.” Harry lifted and shook his reviving erection at Lucius.  “I think I’m going to have to plow you right here.” He smirked as he cast a lubricating charm on Lucius’ ass hole.  Lucius squirmed and fingered himself where the charm had left vibrating lube.  “Don’t worry, Lucius, I’m going to make you feel GOOD!” Harry had gotten up and pinned Lucius against the wall.  He smirked at his technical father-in-law and set about suckling on his neck.   
  
[If you suck on his Adams apple...] Draco started just as Harry did and earned a deeply horny moan from Lucius’ throat.   
  
“Enjoying yourself Lucius?”   
  
“Yes...” Lucius moaned.   
  
“Good.” Harry licked and nipped his way down to Lucius’ large dusty rose colored nipples.  He began to nibble and nip them, making the pair stand up hard and erect.  “It wouldn’t do if you didn’t like what we were doing...” He bit down and tugged on Lucius’ hard nipple.   
  
“GODS!” He moaned and whimpered, need and pain blurring into a sense of arousal he’d not felt since he was young.   
  
“Are you ready to get fucked Lucius?” Harry smirked up at the man.   
  
“Yes... please...” Harry grinned at the needy tone he was eliciting from this pain in the ass.  He mentally shared that joke with Draco.   
  
[One pain in the ass deserves another.] Draco added as he laid down on his belly to watch.  As much to get comfortable as it was to hide his growing hard on.  Harry lifted Lucius up the wall, just using his hands on Lucius’ sides.  Once he was up high enough Harry wordlessly spread Lucius’ legs and held him in mid air with magic alone.  Aiming his cock with his hands, Harry lowered Lucius down and down till he finally penetrated Lucius’ tight ring of muscle.   
  
“GODS YES!” Harry moaned as he sheathed himself into Lucius’ warm tight hole.   
  


***

  
  
Three hours later, seven orgasms for Lucius and only five for Harry, Lucius lay passed out on a bed.  Harry had done his job and thoroughly sexed Lucius to pieces.  Picking up his wand so he did it right, Harry conjured a warm blanket over Lucius.  He kissed the man’s forehead, any anger he’d felt at him now worked out of his system.  He went over to Draco and cuddled his slightly smaller form.  Over the time the potion had worked out of his system a little, now he was roughly human sized, but still sphinx shaped.   
  
“We should have asked how long you’ll be like this.” Harry buried his face into Draco’s soft mane.   
  
“I’ll be like this till we go to Hogsmead.” Draco sighed.  His voice having come back as he shrank.   
  
“And that’ll be?” Harry looked up into Draco’s half cat half human eyes.   
  
“This weekend...” Draco licked Harry’s cheek.   
  
“That’s tomorrow!” Harry wailed.   
  
“Yeah, you’ll have to go all night with out fucking me.” Draco smirked as Harry pouted.   
  
“I aught to just teleport us down to the village and get this over with.” Harry muttered.   
  
“No you will not.” Draco swatted him with his tail.   
  
“HEY NO FAIR!” Harry played with Draco’s soft tail that had pinned him down to the ground.   
  
“You are going to rest.  No more major magic till at least after this weekend.” Draco said in his best stern voice.   
  
“Yes mother.” Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
“Mock me Potter.  Mock me just ONE more time.” Draco got close.   
  
“And I thought you were moody before.” Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
“You’re one to talk.” Draco sat back down, having gotten up to look at Harry better as he was pinned under his tail.   
  
“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Harry huffed.   
  
“Listen Mr. I-am-not-human-till-I-cum-in-the-mornings, you have no grounds to call me moody when you get down right pissy with me when you’ve got blue balls.” Draco snorted at Harry.   
  
“At least I’m not addicted to that foul tasting old BEAN WATER!” Harry’s voice raising.  His face blushing as he realized somewhere in his head that this wasn’t what he’d wanted to say.   
  
“Oh and you really think that swill you call coco is any better.” Draco glared.  Not sure why he was so angry at Harry.   
  
“I aught to ‘ave known” Hagrid came in and pushed two bowls of food at each of them.   
  
“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FOR!” Draco roared.   
  
“And we’ll ‘ave no more of that.” Hagrid thumbed him on the nose.  Draco curled up and rubbed his nose with his large front paws.  Pouting as he looked from Hagrid, who was still looking at him sternly, to Harry who was giggling.  Feeling ashamed and insulted he used his tail to pull his food bowl to him and he turned his back on the others.  “That’s better then.” Hagrid pushed the other one at Harry.   
  
“He might not have been tactful, but he does have a point... why the food?” Harry said, omitting that he was suddenly famished and was eating with out really paying any attention.   
  
“Blimey Harry, you don’t think I’m that dumb do ya?” Hagrid rolled his eyes as he sat down.  “I know more about magical beasts then most people in the whole world.” Hagrid smiled as he watched Draco digging into his food.  “I knew that after all the magic you two did today that you’d both be so damn hungry you’d probably try to kill each other.  You’ll have to watch that for a while.” Hagrid shook his head at Harry.   
  
“Otch ut?” Harry spoke with his mouth full.   
  
“Why you’re blood sugar levels of course.  Your magic is in your blood, it’s consuming nearly forty or fifty times the amount of sugars and nutrients from your blood as a normal wizard.  The more magic you do the more you’ll get hungry.  And with dragons and sphinxes, the longer they go with out food the more they get deadly.  In fact there were times in the dark times that wizards would keep dragons and sphinxes so with out food that they’d kill anyone who came near the wizard’s hiding spot, just for food.” Hagrid ruffled Harry’s hair.   
  
“Hagrid?” Harry said as he swallowed his mouth full of food.  “You’re not thinking that because I’m a dragon now you can keep me as a pet, are you?” He looked up at Hagrid’s large face.   
  
“No, Harry there is a place for that sort of thing.  A new born with no family around.  But not for a Dragon Lord, and not for one who has a mate.” He pointed at Draco who was sulking as he ate.  “Especially one who’s feelings are hurt.” Harry followed Hagrid’s finger and nodded, letting himself feel the miserable feeling Draco was radiating.  Giving a mournful sigh, Harry walked up and sat next to Draco.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Harry leaned his head against Draco.   
  
“I am too.” Draco looked down.   
  
“We’ll have to learn some summoning charms for food.” Harry grinned.   
  
“Or we could just hire a house elf...” Draco looked at Harry.   
  
“You really think any house elf would want to be around a dragon?” Harry looked utterly perplexed.   
  
“Blimey you two don’t know much about your roles do you?” Hagrid laughed as he leaned back on the hospital bed he was sitting on.  “House elves will be all over themselves trying to be the ones to get a place in your house.” Hagrid laughed.  “You’re royalty in their world.  And in ours now too.  Even if the ministry wants to act otherwise.” Hagrid rolled his eyes.  “The ministry will probably be sending Fritz soon.” He rocked back and forth on the slowly crunching bed.   
  
“Fritz?” Harry blinked utterly lost.   
  
“The Drago Court wizard?” Draco looked at Hagrid.   
  
“That’d be the one.” He nodded at the platinum blonde sphinx.  “He’ll be here to try to push you around.  Make you think the ministry has any say in what you can or can’t do.  He’s not got the faintest clue who he’s dealing with.” Hagrid smirked.   
  
“No idea what so ever.” Harry grinned.   
  


***

  
  
The ministry had received news of Harry’s status as a mated Dragon Lord before Harry had woken up form the potion.  They’d been setting up everything they needed and granting Fredrick Fritz all the powers he would need to let Harry Potter know who was boss.  They set up a special coach to take him straight to Hogwarts and knew he’d be there before night fall, and they’d have control again.  Of course, that was assuming they knew anything about how to control Harry Potter before he became a Dragon Lord,   
  


***

  
  
“What am I supposed to do while I’m stuck like this?” Draco sighed as he lay on his back in the afternoon sun.   
  
“Maybe you should practice?” Harry shrugged as he swung his legs off the edge of the hospital bed.   
  
“I think she’ll have my wings if I so much as try in here.” Draco pointed with his tail at the back of a very taunt nurse who seemed to be on the verge of telling them to sit still or leave, and only just preventing herself from exploding on them at the amount of damage she was mending in her hospital wing.   
  
“You have a point.”   
  
“But how am I supposed to get out of here... I think people MIGHT notice a sphinx.” He sighed again, enjoying the sun on his belly.  “I mean granted they didn’t notice a lot of things most of the time, but I’m pretty sure they’ll notice this.”   
  
“I have an idea...” Harry got down and started scratching Draco’s belly.   
  
“OH GODS, I don’t care so long as you keep scratching RIGHT THERE!” Harry smirked as Draco writhed on the floor under his skilled seeker’s hands.   
  
“I’ll just be a minute, can you wait here?” Harry looked into Draco’s eyes.   
  
“You promise to scratch my belly when you get back?” Draco looked all the world to be serious.   
  
“Sure....” Harry said utterly confused.  He absently wondered if Draco was serious, he was toying with the idea of dropping his shields to see when Draco spoke again.   
  
“Then hurry.” Draco pushed Harry towards the door with his slightly larger then normal head.   
  
“Okay...” Harry took off running for his dorm room.  He had a plan alright.  He just hoped he knew what he was doing.   
  


***

  
  
Harry came back later with a large bag.  He sat it down in front of Draco and pulled out a large section of what looked like silk.   
  
“You’re plotting to hide me under a tarp.” Draco put a paw over his eyes as he shook his head.  How was this worth giving up belly rubs for again?   
  
“No I’m plotting on making you invisible.” Draco opened his eyes as Harry unfurled a large invisibility cloak.   
  
“HOLY FUCKING HELL, I’ve never heard of one that large!” Draco started sniffing it.   
  
“I took mine and ...magically in enlarged it.” Harry grinned.   
  
“But the charms... they should have fallen apart... I mean... I do know a few things about this sort of thing...” Draco looked at Harry.  “You’re not telling me something.”   
  
“This isn’t just any invisibility cloak.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Harry, while we all tend to think of ours as the best...”   
  
“This happens to be the very first invisibility cloak.  Invented by the youngest of the Peverell brothers.  Ignotus.  He invented the very first cloak.  The most perfect invisibility cloak.  One of the deathly hallows... because...”   
  
“It’s said to be death’s own perfect cloak...” Draco sounded awed as he nosed at it.  “But I thought they were just a legend!” Draco looked up at Harry.   
  
“Naw, used three of them last year.” Draco looked at him skeptically.   
  
“There are only three.”   
  
“Yeah, I know.  I used all three last year.  I used the cloak to hide out.  I used the stone to bring back my family long enough to say my good byes before I died.  And then I technically used the death stick to kill Voldemort.  Because I beat you only a few days before.”   
  
“You didn’t beat me... and what does that have to do with anything?”   
  
“I did so.  I took your wand.”   
  
“Harry if that was beating someone then I’ve beaten a dozen or more people and so have you.” Draco rolled his eyes.   
  
“To a wizard, loosing your wand in a duel might not be that big of a deal. But to the wand, it will recognize the person who beat the other one, or took it away from the other one, as it’s new master and work better for that person then it’s original owner.  And the reason this matters is because you beat Albus Dumbledore.”   
  
“I did no such thing.” Draco said reproachfully.   
  
“You bested him and knocked his wand out of his hand.  He admitted defeat.” Harry smirked.   
  
“He.. he did...” Draco thought back.   
  
“When he did that, the wand belonged to you.  The death stick was yours to claim, but by wizarding tradition, was buried with Dumbledore’s body.  Then I beat you and took rights to it.  Voldemort thought Snape beat Dumbledore so he killed him to take ownership, thinking that it had to be by death.  Gods, for a mass murdering nut job he was short sighted and rather stupid.” Harry shook his head in utter disbelief at Riddle’s insanity.  “Anyways, he had the wand in his hand, but I owned the wand, and it knew that.  So it worked for me and repulsed the curse he tried to use on me back at him and killed him.  Damn shame I had to loose my Horcrux that way.” Harry rolled his shoulders.   
  
“YOUR WHAT!?” Draco pounced on him.   
  
“Yeah...” Harry blushed as he looked up.  “When the nut job killed my mom he created a Horcrux in me.  So I had to die to kill him finally.  But the day he took my blood and turned himself into a shared blood magic being, he made himself my Horcrux.  And made it impossible for me to die with out him being dead.  Rather stupid if you ask me.  I mean... he could keep on ak’ing me till he was blue in the face.  But he’d only kill me for about 27 seconds.  After that I’d be back up and ready for a fight.” Harry grinned.   
  
“He killed you then... I mean... he really did... did kill you.” Draco sat back on his furry ass and thought about this.   
  
“Yep.  I went to the other side, had a long chat with Dumbledore... which was just fucking odd because I was naked for most of it.”   
  
“You cross over to the other side, talk to one of the greatest wizards of our age, and all you can comment on was the fact that you were naked?” Draco rolled his eyes.   
  
“Well it kind of draws attention to itself, doesn’t it.” Harry put Draco’s paw on his lap.   
  
“Aye, that it does.” He smirked.   
  
“But yeah.  I can tell you this, and I’ve gone far enough to put it into the magical journals and such.  Ak’ing... it FUCKING ITCHES.” Harry smirked as he leaned in and said that.   
  
“What?” Draco looked confused.   
  
“Oh gods yes.  You have no clue how hard it was to play dead while all I wanted to do was scratch.  From my nuts to my neck, everything in-between itched like I had a hex on me.” Harry shuddered thinking about it.  “I do still kind of owe your mom for getting me out of that.” Harry looked at Draco.   
  
“How did she...?”   
  
“She never told you?” Draco shook his head.  “She’s the one that told Voldemort I was dead.  He trusted her, but she knew I was alive and wanted to know if you were safe.  I told her yes and she saved my life.  Your mother would have killed the bastard herself if he pointed his wand at you.” Draco blushed slightly as Harry nuzzled him.  “I have no doubt in my mind she loves you.” He looked into Draco’s eyes.   
  
“Thanks.” Draco nuzzled back.   
  
“Now let’s test out my idea.” Harry said after a long while of snuggle in silence with Draco.   
  
“Okay...” Draco stood up while Harry threw the invisibility cloak over him.  Quickly spreading it out and smoothing it out so he hid all of Draco from sight.  Smiling at his handy work he jumped as the door squeaked open.   
  
“Hello, you’d be Harry Potter correct?” A tall man who reminded Harry of Percy Weasley greeted him.   
  
“Yeah, and you are?”   
  
“Fredrick Fritz, your go between from your group of beasts to the ministry of magic.” He sounded full of himself, and Harry knew he would have to house break this one.   
  
“Nice to meet you.” Harry fained a smile.   
  
“Now if you’d be so kind as to put some pants on, we’ll begin talking about what the Ministry feels is a more then fair deal for you beasts.” Harry looked down at his nudity and only just realized he’d run all the way to his dorm and back utterly naked.   
  
“Um, I’m actually kind of comfy as I am.” He shrugged.   
  
“Ah, I see, so manners are to be our first lesson.” Fritz picked up his cane and touched the end of the metal to Harry’s skin.   
  
“FUCK!” Harry gave a scream as he toppled backwards, the shock from the cattle prod like cane enough to knock him off his feet.   
  
“Now, language Mr. Potter.”   
  
“YOU ASS HOLE!” Harry started to get up.   
  
“My, they have been lax in teaching you.” He pushed the prod to Harry’s balls making him curl up and sob.   
  
“I suggest you stop now.” Fritz paused and then thwacked Harry hard on the balls with the prod.   
  
“Who said that?” He looked around.   
  
“I’m only going to warn you once more.  STOP that.” Draco’s voice warned him as he neared him.   
  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t have time to answer disembodied voices.  If you’re a ghost, shove off, this is a living wizard and a beast matter.” The man made a shoeing motion with his hands.  Draco looked at him for a moment and wondered what the man’s body would taste like.  He how ever did decide the man was a moron, because as Harry had turned over to crawl away, Fritz and pushed the tip of the cane into Harry’s ass hole and was busy shocking him relentlessly.   
  
“I SAID YOU STOP THAT NOW!” Draco’s magic flared, his body growing to full size again as he pushed the cloak off of himself.   
  
“HOLY HANNA WHAT THE HELL!” The man shoved down on the cane, pushing against Harry’s prostate.   
  
“GODS GET IT OUT!” Harry screamed as he came hard over and over again.  His body writhing in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he kept on cumming.   
  
“Oh for fuck shake.” Draco batted Fritz with his paw, knocking the wizard across the room into the stone wall about a good inch.  Pointing his tail at the cane he caused it to dissolve and the atoms vanish from existence, only a thin smudge on the floor proof it’d been there at all..  “I do believe MANNERS are to be the first lesson...” Draco stalked across the room to the dizzy wizard who was now sitting on the floor.  “That is... IF you live through the lesson.” He bared his rows of razor sharp teeth.   
  
“But you can’t... I’m a ministry official... I have...”   
  
“About ten seconds to start apologizing to the MAN you just attacked you worthless worm!” Draco growled.   
  
“App-apologize, to an animal?  You simply must be...” But he never got to finish that statement, Draco’s rage grew beyond his control and he simply yanked Fritz back with his teeth and sucked the wizard in whole.   
  
{Was that necessary?} Harry mumbled in his head as he held his head.  He was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth, his body still in a state of shock.   
  
[YES.] Draco answered resolutely.  [I’ll need something to get the taste of him out after... But I’m pretty sure this is the only way he’ll learn.]   
  


***

  
  
It was roughly night fall when a snow white owl landed on the desk of the head of the department for the control of magical beasts.  He opened the letter expecting it to be a message from Fritz telling him of how he had already worked wonders on that idiot beast boy.  He gasped and swallowed as he read the letter.  Part way through reading the letter it transformed into a perfect replica of Harry’s head made of wrapped blue paper.   
  
“Dear Complete and utter wanker,   
  
I am unable to get the joke of sending that stain to attack me.  You are either completely incompetent or utterly stupid or some kind of mix between.  I spent 18 years living through VOLD - FUCKING - MORT’s wet dreams of torture, your idea of a polite conversation doesn’t even rate.  Though a very interesting display of what a cattle prod can do.  I plan to come visit you and repay the favor soon.   
  
And believe you me, if there had been lasting damage to my arse hole from the cane your first choice shoved into my ass, attempting to violate and harm me, I’d have broken the fucking cane off in your ass and then magically sealed you shut so you could feel the fun for days to come.   
  
Oh, you’ll have to select someone new for the post of envoy to the Drago court.  You see, under magical law, that’s the REAL law, not the crap you morons think up and try to force on the rest of the universe.  If you ATTACK a Dragon Lord, it’s punishable by death.  We offered him the chance to say sorry, instead he attacked me and insulted me and my mate.  My mate, a very large Androsphinx, was NOT amused.  He did how ever comment that the next man you send should have a better diet.  He doesn’t want to have to taste that piss poor shite you people laughingly call food there at the ministry when he’s eating the next moron.   
  
Oh and in case you’re thinking you’ll come after us as dangerous monsters, think again.  You see I happen to be a personal friend of the Minister of Magic.  Kingsley owes me.  And so do over 97% of the staff there at the ministry.  So, I do think you had BETTER re think this little job of yours.  Because if they don’t do something about you, I fully intend to come there and shove the ENTIRE cattle prod up your shiny little puckered arse hole and fuck you for a few months on it before I tear you fucking balls off and feed them to you.  Do I make myself clear?   
  
Now, on that note, I want to talk to you about your policies about lycans.  I was just told what that all entails, and I’m giving you 72 hours to give me a list of every lycan in the country.  I’m going to fix the mess you made, and if you EVER so much as do that again to another lycan, I’ll be forced to become violent at you.  And yes, believe me now when I say, the previous paragraph wasn’t even remotely violent.  That was a promise of payment for services rendered.   
  
You will do three things now.  You will select a more competent, less snack worthy, wizard to represent you to my court.  You will follow my orders on the lycan matter.  And you will PRAY I don’t loose my temper and end you and all that you fucking hold dear.   
  
Yours truly, the most fucking pissed off being to be feared since Merlin got kicked in the balls, Harry James Potter, Dragon Lord of this fucking place.”   
  
The Head tore itself up and the man behind his desk sat back.  He’d pissed himself when the unassuming letter had transfigured itself into a howler.  But to have such graphic depictions of what would happen to him screamed in his face, the man didn’t know what to do.  He swallowed and started writing, he’d have that boy’s head on his wall for this!


	23. How to walk a sphinx down the halls of Hogwarts and NOT get caught...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay originally Y gallery made me write an alt version of this chapter. I’m going to read and edit the original for here, since A03 doesn’t have the restrictive rules Y gallery has. And since the only thing I changed was the scene with Draco/Cedric was from tail to dildo, I think we’re good with this.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat at his desk and read over the copy of the letter Harry had sent Jerith, the head of the head of the department for the control of magical beasts as well as the letter Harry had wrote him about Jerith. And Fritz.  And then the letter Draco had sent him as well as one sent by Lucius and one sent by Arthur.  Beside them he had one from Jerith calling for the immediate “putting down” of one Dragon Lord by the name of H.J. Potter.  Kingsley sighed.  He loved his quiet job, why the hell did he have to get elected to this mess.  Sighing again he put his wand down.  Why couldn’t they just have punched each other out and called it a draw?  Why did Harry Potter have to be born a Dragon Lord?  And why was it again that he couldn’t just set morons on fire?   
  
That alone would save up half his day and let him be able to take afternoon tea in peace.  He looked at his now stone cold tea and thought about a reheating charm.  Shaking his head against, he looked at the paperwork on his desk.  Oh this was going to be a fun mess to sort out.   
  


***

  
  
“Could you calm down please.” Harry said as he looked over at Draco who was, for his part, under the invisibility cloak, but was pacing back and forth.  Harry was attempting to levitate and relax himself while Draco had opted for pacing and mentally berating the morons at the ministry.   
  
[Not till I hear back from Kingsley.] Draco mental transmission coming somewhere between the curtains and the far corner of the Hospital wing.   
  
“If we both don’t calm down we might end up causing the first nuke on British soil.” Harry smirked.   
  
[What’s a nuke?] Draco’s voice was closer to the beds this time.   
  
“Think a red AK that takes out like 50 miles in all directions and leaves fire that even if you DO manage to live through... you’ll die from poisoning from being near it.  And it makes the place it hit and the general area around it uninhabitable for a few hundred years.”   
  
[Where did you hear about this?] Harry could almost see the look of utter disbelief on Draco’s face.  How could something that big exist with out him having heard of the spell.   
  
“It’s a muggle thing, it was invented about the same time Voldemort was a little boy.  They get nukes, we get the equivalent as a nut case.” Harry shrugged, his body hovering about a foot above the bed.  His stripped hospital pj bottoms taunt over his bum as he hovered up and down above the bed.   
  
[Sounds like they won that coin toss.] Draco’s voice was closer to the window now, Harry was sure he was pacing again, even with his eyes closed.   
  
“Well I’d have to agree with you there.” Harry smiled as he floated up to two foot off the bed.  Sitting with his legs crossed and his hands clasped in his lap he began focusing.  Letting himself connect to the deeper powers.  His mind was somewhere near Neptune when Ron walked in.   
  
“BLOODY HELL!” He shouted, Harry fell backwards onto the bed.   
  
[Eloquent.] Was Draco’s decided opinion from the somewhere on the floor.  He’d finally laid down under the cloak to relax when Ron came in.  Ron of course jumped the second he heard Draco's snide comment inside his head.   
  
“Over under the window.” Harry pointed.   
  
[How do you know that?] Draco raised his invisible head.   
  
“I, unlike Ron, can see you.” Harry said with his eyes closed.   
  
“Riiight....” Ron started to back up.   
  
“Mind his paw.” Ron stopped instantly and felt behind his leg, finding Draco’s large paw right there.   
  
“I’m not going to ask.” Ron stood stock-still and closed his eyes hoping he’d wake up from this strange nightmare.   
  
“What’d you need Ron?” Harry sat up and opened his eyes at his friend.   
  
“McGonagall said that Kingsley is coming to talk to you via floo up in her office.  She wanted to know if you wanted to have the talk with him down here or up there.   
  
[Weasley, I think down here would be best... I’m not sure I could fit in her office.] Draco said with some amusement.   
  
“While you do have a point Draco.” Harry smiled at the mental image of Draco stuffed into the Headmistress’ office, “I think we’d be better off up there...”   
  
“Okay I’ll let McGonagall know.” Ron started to turn.   
  
[One question... how am I getting there?] Draco looked down at himself and sent an image of a seven foot tall Androsphinx to the pair of them.   
  
“You know he has a point...” Ron looked at Harry.   
  
“I...”   
  
[Weasley, that’s the first nice thing you’ve said about me.  I’m kind of glad I told Harry you could be a part of his harem.] Draco said as he stretched a kink in his back.   
  
“His what?” Ron turned to the spot where Draco was thinking from and then looked at Harry.   
  
“Oh I um... get to pick like 56 or so people to have in my harem and he said I could have you....” Harry looked anywhere but at Ron.   
  
“You mean... I ... but I thought... I... really?” He turned to Draco again.   
  
[Yes really.  I just have one condition.]   
  
“Does this involve my first born?” Ron smirked.   
  
[No... not yet anyways...] Draco giggled.  Which Ron felt simply made things so much more scarier some how.  [It involves me sinking my wedding tackle into that tight hole of yours...] Draco watched with great amusement as Ron turned three shades of red as he blushed.   
  
“Wha...”   
  
“Is it so hard to fathom that other blokes are going to want to screw you?” Harry sat back on the bed, summoning his drink to his hand.   
  
“Um.. yeah.” Ron nodded.   
  
[Well it’s not a lie.  I want you in MY harem too.] Draco said fully serious.   
  
“What would I be doing there?” Ron blushed as he toed the ground.   
  
[Oh, you’d want me to say it do you.] Draco connected to Ron’s mind. Stroking Ron’s mental self and eliciting a moan from Ron’s physical body.   
  
“Yes...” Ron whimpered.   
  
“I’ll just butt out and let you two have your own conversation.” Harry started to levitate while he was laid out.  Rolling his shoulders as he lifted up off the bed.  Closing his eyes he shut out the whole of the universe as he concentrated on getting back to where he was or maybe, when he was, at before Ron came into the room.   
  
[That’s nice of him.] Draco smirked mentally, as he paced around Ron’s mental form.  Mentally they were standing in a dark room that looked like Snape’s old potion’s lab, the tables up against the wall and Ron standing under a spotlight utterly naked.  Draco’s human form was pacing around Ron, his smile predatory.   
  
‘What do you want with me?’ Ron’s mental form shuddered as he spoke, realizing Draco was pacing him, just as naked as himself.   
  
[I’m liking the view from where I’m at.] Draco’s silver eyes looking Ron’s body up and down as he licked his lips.   
  
‘Oh...’ Ron’s blush translated from his mind to his body.   
  
[My my, aren’t we just delicious looking while we blush.] Draco moves closer, closing his circular path around Ron by about a foot.   
  
‘I... um... uh...’ Ron stammered and sputtered.  Draco’s form darting in and out of the edge of the light.  Skirting the illumination that seemed to put Ron on even more display.   
  
[Speechless?] Draco moved closer, closing more of the gap between them.  [I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you hard.] Ron instantly looked down and realized his cock was throbbing from the anticipation of any actions by Draco.  A sensation that was translated to his actual flesh as well.   
  
‘Gods... I’m so horny....’ Ron whimpered.   
  
[Dignified...] Draco smirked as he moved closer, turning so that now as he stood in the edge of the light, Ron got a glimpse of the shaft of Draco’s cock.   
  
‘Fuck... how did...?’   
  
[How did what?] Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
‘How did that thing fit up Harry’s bum.’ Ron said as he looked into Draco’s eyes, transfixed by the shining silver pools he found there.   
  
[Muscles stretch...] Draco reached out and moved his hand down Ron’s chest, feather light touches designed to excite and delay the main action.   
  
‘Gods...’ Ron mumbled as he pushed his body into Draco’s touch.   
  
[Glad you like that.] Draco sounded more amused and lustful then anything else.  He began to pace around Ron again, stroking with feather light touches around him.  Running his hands along Ron’s robust shoulders.  [Gods, I can’t wait to watch your body flex and writhe under me.] Draco giggled to himself as he watched Ron blush and stand up straighter.  He almost asked Ron if he was showing off or something, but thought better of it as he stepped around Ron again and looked him in the eyes.   
  
‘You’re pretty.’ Ron mooned over Draco.   
  
[Same to you blue eyes.] Draco leaned in and kissed Ron on the lips making love to him with his tongue.  Ron closed his eyes in both his mind and in his body, moaning as he was making out with Draco in his head.  The sensations building and building until in a fit of passion Ron’s cock in his physical pants started to spew his baby batter into his trousers.  Draco smirked as he pulled back from Ron’s mind.  [And that’s just a taste of what I plan to do with you.] Draco added as he smirked up at Ron.   
  
“Okay.” Ron muttered as he slumped against a near by bed.   
  
“Go on and tell McGonagall we’ll be there.”   
  
“Sure thing...as soon as I can feel my legs....” Ron muttered in a lust filled fog.   
  


***

  
  
[This is SO not going to work.] Draco commented dryly as they walked down the hall.  He’d shrunk a little after he’d calmed down but still he was nearly six-foot tall.  He mentally noted that he’d have to come up with a decent warming charm for his feet before he transformed again.   
  
[I happen to think it’s going rather well.] Harry smirked mentally at Draco.  His magically imbued Dragon eyes allowed him to see through the cloak, if only a slight echo.   
  
[Easy for you to say, not ONLY are you human shaped, but you’re dressed, AND you’ve got shoes on.] Draco let Harry feel the cold stones.  [Cold stone and stupid arcane magics.] Draco muttered.   
  
[Stupid arcane magic?] Harry giggled.   
  
[Oh shove it Potter.] Draco retorted as Harry snorted at him.   
  
[Isn’t your last name Potter now too?] Harry looked over at Draco.  Draco stopped and tilted his head.   
  
[Why would it be?]   
  
[Um... we’re married.]   
  
[Oh right.]  Draco paused for a moment and thought about it.  [Naw, peopled think my IQ dropped.] He smirked as he walked by.   
  
[Well like hell am I taking Malfoy for my last name.] Harry shot back.   
  
[Well, then we’ll just keep our names.] Draco shrugged, grinning at the fact this was bugging Harry a lot.   
  
[what ever] Harry said flatly as he walked past Draco.  What ever he was trying to say or project, he was clearly angry about this.  Draco sighed to himself.  Something told him he might have just waked into the flame blindfolded.  Shaking his head he followed behind Harry.  He watched as Harry stood in the way of the door. [What?]   
  
[You’re not going to fit....] Harry moved to reveal the narrow corridor they’d have to go through to get to her office.   
  
[Crap.] Draco hung his head.  [Wait... can’t you teleport us?]   
  
[Maybe...] Harry bit his lip.  [I’ve not tried with you so big.]   
  
[Hum... okay I’ll curl up as close to you as I can, and HOPEFULLY that’ll help.] Draco crouched down and encircled Harry with his furry body.  As closely as he could he pulled in around Harry.  Harry closed his eyes and focused on teleporting them accurately from the hallway to the office.  Harry felt the distinct pressure of being compressed worse then apparition and then felt space expand around them as he and Draco stood in the large reception area.   
  
“Harry, that was a... bit big... I take it Draco is still...” McGonagall tried hard not to talk with her hands.   
  
“Draco is what?” Kingsley asked suspiciously.   
  
[Draco is a great big bloody sphinx.] He huffed as he pulled the cloak off of himself with his tail.   
  
“Merlin’s balls.” Kingsley jumped, even in all his years as an Auror and his training with Dumbledore, he’d never actually seen a sphinx, let alone one in it’s natural size.   
  
[Well, they are larger now...] Draco looked down between his legs.  [Not convinced they’re that famous... but eh.] Draco looked back up and smirked.   
  
“I honestly don’t think that’s what he’s talking about Love.” Harry leaned against Draco and cuddled him.   
  
“I can see why you ... appeared as you did...” Kingsley swallowed.   
  
“Yeah, he wouldn’t fit up the stairs.” Harry shrugged.  “Had to teleport him through the castle.”   
  
“Someday I want you to explain how you do that.” Kingsley smiled at Harry.   
  
[I take it, it’s bad news.  Since you’re trying not to tell us what he’s done now.] Everyone looked at Draco.  [I can divine the truth by watching people move.] He shrugged his cat like shoulders.   
  
“Sphinxes are capable of ambulomancy?” Kingsley raised an eyebrow on his dark skinned face.   
  
[Yep.] Draco smiled.   
  
“Then I won’t beat around the bush.  The man in charge of the control and regulation of magical creatures wants the both of you put down.  I’m trying to impress upon him the reasons WHY trying to go about that is a BAD idea but he doesn’t seem to understand logic.” Kingsley smiled.   
  
“Aw, for the days of Fudge where fear ruled people.” Harry smirked.   
  
“Makes me long for the old days too my friend.” Kingsley smirked back.   
  
[Can I eat the moron?] Draco looked hopeful.   
  
“No.” Harry looked at him like he was nuts.   
  
[Oh, don’t look at me like I’m getting into the habit of eating them.] He smirked.  [They’re not THAT good.] Draco rolled his eyes.   
  
“Yeah... not what I meant and you know it.” Harry muttered.   
  
“But we will have to do something about this man who’s attempting to be a pain in our sides.” Kingsley sighed.   
  
[Some how I think he wont be a problem....] Everyone looked at Draco.   
  


***

  
  
“Can I speak to you.” Lucius knocked on the door to the department for the control of magical beasts.   
  
“Lucius, what the hell are you doing here?” Jerith Roberts jumped, he’d been heading out of his office when he’d looked up to spot Lucius coming towards him.   
  
“I wonder if I might have a word with you about my son Draco and his husband.  Mr. Potter.” Lucius supplied at Jerith’s confusion.   
  
“I’m sorry, but they both need to be put down.” Jerith tried to push pass Lucius.   
  
“I’m sorry, you’re not getting my point.” Lucius looked at the man, his eyes glowing white gold.   
  
“L-Lucius...” Jerith backed up quickly.   
  
“Now don’t get me wrong. There is little to no love loss between Potter and myself...”   
  
“You hated him as much as the rest of us...” Jerith muttered.   
  
“Us?”   
  
“We supported the Dark Lord together.” He looked around and beckoned Lucius into his office as he closed the door.   
  
“I wasn’t aware you were a Death Eater.” Lucius raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Not in any official capacity.  But I helped here and there.” Jerith smiled.   
  
“Even so... why try to kill Potter now?”   
  
“He ended our master.  Revenge of course!” Jerith looked at Lucius as if he should understand instantly.   
  
“My dear Jerith... I think you miss understand me.  I don’t dislike the boy because he destroyed the insane bastard.” Lucius advanced, his moves more agile and predatory then they’d ever been.   
  
“Then why...?” Jerith backed up against his desk.   
  
“The boy has relegated my son to being his wife.  THAT is enough to piss me off.  NOTHING to do with that idiot Voldemort.  That stupid half blood has no baring on my thinking anymore.  Like all that bore his mark,” Lucius held up his arm to reveal a faded burn on his arms.  “No, that boy saved me and my family.  He saved us from a mad man we put into power.  He deserved to die.  And I thank the boy for that.” He advanced farther, Jerith now sitting on his desk.   
  
“L-Lucius... what’s the matter... Potter’s a beast... he’s dangerous, he needs to be put down...”   
  
“Jerith... you’re trying to convince one magical animal that another needs to die.  It’s a mute argument bleating on deaf ears.” Lucius smirked as Jerith’s eyes went wide.  “Why would that shock you.  You know now my son, my flesh and blood is a Sphinx.  Or if you didn’t you soon will.” He smirked.  “And if he is, then I must be too.  It’s passed through the father’s line.” He bared his teeth.   
  
“L-Lucius...”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry, if I wasn’t drugged, I’d have torn your head off before I walked in here.  No you are alive solely because my mother, the predigest witch and sphinx that she was invented a potion to allow me to pass for human.  A potion I quit taking last night.  I’ve went nearly a full day with out my much larger dose.” Jerith looked at him in confusion.  “Oh yes, I doubt you knew that.  I’ve been dosing my son for his whole life now.  But he takes about 1/8th the dose I do.  I need more of it more often.  But I had to quit to keep up with him.  When I heard he’d been mated to a Dragon.  I knew the Dragon magic would undo the potion.  SO I had to be stronger...” Lucius smirked, his eyes like liquid stones, glowing in the half-light of the office.   
  
“W-what are you g-going to d-do to me?” Jerith whimpered.   
  
“Oh nothing as dramatic as my son... maybe anyways...” Lucius smirked predatorily.   
  
“Lucius... th-think of what you’re doing...” Jerith shrank away from him as best he could over the top of the desk.   
  
“Oh I am thinking of my actions... that’s what’s stopping me from eating you whole, you insufferable arse hole.” Lucius seemed to be growing in size as he stood there.  “Now you listen and you listen well.  My son and by extension POTTER, are OFF limits!” Lucius brought his cane down on the desk shattering it as he went.   
  
“Yes Lucius... anything...” He whimpered and cowered.   
  
“I don’t think I’ve made myself TOTALLY clear.” Lucius smirked.  “But I’ll help you understand...”  Lucius pointed his wand and sealed the room from sound and entrance.  Sealing away the screams that Jerith let out shortly there after.   
  


***

  
  
[That went well.] Draco rolled around on the floor of their apartment.   
  
“Do you think Kingsley can get someone we can deal with in as our contact?” Harry walked in drinking a glass of milk.   
  
[Personally I think he could get a lot of things if morons didn’t exist.] Draco rolled around on his back.   
  
“You do have a point.” Harry smiled.   
  
[I KNOW I do.] Draco smugly said as he pawed at a magical ball of string Harry conjured for him.  [You, my love, are EVIL.] Draco began to purr in utter pleasure.   
  
“If making you make that sound is evil, I shall endeavor to become the over lord of evil.” Harry smiled as he went over and picked up a textbook.  Supper would be served shortly and they’d opted just to take it in their room.  The house elves were more then happy to just send their portions up to their room.  Harry still had mixed feelings about having house elves beyond Kreature.  True the old elf had taken to him this last year, but he’d hesitated in calling on him now.   
  
[Please stop thinking so loud.] Draco said from the space he’d cleared today to play in.   
  
“I can’t help it love.  I’m wondering what I’m going to do about him.” Harry put his feet up on the hard wood coffee table and looked over the leather sofas at Draco.  Smiling as he did he sipped his glass of milk.   
  
[You’ll summon him, you’ll talk to him, he’ll fall all over himself, and then you’ll be too kind and he’ll be overly awe struck.  Then somewhere in there I’ll say something cutting and he’ll freak out and try to protect you.] Draco went back to playing with his ball of string.   
  
“You’re right.”   
  
[If you’d just memorize that, we’d save so much time.] Draco said sarcastically.   
  
“And if your ego grows any farther we’ll have to knock down some walls.” Harry added in the same tone.   
  
[Now that you mention it I think we could do with some more rooms.] Draco turned on his side and pointed with his tail at a blank wall.  [I think a breakfast nook or some kind of little alcove for debauchery would go great there.] Draco smiled at Harry.   
  
“I suppose you do have a point it does seem like wasted space.” Harry had no sooner said that then the wall morphed into a room with a wrap around counter top, all of it done in the same color theme as the rest of the apartment.   
  
[HOLY HANNA WE CAN MAKE CHANGES!] Draco sat bolt upright and wagged his fuzzy tail.   
  
“Well we either have to agree or I get final say.” Harry said as he closed his book.  “I think there should be a larger kitchen.” Harry turned to watch the kitchen expand into a more comprehensive kitchen.   
  
[YES THERE IS A GOD!] Draco bounced up and licked Harry on the face.   
  
“And that was for?”   
  
[I’ve been wanting a bigger kitchen so I could work on potions in there, and maybe show you some of the dishes I like since you like cooking so much....] Draco blushes slightly as he nuzzled Harry.   
  
“Ah.” Harry smiled and cuddled Draco’s head and shoulders.  Breathing in Draco’s Sphinx scent as he did.  “You know you smell of saffron now?”   
  
[I DO NOT!]   
  
“Do so!” Harry kisses him on the nose and sent the smell through their mental link.   
  
[Okay... maybe I do... I wonder why...] Draco tilted his head to the side and seemed to think about it.  [Eh, one of those things.  You never notice your own scent I suppose.  But nice of you to tell me these things oh ye who smells of wood polish, sandalwood, and power.] Draco grinned.   
  
“Power does NOT have a scent.”   
  
[Does so.]   
  
“Does not.” Harry countered.   
  
[Does so, I can prove it too, you know!] Draco looked Harry in the eyes as he sent the smell of Harry into Harry.  The smell of his broom’s wood polish, the smell of his sandalwood body wash, and then this cloves like smell with cinnamon and other spices in it with an underlying magic to it.   
  
“I’ll concede.” Harry held up his hands in mock surrender.   
  
[Trust the Draco. The Draco is always right.  Repeat.] Draco pushed his paw into Harry’s chest.   
  
“Trust the Draco, the Draco is always right.” Harry snickered through his recitation of the new motto.   
  
[That’ll do for now.] Draco scowled at him.  Draco blinked.  [We have company.] He looked fixedly at the place where their main door was.   
  
“Who?” Harry looked there, trying to identify the magic he felt on the other side.   
  
[Dunno, tell it to show us.] Draco nudged Harry with his tail.   
  
“Tell what?  The Wall?” Harry asked sarcastically.   
  
[My gods for an intelligent Dragon Lord.] Draco said in a staged dramatic sigh.  [Stop me if this is too fast for you.  YOU.  Dragon.  THOSE.  Dragon runes.  YOU speak.  THOSE listen and obey.] Draco punctuated this by cupping Harry’s chin with his tail and moving his head from having eye contact with Draco to having eye contact with the door markings.   
  
“I’m going to have to break you of this need to be so damned sarcastic.” Harry rolled his eyes.  “Could you please show us who’s on the other side?” He asked the room at large.  Before he felt like too much of an idiot for doing it, the wall became transparent and there stood Ron pacing back and forth.  “Let him in for now please.” A hand formed out of the other side of the wall and yanked Ron into the room through the wall.   
  
“Well that’s one way of getting invited in.” Ron muttered as he straightened his robes.   
  
[Hey sexy.] Draco said as he looked over the sofa at Ron.   
  
“Hey Draco.” Ron blushed furiously.   
  
“Okay, and you came by for?” Harry smirked over his book, having gone back and rescued it once asking the room at large to let Ron in.   
  
“Oh right, how’d it go with McGonagall?” Ron sat down on the sofa, squeaking when Draco’s tail landed in his lap and started rubbing him.   
  
“Don’t mind Horny there.” Harry grinned.  “He’s put out that he’s got to go a night with out.” Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
[I am not.] Draco said petulantly as he stroked along the length of Ron’s shaft.   
  
“Anyways.” Harry snickered at Ron’s face.  “It went okay.  We talked about what Kingsley is going to do and he said he’d keep us apprised of the list of people to be our court wizard.” Harry shrugged.   
  
[I’d still like to hold out hope we get someone halfway decent.] Draco said as he went to his food dish.   
  
“Are you able to suggest people?” Ron looked puzzled.   
  
“Sure, but who do I know in the ministry beyond Kingsley that I LIKE?” Harry shrugged his shoulders.   
  
“Well if what you did this summer with Percy counts as liking...” Harry’s hand shot out over Ron’s face.   
  
[Oh please, it doesn’t take a telepath to know you fucked the boy and most of his family.] Draco said slightly grumpily from his food dish.   
  
“Even still.. doesn’t mean I want to talk about it in front of you.” Harry blushed slightly.   
  
[What ever, I still want to watch you two.] Draco reminded him as he lapped at his water dish.   
  
“You should have seen him with the twins...” Ron grinned.   
  
[I can only imagine... till I get to watch and maybe script one myself...] Draco chuckled as he settled back down.   
  
“Okay, anything else Ron?” Harry gave him a ‘if you would PLEASE stop digging my grave’ look.   
  
[Actually Ron, would you please accompany us to Hogsmead tomorrow.  Harry’s going to need help to keep me hidden till we can get to the Green Hag.]   
  
“Sure.” Ron smiled, reaching out and petting Draco with out thinking about it.  Draco smiled and turned into the touch.   
  
[Then after my body is human shaped again, I plan to take your cloths off of you and fuck you out of your mind.] Draco grinned as he looked into Ron’s eyes, Ron blushing again as his pants tented out.   
  
“O-oh.” Ron stammered.   
  
“Draco, I think we should try that mental projection thing... together... with Ron.” Harry grinned as Draco nodded.   
  
“M-mental projection?” Ron bit his lip.   
  
“Draco gave you a taste of it in the hospital.  We can both enter your mind together and make love to your mind and that’ll trigger physical orgasms.” Harry smirked as Ron’s eyes got wide.   
  
[Harry summon his pj’s.  Cuz when we’re done with him he’s going to need to sleep... for a WHILE.] Draco grinned as he started mentally preparing himself for what they were going to do.   
  
“Good idea Draco.” Harry pointed his wand at the wall, “Accio Ron’s pajama bottoms.” Ron’s off white pj bottoms flew into the room, landing in Harry’s hand.  He handed over the slightly thread bare fabric to his friend.   
  
“Thanks.” Ron blushed deeper.   
  
“Don’t mention it.  Now get changed.”   
  
“C-CHANGED?” Ron’s eyes went wide.   
  
“Um... yeah, trust me, you’ll cum so much you’ll pass out.  Best if you change now.”   
  
“Okay.” Ron started to get up to go to the bathroom to change.   
  
[Ron, we’re going to be fucking you.  I think we’ll see your body at least once.] Draco added to the conversation as he spotted Ron’s movements.   
  
“R-right.” Ron stood up and looked at the pair of them.  With a heavy sigh he began taking his vest off.  Throwing it on the sofa, next came off his jumper and then his button down shirt under that.  His tanned muscles flexing as he threw the cloths.  He stood before these two sex gods, half-naked and self-conscious.   
  
[Good gods you’re hot.] Draco was drooling.   
  
“Fuuuuccckkk.” Harry moaned as he snaked out a hand and stroked down the center of Ron’s six pack abs.   
  
“Thanks.” Ron’s blush traveled down his neck.  Harry was still stroking his abs as he undid his belt and pulled it out. Tossing it with his other cloths Ron took a step back and let his trousers fall to the floor.  The leg of his boxers lifted up slightly by the throbbing slab of meat between his legs.  Ron bent to get his shoes and trousers off his feet, only to feel Draco’s tail stroking his ass through his boxers.  Smiling to himself he was nearly ready to stand up when Draco’s tail snaked up under his boxers and gripped them.  “Wha-“ He started but never finished as Draco yanked his boxers down to his knees, drinking in the sight of his ass.   
  
“You should see this side.” Harry moaned.  Ron grinned as Draco’s soft tail turned him around and smiled at Draco as Draco grinned at him.   
  
[Fuck it’s a shame to put cloths on over him.] Draco muttered as his soft tail tip began to stroke Ron’s balls gently.  Ron made a needy whimper, causing Draco’s eyes to shoot up and look at him.  [Then again, if we don’t cover him up, I’m liable to need to fuck him NOW.] Draco looked at Ron’s pj’s and they were magically on Ron, now a size smaller so they clung and showed off his body, Ron’s cock and balls pulled through the new fly in his bottoms.   
  
“Wows...” Ron breathed, the magic of what Draco had done stroking his body and exciting him.   
  
“Y-you should see it from this angle.” Harry’s voice hitched.   
  
[VERY FUCKIBLE.] Draco took to stroking Ron all over with his tail.   
  
“FUCK!  Fuck me before I cum.” Ron whimpered in a needy moan.   
  
“I do believe we have a request to fuck him.” Harry grinned as he magically removed his clothing.  He stood there utterly naked, his hefty cock sticking straight out of his crotch as he magiced on a pair of boxers, form fitting like Ron’s pj’s and his cock and balls through the fly.  “Let’s not keep our guest waiting.” Harry sat back down and motioned for Ron to sit on the sofa as well.  He nodded and sat waiting.  The lights seemed to flip off and Ron realized reality had changed for him.   
  
“Wher-” He started to ask but realized he was now standing, in just his magically modified pj’s in the Great Hall.  He looked around the darkened and deserted place and noticed the only light seemed to be on him.  Then two more spotlights appeared, moving towards him. That’s when he realized Harry and Draco were both buck naked and walking through the Great Hall as if they owned it.  “Fuck me side ways.”   
  
“Oh we might do that.” Draco smirked as he reached out and captured Ron’s lips in a fiery kiss.  “But for now we’re going to live out some carnal desires.” He walked behind Ron, his wand in his hand he magically sliced the pj’s open in the back revealing Ron’s toned ass cheeks.  Draco smiled and stroked them lovingly.  “Can’t wait to get in there.” He stuck the tip of his wand at Ron’s opening and muttered the spells to create a vibrating lubricant.   
  
“OH FUCK!” Ron screamed as he rocked back and forth, his cock harder then ever.  “What are you doing to me....” His voice trailing off lost in his moan.   
  
“Just getting ready to fuck you.” Harry captured Ron’s mouth as Draco shoved two well-manicured fingers up into Ron’s passage.  His moan devoured by Harry’s lips.  Draco began to rotate his two fingers back and forth spreading and opening Ron’s tight opening.  His family, Harry, and a few boys since they’d been back had been up here, but Ron was still as tight as a virgin.  Draco enjoyed the time it was taking to prepare him for his ample cock.  He looked around and grinned at Ron and Harry’s making out before adding a third finger.   
  
“UCK!” Ron screamed into Harry’s mouth, Draco scrapping his fingers across Ron’s prostate.   
  
“Enjoying that are you Ron?” Draco grinned as he kissed Ron’s ass cheek.   
  
“ES!” Ron moaned through Harry’s mouth.   
  
“Then you’ll love this.” He worked a fourth finger into the tight hole and earned a whole new level of moans.  Draco turned to the side and watched as his finger fucking Ron had caused him to start humping Harry’s hard cock.  Their two cocks jockeying for position against each other, rubbing each other’s weeping tips against one another.  Spreading their pre cum all over their cocks.  Draco licked his lips, leaning between them he captured both cocks in his mouth.  Harry moaned this time into Ron’s mouth, the answering moan coming into his mouth as they both set to fucking Draco’s mouth.   
  
“OH GODS I’M... I’M...” Ron started moaning as he threw his head back.  Draco rocked his fingers across Ron’s throbbing prostate in his vibrating ass and sucked hard on his cock.  Ron erupted his cum into Draco’s sucking mouth.  His orgasm swelling across Harry’s sensitive glands and sparking his orgasm as well.  Draco struggled to swallow but, not allowing himself to be out done managed to swallow every delectable drop from both hard cocks in his mouth.   
  
“That...” Harry sat down for a moment.   
  
“Was only the beginning.” Draco smiled as he stood up, his hard cock throbbing with need.   
  
“oh?” Ron said leaning against the high table.   
  
“Oh gods yes.” He pulled his fingers out of Ron’s hole and swiftly turned him around, leaning him over the table Draco sucked on the back of Ron’s neck as he pushed his pulsing cock head to Ron’s opening.  “Ready?”   
  
“yes.” Ron barely breathed as Draco’s hard rod pierced his opening and made its steady trip inside.  Had he not cum already Ron would have been spilling his seed against the table.  Barely able to mentally form statements at the pleasure he was feeling Ron just grunted and humped between the raised edge of the table and Draco’s hot prong now sheathed in his hole.   
  
“FUCK you’re amazing Ron.” Draco licked the side of his neck as he started to pull out.   
  
“UNNNNG!” Ron whimpered and moaned, loving the feeling but hating the loss of even an half-inch of a cock up his tight ass.   
  
“Shhhh... don’t worry, I’m coming back.  Again and again and again.” Draco punctuated each word with a hard stab in at Ron’s prostate.  His cock throbbing between his tight abs and the raised edge of the table.  “It’s okay Ron, let got... blow your load across the table.” Draco coed into Ron’s left ear.   
  
“Yeah.  Blow your load.” Harry said before sucking on Ron’s right ear.   
  
“FUCK!” Ron screamed as he emptied his balls across the table, spraying the Headmistress’ chair with his wanton juices.   
  
“Gods... so hot...” Harry’s raspy voice was tight as he tried to control his own lust.   
  
“Get that hot cock up here.” Ron motioned for Harry to get on the table.  Harry smirked and scrambled up atop the table, sitting himself down in the trails of Ron’s spooge.   
  
“What do you have in mind Mr. Weasley?” Harry smirked.   
  
“THIS!” Ron took over half of Harry’s huge cock into his throat.   
  
“FUCK!” Harry screamed as Ron sucked on him, some of Ron’s cum being scooped up by Ron and used as lube on Harry’s tight entrance.  He knew in the real world he’d never be able to get in, but here in this mental reality, all things were possible.  He began to finger fuck Harry, toying with his opening.   
  
“GODS!” Draco began to speed up his thrusts and anal assault on Ron, as he watched his lover be fingered in front of the man he was fucking.  Ron smirked at the pair of them before making eye contact with Harry, dazzling blue orbs locking on to smoldering emerald, right before he took the whole of Harry’s cock into this throat.   
  
“UHG!” Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, the windows cracking with the force of the noise.  Harry began to unload his second load into Ron’s milking mouth.  Only vaguely noticing when Ron added a third finger and then a fourth.  Harry’s orgasm just kept on going.   
  
“Gods you’re hot when you’re sucking cock.” Ron blushed as Draco licked the shell of his ear.  “I’m going to enjoy breeding your ass with my cock later...” He said as his mental body plowed Ron’s ass.  Gripping the sides of Ron’s muscular hips he began to dump his load in Ron’s tight hole, howling like a wounded animal as he drained his balls into the red head he was fucking.   
  
“FUCK!” Ron moaned around Harry’s still weeping cock as he shot his third orgasm of the night under the table.   
  
“Don’t worry love, we’ll be fucking more out of you soon enough.” Draco nibbled on the shell of Ron’s ear.  “In here we can last forever.” Ron gave a horny whimper as he suckled on Harry’s cock, his fingers buried to the hilt in Harry’s ass.   
  
“Fuck me Ron, shove that hard Weasley cock up my hungry hole.” Harry moaned as he fucked back against Ron’s fingers.  Ron held still as he looked at Harry, utterly shocked at what he heard.   
  
“You sure?” He asked pulling off of Harry’s cock.   
  
“HELL YES!” Harry got up on top of the table, resting on his knees and hands with his ass high in the air, clear that he wanted to be taken like a dog in heat over the table.  “FUCK ME!” He bellowed as Ron pulled off of Draco’s still spurting cock and got into position behind Harry.  Aiming well and using his own cum as lube, Ron pushed in.  Stopping occasionally to let Harry get used to it, but eventually Harry’s need won out and he fucked down on Ron’s cock.  “GODS YES!” Harry moaned, his hungry hole milking Ron’s straining cock.   
  
“Don’t think you’ll be leaving me out.” Draco said as he aimed his cock at Ron’s cummy entrance, just before barreling inside in one stroke.   
  
“FUCK!” Ron moaned breathlessly as he plowed into Harry from the force of Draco fucking him.   
  
“OH GODS!” Harry moaned as he fucked back, pushing Ron back on Draco’s cock.   
  
“I rather like our sandwich here...” Draco smirked as he began fucking Ron harder and harder, enjoying the mews and whimpers he was getting from both Ron and Harry.  Harry for his part began to fuck back even harder on Ron’s cock.  Ron for his part was trapped in the middle utterly blissed out from the pleasure he was getting.  He hadn’t even noticed that some where along the way his pj’s had simply vanished away from his mental form.   
  


***

  
  
Draco opened his eyes to survey the scene in the real world.  Harry had laid his head down next to Ron’s cock some time before Ron had started cumming.  Drying cum was all over Harry’s face and hair.  Smirking to himself he got up and stretched a little, still keeping up the mental fucking of Ron.  He looked at the state of the two of them.  Their cocks hard and throbbing having dry orgasms by the look of things.  He smiled to himself at the pleasure he was bringing these two men.   
  
“I was wondering if you forgot about me...” Draco turned to spot Cedric leaning against a wall trying hard not to look at the two cocks throbbing in the open.   
  
“Cedric!  Oh FUCK, I did forget...”   
  
“Oh.. that’s... okay... I’ll um... just...”   
  
“Oh stay put, I can do more then one thing at a time.” Draco realized he’s actually said both statements with his lips.  Turning to look at the mirror he realized he’d actually relaxed enough to shrink down to a very tiny Androsphinx and had some more humanoid features now.   
  
“I take it you realized what you are?” Cedric looked him up and down.   
  
“Yep.” Draco smiled at him and then motioned for him to come closer.  Cedric blushed and did, his tented bottoms coming into view.  “I see you’re still horny.”   
  
“Oh gods yes.” Cedric pouted.   
  
“Did you think about what we talked about earlier?”   
  
“Yep.” Cedric nodded enthusiastically.   
  
“And...” Draco rolled his paw trying to speed this long.   
  
“Well after watching the Hufflepuff boy’s bathroom, the Slytherin common room, the Gryffindor boys showers, and the Ravenclaw bed rooms... I’ve come to two conclusions.  The first... I’m GAY!” He smiled at Draco who smiled and then politely nodded.  “The other, that I’m royally fucked.” He sighed as Draco scowled.   
  
“And why’s that?”   
  
“This.” Cedric stuck his hands down his pants and stroked his hard on.   
  
“It’s call masturbation, surely you did it while you were alive?” Draco sighed.   
  
“Yeah, a lot.” Draco looked at him.  “Like a LOT, a lot.” Cedric sighed,  “That’s why I know something’s wrong.” Cedric sighed.   
  
“Like what?” Draco’s interest more then peeked.   
  
“I have no tactile sensation... I can stroke and stroke all I like... but there’s no friction, no sensation, no... feeling... I’m not going to be able to cum if I can’t get FEEL anything.” He sighed and hung his head holding his head in his palms.   
  
“Well actually I might have a way of helping with that.” Draco grinned and stepped back.  “But you’ll have to take the bottoms off.”   
  
“Wha...why?” Cedric settled on a question.   
  
“Because I have to do somethings and they’ll get in the way... plus I want to see what you’ve got.” Draco shrugged.   
  
“F-fine.” Cedric blushed as he bent down and took off the bottoms, tossing them away, not noticing the second they hit the floor they vanished.  For a long time Draco just stood their staring until Cedric finally blushed and yelled.  “Would you say something.” Huffing at being made to stand naked on display.   
  
“Holy fuck, you had that the whole time and you never got laid?” Draco looked up from the eight-inch throbbing piece of spectral flesh between Cedric’s thighs.   
  
“Like I told you.” Cedric sighed.  “I was afraid and confused and... the first crush of my life had already left Hogwarts.” He sighed, again realizing he hadn’t said that part before.   
  
“First crush... left Hogwarts...?” Draco mulled this over, too many boys came here to narrow it down.   
  
“Oliver Wood.” Cedric turned away as his blush deepened.   
  
“OH!” Draco grinned.  “Well you should have said something while you were alive, I know for a fact he’d have taken you up on it.” Draco grinned.   
  
“And just how would you know that?” Cedric turned back around.   
  
“Oh... he’s kind of dating an old friend of mine...”   
  
“Who?” Cedric seemed desperate.   
  
“Marcus Flint.” Cedric’s eyes went wide.   
  
“NO!” His jaw fell open.   
  
“Yep, and believe me from what I hear they’re like bunnies.” Cedric’s face seemed to fall at this. “But if we can get you to feel things again... maybe I can arrange a visit.” Cedric blinked.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I’m saying that I know their gay and I know they swing, and both of them said at your funeral how much they wished you’d been into guys so they could have shared you.” Cedric fell back into a chair and nearly through it.   
  
“You mean to tell me I was an even BIGGER idiot then I thought!” He lamented, questioning everything in his life and wondering why he’d been so afraid to live.  It all seemed so pointless and too much of a waste now.   
  
“Seems like.  Now please stand up and turn around again.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Cuz I need your ass to do this.” Draco rolled his silver eyes.   
  
“Fine.” Cedric rolled his eyes back and got up, bracing himself on the arms of the leather chair he pushed his butt out at Draco.  “Like this?”   
  
“Just like that.” Draco got behind him and knelt down, slowly lapping at Cedric’s hole he began to dart his tongue in.  Draco marveled at the fact he could feel heat returning to the cold space of Cedric’s soul.   
  
“I... oh gods...” Cedric moaned, pushing back on Draco’s tongue.  Draco smirked with his mouth open and curled his tongue.  He pushed it in and out quickly and then stepped away to find a more solid Cedric Diggory posed over his chair.   
  
“How’s that feel.” Draco asked as Cedric stood back up and turned around.   
  
“Gods the floor’s cold...” Cedric moved over to the fur rug and then blinked.  “I... feel that... I... feel...” Cedric’s face broke into a huge smile.  “THANK YOU!” He launched himself at Draco and hugged the small sphinx.   
  
“Now let’s get your orgasm.” Draco smiled up.  “Get over there on the sofa, one knee on about the middle of a cushion.” Cedric blinked but went over and did so, straddling the sofa he lined his cock up between the two cushions.  “Good, now I want you to fuck your cock between the leather cushions.” Cedric blinked.  “Trust me.” Draco rolled his eyes.  Shrugging his shoulders Cedric pushed down into the tight warm leather opening and moaned at the feeling of it going up his over due hard on.   
  
“FUCK!” He moaned.   
  
“Oh that’s what you’re doing.  I thought it was a push up.” Draco rolled his eyes as he walked back over to where Cedric was now panting as he fucked himself up and down into the sofa.  “Let me help with that.” Cedric started to turn his head but stopped and started moaning as the tip of Draco’s tail began to toy with his hole.  “To bad I’m not fully human or I’d be plowing your hole right now.” Draco smiled as Cedric sped up, all pretenses of restraint gone as he gave into his body’s wanton desires.  In minutes he shot his load into the sofa, filling the expanse with four years of pent up cum.   
  
“GODS!” He screamed as he came.   
  
“Been saving that.” He smiled.   
  
“Can’t... cum... while you’re on the other side.” Cedric said before he passed out.  Draco smiled and conjured a blanket for him to warp up in.  He wondered how long his tactile spell would last.  Tilting his head he figured he could just recast it when it did run out.  He walked back over to his sphinx-sized bed and laid down.  He let his full attention slip back into the mental world he and the other two were still in.  He and Harry were both inside Ron and they were cumming again down his tight hole.   
  
“Uh...” Ron moaned.   
  
“You know, I think you and I should both fuck Harry now.” Draco grinned as he pulled out of Ron and helped Ron up off of Harry’s hard cock.   
  
“Really?” Ron snuggled into Draco’s touch.   
  
“Really.” Draco smiled as he laid down on his back.  “Harry, be a dear and get on my cock.” Harry gave a rueful smile as he say down in a reverse cowgirl move, and sat balls deep on Draco’s cock.  “OH JUST LIKE THAT!” He moaned, pulling Harry’s back flush with his chest he spread his and Harry’s legs.  “Take him Ron.”  Ron nodded and moved between Harry’s spread thighs and stuck his cock to the taunt opening already around Draco’s cock.   
  
“Here I go.” He slipped in along side Draco, humping him and froting him as he fucked Harry’s tight ass.  “FUCK!” Ron whimpered as he picked up speed, Draco trying to meet his trusts on time inside of Harry.   
  
“Urngt!” Harry dully gibbered, his eyes blank and vacant as they fucked up into him together.   
  
“I think he likes it Ron.” Draco sped up to meet Ron’s grueling pack.   
  
“Goo-uh-ood” Ron fucked harder and harder, trying to find his nut inside the glorious back side of his best friend.   
  
“I second that!” Draco fucked up into him hard.  “Gods I’m going to cum!” He screamed hard as he came up Harry’s undulating hole.   
  
“Fuck...” Harry moaned as he felt first Draco and then Ron cumming in his tight hole.   
  
“What’s a bloke got to do to get a cock in his ass around here?” Draco smirked as he pulled out of Harry’s abused hole.   
  
“Hold still for a moment.” Ron said in a half smart-assed comment before jumping on Draco and sliding his cum slicked cock up Draco’s backside.   
  


***

  
  
“I trust I’ve made my point?” Lucius look down at the cum drenched naked form before him.   
  
“y-yes sir.” The broken thing trembled.   
  
“Good.  You go after my son OR Potter again, and I wont be this kind.” Lucius turned on his heel and left the poor creature to tend to its wounds and to dress again.   
  


***

  
  
Harry was the first to wake up in the morning, his body stiff from the way he’d passed out on Ron.  He smiled at his friend’s spent dick and wiped at the dried cum across his own face.  Giving it up he got up to investigate the sound that had woken him up.  Knocking on the window was a Barn owl resting on the ledge with a letter for him.  Shrugging it off he opened the window and let the owl in.  The treat stand already set up with water and owl treats, Harry went to reading the letter.   
  
_Potter,_

_While we are not the most fondest of people.  I have decided to attempt to reconcile our differences, from at least my end of the relationship.  I have a request to make, before Draco transforms back, please send me a single tail hair.  I know his wand was broken, and I want to pay to have a new one made.  I’m planning on having his hair, mine, and my mother’s put into it.  So he’ll have a sphinx wand.  Please send the hair back with this owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Baron Lucius Malfoy,_ _your father in-law_   
  
Harry goggled at the letter and pointed his own wand at Draco.  He accio’ed a tail hair easily enough.  Harry looked down at his own wand, beaten up from the constant blaze of his own magic.  Sighing he decided to have another one made for himself.  A brilliant idea came to mind.  He summoned one of Draco’s feathers and laid it down on the table.  Going to the bathroom he stood bare chested to the mirror.  He’d read about this sort of thing, but he’d never actually done it.  He took some deep breaths and then mentally caused his chest to scale over.   
  
His dragon plated magic resistant skin seemed to join together in the center of his chest.  Running his fingers along side it he reminded himself this was going to work.  Thinking about it over and over again he finally pulled the seam of his skin apart and revealed two glowing hearts, each beating just out of sink of the other.  Harry’s panicky breath coming in short bursts, he reached in and pulled out a segment of heart string.  He closed his chest up and sat down hard on the edge of the tub.  His breathe coming in short shaky spurts as he sat there trying to get his breathing and heart rate under control.   
  
Reading about the willing giving of a heart or even just a heart string was one thing.  Removing the glowing magical element was something entirely different.  A layer of what wizards called heart string shields a dragon’s heart.  It was highly magical tissue that helped his hearts function as well as tied him to the magics he’d helped to create with his birth.  Looking at the green string in his hand he watched it pulse with a gold light.  Even removed from him this string would pulse with a bit of him for the next 700 years.  Harry gave a lop sided smile at the bit of himself before taking it back into the other room.   
  
Carefully he packaged it and the feather up in a magically spelled bundle.  Adding Draco’s hair to a second such bundle and sealing them both inside a third.  Once this was done he magically attuned it so only Lucius could open the package.  He had no doubt that someone could use these magical elements for great ill if they wanted to.  So taking great care he wove ancient magics, forming a contract between himself, the bundles, and Lucius as he did so.  Once he was done he took out a bit of parchment and wrote Lucius a note.   
  
_Dear Dad,_

_I think you have a wonderful idea in the two of us making nice.  I went a head and got the hair that you asked for.  It’s in one of the bundles.  The other contains one of Draco’s feathers and one of my heartstrings.  Yes, I realize what I’m entrusting you with.  And it’s a sign of my good faith that you won’t betray me._ _Have Olivander bill me for my wand’s construction.  No sense in asking you to pay for something for me.  I know you care about your son deeply.  And that’s why I’m going to give it all my energy to make sure our differences don’t come between your son and yourself.  Like I said at your trial, I believe you’ve changed._ _I’m trusting you with a bit of my essence.  A piece of my heart, my soul, my magic.  I know you’ll do the right thing.  Because I think you’re an okay guy, you’ve just had some bad things happen to you and some others forced on you.  Draco still talks fondly about you when he’s not cursing you for his current shape.  We’re going in a few hours to the green hag to have him turned back.  Hopefully I’ll have my husband back tonight.  I miss his tight ass and his warm mouth._

_Your son-in-law_

_Harry James Potter, the guy fucking your son._   
  
Harry smirked at his letter and then spelled the letter with an indestructibility spell.  He knew reading it would probably making Lucius want to tear it apart.  Making it impossible for him to destroy it was only a little mean to him.  At least that’s how Harry rationalized it to himself.  Tying the lot of it to the owl’s leg Harry made sure it had plenty of water to drink and personally fed it a few treats before heading out to fix his breakfast.   
  
‘Time to cook a little something and wake the three of them up.’ Harry said in his head as he walked past the front room.  Stopping dead in his tracks he turned around and looked at first Draco, then Ron, and finally Cedric.  All three lying there asleep, the room alive with the sound of soft snoring.


	24. Topher Grace

Harry blinked and realized the third member of their odd sleeping arrangement was rather real, curled up on the floor behind the sofa with a blanket half covering his naked ass.  Cedric Diggory was alive... And sleeping on his floor.  Cedric Diggory was a live...  Harry bolted over to Draco.   
  
“Fuck.” Harry ran over to Draco and shook him awake quickly.   
  
“If you don’t have coffee go away.”   
  
“I don’t have coffee but I have a DEAD man behind my couch.” Draco’s eyes shot open looking at Ron but then darted to where Harry was pointing at Cedric.   
  
“Oh.” Draco rolled his eyes.  “Him.” Laying his head back down on his paws Draco set about ignoring Harry.   
  
“Yes, oh him.  WHAT is he doing here... why can I see him?”   
  
“Well, it’s cuz he’s there.” Draco rolled back over to sleep.   
  
“He’s dead.  I THINK that kind of means he’s NOT supposed to be here!” Harry started shaking Draco again.   
  
“Gear off!” Draco swatted Harry away with his tail.  “Firstly.” Draco said looking Harry in the eyes, the fact he didn’t want to be awake and didn’t have coffee very plain on his face. “He’s here because I summoned him with out realizing it, for a purpose that I don’t even know about.  Second, he’s not dead.  He happens to be undead right now.  He’s not alive yet because I’m not strong enough to do that.  But!” Harry felt the tail poking him in the chest.  “None of that matters, because I want coffee.” Draco got up and walked away from Harry’s rather confused face.   
  
“I... but..”   
  
“Coffee.” Draco said simply.  “Coffee first, explanations and revelations after.” Draco said in all finality.  He walked into the kitchen and pointed his tail at the coffee maker.  “You make the coffee, you make it now for me.” He watched as it started brewing.  “Good plastic thing, you get to live a little while longer.” Draco walked out of the kitchen to where he’d put his sphinx sized water bowl the night before.  He pushed it into the kitchen and sat it under the coffee maker.  “When it’s done, just pour till this is full.  I have a feeling I’m going to need a lot.” Draco said as he walked away, a corkscrew shaped stream of coffee coming out of the spout of the coffee maker and guiding itself through the space of the larger kitchen into his bowl.   
  
“wow...” Harry murmured.   
  
“Honestly.” Draco sighed at Harry’s awe.  “It’s just me fixing myself a cup of coffee.” He went about heading to his window seat to see if his new body would fit.   
  
“Draco, you just did wand magic with your tail.”   
  
“Harry, in this state...” He pointed to himself.  “Not being a sphinx, just NEEDING caffeine... I could kill Voldemort blindfolded.  If he was holding the last cup of coffee.” He turned and walked into the tiny room.  “Blindfolded, ketch the cup, and still be able to make it drinkable.” He said from inside the room.   
  
“Kind of high expectations of yourself?” Harry said as he got up to go to the kitchen.   
  
“Harry.  I once beat up a seventh year, when I was in first year.” Draco was pacing around the room deciding he was a little too big for this room right now.   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yeah.” Draco said coming back to check on the coffee maker’s progress.  “He woke me up and decided he was going to KEEP my coffee from me.” Draco gave a dark look.  “I did wandless magic, and they found him on the second floor, glued to the wall naked.  Granted I was in the dungeons when I hit him.” Draco smirked.  “But the point is, when I need caffeine, my logical mind that governs what I think I can do and what I should do... doesn’t get a vote.  It’s just instinct and raw power and raw need.  So.  I suggest you move on the other side of my coffee dish.” Draco was sitting on the kitchen floor, his tail slapping the tiled floor in an irritated beat.   
  
“Oh.  Sorry.” Harry moved and watched Draco lean over and lap up the liquid.   
  
“Nectar of the gods.” Draco purred as he sat back up.  “I think I should do something nice for this coffee maker.  Lasted longer then the others... and it’s got the best flavor so far.” He smiled.  The coffee maker itself seemed to be trying to walk away from him for fear of its life or something.  Slowly edging its way across the counter.  Harry wondered how a muggle device was able to do such a thing.   
  
‘Smart machine.’ Harry concluded and went about making omelets.  He’d learned cooking skills back with his muggle family, and some of it stuck.  Draco was the cooking genius, mostly potions these days as they’d discovered that Harry had a talent for cooking things that Draco could eat.  Draco hadn’t had much practice what with house elves pampering him most of his life, even though he’d grown a passion for cooking since, but with him having no hands... cooking was out right now.  Harry smirked remembering Draco’s attempts at picking up pots and pans when they’d come back in.  He’d been so irritated that he’d dropped the pans so many times.   
  
“Oh, I’m not sure if Cedric can eat... but I suppose we’ll find out.” Draco purred from behind Harry.   
  
“Gods!” Harry jumped.  He’d been so focused on the memory he’d nearly lost track of what was going on.   
  
“Easy there.” Draco caught the panhandle with his tail and steadied it.  “You’re a bit jumpy this morning.” Draco sat back, deciding it was probably a better idea to sit in here and watch Harry this morning then try to go in the other room and find peace.  Mentally preparing himself for whatever Harry could say.   
  
“I just.. it’s him... I mean... it’s strange enough that I have my best friend’s cum on my face.” Harry had finally caught sight of himself in the mirror.   
  
“Could do with a bit of a wash...” Draco snickered.   
  
“Not my point.  I mean, I have dried cum on my face.  My best friend is on the sofa asleep after having mind sex with us last night.  And someone who saw me as a little kid who was trying to steal glory from him and DIED because of me is laying on the floor behind sofa naked.” Harry sighed.   
  
“Harry.”   
  
“Don’t tell me it’s alright.” Harry huffed.   
  
“Oh I wasn’t.” That got Draco a slightly confused look.  “I was going to say that’s one of the most fucked up logic thing... I’ve ever heard.” Draco lapped at his coffee.   
  
“Excuse me?” Harry turned around to look at him; Draco had lain down under the large oak dinning table and was lapping at his bowl of coffee.   
  
“What I mean is.  You’re freaking out because you had GOOD sex in your head last night and have cum on your face... and you’re freaking out about this because an undead hottie is naked on your floor?  Please.  This has more to do with the fact that you are worried he’ll hate you or blame you then you having Ron’s rather thick cum all over your face and actually up into your hair....” Draco started moving his head to see more of Harry’s hair.  “Good gods... we’re going to have to get more of his cum.... and market it....”   
  
“Why?” Harry started looking at his hair for anything odd.   
  
“Because this is the first time, I suspect in your life, that you’re hair’s EVER been that flat.” Draco said in awe.  “His thick cum ACTUALLY formed a kind of... hair gel thing that ACTUALLY got your hair to be decent, rather then a horrific mess.” Draco couldn’t shake his awe at the power of Ron’s cum.   
  
“Screw you.” Harry said darkly.   
  
“Not meaning it as a bad thing... but... gods... I was starting to think Merlin himself couldn’t fix your hair.  I’d just sort of grown used to it... but if Ron’s ball juice gets your hair to behave... I’ll wank him off to get more and use it on your hair for formal things....”   
  
“You’d be okay with my hair smelling of cum for a formal gathering?” Harry looked at Draco like he'd lost his mind.   
  
“Smelling of cum...no.  Looking like that... hell yes... GODS it makes me want to get to Hogsmead all the more.” Draco muttered as he sat there goggling at Harry’s hair.   
  
“How would you get it to not smell of cum?” Harry smirked; blushing at the thought of having Ron’s cum in his hair in front of people.   
  
“Well there’s always spelling it.... but that might change it’s properties...” Draco put a paw up under his chin.  “I suppose we could put Ron on a diet and change his flavor and smell....” Draco looked up at Harry’s flat and sexy hair.  “But I REALLY don’t want to mess with that product yet....” The awe coming back into his voice.   
  
“Okay.... from talking about changing my best friend’s diet so his cum smells different... BACK to the matter at hand... why do you think I’m worried he’ll blame me?” Harry asked as the next omelet started.   
  
“Because I know you.  You’re a good guy Harry.  But you’re worried about what other people think about you.” Draco shrugged.   
  
“I do not!” Harry blushed.   
  
“Yeah you are.  You try to hide it but other people’s opinions matter.  And my comments and thoughts seem to actually cut to your ego because I matter so much to you... SO, that’s why I was able to get under your skin when we were younger.” Draco said as he realized the truth of the mater.   
  
“You know you’re creepy when you read people like that?” Harry sighed as he turned back to the omelet.   
  
“Yeah.  But I’m right.  So that’s all that maters.” Draco finished off his coffee and looked at the coffee maker that had moved itself down the counter, closer to the door.  “And just where do you think you’re going.  I need another bowl.” The coffee maker gave a visible shudder and walked back down the counter before shooting out another stream of coffee across the room.  It arched up through the air this time and dodged hitting anything till it landed gracefully into Draco’s bowl.  “I’ll give that one a 12 out of 10, because of that bit where it went around both sides of my knife up there... with out TOUCHING the knife.” Draco smiled as he lapped at his coffee.   
  
“I refuse to dignify that with a response.” Harry turned his back on Draco and went to finishing the cooking.   
  


***

  
  
Ron seemed to be floating in a pool of liquid love.  Everything was devoid of shape or detail.  Floating away on this feeling of belonging and love, not to mention rightness.  Everything seemed to be right with the world.  The universe just seemed more right like this.  He didn’t even care that he was floating naked in this pool of love.   This realm of nothingness seemingly consuming him with sheer bliss, bliss that only abated when he felt something warm and wet engulf his manhood.   
  
“OH!” He cried out as he felt something slick sliding into his hole.  The realm itself seemed to be sucking and fucking him at the same time.  He felt helpless to do anything but to let the realm have its way with his body.  Drifting in the sea of his lust filled world, Ron felt his climax-growing deep with in his groin.  Panting his fingers reached out into the empty void of pleasure and found raven locks of hair.  He shouted his climax as ruby lips milked his throbbing flesh.   
  
“That seemed good?” Harry said as he licked the tip of Ron’s cock.   
  
“FUCK!” Ron panted, Harry nibbling on his foreskin.   
  
“Maybe later, after we get everyone up and ready.  Food’s ready.” Harry smirked as he darted out his tongue and rimmed it around the sensitive crown of Ron’s cock.   
  
“Harry!” Ron shouted, panting his need.   
  
“Oh fine.” Harry pulled off, leaving Ron’s overly sensitive cock alone.   
  
“THANK YOU!” He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  Spotting Cedric, who’d rolled over the blanket exposing his creamy hairless ass.   
  
“Yep.  He’s real too.” Harry leaned against Ron, the both of them peering around the sofa at Cedric’s ass.   
  
“Gods... you okay?” Ron held Harry’s head against his shoulder, cuddling his friend.   
  
“Not sure yet... got to face him next.” Harry sighed.   
  
“Want me to stay in here?”   
  
“Yeah, if you would.” Harry looked up at Ron’s caring face.   
  
“Then I’ll stay.” Ron smiled and squeezed Harry’s shoulder.   
  
“Thanks.” Harry smiled and then got up.  Sighing heavily he sat down next to Cedric, just as Cedric turned over, his morning hard on pointing at Harry’s shoulder.   
  
“HOLY FUCKING GODS UP MERLIN’S ASS...” Ron’s eyes went wide.   
  
“He...” Harry looked at the throbbing piece of flesh, his mind going blank on words as the slab of meat throbbed against his shoulder.   
  
“I’ll say.” Ron muttered, not caring he wasn’t making any more sense then Harry was.   
  
“I...” Harry muttered, his hands moving of their own will, reaching up and stroking the slab of Cedric’s impressive meat.  Holding his breathe he lifted it towards his face, his neck closing the distance till his lips were around the rosy head of Cedric’s cock.  He began to suckle on the cock at his lips enjoying the soft but steal like texture of the springing flesh.   
  
“Oh.” Cedric moaned as he lay there.  His dreams filling in the who while his other senses lay dormant.  His hard cock responding to Harry’s gentle ministrations, He began to get closer and closer to his orgasm.   
  
“Gods...” Ron stroked his hardening length.  “Fucking hot...” He muttered under his breath.   
  
“uh... fuCK!” Cedric went from whimpering to screaming as he came down Harry’s convulsing throat.   
  
“Oh yeah... that’s a good liquid diet.” Harry said as he sat back and licked his lips.   
  
“harry?” Cedric blinked as he opened his eyes.   
  
“Yep.” Harry smiled at him softly.   
  
“Did I... did you...” Worry marring Cedric’s face.   
  
“Yep.” Harry sat back and nodded.   
  
“And you’re okay with it?” Cedric bit his lip.   
  
“It’s a bit of a shock to see you here... but... um... yeah.” Harry kissed Cedric’s forehead.   
  
“Okay.” Cedric smiled gently, his body relaxing as he lay there.   
  
“Foods in the kitchen.  We’ll see if we can get you something to wear.” Harry added as Cedric sat up, the blanket that Draco had conjured him pooling about him revealing his toned chest.   
  
“That’d probably be good.” Cedric looked down and blushed.   
  
“Go get yourself some food.” Harry smiled softly and Cedric nodded, taking the blanket as a defacto robe as he went.  “Oh fortinea.” Harry muttered, the blanket becoming a soft cotton robe, form fitting around Cedric’s body, in a light yellow hue.   
  
“Thanks.” Cedric blushed as he finished going into the kitchen.   
  
“FUCK!” Ron screamed as he creamed himself.   
  


***

  
  
[This is NEVER going to work.] Draco muttered after lunch as he walked down the path towards Hogsmead, the invisibility cloak over his body.  His spell on Cedric had had the unusual effect of giving Cedric the ability of transforming from flesh to spectral forms.  He’d found out that when he got scared he simply transformed into an invisible ghost.   
  
[It’ll work fine.] Harry shot back as he looked at Cedric’s distorted echo of a form.   
  
[Really, because I see a dead man, a sphinx, a dragon lord, and a horny wizard trying to HIDE in plane sight.] Draco sarcastically aimed at Harry.   
  
[Yes dear.] Harry said in a tone that showed he cared but was also being patronizing.  [While you may see all four of us... the rest of the world sees Ron and Me going to Hogsmead and are probably wondering where the hell you are.] He smirked.   
  
[I hate you.] Draco turned his head.   
  
[You love me.] Harry smirked and mentally hugged Draco.   
  
[Gods I hate it when you’re right.] Draco mentally began to pout, wondering if the coffee maker would still be in the apartment when they got back so he could have more of it’s delicious brew to steady his nerves again.   
  
[Only because you’re not right when I’m right, not most of the time.] Harry shrugged.   
  
“You two are doing it again aren’t you.” Ron smiled at Harry.   
  
“Doing what?” Harry looked for all the world as innocent as he was only months ago.   
  
“Talking in your heads.” Ron looked at Harry with a sideways half smile.   
  
“How do you do that?” Harry looked at Ron utterly confused at how he had been able to pick up on his and Draco’s mental conversations.   
  
“Harry, it’s a side effect of the magic you both use.” Ron stopped to look at Harry full on.  “It kind of... attuned my mind to your powers... after last night.” Ron had the good sense to look away and blush then.  “I... um... I can feel the pull in my head when you two talk to each other.” He could also feel the difference in their emotional states when they talked to each other.  It was like some mental weight was being removed from them.   
  
[So that’s how he does it.] Draco grinned.  [I was starting to wonder if we’d made him telepathic or something... we certainly fucked him enough...] Draco’s voice filled Harry’s mind with the warm joy of his statements.   
  
[Yes... but I think we both love him.] He pulled Draco into a mental world to talk to him more fully.  [I don’t doubt our love.] Harry bent down on his knees in front of Draco’s sitting form.  [I should have known ages ago that the pull I felt towards you was love.] He looked up into Draco’s eyes.  [And in my soul I know I’d never be whole again if I lost you.] Harry felt Draco’s breath ketch as they kept their eye contact.  [I love you Draco Alister Malfoy, I love you with all of my heart, all of my soul, and with every fiber of my being.] He took Draco’s hands and held them close to his face.  [Will you consent to be my husband?]   
  
Time seemed to stop in both their mental world and the physical one.  All the universe standing witness with baited breath, willing Draco to say yes.  Draco looked into Harry’s eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked into his lover’s face, Draco felt at peace.  The joy building up in his soul and bubbling out, to hot and powerful to be contained in just one form.   
  
[Yes.] Draco bent down and captured Harry’s lips with his and their lips made love with one another.  [Yes.] He held Harry close to him and sobbed into Harry’s neck.  The raw joy building up more and more with in him.  He felt a white hot light bubble up out of his form and expand out from him.  He transformed into a being of pure white light with glowing pools of silver light as his eyes.  The light spread to Harry and soon he was reduced and lifted up to being a being of pure white light with fiery emerald orbs.   
  
[Two forms.]   
  
[One heart.]   
  
[From now...]   
  
[Till the stars burn out.] Draco bridged the distance between them and held Harry to him, kissing his fiancée will all his power.  The light consumed them both and echoed out in the real world.  Ron shielded his eyes as the world erupted in a bright white light.  A magical echo tearing through the magical world, just as strong if not more so then their first mating.   
  
“Bloody hell!” Ron shouted from where he’d been blown away by the force of it.   
  
“I second that!” Cedric said from the bushes where he’d landed.  He stood up and instantly let his jaw drop.   
  
“What’s up?” Ron looked at Cedric first and then looked to Harry and Draco.  The two of them lay naked in the middle of a bubble of magic.  “Oh fuck...” Ron ran up and only got half way before a wall of invisible magic stopped him mid step.  “What the hell?” He pushed against the invisible wall.   
  
“Let me try.” Cedric transformed into a specter and walked to the wall.  In his spectral form he could see the wall of magic keeping Ron out and could walk through it.  He passed through the wall with little effort and was nearly to Draco and Harry when he felt rather then saw the waves of magic rippling with in the wall they’d built.  What ever was going on they were doing serious magic in here.  Cedric’s body turned physical again, standing there in his school uniform that Draco and transmuted his robe into.   
  
“What’s going on in there?” Ron’s distorted voice came through the wall.   
  
“Not sure... they’re doing... magic... BIG magic.” Cedric grunted as the force of their powers pushed him back.   
  
“Can you get to them?” Ron banged on the wall.   
  
“Not ye...” Cedric found himself no longer standing inside the rip tide of magical forces, but standing next to Ron.  “yet.” He said in more a soft mutter then actually talking.   
  
“How’d you get out here?” Ron jumped looking at Cedric.   
  
“I think they needed me out of there so they could finish.” He turned their attention to the two naked men clinging to each other through a sea of magics.   
  
[I love you.] Both mental voices said at once to each other.  The spell sucked back in leaving two very naked men on the ground in the middle of the path to Hogsmead.   
  
“I think we’d better cover them up.” Cedric glanced at Ron.   
  
“Right...” He took out his wand and began the conjuring of clothing for the pair of them, only to have the clothing shred as it touched their flesh.  “Are they okay?”   
  
“I don’t know... I just don’t know.” Cedric bent down to inspect them.  “I think we need to get them to the hag... now.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  


***

  
  
Cedric was vaguely feeling useful after having draped Draco and Harry under the invisibility cloak and was helping Ron levitate the pair of them down to Hogsmead.  Ron in back so he could walk and have his wand out with out looking like a loon.  Cedric had turned himself invisible again and was walking to act as look out and leader to their little group.  Surprisingly no one seemed to be near enough to notice Ron muttering charms as they walked down the street of Hogsmead and right on to the caves to the south of the village.   
  
“How do we know when we get there?” Ron asked aloud.   
  
“I think we’re about there...” Cedric said as he became visible.   
  
“What makes you think that?” Ron looked around.   
  
“Draco’s magic gave me flesh, it also lets me see their magic and other deeper magics in an odd way.  But I can see someone moving up a head.” Cedric pointed to a cave where Ron couldn’t see anything moving.   
  
“Okay, I’ll trust you on that.” Ron helped him levitate the pair up to the cave.   
  
“Hello?” Cedric called out.   
  
“Near dead aiding dragons now?” A voice echoed out of the cave.   
  
“I’m helping because they need it.” He shivered at the voices’ cold chill.   
  
“My, a near dead with a conscious.” The voice crowed.  “Now I know the world is full of strangeness.”   
  
“And what of it.?” Cedric challenged back.   
  
“Nothing near dead.  I mean nothing by it.” The hag appeared in front of him and Ron.  A tangled mess of green mosses her hair.  A wild look in her yellow eyes startled Ron as she materialized for both of them.   
  
“Bloody HELL!” Ron jumped.   
  
“Bloody?  Hell?” The hag tilted her head.  “I’ve been to many hells.  And many of them were bloody.  Where you thinking of a specific one?” She regarded him with the same eyes one might a meal.   
  
“I... what?” Ron looked as if he’d be ill.   
  
“Easy Ron.” Cedric threw his arm up to block and protect Ron.   
  
“You’re just full of things, aren’t you Near Dead.” The hag looked coolly at Cedric.   
  
“I need you to help them.” He motioned with his eyes towards the lovers at his feet.  Instinct telling him that the hag had caught the small movement.   
  
“And of the debt this causes?” The hag looked between the pair and Cedric.   
  
“What is the debt?” Cedric swallowed.   
  
“Something you can’t pay near dead.” The hag looked smug as she made that pronouncement.   
  
“What is the debt?” Ron stepped up, moving Cedric’s arm to stand at his side.   
  
“Wizards... near dead... these two make many friends.” She snorted, as she looked them up and down.   
  
“The debt.” Ron pushed.   
  
“A magical debt between magical beings.” The hag looked at Ron.   
  
“Then take it from me.” Ron held out his arm.   
  
“As you wish wizard.  As you wish.” She put her hand flat on the exposed bit of flesh of his arm.  “Though one day you will regret this.” She said quietly to him as her hand began to glow blood red.  She never broke eye contact with Ron as she held out her other hand over Harry and Draco’s comatose bodies, an emerald glow flowing out of her hand into them.   
  
“What the hell?” Harry sat up first, his body shuddering at the fall chill in the air.   
  
“Ten more minutes.” Draco rolled over, his ass up in the air.   
  
“If you don’t want me to stick something VERY cold up that very inviting hole... I suggest you wake up.” Harry swatted Draco’s lily-white ass.   
  
“HARRY!” Draco jumped and looked down suddenly.  “Not that I don’t like nudity...” He willed their cloths back on them.  “But it’s a little cold for it today.” He said straightening his school collar.   
  
“Thanks.” Harry smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek.  Draco smirked at him and stroked the spot.   
  
“You two seem...” Cedric searched for a word to describe the near sickly sweet love fest he was witnessing.   
  
“cheerful.” Ron looked ill as he fell to his knees.   
  
“RON!” Draco ran to him and held him up.   
  
“What did you do to him?” Harry’s eyes went amber.   
  
“The dragon spawn will hold its tongue.” She snapped her fingers, causing Harry’s eyes to go green again.  “I won’t repeat myself.” She turned to Ron and Draco.  “The wizard man will be fine.  He has used a great deal of his power to bring you two back.” She shot the pair of them a dirty look.  “He paid the cost of fixing your foolishness.” She picked up a bag that had appeared between the two as they woke up.   
  
“What’s that?” Harry said in a calmer tone.   
  
“This be what you two wroth.” She opened up the white back and held up two rings.  Both a white gold, one with emerald, the other with ruby inlay in the outside; the inside of the rings seemed to have symbols engraved into them.   
  
“You said yes!” Harry grinned at Draco.   
  
“That I did.” Draco smiled as he held Ron’s head to his chest.  His hand instantly going to the mark the hag had left on Ron’s right arm.  A soft blue aura flowing form his hand to Ron’s arm.   
  
“Much power was taken to make these.” The hag squeezed the rings, the emerald one appeared on a chain around Draco’s neck and the ruby one around Harry’s.  “When the time comes, exchange, as a mark of your vows to each other.” The hag smiled warmly.   
  
“Thanks... um... may I ask...?” Draco stopped as she held up her hand.   
  
“You are sphinx.  Born and bred.  Pure blood sphinx going back generation.  With pure blood wizard blood going back on the other side.” She walked closer.  “And you were unable to change back because your body needed to adapt to its new powers.” She patted the boy on the head.  “So young to have so much thrust upon you.” The Hag smiled warmly.  “But you’ll managed.” She smiled.  “I suggest a New Years wedding...” She smiled warmly as she stroked Draco’s cheek.   
  
“Thanks.” Draco breathed in deeply, the trace of magic on her fingers strong, filling his nose with the scent of freshly dug earth and leaves.   
  
“You are most welcome.” The hag smiled warmly.  “Now I think it is time you go about your day.  The wizard boy needs rest and some food.” The hag regarded him rather fondly.   
  
“Okay.” Draco nodded.  The hag put a hand on his arm to stop him.  She leaned in close and whispered so only Ron could hear.   
  
“Sixth born of seven, a power inside you and a strength unknown before reside deep in you.  Today you proved your love for them both.  And the question in your heart is answered because of it.  They will.  And I will explain the payment in full when next we meet.” She smiled and left them to stand over by Harry.   
  
“Thank you.” He bowed.   
  
“You are very indebted to them.” She said plainly.   
  
“Who?” Harry blinked.   
  
“The muggles who raised you.” She walked up closer to Harry.   
  
“WHAT?” He looked at her like she’d lost her mind.   
  
“What they lacked in love you had already learned.  But they taught you humility and self-reliance.  Like them or hate them, they gave you much and you do owe them.” She said softly.  “But not as much as you will.” She smirked.   
  
“What do...?”   
  
“Come now dragon,” She smiled over her shoulder, having started walking away from him.  “Do you expect all to be laid bare with out payment?” She smirked again.   
  
“What’s the cost for you to explain that last bit about why I’d owe them more?” Harry stepped closer.   
  
“Aw, finely put.” She stepped forward.  “I require your lion’s seed.” She smirked at his confused look.   
  
“Why do you need his sperm?” Draco looked up from where he was helping Ron stand up.   
  
“Deeper magics require deeper magics.” She said with a shrug.   
  
“Um... I.. uh.. well that is... do I have to... um... produce... here?” Harry blushed.  He’d normally not have had much of a problem but something about this lady was killing his ability to get a hard on.   
  
“No dear dragon.  I shall gather what I need.” She yanked down his conjured pants and pointed at his cock and balls.  “Evanarskivor” His cock instantly went rigid and began to spew out great quantities of cum.  All of which pooled into a bubble that floated in mid air.  Once the bubble reached the size of a basketball she stopped the spell.   
  
“Holy...” Harry panted, his mind going blank from the sheer confusion he felt.   
  
“Now to tell you the meanings.” She smiled as she put her gnarled hand out towards the cum which seemed to shape itself into a large flat mirror like surface.  “Their horrific lessons forced upon you shall bare a fruit of purity through you.” She said as the cum transformed into a clear substance.  “If you were any other way, the coming war would be the end for you.” Shapes of dragons formed inside the clear liquid mirror.  “But as it stands I see a rather favorable future for you on that part.” She smiled at him.  “But.” She looked back at the mirror of his cum.  “You have many hard decisions coming in your future... many... uncertainties... but... you'll understand them when they arise.” She smiled softly as his cum turned back into cum and flew into a magical jar at her hip.   
  
“Uh...” Harry stood there still exposed.   
  
“Magic has a price.” She smiled as she snapped her fingers, his cloths mending to cover him once more.   
  
“Okay....” Draco said as she vanished from them.  “I saw we go back to the village.  I’m human now... and I have me a red head to fuck.” He smirked at Ron’s blush.  Looking up at Harry.  [And while I’m not sure what that was all about, I think we owe Ron our lives...]   
  
[Agreed.] Harry nodded.   
  
[I don’t like that he paid a price he wouldn’t know about till later...] Draco commented as they hoisted Ron up.   
  
[Nor do I.] Harry sighed heavily, looking at the cave and feeling all kinds of inadequate just now.


	25. Sex or Not

Draco led Ron by the hand most of the way back to the village.  Ron’s strength returning more and more with each passing step.  By the time they were with in sight of the Three Broomsticks Draco had begun to flex his magic.  Items of clothing that Ron was wearing would vanish off his body only to reappear in Cedric’s hands.  When Ron’s cloak had done this to start the trend, Cedric had been a little shocked, but by the time Ron’s shirt and socks joined the growing pile of clothing he was well versed in holding Ron’s clothing.  They entered the small bar and hotel with a bit of a commotion.  After all, Ron was wearing only his boxers by the time they crossed the threshold.   
  
“Be a dear Harry and pay for the room...” Draco turned and began to snog the nearly naked Ron in the middle of the pub.   
  
“Uh... okay...” Harry went over and paid for a double room, figuring he’d probably be in the way when they started having sex.  “Room six Draco.” Harry said, and got a nod and a moan by way of answer that Draco had heard him.   
  
“Right then...” Cedric sighed, invisible along with Ron’s clothing.  “Should I go wait up...” Cedric pointed up stairs.   
  
“Oh, just wait in the adjoining room if you want.” Harry smiled softly at Cedric, whispering back to him.   
  
“Gods you’re wearing too much clothing...” Draco moaned as he pushed Ron towards the stairs, his boxers vanishing before he got to them.  Giving several students an eye full of Ron’s staff as they passed them.   
  
“Bloody hell...” Ron managed to get out before Draco spun him around on his heels and began to snog him up the steps.  Making Ron stoop to kiss him while they walked, Ron backwards, was a new experience for both of the pair.  But they managed to get to the landing and then on through the doors of their motel room.  The door magically shut after that leaving Harry to stand in the hall for a moment.   
  
“Right then.  I’ll just go in here.” He said in a slight huff, glad he’d gone to the trouble of the second room after all.   
  


***

  
  
“Fuck...” Draco moaned as he made out with Ron, pushing him against the wall and snogging him as if he needed the oxygen from Ron’s very lungs.  “Going to taste you...” Draco pulled back long enough to look Ron in the eyes.  He found more then just acceptance there; he found love and trust.  “But first... gods I have to have more of that mouth...” He tore back at Ron, devouring his mouth with his own.   
  
“Gods...” Ron moaned into Draco’s aggressive mouth.   
  
“You’ve not seen anything yet...” He smirked at Ron.   
  


***

  
  
Harry sat down in the next room.  Giving them some space.  He pulled out a piece of paper and quill.  He had some writing to do before Draco was around him again.  Putting his best mental walls up to keep this from Draco, he began to write on the paper.   
  
_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I know you keep telling me to call you Molly, but it just seems wrong.  It’d be like calling my mother by her first name.  I just feel more comfortable calling you what I’ve always called you._ _I thought I should write you and find out if you were having your annual Weasley/Burrow Christmas this year.  If you are, I’d very much love to come... there’s just one small issue... Uh... if you haven’t heard yet.  I’m bonded._ _And I’m not just bonded to anyone.  I’m bonded to Draco Malfoy.  I’d really like to spend as much of this Christmas as I can with him and would like him to get to know my whole family.  I look to you as much my family as my own flesh and blood.  That’s why I’m asking permission to bring Draco with me._ _I know your family and his have had bad blood for a while now.  And I know that nothing will make that vanish over night. But I would very much like to bring Draco with me... that is if you’ll have us.  I felt I should ask since it’s your home we’d be coming to._ _If he’s welcome, please write back as soon as possible.  We’re trying to plan out; or rather I’m trying to plan out, a very big Christmas.  I know I’m going to stop off at my muggle relatives’ home for a few days.  I have things I need to pick up there.  And I plan to give them Christmas presents.  I know what you’re going to say Mrs. Weasley.  But I recently had it pointed out to me that their actions, no mater how horrible, have helped shape me into the gentle soul everyone keeps telling me I am.  So I feel I do owe them something._ _Anyways, let me know if we’re welcome or not._ _With all my love for you and the family._

_Your adoptive runt,_

_Harry J. Potter._   
  
Harry smiled at the page he’d written.  Re-reading it to make sure it was as sweet and kind, as he wanted to be with Mrs. Weasley and started rolling it up.  He’d no sooner finished sealing the roll when Lucius’ owl knocked on the window.  Frowning slightly he opened the window for the owl.  It stuck out its sharp talon claw for him to take the parchment from its foot.  It’s other clutched a box.   
  
“And what does Lucius have to say...” He opened the parchment.   
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have done as you requested, both your and my son’s wands are ready and in the accompanying box._ _I will thank you not to remind me of your involvement with my son on a physical level._

_Lucius._   
  
“Well that was rather short and bitter.” The owl just stood there.  “I need to write a reply, can you wait for that and maybe take another letter for me?” The owl nodded.  “Okay.” Harry laid out a bag of owl treats and opened it for the owl.  He took the box from its other leg and set it aside.  He took out a sheet of paper and began to write a letter back.   
  
_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I wish to inquire as to your plans for the up coming holidays this Yule.  While I’ll be asking Draco to come with me to my many stops this year, I would like to come to the Manor with him at some point.  I’m hoping that I’ll be allowed to come.  For Draco’s sake._ _I am also inquiring as to your plans so I know whether or not you would be able to come to my home this Christmas as well.  It’s not much, but I would like to extend an invitation to you and your wife to come.  I’ll give you more details in my reply to your next reply._ _I’m sure your wife can fill you in on the details of the house.  It was her Aunt’s after all.  I’ve had the house fully restored to its original glory.  And had full time expansion spells placed on it to make it a little bit roomier.  After all, according to some people, we may have children in our future.  But that’ll come after the wedding._ _And speaking of.  I’d very much like you to be a part of that.  Your son means the world to me and I’m not too proud to ask you to be there for him.  I think knowing you supported him on his wedding day would mean the world to him.  And if its with in my power to give that to him, even for just one day, then I’d very much like to._

_Your future son-in-law,_

_Harry J. Potter._   
  
Harry smiled and tied the letter closed, and realized it should have a more formal looking seal.  So he picked up a piece of wax and thought hard as he pushed it to the ribbon holding the letter shut.  A seal of a dragon eating it’s tail with an ornate P formed in the center of the wax.  He smiled and decided to check out the wands as soon as the owl had left.  Reaching over he tied the letters to the owl’s outstretched leg.   
  
“Thank you for waiting.” Harry stroked it gently.  “And thanks for taking care of the other letter too.” The owl hooted and took off.  Harry smiled and got up from the small wooden desk to close the window.  “I need to check out the wands and then call Kreature to check on how the remodeling is coming...” Harry walked over to the dark blue velvet box tied with an emerald ribbon and sealed with the Malfoy crest.  Tearing through the crest he felt the magic of the protective wards die.  Smiling to himself he opened the box slowly and then revealed two wands.  One a softy ivory white of yew, and the other the dark brown of Holly.  Harry smiled to himself, stroking down his new wand, not daring to touch Draco’s.   
  
“We’re in for some interesting times you and I...” Harry picked up his wand and moaned as a level of intimacy was reached between he and his wand that he’d never known possible before.  He looked down at his other wand, feeling a flicker of something in it.  And he picked it up.  “I didn’t want to just keep repairing you, I needed something a little stronger to handle my new level of magic.” He sighed.  “What to do with you...” He pondered as he got out another sheet of paper.   
  
_Dear Mr. Olivander,_

_I’m quite impressed with your creation for me.  I can’t tell you how happy I am.  And with all the work you’ve put in for me over the years and what you shared with me about wand lore helped end the war too.  I wanted to know what I should do with my last wand.  I don’t want to just put it away never to be used again.  It deserves better.  But I’m not sure what to do with it.  I’d love a suggestion as it’s become clear that my new magics are detrimental to it’s continued existence.  It’s more then half charred in places from the dragon magics I use.  If you can be of any help, please feel free to contact me._

_Your faithful patron,_

_Harry J. Potter_   
  
Harry smiled at the letter and stroked his old wand. “He’ll know what to do for you.” He said softly, before taking the wand over to the box.  “Now you have a rest while I got hunt up an owl and see what he has to say.”


	26. And there will be smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love going back and fixing these chapters. I keep adding new content and changing things around till some of the sub plots I let get away from me before come all together. -smiles- I can’t wait to see this as a single pdf that I can read through when I need to work on the brand new chapters.

Harry had found the owls and had come back to the room and was holding his new wand looking at it.  The wand seemed to glow and vibrate as he held it and the urge to use it for the first time over whelmed him as he stood there.  He moved his hand about, enjoying the feel of the his new wand.  Thirteen inches of solid polished Holly, he marveled at how Olivander had managed to get a carved Dragon for the handle, it’s tail going up the side of the wand.  He smiled as he thought of all the detail and care that went into his wand.  The love the core had between its two components.  His heart string and Draco’s feather, the very idea he had a piece of both of them in every bit of magic he would do with this wand pleased him.   
  
“Best test it out.” He put the ink pot he’d found on the desk on the middle of the desk.  Pointing his wand at the clear bottle he began testing his new wand.  First he transfigured the ink, making it a too toned emerald and sapphire colored ink.  He smiled at that and attached a spell so that every single letter of the alphabet written with this ink would change colors from one to the other.  Then he decided to transfigure the bottle the ink was in.  Slowly making it a larger vial and changing its shape from slightly round to more square.   
  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Cedric yawned as he became visible.   
  
“OH!” Harry jumped slightly.  He’d been lost in his magic and hadn’t noticed Cedric in the room.   
  
“Sorry, I fell asleep and was sinking through the floor.  Odd feeling to wake up and realize you’re dangling between the floors.  I think Draco’s spell is wearing off.” He rubbed his face slightly.   
  
“Could be.  Want me to try to refresh it?” Harry gave a look of glee.   
  
“Some how... no.” Cedric threw up a hand.  “Besides, I’m sure you’ve got better things to do.” Cedric stretched out in a chair.   
  
“Right... Kreature.  Kreature!” Harry called out and with a soft pop the elderly house elf entered the room.   
  
“Sir calls Kreature?” He bowed lightly.   
  
“Yes, I was wondering if the wizards are about done with the renovations?” Harry sat down.   
  
“Yes.  Though they don’t like taking orders from Kreature.” The old elf sighed.   
  
“I’m going to have to have a talk with them again.  You’re in charge of the house, and you know better then anyone what it’s supposed to look like.”   
  
“Master is too kind.” Kreature blushed slightly.   
  
“Kreature, you’re a fine elf.  And I trust you with the house.” Harry patted the bed next to him.  Kreature nodded and came over to sit beside him.  His eyes a little big as he did so though.  “Is it anywhere close to what you remember?”   
  
“Yes master.  It’s becoming more and more like the old days.” Kreature smiled.   
  
“And the painting?” Harry hoped that Kreature had had some luck.   
  
“Kreature had to have the wizards cut the wall out and replace it.” He sighed.   
  
“Kreature, if you haven’t already done so, I would like you to see to someone coming in to care for the painting.  It’s probably in need of some repair work itself.” Kreature’s eyes got wide at this.  “What is it?”   
  
“Sir does not want the painting destroyed?” The old elf seemed baffled.   
  
“While I may not be that fond of Mrs. Black, I don’t wish her or her painting to be obliterated.  If I could get her off of that wall I’d ask you if you wanted her painting in your room.”   
  
“Kreature could have the painting?” The elf seemed beside himself.   
  
“If you wanted the painting that is.” Harry looked down at Kreature.  “Then you can have her.  You have more fond memories of her then I do, and she likes you a lot better then she does me.  And I couldn’t bare the though of the painting being destroyed.  It’d be like having a person murdered.” Harry smiled softly.   
  
“Kreature would be most pleased SIR!” Kreature smiled and hugged Harry, his golden tunic with red trim shinning in the light streaming into the room from the window.   
  
“You’re most welcome Kreature.  You’re a truly amazing elf, and I couldn’t even begin to have done half the work the house needed with out you.  Because of you, I’m wanting to throw a Christmas and maybe even New Years party to show off all your hard work to all my friends.” Harry beamed.   
  
“MASTER WOULD DO THAT?” Kreature fell off the bed in shock.   
  
“Of course.  I’m proud of you.  And what you’ve done with the house.  I’ve even asked about the Malfoys to see if they would stop by to see the house.” Kreature sat bolt up right utterly shocked.  “I know, I know.  Mr. Malfoy and I don’t get along very well.” His fighting with the former lackey of his nemeses being the stuff of gossip for house elves.  “But since Draco and I are to be wed, I’m going to have to learn to like my in-laws.”   
  
“Wedded sir?” Kreature seemed happier then he had words for as he looked up at Harry.   
  
“Yes.  We’re trying to set a date.  But my goal is to be able to come back to the house and spend our honey moon there.” He gave a wistful smile.   
  
“Then Kreature’s changes will come in handy.” Kreature grinned.   
  
“What changes?” Harry gave him a soft smile.   
  
“Kreature wanted it to be a surprise.” Kreature toed the ground.   
  
“Okay then.” Kreature stared in utter shock.  “I can wait till I’m there this Christmas to see your surprise for me.”   
  
“You would wait?” Kreature seemed even more shocked at this.   
  
“Kreature, if you’ve done it for me, then it is probably heartfelt, thoughtful, and something I’m going to like.  I’ll count it as a Christmas present from you to me.” Harry reached out and helped the little elf up from the floor.  “My plan for this Christmas is to spend some time at the house after Draco and I make a few small stops.”  Harry smiled.  “Besides Kreature, I trust your judgment and I trust you.”   
  
“Sir isn’t going back to _them_ again, is Sir?” Kreature made no bones about how much he disliked Harry’s muggle relatives.   
  
“For a little while.  I’m not to thrilled with it either.  But I want them to meet my husband.” Harry got a little scared at Kreature’s smirk.  “What?”   
  
“Master is taking his mate with him?”   
  
“That’s the plan.”   
  
“Good.” Kreature smiled wickedly.  The little elf clearly knew something Harry didn’t and was most pleased by this idea, that scared Harry more then it really should have.   
  
“Why do I get the feeling there is something you’re not telling me?”   
  
“Because sir... Kreature does NOT like how master is treated when with _them_.” Kreature made a sour face at even saying a word to replace the Dursley’s name.  “But Kreature doesn’t have to worry if Master’s mate is there.” He gave a gleeful smile.   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“Because Master’s mate won’t let them be disrespectful.” Kreature smiled even more cheerfully.   
  
“Why don’t I like the sound of that....”   
  


***

  
  
Lucius sat in his study and watched the clouds drift by.  His mind nearly blank as they drifted on past the manor.  He finally looked down and noticed the owl standing there glaring at him.  A new letter tied to the bird’s leg.  He gave a small sigh and untied the letter.   
  
“Sorry.” He muttered to the bird as it glared at him in a manner most foul before flying away through the open window.  “Potter sent a reply did he.” He sighed, hoping this one wouldn’t be filled with vulgarity like the last one was.  He broke the seal and felt the magics that protected the letter reaching out and snaking up his arms, identifying him before reseeding back into the seal on the wax.  “How does he do that...?” Lucius mumbled as he unrolled the letter and slowly read it to himself.   
  
  
_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_   
  
_I wish to inquire as to your plans for the up coming holidays this Yule.  While I’ll be asking Draco to come with me to my many stops this year, I would like to come to the Manor with him at some point.  I’m hoping that I’ll be allowed to come.  For Draco’s sake._   
  
_I am also inquiring as to your plans so I know whether or not you would be able to come to my home this Christmas as well.  It’s not much, but I would like to extend an invitation to you and your wife to come.  I’ll give you more details in my reply to your next reply._   
  
_I’m sure your wife can fill you in on the details of the house.  It was her Aunt’s after all.  I’ve had the house fully restored to its original glory.  And had full time expansion spells placed on it to make it a little bit roomier.  After all, according to some people, we may have children in our future.  But that’ll come after the wedding._   
  
_And speaking of.  I’d very much like you to be a part of that.  Your son means the world to me and I’m not too proud to ask you to be there for him.  I think knowing you supported him on his wedding day would mean the world to him.  And if its with in my power to give that to him, even for just one day, then I’d very much like to._   
  
_Your future son-in-law,_   
_Harry J. Potter._   
  
“He managed to write a letter and be polite at the same time.” Lucius sat it down and picked up his morning tea.  “Bloody hell the world must be coming to an end.”   
  


***

  
  
Draco pushed Ron from the door frame to the bed, causing him to land spread eagle across it.  His hard cock flopping against his belly as he lay there.   
  
“Fuck you look good enough to eat...” Draco said as he walked towards the bed his predatory nature coming out as he walked.  He got with in a few feet of the bed and his cloths simply tore away from his body leaving him standing there naked, a pale god.  He jumped atop Ron then and began making out with him.   
  
“Uhng...” Ron moaned as their hardons began to rub each other.  Draco set a slow pace of humping Ron’s crotch as his mouth devoured Ron’s lips and stole down his neck to nip, suck, and even lick at any offered flesh.  He was building up a sexual heat as they humped harder and harder against each other.   
  
“not enough... friction...” Draco leaned back, pulling Ron’s head with him so they wouldn’t break their kiss he started stroking Ron’s cock.  Ron got the message and began to stroke Draco’s ivory tower.  “OH!” Draco moaned as Ron broke the kiss to suck on his Adam’s apple.  Slowly nipping and sucking on the protruding bit of flesh.  Draco’s hands abandoned Ron’s cock to stroke Ron’s nipples.  The needy whine from the back of Ron’s throat spurring Draco on.  Ron’s hands traveled down Draco’s body to Ron’s own cock.  He started to stroke himself and Draco swatted his hands away.  “Not yet..” He warned before grabbing Ron’s shoulders and rolling onto his back so Ron was no above him.   
  
“So I’m on top now am I?” Ron smirked as he went back to snogging Draco, humping him hard and fast all the while.  Draco began to knead Ron’s ass, deepening the strokes of their frotage.  Till his cock slipped aside Ron’s and went right up along side his taint.  Now it was Draco’s turn to give a needy whimper as he humped between Ron’s legs, basking in the warmth he found there.  His hands went wild all over Ron’s ass, fondling, kneading, and stroking.  Spurring Ron on in his sexual quest.   
  
“FUCK!” Draco hissed as Ron reached behind himself and gave Draco’s cock a squeeze.  Draco gripped Ron’s head and shoved his tongue into his mouth.  Frenching him, Draco went farther, till he was dueling with Ron’s tongue.  All the while Ron jerked Draco off, alternating between stroking the cock practically at his ass and humping it between his ass cheeks.  Ron whimpered again as Draco lifted him up and aligned their cocks for more frotage.   
  
“Torture...” Ron moaned into Draco’s lips.   
  
“Foreplay...” Draco moaned back.   
  
Ron kissed down to Draco’s jaw, reaching between them and captured both their needy pricks.  He began a slow and lazy stroking, vaguely squeezing the pair of their cocks. He enjoyed it most because he was discovering the spots on Draco’s cock that made him whimper more.  He stroked his fingers back and forth against the back ridge of Draco’s cock head.   
  
“FUCK!” Draco hissed.   
  
“Told you it was torture...” Ron’s smirk faded as Draco pulled him back into a smoldering kiss, his hands on Ron’s jaw.  “Now to show you...” He planted a kiss on Draco’s jaw again.  “What.” He kissed his way down Draco’s neck to nip at his Adam’s apple again.  “Foreplay.” He kisses his way down to Draco’s pecks.  “Is.” He kissed his way down the center of Draco’s chest, right down his abs.  “All.” He kiss down Draco’s burning crotch till he was right along side Draco’s throbbing member.  “About.” He gave a wicked grin up at Draco before ever so gently kissing his way up Draco’s length.   
  
“UHNG!” Draco whined.   
  
“Oh I like that noise.” He smirked as he began to slowly give cat like licks to Draco’s sensitive cock head.  He worked hard to illicit the hisses, whimpers, whines, and moans from Draco’s throat as he tongued Draco’s swollen cock head.  He lapped at the precum oozing out of the exposed head, Draco’s foreskin pulled back to reveal his glands.   
  
“MORE...” Draco whimpered in frustration and pleasure as Ron’s darting tongue worried the fold of his foreskin till its tip was between the foreskin and Draco’s cock.  He howled as he bucked up towards Ron’s mouth.  Draco slide back against the headboard, taking the pillows he’d had his head lying on with him.  He slowly rose to where he was sitting on his legs, his feet up around his ass, and the pillows between him and the headboards.  Ron had gripped ahold of Draco’s prick so as to not loose it while his lover moved.  But still he did not suck on the offered cock.  No, he was licking its length and driving Draco mad with lust.  Ron slowed his licking and ever so slowly licked his way up to the very tip and began to suck on just the sensitive head of Draco’s cock.  “UUUUUUNNNNG!” Draco let out the guttural moan.  Minutes seemed to melt into hours as Ron swirled his tongue around Draco’s crown and suck him into the warm wet heaven he’d been seeking.  Draco’s breathing was changing so Ron pulled off and chose to smirk at Draco.   
  
“ _That_ is foreplay.” Draco gave a snort at Ron’s humor.   
  
“Forget something?” Draco gripped his cock and shook it at Ron.   
  
“Did I?  I thought I was done?” Draco shot Ron a dirty look as Ron smirked.   
  
“Not bloody well likely.” Draco shot back.   
  
“Oh then maybe I should do this.” He pounced on Draco’s cock taking a third of it into his mouth, slowly sucking and lavishing it.  For what seemed like hours he would alternate between licking the length of Draco’s fuck stick and going down on it.  Soon he was taking well over half of it into his throat.  He pulled off and licked down to Draco’s nuts.  Slowly licking and lavishing them.  Draco gave a needy whine and gripped his own cock.  “That it babe, jerk off for me.” Draco’s cheeks flushed as he began to stroke harder and faster.  Ron began to suck first one ball, and then the other into his mouth.  Draco reached up to fondle and tug on his nipples as he jerked off faster and faster.  He was close.  Any second now he knew he’d be spewing his cum.  He came up off of his knees so he was standing on his knees on the bed, Ron suckling on his balls as he jerked off.  His breathing hitched and he was about to cum when Ron knocked his hand away.  Just as the first shot began to fire it hit Ron in the back of the throat and coated the way for Draco’s cock.   
  
“FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!” Draco screamed as Ron deep throated him through his orgasm, stroking and milking his balls all the while.  Ron nursed on Draco’s cock for a while, milking the last of his orgasm out.  He pulled off slowly, cleaning Draco’s cock as he went.  Then he kissed his way up Draco’s body and French kissed him, Draco’s lingering essence on his tongue and breath.  Draco pulled away, and smirked at Ron.   
  
“Your turn now.”   
  


***

  
  
Harry finished with his practice with the new wand.  It felt more a piece of him, an extension of him, then the wand he’d first had.  It was strange to be so connected into a thing that it was both a part of him and not.  He blinked as he looked at the owl sitting at the window, shivering in the chill of the rain that had started to fall.   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you before, I hope you haven’t been out there long.” He opened the window and picked the little owl up before sitting it on the perch near the food.  He picked up a small hand cloth and dried the bird gently who simply moved as Harry needed it to.  Afterwards, Harry set a warming charm around the bird and it seemed to nuzzle down in it’s own feathers to rest.  Harry smiled at it before opening the letter with the crossed wands on the seal.   
  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,_   
  
_It’s always been a pleasure to hear from you.  And I was a little shocked when Mr. Malfoy Senior told me who the second wand was for and what the core was to be, let alone where it had come from.  I can not put into words how honored I am that you trusted me with this task.  I hope the wand works out well for you, but knowing your relationship with the wands you take on, I have a feeling you’ll do fine._   
  
_Now as to the matter of your former wand.  If you’ll be so kind to send it on to me, I’ll see that it’s properly cleaned and repaired, and then I think it’d be best to send it back to you.  The wand is bonded to you, and can not have another master until you are beaten in combat.  What ever form that should take.  But you’re right, the wand would be better served being used.  I do have a theory as to how that might be achieved._   
  
_Thanks in part to you and our friend from the Bank, I was able to get a hold of some rather old books of lore on wands and their crafting.  And owing to the fact that you were in the news recently for having been revealed to be a dragon born, I realized you’d need a few modifications made to your wand.  If you are capable of harvesting seven scales of your dragon scales, I can fashion a handle that should be able to act as a protection for the wand from the greater brunt of your magic.  That way you can, with some time and training, learn to use both wands and dual wield your wands in a stance that hasn’t been seen since before Merlin._   
  
_Now owing to the fact that it’s such a rare talent to even attempt to learn, there are few if any books on the subject of dual wielding wands.  I happen to know that there might be a book on the subject in one of the older libraries of the Drago Courts, so I suspect you may be closer to the answers then I am on that matter.  But if you’d be so kind as to send the scales and the other wand back to me, I’ll repair it and you can begin to practice in secret.  Call it an edge just in case._   
  
_You do seem to have a bit of a knack for finding yourself in tough spots and it might come in handy to be able to use two wands at once.  Your secrets are always safe with me._   
  
_Until later, yours,_   
_Olivander_   
  
Harry blinked at the letter.  That was an idea he hadn’t thought about before.  And it would give him an edge if he could fight with two wands, but how did you go about casting one spell from one wand and another from the other at the same time?  He’d have to see if there was a way.  For now the task of collecting scales was going to be a slight bit tricky.  He wasn’t sure how to remove them off hand.  But it couldn’t be that hard could it?


	27. Sex, seven pages of utter smut.

Draco and Ron’s point of view

  
  
Draco led Ron by the hand most of the way back to the village.  Ron’s strength returning more and more with each passing step.  By the time they were with in sight of the Three Broomsticks Draco had begun to flex his magic.  Items of clothing that Ron was wearing would vanish off his body only to reappear in Cedric’s hands.  When Ron’s cloak had done this to start the trend, Cedric had been a little shocked, but by the time Ron’s shirt and socks joined the growing pile of clothing he was well versed in holding Ron’s clothing.  They entered the small bar and hotel with a bit of a commotion.  After all, Ron was wearing only his boxers by the time they crossed the threshold.   
  
“Be a dear Harry and pay for the room...” Draco turned and began to snog the nearly naked Ron in the middle of the pub.   
  
“Uh... okay...” Harry went over and paid for a double room, figuring he’d probably be in the way when they started having sex.  “Room six Draco.” Harry said, and got a nod and a moan by way of answer that Draco had heard him.   
  
“Right then...” Cedric sighed, invisible along with Ron’s clothing.  “Should I go wait up...” Cedric pointed up stairs.   
  
“Oh, just wait in the adjoining room if you want.” Harry smiled softly at Cedric, whispering back to him.   
  
“Gods you’re wearing too much clothing...” Draco moaned as he pushed Ron towards the stairs, his boxers vanishing before he got to them.  Giving several students an eye full of Ron’s staff as they passed them.   
  
“Bloody hell...” Ron managed to get out before Draco spun him around on his heels and began to snog him up the steps.  Making Ron stoop to kiss him while they walked, Ron backwards, was a new experience for both of the pair.  But they managed to get to the landing and then on through the doors of their motel room.  The door magically shut after that leaving Harry to stand in the hall for a moment.   
  
Draco spun Ron around and snogged him against the door.  Enjoying the texture of his lips, the taste of his tongue, and the smell of Ron’s breath.  He had only vaguely been aware he’d been using magic to shut the door.  Everything seemed so right...   
  
“Fuck...” Draco moaned as he made out with Ron, pushing him against the wall and snogging him as if he needed the oxygen from Ron’s very lungs.  “Going to taste you...” Draco pulled back long enough to look Ron in the eyes.  He found more then just acceptance there; he found love and trust.  “But first... gods I have to have more of that mouth...” He tore back at Ron, devouring his mouth with his own.   
  
“Gods...” Ron moaned into Draco’s aggressive mouth.   
  
“You’ve not seen anything yet...” He smirked at Ron.  Draco leaned in and began to plunder Ron’s mouth deeper.  He was going to seduce Ron, make him love him.  But some small part of his mind cried out that they were both already there.  So no seduction was needed.  But the part of him that would always be Malfoy, always be Slytherin, knew seduction was ALWAYS needed.   
  
Draco pushed Ron from the doorframe to the bed, causing him to land spread eagle across it.  His hard cock flopping against his belly as he lay there.   
  
“Fuck you look good enough to eat...” Draco said as he walked towards the bed his predatory nature coming out as he walked.  He got with in a few feet of the bed and his cloths simply tore away from his body leaving him standing there naked, a pale god.  He jumped atop Ron then and began making out with him.   
  
“Uhng...” Ron moaned as their hard-ons began to rub each other.  Draco set a slow pace of humping Ron’s crotch as his mouth devoured Ron’s lips and stole down his neck to nip, suck, and even lick at any offered flesh.  He was building up a sexual heat as they humped harder and harder against each other.   
  
“not enough... friction...” Draco leaned back, pulling Ron’s head with him so they wouldn’t break their kiss he started stroking Ron’s cock.  Ron got the message and began to stroke Draco’s ivory tower.  “OH!” Draco moaned as Ron broke the kiss to suck on his Adam’s apple.  Slowly nipping and sucking on the protruding bit of flesh.  Draco’s hands abandoned Ron’s cock to stroke Ron’s nipples.  The needy whine from the back of Ron’s throat spurring Draco on.  Ron’s hands traveled down Draco’s body to Ron’s own cock.  He started to stroke himself and Draco swatted his hands away.  “Not yet..” He warned before grabbing Ron’s shoulders and rolling onto his back so Ron was now above him.   
  
“So I’m on top now am I?” Ron smirked as he went back to snogging Draco, humping him hard and fast all the while.  Draco began to knead Ron’s ass, deepening the strokes of their frotage.  Till his cock slipped aside Ron’s and went right up along side his taint.  Now it was Draco’s turn to give a needy whimper as he humped between Ron’s legs, basking in the warmth he found there.  His hands went wild all over Ron’s ass, fondling, kneading, and stroking.  Spurring Ron on in his sexual quest.   
  
“FUCK!” Draco hissed as Ron reached behind himself and gave Draco’s cock a squeeze.  Draco gripped Ron’s head and shoved his tongue into his mouth.  Frenching him, Draco went farther, till he was dueling with Ron’s tongue.  All the while Ron jerked Draco off, alternating between stroking the cock practically at his ass and humping it between his ass cheeks.  Ron whimpered again as Draco lifted him up and aligned their cocks for more frotage.   
  
“Torture...” Ron moaned into Draco’s lips.   
  
“Foreplay...” Draco moaned back.   
  
Ron kissed down to Draco’s jaw, reaching between them and captured both their needy pricks.  He began a slow and lazy stroking, vaguely squeezing the pair of their cocks. He enjoyed it most because he was discovering the spots on Draco’s cock that made him whimper more.  He stroked his fingers back and forth against the back ridge of Draco’s cock head.   
  
“FUCK!” Draco hissed.   
  
“Told you it was torture...” Ron’s smirk faded as Draco pulled him back into a smoldering kiss, his hands on Ron’s jaw.  “Now to show you...” He planted a kiss on Draco’s jaw again.  “What.” He kissed his way down Draco’s neck to nip at his Adam’s apple again.  “Foreplay.” He kisses his way down to Draco’s pecks.  “Is.” He kissed his way down the center of Draco’s chest, right down his abs.  “All.” He kiss down Draco’s burning crotch till he was right along side Draco’s throbbing member.  “About.” He gave a wicked grin up at Draco before ever so gently kissing his way up Draco’s length.   
  
“UHNG!” Draco whined.   
  
“Oh I like that noise.” He smirked as he began to slowly cat lick Draco’s sensitive cock head.  He worked hard to illicit the hisses, whimpers, whines, and moans from Draco’s throat as he tongued Draco’s swollen cock head.  He lapped at the precum oozing out of the exposed head; Draco’s foreskin pulled back to reveal his glands.   
  
“MORE...” Draco whimpered in frustration and pleasure as Ron’s darting tongue worried the fold of his foreskin till its tip was between the foreskin and Draco’s cock.  He howled as he bucked up towards Ron’s mouth.  Draco slide back against the headboard, taking the pillows he’d had his head lying on with him.  He slowly rose to where he was sitting on his legs, his feet up around his ass, and the pillows between him and the headboards.  Ron had gripped ahold of Draco’s prick so as to not loose it while his lover moved.  But still he did not suck on the offered cock.  No, he was licking its length and driving Draco mad with lust.  Ron slowed his licking and ever so slowly licked his way up to the very tip and began to suck on just the sensitive head of Draco’s cock.  “UUUUUUNNNNG!” Draco let out the guttural moan.  Minutes seemed to melt into hours as Ron swirled his tongue around Draco’s crown and suck him into the warm wet heaven he’d been seeking.  Draco’s breathing was changing so Ron pulled off and chose to smirk at Draco.   
  
“ _That_ is foreplay.” Draco gave a snort at Ron’s humor.   
  
“Forget something?” Draco gripped his cock and shook it at Ron.   
  
“Did I?  I thought I was done?” Draco shot Ron a dirty look as Ron smirked.   
  
“Not bloody well likely.” Draco shot back.   
  
“Oh then maybe I should do this.” He pounced on Draco’s cock taking a third of it into his mouth, slowly sucking and lavishing it.  For what seemed like hours he would alternate between licking the length of Draco’s fuck stick and going down on it.  Soon he was taking well over half of it into his throat.  He pulled off and licked down to Draco’s nuts.  Slowly licking and lavishing them.  Draco gave a needy whine and gripped his own cock.  “That it babe, jerk off for me.” Draco’s cheeks flushed as he began to stroke harder and faster.  Ron began to suck first one ball, and then the other into his mouth.  Draco reached up to fondle and tug on his nipples as he jerked off faster and faster.  He was close.  Any second now he knew he’d be spewing his cum.  He came up off of his legs so he was standing on his knees on the bed, Ron suckling on his balls as he jerked off.  His breathing hitched and he was about to cum when Ron knocked his hand away.  Just as the first shot began to fire it hit Ron in the back of the throat and coated the way for Draco’s cock.   
  
“FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!” Draco screamed as Ron deep throated him through his orgasm, stroking and milking his balls all the while.  Ron nursed on Draco’s cock for a while, milking the last of his orgasm out.  He pulled off slowly, cleaning Draco’s cock as he went.  Then he kissed his way up Draco’s body and French kissed him, Draco’s lingering essence on his tongue and breathe.  Draco pulled away, and smirked at Ron. “Your turn now.” Draco panted as he licked Ron’s lips.   
  
“Is that so.” Ron cuddled next to Draco.  His head on Draco’s soft creamy shoulder as he stroked his hand lazily up and down Draco’s abs.  Draco grasped his hand and pulled it up to his lips.  He began to skillfully suckle on Ron’s digits, eliciting moans and whimpers as he worked each one like tiny cocks in his mouth.   
  
“Yes I believe it is.” Draco finally said.   
  
“Gods...” Ron shuddered.   
  
“Hum... what to do about this thing, hum?” Draco reached across himself and stroked Ron’s throbbing rod.  “I could stroke you of... or maybe suck on you...?” Draco batted his eyes at Ron seductively.  “Or maybe you’d like to see if you can bury the bone in my back yard as it were?” Draco leaned over and sucked on Ron’s neck.   
  
“Gods... you’re...”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Don’t stop...” Ron moaned.   
  
“Don’t worry.” Draco moved over to kiss Ron on the lips.  “I have no intention of ever stopping....” He buried his tongue in Ron’s mouth, melting Ron’s mind down to pleasurable moans devoid of any actual thought.  “I’m going to give you such pleasures...,” Draco said against Ron’s neck as he slowly kissed his way down.  Stopping first at Ron’s right nipple, biting and nipping at it.  Pulling the hard erect flesh back with his teeth.   
  
“OHHHHHH” Ron whimpered and moaned, his mind too gone to care about anything but the pleasure continuing.   
  
“So a hearty taste...” Draco licked his way over to Ron’s left nipple, suckling on it like a new born calf, then nipping at the pert flesh.  “I can hardly begin to describe it....” Draco focused on the words he was saying rather then his actions, trying to stave off yet another orgasm.  He licked his way down Ron’s abs.  Enjoying teasing the treasure trail of red fur he found with hit nimble fingers and wanton tongue.  Slowly his journey brought him down to the cock he was still so delicately stroking.  He smiled up at Ron, taking in for the first time the glazed look in Ron’s eyes.   
  
‘Mine.’ Draco thought at him before capturing the mighty Weasley cock in his lips, slowly milking the glands with his lips and tongue before sliding down the whole hard pole.  He never stopped his trek down Ron’s prick, even as well-worn hands threaded their way through his hair and tried to urge his pace.  No, he would be in charge here.  In this time and in this place, he would be master.  He looked up at Ron and made eye contact with him just as his lips met Ron’s balls at the base of his cock.   
  
“OH GODS!” Ron let out a guttural scream as he began cumming down Draco’s throat.  The feelings, the sensations, all of it too much for his sex addled brain.  His body had found the last component to its release and nothing was going to stop it.  Some small part of Ron’s mind felt he could die happy in this moment.  He’d never even realized he was holding Draco’s locks in a death grip, desperately trying to keep the warm wet mouth and throat from leaving his needy prick.  When his weeping cock was finally done he let go of Draco’s hair, letting his lover up for much needed oxygen.   
  
“Gods!” Draco pounced him, his mouth seeking Ron’s.  All reason driven out of him by Ron’s sexual frenzy only moments ago.  His hands roamed Ron’s body with a mind of their own.  Nimble fingers using wordless spells to lube up Ron’s tight passageway.  Ron trembled and shook as finger after finger entered him to prepare him for the journey that was a head.  All the while Draco did unspeakable things to his mouth.  Feeding Ron his cum back into his mouth as they shared their snow ball moment.   
  
“FUCK!” Ron screamed into Draco’s mouth as Draco’s cock sank into his spread hole.  Like a wild animal Draco only sank balls deep once before giving up on depth for maximum friction.  He was in heat now; consumed by a sexual fire that lit his needs aflame and would burn all else in Draco’s mind to cinder.  Again and again he battered Ron’s taunt ass hole.  Fucking him relentlessly against the headboard.  Shaking the bed and nearly fucking the whole bed into the wall with the force of his strokes.   
  
“MINE!” Draco growled as he bit down on Ron’s throat.  Ron arched up, like some kind of nerve caught between two electric probes he began to convulse.  The magic flooding his system from Draco’s bit and from Draco’s cock driving him over the edge himself.  All he could do was hope he’d live through it or hope he’d get this again and again.   
  
Draco was on the verge of cumming when Ron’s spray started shooting against his chin.  He looked down to watch the untouched cock shooting at him and that was it.  The animalistic part of his human brain let go of the muscles it was unconsciously clinching.  He bottomed out and let his throbbing prick and eons of evolution take over.  His cock head belting out a drum rhythm against Ron’s prostate as he spewed his molten hot cum in Ron’s ass.   
  
“GODS!” Ron gave a strangled cry as he started shooting a third time.  His cock had just gone half-hard when Draco had started shooting.  Again and again his balls convulsed against Draco’s abs.  He felt the darkness coming up to take him and he didn’t care.  Let it come.  He was home now.  Loved... and cared for... nothing bad could reach him inside Harry and Draco’s love.  And that was the last thing he knew has he passed out beneath Draco.   
  
Draco panted and looked down at the serene look on Ron’s sleeping face.  He smiled himself and summoned a wash cloth from the bathroom.  Every so slowly he washed the sleeping body of his lover.  And marveled at the volume of Ron’s cum.   
  
‘I hope he can do that more often...’ Draco thought to himself as he gently washed Ron’s cum off of his face.  He looked down at the spot he had bitten, expecting blood or worse.  But found a tattoo there.  A small black circle with a feather in the dead center. Around the feather was an oroboros.  Draco reached out and stroked it gently; he felt himself and Harry there.  He smiled as his stroking that spot seemed to bring new life into Ron’s once deflated cock.   
  
“Ours.” He smiled as he brought the soft wash rag down on Ron’s hard cock and slowly began to wank him into its warmth.  “Ours forever now.” He kissed Ron’s balls just as they drew up in Ron’s sack and shot into the wash cloth.   
  


***

  
  
Harry went to the harth and started a fire, before dropping some powder in he found himself sticking his face into the flame and looking out into Olivander’s study.   
  
“Mr. Olivander?” Harry called and heard the scuffling of feet before seeing Olivander move into sight.   
  
“Mr. Potter, always a pleasure.”   
  
“I got your letter, and I’m thrilled with the idea.” Harry smiled.  “I just... I don’t know how to remove the scales myself.” He blushed.   
  
“Ah, are you able to manifest them at will?”   
  
“Sometimes.  I had to, to get the heart string earlier, but it nearly knocked me out to pull that out.”   
  
“Understandable.” Olivander nodded.  “Do you have any part of your body that naturally has scales on it now?”   
  
“My back around the wings... But that’s... Quite tender.” Harry pondered.  “I think there are some on the middle of my back now.”   
  
“If you can reach back and touch one of them, think about shedding it.  Will it to detach from your body.”  Harry nodded, reaching back against the rough scale under his shirt he thought about it, how it was connected, a part of him, and how being off his body didn’t stop that.  And with a little move of his finger the scale came away.  “Any luck?”   
  
“Yeah I got the first one.  If you hang on I’ll hand you the scales and the wand through here.” Harry pulled back standing up and pulling the next few scales off as he went to his desk.  He opened the wand box from before and smiled down at the wand as he pulled the last of the scales free.  “Looks like you’re going to get repaired and get a bit of an upgrade so I can keep using you.  We’ve got a lot of practice ahead of us.” He smiled as he took the wand and the scales to the fire and passed them through the magic to Mr. Olivander.   
  
“It’ll take longer to craft the scales.” He looked down at the emerald scales.  “I will send it to you as soon as it’s finished.” He nodded to Harry who smiled and thanked him before pulling back from the fire and looking over at Cedric’s sleeping ghost and the sleeping owl and thought a nap sounded good.


	28. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the letters about Christmas. Harry has plots... and they will explain the next 5 to 6 chapters. Chapter 29 will probably cover the lead up to Christmas, with chapters 30 - 36ish being Harry and Draco’s first Christmas. Chapters 36ish to chapter 39 will most likely covering the year till Easter. And Easter break will begin chapter 40, roughly. That way somewhere between chapters 40 and 59 the Dragon Wars will occur. So I basically have to write chapter 42-59, chapters 60 and 61 are finished already but were never published, and the next “book” in this saga is 3 chapters in so far. And how do you like the dual wand idea, that plot is entirely brand new.

“Molly what’s that?” Arthur walked in with a yawn to find his wife sitting in a stunned silence reading that morning’s mail.   
  
“Harry sent us a letter.” She said, as she seemed to be re-reading it.   
  
“Really?  What’s it say?” Arthur sat down, flabbergasted that Harry had written them.   
  
“He’s asked if it’s alright for him to bring Draco with him.” She looked up at Arthur with warm emotion floating in her eyes.   
  
“And?” Arthur skirted away from his wife’s unasked question by asking one of his own.   
  
“And, I want them here.” She smiled and kissed her husband’s lips.  “Some small part of me wishes he’d have picked our Ron or one of the other boys as his life mate.  But he’s happy.  And that’s all that matters.” She seemed to be floating mentally as she went and fixed her husband a bowl of cereal.   
  
‘What’s got her so happy?’ He blinked at her and then looked at the letter.  Skimming it he found the cause. Harry’d as good as rolled her with the comments about her being like a mother to him and the Weasley’s being his family.  ‘Bloody hell I’ll have to take lessons from him...’ Arthur smirked.  That boy knew how to talk to his wife better then he did at times.   
  
“Here dear.” His wife handed him a bowl of Sugar O’s.  “I’m just going to nip into the other room and write him back.” She smiled and kissed her husband again before departing.   
  
“Harry Potter, I owe you.” He smirked as he ate his cereal.   
  


***

  
  
_Dearest Harry,_

  
_I just read your lovely letter and I thought I’d better drop you a note as well.  I would love to extend an invitation from all of us to you and your love.  Of course Draco is invited if he wishes to come.  I’ll be sure to knit him a Weasley jumper this year.  I think he’d look lovely in royal blue with emerald._

  
_I will not attempt to understand your new found affection towards your muggle relatives.  But if you feel it’s right, do it.  Something tells me they could use a little happiness from time to time._

  
_At any rate, I’ll let you know when the party is.  And do promise to eat more._

  
_Love and affection,_  
_Molly Weasley._  
  
  
Molly smiled at her letter and sealed it before walked up to her new owl, Justin, and handed him the letter.  The twins had bought her the new owl, owing that Percy had taken Errol and Pig just wasn’t up to the task of carrying big things.  So they’d went and bought Justin, a handsome brown owl with two rather odd black feathers at the tip of either wing.  She stroked his beak and leaned down and kissed his forehead.   
  
“I have one for you today Justin my lad.” She smiled.  “Please make sure Harry gets this soon?” The bird nodded and flew out the open front room window, the letter in his beak.   
  


***

  
  
Lucius was also reading and re-reading his own letter.  Searching for hidden meaning behind the simple but polite words.  He looked at the brandy he’d poured himself and summoned a measure of scotch to the drink as well.   
  
‘A Malfoy is never plastered or anything ever so low class, a Malfoy only ever basks in the warmth of spirits.’ He muttered to himself from rote.  His father had drilled the Malfoy rules into him as a lad and he into his son.  There were days he wished he hadn’t.  Days he’d wished his family had never left the peace of their ancestral home.  He looked across the room at an ancient wizarding painting of a lush oasis in the middle of a desert scene.  ‘Home.’ He thought affectionately before turning back to the paper at hand.   
  
“Narcissia?” He called for his wife.   
  
“Yes dear?” She walked in, her soft white satin housecoat shining in the early morning light.   
  
“Are we wintering with your family this year?” He sipped his drink.   
  
“No darling, that was last year. This year we have that lovely Swedish holiday and the trip to Paris.  Why?” She eyed the letter with a broken seal she’d never seen before.  ‘If someone at the ministry dares interrupt my holiday abroad I’ll show them what a witch with a knife can do.’ She thought darkly to herself.   
  
“We’ve been invited to a party.” He held up the letter.   
  
“Oh?” She looked at the very plane paper of the letter.  “And whom of our friends would dare send an invitation on standard parchment?” She arched a pale eyebrow.   
  
“Harry Potter.”   
  
“Don’t joke about such things.” She said coldly.   
  
“Oh I’m not.  He’d... invited us to the Black estate for a possibly Christmas/New Years party.  Personally wrote us an invitation himself.” He handed her the letter.  He sipped his drink while he watched her skimming the letter.   
  
__Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
_I wish to inquire as to your plans for the up coming holidays this Yule.  While I’ll be asking Draco to come with me to my many stops this year, I would like to come to the Manor with him at some point.  I’m hoping that I’ll be allowed to come.  For Draco’s sake.  
  
_I am also inquiring as to your plans so I know whether or not you would be able to come to my home this Christmas as well.  It’s not much, but I would like to extend an invitation to you and your wife to come.  I’ll give you more details in my reply to your next reply.  
  
_I’m sure your wife can fill you in on the details of the house.  It was her Aunt’s after all.  I’ve had the house fully restored to its original glory.  And had full time expansion spells placed on it to make it a little bit roomier.  After all, according to some people, we may have children in our future.  But that’ll come after the wedding.  
  
_And speaking of.  I’d very much like you to be a part of that.  Your son means the world to me and I’m not too proud to ask you to be there for him.  I think knowing you supported him on his wedding day would mean the world to him.  And if its with in my power to give that to him, even for just one day, then I’d very much like to.  
  
_Your future son-in-law,_  
_Harry J. Potter._   
  
______ For a long time Narcissia stood there silent and impassible.  Her face like a statue as she studied the letter.  Finally she turned to her husband and looked at him as if she was torn.   
  
“You want to go.  Don’t you.” She nodded simply.  “Then we’ll write back and tell him we can make it.” Lucius held her hand.   
  
“It’s not just that...” She finally spoke.  “I’m going to have to plan something for the day they’re here.” A plot forming in her mind.  If she did this right she might be able to show off, and make up for her past actions all in one party.  “I’ll have to get started... it’ll take months to plan this right.” She squeezed Lucius’ hand.   
  
“I know what you mean.” He smiled at her.  “It’s not every day that our son’s fiancée comes to visit.” He sipped his drink.  “I do wonder what etiquette to follow with this...” He looked at the letter in his wife’s hand again.  “After all, with a bride it would be your place to speak, and with a husband mine.  But with the pair of them being males... who’s supposed to do what?” Lucius looked at his wife seriously.   
  
“I think we both speak to both of them.” She pointed her wand at the tea tray and magiced together a cup of tea.   
  
“You may very well have a point there.” He sighed.  “How do you feel about all this?”   
  
“I wish he’d found a pure blood girl to have children with.” She put bluntly.  “But if he had to be gay, at least he found the most desirable male out there.” She shrugged.  “And with your sphinx blood in him and Harry’s dragon blood... we may very well end up with grand children yet.” She smirked over her cup.  “Even if Draco ends up carrying them.” She grinned.   
  
“And what makes you think Draco will be the mother.” Lucius colored slightly.   
  
“Honey.” She said in a voice that let him know he’d probably not like her answer.  “I honestly don’t think Harry’s the kind to carry his own young.  Besides, while our bloods were barely compatible enough to produce one heir... theirs are bonded for maximum compatibility.  They’ll be popping out babies probably before they graduate.  You remember all too well how horny teenaged boys can be.” She smirked at him over his cup as he turned eleven different shades of pink.   
  
“Yes... well... I have a letter to write.” He dashed out of the room.  Missing his wife’s ear to ear smirk at her winning at this game.  Before going into full on party planning mode. _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
______

***

______  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
_I was rather shocked to hear that there would be a wedding.  I assumed as had most, that you would simply fall on the legality of your bond as your already being married to my son.  I must say that it does please both me and my wife to hear that our son will have a wedding.  
  
_I think my wife wants to help plan it.  If she’s not already started drafting her own letter to you about what she’d like to help with.  The woman is a force of nature.  Draco will have to fill you in on how to traverse her minefield of logic.  
  
_As for the mater of Yule.  If you would be so kind as to write back with the day or days you wish to be here, we'll be sure to have things ready by then.  My wife has already begun planning out the day’s activities for your visit.  Again, ask Draco what his mother is like about parties.  He’ll understand entirely.  
  
_Now as for the invitation to your party, please do send the letter along.  We would rather like to see the place our son is going to be living soon.  Not that we expect him to leave or would push him.  But we do figure he’ll be moving in with you after the wedding... or at least at the end of the school year.  Depending on which happens first I suppose.  But I do want to extend an invitation to you and him to stay here when you can.  
  
_If you haven’t figured out yet, we do dote on our son.  My wife and I both wanted more children. But the fates just weren’t in it.  Our genetic differences only just allowed us to have Draco.  The joy he brought into my life, I hope you too experience with your own children.  And my wife is quite right.  Dragons and Sphinxes are very compatible.  In fact, once you two are ready to have children... you’ll probably find one of you ending up pregnant by the other.  
  
_Back to the wedding.  Yes, I will support and stand with my son through out.  I do need to have a proper talk to both you and he separately as etiquette demands.  As does my wife.  To put it mildly... we’re not sure as to what exactly is proper to say to an all-male couple.  But we’ll hopefully have more then a vague clue by the time you come for Christmas.  
  
_Your future Father-in-law,_  
_Lucius Malfoy_  
  
  
_____________ Lucius spelled the pages of the letter and then sealed the envelope.  He turned to leave the room to find the bloody owl.  Mentally he thought again how bloody inconvenient owls were from time to time.   
  


***

  
  
Narcissia conjured an ink pen and a few sheets of her Egyptian Papyrus stationary and began to write in her slightly glowing ink.   
_____________  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
_I await the invitations to your parties for proper details.  As well as the information as to when you’ll be gracing our simple home with your presence.  I would like to maybe plan something nice for the pair of you.  
  
_I can’t express how pleased I am that our son and you have become mates.  I was a little distressed at learning he preferred boys.  But, thankfully don’t have to discount grandchildren to a simple matter of preference._   
  
_I am also extremely pleased that you have decided to wed our son in a traditional wizarding wedding.  I would love to get with you and help plan the details.  Maybe even help hire a consultant.  It’s never too early to plot, plan, and plot again.  
  
_And I am looking forward to seeing the old Black family home.  It’s been ages since I’ve been.  It was always a rare treat to get to go.  And I’m glad you’ve not tarnished that memory by destroying the home with modern changes.  I think it very wise of you to have restored it to its former glory.  My only concern on that note is as to where you plan to put the babies’ room or rooms._   
  
_I think the second or third floor would do nicely.  Oh I do hope you have many children.  That house as well as our own deserves the sound of little feet running through them again.  
  
_Affectionately yours,_  
_Your future Mother-in-law,_  
_Narcissia Malfoy_  
  
_________________ Narcissia had only just finished rolling her letter up when her husband walked in with the owl.  He smirked at her and offered the bird’s leg to her.   
  
“I thought you might have written him a letter as well.” Lucius said by way of explanation.   
  
“It was only proper.” She smiled softly at her husband.   
  
“Right.  And I’m carrying on a carnal relationship with a hippogriff.” Lucius rolled his eyes as he tied his wife’s letter to the bird.   
  
“Really, that’s what that noise is when you pleasure yourself in the stables?” Narcissia sipped her tea that she’d added a fine Cognac to.   
  
“Says the woman who has broken seven vibrators in the last month alone.” He walked to the window and released the bird.   
  
“Eight, but who’s counting.” She smirked as she sipped her tea.   
  


***

  
  
“What the hell are they doing in there?” Cedric backed away from the banging sound against the closet he was sitting in.   
  
“Dunno.” Harry shrugged.  He looked up at Cedric over the letter he was trying to decide how to write.  “Is it just me or have you faded a little?” He looked Cedric up and down.   
  
“Yep.  Another little bit.  I hope Draco can fix the spell soon.” Cedric went and sat on the bed   
  
“Me too.” Harry went back to his letter, promising himself he’d finish it this time. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
_Dear Aunt Petunia,  
  
_I thought it only fair to let you know a head of time that I’ll be home for at least one, maybe two days this Christmas break.  I plan to collect a few things and give you all my gifts.  And then leave after that.  
  
_I’m bringing my fiancée with me.  I want him to meet you.  Some how I used to think when I was younger that your family and he would hit it off.  But now I’m hoping he’ll behave while we’re there.  
  
_I’m going to include a photo of the pair of us.  I know how you feel about wizarding photos.  So I ensured it was a regular one.  I know we haven’t talked about what I said when I came home over the summer.  But I think we should talk about it before I move out over the coming holidays.  
  
_And yes, while my moving out is in some small part one present from me to you, the others I hope you will accept as well.  
  
_Your Nephew,_  
_Harry Potter  
  
______________________ Harry summoned a copy of a photo of him and Draco he’d had Colin take.  Harry stroked his love’s cheek before folding the letter around it and sealing it with a bit of wax.  He turned the letter over and very neatly addressed it.  Then pointing his wand at it he tapped the letter three times before it vanished.   
  
“What’d you do?” Cedric looked on in interest.   
  
“Since their muggle, and hate all things magical... I spelled it to arrive with their afternoon post.” He smiled to himself.  “Dunno why no one’s ever thought of that before.” He shrugged before pulling out another page of parchment.   
  
“Who’s this one to?” Cedric asked from the bed.   
  
“Hermione drilled some things into my head while we were traveling last year.  And I remember this one location we talked about.  One of the most romantic hotels in all of London.  So I’m going to write the hotel and make reservations.” Harry grinned.   
  
“Muggle or wizard?” Cedric looked pensive.   
  
“Wizard.” Harry assured him before looking at the blank page.  “You know... we never talked about what you’ll do for Christmas.” Cedric looked at Harry for a moment.   
  
“Not taking me with you?”   
  
“Romantic just for two holiday?”   
  
“oh... right.” Cedric blushed.  “Dunno, can’t really go visit my dad.” Cedric shrugged.  “I’ll probably just...”   
  
“Why?” Harry blinked   
  
“Why what?”   
  
“Why can’t you go visit your dad?”   
  
“Um... he thinks I’m dead... with good reason I might add.”   
  
“Well what if I write him next?  I’m sure Draco can prefect his spell now and hopefully you can go visit your father.”   
  
“Would you?” Cedric begged.   
  
“Of course.” He smiled and turned back to his letter.  “Right after I finish making reservations.” He sighed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
_Dear Sir or Madam,  
  
_I would like to inquire as to the details in setting up a reservation for this Christmas holiday.  My fiancée and I would very much like to spend a day or two in your wonderful famed hotel.  I was told wonderful things about your hotel while I was fighting Voldemort last year and would very much like to experience the spender I’m told can be found at your hotel._   
  
_Please write to me at Hogwarts, I’ll send you a more detailed itinerary then.  Including the money needed to set up the reservations.  
  
_Looking forward to your letter.  
  
_Sincerely,  
  
_Harry J. Potter._  
_Dragon Lord_  
  
__________________________ Cedric looked over Harry’s shoulder as he wrote the letter.   
  
“You’re enjoying using that title aren’t you.” He smirked.   
  
“Oh gods yes.  I don’t like using the chosen one thing for myself.  But this is for Draco...” He blushed.  He knew then that he’d do anything with in his powers for the blonde love of his life.   
  
“Ah.” Cedric smiled, understanding totally.  He watched as Harry got up and threw a pinch of floo powder in the room’s fireplace.   
  
“Grand Regent Hotel, London please.” The flame burst a brilliant blue.   
  
“Grand Regent Hotel, London branch, this is the floo desk, how may I help you?” A young witch’s face appeared in the fireplace.   
  
“I have a letter for your concierge.” Harry held up the sealed letter.   
  
“Ah, please pass it through the fire sir.” She held out her hand.   
  
“Sure.” He passed the letter through the flames to her hand.   
  
“Thank you sir.” She closed the fire down.   
  
“That went well.” Cedric said in an antsy voice.  Harry smiled reassuringly at him, he knew all too well Cedric was worried about how the letter to his father was going to go.   
  
“Okay, now for your father.” Harry went over and picked up a sheet of parchment. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
_Dear Mr. Diggory,_  
  
_I know we’ve had nothing to do with each other since the tournament.  I figured it was just better to stay away because I didn’t think you wanted to see me.  But, I do need to speak to you about a matter.  If you would be so kind as to come to Hogwarts soon..._  
  
_Sincerely,_  
_Harry Potter  
  
___________________________ Harry smiled softly before he sealed up the letter and went to wake up the owl gently.  The owl opened up a sleepy eye and peeked at Harry.  “Sorry to wake you, but I was wondering if you’d be okay to fly this to Mr. Diggory?” The owl eyed the letter and nodded, stretching itself out before putting a leg out.  Harry tied the letter to it and cast a rain repelling charm on the bird to keep it nice and dry till the warming charm ended.  The owl went to the window and with Harry opening it, took off into the storm.   
  
“One step closer.” Cedric smiled softly.  “One step closer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any one spots any thing that is italicized when it shouldn't be in this chapter, let me know. I've been over it four times already and the damned thing keeps corrupting the coding.


	29. Halloween till Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally whole again. Y gallery had to break this up because it couldn’t handle this many pages. And would you believe this isn’t even the longest chapter? -chuckles- Oh no, Chapter 39 goes a-g, and we have lots of fun between now and then.

“Ron?” Draco nuzzled his red headed bed mate.   
  
“Yeah?” He said groggily.   
  
“I need to slip off for a little bit, do you think you can remember to tell Harry I’m doing some shopping?”   
  
“Sure.” Ron leaned over and kissed Draco before promptly falling asleep again.   
  
“Dear boy.” He smiled at Ron and got up to get dressed.   
  


***

  
  
“Ron?” Harry’s voice invaded his sleep.   
  
“Gerr off, I’m having a lovely dream about being the center of a Quidditch team orgy...” Ron said sleepily.   
  
“Where’s Draco Ron?”   
  
“I don’t know any Draco Ron.  Draco Malfoy’s gone shopping... or shagging... something with an sh sound to it at any rate.” Ron turned his half-closed eyes at Harry.  “You look funny.” He said before passing out again.   
  
“Damn it... where the hell did he get to...” Harry looked around.  [Okay, I give, where are you?]   
  
[Mind your own business.] Was the retort as he felt like someone had blindfolded him at the same time.   
  
[Okay I get that you’re shopping... Which is nice since Ron wasn’t sure if you were shopping or shagging some where, which I figured I’d find you doing in here, but shopping’s good too.]  Harry pulled back his mind till it was just their voices they shared.  [While I’m not entirely sure what for... why are you doing it and why did you leave the department of misinformation’s next department head as my guide to you?]   
  
[Because I foolishly thought he’d remember.]   
  
[Told me you’d gone shagging.] Harry dead panned.   
  
[~ _snicker_ ~] Draco let his laughter go through the link.   
  
[That’s not funny.] Harry’s resolved to not break into fits of giggles at that sound, at least not right now.   
  
[Actually it is.  I’m shopping for you if you must know mister nosy britches.  It is going to be our first Halloween as a couple and I wanted to get you something nice.] Draco said stubbornly.   
  
[Our... oh crap...]   
  
[Totally forgot Halloween in your rush to plan Christmas did you?]   
  
[How the hell did you know about...]   
  
[Harry, you’ve had Christmas tunes going in your head for days.  I know you’re trying to block me so I don’t bother reading what you’re thinking because I want to be surprised.  I know two things.  I’m going to be surprised.  And I’m going to love it.  That’s all I have to be sure about.] Draco sent a mental hug.   
  
[Thanks.  I think.] Harry sighed.   
  
[You have an owl coming to you... several actually... odd that... anyways.  I’m going to go back to my shopping.  I’ll thank you to not look at my thoughts for the next...] Draco looked at his watch and then put a giant watch face between him and Harry.  [Two hours and this thing will ring to let you know you can look.] Draco grinned smugly to himself.   
  
[Okay.] Harry sighed, now convinced he’d better find something for Draco for Halloween as well.   
  


***

  
  
“You alright there lad?” A gruff voice asked from behind the bar at the Hogs Head.   
  
“Yes Sir, just talking with my boyfriend.  Nosy Dragon Lord kept trying to read my mind to find out where I was.” He snorted as he flipped through the catalog.  A quill beside him bewitched to write out his order.  “And you’re sure this will be delivered in time for Halloween?”   
  
“Sure I’m sure.” Abaforth smiled.  “Though I don’t get many students in here ordering those kinds of things... older students once in a great while...” He smirked as he watched the colorful wizarding photos of sex toys and other sexual items moving about as Draco flipped the pages.   
  
“Well we’re an adventurous couple.” Draco smirked.  “And I have a feeling I’m going to need to buy in bulk...” He watched as the quill wrote out quantities that he liked.  “And something to top all of that... OH...” He stopped and pointed at a picture in the center of the page.   “Perfect!” He grinned.   
  
“Kinky much?” The old man snorted.   
  
“Only on the days I’m awake.” Draco smirked as he took the list from his quill and pulled out the sum it’d added up.   
  
“Right smart quill you go there.”   
  
“Took me all summer to find one that would take to the charms I wanted.  Had to perform more then three quarters of the spells myself.”   
  
“Well you know what they say, if you want something hexed right, you’d better do it yourself.”   
  
“And yet, so many people fail utterly at that simple task.” Draco sighed and shrugged.  “Thanks, I knew you of all people would have the contacts I needed.” He smiled as he handed a fee to the bar keep.   
  
“Eh, when you get a bit of a reputation of being a goat fucker...”   
  
“You make interesting friends.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Exactly.”   
  
“Thanks again.”   
  


***

  
  
Harry looked out the open window as two owls flew to his window.  He smiled as he recognized Molly’s new owl and grinned as he realized that the Malfoy’s owl has two letters this time.   
  
“They’re just keeping you hopping today.” He petted the owl.  “You too Justin.” He smiled as he laid out the perches for the owls and then added fresh water and treats to the bowls.  “Let me read and I’ll write letters to everyone and you can take my replies back, okay?” Both owls hooted their agreement, and sat down side by side.   
  
“Okay.... let’s see what your mom had to say Ron.” He patted Ron’s white and freckled bare ass.  “In fact...” He slipped a pair of finger into Ron’s cum slicked hole, finger fucking his moaning friend as he read the letter from said friend’s mother.   
  
_Dearest Harry,_   
  
_I just read your lovely letter and I thought I’d better drop you a note as well.  I would love to extend an invitation from all of us to you and your love.  Of course Draco is invited if he wishes to come.  I’ll be sure to knit him a Weasley jumper this year.  I think he’d look lovely in royal blue with emerald._   
  
_I will not attempt to understand your new found affection towards your muggle relatives.  But if you feel it’s right, do it.  Something tells me they could use a little happiness from time to time._   
  
_At any rate, I’ll let you know when the party is.  And do promise to eat more._   
  
_Love and affection,_ _Molly Weasley_   
  
Draco in a Weasley Jumper... Harry pictured that in his head.  Grinning at the utter humor that he knew would be lost on Draco later when he explained things to him.  He smiled and summoned the desk with his writing supplies to him.  Still fingering Ron while he wrote to Ron’s mother, he grinned to himself.   
  
_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_   
  
_Thank you for the kindly invite to you home.  I’ll inform Draco about our plans tonight after supper.  I’m going to love seeing him in the jumper.  I personally hope you have a new one for me too.  They’re some of the best things to own on a cold winter’s night up here in the castle._   
  
_I’m hoping to have the invitations magiced and sent out by Halloween.  That’s the goal anyways.  I promise I’ll eat more._   
  
_Sincerely,_ _Harry Potter_   
  
Harry finished the letter and smirked.  He’d eat more alright.  He grinned and set the letter down, using his now cum covered fingers to open Ron up he dived in and began to eat up Draco's cum from his best friend’s willing ass.  Devouring the sweet taste of Draco and of Ron all at once.   
  
“OH GUCK FODS!” Ron choked out as he humped the bed.  Fucking it with all his sleepy might as Harry rimmed him.  He screamed as he cam against the bed sheets, not realizing that the people down stairs had heard that last scream.   
  
“Okay.” Harry wiped his mouth.  “Here you go Justin.  You don’t have to rush.” He tied the letter to the young owl’s leg.  “But be sure she gets it please.” The owl nodded and took off.  Turning to the other owl.  “It occurs to me I don’t know your name.”   
  
{Alaquar} The owl thought at him.   
  
“Thank you Alaquar, I can’t thank you enough for coming back and forth so many times today.” The owl bowed.  “Now to see which letter to read first...” He picked the one that felt like Lucius, still not sure about Narcissia’s magic’s feel.   
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,_   
  
_I was rather shocked to hear that there would be a wedding.  I assumed as had most, that you would simply fall on the legality of your bond as your already being married to my son.  I must say that it does please both me and my wife to hear that our son will have a wedding._   
  
_I think my wife wants to help plan it.  If she’s not already started drafting her own letter to you about what she’d like to help with.  The woman is a force of nature.  Draco will have to fill you in on how to traverse her minefield of logic._   
  
_As for the mater of Yule.  If you would be so kind as to write back with the day or days you wish to be here, we'll be sure to have things ready by then.  My wife has already begun planning out the day’s activities for your visit.  Again, ask Draco what his mother is like about parties.  He’ll understand entirely._   
  
_Now as for the invitation to your party, please do send the letter along.  We would rather like to see the place our son is going to be living soon.  Not that we expect him to leave or would push him.  But we do figure he’ll be moving in with you after the wedding... or at least at the end of the school year.  Depending on which happens first I suppose.  But I do want to extend an invitation to you and him to stay here when you can._   
  
_If you haven’t figured out yet, we do dote on our son.  My wife and I both wanted more children. But the fates just weren’t in it.  Our genetic differences only just allowed us to have Draco.  The joy he brought into my life, I hope you too experience with your own children.  And you are quite right.  Dragons and Sphinxes are very compatible.  In fact, once you two are ready to have children... you’ll probably find one of you ending up pregnant by the other._   
  
_Back to the wedding.  Yes, I will support and stand with my son through out.  I do need to have a proper talk to both you and he separately as etiquette demands.  As does my wife.  To put it mildly... we’re not sure as to what exactly is proper to say to an all-male couple.  But we’ll hopefully have more then a vague clue by the time you come for Christmas._   
  
_Your future Father-in-law,_ _Lucius Malfoy_   
  
Harry sat down at the chair he unconsciously summoned, having stood to read the letter.  He sat down hard and looked over the letter a half dozen times. Could Lucius have really softened that much?  Could his plan to bring peace between them for Draco have already worked?  He scratched his head and decided he’d better write something later, maybe after he read Narcissia’s letter.  He opened the fancy parchment and smiled, he’d have to order or maybe even transfigure some better parchment.   
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,_   
  
_I await the invitations to your parties for proper details.  As well as the information as to when you’ll be gracing our simple home with your presence.  I would like to maybe plan something nice for the pair of you._   
  
_I can’t express how pleased I am that our son and you have become mates.  I was a little distressed at learning he preferred boys.  But, thankfully don’t have to discount grandchildren to a simple matter of preference._   
  
_I am also extremely pleased that you have decided to wed our son in a traditional wizarding wedding.  I would love to get with you and help plan the details.  Maybe even help hire a consultant.  It’s never too early to plot, plan, and plot again._   
  
_And I am looking forward to seeing the old Black family home.  It’s been ages since I’ve been.  It was always a rare treat to get to go.  And I’m glad you’ve not tarnished that memory by destroying the home with modern changes.  I think it very wise of you to have restored it to its former glory.  My only concern on that note is as to where you plan to put the babies’ room or rooms._   
  
_I think the second or third floor would do nicely.  Oh I do hope you have many children.  That house as well as our own deserves the sound of little feet running through them again._   
  
_Affectionately yours,_ _Your future Mother-in-law,_ _Narcissia Malfoy._   
  
Harry blinked utterly confused.  How the hell had his plan gone this far side ways in the same day as he’d hatched it?  Scratching his head with his quill he tried to think of what to say to these people.   
  
[Okay you’re stressing about something.  What is it?] Draco’s voice filtered in.   
  
[Don’t want to spoil the secret.] Harry sighed mentally.   
  
[Okay...  Well tell me whom the letters were from?]   
  
[Molly and your parents.]   
  
Draco paused for a moment and thought about that.  [Okay, no way Molly’s got you this tongue-tied.  So that leaves my family.] Draco smirked.  [I’m not going to guess what you’re talking about.  But I suggest you handle my parents as if you were playing a game of strip chess.  And each move you make that’s wrong is going to cost you some cloths.]   
  
[Thank you.  Now I’m picturing sitting naked in front of your parents.] Harry shuddered.   
  
[Well we could always practice when we get back to the apartment... I think you’d look lovely naked and playing chess.]   
  
[Not going to touch that.] Harry smirked.   
  
[So did you tell them about the wedding?] Draco stretched his shoulders as he walked into the next shop.   
  
[Yep.]   
  
[Yeah... let me guess... “We wish you were a pure blood girl, but you’re going to help us have grand kids so marry him and start fucking his gorgeous ass so he can start plopping out with the grand babies.”?] Draco smirked as he made his selections.   
  
[Close enough.] Harry smirked.   
  
[Okay, that means Father will want to have a talk... tell him you don’t want to stress him during the holidays, but do it in such a way that it comes off as you want to have the talk, just not before new years.] Draco smirked as he realized his father was going to KNOW he’d helped Harry on this.   
  
[And your mother?]   
  
[She’s easier.  Yes, we’ll have babies; YES we want her input on the wedding.  And YES, she sees the rings when we see them during the holidays.] Draco added with a smirk.   
  
[Assuming we’re going to see them?]   
  
[I’d hope so.  Or those letters you’re holding would be howlers.] Draco started paying for his selection.   
  
[True enough.  Okay, thanks.  I’ll write your dad first.] Harry sent a mental hug and went to the task at hand.   
  
_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_   
  
_Yes, your wife’s letter did express a desire to help with the wedding.  And I think that’s a wonderful idea.  She probably knows more about what is needed then Draco and I put together.  Experience and passion are the best guides._   
  
_Now, I do want to have a talk with you.  Because I have my worries about our marriage.  I’ve never had a stable family life.  And I’m scared that I’ll foul this up one way or another.  May I humbly request we postpone the talk till after the holidays?  I want to be totally focused on the conversation so I can ask the questions I need to ask.  Is that okay?_   
  
_I’ll be writing your lovely wife shortly and letting her know this, but since Christmas break starts on the 13 th and we’ll hopefully be arriving that night at my Aunt and Uncles... I believe we’ll be on our way to your home the night of the 15th and be able to stay through till mid day to evening on the 17th.  That’ll leave us the 18th to go to London for my surprise for Draco.  And after that we have some other stops, and then a few days that we’ll probably go out and do some last minute shopping and plotting for the party on the 31st that’ll go on through the 1st.  I’m going to talk to Draco as to if we’re going to be holding a Christmas day thing.  I know Christmas Eve and Christmas morning we’ll be alone. But that leaves the afternoon open if you want it.  And the evening at the Weasley’s._   
  
_I’ll explain everything tonight to Draco so hopefully he’ll be able to help me plan tonight._   
  
_Sincerely,_ _Harry J. Potter_   
  
Harry rolled his shoulders and rubbed his neck.  That was easier then he’d thought it should be.  He glanced at his parchment and magiced it mint green before picking up his ink and deciding he’d better write Mrs. Malfoy before he lost his nerve to.   
  
_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_   
  
_A true pleasure it was to receive your letter.  Yes, I can’t wait for the wedding myself, and I’m so glad you offered your help.  I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you’ll be there for input and to help me find a planner and to help me learn exactly what I’m supposed to do.  We need all the help you’re willing and able to give._   
  
_As for the children.  Our goal right now is to wait till after the wedding and after we graduate.  So that hopefully with in a few weeks of graduating this year, we’ll have a little time to our selves and then a little one on the way.  I know what it’s like to be in a small family, and I can tell you know I want a big family.  I won’t even mind carrying the children myself if it’s possible.  Something about that just... is appealing to me._   
  
_Now as I told your husband, I think I’ve refined our winter holiday plans a little bit.  Let me know if this works well with your times you need for what you’ve got planned._   
  
_The train will be taking us to London on the 13 th, I’m planning on being at my Aunt and Uncle’s till the 15th and by that evening being at your lovely home.  Now if at all possible I’d like to spend till the 17th, either mid day or early evening with your family.  And then traveling to the hotel I have reserved for the 17th and 18th for Draco.  I’m going to pamper him something fierce if he’ll let me.  Then on the 19th we’ll be traveling to the Weasley’s to have the traditional pre Christmas Weasley party.  Then we’ll be traveling to my house on the 20th.  That’ll give us a few days to get settled and to go out if the need arises.  I have a few small romantic things planned between the 20th and the 24th.  On the 24th we’ll have a small romantic Christmas Eve together and then share Christmas morning together.  Now as I told Lucius, Christmas brunch through evening is totally open if you’re free we’ll be where ever is convenient for you.  Then that evening we’ve got the Weasley’s Christmas party in the evening.  Then on the 26th it’ll be back to my home and we’ll be spending time together and running errands till the party on the 31st and 1st.  Draco and I are trying to decide if we want to have people over between that, and most likely will.  So if you want to stop by, just let me know what days work for you._   
  
_I’ll have the actual invitations ready to send out before Halloween.  My goal is to get everything set by then.  I can’t wait to see you there._   
  
_And I can’t wait to show you the rings._   
  
_Sincerely,_ _Harry J. Potter_   
  
Harry smiled to himself and then gently tied the two letters together, after tying them shut.  Then he touched each and put a fancy version of his own personal seal on each.  He grinned and tied them to the Alaquar.   
  
“Thanks again.” He smiled as the bird bowed low and took off out the open window.  He stretched again and reached out mentally to Draco.   
  
[Well I wrote to them.] Harry snuggled with Draco mentally.   
  
[Good.  I’m glad you’re on a writing if not speaking term with my parents.] Draco snuggled back.  [It makes me happy.]   
  
[That was the reason I started it.] Harry smiled.  [I’m going to leave Ron up here to sleep off your fuck session.] Harry grinned.   
  
[Heading back with out us?]   
  
[No, I have to pick up some things in the open-air market, things that I don’t want to send Dobby or Kreature out to get.] Harry smiled softly as he snuggled his lover’s mental form.   
  
[Open air market, are you going to try to cook for me?] Harry smirked at the jibe.   
  
[Yes.]   
  
[GOODIE GOODIE GOODIE!] Draco’s mental energy nearly doubled at the enthusiastic burst of joy he put out.   
  
[Someone’s in a good mood.]   
  
[You’re cooking.  Of course I’m happy.] Draco mentally turned and kissed Harry’s strong jaw.   
  
[Well I figured we could talk about my plans for Christmas and see if you’ll like them all.] Harry cuddled up to Draco.   
  
[So I get to know do I?] Draco gave a cheshercat grin.   
  
[Yes, my little Drake.  You get to know.]   
  
[Pet names?]   
  
[Don’t like it?]   
  
[Dunno.] Draco shrugged, weighing the name on its merits in his head.   
  
[At any rate, can you come back here and get Ron and I’ll meet the pair of you here and we’ll head back.  Oh, Cedric needs you to cast the spell again on him....] Harry bit his lip.   
  
[Okay... and what’s got you worried about that?]   
  
[He wants to spend Christmas with his dad.] Harry let it hang there.   
  
[Oh... um... wow... you know... I hadn’t even thought about telling his dad he was a live.] Draco looked at Harry for a moment.  [Okay, how does one tell someone their dead son, dead for the better part of four years, isn’t dead anymore?]   
  
[I told him I wanted to talk to him at the castle.] Harry toed the ground.   
  
[You’re expecting Cedric to just walk in and say hi right?] Draco squinted at Harry’s mental form.   
  
[Yeah.....] Harry shrugged.   
  
[Right, and when his father dies of a heart attack....]   
  
[We have the best nurse and the best sphinx in the world at Hogwarts.]   
  
[Awww....] Draco melted at the compliment.   
  
[I love you.] Harry snuggled with Draco.  [I’ll be back soon.] He slowly slipped away and looked at Ron’s ass still out in the open.   
  
“I’m going to the market, I’ll be back shortly, Draco’s on his way, sleep while you can.” Harry added as he closed the door.   
  
“What should I do?” Cedric poked his head out the door.   
  
“Don’t float too far away, Draco’s coming to do the spell again for you.” Harry waved and walked out the door.   
  


***

  
  
The Hogsmead open-air market had started up over the last summer.  It consisted of a new street that had been woodland, which had 27 shops on both sides of the long street.  Harry smiled as he walked up to the gates of the market.  He’d been coming here since last summer to get food to cook for himself.  Not caring that the Dursley’s had never figured out where he was getting the odd foods he cooked for himself.   
  
He walked up to the first vendor; a portly balding man who had various cuts of beef magically sealed in the open air.   
  
“Arry!” The man called out to him.   
  
“Bruce, I’m glad you’re here today.” Harry walked up only to get a great bear hug in the man’s burly arms.   
  
“Wat can I get you Arry?” The French accent thick on the man’s tongue.   
  
“I need a few things actually.” He smiled.   
  
“And wat can I do for my dearest of friends Arry?” The merchant smiled.   
  
“I need three stakes, prime cut.  Beef if you have it today.  I need a few pork loins, and a pork roast if you have it as well.” Harry looked around Bruce’s goods.   
  
“Arry, you know me.  I ave anyting you could ever want.” Bruce gave a hearty laugh before producing a short fat black walnut wand that had little animals carved into it.  He waved the wand and Harry’s order began to package itself.   
  
“Bruce, do you know if Gretchen is in?” He looked down the long line of vendors and shoppers.   
  
“Aye, tat se is boy, tat se is.” His thick accent polluting his words.   
  
“Good, I’m going to need to see her about some herbs.” He smiled.   
  
“Is it true my boy?” Bruce leaned in close and whispered in the big man’s best conspiratorial stage whisper.   
  
“Is what true Bruce?” Harry smiled, knowing that this had to be about Draco.   
  
“Word on te street is tat our Arry as gone and gotten is self a miser.” Bruce’s face alive with questions unspoken.   
  
“Ah.” Harry said in a very dramatic sigh.  “And what have I told you Bruce about believing in rumors?” Harry said back in a voice that showed he was playing along.   
  
“I as been told not to be believing such tings.” Bruce put his hand over his heart and fained fainting.   
  
“Well in most cases I’d say you’re right, you shouldn’t believe what people pass in rumors.  But...” He looked around like he was going to whisper some deep dark secret, “Draco and I are together, and plotting a wedding.” He held up the ring on its chain for Bruce to see.   
  
“Aw Arry, tat is amazing!” Bruce lifted him again into a giant bear hug that would have given even Hagrid fits.   
  
“That’s what I think too.” He smiled and hugged his friend back.  “Now, could you charm that to float with me, I’m going to need my hands free for a bit.” Harry motioned to the pile of magically wrapped packages.   
  
“Sure ting Arry.” Bruce pointed his stubby wand at the packages and they levitated beside Harry.   
  
“Thanks.” Harry waved and headed down the way, stopping every little bit to buy this and that for the meal he was working on for tonight.  He finally got to Gretchen’s booth, her long flowing curly red hair shining in the sun.   
  
“Lords and Ladies delight, we have the famous Harry Potter visiting us.” She tilted to the side and smirked, her ample bosom threatening to spill out of her bar wench outfit.  The lily-white top tight against her chest.  Her thick Irish accent rolling off her tongue like lies from a sailor fresh in port.   
  
“Gretchen, it’s been too long.” Harry grinned.   
  
“Picked up a paper this morning and got to look at your mug plastered across several pages.” She grinned as she walked up and hugged him.  “So, what do I owe your visit to?” She put her hand on the hip of her black skirt.   
  
“I’m cooking for my fiancée tonight, and I want it to be extra special.” Harry grinned as she pouted and then smirked at him.  “What?”   
  
“You’re tying the knot, to who?” She smirked, challenging him to say it.   
  
“I, Harold James Potter the first will be marrying the Malfoy Heir, Draco Alister Malfoy!” He shouted aloud, smirking at her.   
  
“Good.” She smiled softly.  “Didn’t want you ashamed or anything.” She moved over to her small stand.  “What are you cooking?”   
  
“Country style ribs, made from sliced pork loin, a roast, and some beef...” He smirked.   
  
“Ah.” She pulled out a burgundy colored rose wood wand that had a wild thorn rose carving embossing the side.  “Then you’ll be wanting these.” She flashed her dazzling smile at him before summoning several small herb bags of fresh herbs.  “All picked this morning.” She grinned.   
  
“Only you Gretchen.” Harry smiled.  “I trust your taste better then anyone on this whole street.” He smiled and kissed her hand.   
  
“And just when will I be meeting the Future Mr. Potter?” She smirked at the gesture of kissing her hand.   
  
“As soon as I feel he can handle the open air market.  He’s... been a bit tetchy lately.” Harry saw her smirk.  “What?”   
  
“Caring for him like he was already yours I see.” She said, her Irish tongue dancing in her mouth as she talked.   
  
“Ever since we mated... we’ve understood what we were supposed to be to each other.  And... dunno really the pieces just fit.” He blushed as she gave him a knowing smirk.  “Not what I meant.”   
  
“Sure it wasn’t.” She grinned.  “And what beef dish are you fixing?”   
  
“Stakes.” Harry watched her eyes dart with joy.   
  
“Rosemary, sage, thyme, and some other very nice herbs.” She summoned them to the pile.  “Usual payment?” She batted her eyes at him.   
  
“What’s all this then?” Harry turned to see Seamus smirking behind him.   
  
“I’m about to pay the lovely woman.” He smirked, leaned in and made a mark with his wand that glowed.  “There you go.  An authorized mark for my account for you to be paid from it.” He smiled.  “Be sure to send that to William.  He’s a dear to take care of these things.”   
  
“William?” Seamus raised and eyebrow as Harry waved good bye to Gretchen.   
  
“My accountant.”   
  
“You’re what?” Seamus snorted.   
  
“My accountant.  I mean I do have a diverse portfolio and it helps to have someone whose job is ONLY to make sure everything is handled.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Just how much are you worth?” Seamus goggled.   
  
“Let’s put it this way...” Harry looked around and cast a privacy charm.  “I had enough to start out buying 3 full businesses in Diagon Alley, and I’m a silent partner in over seven others, not to mention my 1/3 ownership of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.” Harry smirked at Seamus’ face.  “So I’m now worth nearly twenty times what I was worth first year.  Which, I looked into it, and I had roughly the same as all the Old blood families combine.” Harry smirked slightly.  “Draco has no clue.” He smiled.   
  
“You’ve not bothered to tell him?”   
  
“He’s not bothered to ask.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“That why your cloths changed over the summer?” Seamus looked at the slightly more fitted clothing Harry was wearing.   
  
“I decided to find myself this summer Seamus.  I died last year.  Died in the Forbidden Forest at the hands of a mad man who killed my parents and so many of my friends.  And then I came back.  It changed how I look at things Seamus.” He took his friend’s shoulder and walked with him a ways.  “I changed.” Harry sighed.  “I realized what was the point of all that gold if I didn’t do something about it.” He shrugged.  “So I started spending it on others, keeping businesses going.  Hell, I have money in the Prophet too.” He smiled a wry.   
  
“Bloody hell.” Seamus remarked.   
  
“Yep.” Harry smiled.  “Don’t go telling people though, please?” Harry gave a smile before hugging Seamus.  “After all, it’s not exactly entirely my doing.  It’s the family money. After all, the family did invent the deathly hallows.”   
  
“Excuse me... I thought you just... but you couldn’t have... could you... I...” Seamus froze.   
  
“Yeah, Great Uncle Ignotus Peverell invented the first invisibility cloak. Still got it too, and it’s still got its full power.” Harry smiled softly.  “Family heirloom.” He nodded.  “Just like the Death Stick became mine last year.  And I had and then lost the resurrection stone.”   
  
“Bloody hell, you mean they’re real too?” Seamus sighed.   
  
“Yep.” Harry nodded as they walked towards the inn where he’d left Ron.  “Only I know where they lay now.  And I refuse to pass that weight to any one else.” He said answering Seamus’ unasked question.  “Though I’m tempted to study them myself and see if I can learn from them.” Harry gave a small smile.  “But, I have a question now, where’s Dean?” Seamus blushed.   
  
“Well um... he...” Seamus blushed deeper.   
  
“What is he doing?” Harry smirked.   
  
“He went to buy some flavored lube.” Seamus blushed three darker shades of red.   
  
“Ah.” Harry patted Seamus on the back.  “Well be sure to taste test them, by licking his shaft after jerking him off with it.” Seamus gaped at Harry who hugged him and went inside the inn.   
  
[Honey I’m home.]   
  


***

  
  
[What ever that smell is coming from... is divine.] Harry smiled as Draco mentally uncurled from a nap.   
  
[Well I’m getting ready to check on it.] Harry sent a mental snuggle to his mate.   
  
[Well no matter what you have to tell me, this food is going to be consumed with utter love and gluttony on my part.] Draco smirked mentally from where he’d laid down in his nook to nap when they’d gotten back.  He’d focused with his new wand that Harry had given him from his father, and had made it permanent.  Cedric was now a living undead person.  It’d worn him out so much so, that Harry had all but carried him all the way to the castle.   
  
[Feeling better?]   
  
[Yeah.  Still sleepy, but after a few days I’ll be back to normal.] Draco yawned mentally and physically.   
  
[Oh I heard back from Cedric’s dad.] Harry looked at the letter on the counter.   
  
[What did he have to say?]   
  
[He’ll be here tomorrow afternoon to talk.] Harry’s mental voice deadpanned.   
  
[Awwww.] Draco snuggled Harry’s mental form. [You want me there?]   
  
[Oh hell yes.] Harry smirked.  [You get the joy of explaining yourself to him.]   
  
[Right, Mr. Diggory, I shoved my wand up your son’s ghostly hole and dragged his soul back to the land of the living by his ass hole.] Draco smirked to himself as he looked out the castle watching the sun set.   
  
[Yeah, I’d pay to watch him sputter about that.] Harry added a little more seasoning as he turned the pork loin in the skillet.  He pointed his wand over his shoulder and changed settings on the roast.   
  
[Gods I hope it’s done soon.] Draco stretched out on the window seat.   
  
[Nearly.] Harry shot back.   
  
[GOOD!] Draco let Harry feel how the smells along were effecting him.   
  
[I’ll just nip in the other room and set the table.]   
  
[Table?]   
  
[Yeah, I made a dinning room while you were sleeping.]   
  
[And where did you put it?] Draco mentally went over his map of the apartment in his head.   
  
[I expanded the breakfast nook, so now the nook comes off of a full sized dinning room.] Harry changed the map in Draco’s head to show him where he was talking about.   
  
[Ah, so we have another room with out all the trouble of the nook being gone.] Draco grinned.   
  
[Yep.] Harry smirked as he finished setting the last bits of cooking before heading into the dinning room.  [Gods I’m going to miss this place when we graduate.] Harry sighed.   
  
[Yeah... we finally get a great place to shag all over... and we have to leave it in under a year.] Draco sighed with him.   
  
[But tonight is not about unhappy things.] Harry used his new wand to charm the place settings and to decorate the room.   
  
[Agreed.] Draco smiled as he stroked the pane of glass in front of him.   
  
[Okay, dinner is served.] Harry spelled the cooked food in on the plates and platters, a feast fit for a king.   
  


***

  
  
“You want to take _me_ where?” Draco crossed his arms and looked at Harry like he’d lost his mind.   
  
“To the Dursleys’ home... only for a day or two...” Harry cringed, he’d feared Draco would be against it.   
  
“Those horrid muggle relatives of yours?” Draco seemed to seek clarifications.  “The ones who used to beat and starve you... When they weren’t locking you under the stairs.” He looked like he was on the verge of doing wandless magic long distance just then.   
  
“Yeah... but like the hag said... they...”   
  
“And you want to spend TWO whole days with them?” Draco cut across him.  “Harry... I... gods.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Okay... now that I’m done with my tantrum.” Draco took a deep breath.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I’m assuming there’s a reason why you want to go there?” Harry nodded.  “And that reason would be?”   
  
“To get the last of my things out of there, give them my Christmas presents to them, and to let them meet the love of my life.” He reached out and held Draco’s hand.   
  
“Flatter will get you no where Mr. Potter.” Draco scowled at him.   
  
“What about bribery?”   
  
“What we talking?”   
  
“I have a lovely old muggle bed at my old home... I’d love to break it in...” Harry smirked with satisfaction as Draco gave him a grin.   
  
“Or is that get broken in on it?” Draco kidded him.   
  
“Maybe a bit of both.” Harry leaned in and kissed Draco firmly on the lips.   
  
“Okay, but on one condition.” Draco held up his hand.   
  
“I’m not going to let you hurt them.”   
  
“Okay two conditions.” Harry raised an eyebrow.  “The first being I can get as kinky as I want in your old bedroom over this two day period.”   
  
“I can agree to that.” Harry smiled, already liking the tone of where this was going.   
  
“The second, if they start fucking with either you or me, or any combination of that with any noun... I reserve the right to retaliate in so much that I won’t do lasting damage to their stupid muggle persons.” Draco made a face.   
  
“Took a lot just then didn’t it?”   
  
“Oh gods yes.” Draco sighed.  “But do we have a deal?”   
  
“Yes.” Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s hand.  “I can agree to you striking back, IF they are overly horrible.” Draco eyed him.  “I mean yelling at me or us is one thing, but throwing a punch is another.”   
  
“Throwing a ....” Draco’s eyes widened.  “And you’re not letting me end them now why?”   
  
“Because somewhere in my heart I love them.”   
  
“Again, you’re not letting me end them why?” Draco said as he stuck half a pork loin strip in his mouth.   
  
“Because I’m not going to let the stupid bastard in charge of magical creature laws get a chance to say he has proof you are a dangerous beast and need put down.” Harry stroked Draco’s hand.   
  
“Right... like me eating the moron the other day....”   
  
“Was totally justified.”   
  
“Riiiigghht.” Draco smirked.   
  
“Just like me punching Scrimjaw in the face was justified.”   
  
“You didn’t!?”   
  
“Yep, knocked him right over the Weasley’s hedge.  I didn’t exactly like what he was saying.”   
  
“About this?” Draco turned Harry’s hand over and the scar of Umbridge’s work still shone dully on the back of his hand.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Didn’t believe you?”   
  
“Said she was in the right and he believed her, basically.”   
  
“Stupid him.” Draco nodded with himself.   
  
“That’s what I thought.” Harry smirked.   
  
“Gods if people knew how stupid the ministry was some times...”   
  
“They’d what, not vote?” Harry snickered.   
  
“Oh!” Draco frowned.  “You know what I mean.” He huffed but finished the pork loin in his mouth.  “GODS you’re a sinfully good cook.”   
  
“Thank the Dursleys.”   
  
“I just might.” Draco smirked.  “What day are we going?”   
  
“The 13 th.  And we’ll be leaving on the 15th.  Then I’ve arranged it with your fokes to be at the Manor till the 17th.  Then I have a surprise in London for you till the 19th.  And then on the 19th through the 20th we’ll be at the Burrow with the Weasleys.  And then after that it’s to my estate till Christmas.  Now Christmas day we have a bit of a packed day.  We get the morning to our selves.”   
  
“GOOD.” Draco smiled.   
  
“And then afternoon till evening with your parents, if they can fit us in.  I think Lucius’ latest letter said they’d be in either France or Switzerland by then, and they’ll be sure to give us instructions on how to apperate there.  And then that evening its back to the Burrow for Christmas night with the Weasleys.  Then its back to my home... well mine for now.  I’ll be calling it ours when we’re married.” Harry leaned up and kissed Draco gently.  “And then we have from the 26th to the 31st to get all the details ready for our party on the 31st to the evening of the 1st.  And then we have the 2nd and the 3rd to ourselves again till we have to be on the train in the evening on the 3rd.  And back here by the 4th.”   
  
“Wow.” Draco sat there in shock.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You spent a lot of time planning this.” Draco just sat there with his jaw open.   
  
“Well yeah.  I want this to be big.  I’m kind of... well I’m embarrassed to say I FORGOT totally about Halloween this year.” Harry blushed.   
  
“You wont be doing that after the children are born.  I swear the holiday is MADE to give Children a reason to live.” Draco shook his head with a grin.   
  
“You may well have a point there.” Harry tilted his head.   
  
“Anyways, while you were busy planning Christmas I was busy planning Halloween.  Which most of which is a surprise.  But, I will tell you this, I got you presents, and we’re going to the feast.  Beyond that it’s a surprise.”   
  
“You just like to try to keep me on my toes, don’t you?”   
  
“Yep.” Draco smirked.   
  
“OH!” Harry grinned.  “Ran into Seamus today when I was picking up the supplies.   
  
“Oh?” Draco cut into the roast.   
  
“Yeah.  He asked me a few questions I was kind of shocked to hear out of his mouth and not yours.” Harry grinned sheepishly.   
  
“Oh really?” Draco sat his knife down.   
  
“Yeah...” Harry toed the ground.   
  
“And what exactly did our _dear_ Mr. Finnagin have to say for himself?” Draco said pointedly.   
  
“He asked me about my finances when I was telling him about William.”   
  
“Wait, who’s William?” Draco looked puzzled.   
  
“Oh he’s my accountant.”   
  
“You have an accountant?” Draco looked even more perplexed.   
  
“Well yeah, you think I manage the family fortune on my own?”   
  
“Back up.  Family fortune?” Draco raised an elegant eyebrow.   
  
“Um.. yeah.” Harry blushed.   
  
“Exactly how loaded are you?” Draco picked up his wine and studied it.   
  
“Well... um... first year I had roughly the same as all the other pure blood families...”   
  
“Oh... well that’s...”   
  
“put together...” Harry finished blushing, as Draco sputtered and almost dropped his wine.   
  
“Wait.. what... that’d... no way...” Draco sat back utterly in shock.  “That would mean you’re more rich then my father...” Draco smirked.   
  
“Well I was that rich in first year.  Then you add in the money from the thing in fourth year which I used to kind of buy a 1/3 owner ship of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.” Harry sipped his own wine.  “And from there more money poured in.  Till I was able to buy stock in seven or so businesses that start in Diagon Alley and branch out through out our world.  And I own three others out right.” Harry blushed as Draco’s jaw fell open.   
  
“Which ones?”   
  
“Which ones what?”   
  
“Which ones do you own?” Draco’s face was utter shock.   
  
“Well I own the Quidditch supply shop, and the Glad Rags shop, and I own one of the book stores that deals in the harder to find books.” Harry sipped his wine, pleased this was going better then he’d hoped.   
  
“And the ones you’ve got your quill in?” Draco leaned forward.   
  
“Flourish and Blots, The magical animal Emporium, The Owl Emporium, the Ice Cream Parlor, The Leaky Cauldron, The Apothecary, Olivander’s, and a few others...” Harry downed the last of his wine.   
  
“Like?”   
  
“The Prophet... and a few others I’m not going to say...” Harry marveled at Draco’s shocked expression.   
  
“Oh my gods.” Draco sat there in silence for a while.  “Holy fuck, you’re going to be loaded for a long LONG time.” He stared at Harry like he had never seen him before.  “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” He just looked so shocked.   
  
“Well you never asked about my finances.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“Your finances.  Hell I thought you were dependent on the muggles for money.” Draco just started shaking his head.   
  
“Well I kind of was for a while.  I couldn’t use my money with out them knowing about it and attempting to force me out of it.  But honestly they’d have gotten no real pleasure out of it.  And this way I can help people.” He smiled warmly at Draco.  “Cuz every once in a while people need money for this or that, and I’m the silent partner that doesn’t mind helping out.” Harry smiled.  “I died back last May, and realized I had all that money that would just stay in the vault and draw dust.” He looked Draco in the eye.  “So when I came back and had a few days to think, I started putting my money to work helping rebuild our world.  I very silently own about a 1/5 of St. Mongo’s.  They’ve helped me out so much over the years, and they’re a training hospital for healers.  So I really feel I’m giving back.”   
  
“Harry, you’ve got me curious now... how many homes do you have?” Draco looked at him seriously.   
  
“Well I own Number 12 out right because of Sirius.  And I own my ancestral home’s plot in Godric’s Hollow.  And..., that’s it for now.” Harry shrugged.  “Been thinking about finding somewhere for us that we can kind of make JUST ours.” He smiled.   
  
“Harry?”   
  
“Yeah?” Draco got up and calmly walked around the table, kissing Harry back in his chair.  He didn’t stop kissing Harry even when his chair toppled over, he just kept on kissing him.   
  


***

  
  
“Gods.” Harry nervously shuffled as he walked towards the Head Mistress’ office.   
  
“Relax.” Draco hugged him as they walked, Cedric walking behind them.   
  
“I can’t.  I don’t want to do this wrong.” Harry sighed.   
  
“You’ll do fine.” Cedric smiled.   
  
“Easy for you to say, I have to be the one to tell him.” Harry sighed again.   
  
“You will do fine.” Draco patted his back as they gave the password and took the stairs up to McGonagall’s office.   
  
“Professor?” Harry knocked.   
  
“Do come in Mr. Potter.” McGonagall called through the large oak door.  Harry and Draco walked in, they left the door slight ajar and nodded to McGonagall, and they’d explained everything to her by now.  While she’d been shocked at first, she understood and accepted things now.  It was Cedric’s father that they were worried about at this moment.   
  
“Mr. Diggory.” Harry shook Amos’ hand.   
  
“Harry my boy... I... I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you.” Amos sighed.   
  
“Not your fault.  I completely understand.” Harry shook his hand.   
  
“Thanks.” He gave a weak smile.  “What’s all this about anyways?”   
  
“Well... you know about me being a Dragon Lord right?” Amos nodded, he’d been keeping up with the Prophet’s reports.  “Well what they’ve not been saying is that Draco is part Sphinx.” Amos blinked and looked at Draco and then shrugged.   
  
“What’s that got to do with anything?” Amos just sort of frowned at Harry, not sure yet why he was even here.   
  
“It’s important because... well he summoned someone to help me get over a trauma in my past... someone we couldn’t even see till his powers started coming out.”   
  
“But what’s that got to do with me?” Amos was hoping this wasn’t going where he thought it might.  His son was dead and gone, and he was still grieving for him.  And somewhere in his heart he knew if Draco Malfoy had disturbed his son’s eternal rest he’d kill him.   
  
“I summoned Cedric with out realizing it.” Amos froze.  Not sure if he should kill Draco or ask the questions that flooded his mind.   
  
“Like I said, we couldn’t see him till Draco’s powers started bleeding through. Anyways... Draco... made him so I could see and talk to him... but it had a funny little side effect...”   
  
“W-wha...” Amos was struggling to talk.  Fear and anger and grief welling up inside of him.   
  
“This.” Cedric said as he opened the door and walked in.  “The side effect was he made me physical again.  Sort of.  I’m still... not exactly alive and not exactly dead.  But I am physical again.” He looked down at his Hufflepuff uniform he’d decided on wearing.   
  
“Mr. Diggory.” Harry pulled the attention back on him.  “He’s been back for a few days now... and he’s started taking tests again.”   
  
“Took me ages to figure out how to use a wand again.” Cedric blushed.  He left out that Harry had had to send away for several special cores before they settled on a Thestral’s tail hair that let him work with a wand again.   
  
“You always were talented.” Amos rubbed the tear out of his eye.   
  
“I’m home dad.” Cedric hugged his father.  “I’m home.” He cried against his father’s forehead.   
  
[You thinking what I’m thinking?] Harry sent to Draco.   
  
[Cedric knows how to find us if his dad wants to talk.] Draco added back.   
  
“We’ll give you some alone time.” Harry bowed him and Draco out rather gracefully, saving their escape running for after they were out of eye sight.   
  


***

  
  
“Thanks.” Cedric said later as he hugged Harry and Draco on their couch.   
  
“He take it well?” Draco smiled warmly.   
  
“We talked.  Spent a lot of time asking questions... things I don’t remember about the other side.” Cedric shrugged.   
  
“Is he okay?” Harry looked up from his textbook.   
  
“Yeah, he’s glad I want to come home.  Said my room’s still ready for me.  And Hufflepuff said they’d give me a bed if I wanted it.” He smiled as he pulled back and sat on the couch.   
  
“Well you’re welcome to crash here as much as you like.” Harry smiled at him.   
  
“Yeah, our apartment is your apartment.”   
  
“Yeah... but I’ve got a couple more years of schooling to go.” Cedric smiled.   
  
“Oh yeah... you were a year or so ahead of us... weren’t you?” Harry blushed.   
  
“Yep.  I was older.  I’ll be here a little while longer then the pair of you.  I’ll probably keep this place clean if you want to visit.” Cedric smiled.   
  
“Oh shove off.” Draco playfully smacked Cedric’s leg.   
  
“I know.” Cedric grinned wickedly.   
  
“So, what are you doing for Halloween?” Harry eyed Draco over his book’s pages.   
  
“Well I... um... well, I wasn’t for sure.” Cedric shrugged.   
  
“You have plans.” Draco picked up a book and started writing something in it.   
  
“I do?  Since when?” Cedric blinked.   
  
“Since I made them for you?” Draco smirked at Harry.   
  
[What’d you do?] Harry frowned.   
  
“That would be telling.” Draco said over his book, his mental walls up firmly.   
  
“What would be telling?” Cedric looked confused.   
  
“He asked me what I’d done and I told him it’d be telling.” Draco kept on writing notes.   
  
“So do I get to know what you did?” Cedric turned towards Draco fully and waited.   
  
“I got you a date.” He turned the page and started sketching something out.   
  
“A date with whom?” Harry and Cedric said in unison.   
  
“Just someone who wanted to stick _their_ wands up your ass.” Draco smirked.   
  
“What?” Cedric blushed.   
  
“Who’d you invite?” Harry raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Oh just Wood and Flint.”   
  
“YOU DIDN’T?!” Cedric went from red to white in seconds.   
  
“Yeah, they were happy to hear you’re alive.  Happier still to hear you’re hole was open for business.  Said something about wanting to plow you into the floor.” Draco went back to writing as if he’d just tell them the weather report.   
  
“What?” Cedric looked even more worried.   
  
“Don’t worry so much.  You’ll get wrinkles.” Draco smirked over his notebook.   
  
“Easy for you to say.” Cedric sat there stunned.   
  
“Just accept the gift.” Draco looked at him over the top of his notebook.  “Please?”   
  
“Okay.” Cedric blushed again.   
  


***

  
  
Harry was happy when the wand from Olivander arrived.  The detailing on the dragon scale handles was laced with power distribution runes that would let him have a finer control over the wand.  He’d used it with out any harm coming to the wand and was quite happy with it.  He kept it on him at all times in a special compartment he had made in the other side of his cloths, getting used to using it in his non dominate hand.  He’d gotten to where he could hold both wands and only cast out of them one at a time. But casting two different spells, that was proving more difficult then he had thought.   
  
He’d reached out through his contacts at the rare book shop to see if there was anything they could do on wand lore for him.  And he’d sent a letter to Tim to ask about dual wielding wands to him.  Tim was looking for records of it to see what he could dig up on it, and frankly Harry trusted him to tell him if he found anything or not.  He’d been practicing when Draco found him one day and had to explain what he’d been up to.  Draco had scolded him for keeping something like that from him but then sent an inquiry into the house elves who organized his family’s library to see if they could find anything.  So far none of their sources had turned up anything useful.   
  


***

  
  
[Anyone ever tell you, that you snore?] Draco rolled over in bed and cuddled with Harry’s half awake form early in the morning Halloween.   
  
[Never had anyone get close enough to tell.] Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek.   
  
[Happy Halloween.] Draco smiled and nuzzled Harry.   
  
[Trick-or-treat?] Harry giggled.   
  
[I beg your pardon?] Draco mentally raised an eyebrow.   
  
[Must just be a muggle thing... they dress up and go door to door begging candies.] Harry sent a mental image of classical trick-or-treating to Draco.   
  
[Oh.] Draco smirked suddenly.  [I much rather like what popped into my head when you first said that.] Draco sent back an image of someone going door to door, saying trick-or-treat and blowing the guys at the door who said trick and getting blown from the guys who said treat.   
  
[I... wow.] Harry’s cock began to harden.   
  
[And score one for early morning sex.] Draco mentally accepted a drink from a room full of hims who were clapping for his success.   
  
[Think rather highly of yourself do you?]   
  
[Yep.  And then some.] Harry didn’t have time to comment as Draco’s warm wet mouth wrapped around his rapidly expanding pole and began to do sinful things to it.   
  
[Gawwww] Harry’s mind went blank as he laid back and enjoyed the blowjob.   
  
[So sophisticated.]   
  
[Less talk more suck.] Harry mentally grunted at Draco.   
  
[Grog suck cock.] Draco mentally sent to Harry in a faux caveman voice.   
  
Harry buried his hand into Draco’s hair and began to fuck up into Draco’s wet mouth.  Mentally and physically moaning as he skull fucked his lover.  He was panting as Draco fondled his balls and slowly massaged his sack.   
  
[Close...] Harry’s strangled cry met Draco’s mental ears.   
  
[Cum...] Draco started chanting at Harry, whispering dozens of dirty words, naughty acts, and other things to push Harry over the edge.   
  
[“DRACO!”] Harry shouted in both his mind and from his lips.  His orgasm following quickly as he shot deep in Draco’s throat.  He stroked Draco’s cheek and smiled warmly down at him, his mind and body both blissed out.  He felt so at peace he moaned when Draco finally let go of him and sat up.   
  
[Time for round two...] Draco held Harry’s hard cock and slipped it into his magically lubed hole, sitting down in a reverse cowgirl position, riding on Harry’s cock for all he was worth.   
  


***

  
  
Harry eventually woke up again, a smile on his face and a silk bathrobe sitting on the bed for him.  He grinned and slipped it on and nothing else.  Wondering what Draco had planned.  He walked out into the hall and could smell breakfast cooking.  He blinked as he walked into the kitchen to find the meal magically cooking itself.   
  
“I know how you feel about the Weasley house, and what you felt when you saw Molly do this the first time.” Draco slid behind him and sucked on his ear.   
  
“Gods... I...” Harry wiped a tear from his eye.  The thought and feeling of seeing someone using magic for him making him weep with joy.   
  
“And I’m going to do some things around the house once we’re married.” Draco sucked on Harry’s ear.   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Yeah, someone’s got to install the sex play room.” Draco licked the shell of Harry’s ear.  “Not to mention, someone’s got to enjoy you.” Draco lifted the back of the robe up.  “Especially this.” He muttered a lubricating charm and slid his hard cock into Harry’s warm tunnel.   
  
“GODS!” Harry moaned, bent over the island in their kitchen.   
  
“I love you.” Draco said warmly against Harry’s neck as he sucked and licked it.  His cock and balls hanging out the fly of his black silk boxers.  Draco’s throbbing prick fucking his fiancée’s spell slicked arse with ease.   
  
“Love... you... too...” Harry panted as he fucked back against Draco’s cock.  Moaning like a wanton whore as he rode his lover’s fuck stick.   
  
“Gods... still so tight...” Draco moaned as he sank balls deep into his lover’s tight hole.   
  
“SOOO FUCKING GOOD!” Harry thrashed around as Draco’s cock head raked across the throbbing bundle of nerves that covered Harry’s prostate.   
  
“Glad to know.” Draco said in a husky voice as he pushed in and out of Harry’s entrance.  “You’ve got me so close Harry....” Draco smirked as he buried himself in deep and started spraying his cum, his cock head right next to Harry’s prostate. Each throbbing shot sending molten hot cum across Harry’s sensitive prostate.   
  
“OH FUCK!” Harry screamed as he emptied himself against the table.   
  
“Someone enjoyed himself.” Harry blushed as Draco’s hands gently found his cheek and stroked him tenderly.  “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” Harry turned his head and kissed Draco in a lover’s kiss, Draco’s cock still up his ass.  They kissed on through Draco’s next orgasm, and his slow love making with Harry against the table.  Minutes and hours simply melting together as the pair of them celebrated not the holiday, but each other and their love for one another.   
  


***

  
  
“You two look chipper.” Ron said over his morning juice as he watched Harry and Draco walking in holding hands.   
  
“Harry is So a screamer.” Draco leaned over and kissed his lover to cut off his retort.   
  
“Right...” Ron grinned and sipped his juice.   
  
“Ron, what are you doing for Halloween?” Harry tilted his head.   
  
“Well... if you must know.” Ron blushed horribly.  “Draco made plans for me.” His blush creeping down his cheeks.   
  
“Really?” Harry turned to Draco with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“Yep.” Draco buttered some toast as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.  “Tell him what you’re doing Ron.” Ron turned a darker shade or red.   
  
“I’ve got a date.” Ron looked down.   
  
“Oh?  Is that all?  Who with?” Harry smiled down playing his curiosity as to whom Draco fixed Ron up with.   
  
“The Slytherin and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams.”   
  
“What?” Harry dead panned.   
  
“I’m going to be going out on a date with the...”   
  
“I heard you... but... um... that’s a LOT of guys...” Harry looked at Draco.   
  
“He likes sex, they’re horny guys... seems like a match made... well not in heaven... but at least in Ron’s pants... or out of them if you think about it...” Draco’s tone going from explaining to humor to thoughtful as he talked.   
  
“But still... isn’t that a lot of guys” Harry snuggled Draco.   
  
“Yep, but Ron can take it.” Draco leaned over and kissed Ron and then kissed Harry.  “Besides, he’ll have his presents to use.” Harry and Ron both cocked their head. “Presents?” The confused pair rattled off.   
  
“Yep.  They should be... ah mail’s here.” Their small group all turned to the steady flow of owls into the room with the morning mail.  Draco smirked as several owls came right for him.  “Excellent.”   
  
Harry goggled at the amount of birds that landed with several packages of various sizes and shapes in front of Draco.  He, Ron, and most of the hall if the truth be told, were carefully counting.  Seventeen owls, twenty-one packages all of them for Draco.  Harry and Ron exchanged a worried glance, one felt across the room at the Hufflepuff table where Cedric was eating with his housemates.   
  
“Draco....” Harry’s voice shook with his fear.   
  
“Yeah?” Draco had pulled out a small note pad and was checking off things, he looked up with a glee in his eye.   
  
“What’s all this?” Harry tried to ask with a bit of pleasure, and not as much fear as he felt.   
  
“Oh, this is for tonight.” Draco grinned.   
  
“Who’s tonight?” Harry’s eyes reflecting the panic his voice held.   
  
“Ours, our friends, and even people I don’t like.” Draco went back to his note pad.   
  
“You’ve done something massive... haven’t you.”   
  
“Yeah, pretty much.” Draco looked Harry in the eyes and nodded enthusiastically.   
  
“And you’re expecting everyone to... play along?” Harry feared the answer.   
  
“Obey’s the word I was looking for.” Draco corrected with a shake of his hand and a wave of his pencil.   
  
“Obey?”   
  
“Yep.” Draco didn’t even bother looking up.   
  
“And... what are we obeying?” Harry hoped he wasn’t right.   
  
“Well... me, my rules... and my toys.” Draco gave a wicked smirk as he set the note pad down.   
  
[Draco...]   
  
[Scared Potter?] Draco raised an eyebrow at his lover.   
  
“What’s in the boxes?” Harry knew he’d never get anything out of Draco by asking anything but direct questions.   
  
“Oh, is that what you wanted to know.” Draco pointed his new wand.  “Harry’s box please, and Ron’s as well.” The pair of them met eyes, scared more that they had specific boxes all to themselves.  “Ah, Ron, be a prince and stand up please.” Ron gave him an incredulous look but stood up anyways.  “Thanks.” Draco stroked Ron’s hip.  “Now, for tonight, I thought we’d go something simple.” Draco snapped his fingers and Ron’s cloths vanished.   
  
“DRACO!” He shouted trying to cover himself.   
  
“Stop squirming.” Draco’s only admonishment.  “Now,” He said as he got Ron back into position.  “I thought we’d start with a cock harness.” The harness came out of the package and fitted itself around Ron’s cock and balls.  Lifting his balls and tightening his cock slightly.  “And a cock ring of course.” Ron goggled as the cock ring worked itself down his hardening shaft.  “Not to mention the ball stretcher.” A leather lace up ball stretcher wound itself around Ron’s balls.   
  
“Fuck.” Ron shuddered.   
  
“And I think Ron needs a little help...” A vibrating sound jumped out of the box and slide into Ron’s piss slit.   
  
“FUCK!” Ron moaned, his sensitive uncut cock head now encased in a vibrating cage lock for the sound now down the center of his penis.   
  
“Very nice.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Draco?” Harry sat there open mouthed as he watched Ron moaning and writhing with pleasure, but the toys in his cock keeping him from cumming.   
  
“Yes love?” Draco said as if he’d just handed in a bit of homework.   
  
“You realize you’re torturing him?” He looked from Draco to Ron.   
  
“Just a bit of foreplay.” Draco smirked and Ron moaned louder.   
  
“And his cloths?”   
  
“Oh those are in Gryffindor tower... first year’s dorms... hidden with a boy who adores Ron.” Draco smirked.  “Ron will just have to nip up there and wait for the first years to get back and have their wicked way with his naked body... that is if he wants to get dressed again today.” Draco shrugged.   
  
“You’re evil!” Ron moaned.   
  
“Nope, just VERY creative.” Draco grinned.   
  
“I’ll second that.” Seamus breathed in heavy looking at Ron’s naked body.   
  
“Thank you Seamus, I didn’t forget you either.” Draco pointed to a box and it opened.   
  
“Um... not like Ron?” Seamus bit his lip.   
  
“In what way?” Draco looked at him puzzled.   
  
“The cloths... and the toys... and everything?” He motioned with his hands to Ron.  “No offense of anything but... that’s a bit much for me.” Seamus shuddered, his cock already hard in his pants.   
  
“Oh you don’t have to take off your cloths.” Draco smiled, Seamus relaxed.  “You’ll probably want to later... but you don’t have to.” Draco grinned now and handed Seamus and Dean two blue and purple pills.  “Swallow them.” The two looked from Draco to the pills and back.  Draco’s eyes nearly blue themselves as he flexed a little of his power.  The boys downed the pills and looked at each other.  Seamus was already a little flushed, and Dean seemed to be slightly itchy.   
  
“What were those?” Seamus turned to Draco.   
  
“Those were an arousal pill.  Basically a hard on potion with some other herbs... designed to keep you hot and horny and ready to cum for about a week.  By the end of the next hour, you’ll probably discover that wearing cloths stimulates you enough to cum while you walk.” Draco grinned wickedly.   
  
“DRACO!” Harry looked beside himself with shock and arousal.   
  
“Don’t worry Harry.” Draco gave a wicked grin.  “I got you a whole box.” Harry swallowed hard as he eyed the box that was his.   
  
“What do I have to do?” He bit his lip, worried about what Draco could have planned.  A small voice in the back of his head whispering that he’d like it no mater what it was.  Because it came from Draco’s heart.   
  
“Stand there for now.” Draco waved his ivory colored yew wand and marveled, as Harry’s cloths seemed to roll in on them selves leaving him fully naked.  “Now you can come over here so I can reach you better.” Draco said in awe of Harry’s half-hard state and his very well conditioned muscles.   
  
“Like this?” Harry walked up over the table and sat down, magically moving Draco’s food off of his plate and sitting down on the oddly warm metal plate.   
  
“Y-yes.” Draco’s jaw dropped, Harry wasn’t just playing along or humoring him.  Harry was actively engaging him in this.  Draco leaned up and kissed Harry gently.  [Thanks.] He mentally hugged Harry before glancing at the package which opened with out a word.  “First the cock harness.” Draco held Harry’s impressive meat in his hand and began working the large balls through the first loop.  Once they were through, he fed Harry’s cock through the same loop.  Next came feeding Harry’s balls through the smaller loop to give them a little lift, from the rest of Harry’s body.  Draco kissed the head of Harry’s cock, grinning at the moan he got.  “Notice something about them?” He stroked the top part of the base of Harry’s cock.   
  
“WHAT?” Harry moaned.   
  
“I put our symbol on them.” He flicked his eyes at Ron and then at Harry.  Harry caught the message and looked at Ron’s cock harness, to find the same symbol that was on Ron’s neck, also on both harnesses.  “Those are just for the harem.” Draco leaned in close and whispered, then reared back.  “Alright, while I’m getting Harry ready, I need what consists of his Harem to be ready.” The room went deadly silent.   
  
“His what?” Dean panted.   
  
“Dragon Lords are permitted 56 males to mate with, owing for their higher sex drive.” Draco was jerking Harry’s cock off.  “He’s already picked a few of you.  I’m also allowed a personal harem.  Those who are in my harem and NOT in his, will have a white cock harness, while those in both have the black/green one.”   
  
“But... who...?” Dean looked around the school.   
  
“When I call you’re name, I want you to stand up.” Draco sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
  
“Robert Hangman.” Robert stood up at the Ravenclaw table.  Blushing slightly.  “Thank you, now everyone who is called please stay standing till I’m done.”  Draco looked into Harry’s eyes.  “Ernie McMillan.” Ernie blushed deeply red as he stood.  “Collin Creevy.” Collin looked confused as he stood up.  “Justin Finch-Fletchley.” Justin looked down as he blushed.  “Cedric Diggory.” Cedric grinned brightly as he stood up and hugged Justin and Ernie at the Hufflepuff table.  “Roger Davies.” The Ravenclaw seeker frowned as he stood up.  “Blaise Zambini.” Blaise stood up at the Slytherin table looking at Draco like he was nuts.  “Would the seven of you please come here?” Draco poured a gel on his hands and began lubing up Harry’s cock with it while Harry sat there, legs spread on display to the wall and Draco more then anyone else.   
  
The seven confused boys moved from across the room to be standing where Harry had been sitting, or rather behind it.  They looked at each other, sure they were being judged by the rest of the school for being Harry Potter’s Harem.  Draco looked at each boy, man really, since most of them were old enough to be counted as men.   
  
“Now, if you’d all be so kind as to lower your trousers...”   
  
“Now hold on a minute, I know for a fact I never...” Roger started.   
  
“Roger, do you remember that little day dream you had... three days ago?” Roger went pale.  “You were watching Harry take Blaise out to the Quidditch stands... watching them make out as they went.  And you wished it was you he was sneaking off to fuck.  Well now it will be from time to time.  Because Harry fancies you, and this is just to mark you as his for the rest of your life.” Draco pointed his wand at a box that opened.   “Gentlemen, kindly remove your trousers.” The boys all nodded in silence and dropped their trousers.  “From this moment on, none of you have need for underwear at any time. Except you Ernie.” They all looked at him, his Harry Potter wizarding boxers curled around his knees.  “Harry thinks that is cute, and I think it’s VERY fuckable.” Ernie’s eyes went huge at that.  “So you can wear them for now.  The rest of you, no more underwear, this is your underwear.” Seven black/green cock harnesses flew out of the box and placed themselves around the boy’s genitals.  “If Harry can’t find you, all he has to do is think of you and touch the symbol on his harness, it will send out a pleasurable vibration through to your cocks.  Like so.” Draco thought about Roger Davies and touched Harry’s harness’ symbol.  Instantly Roger’s cock went rock hard and he was panting.  “You like.”   
  
“HELL YES!” Roger grinned.   
  
“It was the best way I could think of for you to know you were wanted.  So if you feel that go off, start finding Harry, because he wants you.” Draco stroked Harry’s hard on as he spoke.  “Now, I have one more gift for each of you.” Draco pointed his wand at the biggest box and eight books and eight phoenix feather quills flew out and stood in front of the eight harem boys.  Ron looked at his a little confused.  [Of course you’re in the harem Ron.] Draco smiled mentally to Ron.  “I want all of you to write about what you do with Harry and how you feel about it.  The quills will never run out of ink, and the books will never run out of paper.  I’m doing this so future harem members and future Dragon Lords, will know what can be done and what things are like from your perspectives.  The fact that very few books were ever written on the subject made me think of this.” Harry smiled as he turned to face the group.   
  
“I’m inviting all of you to my home for New Years.  I’ll be having a family party, and you eight men are as good as family.” Harry beamed at them as they all blushed.   
  
“Can I bring a guest?” Collin eyed his brother out of the corner of his eye.   
  
“Your brother is invited too, the only reason he’s not in the Harem yet is because he’s a little young for me... but gods is he hot...” Harry turned to Denise.  “What say you join us at new years, and we’ll welcome you to the harem then?” He smiled as the boy’s face lit up.  Later they would all wonder how Harry had known that December 31 would be Denise’s 17th birthday.   
  
“Sure.” Denis smiled.   
  
“Okay, go a head and pull up your trousers.” Draco said as he banished away all their underwear, but Ernie’s boxers.  “And you can sit down.” Draco grinned.  “I might have to call a few of you from time to time... but first my harem.” Draco grinned out like a Cheshire cat.  “Malcom Mason and Tyson Jinkins please come here.” Both boys stood up and come over there.   
  
“Is that all you have on your list?” Harry felt slightly lecherous for having more.   
  
“Oh, that’s all I have that’s not on your list.” Draco smirked.  “We both have Ron, Blaise, Cedric, and about four more over the holidays if I have my way.” Draco grinned.  “So don’t feel bad.” He kissed Harry gently.  “Besides, we have plans later.” Harry moaned, the gel Draco was rubbing into his engorged flesh seemed to be vibrating and heating up at the same time.  “Okay men, you know the drill.”  Malcom dropped his trousers but Tyson stood there.   
  
“Draco... I’m flattered... but I... I mean... we’re...” He looked at Malcom for some back up.   
  
“Let me make this clear.” Draco said in a voice that booked everyone’s attention.  “Just because you are in the harem does not mean you have to be exclusive to Harry and I.  You can date, marry, all of that.  But you are going to be in the harem till you die of old age.” Draco said in a kind but forceful way.   
  
“Yes sir.” Tyson blushed as he dropped his pants.   
  
“Now here.” Two white harnesses attached around their cocks and balls.  “Same drill as Harry’s harem, no underwear, and expect me to want to put you through your paces Tyson.” He looked at the boy who blushed deeply.  “Someone’s got to help you two get comfortable with each other.” They stopped pulling up their pants and looked at Draco.  “I know you two haven’t actually done anything physical together.” He held up a hand to stop the verbal vomit of denial.  “And I’m going to make sure that you’re lover gets your cherry.” Draco leaned in and kissed Tyson and then Malcom.  “Because it’s worth it.” He leaned over and kissed Harry again.   
  
“Thanks.” Tyson blushed and leaned over and kissed Malcom.   
  
“Wow.” Malcom breathed heavy before returning the kiss.  After they’d pulled apart and grinned at each other Malcom turned to Draco.  “Dunno why you’re being so kind Malfoy, but thanks.” Malcom grinned.   
  
“Oh it’s okay, and it’ll be Malfoy-Potter soon.” Harry goggled at Draco.  “Unless I go fully Potter.” He shrugged.  “I’ll just have to decide before the wedding.” He smiled at Harry and kissed him again, feeling the hard slab of moist cock humping his shirt only seconds before Harry emptied his large balls all over Draco’s cloths.   
  
“GODS!” Harry screams were muffled by Draco’s warm mouth.   
  
“I know love, I know.” Draco said as he leaned over Harry, pushing him back into the pudding.  “I love you so much.” He said before going back to snogging his boyfriend into the table.  Draco’s pants vanished, his own soft snow white cock harness wrapping around his pale flesh as he shoved his throbbing rod into Harry’s tight tempting hole.  Not caring that the teachers and students were their audience, Draco fucked Harry for all he was worth.   
  


***

  
  
“Never in my life have I seen such a flagrant disregard for the rules!” McGonagall blasted the pair of them in her office later.   
  
[Think she’s mad?] Draco mentally smirked.   
  
[NOT funny.] Harry added as they sat there being screamed at.   
  
[Harry, I hate to even think this...] Draco mentally toed the ground, taking them to his favorite spot outside the court yard of Hogwarts, a tree in the back ground and ancient stones diving under green grass and fresh soil.  The sun broke through the umbrella of the tree’s many leaves.   
  
[What is it?] Harry sighed, almost instantly knowing he was probably going to regret it.   
  
[Well it’s just... Lucas has been showing you how to roll people...] Draco leaned against the stone wall that lined this space.   
  
[You’re suggesting I roll McGonagall?] Harry goggled at Draco.   
  
[Only a little.] Draco did a little pout and held up his fingers, only a quarter of an inch apart.   
  
[Draco!] Harry looked shocked.  [You’re the one who scolded me for doing that just TWO days ago!]   
  
[Well that’s different.] Draco crossed his arms.   
  
[How is that...]   
  
[He was twenty-five, our waiter, and making eyes at you anyways, he did NOT need to be drooling over you.] Draco’s eyes went to a piercing glare.   
  
[And I said I’m sorry.] Harry sighed, having opened this can of worms he wondered for the umpteenth time if he could roll Draco.   
  
[Not on your life.] Draco smirked.  [Just roll her so we can get the hell out of here.] Draco begged.   
  
[What do I get if I do?] Harry gave a very Slytherin grin.   
  
[Oh?  Now you want a prize?] Draco gave his best impression of an owl, his eyes getting rather large.   
  
[Yep.  Payment for services rendered.] Draco snorted.   
  
[Corny much?]   
  
[Not even.  Me?  Never.  I’m a Gryffindor, we don’t do corny.]   
  
[No, but you do whimper when I finger you.] Draco threw out there as he grinned back at Harry.   
  
[Well you have NIMBLE FUCKING FINGERS!] Harry grinned.  He walked up to Draco and grinned.  [So what do I get?]   
  
[Fine, you get her to stop the screaming we’re both ignoring and I’ll tell you ONE surprise I have for you tonight.]   
  
[One surprise, and I get to do you in a place of my choice.]   
  
[WHAT?!] Draco lost his smug look.   
  
[Did I stutter?] Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry.  [So what’s it going to be Squinty?]   
  
[Fine.] Draco sighed.   
  
[Fine what?] Harry knew the workings of a Slytherin trained mind all to well.   
  
[Fine, I’ll tell you one surprise I have for you tonight and I’ll let you fuck me in a location of your choice.] Draco sighed again.   
  
[It’s a deal.] Harry brought them out of their mental world, he caught McGonagall’s eyes mid yell and she just stopped.  Staring at his eyes she seemed to mentally drift from the moment.   
  
“What was I saying?” She blinked.   
  
“You were telling us we could go back to class.” Harry said in a slightly husky voice.   
  
“Oh.” The elderly witch beamed at him and sat down on the desk.  Utterly lost in his eyes.   
  
“See you later.” Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and hauled him out of the office before the roll ended or the Professor remembered why she’d been yelling at them.   
  
“That was too fucking close.” Harry grinned.   
  
“Oh fuck yeah.” Draco shuddered as they ran down the hall.   
  
“So what’s the surprise?” Harry stopped running.   
  
“Oh fuck, you’re not going to hold me to...”   
  
“OH  I am.” Harry walked up to where Draco had stopped running, his shoulders drooping from the force of his realization that Harry had been serious.   
  
“Fine.” Draco rolled his eyes.  “I have a dinner set up for us on the pitch tonight.” Draco sighed.  “And the location you want to plow me?” He smirked.   
  
“Hum, you know I was thinking about that floor over there...” Harry pointed to the floor by the entrance to the school.   
  
“Oh? Feeling naughty?” Draco smirked.   
  
“Oh hell yes.  I have some time to burn this hard on down.” Harry moved in close and humped his hard on against Draco’s thigh.  “Six hours down, 91 hours left.” He leaned in close and ghosted his lips across Draco’s.  “And I plan to spend as much of them as I can with you.” Harry smirked.   
  
“Good gods...” Draco whimpered.   
  
“You know... I can’t wait to sink my cock into you...” Harry sucked on Draco’s ears.   
  
“Ha-harry...” Draco whimpered.   
  
“Going to sink my hard prick into that moist tight hole.... and just making you whimper... over.. and over...” Harry smirked as Draco whimpered.  “Gods you’re gorgeous.” Harry sucked on Draco’s neck.   
  
“OH gods!” Draco squirmed, his pants obscenely tented.   
  
“I think I should see to this...” Harry stroked Draco’s crotch, as the cloths vanished.   
  
“Oh gods harry...” Draco pushed his body into Harry’s warm hand.   
  
“I think you like that.” Harry smirked as he nipped at Draco’s neck.   
  
“Oh gods yes!” He moaned.  Everything but the feeling of Harry’s hand driven out of his mind.   
  
“I think we should move this over there...” Harry lead Draco by his hard cock, his own clothing vanishing as he walked.  Brazenly displaying his naked body as he walked through the halls.   
  
“Gods....” Draco breathed in, his prick weeping as they walked.   
  
“You like?” He cut short Draco’s answer by capturing his lips and pinning him to the wall.  Their minds dissolving from rational thought to just pure animal lust.  Draco whimpered, his legs spread to accept Harry.  Harry lifted his hips and impaled him upon his cock.   
  
[GODS YES!] Both thought as one voice as Harry’s large cock slid balls deep into Draco’s warm hole.  They made gentle love with their mouth while they had hot steamy sex with Harry’s cock.  Harry lowered Draco onto his back on the floor, the castle doors open with a view of the lake as Harry began to plow into Draco, picking up speed and force.   
  
Harry didn’t stop no mater what; Draco’s cries of pleasure in his head and from his mouth driving him on.  Nothing could stop him as he made love to his mate.  Their lust spilling over to the near by classrooms.  Over the last few months their teachers had taught them to block it from everyone but them, to literally shield the world from their emotions.  But in the heat of their current passion those shields vanished.  Leaving raw, naked lust and love pouring off of them and seeping into everyone near by.   
  
Harry mentally reached out to every male in the school.  As he plowed Draco’s ass he sent that feeling to each of them.  Every man in the school felt Draco’s warm slick hole milking his cock.  Harry smirked, feeling the pleasure that all those men were getting from his lover.  He felt their needs, their lust, and their sexual passion feeding into him, spurring him on.  Harry could feel the cum building up in their balls, reaching boiling heat as it spilled out of not only his cock but all the other cocks of all the men in the school.  The bliss of release spreading like wild fire through the school.   
  
[I...]   
  
[I know.] Harry kissed Draco and let him pass out from the pleasure.   
  


***

  
  
Draco woke up in their bed, the soft silk of their sheets around his naked body.  He lay there a moment, his mind gathering itself from the scattered points his orgasm at the end of Harry’s cock had left his mind.  He smiled at the memory and then looked around the room.  Hovering above the bed there was a small hand written note.  Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at it carefully.  He watched the note lower down to him and he picked it up.   
  
_Dear Draco,_   
  
_I thought you could use a nap after that wonderful display we put on earlier.  I’m in the kitchen fixing your lunch.  When you wake up, come on out._   
  
_Love, your Harry_   
  
Draco grinned at the note.  His Harry.  He curled up and basked in the light of the knowledge that Harry loved him.  He smiled up at the canopy over their bed and grinned.  He knew in that moment that he and Harry would make it through what was coming.  The smile faded from his face.  Something bad was coming.  Something dark... hovering at the edge of his senses he could feel it approaching.  He looked up at the canopy and focused on it.  It wasn’t so much an event... as a person.  A vagueness of a person.  Lingering just far enough a head in the future that he couldn’t see it beyond the vagueness.   
  
[What’s the matter?] Harry’s mind filled Draco’s head.   
  
[Not sure.] Draco lied.   
  
[Right, and I’m a red head.] Harry sent back dripping with sarcasm.   
  
[Something’s... hovering...]   
  
[The note?]   
  
[No smart-ass.] Draco grinned. [Something... is... coming.] Draco looked distant at the canopy.   
  
[Vague much?] Harry grinned.   
  
[Sorry, something... something is keeping it from me.] Draco felt like he was walking barefoot over gravel in the fog, all he could see was a vague figure on the other side of the fog.  Sending the image to Harry to explain, Draco felt Harry’s presence in the mist.   
  
[It’s someone we know... or knew...] Harry helped push at the fog with Draco.   
  
[Someone.... who’s back.] Draco felt like he was straining at the wall of the fog.   
  
[We need help.] Harry winced at the pain the fog was forcing at him.   
  
[Whom do we know?] Draco asked as he backed up a little.   
  
[Trelawney?] Harry felt the scoff for that thought rather then heard it.  [I will have you know she DOES have some talent.]   
  
[Being a drunk does NOT count.]   
  
[Draco, she made the prophecy that Voldemort sent your dad after.] Draco’s voice went deadly serious suddenly.   
  
[You are kidding?]   
  
[Nope.  She’s got the gift, but... it’s diluted... vanishing with time...] Harry suddenly felt like there was something he should do for the woman.  [We need to go see her, now.] Draco nodded and got up, his cloths materializing on him.   
  
[I’m ready.]   
  


***

  
  
“Professor Trelawney?” Harry poked his head up in the hide away classroom of hers.   
  
“Dear boy, you’ve returned to the sanctum of my classroom!” She exclaimed.   
  
[Nut job...] Draco coughed in his head.   
  
[Be kind.]   
  
“Oh he doesn’t have to be.” Trelawney turned and fixed herself a cup of tea.   
  
“What?” Draco goggled at her.   
  
“You called me a nut job.” She looked at him.   
  
“How did you.... that’s on a secure channel... you...?” Draco was at a loss for words.   
  
“I may not have much talent, but I can still hear comments like that rather loud and clear.” She said over her cup.   
  
“There is no way she... HARRY!  Tell her there is no way...” Draco started switching his focus from her to him.   
  
“Draco, I think our dear professor knows more then we do.” He smiled at the lady.   
  
“Rather astute of you.” She smirked as she drank her tea.  “And I’m not a drunk.” She looked at Draco very keenly.  “The booze just helps me act like a nut so people will leave me along.” She grinned.  “Besides, half the time it’s just magically colored tea.” She smirked as she touched her wand to the tea in her cup, transforming the color and texture to Sherry.   
  
“Holy mother of the gods....” Draco jumped back.   
  
“Shocked?”   
  
“YES!”   
  
“Wait till your first born pops out.  That’ll be the shocker.” She smirked.   
  
“Wait a minute you...” Draco narrowed his eyes at her.   
  
“Yep, you’re going to have more then one.  And you’ll love them and each other for a long time.” She sipped her tea.   
  
“We need your help.” Harry pulled her attention away from Draco to him.   
  
“What’s up?” She sat her cup down.   
  
“Draco can’t see something.” Harry turned to him.   
  
“Oh, it’s not so much I can’t see him, it’s ... he doesn’t want me to see him.” Draco looked from Harry to the Professor.   
  
“Someone is blocking you too?” Trelawney blinked.   
  
“Yeah, we don’t know what to do.” Harry sighed.  “We know it’s not a good thing... but we can’t see beyond that.”   
  
“Well there are a variety of ways to break most befogging barrier charms.” She looked at her bookcase.  “Which way is the best for you?”   
  
“Um... what do you mean?” Harry looked at her kind of confused.   
  
“Well, sphinxes have a variety of precog/postcog abilities, and dragons are a huge source of magical power.” She shrugged.  “I suggest a mixture of a few of them.  Give me an hour and I’ll have it set up.”   
  
“An hour... to set up a spell?” Draco looked at her skeptically.   
  
“Magic is... complicated... when it goes that far back.  You’ll be calling on forces older then the blessing on Harry’s flesh.” She stroked Harry’s cheek.  “I’ll see you in an hour.”   
  


***

  
  
An hour later Draco and Harry came to a more smoke filled room, if that was possible.  A patch of fresh earth lay out on the floor.  A circle of salt poured on the soil, with a circle of runes around that and a circle of ash around that.  They were taking in the sight as Trelawney threw another herb bundle on the roaring fire.   
  
“Professor?” Harry spoke first.   
  
“Ah, hello boys, do strip and we’ll start.” The older witch started putting stones around the circle.   
  
“Excuse me?” Draco looked at her like she was nuts again.   
  
“Well we’re bombarding this barrier charm... and the best way to kick it off is a bit of nymphomancy.  Sex magic.” She was busying herself lighting candles and incense sticks.   
  
“Harry?” Draco’s voice sounded very unsure.   
  
“I think we can trust her.” Harry felt oddly at peace.   
  
“Fine.” Draco sighed, magicing away his and Harry’s cloths in one go.  “Might as well be embarrassed while I’m acting stupid.” Draco sighed.   
  
“Mr. Malfoy, what’s the rune circle say?” She looked at him with a warm look.   
  
“Let those who seek to see beyond their world and their kin be gifted here with the sights they wish to see.” Draco shrugged.  “Why?”   
  
“Draco, you can read that?”   
  
“Yeah.” Draco looked at Harry like he was nuts.   
  
“Draco, that’s a much of random lines and squiggles to me.”   
  
“Its called cryptomancy Mr. Malfoy.  You do it instinctively.  You can translate and correct the grammar in your head.” She smiled.  “It’s a very old magic blessing for a vision.”   
  
“Okay.” He shrugged, not sure what the hell she was talking about, but some how knowing she was right.   
  
“Okay, the pair of you need to get in the center, and Harry needs to enter you.” She threw another bundle of herbs on the fire.   
  
“Fine.” Draco rolled his eyes, thinking to himself how this would never work.  He walked into the circle and his opinion of the old witch changed drastically.  He felt the pull of the magic she’d aligned, and felt how right it all was.  He turned and stared at her, confused how someone so out of touch with reality had done this.   
  
“Even I can get something right.” She smirked.  She motioned for Harry to enter the circle.  He and Draco felt the magic change and get stronger as he entered.  “Now please sit.” Harry nodded and sat down, he shuddered as his dragon wings spread out.  Draco knelt down and aimed himself so that Harry pushed into him, piercing him fully.   
  
“Oh gods...” Draco shuddered.   
  
“Now what?” Harry turned to their teacher.   
  
“Focus on the vision.” She sat down outside the circle of ash, cross-legged and facing them.  Draco began to writhe on Harry’s cock as he focused on the vision from before.  His eyes went pure white as he pulled Harry and Trelawney into the vision with him.   
  


***

  
  
_The ground was hard and cold.  White gray shale rocks.  Some small rocks and some medium sized ones skirted the area.  The fog was thick, and rolled in off of the sea.  A cold wind blew through the fog, slicing it like magic.  A man in a black cloak walked through the fog, his wand a blaze, the white yew glowing from red tip.  He wore a face of a man who seemed possessed by something._   
  
_He walked right up to the edge of the cliff and looked at the sea.  He smiled a sinister smile and looked into the fog.  Smirking he touched his arm and a scream could be heard from deep with in the fog._   
  
_“Hurry up you dolt.  I don’t want it damaged.” He glared at the men carrying a long wrapped package.  It was roughly the same size as the man, but slightly shorter, and thin... thin like a painting... part of the cover fell back showing a child looking out from the canvas._   
  
_“FOOL COVER IT NOW!” The man hissed._   
  
_“Sorry my lord.” The man bowed._   
  
_“That is the most valuable thing in the universe...” The man reached out and ghosted his pale fingers over the boy’s painted face.  “You’re holding my child hood.”  The man turned; a gust of wind blowing back his hood.  Tomas M. Riddle has changed a lot since he’d sicked the basilisk on Myrtle and slayed her in the girl’s loo.  He’d been sixteen then, and now he appeared to be nearly twenty-two._   
  
_“Master?”_   
  
_“I have methods to keep myself alive.  Every so many years I’ve been having these things done.” He smirked as he watched the young boy in the painting smirk back.  “Ever since I was 11... every five years.... the other two are already secure, this one must be too.  I don’t trust that fool Dumbledore.  He’s been digging into things he shouldn’t have known to dig into.” The painted boy and the twenty-two year old Tom nodded together._   
  
_“My lord...?” The men looked frightened._   
  
_“You can’t understand my vision you moron.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “But that’s alright for now, I’ll out live you and this cause.” He smirked and resealed the package they were picking up.  “There.  Sleep little one.  You’ll rest till it’s time.” He smiled... it didn’t seem to meet his eyes.  And then he looked past the fog and the people and looked slightly out of place.  “Someone’s watching us....”_   
  
_“Sir?” The men looked around confused._   
  
_“Post cognitive ability.... someone’s using some old magic to break my charms to hide this....” Tom looked around, trying to pin point the viewer.  “Three of them... their ... powerful... but....” He closed his eyes, the fog began to thicken.  Thicker and thicker the fog grew till it was a total white out.  “GO AWAY!” A flaming hand punched into their vision._   
  


***

  
  
“What the hell was that?” Harry panted, laying on his back, Draco sitting on his lap still impaled on his semi hard cock.   
  
“That would be Voldemort with magical paintings...” Draco looked shaken.   
  
“But I never heard that he...”   
  
“No one did my boy.” Trelawney sat up, her hair on fire in places.   
  
“Professor...” Harry reached out and touched her hair only to be shot back by a golden light that knocked the pair of them apart.   
  
“HARRY!” Draco ran to where Harry had crumpled up on the floor.   
  
“I’m okay... is she?” Harry looked to where Trelawney was sitting stock-still looking around as if it was the first time she’d ever seen any of the room.   
  
“I’m fine.” She said in an all-together too calm voice.   
  
“Right....” Draco looked skeptical as he helped Harry up.  “What’d you do to her?”   
  
“Fixed her.” He blinked as if he was on some sort of drug.   
  
“Okay, explain.” Draco spelled their clothing back on them.   
  
“I told you, her powers were being bred out of her for generations... I purified the power and strengthened it...” Harry looked at her, the aura of magic radiating out of her.   
  
“So... uh...” Draco looked at the pair of them utterly perplexed as to what he should do.   
  
“Everything is alright.” Trelawney smiled warmly at Draco.  “I need... time to adjust...” She waved at them.  “You need to go have your day... and later... when I’m adjusted... we can work on what the vision meant.” She smiled and left them, going through a hidden door to her office.   
  
“Okay then....” Draco shook his head.   
  


***

  
  
“Gods today was strange.” Draco was walking hand in hand with Harry down to the Quidditch pitch, the sun dipping down below the distant horizon.  He turned and smiled at Harry, the sun glowing on his skin.   
  
“Yeah.” Harry squeezed Draco’s hand tight.  “But we made it through together.” He reached over with his other hand and stroked a hair out of Draco’s eyes.   
  
“Thanks.” Draco grinned and leaned in to Harry, a chill in the air making it a bit colder then he’d calculated.   
  
“Any time.” Harry cuddled with Draco as they walked down to the pitch.  He smiled basking in the radiant presence of his love.  He looked Draco in the eye and grinned.  “Gods I’m the luckiest cuss on this whole planet.” Draco started to ask why but was cut short by the breath-stealing kiss Harry gave him.  Their silhouette backed by the dying sunset in the distance.   
  
[Because I have you.] Was the thought they both heard, but they were both so complete with each other that neither could ever tell which of them had said it in their head.  They continued to just stand there on the hill kissing till long after the sun had went down and they had to navigate to their picnic using wand light.   
  


***

  
  
While they sat in the starlight drinking up the love that each had for one another, half way across the globe in a darker place a more sinister mood was presence.  The dark room was filled with a chilly blue light, recessed in the back of the ancient stone walls.  The cave look gave it the sense that the room must be underground.  Eight long sheets of cloth hung in a semi circle around an altar.  The light not strong enough for anyone to make out what was laying on it.   
  
“I found it masters, I found it!” A badly damaged man hobbled in, a long flat object under a similar sheet of cloth floating behind him.   
  
“ _Where?_ ” A snake like hiss came from one of the long sheets hanging on the wall.   
  
“It was hidden in his father’s grave....” The man bowed before the altar, he glanced up, looking at the scared look of the boy tied to the altar.  His mouth gagged he lay tied naked face up on the altar.  His eyes begging the man to let him go.   
  
“ _He was farther gone then we assumed._ ” A different less hissing voice sighed.  “ _He reverted back to before four._ ”   
  
“ _It was a good plan._ ” The third cloth spoke now.  “ _Till the meddling fool got involved._ ”   
  
“ _Yes, while it was a good plan... that ‘fool’ had a nasty habit of fucking up our plans._ ” The fifth cloth spoke.   
  
“ _But the existence of a ninth... it proves our plan worked.  Doesn’t it?_ ” A young teenage voice asked from behind the second cloth.   
  
“ _It proves that the plan was fundamentally correct in one aspect._ ” The third painting spoke with a slightly older voice.  “ _But it also proves that... while our initial plan worked... it damaged us enough to NEED this safe guard._ ” The male voice sighed.  “ _Hang him, so we can ask him his memories._ ”   
  
“Yes master.” The lump of a man hobbled over to the space for the ninth painting.  Hanging it he stepped back and looked at the faceless sheets of black covering the paintings.  Some how he knew what was coming next.   
  
“ _Uncover us._ ” The eighth painting commanded.   
  
“Yes master.” The man pointed his stub of a wand at the coverings and magically each one, one after another, pulled off the wall.  Still he stood in the presence of all nine Lord Voldemorts.   
  
The other paintings looked at the new one, his snake like body pacing his painting.  He stopped and looked at them before going back to his pacing.  He’d been there unlike them.  He’d seen the end, seen how his body died and why.  He knew this lot would find him eventually.  They’d find him and expect him to explain why the plan they’d crafted had died on the vine.  But just now he didn’t care.  He was more concerned as to why they were awake.   
  
“ _What can you tell us?_ ” The sixteen year old Riddle asked from his painting.   
  
“ _The boy ended us._ ” The ninth painting sighed.  “ _I managed to live be 71 years old.  And that boy... barely even a man... defeated me... with a disarming charm...._ ”   
  
“ _We became that feeble?_ ” The eleven year old Riddle blinked at the lot of them.   
  
“ _No.  You did not let me finish._ ” The 71 year old serpent like Voldemort sighed again.  “ _I killed him.  I hit him in the chest with the AK... and... and... he died willingly... like his mother...._ ” Several of the paintings gasped.  They’d been in formed by their living counter part when he’d came back what had happened that night.  “ _He created a barrier spell over the whole of the world... against me... against us..._ ” He sighed, knowing now that even if he did some how manage to be free of this painted existence, he would never again taste power.   
  
“ _This does pose a problem._ ” The 26 year old Riddle paced his painting.  “ _If we can never use our magic against others... how are we to take over to fix their stupidity?_ ” The others seemed to think on this.  “ _Is mere existence worth existing in knowing that we’ll never see power... never hold it again?_ ” He looked out at their servant.  “ _Even he knows we can not hurt him, yet he still serves just in case._ ” He said almost in disgust.   
  
“ _We are over looking something._ ” The 46 year old Riddle smirked from his more snake like face.  “ _I know Voldemort was protected against... but we are not him.  Not any more..._ ” He hissed.  “ _His plans failed.  His horcuxes discovered and killed.  All pieces of his soul found and murdered.... except for us... the echoes of him._ ” The others all looked at him curiously now.  “ _We have... options at least...._ ” He smirked as they all turned their attention to the naked boy tied to the alter.  “ _yes... options...._ ”   
  


***

  
  
Halloween had come and gone with out much trouble for the young couple.  They’d made it through many tests and trails and lived to tell about it.  In fact the only real incident had been when Ron arrived back, wrapped in a Slytherin’s Quidditch robe and nothing else, after his long date with so many boys.  He never told anyone what happened but for the next few weeks, several boys in both houses that he’d went out with that night looked on at him with great affection in their eyes, and in their pants.   
  
As October died and gave way to November thoughts turned once again to the coming season to come in the next month.  Harry was in almost constant contact with both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy.  They seemed to be coordinating a massive holiday for all three families.  Even Kreature had been back to tell Harry that all was right with the house and ready for their arrival.  Harry still felt uneasy about what they’d seen in the vision quest, but was doing his best to put it out of his mind.  So he’d delved deeper into the wand lore he’d managed to piece together and was starting to wonder if it ever going to be with in his grasp or not to use both wands at once.  Draco however seemed hell bent on understanding why he was seeing Tom Riddle hiding magical paintings of himself.   
  
He’d went so far as to begin writing his father about the matter, asking what his inner circle knew about it and asking if Lucius could id the men he’d seen from the vision.  It’d been what felt like a wild goose chase for ages but most obscure things do in the beginning.  Draco had kept up with his search all through November and it didn’t look like it would ever pay off till the final weeks of the month.  He’d received a simple hand written letter from his father that such things weren’t safe to talk about right now.  And that he’d tell him more after the holidays.  Draco had been perplexed at that, normally his father would deny him nothing... he wrote it off to his father wanting to impress Harry by refusing to spoil their holidays together.   
  
It seemed November was the month to be making plans.  Lucas had been speaking to his father through their bond more and more these days.  And had plotted to return home for the coming holiday.  He wasn’t so much looking forward to it as he was looking forward to seeing his little brother again.  While his brothers Micheal and Ashton were still a pleasure to be around, Lucas knew all too well that his little brother Alexi was where his soft spot lay.  And while vampires seldom if ever celebrated the season, Lucas did like to give gifts and make this season happier for Toby.  Toby always grew quiet during this holiday, a fact that was not lost on the students of Hogwarts, nor his Duke.  Toby didn’t like to talk about it, but he’d lost his parents, both of them, in one night... years ago... on Christmas Eve.  Since then he’d been alone with out family.   
  
He’d just let the celebration of Christmas drop and die over time.  But Lucas had taken up the cause every year of attempting to earn a smile from Toby’s warm lips.  Over the years he’d gotten close.  But had as of yet, not succeeded in making Toby’s Christmas a happy event.  He was hoping that his year, like he did every year, that he might succeed.  It was his desperation at wanting Toby to smile once during Christmas that made Lucas speak to Harry about it.   
  
“Professor?” Lucas stopped babbling on about what he’d done for Toby so far to look at Harry’s oddly pensive face.   
  
“Yes Harry?” Lucas felt odd being called Professor here, when in a few short months this boy would call him Lucas or Duke.   
  
“I might have something... something that would... um... maybe make him feel better....” Harry bit his lip.   
  
“Oh?” Lucas was all ears now.   
  
“Have you ever heard of the Resurrection Stone?” Harry bit his lip again.   
  


***

  
  
[You... I don’t think there is actually a word that means kind hearted gentle generous soul and utter moron at the same time.] Draco commented as he searched the ground of the forest some fifty feet from Harry.   
  
[And you find the need to point this out why?] Harry was attempting to use his Dragon eyes to see the magic of the stone through the leaves.  He’d been thus far unsuccessful but he still held out hope.   
  
[Because, on this _LOVELY_ day, in the freezing bitter cold, instead of being by a fire, I’m looking for a stone that YOU lost out here almost a year ago.] Draco sounded both petulant and proud.  [A stone might I add, that YOU told me you were going to let stay hidden out here.] Draco mentally poked Harry in the chest.  [Why the change of heart?]   
  
[You’ve seen how down Toby’s been.  He’s been like that for 200 some odd Christmases...]   
  
[And you have to go play hero with an immortal....?] Draco chided him.   
  
[Draco, both of your parents are alive.  For good or for ill, you’ve gotten to have a life with them.  Gotten to know them.  And they’ve gotten to watch you grow up.  Toby and I... neither of us got that.  It leaves this big open wound in your life... a big gaping hole that is begging for someone to do something to fix it.] Harry sighed deeply.  [That stone isn’t exactly a cure, but it does at least let you start closing the hole.  Even if it’s only temporary.] Harry looked at a clump of rocks, sure he’d passed it twice now.   
  
[Right... this is about HIS parents...] Draco rolled his eyes as he tried a summoning charm again. [Why the hell does it have to be charmed to be unsummonable.] Draco said sullenly.   
  
[Because if anyone could call it... then what good would it be to the one who had or has it?]   
  
[Sage advice, I think for that platitude you should be the one searching for it.] Draco crossed his arms.   
  
[And I am looking for it.]   
  
[I meant alone.] Draco’s tone dripping with a false ice.   
  
[Right, and you want to go with out sex for the next month why?] Harry moved closer to the clump of rocks.   
  
[Shrewd Potter.  Shrewd.] Draco started blasting leaves away.   
  
[I know I’ve seen this....] Harry’s mind went blank as he fell over.  His mind lost track of all time as he lay there and it wasn’t till Draco came running that he pulled Harry away from the spot.  Panicking, Draco managed to finally bring Harry around.   
  
“What the hell happened?”   
  
“Th-that... stone..” Harry pointed shakily.  All his strength drained out of him from going near it.   
  
“Okay, moving you away from it first.” Draco started moving Harry.   
  
“The ring’s next to it.” Harry panted, his face pale.   
  
“H-harry.” Draco stopped mid step.  If the ring was by the stone, then that meant that Harry had to have died on that stone.  Draco turned and looked at it.  Dread and fear filling him in ways he’d not felt since he was little.   
  
“I know.” Harry held him tight.  “I know.” Harry lay down, curling up on himself and passing out.  Draco checked his breathing before facing the stone.   
  
{Lucas, Ans, Erin.} Draco sent out to everyone.   
  
[What’s up?] Erin’s voice sounded sleepy.   
  
[Did you find it?] The excitement and enthusiasm strong in Lucas’ voice as his mind spoke.   
  
[Find what?] Ans’ voice sounded amused.   
  
[Yeah... we found the ring... next to the stone Harry touched when he died....]   
  
[Oh fuck he didn’t touch it did he?] Ans’ stood up, dressing quickly to meet them.   
  
[No, just walked near it....] Draco looked at Harry more concerned.   
  
[Get him as far away as you can right now!] Ans’ voice rang clear.  [Everyone else DOWN THERE NOW!] He took off at a sprint, the others getting ready and heading down as quickly as possible as well.  Lucas stopping to drink some of Toby’s blood and to cast a small protection charm on himself.  Daylight was daylight but just after feeding a vampire could survive in the sun for half an hour, with the right spells.  It only took them ten minutes to reach Harry and Draco.   
  
“What’s going on?” Draco looked up scared.  Harry was still pale and still very still.   
  
“He is... a Dry Earth Green Drake.....” Ans looked closely at him.  The others looked at him for clarification.  “Earth... he has geomancer abilities.” Ans pinched the bridge of his nose.  “He died on that rock.  Earth remembers all things done on it or to it.  He now can hear and feel that when it’s strong enough.  And the death and rebirth of his own body and soul on that spot marked it with enough force to damn near put him through that again.  He’s revisiting the place he went between... luckily he’ll be firmly alive this time.” Ans studied Harry’s still face.   
  


***

  
  
_Harry looked around him, the white gold platform just as he remembered it. The vagueness of the memory of being dead now gone.  He looked around, remembering all that he’d done here.  All that he’d seen.  His mind instantly going to the spot the shriveled up child had been.  Instead of a shriveled up child, there now sat the teenaged Riddle, naked, chained to the floor, his body badly bruised and scarred._   
  
_“T-tom Riddle?” Harry moved closer._   
  
_“harry?” Tom looked up at him confused.  “How’d you get here?” He looked around confused even more._   
  
_“I went back to the place you killed me....”_   
  
_“Oh.” Tom looked around, seemingly unaware of his damaged state or his nudity._   
  
_“What are you doing here?”_   
  
_“You helped put me back together.” He motioned to his body.  “But I suspect you mean this.” He tapped the gold chains binding him to the place._   
  
_“Yeah....”_   
  
_“Ah.  That would be my punishment... forced to wait here in limbo till I’m entirely whole again...” He managed a weak smile.  “Then I will face every one I murdered, and be judged for my evil.” A single tear rolled down his cheek.  “I was a stupid fool.” He sighed._   
  
_“I... hold on... you... I... what?” Harry sat back, only vaguely aware he too was naked in this place.  “You just... but that... what?” Harry was utterly confused now._   
  
_“While I was alive... I thought myself so superior.  Even tried to kill you so many times.  Murdering hundreds if not thousands in my wake as I went blindly after you.” He hung his head in shame.  “And while I was alive I thought I was right.  But being dragged here... piece by bloody piece...not because of you... not because of others... because I was a fool.  Because I wanted to live forever.  Because I valued myself above others.  Because of all that I was slowly tortured as my soul stitched itself right again.  Right like it hadn’t been since I first murdered.” Tom was sobbing now._   
  
_“Okay...” Harry sat down, his balls pulling up at the coldness of the stones on which he sat._   
  
_“I understand now.  This... this place... that’s what it is.  A place to contemplate and reflect... reflect on your life and FINALLY understand what you did and why and why it was right or wrong.” He wiped his tears away.  “I finally get that what I did was wrong.” His eyes seemed some how hollow as he looked into Harry’s emerald eyes.  “I was wrong.” He broke eye contact to begin sobbing again.  “And now I’ll pay for it... the justice that awaited me... for all those I hurt.” He gave a sad chuckle before turning from Harry._   
  
_“Tom....” Harry started to reach out but a voice from his past cut him off._   
  
_“Son.” Harry turned around to spot his very naked Father standing there with Sirius and Remus, all of them as naked as could be._   
  
_‘LOOK AT THEIR FACES!’ Harry reminded himself as he looked at them, eyes instantly darting down to their exposed crotches._   
  
_“Son... don’t touch him.” James walked up and knelt close, his balls hanging between his bent legs.  “If you touch him here... and now... he’ll be made whole... and while that would be a kindness... he would instantly go to his judgement... instantly be sent to what ever realm of darkness awaits him.” James’ eyes shown with tears.  “And while I should hate him for taking me from you and you from me... I pity him more then hate him.” He looked at Tom and sighed.  “Just don’t touch him Harry.”_   
  
_“D-dad?” Harry bit his lip._   
  
_“Yes son... and we have to warn you about his back up plan.”_   
  


***

  
  
“Okay I so don’t like this.” Draco paced back and forth. He’d gone over to get the ring but hadn’t bothered to look at or even touch the stone that Harry had died on.  It freaked him out too much to think about that.  Think that at one point he’d lost Harry here... and now it seemed the place was able to take him from him again.   
  
“Shouldn’t he have woken up by now?” Lucas bent down to look at Harry, sensing that Harry wasn’t in there anymore.   
  
“Yes... and that worries me...” Ans sighed.  Erin had walked around to make sure nothing dangerous was near by and was only just returning.   
  
“All clear.”   
  
“Small miracles.” Ans smiled at Erin.   
  
“Thanks.   
  


***

  
  
_”What back up plan?” Harry looked confused._   
  
_“I... knew there was a chance that something could go wrong.  No one had ever done seven Horcuxes.  Hell no one had ever done more then one.” He sighed.  “So I had magical paintings done of myself.  One ever five years till I was 46... and then I started becoming more focused on the war effort and forgot about it... I tried one when I was 51... but Dumbledore destroyed it.  Probably thought it was a Horcrux or something....” Tom smiled slightly.  “But when I came back and spent that year in control.... I had another one done.  It was there at Hogwarts to watch me try to take you... it watched me die instead.  Now... now it seems that echo of me has found a way to attack me even through the veil.”_   
  
_“Attack you?” Harry knelt down._   
  
_“They want to be whole... the paintings know their but echoes, they’ll plot to try to make themselves whole... if they figure it out... they’ll have nine hours as each one of them... nine hours in which to be flesh and blood....” Tom’s eyes filled with his unspoken lament at bringing this upon anyone._   
  
_“What am I supposed to do about that?” Harry’s fear and anger mixing._   
  
_“I wish I could tell you where they are... but I... I made sure I didn’t know.” He looked at Harry with utter self-loathing.  “It was in case I was beaten... In case something did go wrong... that I couldn’t be forced to tell anyone where the paintings were.”_   
  
_“Do you know who would?” Harry bit his lip._   
  
_“Adam Crane.  He... was a squib.  I... I... experimented on him... blood transfusions... made him a full wizard....” Tom looked away._   
  
_“Experimented... made him... that’s not possible... is it?” Harry looked over his shoulders at the others and then back at Tom._   
  
_“I had to take blood from every pure blood house... and mix it together.  I separated the mismatching elements till I had a serum that when injected into a squib would make them a normal wizard... injected into a normal wizard... it made them on par with Dumbledore and myself....” Tom looked down ashamed.  “I need to give you something... something that will help you stop them...” He reached out and touched Harry’s forehead, in that instance everything blurred with a blinding white light.  “You have what you need....”_   
  


***

  
  
Harry sat up quickly confused and shocked to be back in his body.  His mind reeling with too much information stuck inside it.  Two life times of memories, he blinked as he realized what Tom had given him.  Tom Riddle, the repentant soul bound for hell for his crimes, had given Harry every secret he’d ever had during his life.  Given them to him in such a way that he could look at them outside of the mania that Tom and Voldemort had had around the secrets.   
  
“You alright?” Lucas asked as Draco glomped Harry into the ground.   
  
[DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!] Draco screamed and held Harry close to him.   
  
“[I’m fine.]” Harry assured everyone there.  “[My head’s just a bit full... Tom didn’t exactly warn me when he shoved all his little secrets into my head.]” He gave a weak smile.   
  
“Tom... Tom.. TOM RIDDLE!” Draco’s eyes shot open.   
  
“Who’s Tom Riddle?” Ans looked around.   
  
“Voldemort.” Erin and Lucas said together.   
  
“Wasn’t he that mad man who tried to take over a decade ago?” Ans looked thoughtful.   
  
“He contacted the vampires for help.  We looked at him and told him we weren’t that big on helping him.  Not when he wasn’t the Dragon Lord and was NOT on the council and the wizard on the council was murdered by him.” Lucas narrowed his eyes.  “He tried to attack my father.” Lucas gave a wicked smirk.  “My father studied the ways of his ancestors... ancient magics that make modern dueling a joke.  He didn’t need a wand to beat Voldemort out of our nest.” He smirked.  “We could not kill the bastard though...” He sighed.  “Law forbid us from interfering in wizarding matters.” He looked at Harry.  “But not long after that you killed him the first time.” He shrugged.  “I think that’s why my father likes you.” He grinned again.   
  
“He came to the Primmly clan as well.” Erin looked around the group.  “He asked us to join him, we were wizards and werewolves.  He had the nerve to call my grandfather and my father dark creatures to their faces.” He shuddered.  “I have a temper... they... had blood rage.” He shuddered.   
  
“Your grandfather didn’t have blood rage... he... I believe the word is massacred everything in his fucking way.” Lucas said in awe.  “We marveled at how one being could have that much destructive pure rage... envied it a LOT.” He grinned.   
  
“Thanks.” Erin blushed as he looked down.   
  
“So wait... your races KNEW about Voldemort?” Draco frowned.   
  
“Yep.  And we wanted something fierce to kill him.” Lucas looked Draco square in the eye.  “The man killed two of the most accomplished Dragon Kin... ever...” The rage he felt, clear in his normally emotionless eyes.   
  
“Dragon Kin?” Harry blinked at the unfamiliar word.   
  
“It’s what we call Dragonic Wizards and Witches who aren’t Dragon Lords...” Erin supplied.   
  
“Who’d he kill...” Harry looked back to Lucas, hoping he wasn’t going where he thought he was.   
  
“Your parents.  James and Lily Potter.  I went after him the second I heard he was looking for them.” His hands balling up into fists as he spoke.  “James Potter was one of the kindest souls I’d ever met and Lily the singularly most beautiful soul I’ve ever seen.” Pure rage poured off of him.  “I’d known them both since they graduated Hogwarts, I was even at the wedding.” He smiled softly.  “And that bastard took them from this world.  Killing with them several races and magics that were created by their existence.” The pure violation of all the magical realm’s laws welling up a deep resentment he’d long ago tried to push away.  “He....” Lucas stopped mid sentence.  His body quivering and shaking.   
  
“Oh fuck, get him back to the castle!” Ans realized what was happening to Lucas as his body began to tremble.  Even before Lucas’ face began to dry and chip.   
  
“What the....?” Draco turned in shock.   
  
“HURRY!” Ans panicked, Harry looked around quickly and then pointed both of his wands at Lucas, casting the most powerful banishing charm he’d ever managed in his life out of both wands at once, Harry sent Lucas flying backwards.  Harry had known he couldn’t make it to the castle, he wasn’t recovered from nearly dying.  But he could send the vampire to the closest source of darkness.  The large hallowed out cave that Voldemort and his followers had been hiding in when he’d come to this spot the year before.  Harry watched with baited breath, as Lucas seemed to relax and calm down.   
  
“Okay... what the hell was that?” Draco looked at everyone.   
  
“He drank a lot of blood so he could come out to help Harry...” Ans panted, his panic having left him exhausted.  “But that only buys him about thirty minutes...”   
  
“Oh fuck.” Draco connected the lines.  He’d read long ago about how vampires and the sun didn’t exactly agree, but hadn’t even thought about it being day light the whole time that Lucas had been out there with them.   
  
“The ring?” Harry held out his hand for the ring Draco was still clutching.  Nodding once he gave it over to Harry and watched as Harry walked over to Lucas.  “My gifts to you.” He put the ring into Lucas’ hand and then closed his hand around it.  “That I want back when you’re done... this... you can keep.” He touched his wrist and let a small stream of his blood drip out into Lucas’ mouth.  “I know you can’t bite us... we’d turn or die... but I can at least give you the strength to survive till Toby gets here.  Harry watched as Lucas licked his lips, color returning to his face, his body healing from the sun damage.   
  
“thank you.” Lucas panted.  The blood of a dragon lord thick in his throat, the memories of Harry’s life flooding into him.  He closed his eyes and forced the thoughts and memories from him.  His training told him to take the memories in and exploit them, but his honor forbade it.  He was saved just now by this innocent giving; he would not sully himself or his honor by taking advantage of help he needing so badly.   
  
“Toby will be here shortly.” Harry smiled as he watched his friend slowly healing.   
  


***

  
  
Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room when he heard the commotion outside in the hall.  Raised voiced that could be heard out of the Slytherin silencing charms.  He raised his eyebrow and walked out in the middle of an inter-house-Quidditch argument.  The Gryffindor team and the Slytherin team where screaming out things back and forth. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and held his notebook under his arm.   
  
[your friends.] Draco dead panned to Harry.   
  
[Don’t I know it.] Harry waved from the back of the commotion.   
  
[You’re actually here for this?]   
  
[So are you.] Harry pointed out.   
  
[True enough... shall we put an end to this?]   
  
[What do you have in mind?]   
  
[Follow my lead.] Draco cleared his throat and everyone instantly shut up to turn and look at him.  The looks ranging from righteous to indignant.  “Might I inquire as to the cause of this unsightly... display?” Draco raised an eyebrow. The noise broke out again as both sides tried to explain themselves.  Draco raised both hands and did a silencing charm.  “Right.  My fault for asking a generalized question.” He smirked.  “Okay, let’s try this again.  Since this is eating into my homework time and consequently my sex life...” Harry raised an eyebrow.  “So, let’s make this thing interesting and worth the time it’s already eaten up.” Draco sighed and looked around.   
  
“And what do you have in mind?” A random Gryffindor boy said in a low grumble.   
  
“I’m talking an inter-house bet.” Draco smirked.  “A bet on the outcome of the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game.”   
  
“What stakes?” Blaise raised and eyebrow.   
  
“Winning team gets the right to fuck the loosing team.” The Gryffindor team smirked and cheered.  “And make no mistake, this time I’m going to beat the pants off of you Potter, and then I’m going to literally take the pants off of you in front of the whole house.” He smirked at Harry’s innocent blush.  “Is that acceptable.”   
  
“Will anyone on the team be fair game?” Ron asked, blushing as he did.   
  
“Anyone.  If the Gryffindor team wins, all of us will be at your disposal and open for your sexual use.  Vise versa on when we win.” Draco smirked.  “Now, the pay out time on this will be after Christmas break since the game is the last day of term.” Draco looked around and smiled.  “Agreed?”   
  
“Agreed.” The teams said in one.   
  
“Good, now I can finish my homework in peace and maybe get some sex later.” Draco left back into the common room, leaving Harry to blush as both teams grinned at him.   
  
[Thanks.] Harry said dryly as he walked back to his common room.   
  
[Eh, you’ll survive.] Draco lazily threw himself back on the leather sofa he was sitting on and started in on his homework.  [We eating in the Great Hall tonight or are you cooking?] Hope sprang in his voice.   
  
[Dunno, should make you eat the house elves’ cooking.] Harry shot back.   
  
[If they weren’t damn fine cooks I probably would have complained by now.] Draco smiled reading his text book.   
  
[Eh, let’s go with the great hall, I’d cook by my arms are so tired.] Harry let Draco in on the fact that he’d been practicing with the wands again.  [I can cast one VERY powerful spell out of both wands, or I can do one at a time, which is getting faster.  But two completely unrelated spells, one out of each wand, at the same time... I honestly don’t know how anyone ever did it.]   
  
[Sheer dumb luck I’m better, at least at first.] Draco stretched with a yawn.  [Might have to take dinner in our room, I can feel your weariness in my bones.] Draco rubbed at his elbow and pulled a comforter around himself.   
  
[Sorry.  I didn’t realize a long day of practice would wear me out so much.]   
  
[Double duty is wearing you out.  Out on the pitch, classes, sorting out your love life, training with your powers, and now adding a new type of dueling to learn... ] Draco paused.  [It can’t be that simple.] He frowned.   
  
[What?]   
  
[When we fucked Ron in our mental space, we did magic there, real magic, that we didn’t cast out of our bodies.  Granted we sat our wands down to be sure, but even then...]   
  
[Your point?] Harry raised an eyebrow.   
  
[Think about it, we’re able to function in both the physical and mental worlds at the same time, doing completely different things.  Have you ever tried to kind of set one part of yourself to one arm and another to the other arm.  Kind of like dancing in your head and walking straight in the physical world.  You can do both, it just takes compartmentalizing your mind.] Draco frowned.  [It can’t be that easy, can it?]   
  
[...]   
  
[What?]   
  
[I’m going to try.] Harry focused on tying the part of his mind he was used to using for dueling to his right hand like normal.  But he wanted the telepathic part of his mind on his left.  Holding both wands in either hand he slipped into an empty classroom and cast the spells at the same time.  A chair went into the air as it levitated before turning into a balloon.  [Well fuck.] Harry looked at it sharing with Draco.   
  
[How the hell is this not been figured out before?] Draco frowned.   
  
[I’m guessing because multi tasking is a more modern skill.  At least I’m guessing.  I mean, how many people believe Dragon Lords and Dragon Kin are a thing?] Harry sighed.   
  
[You have a point.] Draco nodded.  [Well go lay down, we’ll pick this up later.]   
  
[Yes dear.] Harry smiled as he walked off.   
  


***

  
  
Draco smirked as he landed on the pitch, the snitch in his hand and Harry gaping at him.  The game had been neck and neck.  The Gryffindor team had even just gotten 50 points a head when Draco grabbed the snitch that had been mysteriously hovering just behind Harry’s head.  He turned to look at Harry with a look of a predatory animal.   
  
“Better lube up on the train ride back.” He smirked widely   
  
“I....” Harry blushed as he tried to come up with a retort.   
  


***

  
  
Draco was curled up on the seat of their compartment on the train.  His hand idly playing with Harry’s unruly locks as he read from his book.  It had long since passed into nightfall, long before the train had even been under way.  He looked out the window briefly now, trying to figure out what this Christmas surprise of Harry’s was.  He stroked his hand down the back of Harry’s head and smiled as he realized what ever Harry had planned, he’d probably love it.  No mater what.  He went back to his book then, focusing on so many other things.   
  
[This is probably... well is... going to be ... hopefully... the hardest thing I ever have to ask you...] Harry mentally stammered out as he focused on his book.   
  
[Oh?] Draco’s fingers gently teased the curly hair on the back of Harry’s neck.   
  
[Don’t hurt them?] He bit his lip.   
  
[Oh.] Draco dead panned.  They’d talked only briefly about life at the Dursley’s.  He knew now he would probably seethe with rage the second he saw them.  And had been promising himself not to hex them the moment he saw them.  Harry how ever hadn’t said anything about it till now.  [I promise I will be on my best behavior and will attempt to not harm them in so long as they do not provoke me by doing harm to you or myself.] Draco worded his response carefully.   
  
[Right... so let me put this another way.  Don’t let them hack you off enough that you hex them through that loophole you just left yourself.] Harry smiled mentally and physically as he replied.   
  
[Fine.] Draco sighed before going back to not reading his book.  His mind once again preoccupied with other things, not even paying attention to Harry’s hair that much anymore.  Hermione and Ron had come in to check on them a couple times, making comments about Harry sitting on the floor, but had eventually left.  Mostly everyone was leaving the couple to themselves.  Not that they minded.  But they felt more subdued then lustful as they went towards Kings Cross.   
  
Maybe it was the fact that Harry’s aunt had managed to send a letter back to Harry through the squib who had lived on his street to keep an eye on him.  Draco had been using it to mark his place in his book, he looked down at it.   
  
_Dear Harry,_   
  
_I want to start off by thanking you for sending the repair men round, and having them wear clothing that fits in around here.  And for the people who modified the memories of the neighbors to think it was a gas leak and an explosion.  It helped a lot.  And Dudley and I have been talking.  He’s seeing a psychologist, the one you suggested.  It’s helping with his night terrors.  I haven’t told Vernon about any of it.  I figure what he doesn’t know I don’t have to hear about._   
  
_I think the reason I was so horrible to you all those years was out of jealousy for having wanted to be a witch like my sister.  And then not only seeing her in you, but seeing the magic in you as well.  It just made me feel horrible inside to look at you.  And I hate to even begin to think about how I’ve acted.  I’ve kept Vernon out of your room, Dudley helped lock it from the inside, we told him you must have locked it with magic.  He sputtered and went off, I’m sorry for that.  But I’ll try to let you in so you can get your things.  I wish I could meet the man who you love enough to brave this house, but I’m not sure if that’ll go over any better._   
  
_I’m sorry._   
  
_Petunia_   
  
Draco had been the one who found the letter with their morning post from the owls one day.  He’d shown it to Harry and they’d had it out over all of this.  Harry had his stomach tied in knots over the stress of it all.  A big bundle of nerves that one was.  Draco could feel him pulling in, trying to lock down how much this thought, this place scared him.  He wanted nothing more then to run in the other direction, but he was still trying to be good to these people.  He wasn’t sure what that made Harry or them.  But he was sure of one thing.  This was going to be an interesting Christmas break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. But 61 pages 22,644 words aught to go a long ways to making it up. -grins-


	30. Christmas with the Dursleys

It was lightly snowing as they pulled into the magical platform of 9 and ¾’s on December 13th.  Harry looked out at the dully-gray sky at Kings Cross station and sighed.  This was it, he kept telling himself.  He could do this.  He had to do this.  He’d left a lot of things behind when he’d left that morning at the start of the year.  Not even thinking how his room must still looking, after all he’d only left to go downstairs... but the wards on his room had probably sealed it off the second he left the room.  Even if Dudley hadn’t went about locking the door from the inside for him.  It wasn’t something they knew a lot about, but he gave a wry smile at the fact the Dursley’s hated he’d warded that room off from them.  Especially Vernon.

“Feeling better?” Draco asked as he checked their luggage onto a trolley.

“A little.” Harry smiled brightly as he leaned over to kiss Draco before wheeling his trolley at the barrier of the platform.  He shivered as he passed through it and hide amongst the many muggle travelers.  He smiled at the people coming and going and marveled at the fact that so many people were happier this year.  I gave them this, he told himself.  Once again happy that he’d been able to kill that monster that had terrorized the world.  Not just wizards, but muggles alike.  He’d cost the world a lot by existing, and now a mirror set of echoes of him might try to cost it more.  A heavy sigh came out of his mouth before he even really got to feel too much of the happiness of having saved the world.

Draco sighed as Harry’s face fell.  What would it take to make him smile, he wondered?  He followed Harry through the crowd till they got outside.  He smirked as he watched Harry rubbing his hands together and then blowing on them to warm them in the light snow.  Chuckling to himself he leaned forwards and kissed Harry’s hands before wordlessly, and wandlessly, conjuring warm gloves on Harry’s hands.

[Thanks.] Harry snuggled back.

[You’re welcome... did you tell your uncle to come get you?] Draco looked around trying to see a muggle who fit Harry’s description of his Uncle.

[No... thought it best to turn up...] Harry toed the ground, as Draco raised an eyebrow and then stuck out his wand.  Not caring that a few passers by thought he might be mad.  The bus pulled up and he loaded his and Harry’s things onto it.

“Where to lads?” Stan smiled.

“Number four pivot drive please?” Harry smiled back at Stan.  He was glad that Kingsley was able to get Stan released and freed of all charges.  It still unnerved him that he nearly killed Stan only a little over a year ago now.

“Sure thing Harry.” Stan gave a small smile and walked away.  He knew Harry liked his privacy and he also knew how he unnerved the boy who’d all but saved him from the kiss or worse.

[You know him?] Draco asked in a more secure mental frequency.  Habit more out of any suspicion anyone on this bus could hear him or Harry.

[Yeah.  Picked me up on this bus third year.  And then the ministry arrested him as a suspected Death Eater... then Voldemort Imperio-ed him into being one.  Nearly killed him in a fight mid air to get me from my house.] Harry shook his head.  [Took Kingsley and me ages to clear his name.] Harry sighed but smiled.  [I’m just glad he could come back to work.]

[They thought _he_ was a death eater?] Draco’s old sneer in his voice as he regarded Stan as he looked the man up and down.

[That’s what I said.] Harry smiled and lay down on a moving cot with Draco beside him.  Their trunks magically piled to the side of the bus as they traveled from London to Little Wenging.  [Here we are.] Harry smiled slightly as they pulled up in front of the Dursley’s home.  Sure even now they were freaking out because there was a great big double decker, large as life and three times as shocking in it’s too luscious to be allowed purple glossy paint.  [Shall we?] Harry asked as he got his and Draco’s trunks.

[I’m taking four points away from their score because of the hideousness of their home.] Draco informed Harry that as mentally he showed the score card that he would be judging them by to Harry and took four points off of the top of that list.

[Would it hurt their points any if I said they actually think this is cute?]

“Thanks for the ride Stan.” Harry smiled as he passed the man, while attempting not to be shocked by the mental checklist of his lover’s.

[They did this on purpose?!?] Draco gave Harry a look like he’d lost his mind

“Any time Harry, any time.” Stan assured him as they disembarked.

[You have a list?] Harry finally asked as he started off towards the house.

[Of course I have a list Harry.  The moment you told me where we had to go for the first stop... I created the list so I would be able to see if these people lived up to my expectations of what people who should have been honored to have you grow up in their home should be like.  They’re already at -4, I’d have hoped for at least a 2.] Draco rolled his eyes dramatically as he took his trunk from Harry’s hand and walked with it behind Harry to the front door.  [I mean, I’ve been in Ron’s head... the Burrow is a certifiable 5 out of 10 normally, and compared to this place... it’s a nine.] Draco knew he was being petty but looking at the ugly little house; that seemed to be trying to compete with the other homes for which would be the ugliest.  The house having come in a close second to the house less then a block down that still had Halloween decorations up, circa 1915.

[Right... says the boy who grew up in a mansion looked after by house elves.] Harry sighed, knowing some how this wouldn’t live up to Draco’s standards and some how feeling more ashamed for having brought him here.

[Do you want me to just not talk about the list then?] Draco made no move to say he wasn’t going to keep tally of just how horrible these people were in his mind.

[If you think I’ll enjoy knowing, then tell me.  Other wise... you might keep it to yourself.] Harry reached the door and knocked.

[If they’re wearing anything with mistletoe on it... that’s -17.] Draco added before Vernon opened the door.

“Who would be....” He caught sight of Harry.  “What the devil are you doing back here boy?!” He shouted at the boy.

[Okay I’ll give him 3 points for not wearing overly festive cloths.  That brings them up to -1, but for that temper and calling you boy... I’d say at LEAST  an additional -12... putting them at -13.] Draco rattled off as he raised a cold eyebrow and an even colder look at the muggle bellowing at his lover.

[Not helping love.] Harry sighed.  “I forgot some things... and couldn’t come back till now.” Harry sighed.  “Can we come in.” He’d hoped that it would be his Aunt who answered the door, she’d have let him make themselves invisible and probably sneak if in her letter had been any indication.

“NO!” Vernon slammed the door in their faces.

[-19.] Draco’s voice sounded boarder line pissed, still with his cold steely resolve.

[For fuck sake.] Harry rolled his eyes and knocked again.

“I told you no you little...” But Harry cut across him.

“You will open this damn door.  You WILL move aside.  You will let us in.  And you will shut the hell up and not say another word to or about us for the next 14 and a half hours, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR.” Harry said with out raising his voice above a civil tone.  He’d been practicing how to roll a person and when he wanted it to be a pleasant experience the person could find utter bliss in the experience.  But with this very aggressive and annoying person he was faced with Harry simply opted to take his annoyance out on the man.  Vernon opened and closed his mouth in imitation to a fish before quickly moving out of their way, holding the door open for them.

[Okay they're at -2 now.  He can take orders well....] Draco tilted his head in amusement.

[I’ll show you _takes orders well_ in a minute.] Harry added in way of a threat as they carried their trunks up the stairs.

“WHAT’S HE DOING HERE DAD!” Dudley pointed and yelled.

[Bloody hell they don’t understand the concept of an inside voice do they?] Draco rubbed his ears at the loudness of Dudley’s yelling.

[That’s Dudley.] Harry could see the dark circles under his eyes and the sad look in them too.  He’d not slept last night again by the looks of it.  The way he’d been at the start of term, Harry wondered about him.  It’s why he’d quietly told his Aunt that he’d pay for the psychologist and they’d tell Vernon that Dudley was out running errands.

[This is the one you like?] Draco mentally rubbed his ears.

[We hated each other growing up, but he’s grown up a lot.  Almost getting kissed by a Dementor damaged him.]

[Fuck me.  Between that and the attacks last year, I’m shocked he’s able to stand with out wetting himself.] Draco drastically had to re-evaluate Dudley’s standing in his mind.

“Not now boy.” Vernon glared at Dudley before making his way past them all to the kitchen.  Dudley’s mouth fell open in utter shock.

[We have to keep up appearances, I don’t want Dudley getting into trouble for siding with me.] Harry said as way of warning before he opened his wand.

“Big D.  I’m an adult now.  I can use my wand...” Dudley let out a little scream of horror.  “Any time I please now.  So I SUGGEST, you sit down, shut up, and enjoy Christmas while I allow you to.” Draco smirked at that before following Harry up the stairs.

[I was going to take away 10 points for his loudness, but watching you do that made me happy... so their up to 4 points now.] Draco smirked.

[What ever.] Harry said wearily, passing notes with Dudley as they passed each other.  He’d not had to use his powers to control so many people in a while now.  Mostly it was one on one.  He’d already had to mentally make Hermione and Ron leave them alone, not to mention the people on the train.  But now these two who were actively trying to fight him mentally.

[I’m sorry.] Draco hugged Harry, not sure when or where he’d crossed some unwritten and unseen line, but knowing full well he’d done it now.  [Why are we stopping?] He realized they’d stopped moving in front of a door.  He narrowed his eyes and realized it was heavily warded.  He tried to look through the wards but realized they were strong enough even he couldn’t.  He smirked.  “Yours?” He gestured to the warded door.

“Yeah... but before you go in... I... um...” He stammered.

“Is there porn?” Draco’s face lit up, figuring if Harry was this embarrassed, he HAD to have porn lying around or something.

“Not... where anyone can see it at least.” Harry blushed, thinking briefly of the subscription to Play Witch under his floorboard.  “No the thing is... I left in a hurry... so it’ll be messy... and I don’t want you to think I’m a slob or anything... but... I... it’s going to be messy.” Harry stammered out.

“Okay.” Draco turned to try to get in but stopped when he realized Harry was biting his lip.  “There’s more?”

“Yeah... um... this is the smallest bedroom in the house... because they only gave me this because they were afraid of Mrs. Weasley, Moody, and Sirius.” He looked down ashamed.  “I used to live under the stairs till then....” He blushed.

“Harry.” Draco put his hands on Harry’s shoulders.  “Open the door.  I’ll look around, do some magic, and then you can come in.  Okay?” Harry raised an eyebrow.  “I want you to feel proud to call this place home, even if it’s only for another day or so.” He kissed Harry’s cheek and Harry touched the doorknob, releasing the wards on the place to allow Draco inside, even going so far as to unlock the inner set of locks that Dudley had used for him.  Draco quickly shut the door after him and looked around the room.

Harry looked around and pulled the note out of his hand.  They’d gotten good at passing notes.  He hadn’t shown Draco the letter Dudley had written him about how scared he was all the time.  He’d asked Harry to modify his memory or make him forget or something.  Harry had had to tell him that while if it came to it, he’d make sure it happened, Dudley needed to talk to someone who could deal with this.  He’d contacted a witch who was a practicing muggle psychologist and set Dudley up.  He didn’t need to pay her, he just needed to turn up once or twice a week and talk.  She’d told Dudley that she was like Harry, but she’d grown up in the muggle world so she preferred to help people like him who had trouble when the two worlds collided.  She’d also sworn on her magic that nothing he said would ever be repeated with out his expressed orders.

_Mom’s going to try to save out some food for the two of you.  I’ll slip it up stairs later if you like.  I hope you have a Merry Christmas._

Harry bit his lip at the note but tucked it into his pocket.  He’d left a not in Dudley’s hand telling him about how his mother and he could contact Harry a bit more directly if anything came up.  He’d wanted to try to be more involved even if he didn’t fully know what he was doing.

Mean while, Draco took in the unmade bed at the far end of the room, cordoned off by heaps of unwashed laundry and magical texts.  Beyond that was teenaged trash strewn about as if Harry had never picked up anything.  The room was only vaguely larger then the bed, small bits of furniture tucked away inside.  Draco looked down to realize he’d stepped in something a kin to chewing gum and shuttered.  This was the kind of place his love had grown up in?

[-53] Draco added drying as he cast a silencing charm around the room.  [No fair peaking either.] He sent through to Harry before muting their link from his side.  He was going to **FIX** this mess.  He pulled out his wand and decided that the first thing to do was to augment the room itself.  He waved his wand and did a series of complex signs in the air.  He’d been learning this in case he needed it when they went to Grimmauld place.  The room gave a small lurch and was suddenly twice the size it had been.  The furniture still next to their places against the wall, only now they were farther spread out.  He smiled at that.  Now to fix some other spacial problems about the room, he thought as he stocked over to the window.  Waving his wand he stretched out the window into a full bay window and pushed it out until it was a small sitting room complete with bookshelves and a built in window seat.  Satisfied with the nook he moved back into the main room.  Deciding that even spending only the last few minutes here he did NOT trust the pluming or the bathroom here.  He pointed his wand and stretched what had been a doorless closet into a full sized master bath, doing the complex spells to add electricity and water to the room.

Smiling at his work so far, Draco walked out into the main room and decided that it was entirely too barren.  He transfigured Harry’s shoddy writing desk into a full desk and hutch atop it.  Styling them into antiques, he changed the color from a dull brown to a deep rose wood color.  Smiling as he took the time to morph Gryffindor lions on the panels of the cabinets he went over to the sharp corner that Harry had his standing closet against.  Pinching the bridge of his nose Draco waved his wand and caused the closet to jump into the corner wall and spread into a decent sized walk in closet.  Realizing this also opened up space in the wall, he created a small dinning area.  Not thinking about actually putting in appliances at this point, Draco simply put counter space, and cabinets into the cozy space.  He pointed his wand at what he thought had to be a pizza box and transfigured it into an antique table that fit in the kitchenette.

“Okay... what next.” He walked over to the walk in closet and began casting organization charms on it.  He would MAKE this place make sense if it killed every thing in this room.  He conjured a bubble of water in mid air and began a charm to levitate and clean all the cloths and bed cloths in the room.  Then set a charm to dry and fluff, and then to  fold them before putting them away.  The linens, such as they were, were quickly stripped from the bed and put through the cleaning process, folded and then magically laid on the counter of the new kitchenette.  Draco smiled as he transfigured them into a soft Egyptian silk.

He turned his attention to the shabby bed that seemed to be trying to fall apart.  He waved his wand and the bed morphed into a built in four poster bed big enough for five people to lay in.  He smirked as he knew they’d put that to use.  He cast a duplication charm on Harry’s meager pillow and also filled them so they were more full and fluffy.  Then with his wand he guided the new bed covering to the bed, fixing the bed with flicks of his wand.  He smiled again and looked around at the still spartan room.  This place needed work.  LOTS of work.

Flicking his wand, Draco changed the bare walls into a wood paneling that complimented the rose wood color he’d been making all the furniture.  He grinned as he changed the bare light into an elegant ceiling fan.  And then thinking about it, Draco picked up a few bits of old parchment from the trash can, only to transfigure them into recessed lighting for the nook, the main room, and the kitchenette.  He grinned as they were affixed to the wall with a sticking charm.  He then got a brilliant idea.  He pointed his wand at a wizarding photo of James and Lily dancing in a park through raining leaves.  Copying it and then stretching it to a larger size, Draco conjured a frame for it and stuck it on the wall with a strong charm.  He’d probably take it with them so Harry could have the larger print, but he loved that it was on the wall in this place.

Glancing around he picked up a few torn and worn out socks that his spell before had ignored.  He threw them at the wall, transfiguring them into tall lamps as they landed.  Plugging them in with his wand.  He styled them to be black with gold trim so they matched most of the decor he was adding to this _place_.  Silently Draco praised his mother for taking the time to teach him these charms over the last few years.  He had no idea that they’d come in so handy like this.

Draco picked up a cereal box and transfigured it into an Indian throw rug before picking up a tattered ratty old jumper and turning it into plush wall to wall carpeting of a deep midnight black color that covered the main room and sitting room.  Draco then transfigured the hard wood floor in the kitchenette and the bathroom into tile, before expanding the carpeting into the walk in closet.  He spelled the rest of the trash into the trashcan, shrinking it so it would all fit.

He dispelled his water bubble once it wasn’t needed anymore and then went to organizing Harry’s things.  Once that was done he took a ratty old shoe and transfigured it into a very handsome trunk, he used his wand to move and organize the odds and ends of Harry’s life into it.  Then he pointed at a blank wall and put a photo he’d had Colin take of Harry and himself playing in the leaves at Hogwarts on it.  He smiled warmly at the photo and gave the room one last looking over.  Then he sniffed.  Transfiguring had given it a bit of a new smell, but he still didn’t like the musky over bearing smell of muggle in the room.  So Draco closed his eyes and did a couple more charms, changing the room to smell more like their room at Hogwarts.  The smell of cinnamon, oleander, and magic filled the room making it feel homier.  Then Draco walked over to the door and ended his silencing charm.

[Okay, you can come in now.] Draco put away his wand then and sat down at the desk chair he’d turned into an old fashion office chair, but had opted to put a more comfortable cushion in.  He quickly whipped out his wand and made a few extra chairs around the room, styled after what he’d seen in the Gryffindor common room a few weeks ago.  He grinned and sat back to watch Harry’s reaction.

[Okay....] Harry opened the door, expecting to see the room cleaned, but not even expecting that could have prepared him for the total make over he was greeted with.  His eyes swept the room and he felt lost for a moment.  Where the hell had this room come from?  He looked around till his eyes fell on Draco.

“Do you like?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“Do I like?  Are you kidding me?   It’s bloody brilliant!” He exclaimed as he kissed Draco.

***

Draco was coming out of the shower later, his lower body wrapped in the forest green towel.  His face obscured by the towel he was drying his hair with, he didn’t get to see the smirk from Harry.  Gods, how could one person be so hot?  It was almost a crime against nature for that much sex to be crammed into one person.

[Knut for your thoughts?] Draco smiled as he finished with his hair.

[Just thinking that I’m going to enjoy making sweet love to you on my bed... before I have to give it up.] Harry sighed.

[Yeah, it does seem to be a shame to give up this room now.] Draco looked around making plans for Harry’s Christmas presents.

[How about we lay down and take a bit of a nap... then some sex... and then I’ll go shopping in the morning for some food and then we can spend the day doing what ever you want... I do have a surprise for the Dursleys... and then day after tomorrow we’ll be traveling to see your parents.] Harry stretched out on the bed looking Draco up and down.

[I did kind of wear myself out on this room.] Draco gave a small smile.  A nap not sounding half bad to him as he walked over to the bed, transfiguring his towel into a set of silk pajama bottoms.  [They must think we’re mental being this quiet.] Draco grinned.

[They’re probably torn between being scared out of their minds and happy I’m not talking.] Harry shrugged. [I was going to ask, how... Permanent are the charms in here?]

[Depends.]

[On?]

[If we decided to leave it for them, it can stay, just needs one little spell.  Otherwise, a couple days.]

[After all your hard work I say we leave it like this.]

[You’re being really generous with them.] Draco frowned.

[I didn’t have a lot growing up...] Harry looked down.  [And what I had was hand me downs and broken things... And I just... I want to leave something nice behind.]

[Okay, you are SO going to have to let me see the first 11 years of your life before we leave here day after next... because before we leave I want to have a _chat_ with them about how they were ever so _kind_ to you] Draco’s eyes showed that he would probably want to do more then chat when the time came.

[Well... actually if you want we can ... um... kind of review that totally while we nap...] Harry lay back on the bed, making room for Draco.

[Oh?] Draco grinned as he lay down.

[Learned a bit of a spell....] Harry picked up his wand and made a complicated little symbol before poking it with his wand.  It created a gold dream ketcher made out of his magic above them.  In the center was a lightning bolt.

[Cute...] Draco smirked.

[Cute and powerful... it lets me share my past with you.] Harry reached out his hand for Draco, who momentarily faltered, his mind thinking back to how 8 years ago he’d reached his hand out and been rejected.  He smiled softly before taking Harry’s hand and lying down.  His eyes drooping shut as he curled around his lover.  Memories of flying motor bikes and of a little boy who no one seemed to love filled his mind as he slept.

***

Harry had woken up sometime later when Dudley had knocked with their supper.  He smiled at him and he invited him in.  He’d been gobsmacked to see all the work and Harry had told him it was all Draco’s doing.  Draco who was unconscious and utterly dead to the world at the moment.  Harry sat and he and Dudley had a soft conversation before Dudley had to go back to the living room before he was missed.  It was nice being able to talk like normal people with Dudley.  He was also glad that the psychologist was helping him.  They were talking about a dreamless sleep potion if they couldn’t get to the root of his night terrors soon, just so he could get some actual quality sleep.  Harry told him about how he’d been on them a time or two, and it wasn’t the best sleep of his life, but it was sleep.  And he suggested Dudley keep something near his bed for the next morning.  The chalky taste you had in your mouth the next day had been enough to put Harry off using them for a long while.  But it was clear Dudley was getting close to his wits end of not being able to have a proper night’s sleep.

He’d put the food away under charms to keep it fresh after nibbling on his meal before he went back to bed.

***

Draco was the first to open his eyes.  He could see the early morning light filtering in from the bay window he’d conjured the day before.  He looked over at the sleeping form of his lover and decided that after that bout of memories he’d slept on last night, he was ready to make some happy memories in this place for Harry.  He smirked as he took his wand from his nightstand to do a bit of non-verbal magic to strip them1 both of their clothing.   

Smirking widely, Draco slipped under the soft covers till his head was at Harry’s hip.  ‘Time to make him wake up.’ Draco thought to himself as he leaned in close and began peppering Harry’s thigh with soft butterfly kisses.  Inching his way over across Harry, Draco kissed Harry’s full balls gently, taking the time to suck first one then the other into his mouth.  Suckling on Harry’s nuts brought a low moan to Draco’s ears from Harry’s lips.  ‘If you like that you’ll love this.’ Draco thought to himself.  It’d taken a lot of practice to get to where he and Harry could have separate and private thoughts again.

Ever so slowly he kissed his way up the length of his sleeping Dragon’s cock.  Marveling, not for the first time, at the sheer size of it.  He licked around the exposed crown of Harry’s cock.  Slowly teasing the foreskin back as he licked like a small kitten at the sensitive flesh of Harry’s cock.  Draco smirked as Harry whimpered in his sleep.  Slowly he opened his lips around the flared flesh of Harry’s dick head, slipping his lips down till he was suckling on his lover’s cock.

“[GODS!]” Harry moaned in physical and mentally.

[Yes love?] Draco smirked with the cock in his mouth.

[Talk about the best way to wake up...] Harry covered his eyes with his hand, slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes before lifting up the covers enough to smile at Draco.

[Glad you like it.] Draco smirked as he began to slowly wank the part of Harry’s cock not in his mouth.

[FUCK!] Harry whimpered as he bucked up into Draco’s mouth.

[I take that as a request for more?] Draco raised an eyebrow as he caught Harry’s eyes.

[YES!] Harry all but screamed as Draco lowered his lips and took almost half of Harry’s now throbbing hunk of flesh into his mouth and throat.  Harry made a strangled noise as he tried hard not to cum.  Focusing on Umbridge at a nude beach he blocked the pleasure from his mind.

[ew.] Draco commented on the image as it bled into their mental world.

[Sorry...] Harry quirked a smile.

[I suppose I should be flattered that it takes **_that_** to prevent you from cumming when I suck you off.]

[yeah...] Harry let out a small smile as he pushed up into Draco’s mouth.

[You know... you give me dirty ideas....] Draco smirked around Harry’s cock.

[Like?] Harry quirked an eyebrow up.

[Polyjuicing myself into you so you can experience this fuck stick in your arse.] Draco pushed that image into Harry’s mind.

“[OH FUCK!]” Harry screamed, cumming hard down Draco’s throat.

“Hoped that would work.” He smirked.  Draco lapped at the flared slit on Harry’s cock.

“Can I help you get off?” Harry smirked as he reached for Draco’s rather obviously tented part of the sheet.

“Yes, you can roll over.” Draco smirked.

“Oh is that so?” Harry grinned, his hormonal magic beginning to spread out.

“Yes.” Draco said challengingly.

“And what do I get if I roll over I wonder?” Harry teased.

“You get bloody well shagged into this bed.” Draco said in a manor that said everything about how much he needed this.

“Hum... not sure if that...” Harry started but didn’t get out as Draco pounced on him and began fiercely snogging him into the bed.

“I. Said. TURN. Over.” Draco punctuated every single word with a hard kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Okay.” Harry nodded dumbly.  His own hormonal magic making him unable to tease anymore.

“More like it.” He said, pointing his wand tip at Harry’s puckered hole and muttering a lubricating charm, he loved to watch Harry moan and writhe as the ice-cold lube filled his hot ass.  “There...” Draco muttered a stretching charm and watched as Harry thrashed his head around, marveling at how a simple charm could be so effective on such _sensitive_ flesh.  He smirked again as he pulled his wand away, lubing his cock as it stroked down him.  “[Going to love this.]” Draco couldn’t help but slip into both their telepathy and his voice as he slipped his cock slowly into Harry’s tight opening.

“OH GODS!” Harry moaned, the image of them in a room full of mirrors flooding his mind as Draco set up the mental construct, doing things to Harry that his physical body would never let him do.

“[Going to make you scream my name.]” Draco added as he slide the rest of his hard cock into Harry’s taut ass.  “[Going to shag you senseless Potter.]”

“YES!” Harry screamed as he bucked back against Draco’s throbbing prong, all the while, never realizing they hadn’t put up a silencing charm.  Dudley and some of his gang were up stairs with their mouths hanging open as they listened to Harry getting screwed.  Mean while Petunia had some of her own friends over to look at her newly redone kitchen.  They were all sitting silently rather wide eyed as they listened to the passionate shagging going on upstairs.

“[That’s it you tight assed whore!]” Draco screamed as he fucked into Harry harder.

“YES!  MORE!  Breed my ass you beautiful bastard!” Harry tried to sound wanton but got somewhere close to breathy.  “YES!” He screamed again as he rocked back and forth on Draco’s cock.  Draco smirked, casting a silent charm to make himself last.  He knew it was cheating but he was a Slytherin, why should he play fair?

“[I’ll do more then breed your tight hole Potter, I’m going to screw it till you’re so sore you won’t be able to sit for a month!]” Draco moaned as he fucked his lover.  “[Think about that... you having to stand all through Christmas because I fucked you too hard in your arse!]” Draco added the mental picture of Harry having to explain to the Weasley’s and his parents why he was standing all through dinner.  Harry blushed deeply and humped back.

“YES!” He moaned as he fucked back against Draco.

“[Gods you’d look hot with that blush having to tell everyone I screwed you so hard you can’t sit down!]” Draco smirked; unaware of the shock he was dealing so many muggles Draco went on.  “[I’m going to love watching you walk around like you have a broom stick up your ass you fucking slag!]” Harry whimpered at that, because Draco supplied the image of Harry actually having a broom up his bum.

“OH GODS YES!” Harry screamed.  “OH YES DRACO YES!  THERE OH GODS YES FUCK!” Obscenities poured out of Harry’s mouth like water from a pitcher.  “DRACO!” He screamed as he came on the new sheets on the bed, Draco’s orgasm only moments behind his own as his taunt arse milked his lover.

“[SO FUCKING GOOD!]” Draco moaned as he gave one last thrust.

***

“Well aren’t they... just...” Petunia made a strained face, trying to keep the mood light in the kitchen.

“yes.” One of the women said in a clipped voice.

***

Harry eventually showered and got dressed, giving Draco a kiss to the cheek he said he’d be back after shopping.  Draco shrugged and decided he would rather just stay in on the cold December day.  And thus he was lying on the bed, lazily reading a book he’d brought with him from their small place at Hogwarts, wearing just his pajama bottoms when Petunia knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Draco thought it odd that any one seemed to want to knock on Harry’s door.

“I...” Her voice caught in her throat as she took in the room and the half-naked man on the bed.

“Yes?” Draco raised a blonde eyebrow.

“You changed it.” She said breathlessly.

“Er...” Draco looked around the room.  “Oh the room.  Yes.” He smiled at the woman.

“It looks nice.” She smiled at him before finding a chair and sitting, just looking at him.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Draco looked confused but sat on a near by chair.  He took in the woman’s far away expression and wondered briefly, and not for the first time, if the woman was entirely mentally stable.

“I...” She started and trailed off as she looked around the room.

“You said that.” He smiled softly.

“I did?” She looked startled.

“Yeah.” Draco confirmed and smiled, this was oddly entertaining him.

“I was ... I mean... You love him don’t you?” What ever Draco had been expecting to come out of her mouth, he’d never imagined that she’d have brought that question out of her.

“Yes.” Draco said, no question in his mind or on his face.

“Good.” She looked like there was a weight taken off of her then.  “He deserves it.” She said, getting up and excusing herself from the room.  She stopped at the door.  “I’m glad he found someone who loves him for him.” She smiled softly before leaving the room and leaving a rather confused Draco staring after her.

***

Harry loved the freedom of just going to a local food market and picking out things for him and Draco.  It had always been a bit of a task when he’d been the Dursley’s slave but now that he was in charge of his own life... it was kind of fun.  He finished picking up some items he figured Draco had never had before and he headed towards the check out.  He was looking at some of the muggle magazines and looked up at the boy bagging his groceries.  He was sure he knew the boy form some where.

“H-harry?” The boy blinked.

“Yeah... do I know you?” He blinked.

“Harry... it’s... um... well... I...” The boy blinked and stammered.  He almost seemed ashamed to tell Harry who he was.

“It’s okay.” Harry put his hand on the other guy’s arm earning a blush and a downward glance.  Harry could feel his hormonal magic flexing and arousing the boy, realizing that the boy was actually the same age as him.  “Who are....” Harry stopped looking into the eyes.  “Piers... Piers Polkiss?” Harry blinked.  The face had filled out.  He no longer looked like a scrawny boy who was too small for any good... now he looked... hot.

“Fuck.” Piers blushed as he nodded.

“Long time no see... I’ve not seen you since... like I was 11 or 12.” Harry smiled.

“Yeah.” He blushed.

“What happened to you?” Harry asked, more the a little curious now.

“I... well.. Dudley went off to that school...” Piers shrugged.  “My dad got sick so we couldn’t afford that place... so I went to the state school...” He blushed.  “Had to drop out when Dad died a couple years ago so I could take this job.  Needed the money and everything with mom being as ill as she is.” He sighed but smiled at Harry.  “And what happened to you?” He looked Harry up and down and wondered where the scared child had gone and what had happened to change him into this guy who looked like he was happy just shopping.

“Well I went off to a private school.”

“I thought...” Piers tried to pull up the memory of where the Dursley’s had said Harry went.

“Oh, they... how to put this?” Harry asked himself.  “They were kind of ashamed of me...”

“Too right.” Piers smiled.

“Yeah.” Harry smiled.  “They didn’t want to tell anyone that my parents left me a fund and had gotten me into a very exclusive private school in Scotland.” Harry gave a warm smile.  “Had to do a lot of growing up there... things happened... friends died...” Harry’s eyes flashed to the night he’d watched Cedric die.

“I’m sorry.” Piers held Harry’s hand, his heart reaching out to the boy he’d once picked on to please his old friend, hoping the man would understand.

“Thanks.” He smiled as Piers handed him his sacks. “When do you get off?”

“Every night...” Piers stopped and blushed before correcting himself.  “Now.” He looked down.

“Want to come over to the Dursley’s with me.  I’m packing up the last of my things today.  I’m finally going to leave them.” He said with a sad smile.

“Really?” Piers said with a bit more then just a blush and a burst of enthusiasm.  “Let me just get my things...” He hurried out to his locker to change and meet Harry.  Harry smiled after him collecting his bags for the trip back.

***

“So you’re finally leaving?” Piers asked with his hands in his black leather jacket.  He was sad that it was all he had left of his father.  They’d had to sell everything they could just to make the rent after his dad died.

“Yeah.  I came back to let Draco meet _them_ before we left.” Harry smiled warmly, holding the bags in either hand as he walked.

“Draco?” Piers’ voice faltered

“My... well I suppose the word is fiancée.” Harry cringed hoping that he wasn’t putting Piers off of talking to him.

“Never pictured you as...” Piers started but shut up quickly.

“Never pictured me as what?” Harry grinned.  “A poofer?” He smirked.

“Never pictured you as someone who liked blokes.” Piers corrected, doing an unwitting impression of Hermione.

“Nicest way I’ve heard yet on how to put that.” Harry smiled.

“Well us bleeding poofs have to stick together.” Piers smirked.

“Oh really now?” Harry looked him over again, he’d first thought it was just his hormonal magic, but now he could almost read the desire in Piers’ body language.

“Yeah...” Piers said kind of far away.  “It’s part of why I stopped talking to Dudley.  He picked on this little kid... not much bigger then me... and called him all kind of filthy terms for liking blokes.  The kid was too young to even know what any of that meant.  But Dudley damn near beat his head in... I.... I couldn’t take that.  I called the teacher and helped the kid get to a hospital.” He gave a sad sigh.  “Dudley looked at me like I was nuts, and probably would have retaliated if he hadn’t gone off to his school a week later.” He gave a small smile.  “So there you have it.  My big dark secrets.  I’m dirt poor and I like cock.” He smirked.

“Not such a bad thing.” Harry shrugged.  “Either of them.” He smiled.  “I was poor most of my life.  Only found out I had money once I went away to school.” Harry put his hands in his dark red jacket, silently cursing himself for having left the new gloves Draco had conjured for him back in the room.  The plastic shopping bags around his wrists now.  “Besides, you seem to be making some decent choices and trying to keep your life going.” He reached over and hugged Piers.  “And any guy who would sacrifice for his mum the way you are is a good bloke in my book.” He smiled and Piers blushed.  “I don’t think I’ve ever actually met her.” Harry frowned as he thought about it.

“She’s always been kind of fragile.  Dad was the one who took me over to see Dudley.  And thanks.” He held Harry’s hand and blushed.  “God what am I doing.” He blushed deeper.  “Here you are engaged and I’m flirting.” He pulled his hand back and looked down at the ground.  “Should I just go?” He bit his lip.

“Why?” Harry cocked his head to the side.

“I’m flirting and it’s ... it’s not right... and...”

“Why isn’t it?” Harry raised an eyebrow now.

“I... you’re engaged....” He said exasperated.

“Yeah.  But we have... a kind of ... well let’s put it this way.  Even after the wedding we’re both going to need to play the field just a bit.” Harry gave a small smirk.

“I... what?” Piers looked at Harry like he was a totally different animal now.

“My sex drive... is abnormally high.  It’s something I inherited from my parents.  I guess it’s like a genetic defect... but... I need a HELL of a lot more sex then one person can take at one time... so Draco and I kind of came to an understanding.  We’d both have a small group of people we trusted who we could have sex with.  Me because of my sex drive, and him because I don’t want him to feel left out.” Harry looked up into the gold fish like expression adorning Piers’ face.  “Problems?”

“You... have a high sex drive and he... he’s okay with you have sex with others...?” Piers looked like he was handling this well.

“Yep.  That’s the gist of it.” Harry smiled, knowing that he’d have to do a small binding rite to be able to tell Piers the rest.  And it wasn’t exactly a lie to say that Draco was okay with it all, now, in the beginning he’d been ready to blow things apart with a flick of his wand while he watched with glee at the raining bits.

“That’s just the gist?” Piers squeaked, the fact that there was more to this idea boggling his mind.

“Yeah.  I mean... I kind of am fucking my friend Ron and most of... well actually all the guys in his immediate family.”

“You mean his brothers....?”

“And his dad.” Piers turned beat red at Harry’s telling him that.

“That’s... so....” Piers started to talk again finally after a long pause as they walked in the snow.

“So wrong?” Harry tried to finish for him.

“So fucking hot and kinky.” Piers blushed up to his ears.

“Really?” Harry smirked.

“Yeah.  I wish I had something that hot going on.” He blushed at Harry.

“Surely you’ve dated someone?”

“Nope.” Piers confided in Harry.

“But... you’re not... I mean... you’ve had sex right?” Piers turned two shades darker red. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“Well... it’s a kind of...” Piers looked at the ground.

“Kind of?” Harry was running through the possibilities of how someone could only kind of have sex.

“You remember the park we used to go that’s about thirty minutes from the Dursley’s?” Piers changed tactics.

“Yeah...” Harry remembered it all right he’d been attacked by the Dementors, that Umbridge had set on him, first there and then over in a near by tunnel.

“Well they put a couple loos up there... men’s and women’s... that sort of thing.” Piers voice seemed to be coming faster and faster.  “Well.. .some blokes went and put holes between the stalls... and... um... made a kind of glory hole.” Piers finished hoping Harry would understand.

“Glory hole?” Harry blinked, he’d never heard that term before.  Well not in the wizarding world anyways.

“It’s a hole about... yay big...” Piers held up his hand.  “And it’s crotch high....” Piers saw understanding in Harry’s eyes.

“So blokes can stick their cocks through.... for...?” Harry wasn’t sure what happened after that point.

“So the guy on the other side can suck him... or wank him... or what ever....” Piers trailed off.  “At any rate... I’ve blown a couple guys... never known who they were.  Been to scared to stick my own kit through and get a bob job.” He shrugged.  “Too chicken to do it I suppose.” He sighed.  “But I do want to... go all the way some day....” He said in a faraway voice.  “Never had a boyfriend or anything like that.” He added just as Harry turned towards him.

“Piers?”

“Yeah Harry?” Harry didn’t answer, instead he jumped on top of Piers, knocking him into the snow.  At first Piers thought Harry was angry at him, then he realized that the other man wasn’t hitting him, but fondling him all over and snogging him into the snow.  Piers moaned his approval at this move, even though he was nervous at doing anything in public.  The plastic bags of food left standing in the snow.

“Gods your mouth tastes great.” Harry grinned as he humped against Piers’ tented jeans.

“HARRY!” Piers called out as he came in his pants.

“Aw... we’ll have to work on your stamina...” He reached out his tongue and licked Piers lips.

“Work... stamina?” Piers seemed lost.

“Yep.” He kissed Piers again, this time more deeply.

“But... Draco?”

“Will love screwing you as well.” He nibbled on the side of Piers mouth.  “And just wait till we deflower you...” He smirked.

“Oh fuck....” Piers whimpered.

***

“DAD THEY... DID THINGS TOGETHER!” Draco rolled his eyes as he heard the screaming form downstairs wafting up to where he was on the bed.

“Things?  WHAT THINGS?” Vernon’s voice thick with fear and anger.

“They... did... _it_....” Dudley said in a scathing and disgusted tone.  Draco rolled his eyes, he hadn’t had his coffee yet and they wanted to be this loud?  He was absently wondering if Dudley put on this act of being homophobic for Vernon’s sake or if he actually didn’t like gay people in general when he heard a little puff coming from his luggage.  He flicked his wand and found the coffee maker, shrunk down and in a small velvet box he didn’t pack.  He smiled.  Harry had planned a head.

“THAT’S IT I WANT THOSE BLEEDING NANCY BOYS OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Vernon stormed up the stairs and began pounding on the bedroom door.  Draco looked at it for a moment, figuring it’d probably hold... but deciding he’d better do something about this.  He calmly put a page marker in his book, got up and selected causal cloths.  A pair of black slacks, an emerald top, his black silk boxers.  He smirked and slowly got dressed.  No since in doing this in his pajamas when he could be wearing more silk.  He looked at the coffee maker, and enlarged it with his wand as he put it on the counter.

“Do be a dear and get a cup ready, you know how I like it.” Draco smiled as the coffee maker saluted him.  They’d come to terms with his demands, and the coffee maker had out lived all the other ones.  Besides he’d need his precious coffee after this, because he was doing this with out coffee while his mind and magic would let him tear down the world and remake it in a more coffee friendly manor.

“Yes?” Draco opened the door nearly 15 minutes later.

“GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE YOU DISGUSTING...!” But his voice was cut short as Draco raised an eyebrow and drew his wand.

“I suggest you back away from the door because don’t you think for one fucking second I’m above blowing it to shreds to get at you.” Draco’s voice had gone dangerously cold.

“I....” Vernon didn’t seem to understand what to do to that.

“Oh just move you fat lump of a shite.” Draco flicked his wand and magically pushed the man out of his road.  “Get yourself and that... _thing_ you spawned down stairs.  Your wife... I kind of like.  So she doesn’t need to be there.” Draco narrowed his eyes, the voice he hadn’t had to use since sixth year resurfacing again.  He was a Slytherin and it was time to show these ass backwards muggles what that meant he was willing and unwilling to put up with.

“I will not...”

“Try me.” Draco said in a voice that was calm and even but the inherent threat very clear.  Vernon simply nodded and pushed past him to get his son.  [Harry dear... take your time... I’m about exercise my rights under our agreement.] Draco sent to Harry mentally.

***

“Oh crap.” Harry’s face went pale as he was talking to Piers.

“What’s wrong?”

“I left ... Draco... alone... with the Dursleys....” He looked at Piers.

“Should I call an ambulance?” Piers looked worried for Draco.

“Maybe three... because he’ll probably not kill them... but he will maim if they’ve pushed him.”

“You’re.. more worried about the Dursleys in this?” Piers looked utterly bewildered.

“Yeah.  Long story... let’s just say they taught some very old world style fighting at our private school... and Draco and I were top of our class... and... he has a REAL short temper when people like the Dursleys push his buttons.” Harry started running.  “And heaven help us all if he hasn’t found where I put his coffee maker!” He shouted.  
“You brought a coffee maker with you?” Piers asked as he chased after Harry.

“Draco scares the crap out of me when he’s not had his coffee.  The laws of physics don’t apply to him till he’s caffeinated.  And I’m not stupid enough to leave him alone with out coffee...”

“I’m starting to think there’s more to your life then you let on.” Piers smiled as he panted, puffs of breathe coming out of his mouth in steamy mist.

“I live an eclectic life.” Harry smiled.

***

“Okay.  So you probably are wondering why we’re here.” Draco looked at the two Dursley men who seemed too petrified to leave the room.  Even if Draco hadn’t magically sealed the three of them in.  Petunia was in the kitchen taking a nap thanks to some quick wand movements.  “I see this as the only way to make sure that you do NOT keep going through life like useless lumps of shite.” Draco stroked along his wand before laying it on the table.  The fact that he would sit his wand down at all, registering more as fear then relief on the other two.

“What are you going to do to us?” Fear making Dudley’s voice break.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson.” He smiled, to anyone outside the room it would look like an openly polite smile, to those in the room it was clear it was a predatory gleam of his teeth.  “This will only hurt... a lot...” He smirked.

***

Harry rushed to the house as quickly as he could, more then just a little shocked that it was still standing.  He’d given Piers bits and pieces but not told him what to expect.  When they opened the door and found Vernon and Dudley sitting at the table having tea with Draco, both Harry and Piers seemed at a loss for words.

“So you see why your behavior is utterly unacceptable?” Harry frowned, as Draco seemed to be using logic.

“Quite, what business of ours is it that you and he are lovers.” Vernon sipped his tea.

“It was kind of hot hearing you two go at it.” Dudley grinned.

“It was hotter in the room.” Draco smiled, finally noticing Harry and... a guest?

“HARRY!” Vernon moved to the boy and gave him a great hug.  “Nice of you to come back.  We were just getting to know your fiancée.” Vernon said in an overly happy voice.

“Oh... okay.” Harry said, nearly afraid of what could be coming from this, let alone what could be causing this.  [What did you do love?] Harry looked at Draco.

[Nothing much... just _made_ them see reason.] Draco mentally smirked while his body remained cheerful as he sipped his tea.  “Harry, are you going to introduce me to your friend?” He motioned towards Piers.

“Uh, right... Draco Malfoy, this is Piers Polkiss, Piers... this is Draco....” He blinked again at the glazed smile on Dudley’s face.  Not sure if this would help or hurt his issues in the long run.  [Tell me you didn’t use magic on him...]

[Maybe just a little...] Draco blinked mentally at him.

[Draco, he’s in therapy because he’s seen too much of our world for him to function in his, I have him seeing a witch I know to help him get over it with out using magic.  You might have just set him back more by doing this...] He mentally gestured.

[That’s why with him I just used a relaxing charm.  I read the letter too you know.] Draco gave him a look.

“Charmed.” Draco said getting up and taking Piers hand.  [Likes it up the arse does he?]

[Virgin.] That got Draco’s attention.

“My... such a lovely body... I can’t wait to see more of it.” Draco sucked on one of Piers fingers, eliciting a moan from the rather confused man.

“I... um.. Harry said it was a little open...”

“A little?” He smirked.  “The man was fucking... what was it... nearly 14 or 15 people, myself included, while at school?” He smiled as he saw a blush creep up Piers cheeks.  “My love is a MAJOR top.” He leaned in and sucked on Piers ear.  “And I swing both ways...” His hands cupped Piers’ ass cheeks.

“What about....?” Piers feebly tried to gesture about the Dursleys.

“Oh they won’t mind.  Do you?” He asked over his shoulder.

“I would like to see him get his tight little arse hole fucked...” Dudley said in a dreamy voice, a damn near impression of Luna.  Harry’s eyes narrowed.

[You slipped them Luna’s tonic.  DIDN’T YOU.] He didn’t have to ask.  He knew now.

[Only... an 1/8th of the bottle.] Draco grinned.

[No wonder they’re happy with all this.] Harry turned back to them.  [Hell I could have walked in naked with 50 hookers and they’d have thought I’d brought the city council in the house.] Harry started seeing the possibilities here.  [At least I don’t have to worry about how this will effect Dudley, he’ll sleep it off and maybe have a decent night’s sleep for the first time in a year.]

“I...um... suppose if they don’t mind...” Piers blushed again, but that blush grew more as Harry came over and kissed him again, Draco took his jacket, taking care to lay it on a chair so that it wouldn’t get damaged.   “oh fuck...” Piers moaned into Harry’s mouth as Draco pulled at his shirt hem.  The tight white shirt slid up his chest and broke his and Harry’s open mouth kiss while Draco slid the garment off the muggle man.

“Fuck he’s got a fine chest.” Dudley crooned.

“Yes he does.” Draco agreed before latching his mouth onto one of Piers’ nipples, suckling and nipping at the erect bit of flesh.

“OH FUCK!” Piers moaned then.  His body rocked as his cock got harder in his slacks.

“I think...” Draco said between kissed as he moved from one nipple to the other.  “That you’re wearing entirely too many cloths.” He smirked as he bit down on the other nipple

“YES!” Piers groaned.

“Oh gods yes.” Harry nibbled on Piers’ lower lip as he played with his now abandoned nipples, Draco having started kissing his way down the very shapely chest of Piers Polkiss.

“Oh.... oh...” Piers whimpered as Draco dove his tongue in and out of Piers’ navel.  “OH yes...” He wailed.  Draco quirked an eyebrow.

[He’s got dried cum on his shorts.] Draco observed.

[Snogged him to orgasm.]

[Really?] Draco studied the boy as he undid Piers’ belt and threw it across the room.  “[I’m going to enjoy seeing how many times we can milk these...]” He said as he groped Piers’ through his soiled boxer shorts.

“Oh fuck!” Piers was whimpering again, barely having the spare mind to be embarrassed for the state of his boxers.

“That is the general idea.” Draco grinned wickedly as he pulled Piers slacks down to his socks and work boots, leaving them around his ankles.  “I want to see the prize now.” Draco smirked as he pulled down Piers’ boxers to reveal his hard cock sticking out of a patch of dark brown curls.

“That’s fucking huge....” Dudley’s eyes got big.  “Bigger then mine anyways...” He blushed and looked down.

“Oh it’s big alright.” Draco smirked as he dove down and took the seven-inch hard on down his throat as he smirked up at Piers.  For his part Piers’ eyes had rolled back into his head, almost, as he started cumming, his ass flexing with the force of his orgasm.

[Yum... very sweet.] Draco grinned, using Piers’ distraction of his orgasm to wandlessly remove the rest of his cloths, which were now piled neatly in the chair with his jacket.

[I can’t wait.] Harry grinned back as he stroked Piers’ ass.  The stimulation of being naked in front of so many people, not to mention the blowjob and now the stroking of his bare ass and Piers screamed his second orgasm since he’d got there.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Piers panted as he nearly collapsed to the floor, Harry caught him mid collapse.

“Is he okay?” Vernon stood up concerned.

“Just his third orgasm in the last hour.” Harry smiled softly as Piers all but fell asleep in his arms.  “I’m going to take him up to our room for a little while.

“Sure thing Harry.” Draco leaned in and kissed Harry, sharing a snowball with him of Piers’ cum.  “I’ll be up in a bit.”  He turned back to Dudley and decided he had a bit more work to do.

***

Harry apperated directly to his room, laying a very naked and sleeping Piers on his bed before summoning Piers’ clothing.  Harry sat on the side of the bed and stroked the spiky locks out of Piers’ face.

“hum?” Piers started to stir.

“Hey.” Harry smiled down at him.

“Hey.” Piers smiled and then went wide eyed and blushed as he realized he was naked.

“It’s okay.” Harry kissed him again to settle his nerves.

“I.... where am I?” He looked around the odd room.

“My bedroom.”

“I... this is SO not Dudley’s old second bedroom....” Piers looked like an owl as he looked around the room.

“Draco... remodeled for me before I came in to pack up.” Harry smiled fondly.

“Gods... he’s....”

“A force of nature that even nature herself moves out of the way of.” Harry supplied and sat next to Piers.  “You should see him in the morning when he’s fresh from bed with no coffee in his system.” Harry smiled.

“All that and then some.” Piers remembered his stripping and then double orgasms in Draco’s throat.  He’d been blown by Harry’s fiancée.

“I was wondering what you’re doing... later...?” Harry leaned in and sucked on Piers throat.

“When?” Piers gave a throaty moan.

“The 18th.” Harry grinned.

“What’s happening then?” Piers looked confused.

“Draco and I will be in London... and... I was wondering if you’d like to come with us.” He let his voice drop a bit.

“I... I’m not sure if I can get away from work.”

“Tell me who your boss is and I’ll go talk to him myself if I have to.” Harry nibbled on the ear he had been suckling.

“Oh... oh god....” Piers whimpered, as his cock once again became hard.

“I’ll have a job proposal for you if you stay the night with us on the 18th”

“A... a job offer?” Piers blinked.  “Doing what?”

“I’ll tell you all the details if you’re there at the hotel in a few days.” Harry nipped at Piers throat.  “But for now... you can know that your job would include a LOT of this.” Harry leaned in close and sucked on Piers lips before his hand found the boy’s cock.  “And a lot of this.” He moaned as he latched his mouth onto Piers’ throat, ripping another orgasm out of the boy’s already spent body.

“Sign me up...” Piers moaned as he passed out again.

***

Later on when he was able to stand Harry and Draco had helped Piers get dressed, which almost turned into more sex.  He was escorted to his mom’s house and when Draco turned to leave Harry handed him a sealed envelope. He leaned in and kissed Piers on the lips before hugging him and wishing him well.  Inside had been a subway ticked to London, the number of a tuxedo place in London, money for a rented tux in Piers’ size, money for food or snacks on the trip, the name of the hotel they’d be at, and a note reminding him to be there on the night of the 18th and be prepared to spend night and most of the morning of the 19th fucking and being fucked, and that he’d have the room to himself on day of the 19th as the room was already paid for.  Piers looked over the name and realized it was a very upscale place.  He swallowed as he watched the two blokes leave his street, wondering to himself what he had gotten himself into.

[You’ve done something.] Draco commented as they walked hand in hand.

[I’ve done a lot of things.] Harry smiled.

[You invited him to London?]

[Yep.]

[Harry, are you going to make him part of our harems?] Draco wasn’t sure what Harry was going to do.

[I’m going to give him the choice.]

[You know we can’t tell him unless....] Draco’s eyes went wide.  [You’re going to let him choose to be bound to us?] Draco knew the magical law well, the only way they could tell Piers about their magic and not get in trouble was if they bound him to them, not just as a part of their harem, but as a lover forever.  He looked back over his shoulder at the muggle’s house.  Would he choose to be with them and never be able to share any of their secrets?

Harry and Draco made love that night again, enjoying the fact that Vernon and Dudley were so at peace and out of their hair about everything.  In the morning Harry started to pack but Draco told him to wait outside the room.

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to pack the room.” Draco smirked.

“Okay....” Harry raised an eyebrow before leaving the room.  Draco used his wand to summon a crystal and sat it on the floor.

“Fold.” He intoned as the room seemed to fold in on itself, everything in the room not directly attached to Draco folding like it was nothing but paper.  Folding in and in and in till it was all sucked into the crystal, leaving Draco standing in a bare and empty shell that had once been Dudley’s second bedroom, but still having all the remodeling that Draco had done.   Draco smirked as he picked up the now emerald crystal and put it into his long coat’s pocket.  He’d enjoy giving this to Harry later.  He opened and closed the door quickly before walking with Harry down the stairs.  He’d left the room intact, just taken the furniture so that they had a lovely new room to use as they saw fit up there.

“Got it packed?”

“Yep.” Draco patted his pocket.  “All ready.” He smiled sweetly before kissing Harry gently.  “So, Knight bus or taxi?” He smiled.

“Can’t we just apperate?” Harry blinked.

“Not with in a mile of the house.” Draco grinned.  “Father changed the wards again after you killed the snake bastard.” Draco leaned in and kissed Harry fully.  “Have I thanked you recently for getting rid of no-nose?”

“Not in a few days.”

“Oh well then...” Draco began snogging Harry into the wall on the stairs.

“Humph hum.” Vernon cleared his throat, the effects of Luna’s special tonic beginning to wear off.

“We’ll be off.” Harry stepped up close to his aunt and uncle.  “Bu not before I say something.” Petunia looked scared.

“You took me into your home.  You kept me alive, and you helped show me what I needed to do to make my life better.  I owe you lot in ways I can’t even begin to imagine.  I want to give you something special...” He pulled out a photo of his mom and petunia as children and handed it over to his aunt.  “This was among mom’s things... in my vault.” He realized they didn’t know about that.

“Vault?” Petunia cleared her throat.

“Yeah... dad’s family were old money.  Going back over 4,000 years.  Since I’m the last of the family... it’s all mine.  Dad and mom used the vault in London to store it all.  Well, actually, since I found some more keys inside that vault last year... I’d have to guess that I own several vaults.” He smiled as Draco raised an eyebrow.  “At any rate.  I still feel like I owe you... so much.” He kissed his aunt on the cheek before closing his eyes.  He used his magic to reach out for the wish book his aunt had started years ago.  In it designs and wishes she wanted for the house.  Draco marveled at the casual show of power as Harry reordered the entire house into Petunia’s dream home.  He leaned in again.  “I will forever be grateful that you saved my life for 17 years.” He wiped a tear from his cheek and hugged her before leaving through the front door with his fiancée.

“I love you.” Draco kissed his love before hugging him close.

“Let’s go.” Harry held Draco close and apperated a few miles outside the nearest town to the Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -note1: I didn’t invent or even remotely come up with the idea of non-verbal magic nor the spell that Draco uses to strip himself and Harry. It was created/introduced in the “Bound Prince” Series by Slashpervert on the RestrictedSection.org site. I like to give credit where I can when I can remember where I read something. I also recommend the story, they advertise that it’ll be a 7 book story, there’re currently on book 6. I’m on book 5 reading it. -update- Sadly Restricted Section is no more. And through two itterations it's now a forum to comment and talk with friends. If anyone can find Slashpervert's Bound Prince series for me... I'd love you dearly for it.


	31. Enter Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I missed last week.

“Welcome to Brighton” Draco smiled.   
  
“Where’s that?” Harry blinked.   
  
“Southwestern England, in Wiltshire.” Draco added as he walked towards a bus stop.   
  
“The bus?” Harry raised an eyebrow.   
  
[Best to talk like this here.] Draco shot him a worried look.   
  
[Okay... the bus?] Harry frowned but did as Draco asked.   
  
[I have been to this town a few times... trust me... their not safe...] He looked at the map of the bus schedules.   
  
[We catch a bus to the nearest Taxi hub.  Then we take the taxi to the gate.  Then father has to lift the wards for you to get in.]   
  
[Paranoid much?] Harry smiled.   
  
[You killed his former master.  He was publicly with Voldemort.  So the ministry still... looks at us as threats.  But Voldemort died knowing my mother lied to you, I failed him, and took his chance at killing you away by beating an old man first and then getting beaten by you.] Draco sighed.  [Neo death eaters would seek our death, while hot shot Aurors would seek our deaths as well.  Father didn’t think of that.  I did.] Seeing the line of Harry’s thinking.   
  
[gods.] Harry hugged Draco close.   
  
[Father isn’t perfect...] Draco let a tear run down his cheek.   
  
[And I don’t want him to be.] Harry hugged Draco close.  [He isn’t perfect, but neither am I.] Harry gave a wry smile then.  [And I don’t expect perfection, I expect him to hate me.] Harry snickered.   
  
[He stopped hating you when you suggested the wedding.] Draco smiled.   
  
[Oh?]   
  
[You’re marrying me as an equal... not keeping me as a pet... he... he actually sees what you’re doing as the only thing possible for making our shame vanish even for a little while.]   
  
[Oh Draco.] Harry cuddled with him as they waited for the bus.  Not a moment too soon the muggle bus arrived and took them to the town.  Harry looked at the muggles on the bus and realized that most of them appeared to be more like punks then any other muggles he’d ever seen before, not that he’d gotten to see too many kinds of muggles in his short life.  Maybe the Malfoys’ fears were justified?  He tried to push this thought from his head as they got into their Taxi.  The Taxi driver was a little gruff, but after a little spell work he was a pleasant man with a blacked out window to his back seat.  What he missed on his short drive into the country was two young men making love with one another in a car.  Soon they were at their destination and Harry had paid the driver and let him leave.   
  
[So this it is?] Harry looked at the light snow on the ground outside a broken stone wall.  He could see the muggle repelling charms on the very ground around the wall.  He smiled, Lucius was a genius with these wards.  Very delicate above ground, but Harry looked at the magic as it touched the ground, getting stronger and stronger as it went down.  What ever was down there was guarded with more wards then Gringots.  Harry smirked again as he set about looking at the two statues that seemed to guard the wroth-iron gate.  He blinked as he realized that both statues were likenesses of a Salazar Slytherin, roughly the same age as the statue of him in the Slytherin common room done by the Dragon Lord.   
  
[Funny how those things look a lot like Salazar’s sculpture in the common room....] Draco grinned as he looked up at the statues.  [Only these are wearing... some cloth....] He smirked at Harry.   
  
[Just what I was thinking.] Harry held Draco’s hand in the cold.  He looked through the gates and saw an empty snow filled lot.  He’d been here before so he knew that wasn’t the case.  He focused his dragon eyes and could see wards nearly four foot thick changing the view to anyone not expressly invited by the Manor’s Lord.  [Best let him know we made it.] Harry looked up into the night’s sky.  Looking at how high above the manor the wards actually went.   
  
[Okay.] Draco pointed his wand at a small iron serpent.  “Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are here.”   
  
“Yessss Ssssir.” The snake hissed before going still.  Harry smiled at the snake and then at Draco as the wards folded around them and suddenly Harry was treated to a snow covered landscape that could only be described as an artistic masterpiece.  He could see all three of the floors that were above ground, and feel the many floors below him as he walked through the open gate.  The wall was now full and surrounded the property and Harry could see small bushes dotting along the inside of the wall.  He walked up one of the two lanes of the drive with Draco, keeping pace with Draco.   
  
“Over there used to be the stables back when we had Thestral driving carriages...” Draco pointed off into the dark where a lamp stood just before a clump of trees.  “We had one on both sides of the drive.” Harry nodded numbly as he walked up the drive and across the large oval parking lot styled drive way.  He marveled at the bushes and statues that dotted the drive and at the fountain they were coming towards in front of the manor.   
  
“Wow.” Harry breathed in deep in the cold night are as he looked at the lighted fountain.  It was a white marble statue of a wizard, who looked a lot like Lucius, holding up his wand, the water spicketed out of the wand as well as the man’s hands.   
  
“Great Grand Father had that put in.” Draco smirked.   
  
“It’s rather... large...” Harry grins.   
  
“We don’t do anything small.” Draco said gesturing to the huge home.  “Let’s head into the entrance hall.” He held Harry’s hand and walked with him across the last stretch of the driveway to the carved stone steps.  They had to walk between two snake statues as they made their way up the steps and to a set of large emerald green doors.  Draco knocked one of the large solid gold knockers on the door before it opened, a small house elf bowed and ushered them in.   
  
“Holy fuck...” Harry looked around the entrance hall that looked like it had to be nearly big enough to fit three of his bedrooms, after Draco’s transfiguring, into this room and still have room left over.   
  
“Told you we don’t do anything small.  And I do mean _anything_.” Draco winked as he handed his cloak to the house elf.  “Please tell father we’re here and that we’ll meet him in the West Reception Hall.” The little elf nodded and quickly left with a soft pop.   
  
“How many house elves does your family have?” Harry looked over at a very ornate looking tapestry shimmering in the magical recessed lighting.   
  
“Well, since you cost Father Dobby....” Draco smirked.  “We have approximately 415 regular house elves, 17 middle management, and one head of house.  But that’s just inside the house.  There’s also another 47 house elves who’s only job is to tend to the grounds.”   
  
“Holy fuck... how many rooms are there that you need 415 elves just for inside?” Harry blinked.   
  
“Well... truthfully... I’m not sure how many rooms we do have... There’s the four floors above ground....”   
  
“Wait... four... I only saw three?”   
  
“Oh, the fourth one is kind of magiced in... it doesn’t really show too well from the outside, unless you’re high up off the ground.  Anyways, there’s the four floors that are above ground, then the 3 basements, under that’s the trap room, the entrance hall, and then the Dark Library.  Then you have the nine floors that make up our labyrinth.  And under that is a Drak herb garden and lab.  Under that is the Hall of Plots.  And then you have the Red Hall that’s suppose to be large enough to slay a dragon in...” Draco blushed at Harry’s disgruntled face at that news.  “And then the final floor down is the Core.  It’s a solid rock of pure deeper magic.  Said to have come from the Deeper Well when it was being carved out.  All in all though it makes for 23 floors the elves have to clean.” Draco shrugged.  “I often think we have too few elves to handle such a big place.”   
  
“You... you don’t know how many rooms are in your own house?” Harry looked shocked.   
  
“Well.. there’s like... some where around 51 rooms in what was the original house’s ground level... but that only takes you as far as our kitchens and mother’s rose garden.  The whole of the west wing and the east wing were added a few centuries later.  And that added a lot more rooms to the main floor.” Harry just shook his head.  “What?”   
  
“And how many families are living here?” Harry gave a wry smile.   
  
“Well... just the three of us...” Draco colored slightly.   
  
“Fuck.” Harry smiled then.  “This is going to be a fun couple of days.  So many rooms to have sex with you in... and not get caught.” He smirked.   
  
“I... you know you’re right...” He tilted his head and smirked at Harry.  “Creative Potter.  Almost Slytherin worthy.”   
  
“Almost nothing.  Only reason I wasn’t in Slytherin was because I told the damn hat I didn’t want to be.” Harry started towards the door to the Foyer, not really knowing where he was going.   
  
“Hold up, you could have been in Slytherin?” 1   
  
“Yep.” Harry opened the door to the slightly smaller foyer, taking in the deep rich colors of it.  Harry noticed the five other doors off of this room and absently wondered where this west hall was that he was supposed to be heading for.   
  
“Why didn’t you want in Slytherin?” Draco blinked.   
  
“You were there.” He smirked.   
  
“Oh thanks for that.” Draco huffed.   
  
“Think back to first year, love.  We hated each other... and I didn’t want to leave Ron at the time.” He shrugged.  “And then I heard that only Dark Wizards go to Slytherin... so I didn’t want to go there because I might end up like Voldemort.” Harry shrugged again.  “Honestly I was mainly thinking two things, don’t be like Voldemort and don’t be like you.” Harry blushed.   
  
“Well now I feel special.” Draco sighed.   
  
“Not what I meant.  You insulted all the people who mattered to me at the time.  The first and only people ever to just be open and nice to me.” Harry stepped up and cuddled Draco.  “If I’d know then that it was a front cuz you were showing off and weren’t like that... I’d probably not had a problem being in Slytherin with you.  But... I was a stupid little boy who didn’t want to spend time with the mean boy who tried to hurt his friends.” He kissed Draco’s nose.   
  
“Okay.” Draco sighed, letting out the breath he didn’t seem to realize he’d been holding.  Some how knowing that he could have had Harry all those years ago stung.   
  
[You have me now.] Harry nuzzled as he walked up behind Draco.  [All to yourself.] He kissed the base of Draco’s hairline before holding him close.   
  
“Thanks.” Draco’s voice broke and he pushed back into Harry’s touch.   
  
“Master Draco.” A house elf squeaked as it popped in.   
  
“Yes?” Draco’s voice was strangled.   
  
“Master Draco’s parents are in the room waiting.” The elf gave a small cough before popping out.   
  
“In to the fire with us!” Harry smiled before going back to snogging Draco senseless.  After a few more minutes Harry finally pulled back, his teeth pulling Draco’s lip with his.  “Lead the way my love.” Draco smiled and took Harry’s hand as he opened the doors and took them into the foyer.   
  
“It’s not all that far from here.” He smiled.   
  
“Right... like the potion’s lab isn’t far from the tower...” Harry eyed the fact that they left the foyer to go through a stairwell.  Then through a small antechamber that looked like it was decorated in Slytherin colors.  To a large reception hall on the west-side of the house.  Harry’s jaw dropped open.  There was one whole wall of windows lining the south wall and part of the west wall.  Then there were bookcases full of books that surrounded a working fireplace.  The floor was a polished ivory color, Harry couldn’t even take it in.  The art work of the rug laying across it in front of the fire place drew his eye to where Narcissia and Lucius were sitting in emerald green and ivory over stuffed chairs.   
  
“Mr. Potter.” Lucius intoned, making Harry feel suddenly like he was a first year in class.   
  
“Harry, Sir.” Harry held out his hand, noting Narcissia’s raised eyebrow and amused expression behind her mug.   
  
“Harry then.” Lucius had an odd twinkle in his eye.   
  
“Father.” Draco quirked an eyebrow.   
  
<Not exactly showing breeding on his introductions.> Lucius blinked out to his son.  Not a single Slytherin alive or dead in the last three hundred years had ever failed to learn the subtle language of eyebrow code.   
  
<Not exactly polite to talk about my lover that way.> Draco pointed out as he smiled and squeezed Harry’s shoulder.  “Mother.” He turned his head to his mother.  <You’re not saying much.> He sent to his mother.   
  
<The man is here, that speaks volumes of his character and his strength not to mention his will.  If he’s good enough for my little dragon, then I have no issues with him.> “Son.” She smiled as she blinked out to him.  <Besides, I saved his life once.  I’m not about to kill him in our home now.>   
  
“Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry bowed.   
  
[Good.] Draco mentally stroked his lover’s ass.  Harry squeaked and blushed slightly.   
  
“Everything alright there Harry?” Narcissia smiles softly.  <Wicked, wicked boy.> She looked at her son.   
  
<I take after my mother.> “So am I the only one who doesn’t know what is planned?” Draco smiled over Harry’s shoulder.   
  
“Oh... that’s right I didn’t give you the details... did I...” [Do I need to tell you more then I plan to snog you from this room to your bedroom?] Harry’s face was innocent as his mind showed dirty things to his lover.  Draco went a lovely shade of red.   
  
<It appears that Harry is as naughty as my little Dragon.> Narcissa smirked as she looked at her son.   
  
“Shall we sit?” Harry pushed back slightly against Draco’s tented crotch, a hint of a promise in his moves and his mind as he sat down near Lucius.  He didn’t exactly care for the man, but something about him seemed less threatening then his silent wife.   
  
[You’ll be making good on that promise.] Draco had to fight not to say that out loud.   
  
[Oh I know I will.] Harry smirked as he took a cup of cocoa from a house elf.   
  
“So what are the plans?” Draco sipped his cocoa.  [Wicked beast of a man.] Draco mentally pounced on his lover.   
  
[I’m the wicked one?] Harry licked Draco’s lips in their mental construct.  [You’re having a private conversation about me with your parents.] Harry’s mental form thrust against Draco’s.   
  
[You can understand us?] Draco’s eyes went wide in both physical and their mental construct.  <holy shit fucking a cow sideways frog 14.>   
  
<I’ll chalk that up to telepathy then.> Lucius’ eye twitched.   
  
[No I can’t understand it.  But I’m used to Slytherins and I’m used to you.  I know when you’re mind is concentrating on something.  You’re devoting nearly as much energy to your eye movements as you do to our telepathy.  So I can tell you’re talking to them, and I can tell which one you’re talking to.] Harry grinned.  [Wonder if I can make you scream my name to them?] Harry’s mental form stripped Draco quickly.   
  
[FUCK!] Draco whimpered as he bucked up into Harry’s touch.   
  
“We’re mainly just going to relax tonight.  Tomorrow we have a meal.” Narcissia began.  <I think we’re witnessing their mating.> Her eyes blinked out.   
  
<I think you’re right wife of mine.> Lucius smirked.  “And after the lunch we were thinking about taking the two of you for a tour of the grounds... be we could let you two have some alone time.” Lucius’ eyes twinkled again.   
  
“That sounds lovely.” Draco said in short gasps.  <OH GUFK YES!>   
  
[How about this love?] Harry smirked as he devoured Draco’s mental cock.   
  
<HARRY FUCKING POTTER!!> He screamed out with his eyes as he came in his pants and down Harry’s mental throat.   
  
“I... uh....” Lucius’ jaw hang loose.   
  
“Just teaching him it’s not polite to talk about someone while that person is in the room.” Harry paused.  “Or that person is me.”  Harry gave an ear to ear smirk to Lucius.  “You have a lovely home Mrs. Malfoy.”   
  
“Call me Narcissia...”   
  


***

  
  
[Gods.] Draco sighed as he covered his face once they’d finished talking with his parents.  It was now long after dark and the stars twinkled through the slightly bewitched ceiling.   
  
“It’s lovely here.” Harry smiled, marveling at the stars as they walked, the torches keeping the light low as they walked down what Harry was assured was just a hallway.   
  
“Yeah.” Draco’s voice cracked and he sighed again.  [Yeah it is.] He decided to continue talking in his mental voice, since it wasn’t still reeling from his recent orgasm.   
  
[I might have to ask about the enchantments on the ceiling.] Harry looked up again.   
  
[It was originally done for two reasons.  One to enhance the beauty of the manor, but to also give us the ability to watch out for enemies above...] Draco looked over and took in the large green eyes that were starring up at the clear sky, etched through magic on the ceiling.  [Gods you’re handsome.] Draco pounced on Harry with out a thought, catching the Dragon Lord off balance and landing him square on his ass.   
  
[DRACO!]   
  
[What?] Draco was busy snogging his lover.   
  
[You’re parents...] His mental voice getting breathy.   
  
[Have to go the other way to get to their stairs to go up to their room.] Draco looked down with a predatory gleam in his eyes.  [Gods I’ve dreamed about having you in every room of this manor... now I intend to have you in a few of them before we go straight into my room.] Draco pinned Harry down to the floor, flat on his back.  [Right.  NOW!] Draco captured Harry’s lips as Harry’s clothing vanished from his body. The boy shivered, not sure where Draco had sent his clothing this time.   
  
[I... what if... someone sees.....] Harry’s mind wandering.   
  
[Then they get one HELL of a good show!] Draco didn’t stop his assault on Harry’s mouth.  [And you might not want to distract me....] Draco smirked as he preformed a bit of wandless magic, lubing and stretching Harry’s hole.   
  
[FUCK!]   
  
[That is the general idea...] Draco bit down on Harry’s ear as he pulled his fly open and shoved himself fully into Harry.  “[GODS YES]” Draco called out as he sheathed himself in his lover’s one again taunt hole.  The stretching spell giving way just after his whole cock was inside.   
  
“YES!” Harry hissed out through gritted teeth, the pleasure of Draco in his ass cutting through most of the pain of the undone stretching spell.   
  
“Gods...” Draco’s voice finally coming back to him.   
  
“Yes!” Harry panted, need clouding his breathing.  He couldn’t believe they’d went this long with out sex.  Something was seriously fucking wrong with the universe to have kept them from this for so long.  Harry pushed back to meet Draco’s thrusts.   
  
“Ready for more?”   
  
“YES!” Harry screamed out as he pushed back on Draco’s cock.   
  
“Gods... not ... going... to.... last...” Draco started panting hot and heavy as he emptied his balls into Harry’s tight milking hole.   
  
“FUCK!” Harry screamed as he came, the blast strong enough to hit him square in the forehead.  “Gods.” Harry collapsed back flat on his back.  He’d not even noticed he’d arched up during his orgasm.  “gods.” He muttered as he smiled softly.   
  
“Yeah.” Draco smiled warmly, kissing Harry’s lips and then his forehead.  “Yummy too.” He smirked.   
  


***

  
  
“I told you they were a good match.” Narcissia smirked as she pulled her slack jawed husband from the magical doorway.  They’d had it charmed to be transparent to watch the two, and had been shocked, in Lucius’ case at any rate, to find them quickly dissolving into utter debauchery.   
  
“I...”   
  
“Lucius, I know full well you want to sniff along after that boy’s balls as much as our son.” Narcissia said without a hint of rancor in her voice.  “I’ve never once stopped your... relations... husband of mine.  Nor will I stop this one.  IF.”   
  
“If?” Lucius stammered.   
  
“If our son agrees.” She smirked as headed up to the master bedroom.   
  
“Do you think he will...?” Lucius asked after a short while, his face flush.   
  


***

  
  
[Hey.] Draco sent into Harry’s sleeping head.   
  
[Hey.] Harry’s voice was groggy and deep inside him.   
  
[That one took a lot out of you didn’t it?] He nuzzled Harry’s sleeping form.   
  
[Very.] He yawned inside his head, his body still very much asleep.   
  
[Do you think I can move you?]   
  
[Move me?]   
  
[Um... yeah you’re asleep in the hallway....]   
  
[I’m not asleep, if I were you couldn’t be talking to me...]   
  
[Honey, you’re very asleep.]   
  
[But... I... how are you...?]   
  
[Not sure... some how I’m able.  Or your able... or together... at any rate... I’m going to do a floating charm and apperate you to my bedroom.]   
  
[Okay... this is just... nuts...] Harry realized he was now standing in a dark room with a soft blue light on his mental form.  He could feel rather then see Draco anywhere near him.  He felt a soft glow filter into his room from Draco’s magic and realized he was being picked up.  [That’s just... weird.]   
  
[What is love?]   
  
[I felt your magic in here.] Harry tried to push the image of where he was into Draco’s mind.   
  
[I’m only getting fuzzy images honey.] Draco kissed Harry’s face gently.  [But I’ll be sure to let you try talking to me in my head while I sleep sometime.] He smiled.  Holding Harry close he apperated.  At that moment Harry’s unconscious world constricted to just the beam of light over him and he felt something else in there with him.   
  
{ ** _YOU_** } A watery voice hissed and screeched all at once.   
  
[What the hell?] Harry looked out as a second light appeared, a Octorine line flashed in the distance, a watery image of something with a fin and hands.2   
  
{ ** _You created me!  Now I WILL KILL YOU!_** } The voice of the creature hissed and screeched again as it pointed at Harry.   
  
[You what?] Harry backed up as the creature moved closer and then suddenly it was gone and Harry felt his room expand out again.   
  
[You still in there?] Draco’s voice sounded amused with itself.   
  
[What the hell just happened?]   
  
[I apperated us.]   
  
[Uh... yeah... I mean with the creature that just threatened to kill me.]   
  
[What...?]   
  
[Yeah... nondescript finned creature just threatened to kill me, the second you apperated me and then vanished the moment we finished apperating.]   
  
[Can you show me?] Draco sounded concerned.   
  
[Enverate me... and I’ll show you.] Harry shuddered as Draco summoned his wand and then woke Harry up with the spell Harry had asked for.  “FUCK!” Harry sputtered.   
  
“You okay?” Draco moved a strand of hair out of his face to look at Harry, his quicksilver eyes alight with worry.   
  
“As okay as I can be... here I have to show you...” Harry pushed the entire encounter into Draco and his shared space, reliving it for Draco’s benefit.   
  
“Shit.” Draco’s face showed his worry as he looked at Harry.  There weren’t supposed to be any creatures in the space that wizards apperated through.  There couldn’t be.... Could there?   
  


***

  
  
“Knock, knock.” Draco knocked on his father’s study just off of the East Library.   
  
“Draco... you’ve never knocked before.” Lucius raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I’ve never... had a... problem this big.” Draco walked in and sighed as he sat down.   
  
“Problem?” Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow.   
  
“Have you ever seen one of these?” He held up a sketch that he’d done that morning from Harry’s memory.   
  
“It looks like a mereperson... only it’s not.” Lucius was frank with his son.  Any one else he’d beat around the bush and try to find out the best angle to win in the situation.  But this was his son, and if it was his sole duty to make sure he was safe.  “Where did you see this?”   
  
“It threatened Harry.”   
  
“What?  When?”   
  
“Last night.”   
  
“WHAT?” Lucius dropped his things, scared even more that the creature had some how made it into his home.   
  
“We were talking while he was asleep... and...” He stopped at his father’s expression.  “We have a telepathic bond, and I tried for the first time to talk to him while he was asleep.... and it worked.  I was talking to him and then I apperated us to my room and while we were apperating this thing...” He shook the picture at his father.  “... attacked him.  It accused him of creating it and then threatened him.”   
  
“He... it... I...” Lucius’ face went white.  “What ever it is, his dragon magic birthed it...” Lucius swallowed.  “It... it wont be the only one of it’s kind.” Lucius looked Draco in the face.  “I’ve been researching Dragon Lords... and...” Lucius sighed.  He pointed his wand at the library door and it summoned a book to him.  “They are sources of new magic...”   
  
“Yeah... Tim told us that...”   
  
“Tim?”   
  
“Yellow Dragon Lord.”   
  
“ah.” Lucius hadn’t thought of that.  “At any rate, there will have been new magical races created when he was born.  They’ll only awaken now... after seventeen years of sleeping... and just now waking up... some of the creatures he created won’t be happy... others will have woken up to try to find him and be a help to him.” Lucius crouched down on one knee.  “He’s going to have to use the spell in this book to call some of his creatures to him.  I’d suggest doing it at a protected location...”   
  
“The back woods?” Draco looked up at his father.   
  
“I don’t see why not.  After lunch, or your mother will kill us all.”   
  
“Of course.” Draco smirked.   
  
“Oh... I um... have one more thing to ask you......” Lucius felt his face heat with his blush.   
  


***

  
  
Harry looked around the bedroom as he woke up.  The fears of last night’s attack giving way to his feeling of joy at waking up in Draco’s bed.  Harry smirked to himself, he was in Draco’s bed.  He grinned again and summoned his wand before summoning some of his cloths.  He’d apperated in unconsciously with Draco last night, so he wasn’t sure how far away here was from where Draco was.   
  
“I wonder where he is?” Harry wandered out of the room, noting that sitting room of Draco’s suite seemed to be a mint green color, and complimentary hues of the same.  Harry smirked as he opened the door to a large hall.  Sighing deeply Harry looked down at his wand.  “Point me Draco.” The wand twitched and circled around like a compass needle.  Harry sighed as it pointed south east at an angle that suggested it wasn’t even in this part of the house.   
  
“Fuck.” Harry hung his head.  Well there went the main thought of Harry surprising Draco.  He looked around the hall and realized nearly the same distance he’d just walked from the bed to the front of Draco’s suite still awaited him for his walk to the other end of the hall.  Taking another deep sigh he walked on forwards.  Once through the double doors he was standing in a room that raveled the Great Hall at Hogwarts on size.   
  
[Okay, I give up, where are you?] Harry gave a sigh.   
  
[East Library, where are you?] Draco sounded startled that Harry was awake.   
  
[I’m ... well what’s that place just outside your bedroom?]   
  
[Library or my sitting room?]   
  
[Okay I’m outside the sitting room.]   
  
[Yeah, that’d be the north end of the west wing...]   
  
[Okay I went out the double doors on the south wall of that room....]   
  
[OH!  You’re in the west wing’s dinning hall!] Draco grinned.  [Show me, just to be sure.] He closed his eyes as Harry’s eyes let him use them to see.  [Yeah, that’s the dinning hall, I’ll be there in just a bit.]   
  
[GOOD!] Harry sat down, to find a place setting appear for him as well as several things for breakfast.  [It’s official, I love your house.] Harry smiled as he dug into his meal.   
  


***

  
  
[Okay, so we’re out here in the back of your house... walking around this... giant pool... and... OH MY FUCKING GOD IS THAT A QUIDDITCH PITCH?!?!] Harry’s mind wandered.   
  
[Yeah it is.] Draco chuckled.   
  
[Damn, no wonder you got so good at playing.] Harry grinned at his lover.   
  
“Okay we’re far enough away from the house we can talk now.” Draco smiled.  “And I will have you know I’m brimming with talent.”   
  
“That you are.” Harry kissed Draco’s forehead.  “So, we’re out here because?”   
  
“Because Father has a spell for us.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Yeah, the thing that attacked you in mid apperation ... it’s one of the new races you created by being born.” Draco sighed.  “He suggested we call one of the more ... happy and helpful races you created to us.”   
  
“Uh... how many races have I created?”   
  
“Well, from what I’ve seen... it can be anywhere between five and a hundred and five.” Draco winced at the face Harry made.   
  
“Fine...” Harry eventually sighed.  “Let me see the spell.” He held out his hand.   
  
“Okay.” Draco handed the copied spell over.   
  
“Dragon blood calls conjureling, I take the line and now pull, bring to me that which I created, life from my blood, life from my magic, come to me.” Harry rolled his eyes but finished the spell.   
  
“Do you hear that...?”   
  
“Like... hooves...” Harry turned around to face the woods he and Draco had been walking along side.  There stood what looked like a centaur but instead of a human half it had something that looked akin to a humanoid gazelle.3   
  
“Mr. Harry Potter.” The being bowed it’s head.   
  
{You called?} A warbling sound brought their attention to something akin to a giant moth4, only moths usually had some kind of legs, not sixteen needle sharp spider like talons jetting out of their belly.   
  
“We come when called.” The centaur like creature said from it’s bowed place.   
  
“What are you?” Harry bent down to look the centaur creature in the face.   
  
“I am a Sophic Centaur.  First of my kind.  Our herds were born the day you were, but have only recently come to be finding ourselves awake.” The Sophic centaur looked up briefly before looking down again quickly.   
  
“Okay... and you are?” Harry turned to the creature with the giant wings   
  
{I am a Flickerwisp.} It said as if that explained everything about it.  {Beyond that you can call me Eltchleric5} The creature seemed to radiate some kind of distorted emotions.   
  
“Okay...” Harry took a few steps back away from it, he wasn’t sure why but he didn’t exactly trust something that seemed to be eyeing him for dinner, not that the creature had any eyes.   
  
“We need to know what this is.” Draco held up his sketch.   
  
[Holy fuck you can draw?]   
  
[Yeah.] Draco rolled his eyes.  “Any clues?”   
  
“Sirs.” The Sophic Centaur gave a worried glance at the Flickerwisp.  “Not all of Mr. Harry Potter’s creatures are... nice creatures... these be... some of the baddest....” He gave a low sound in the back of his throat.   
  
“What is it?” Harry looked from him to the creature’s likeness in Draco’s hand.   
  
{They are Aquatic Sirrush.} Eltchleric warbled.  {Hunters of magical space.}   
  
“Hunters of what?” Harry looked confused.   
  
“Sirs...” The Sophic Centaur cleared his throat.  “They are fish people who need no water... they... they live in the place between places... in the raw liquid magic... and... they are able to draw things into that space... to ... feed...” He swallowed hard.   
  
“Like the place we wizards travel through when we apperate?” Harry swallowed.   
  
{Exactly.}   
  
“What do they eat?” Draco looked at what he assumed was the Flickerwisp’s head.   
  
{They prefer humanoids... we believe they are yet to hunt many non-magicals.} Draco shuddered inwardly at the warbling sound.  He knew then that he’d never get used to that sound.   
  
“You mean they’re not eating muggles.... yet?” Harry’s eyes got wide.  “But that... that would mean...”   
  
“They’re eating wizards.” Draco deadpanned.   
  
[Crap, we have to warn people.]   
  
[Yeah, but how do you tell the whole world that you created a creature that eats potentially anyone who apperates?]   
  


***

  
  
Draco looked up Harry on the second level of the west library.  They’d just finished supper with his parents in the west wing dinning hall.  He smiled as Harry was pouring over the scrolls he’d gotten from Stalite6, the Sophic centaur.  With in them were details on the five races created by Harry’s birth.   
  
Harry had taken it better then Draco had thought he would.  Beyond the Sophic Centaurs, the Flickerwisps, and the Aquatic Sirrush, Harry had also created two other races. The Endra7, which were a new breed of pixie.  Draco had shuddered when he’d seen the spider-bodied drider like pixies.  The other race being Groundlings8, seemed to be a kind of male harpy with pixie like features.  Draco thought it odd that the depictions of them kind of looked like a pixie version of himself in the face.  He shrugged it off though.   
  
[Knut for your thought.] Draco looked up the gold railing at his lover.   
  
[Just thinking about the people I’ve already created.  Real people with real lives and real worries... and I... just feel... so....]   
  
[Over whelmed?] Draco gave a soft smile.   
  
[It shows that much?] Harry looked over from the scrolls.   
  
[The day a Gryffindor is capable of hiding his feelings from a Slytherin is the day that the castle itself caves in out of shear horror.] Draco shuddered to punctuate his thought.   
  
[Ha. Ha. Ha.] Harry dryly laughed.   
  
[We managed to contact the prophet and they sent out the alert to everyone in our world.  And you got through to Victor and to Flour and they passed the info along to their papers so that by morning everyone who can known will know that these creatures exist.  For right now we don’t really know much about them other then they exist in a space we only access when we apperate, and that they can and will eat wizards.  And with some luck one of the people from the department of mysteries or the magical creatures department will find a way to protect us from them.]   
  
[Feels like I should be the one to find the way.] Harry sighed as he looked over the railing out at the rest of the room.   
  
[Maybe you will.  It’s not a race.  But I do know your magic requires you to relax to work.] Draco put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and began to gently rub.   
  
[That feels nice.] Harry smiled softly at Draco.   
  
[So you ready to... I don’t know... maybe.... have some fun....] Draco toyed with his shirt, picking imaginary lent from it as if board with the question.   
  
[Tell you what, why don’t we shag in here?]   
  
[Naughty.  .... I’m in.] Draco grinned as he climbed the stairs up to the second level of the library.  His cloths melting away from him like water as he moved.  “See something you like?” He smirked.   
  
“OH FUCK YES!” Harry dropped the scroll that magically sealed itself again.  “I see someone I can’t live with out.”   
  
“GOOD!” Draco smirked as he kissed Harry firmly on the lips.  “Because I see someone who taught me how to live.” He snuggled his lover as the slowly came to snogging.  Harry groaned into Draco’s mouth, rubbing his denim covered crotch against Draco’s aching cock.  “Fuck!” Draco hissed out at the friction.   
  
“Want... more... NEED... more...” Harry dispelled his cloths into a pile next to them, slowly humping Draco’s cock with his own now.   
  
“YES!”   
  
“Gods.....” Harry clamped down on Draco’s lips, making love with his mouth to his lover.   
  
“I... love... you...” Draco said between kisses.  Harry pulled back for a moment.   
  
“I love you too.” He kissed Draco’s nose this time before moving in snog him some more.  Pulling back again panting this time, “Frotage is good... but... I need more.” Draco nodded as Harry gripped his ass and pulled it up while lowering himself quickly bringing his lips and tongue to Draco’s puckered hole.   
  
“FUCK!” Draco called out as Harry began to rim him.  Harry just chuckled as he ate out his lover’s tight hole.  He devoured Draco as best he could, wrapping Draco’s legs around neck as he expertly attacked him.  “You’re SO going to make me cum if you...”   
  
“If I do this?” Harry worked a magically lubed finger into Draco’s tight hole.   
  
“FUCK YES!” Draco bore down on Harry’s finger, making it even tighter as he fingered him.   
  
“You always do like it a little bit more rough...” Harry nipped at Draco’s inner thigh.   
  
“Gods yes!” Draco threw his head back at the feeling.   
  
“I aim to please.” Harry slipped another finger in, scissoring them inside Draco.   
  
“YES!” Draco shuddered, his magic crackling in the air.   
  
“Someone’s ready for more.” Harry smirked as he worked in a third finger, his hard cock already leaking.   
  
“MORE!” Draco nearly roared.   
  
“[Okay.]” Harry smirked, filling Draco’s mind with more and more graphic sexual encounters.  “[I’m going to make you scream so loud we wake your parents up!]” Harry looked into Draco’s eyes, sliding his now magically slicked cock into Draco’s very tight entrance.  “[Always so tight for me.]” Draco moaned with so many different memories, feelings, and other things floating in his consciousness he only vaguely realized he was screaming Harry’s name loud enough to crack the magic reinforced glass of the Library’s windows.   
  
“gods...” Draco groaned, his cum coating his chest.   
  
“And I’m not even done yet.” Harry smirked.   
  


***

  
  
“Harry, may I have a word with you...?” Lucius pulled Harry aside while they were saying their good byes.   
  
“Yes sir?” Harry looked at Draco briefly but then followed Lucius into the stairwell.   
  
“No need to be so formal... I...” Lucius blushed slightly, that caught Harry’s attention.   
  
“So you’ve decided you want me in your pants.” Harry’s voice got instantly husky, dripping with dragon magic.  His instincts had been getting sharper at picking these things up these days.   
  
“I... um...”   
  
“The truth Lucius.” Harry’s amber eyes glowed in the soft light in the stairwell.   
  
“Yes.” He whimpered.   
  
“Good.” Harry leaned against the wall kissing Lucius till the man was hard.  “I want you to open your pants Lucius.” Lucius’ eyes dull with lust.   
  
“Yes sir.” He panted as he opened his pants.   
  
“Take it out.” Lucius nodded.  “Play with it.” Lucius whimpered as he stroked his hard throbbing slab of meat.  “Stroke it for me Lucius.” Lucius nodded, not thinking about what he must look like.  “That’s it.”   
  
“Yes...” His voice coming out in a needy pant.   
  
“Keep going Lucius.  Keep going.” Harry got close, his hot breath on Lucius’ flushed skin.   
  
“OH... oh fuck...” He whimpered, his eyes closed.   
  
“Lucius, look at me.” Near lust blind eyes looked at glowing Amber eyes.  “Cum for me Lucius.” Harry’s nose touched Lucius’ letting a small ripple of his dragonic magic to rip through Lucius’ body.   
  
“OH GODS!” Lucius screamed in a voice that broke at the end before collapsing on the floor, his orgasm still shifting small aftershocks through his system as he lay there slumped over.   
  
“See you at Christmas.” Harry leaned over and kissed him again, before walking out of the hallway back to the room where Draco and his mother were waiting.   
  
[What was that over?] Draco raised an eyebrow, he’d clearly just heard his father masturbating in the other room at his mate’s command.   
  
[Just saying good bye to your father.] Harry bowed and kissed Mrs. Malfoy’s hand.  “Till we see each other again my dear future mother-in-law.” He smiled at her and winked before leaving with Draco.  He snuggled Draco close to him on the steps of the manor and then pulled him into a steamy kiss before reality seemed to crack round them.  Harry held Draco close and tumbled together through the void the hole seemed to open up to.  Draco vaguely felt like he should worry but the flipping feeling in his stomach as Harry stroked the base of his neck overpowered everything else.   
  
“Wha...?” Draco looked around, his lips swollen with the kiss.  His eyes glazed over he noticed they were standing in the lobby of a very posh looking hotel.   
  
“Liked that did you?” Harry grinned as he leaned in close to Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- note1 - I honestly can’t remember if they’ve had this talk before, so I’m doing it now, I apologies if I’ve had them have this talk before.
> 
> -note2 - Aquatic Sirrush, same as the Sophic Centaur below on input on ruling. It’s based off of the creatures on the MTG card http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v654/Notsalony/cards/?action=view¤t=v3rys9nmvq_EN.jpg Sunken Ruins brought to life by Warren Mahy’s illustration. Please check out the card.
> 
> -note3 - Okay, I’m kind of hoping that the ruling I was given by the mods on Kitsune will apply to the http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v654/Notsalony/cards/?action=view¤t=1139.jpg Sophic Centaur, which is taken from the Magic The Gathering game, the art work for the card, which is where I got the name for that race of beings, was done by Dan Dos Santos, and is stunning. I hope that you’ll look him and his lovely work up. By the time this story is posted, I’ll have gotten a ruling on this... so if this is in the story, then it’s probably been accepted by the mods.
> 
> -note4 - http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v654/Notsalony/cards/?action=view¤t=EN_EVE_0006.jpg Flickerwisp’s are again taken from the MTG universe and are brought to live by artist Jeremy Enecio. Look up him or the card, same name as the race, and you’ll see what I’m talking about.
> 
> \- note5 - Eltchleric is to be pronounced “El-tur-chel-er-ick” if that helps.
> 
> \- note6 - Stalite is to be pronounced “Stall-light”
> 
> \- note7 - The Endra are based off of the http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v654/Notsalony/cards/?action=view¤t=EN_EVE_0022.jpg Glen Elendra Archmage MTG card, art work by Warren Mahy?
> 
> \- note8 - The Groundlings are based off of the http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v654/Notsalony/cards/?action=view¤t=EN_EVE_0154.jpg Groundling Pouncer MTG card, art work by Richard Whitters.


	32. London Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's your double update's second part.

“Did you... just....” Draco looked up at him as reason and understanding filled his mind.   
  
“Apperate through the wards... yeah.” Harry smirked.   
  
“That... you ... how?” Draco’s mouth fell open.   
  
“Because I figured out the way around the wards.” Harry shrugged, he reached out a hand for Draco to help him up.   
  
“You explain that, and you explain it now.” Draco raised his voice, his cheeks gone pink.   
  
“You really want me to right now or would you rather we go up to our extra special suite and I can tell you in private?” Harry motioned around with his eyes at the people looking at Draco’s outburst.   
  
[Damn it... then talk to me here.] Draco acted more then just a little sullen.   
  
“Follow me?” Harry reached out and hugged Draco as they made their way over to the desk.  [I simply realized a few things.  The manor’s wards work to let you and your family apperate at will around and into the manor.  But you said yourself at one point that not even your family can apperate directly to or from the manor.  That was because of all the warding and dislocation spells you had on it.  Well I got to thinking about the block of pure wild magic under your house.  I got to figuring what it would take for it to let me through... and figured out that all I really had to do was kind of top you and your father... to be over the male lineage of the manor.  So I kind of... rolled him... and well.. the end result was that I can now apperate in and out of the house as well as anywhere on the grounds I’ve been before.] Harry mentally explained to Draco, pouring the calculations and understandings he had of the old magics he’d just used as he checked them in.  “Room 217.” He smiled to the check in staff and walked Draco towards the lift.   
  
[You... that... fuck.] Draco kept repeating in his head.   
  
“Draco.” Draco turned to Harry’s voice.  “It doesn’t matter.” Harry pinned him against the metal lift and began snogging him.  He was glad he’d found the Grand Regent Hotel.  It was a upscale wizarding hotel that had a squib/muggle front so that only when the wizards registered would their be magic in their rooms.  He smirked as he nipped Draco’s lips.  “I’ll do some big magic up in the room if you want me to.” He smirked, he’d been practicing the last couple weeks at Hogwarts and trying to keep it from Draco.   
  
“Oh?” Draco smirked.  “Like what?”   
  
“Can you wait till the room?”   
  
“Do I have to?” Draco pouted as he pulled as Harry’s shirt.   
  
“Oh fine.” He rolled his shoulders, the lift instantly stopped.   
  
“Harry?” Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Just keep watching.” His eyes went amber as he flexed his hands as he stretched out his arms, the lift expanded into a bubble around them.  Harry held his body in a prone form, the bubble expanding and changing shapes.  The colors shifting and suddenly Draco realized they had just moved through space with out apperating.   
  
“What the....?” Draco’s jaw fell open.   
  
“Figured...” Harry panted with a smile across his face.  “out... how to... summon a space...” He smiled as he pushed Draco through the closed door of room 217.  The wall itself rippled around them like some kind of jello as Draco realized he was standing in the room, utterly naked.   
  
“H-harry...”   
  
“Sex NOW!” He growled before he pounced upon his love.   
  


***

  
  
Draco lay wide-eyed in bed.  He’d never seen anything like it.  The more magic Harry seemed to do, the more his sex drive seemed to grow.  He poked his wand at his battered hole and suddenly wondered how soon he could be able to walk with out a limp.  He began healing himself and shook his head at Harry.  Harry lay asleep on the bed; his cock still hard, cum drying down the shaft, he was still hard.   
  
{Fuck.} Draco shuttered.  He’d known that the Dragon sex drive was high... but to experience it like that... six hours... non stop... till Harry had passed out finally.  He smiled ruefully, suddenly wondering if he should have invited some of their makeshift harem along on this trip.  Laying his wand on the bedside table he watched Harry breathing in his sleep.   
  
He looked around the room and noticed the balcony behind the window they were laying in front of.  Summoning his bathrobe, he went over to the sliding door to the balcony.  He smiled at the little table out there and looked out at the cityscape.  Casting a small warming charm on himself Draco sat down and watched the city wake up.   
  
[Draco?] A sleepy voice called in what seemed like hours later.  He watched the sun’s half light in the still early hour.   
  
[You awake?]   
  
[No... just... kind of came to this place again.] Harry mentally yawned and stretched in his mental construct.   
  
[It’s odd that you’re the one that started it this time.] Draco sent a fuzzy picture of the sunrise to Harry.   
  
[Yeah... I feel ... disconnected.] Harry yawned again.   
  
[Should I be worried?] Alarm already flooding Draco’s voice.   
  
[I don’t think we do....] Harry’s voice sounded sleepier.   
  
[Well that’s nice.] Draco gave a wry laugh inside his head.  A small house elf popped up and handed him a cup of coffee before disapperating.  [I don’t know how you found out about this place... but I love it.] Draco smiled warmly.   
  
[Glad you like it...] Harry felt kind of disoriented, like he was slipping.   
  
[You okay, you sound farther away?] Draco nervously sipped his coffee.   
  
[Yeah... just going deeper into sleep....] Harry yawned before his mind was creating a soft buzzing sound.   
  
“Figures you’d go and pass out again.” He smiled into his coffee.  Silently thanking the gods for sparing his ass the pounding it’d have taken if Harry had actually woken up.   
  


***

  
  
Piers looked at the slip of paper again, and sighed.  He’d known the moment Harry asked him, that he’d have given anything for him.  He sighed.  Something told him there was something going on, something he couldn’t put his finger on.  He sighed again as he looked down at the paper in his hand.  He’d taken the cab early in the day so he could get to the tux shop in London.  He swallowed slightly as he got out of the cab and looked at the upscale shop.  Nervous as hell Piers stepped into the shop and waited as the little bell sounded his arrival.   
  
“Ah, hello.” A man with spiky blonde hair came up and smiled at Piers.  “And I can help you with?” He looked him up and down, seeming to size him up.  Piers suddenly wished he’d taken more time to pick his cloths.  He’d just gone in his every day cloths, not thinking that he’d get judged in a place like this.  He was second-guessing his decision when the guy smiled.  “You’re the special case, aren’t you.” He beckoned Piers to the back of the shop.   
  
“Sp-special c-case?” He stammered out, blushing as he did.   
  
“Mr. Potter’s reservation?” The blonde raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Yeah... I mean... yes.” He blushed deeper.   
  
“Nothing to be ashamed of.” He smiled and opened the door to a small private room.  “Just strip and we’ll be in to take your measurements.”   
  
“Strip?” Piers looked at him like he was insane.   
  
“Yeah, take all your cloths off.” He started to walk away.  “I expect you to be naked when I come back.” He went off to get some people to cover for him.  Piers goggled after him.  No way had he banked on having to be naked through this thing.  He sighed as he went into the booth.  This was what Harry wanted... this was what he would do for Harry.  Sighing he took off his hoody and hung it up on the hook in the little room.   
  
Next came his sweatshirt and his muscle shirt.  Shivering as the slightly cool air of the ship brushed across his skin he looked at himself in the mirror.  A lot of time had passed since he’d seen Harry.  And Harry had grown up... fuck he’d grown up.  But so had Piers.  He sighed as he looked at his body, seeing his every imperfection and wondering why the hell he’d come.  Wondering again if this was all some elaborate way to get even with him that Harry had dreamed up.  He sighed again as he unbuckled his jeans before shucking them and his faded gray boxers.  He stood in just his socks and wiggled his toes in them.  The man had said totally naked... Piers sighed and bent over to pull his socks off.   
  
“Holy fuck.” The man gave a breathy inhale.   
  
“I... oh... fuck..” Piers stood up, covering his ass with his hands quickly and turning around not even thinking that he was now flashing his half-hard cock to the man.   
  
“And it just keeps getting better.”   
  
“Shit.” Piers was turning three different shades of red now as he struggled to cover his front, and then realizing the mirrored wall also gave a view of his ass he finally backed up against the wall.  “I’m... I...” He blushed and thought about bolting but realized that with out his cloths the only place he’d be going is to jail.   
  
“It’s okay.  Mr. Potter gave us a letter for you.” The clerk produced a sealed envelope that had Piers’ name on it.   
  
“Oh... okay....” Piers swallowed but brought both hands up to open and then read the letter.  He knew full well that he was on display for this man now.  But if this was what Harry wanted... then he would do it.   
  
_Dear Piers,_   
  
_I made arrangements for the tux shop to do some other things for you before you arrive tonight.  The first being to strip you and to assess if you needed to be groomed or not.  From there they’ll fit you and get your perfect size.  You’re not going to be wearing any underwear to the hotel, your cloths you worn in to the shop will be bagged up and you can bring them with you if you like._   
  
_You’ll also be the owner of the tux they’re making for you.  Now this isn’t just a weekend get away or a empty holiday for us.  Draco and I have talked about it and we would like you to be in our group of shared friends.  Shared sexual friends.  The point is, this weekend is a taste of what you would have to put up with to be in that group.  At the end of it, on the 19th when Draco and I leave, we’ll ask you if you want to join or if you want out._   
  
_You see Draco and I have a secret, and we can’t tell you unless you agree to be in that group.  If you agree to join, I’ll tell you now, that you’re every sexual fantasy will be given to you.  And we will do our best to make you have a happy life for the rest of your life.  We can give you details of how some of your life would change._   
  
_You would be allowed to choose if you wanted to live at home or if you wanted to live with us in London.  Your mother’s medical needs would be taken care of.   You wouldn’t have to work unless you wanted to.  You would be allowed to date or even marry anyone of your choosing.  We would reserve the right to still engage in sex with you, but if you choose to no longer want that, we will understand and remain friends.  This opportunity is open to you Piers.  Now, this lovely person is about to get started with your fitting._   
  
_Your Friend,_

 _Harry J. Potter_   
  
“Ready Sir?” The clerk smirked.   
  
“I... I guess...” Piers swallowed.  He didn’t know what he would do when they asked.  But he felt some how... complete that Harry was willing to take care of his mother if he went with them.  He blushed as the man moved his balls out of the way to measure up his legs.  A blush that wouldn’t vanish from his cheeks for most of the next three hours as he was measured and fitted; soon it was over and he was dressed in a very sharp looking tux.  Piers looked at himself in the mirrors that lined the room.   
  
“You like it?”   
  
“Oh fuck yes!” Piers grinned.  He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this kind of treatment but he wasn’t sure what to do about it.   
  
“The bill’s already been settled, so when you’re ready you can go to the hotel.” The clerk smiled.   
  
“Settled?” Piers frowned.  “I thought I had to pay...” He went to get the money Harry had left him.   
  
“Nope. Mr. Potter already paid in full.  He said to tell you that money is yours to use as you like.” The clerk smiled and hugged Piers.  “You’re a lucky man.” The clerk smiled.  “And don’t worry, we’ve got very strict polices on talking about these sorts of things.  It’s why we have some rather... famous clients.” The clerk smiled.  “I went to school with Harry, and I know that he needs people who care for him.” The clerk pushed some shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes.   
  
“You went....” Piers blinked   
  
“Yeah.  I’m a few years older then him.” The clerk smiled softly.  “We were in the same house at school.  Even played on the sports teams together.” The clerk smiled.  “So believe me when I say he needs people he can trust with his heart.” The clerk pulled back after stroking Piers’ cheek.  “Be gentle with his heart.” He gave a sad smile and turned to go.   
  
“Who are you?” Piers looked confused.   
  
“Oliver, Oliver Wood.” The clerk smiled before leaving the room.   
  


***

  
  
“Sir?” A house elf popped into the room.   
  
“Yes?” Draco was drying his hair smiling at the elf.  Sex in the shower tended to make one feel more happy about everything.   
  
“Your guest has arrived.” The elf stood expectantly.   
  
“Ah, could you have a squib show him up.  He’s a muggle.” The elf nodded and left with a soft pop.   
  
[Hey, Harry, Piers is here.] He gave a small smile as he opened the bathroom door to watch Harry’s naked ass as he showered.   
  
[Good.  I was hoping he’d show up.]   
  
[And we’re going to play this non-magical till he agrees?]   
  
[Yep.] Harry smiled.  [And he will agree.] Harry gave Draco a warm look.  [He will.]   
  
[You seem awful sure about that.] Draco gave a skeptical look.   
  
[I figured if he didn’t show, no harm no foul.  But he showed and I’m completely sure he’ll agree.]   
  
[Okay.] Draco smiled.   
  
[He will.]   
  


***

  
  
Piers was led up to the room and blushed as he saw the note on the door.  “Just come in.” He opened the door to the small living room.  There was a path of rose petals on the floor.  Their color a vibrant red on the cream colored carpet.  Following them he came to a glass of champagne.  A small note beside it told him to drink the glass and take the small blue pill beside it.  Piers’ eyes got big as he read on, the note also told him to wait five minutes before coming the rest of the way into the bedroom.  He downed the pill with the drink and waited, looking at his watch and wondering if this was what he wanted.  Steeling himself, he got up and headed into the bedroom when the time came, following the path laid out for him.  He gasped as he took in the sight before him.   
  
There on the pale blue silk sheet was Draco laying totally naked, while Harry, equally naked, laying behind him.  Harry’s darkly tanned hand drawing small circles on Draco’s lily white hip.  Piers stood there, his mouth hanging open as he looked at them.   
  
“My, I think we stunned our guest!” Draco beamed cheerfully.   
  
“I think we should help him enjoy himself.” Harry smiled softly.   
  
“Maybe... he did bring us a toy to play with.” Draco’s eyes shown with mischief as he pointed a long elegant finger at Piers’ tented crotch of his tux bottoms.   
  
“Yummy....” Harry licked his lips.   
  
“I... fuck...” Piers whimpered.   
  
“Well that’s good to know.” Draco looked at him seriously.  “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He smirked wickedly as he got up off the bed.  “Maybe I can have some of that...” He licked his lips before sinking to his knees to nuzzle his soft skin against the expensive fabric of Piers’ pants.  “My, such a big toy you’ve brought us...” He mouthed over the tight fabric.   
  
“Oh fuck...” Piers was panting.  The viagra he’d taken already kicking in.  He wasn’t sure what else it had been cut with, but he could feel something pulsing through his system.   
  
“There’s that delicious word again...” Draco purred as he undid the clasps on Piers’ pants.  “I think it likes me.” He smirked as Piers’ cock gave a mighty throb.  “Let’s see if I like it.” He licked his lips before pulling Piers fully out of his fly and sucking him about half into his mouth.   
  
“OH GOD... OH FUCK... OH OH OH....!” Piers was moaning and whimpering as he stood there rooted to the spot.   
  
“He does have a talented mouth doesn’t he.” Harry walked up behind Draco, stroking his platinum blonde locks.  “So... wickedly sinful.” Harry’s hard cock bobbed up and down next to Draco’s face.  “Wouldn’t you say.”  Piers simply whimpered something unintelligible and panted, focusing on breathing through his nose.  “I’d venture to say you would.” Harry smirked as he walked behind Piers.  He slowly started to hump Piers’ tux pants.  “We’re going to make you a mess of bodily fluids and pleasure.  When we’re done with you tonight, you’ll be in heaven.” He kissed Piers on the base of his neck.  “Shall we begin?”   
  


***

  
  
Draco kissed Piers good bye hours later.  And waited in the living room for Harry.  He knew already that Harry wanted to have a very private talk with their new playmate.  Draco replayed in his head the image of Piers’ cock up his ass while Harry was fucking Piers.  Shivering at the thought he kept himself from listening in on their conversations.   
  
“Piers, I know you have a lot to think about... and I want you to take the time to think about it.”   
  
“Harry...” Harry held up his hand.   
  
“Listen to me for a bit.  I need to make sure you hear me and understand what I’m saying.” He waited for a nod from Piers.  “You a very big choice in front of you.  If you chose to accept my offer you will have many benefits.  The most important of which is we will take care of your mother.  And let me say something on that now.” He looked at Piers very seriously.  “We have at our disposal a possibly way of fixing her medical problems.  The only draw back is... she’s not a family member of Draco or myself.  The laws around the fix, require it only be done on family members of the people who do it.  Or the person faces decades in jail.” Piers raised a worried eyebrow at that.  “If you agree, we’ll perform a small formal thing with some paper work that will basically marry you to Draco and myself.  You’d be our concubine.  But we’ve taken the time to research the laws around this and we will leave you as many openings as we can.  You’d be able to marry anyone of your choosing, you’d be able to have kids, you’d have all your regular rights.  It’s just that we’d want to have sex with you, when ever and where ever you’re comfortable giving it for as long as you want it.” Harry took a breath.  “Now the draw backs are, you’d be sworn to secrecy about our secret and about how we fix your mother.  You’d also probably undergo a LOT of humiliations, because Draco and myself are rather demanding and get off on the humiliation from time to time.” Harry blushed but smiled at Piers.   
  
“I... I’m not sure I understand a lot of that.” Piers frowned slightly.  “But... I will think about it.  Is there a time limit?” Piers looked at Harry.   
  
“On the twenty-fourth of this month Draco and I will be in London.  If you want till then, you have it.  But if you decide before then....” Harry took out a pen and wrote down a number.  “That number will be in service later tonight.  I’m getting a cell.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Finally moving into the technological era?” Piers grinned.   
  
“You have no idea.” Harry kissed his forehead.   
  
“Um... Harry...?” Piers looked puzzled.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“898-71711?” Piers looked confused.   
  
“Sorry, that’s 8-987-1711... odd area code prefix.”   
  
“Oh.” Piers nodded, not realizing Harry had just snowed him over with that lie.   
  
“Anyways.  Draco and I have to get going... you have the room fro the rest of today, and tomorrow too if you want it.  Go out, see the sights, enjoy yourself for a change.” He hugged Piers close.  “I’m only a call away.  In fact I’m going now to go pick up my phone.  If you want to call later, go a head.” Harry smiled softly before Piers nodded.  “Oh, one last thing.” Harry sat a box on the bed.  “When you decide, open this.  If you choose yes, it’ll have instructions for you.  If you choose no, you don’t have to open this, just mail it back to me.” Harry shrugged and left the box there before leaving.  He held Draco’s hand and exited with a loud and boisterous good bye.  He managed to make it to the lift before apperating them around the corner from Tom’s pub, the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
[Okay, switching to telepathy because I trust mother and father more then I do the fokes in here.] Draco commented dryly as they held each other’s hands and walked to the pub.  He smiled as he held Harry’s hand.   
  
[I second that.] They walked into the muggle repelling pub and were met with odd expressions before Tom came over happier then Harry had ever seen him.   
  
“Bless your soul Harry.  Bless you.” He smiled brightly.   
  
“Okay...” Harry looked confused.   
  
“It passed Harry.  It passed.  Good old prop 472.” Tom beamed.  Harry’s eyes lit up.   
  
“Merlin’s sagging balls, it did?  WHEN?” Harry dragged Draco over to the bar to talk to Tom.   
  
“What’s 472?” Draco looked confused.   
  
“One of Harry’s thumping good ideas.” Tom beamed.   
  
“Oh, now it was time for it.  That’s all.” Harry blushed.   
  
“Oh, always the modest one with this one.” He thumbed at Harry.  “But not need to be telling you that eh?” He winked at Draco.   
  
“Yeah...” Draco smirked at his lover more then the barkeeper.  “Anyways, what was this idea?”   
  
“I decided it was time to get over Tom Riddle’s idiocy and the fear he brought and to grow as a community.” Harry grinned.  “So I proposed that we build on Diagon Alley and make it a full wizarding village right here in London.”   
  
“What... is that... but... that’s not possible... is it?” Draco’s eyes got wide.   
  
“Actually it is.  I took a while over the summer to research the founding of Diagon Alley and how it exists in a magical space.  Well what you can’t seen from either Diagon Alley or muggle London is that the whole alley is built in the middle of a big fortress.  It was a wizarding castle till the muggles started coming and building on it... taking stones.  So we spelled it so it didn’t exist in their world and they didn’t exist in ours.  It’s why the Leaky Cauldron was put here.  It’s the guardian of the only working entrance of the castle.  Well, the last person to legally own the castle has fallen on hard times, and is not long for our world.  So I made a deal with him, and bought the rights to the castle and it’s grounds.  I then went and proposed my plan to the minister.  The plan is to expand the spells inside the castle and take up the full castle size for Diagon Village.” Harry grinned.   
  
“But that... would be just fucking brilliant.” Draco’s mouth fell open.  “That would bring in more wizarding shops, bring down prices, and give more safe spaces for wizards to live... holy fucking cow...” He goggled at Harry.   
  
“Yeah.  That’s what I thought.  So I asked him to take a vote on it and they voted yes apparently.”   
  
“That they did.” Tom grinned.   
  
“How long they closing the alley?” Harry looked at Tom more seriously.   
  
“Dunno, the flier said maybe two months, maybe four.  Got a LOT of shops to build once you get the wards changed round.”   
  
“Four months... with out the alley... won’t that kill all those businesses?” Draco frowned.   
  
“Naw, I’m paying to have their mail order business taken care of.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“You... oh my gods if they had a mailing system set up... people wouldn’t even have to travel they could... how do you have these brilliant ideas?” Draco looked at him like he’d never seen him before.   
  
“Just gifted I guess.  Do they have a lay out chosen?” Harry looped hopeful.   
  
“They picked yours of course.” Tom nudged his shoulder.  “Loved every bit of it.” Tom held up a diagram of what it would look like.  “Rather handy they gave these out. It don’t have the buildings labeled out yet, but they said they were in talks and plans for that.  The only hold up is the Goblins up at the bank.  Something about closing down shop even for a day being unacceptable to them.” Tom shook his head.   
  
“You know... I have some business there today... maybe I can have a word with them.” Harry smirked.   
  
“You think they’ll want to see you?” Tom grinned as he picked up a glass and started cleaning.  “After what you did and all....?”   
  
“What did you do to the goblins.” Draco looked at him cautiously.   
  
“I kind of broke into Gringott’s, then I stole an item from your aunt’s vault... and then stole a dragon....” Harry let his voice trail off as Draco’s eyes just kept getting bigger and bigger.   
  
“Okay... you breached Gringott’s Bank.” Harry nodded.  “You broke into Aunt Bella’s vault?” Harry nodded again.  “And then you not only TOOK something out of it, you took a DRAGON from there as well?” Draco’s voice sounded strained as Harry nodded.  “And they let you live?” He said in utter disbelieve.   
  
“Well I kind of freed them from Voldemort, so they kind of looked the other way.  But they are goblins and they hold a grudge like we used to.  If not worse.” Harry shuddered.  “They won’t be pleased to see me.  Not at first.  But they will however be rather pleased with me after I get done there.  First time I’ve been able to get out here since I broke out of their vaults.” He smirked as he took the drink Tom offered him.   
  
“Anything else I don’t know?” Draco sipped his as well.   
  
“Well, probably... we’ll just have to play it by ear.” Harry kissed Draco softly before smiling warmly at him.  “That and I’m getting you a present after we go to Gringott’s.  We have a stop off at Wiz Tech, and then over to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Wiz Tech?” Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Just a small company I started over the summer.”   
  
“Blimey Harry, you started Wiz Tech?” Tom’s jaw fell open.   
  
“Yeah, it’s not that big a....”   
  
“Big a deal?  Harry, I get some of those lab techs in here from time to time.  I saw ONE of their inventions, and swore on me mother’s grave that I’d never tell a living soul about it.  Not a big deal?   Harry that company is going to change everything.” Tom’s voice got low as he kept what he knew to just the three of them.   
  
“Okay... what’s Wiz Tech?”   
  
“It’s a wizard technology company.”   
  
“Wizards don’t have technology, we have magic.” Draco frowned.   
  
“Well we have magic, but we are quickly being put as backward in the world as the muggles are in our world.” Harry sighed and hugged Draco.  “So I’m finding away to take technologies the muggles invent to live with out magic, to adapt them to work with magic.  Given that magic and electricity are mutually exclusive forces, we can’t use computers, and they can’t use magic.” Harry shrugged.  “But I’m finding a way to change it so maybe someday we’ll have computers like the muggles, but that’ll run solely on magic instead of always on batteries.” Harry finished his drink.   
  
“Bloody hell, you know some days I don’t know if you’re bloody brilliant or barking mad.” Draco shook his head.  “But you are right.  From what I’ve seen of the muggle world, we are going to be risking more and more exposure as their technology advances and we’re left with no way to combat it.  What if someday they invent a technology that can produce a big enough electrical field to push magic out of an area?” Draco looked worried.   
  
“Well that’s what caught my attention to.  They’ve come close.  A few of their labs are working on plasma and fusion power...” Harry stopped at Draco’s look of confusion.  “What?”   
  
“Plasma, as in blood?”   
  
“Oh, no.  Think fiend fire, with out a mind, just that deadly and under the control of muggles.”   
  
“Right, and we don’t wipe them off the planet why?  We waiting on them to do it to themselves?” Draco’s eyes were alarmingly big.   
  
“We don’t because we are better then that.  And because I think they’ll do something good with it... eventually.  Their not ALL bad.” Harry smiled.   
  
“How you can think that after...”   
  
“Because I did have a few people in the muggle world who I liked.” Harry smiled softly.   
  
“Okay then.” Draco sighed.  “Now what’s fusion power?” Draco’s frown returned.   
  
“Well fusion power is where they take two elements and fuse them at the very lowest level of existence.  It’s like when two spells collide, the result is a HUGE energy burst, they’re working on a way to do that without magic to create a power source that a single device could power whole countries.” Draco looked at him again like he was shocked.   
  
“Equal parts destruction, chaos, and creativity.” Draco shook his head.  “So you were saying?   
  
“Either of the two would create the electrical field equivalent of the magical field of Hogwarts.  If we don’t do something to increase or better our wards, they might have all they need to break our concealment charms.  I started Wiz Tech to look into that and to better our lives through magical technologies.”   
  
“To the future.” Draco raised his glass.   
  
“To the future.” Harry clinked his now refilled glass.   
  


***

  
  
[I don’t think they’re pleased.] Draco commented as the goblins all stopped working as Harry walked in.  The dark glares and utter silence as they proceeded through the bank confirmed his suspicions.   
  
[Let’s move a little quicker.] Harry walked up at a slightly hurried pace to the main goblin in charge of this branch of the bank.   
  
“May I _help_ you?” The goblin narrowed it’s eyes at him.   
  
“Yes, actually you can.” Harry smiled sweetly at him.  “Firstly, I would like an estimate of how much the damage I caused cost you.  Then transfer three times that amount from vault 402.  I do want to pay my debt and for the anguish I’ve caused.” The goblins instantly went quiet.  “I would also like to insist upon finding a new Dragon for your lower vaults.... but I do suggest you find a better way then torture.” His eyes flashed amber.  “We Dragons don’t take kindly to torture of our kind.” The goblins collectively swallowed.  “Now as for the matter of a few things I would very much like to with drawl about 1,780 gallons from vaults 233 and 711.  If you please.”   
  
“Um.. uh.. do you ... that is... have your keys?” The goblin seemed nearly lost.   
  
“That I do.” Harry held up the engraved keys.”   
  
“Right this way....” Harry could hear the hushed whispers of the goblins as they talked about what he’d just said.   
  


***

  
  
Draco hadn’t said much since their trip.  Having seen the contents of vault 402, which was Harry’s family vault, vault 233 which was the Wiz tech company vault, and vault 711 which had been the Black family vault, he suddenly felt like he could be considered poor when compared with his husband.  It boggled his mind how one person could have that much wealth.   
  
“You’ve not said a word since we left.” Harry sighed.   
  
“I’m trying to figure out a few things...” Draco blinked and looked at him.   
  
“I noticed.” He kissed Draco’s cheek.  “Anything you want to talk about?”   
  
“Naw.” Draco gave a soft smile and snuggled with Harry through the snow-laden streets of Diagon alley, slowly making their way towards Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.   
  
“I just need to pop in and ask the twins some things.” Harry kissed Draco on the nose and held the door for him.  Draco smiled to himself and followed Harry in.  The tiny shop was alive with magical items displayed in odd ways.  Draco hadn’t been back since his sixth year.  But he could still remember this place very clearly.  He followed Harry as he walked up to the sales clerk and smiled.  “Lee, good to see you, the twins in?”   
  
“Yeah Harry, their in the back...” He smirked.  “So’s my dad.” He grinned and went back to work.   
  
“Wonder what they’re...” Draco stopped mid sentence as his eyes got wide.  Only the twins could have wild sex not 10 foot away from 124 people who were IN their shop.  “Never mind.” Draco colored slightly.   
  
“Well I just need to ask them something.” Harry shrugged and went through the back door to the workroom.  What greeted him was the sight of Fred and George 69ing each other as Mr. Jordan fucked into whichever twin that was on the bottom.  Harry shook his head.  “Fred or George, are the shells ready?” The twin on top raised his head to look at Harry and nodded, never breaking suction on his brother’s cock.  “Alright, enjoy, and make sure Mr. Jordan makes it tonight.” Harry smiled warmly before leaving again.   
  
“Everything you needed?” Draco said form where he’d sat down behind the counter.   
  
“Yep.  And then some.   Now we just have to go next door.” Harry led the way, waving their good byes to Lee they went next door where a magical sign read ‘Wiz Tech Labs’.  Draco eyed the place suspiciously as they made their way inside.  The amount of wards and security spells on this place was unreal.  “Like I said, I redid most of the wards on my home myself... and in doing so learned a few new ones... employed them all here to protect this place.  Don’t want anyone stealing our secrets.” Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek before helping him through a few of the checkpoints.  Once inside the place looked like a run down radio shack rather then a lab.   
  
“What exactly are they working on?” He pointed to a group of wizards trying to shove a large orange gelatinous creature into a small device.   
  
“Oh, that’s a magical power supply battery.  We create a semi animated gel and use it’s movements and energy form to power the magic in the machines.” Harry smiled and led the way down some stairs to the back where several baskets and jars of shells lay sitting on shelves.   
  
“HARRY!” One of the wizards in white robes called out.   
  
“Hey there Mike, what’s the good word.”   
  
“Got it to work all the way from the lab to Africa.” He smiled.   
  
“Got what to work?” Draco looked around.   
  
“Shell phones.1” Mike pointed to the sea shells.   
  
“And they do?” Draco looked slightly out of place.   
  
“Okay, what’s the major draw backs to Floo calls?” Harry took over.   
  
“You have to have a floo and their fucking messy.” Draco rattled off with out really thinking too much about them.   
  
“Exactly.   So we invented a device that when charmed properly can call other devices like it, and can talk for miles, and negates the need for a floo or the mess.”   
  
“But... their just shells...” Draco looked at them.  “You can’t really dial or call someone through them.”   
  
“You can now.” Harry smiled and picked up the one he’d already had set up for himself, and picked up another one.  He gave it to Draco because it was a pale blue shell.  Harry picked up his shell and opened it so Draco could see how to do it.  He showed him the small crystals embedded into the bottom shell and the top.  “Draco Malfoy please.” The shell in Draco’s hand began to vibrate and make a soft purring noise.   
  
“Bloody hell.” Draco jumped and opened it up, mimicking Harry he put it to his ear.   
  
“hello draco.” Harry whispered into his shell, but to Draco’s amazement it came out as though he was standing right next to him.   
  
“I... that... holy fuck.” Draco was floored.  “You mass produce those things you’ll make a fortune.”   
  
“That’s one goal.” Mike smiled.   
  
“Yeah, that reminds me.” Harry tossed Mike a bag from vault 233.  “You guys all get bonus’ for getting this working before Christmas.  And I want you all to take Christmas off and New years, their paid vacations.  And I want you to have fun.” He hugged Mike.  “I know your friends will have to show you how to have fun again Mike.  But please try, for me?” Harry gave a mock pout.   
  
“Okay.  I’ll try.” Mike rolled his eyes before breaking into a fit of laughter.   
  
“Mike’s worse then Hermione about work.” Harry shook his head at Draco.  “At any rate, is the package ready to go guys?” Harry looked at a large sealed box.   
  
“Yep, we put in a few extras because we know you’ll probably need them.” Mike smiled.  “Everything’s ready.”   
  
“Good.” Harry picked up the large box and walked with it over to Draco.  “Let’s head on over to the Weasley’s.  I want to show off the love of my life.” He planted a deep kiss on Draco’s lips to much cat calling from the team he’d just turned from.  “You lot are just jealous, cuz I get to kiss him.” Harry hugged Draco and escorted him to the shop’s floo.  “One day I hope to have something better then apperation and floo or broom for travel.” Harry shook his head.  Picking up a hand full of purple floo powder he threw it into the low flame and called out.  “THE BURROW!” Before walking with Draco and his package through to the large fireplace in the Burrow’s front room.   
  
“HARRY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -note1 - The idea of both the pocket clam model and the glass bowl model of shell phones are NOT my idea. They come from a fan fiction entitled “Another City Not My Own.” I highly recommend it and suggest that you find it and read it. If you think I’m detailed oriented, you’ve not seen what I hail as the second best fanfiction on the planet. The first being the “Draco Dorminius” Series.
> 
> That takes first place. Cuz it’s 3 whole books, and was written by a dear person who was oh so nice to me ages ago. Ms. Cassandra Claire. I wish her all the best with her novels and her movie, and now tv series based on her world. She’s a fantastic author and one of the nicest people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. Sadly I think she’s taken all copies of it down offline, I thankfully got a pdf from her years ago so I could finish reading it. I still need to read the last book of it. Every time I find it, I have to reread the first two to get a sense of the world, and when ever I start the third one, something always happens that’s so drama ridden that I don’t have time to get more then 2 pages into the third book. I have nothing but good things to say about her writing and wish her the best in all her future endeavors.


	33. Weasley’s at Christmas

Harry turned around as Mrs. Weasley came and grabbed him round the middle in a massive hug.  He smiled at her and hugged back.  Some days she could be worse then Hagrid when it came to expressing her feelings.  Draco looked amused till she turned on him and repeated the hug on him.  He looked utterly shocked and just hugged her back and then stood there stalk still and wide eyed as she said something about food in the kitchen and make themselves at home.   
  
[You alright there?]   
  
[I... feel... violated...] Draco stuttered out in his own head.   
  
[Oh it’s not that bad.] Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
[She... touched... me...] Harry swatted at the back of Draco’s head.   
  
“Mouthing off is he?” Charlie came down the stairs.   
  
“Greatly.” Harry smirked.  “What’s up?”   
  
“Oh, just stowing my stuff up in Bill and I’s room.” He pointed over his shoulder.  “Mom’s _already_ making comments about the hair.” He shook his and his fiery red mane.   
  
“It wouldn’t be Christmas if she wasn’t trying to cut your hair.” Harry hugged Draco who was softly glaring at him.   
  
“Ain’t that the truth.” Charlie grinned.  “Give you the grand tour?” He asked Draco.   
  
“Yeah...” Draco went with him, following Charlie up the stairs.   
  
“Well the first door here is Bill’s room.  I’m sharing cuz Ginny has my old room.  Fuck if that room could talk.” Charlie grinned.   
  
“Oh?” Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Not all of us are as pent up as you’d think.”   
  
“Weasleys?”   
  
“Gryffindors.” Charlie grinned.   
  
“Oh, now you’d better tell.” Draco grinned.   
  
“Well I’m one of the first in the family to figure out mom rigged the wards to shatter sound proofing charms.” He smirked.   
  
“Oh, and what were you doing when you figured this out?” Draco grinned as they headed up the stairs.   
  
“Oh I had my older brother’s broom up my ass and I was beating off.” Charlie said in a open and truthful voice.   
  
“What?” Draco stopped.   
  
“Yeah, always loved something big and hard up my ass.” Charlie went on up.  “Here we have Percy’s room and the Twins’ room.” He pointed to the doors.   
  
“Percy still has a room here?”   
  
“Yep.  Mom’s not had another kid to take up the room.”   
  
“Interesting...” Draco thought about it and realized it overall made sense.  “But, is he coming today?”   
  
“Yeah, he’ll be here later.” Charlie replied.   
  
“Well, want to be naughty?” Draco pinned Charlie against the wall.   
  
“N-naughty?” Charlie swallowed hard.   
  
“Yeah.  Naughty.” Draco leaned in and nipped at Charlie’s neck.  [Mind if I fuck Charlie?] Draco shot at Harry.   
  
[Go a head, see if you can make him scream your name.] Harry tried to say with a straight face as he was chatting with Ron.   
  
“What?” Ron raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Draco’s feeling frisky.” Harry pawned it off as they went back to their game.  [What room of the house?]   
  
[Percy’s.] Came the answer as Draco was suckling on Charlie’s throat.  “Harry seems to approve of my choice of locations.” Draco grinned at Charlie, having mentally heard Harry’s moan at the thought.   
  
“Harry?” Charlie panted, confused.   
  
“Never mind.” He smirked as he pulled at Charlie’s button down shirt and tore it open exposing his muscular flesh underneath.  “Fuck, why do you bother wearing cloths...” Draco kissed him again as he maneuvered him towards Percy’s door.  Popping the charms on it with out even flexing his magic they entered and went right for the bed, Charlie’s dragon hide leather pants fell to his knees as Draco pulled them down mid step.   
  
“FUCK!” Charlie whimpered.   
  
“Naked.” Draco muttered and Charlie’s cloths simply vanished as did his.   
  
“Dra-“ Charlie got out before Draco was pouncing on him, kissing him wildly.  He licked and bit his way down Charlie’s jaw to his neck, loving the fact that Charlie was so receptive.  He’d not bothered to close the door and as he bit Charlie’s left nipple he didn’t care.  Charlie threw his head back as he moaned, knocking off a picture of Percy from the bedside dresser.  He moaned and bucked.  “More...” Charlie moaned.   
  
“Oh you’ll get more.” Draco smirked as he grasped Charlie’s large Weasley tool, slowly teasing with small strokes.   
  
“Gods...” Charlie moaned.   
  
“Here.” Draco put Charlie’s callused hand on his hard prick.  “Lube me up and I’ll fuck that tight Weasley hole of yours.” Magical lube appeared on Charlie’s hand.   
  
“Yes... yes....” Charlie moaned as he jerked Draco off, not noticing they had an audience at the door.  Not even caring if anyone watched them.   
  
“I’m going to plow you.” Draco stuck a few fingers into Charlie’s hole, smirking at the dragon tattoo around his hole.  He spelled lube up Charlie’s opening, earning him a shudder from the Dragon Wrangler.  “Going to plow you hard.”   
  
“Yes.  Fuck my hole.  Fuck me hard.” Charlie held his legs up and apart, opening his glorious ass for Draco.  “Fuck me!”   
  
“YES I’LL FUCK YOU!” Draco screamed out as he slammed hard into Charlie’s up turned ass.   
  
“FUCK YES DRACO PLOW ME!  BLOW YOUR LOAD IN MY FUCKING HOLE!” Charlie screamed and panted, his face flushed as he yelled.   
  
“SAY MY NAME!” Draco growled as he picked up the pace, fucking Charlie’s prostate harder then he normally would.   
  
“OH FUCK DRACO... DRACO FUCKING MALFOY FUCK MY FUCKING SHIT HOLE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Charlie screamed out.   
  
“YES!” Draco all but growled as he fucked his orgasm into Charlie, breaking Charlie’s resolve and caused him to shot his cum across his own stubbled chin.   
  
“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Their heads whipped around to look at the twins looking at them on either side of a red faced Percy.   
  
“I... my bed...” Percy whimpered.   
  
“Oh don’t be such a prude Percy.” Fred squeezed his older brother’s shoulders.   
  
“Yeah Percy, you’re horny from just watching them.” George squeezed Percy’s cloth encased boner.   
  
“And we think it’s a shame to watch a show and not join in.” Fred grinned, as together they dispelled Percy’s cloths leaving him naked in the door way, and their hands shot out to hold his at his side.   
  
“Now that’s better.  And I think we can get you in to have a big cock up that hole of yours.” They frog walked Percy over to the bed and sat his now magically lubed ass down on Charlie’s big cock.   
  
“OH FUCK!” Charlie hissed at the same time Percy did.   
  
“OH GODS!” Draco moaned, his cock still hard in Charlie’s ass.   
  
“I think we’re helping Draco get horny again.” Fred grinned.   
  
“Again, I never stopped.” Draco looked at the twins.  “Now which one of you is getting into my ass.” He moaned as he fucked into Charlie’s ass, using his own lube as cum.   
  
“ME!” The twins said together.   
  
“Eat my hole and I’ll decide how to position us.” He panted as he plowed into the ass he was fucking, leaning up to kiss Percy on the lips.   
  
“Heads or tails?” Fred looked at George.   
  
“Rock, paper, scissors.” George chose.   
  
“1, 2, 3.” They said together   
  
“Rock.” Fred called out.   
  
“Paper.” George called out.  Smirking he got between Draco’s feet and began licking at the lily white ass.   
  
“YYYUGS!” Draco moaned into Percy’s mouth, stroking Percy’s cock as he fucked himself on Charlie’s cock.  Fred sighed and leaned in and put his mouth over Percy’s cock, taking it into his mouth as Draco sped up Percy’s bouncing up and down on his brother’s cock.  As George began to finger fuck Draco slowly and was up to three fingers when Draco pulled back from the kiss and panted.  “Okay, everyone apart.  Now.” The others whined but did as he said.  He panted and closed his eyes.  “Fred, on your back.” He pointed to the bed.  He nodded and got on his back, his cloths vanishing as Draco reached for his cock and lubed it up.   
  
“Gods...” Everyone else in the room muttered and moaned together.   
  
“Now...” Draco sat down hard on Fred’s lap, his cock firmly up Draco’s hole.  He moaned and slowly came back to himself.  “Percy, get on top of me.” Percy looked confused but climbed up and with Draco’s help laid on his back, on top of Draco’s chest.  “Okay, Charlie, sit on my cock.” Charlie grinned and sat down hard on Draco’s cock.  Hissing as Draco moaned.   
  
“And me?” George stood their now naked as well.   
  
“Lube yourself and enter my ass.” Draco grinned as George’s eyes went wide.  He nodded and cast the lubing charm on his cock, jerking off quickly he got in position and slide into Draco along with his brother, their cocks thrusting against each other as they fucked into Draco, their frotage adding to their sense of pleasure.  “Charlie, shove into Percy.” Draco added, helping shove Percy down hard on Charlie’s bloated cock.   
  
“FUCK!” Percy screamed.   
  
“Merlin you’re fucking tight.” Charlie moaned as he fucked into Percy while riding Draco’s prick.   
  
“You want tight... try it at this end...” George said as he pulled Charlie back a little and began to savagely make out with him.   
  
“That looks good.” Draco alternated between making out with Percy and snogging Fred.  The five of them fucking each other, Draco and Charlie’s hands snaking down and jerking off and toying with Percy’s hard cock.  Percy bucked, he was damn close when he’d watched his brother get fucked, and now he was almost over the brink.   
  
“OH GODS!” Percy screamed as he came all over Charlie and Draco’s hands.   
  
“YES MILK MY COCK YOU FUCKING WHORE!” Charlie screamed out as he plowed into Percy’s ass and came hard in his brother’s hole.   
  
“MERLIN YES CHARLIE!” Draco screamed out as he came again up Charlie’s taunt hole.  His orgasm was all it took for the twins in his ass to explode their orgasms up his hole again.  He road them till they were panting and done with their writhing.  They all looked over at the sound of clapping.   
  
“Got room for another brother?  Or two?” Bill pulled Ron in the room at that, Ron who blushed horribly at having witnessed the five way sex before him.   
  
“Might as well, we’re having an orgy on Draco, Weasley style.” Fred panted.   
  
“I can see that.” Bill came over and squeezed the twin’s nuts together.  They hissed but before they could move Bill cast a quick charm to put a tight ball stretcher around their sacks, tying their nuts together.   
  
“FUCK!” George whimpered.   
  
“Well I think you two need some practice fucking together.” Bill grinned as he slowly pulled the orgy apart.  “I’ll be fucking myself on your well lubed cocks, you’re job is to keep up with me.” He stripped himself and Ron quickly.  “Percy, you get Fred’s ass, Charlie you get George’s.  Ron, you’re getting on Draco’s cock and I’ll be taking Draco’s ass.” The eldest son of the Weasley’s took charge and magiced two chairs.  He sat Percy and Charlie facing each other. Then put the corresponding twins on their cocks before sitting on their joined cocks and moaning.  He smirked as he lowered Draco’s pliable body down on his throbbing prick.  And in the heat of Draco’s next up stroke, Ron was hovering there, and got speared by Draco’s cock.   
  
“OH BLOODY HELL!” Ron whimpered.   
  
“Gods.. if I’d... MERLIN BILL!  Fuck... if I’d know... fuck... that you lot... were this... sexed... I’d... have... OH FUCK YES RIGHT THERE!” Draco screamed as Bill battered his prostate.   
  
“You’d have what?” Fred moaned, Percy’s cock hitting his jewel as well.   
  
“I’d... have lost myself.... in your... horde of sexual debauchery....” Draco had to concentrate on each word as he talked, talking getting harder and harder as he approached his third orgasm since getting to Percy’s room.   
  
[You okay up there?] Harry said, sharing with Draco the fact that it was just him, the adult Weasley’s and Ginny in the kitchen.   
  
[Weasley Orgy on Draco...] It sounded oddly like Ron’s voice bleeding in with Draco’s at that point.  Harry blinked for a minute hearing both their voices.   
  
[Ron?]   
  
[Sort of... hard.... in.... not sure...] Ron’s voice faded in and out.   
  
[What he said.] Draco moaned and bucked.  He felt his powers spilling out and over... he felt connected with these men... a part of them.  That’s when he realized he was slowly pulling them all into a mental reality with him and Harry.   
  
[Draco...] Harry gasped as the lot of them were now in a Hogwarts like court yard in spring time, the Weasley’s still going at it with each other and Draco.  Only Ron and Harry seemed to notice the change.  Slowly Draco seemed to notice as well.  He grinned as he turned to Bill.   
  
[He’s going to fuck you up the ass hard.] He motioned to Harry who was now quite naked.   
  
“[FUCK!]” Bill didn’t know what was going on but he did know he was cumming like someone had stuck his prostate with an electric shock.  Over and over again his nuts churned out more and more nut juice into Draco’s battered hole.  His orgasm set the pace and quickly the others dissolved into a fit of sexual frenzy before cumming like their elder brother.   
  


***

  
  
“What the devil is that noise.” Arthur blinked as he looked up at the rattling noise.  “I’d better go have a look.” He shook his head.  His hard on wasn’t missed by Harry who grinned.  He looked at Mrs. Weasley who just had an open and happy expression on her face, Ginny much the same.   
  
“Anyone home?” Lee called out from the other room, his father and him having just now gotten through the floo, Lee’s little brother tagging along.   
  
“LEE!” Harry got up and grinned.  “Glad you could make it... I was wondering if I could have a word with you and your family....”   
  


***

  
  
“What the hell is all this racket....” Arthur’s voice died as he took in the site of his sons, literally coated in cum, snuggled up together with Draco, naked body in the middle of their love fest.  "Bloody hell, roughing up the guests.  You’re supposed to be tender to start with.” He tutted as he bent down and gently kissed Draco on the lips.  “Gentle and tender, woo your bed partner.” He picked Draco up and began a slow but arousing snogging session with the younger man.   
  
“Wicked.” The twins breathed together, smiling softly as they cuddled, their cocks still rubbing across one another as Bill had refused to remove the charm that tied their nuts together.  Draco’s mind was lost in the sea of Weasley lust, he felt completely at ease and utterly relaxed as Mr. Weasley laid him down on the bed.  Slowly and sweetly peppering him with kisses as he kissed his way down his body.  Only to take Draco’s cock down to the root into his throat.   
  
“OH GODS!” Draco moaned, thrashing his head from side to side as he threaded his fingers into Arthur’s hair.  Arthur chuckled around Draco’s cock causing whimpers and moans from the boy he was sucking.   
  
“What’s this then?” Charlie stroked around Ron’s cock harness.   
  
“Mark of Harry claiming me.” He beamed.   
  
“Claiming you?” Charlie grinned.  “Picking out his harem?”   
  
“Yep.” Ron snuggled his big brother as they watched their father sucking off Draco, reducing him to a sobbing pleading mess.   
  
“It’s rather sexy....” Charlie whispered in Ron’s ear as he held him close.   
  
“Thanks.” Ron blushed at that.   
  
“I’m going to cum!” Draco whimpered as he tried to hold Arthur’s head down on his cock.   
  
“Not just yet.” Arthur squeezed the base of Draco’s cock, cutting off his orgasm as he pulled off of his cock.  Draco whimpered at the loss but panted because Arthur was still touching him. “Not just yet lad.  The joy and the fun are still to come.” He went back up and slowly kissed Draco.  Savoring the boy’s light, airy taste.   
  
“So freaky hot.” Bill cooed in Percy’s ear, his big barrel of a cock shoved up Percy’s tiny hole.   
  
“yes... so hot....” Percy was on the verge of not being able to form words as he slowly fucked himself on his brother’s large prong.   
  
“Just relax.” Arthur smiled at Draco as he opened his fly and magically lubed himself.  He aimed himself at Draco’s entrance and slowly began to sink in.  Taking it almost painfully slow as he slide into Draco’s well fucked ass.  He worried Draco’s lips till he opened his mouth, capturing Draco’s tongue he sucked and slowly made love to Draco not only in his clenching hole, but also in his hot mouth.   
  


***

  
  
“Sounds like the party’s upstairs.” Lee’s father smirked as Lee and Harry came to join them in the sitting room.   
  
“Yeah.  I was going to ask you two....” Harry grinned.  “How sexual are you and the twins?”   
  
“Well we’re both dating one of them.” Lee answered with a grin.   
  
“And you’re sharing both of them sexually?” Harry’s eyes glowed softly.   
  
“Yes.” Lee’s father’s voice seemed a little husky.   
  
“Good.” Harry grinned.  “Would you mind sharing with me?” He rubbed his crotch.  “I’m sure you read the papers as to what I am...” Lee nodded.  “Well my kind... when we’re still this young... stay horny up to 97 hours or better... and that could kill a normal person... so my kind made a system to deal with that.  We choose a harem and fulfill our sexual needs with that harem.” The Jordans nodded with him.  “I’m bisexual.  No two ways about it.  I’m just more into blokes then the ladies right now.” Harry grinned, still stroking his pants.  “And I am rather hoping I can claim the Weasley men as a major part of my harem.”   
  
“And you’re willing to share?” Alex, Lee’s father looked at Harry.   
  
“Oh, more then share... I was thinking about adding you three to my harem.” Harry licked his lips.   
  
“Oh?” Alex stroked his own bulge, having not bothered with underwear since he’d started dating George.  “What did you have in mind?” He smirked at Harry.   
  
“Just a small orgy.” Harry grinned.  “Malcolm, why don’t you stand up.” He looked at Lee’s little brother who nodded and stood up.  “Alex, strip your son.” Alex smirked and began pulling Malcolm’s cloths off.  The boy’s dark complexion hid his blush well, but Harry could feel his nervous energy.  Once he was naked he stood facing Harry for more instructions.  “Come here Malcolm.” The boy came to him.  Harry snapped his fingers and his cloths piled beside him.  “I want you to suck on my nuts.” Malcolm nodded and dived down to begin licking and sucking on Harry’s large nut sack.   
  
“Holy fuck Harry.” Lee’s eyes went wide.   
  
“Like what you see?”   
  
“Oh fuck yes” Lee came over and began sucking on the head of Harry’s cock, bobbing his head as best he could on the thick slab.   
  
“OOOOOOHHHHH YEAH!” Harry moaned.   
  
“Enjoying my boys’ mouths?” Alex got up, somewhere in all of this, having stripped off his own cloths.   
  
“Yes sir.” Harry grinned a reached out his hand to guide Alex’s cock to his mouth.   
  
“That’s it boy, suck my cock.” Harry was bobbing his head on the older Jordan’s prick, trying to take more and more with each stroke.  Moaning as the thick black cock hit the back of his throat, and then it was Alex’s turn to moan as Harry took it beyond that.  Going so far as to actually deep throat his cock.  “OH FUCK YES!” He yelled out, starting to skull fuck Harry while his boys took care of Harry’s cock.  He smirked down and actually moaned when Harry pulled off.   
  
“Need you inside.” Harry motioned for Alex to sit down.  He did, and Harry got up, his own cloths long since forgotten and abandoned over by where he’d been standing, he walked over and sat down on Alex’s prick.  Magically lubing it as he slide down it, taking it to the hilt in his tight ass.  “Oh fuck yes!” He cooed as he rocked on the hard cock.  “Lee get over here.” Lee’s cloths magically vanished as he came to Harry.  “Sit on my cock.” He pushed his magic to lube himself and Lee up at the same time.  Reveling in the feel as he penetrated the man on his cock.  Malcolm sat there wide-eyed as he watched the display of his father and brother coupled with Harry.   
  
His hard prick gave a mighty throb.  He was close and all he’d been doing was playing with himself.  He looked at Harry who smiled at him.  A simple head motion calling him over.   
  
“I’m not so sure you’re ready to be fucked...” Harry moaned.  “But if you want, I’d love to have you sucking on all our nuts... or sucking Lee’s cock.” Malcolm nodded and got down between the three men’s legs.  Quickly latching onto his father’s nuts.   
  
“HOLY FUCK!” Alex exclaimed as the two men on top of him pinned him down.  The feeling of his littlest boy’s mouth teasing his nut sack was turning him on.  Oh he’d have to find out where the boy learned to do this.   
  
“Just... wait... till... I fuck... you...” Harry panted as he fucked himself between Alex and Lee.  Not caring that Mrs. Weasley and her daughter had come in to watch the show.  Hell he didn’t care that the Weasley men had come down to watch as well.  Draco smirking from the stairs as he watched his husband be taken by the Jordans.   
  
“Not... going to last.... “ Lee yelled out, his brother quickly getting up and sucking on his cock as he exploded in his mouth.  Lee screamed and loved it.  He pushed his brother off when his cock got to sensitive and moaned as his brother latched onto his nuts.  Harry’s cock pounding his ass and his brother’s hot mouth keeping his cock quite hard.   
  
“That’s it...” Harry moaned as he fucked up faster into Lee.  Malcolm moved down and began nursing on Harry’s nuts, just as they contracted in his mouth, Harry spewing his cum into Lee’s tight bubble butt.  “FUCK YES!” He screamed.  Lee panted and a small load of cum dribbled out of his cock head.  Malcolm latched on and began to nurse on that again till Lee hissed.  Smiling to himself Malcolm quickly went back to his father’s heavy nuts, lavishing them with his tongue and sucking them into his mouth.   
  
“OH FUCK MALCOLM, THAT’S PERFECT, SUCK ON DADDY’S NUTS!” He screamed as he creamed Harry’s tight hole.  After he’d finished Harry broke the pairing apart to position Lee on his hands and knees, his father behind him lapping up Harry’s cum from his son’s hole.  He set Malcolm up behind Alex, lapping his father’s hole, slowly tongue fucking his father.  Harry then put his ass in Lee’s face, letting him eat him out and eat his father’s spunk.  Harry turned them into a circle as he pulled Malcolm’s cock back and sank it balls deep into his mouth.  He also worked magically lubed fingers into the boy’s hole, slowly teasing the opening as the boy sprayed his pent up load into Harry’s willing mouth.   
  


***

  
  
The three families were sitting around talking.  Draco hadn’t allowed any of the Weasley men to get dressed after their orgy, and Harry hadn’t let the Jordan’s to dress either.  So all the men were sitting there utterly naked.  The twins of course were still tied together by their nuts and everyone complimented Bill on his idea.  Harry had set them to making out with Alex’s cock between their mouths.  The twins jerking each other off as they made out and gave head together.   
  
And of course with urging from Draco, Harry had ordered Charlie to bend over and reveal his tattoo.  He’d blushed the whole time but blushed even more as Harry ordered him to finger himself.  It didn’t take long for him to get a massive hard on in front of his family as he stood there fingering himself.  Harry did take pity on him then and told him he could sit down, but that he had to jerk off.  And Draco added he should tell Harry about his love of broomsticks.  Confused Harry had sat there listening to Charlie talking about how he’d loved sticking broom handles up his ass.  The tales of Hogwarts’ broom shed leading Charlie to be discovered by some of his housemates.  They’d banned together and got Charlie his very first vibrator.  They’d given it to him with a stipulation, no more pj’s and he had to leave his curtains open.   
  
“Ron, I think you’d look hot sleeping naked in the dorms, with your curtains open, and a large vibrator in your ass.  I’ll have to see about getting you one for Christmas.” Harry grinned as Mrs. Weasley said that.  Who, like the rest of them, her daughter included, had joined the men in their nudity and was holding Weasley family Christmas totally in the nude.   
  
“In fact, you will do that Ron.” Harry added the order, loving the way his best friend blushed at it.  But after that Harry had passed out the shell phones and explained how they worked.  He said he wanted everyone to be able to stay in contact, and showed them how to set the ringing system on the shells.  He’d been about to open another box when the floo activated and Victor Krum walked out.   
  
“Percy?” Victor tilted his head to the side.  “You’re naked...” Percy ran to Victor.   
  
“Oh Victor... you came... I ... I am... and ....” Harry’s eyes twinkled as Percy stuttered.   
  
“Hey Victor, shove something nice and hard into Percy’s ass.” Harry called out, instinct taking over.  Victor nodded and pulled a vibrator out of his back pocket, thrusting it into Percy’s ass.   
  
“Gods I love you.” Victor started making out with Percy as everyone watched in amazement.   
  
“Gods he wanted that.” Draco shook his head.  “They’ve been dating for the last two months.” He explained to everyone.  Some days it paid to be able to read so much about people just by the way that they moved.  Harry moved and picked up a black oak box, smiling at everyone.  He cleared his throat.   
  
“A lot of you have noticed Ron’s cock harness.” They all looked at Ron’s hard on about that time.  “Well I’d like to invite all the men in this room to have one.  Knowing that it marks you as a part of my harem and lets me call you to me, even if the shell phones don’t work.” Harry demonstrated by tapping the symbol on the box and muttering something under his breath.  Ron instantly started wriggling, his harness vibrating and making him feel compelled to find Harry.  Harry relented and smiled.  “Well you’ve seen it in action, any takers?”


	34. Grimmauld Place or BUST!

Harry beamed as each of the naked Weasley males reached out a hand.  And seemed to radiate joy when Lee’s whole family reached out their hands too.  He would never tell anyone about it but he had a deep-seated fear of rejection.  The fact that these people were choosing to be here, choosing to have him, choosing to love him... made him feel more complete then he’d ever thought possible.  Draco marveled at his lover.  He could feel the love radiating off of Harry and how much it meant to be accepted like this.   
  
Here was a man who had been universally shat on through out his early years, only to be found by these people.  Be found by people who would love him for the whole of their short lives.  And love him for himself, not for their concepts of what he should be.  Draco felt a surge of care for the Weasleys. and gave the room a soft smile.   
  
[Love you too.] Draco said softly to Harry who sent him a mental hug.   
  
“Do they get a bit bigger?” Bill held the device up against his rather large cock.   
  
“Magical stretching.” Draco chimed in.   
  
“Ah.” Bill began to fiddle with his cock to get his on, marveling as it stretched to fit, holding him firm and tight.   
  
“I like how it keeps you nice and plumped up.” Victor was slowly fondling Percy’s cock inside his harness.   
  
“I have one for you too if you want it Victor.” Harry’s eyes sparkled.   
  
“You mean it?” Victor looked hopeful.   
  
“Drop your trousers and show us your cock and you’re in.” Harry grinned as Victor moved like he was both in a rush but also embarrassed.  Soon his trousers and his lime green boxers were around his ankles and his half hard cock was sticking out of a small forest of dark curly pubes.   
  
“Holy fuck.” Draco’s jaw dropped down as did several other people.   
  
“Victor....” Harry’s eyes never left his massive cock.   
  
“Yes?” He sounded worried.   
  
“May I put my harness on you?” Harry knelt down and began stroking Victor’s cock, nuzzling the apple like head against his cheek.   
  
“Yes.” He smiled down at Harry who slipped the black harness down Victor’s dick, slipping the head into his mouth as he did so.  Slowly sucking on Victor as he claimed him with his harness, with HIS mark.   
  
“Gods, your mouth....” Victor panted.   
  
“Go on and undress Victor, you’re part of the family now.” Arthur walked up and squeezed the boy’s ass.  “And I’m glad my son found someone who cares about him.” He reached over and squeezed Percy’s ass, thumping the vibrator into his prostate again.   
  
“I think we should help break Victor in....” The twins smirked with Charlie as they looked at their brother’s boyfriend hungrily.  “You are staying the night aren’t you?”   
  
“Of course.” Victor smiled.   
  


***

  
  
Harry kissed Draco as they walked up the stairs with Ron to their room for the night.  Listening to Charlie and Bill fucking in their room as they passed.  Then Percy and Victor were busy screwing in Percy’s nearly-fucked-to-death-bed.  As they passed the twins room they could hear Arthur moaning with the twins.  Ron’s eyes got big at that and Harry just lead him on by his cock.  Harry was pretty sure it was finding Lee and his family in one of the spare rooms with Ron’s mother and sister that really made him feel unsure.   
  
“Come on.” Harry grinned as they climbed all the ways to the last room around the house.  Ron’s bedroom looked the same to Harry as he opened the door, he could tell though that Ron had spent extra time cleaning it.  He squeezed Ron’s shoulder and silently wished he wouldn’t be so embarrassed about his room or his family’s money in front of Draco.   
  
[Don’t worry.] Draco was standing out in the hall, blocked by Harry and Ron.  [I _do_ know how to be tactful you know.] Draco rolled his eyes and walked on into the room, right through their roadblock.  Draco look in the room.  It was roughly like Harry’s room had been at the Dursley’s house.  Slightly small and cramped.  But some how... it felt right here.  Like it was meant to make Ron feel equal, not unloved.  He instantly moved to the bed and laid down.   
  
“That’s it... no comment?” Ron stood kind of shocked as he stood there naked, his cock standing out proud as he felt waves of things coming off of Draco, but nothing negative.  He couldn’t put his finger on the word, but he knew Draco wasn’t judging his room.   
  
“You have a lovely room, I like it, I like the house, I like your family.  Please get into bed and let’s go to sleep.” Draco said in a muffled voice, as he yawned.   
  
“He’s not having me on... is he Harry?” Ron looked worried at Harry.  Ron wasn’t entirely sure what to do with these emotions he was sensing from Draco.   
  
“Oh for the love of....” Draco turned over.  “I am not having you on.  I happen to think your house is lovely and cozy.  I think your family are some of the best people I’ve ever been allowed to meet and I’m damn lucky to have gotten the chance.  And as for your room.” Draco’s eyes and voice flashed dangerously.  “Yes, I can see how it reminds me of Harry’s old room at the Dursley’s.” He said pointedly at Harry.  “But unlike the Dursley’s, Ron, your family gave you an equal share.  They showed they loved you by giving you this room.  And I can see and feel the care your family has for you just by being in here.  Now, I’m going to magically stretch this bed, you two sods can join me or sleep in the hall.  Honestly I’m too fucking tired to care right this minute.” The bed magically enlarged and the lights went out.   
  
“He told you.” Harry snickered before walking into the room and crawling into bed, he motioned for Ron to follow and soon Ron was in the middle feeling loved and a part of their small family.   
  


***

  
  
Harry was the first to wake up, his hard dick buried balls deep in Draco’s hole.  He moaned and tried to pull back only to realize Ron’s prick had found it’s way up _his_ hole.  Smirking to himself he decided to have a little fun.   
  
“Neither of you will wake up till 20 minutes after each of us three cum.” His voice thick and full with a lusty tone.  With that little order he began to slowly piston himself between his two lovers.  Moaning as he worked himself over.  Ron’s cock seemed to swell, the molten hot poker hitting his prostate.   
  
“FUCK!” Harry moaned and raised the pace to a madman’s movements.  Reduced to a gibbering fool as he sought out his pleasure.  It wasn’t long before his orgasm rocketed out of his swollen prick and filled Draco’s tight embrace.  Draco moaned in his sleep, creaming the bed in the process.  Harry bared down on Ron’s prick and quickly worked his orgasm out, his already tight hole already convulsing with the hard orgasm Ron’s prick and worked out of him.  Harry smiled and got up slowly.  It’d be 20 minutes before either of them would awake, and that’d given him time to go to the shower and maybe snag something from the kitchen.   
  


***

  
  
Harry padded down the stairs, casting a drying charm as he went.  He’d loved not having to wait in line for the shower this morning.  He simply walked naked from the bathroom on the fourth floor all the way down to the first floor on the ground level.  His large cock still half-hard Harry walked on into the kitchen only to find Victor Krum sitting on Arthur’s lap.  He looked again and realized Arthur’s large Weasley cock was buried to the hilt into Krum’s tight hole and he was fucking the Bulgarian seeker while Arthur’s wife cooked them breakfast.   
  
“What will it be for breakfast dear?” Molly smiled.   
  
“What’ya got?” Harry walked over to her.   
  
“Pancakes, waffles, sausage, eggs, bacon, toast, porridge, cereal, and we have a variety of jams, syrups, and edible lubes.” She went about her business setting things to cooking themselves with her wand.   
  
“Edible lube?” Harry tilted his head.   
  
“Yes, you’re friend brought it with him from his home.” She pointed to the window.  Harry shook his head before turning towards the window and gawked.  There stood Cedric in the cold morning sun of this late December day.  Harry grinned as Cedric stripped off his coat and shirt and set about chopping firewood in the Weasley’s garden.  “I told him he didn’t have to do that.” She shook her head and smiled.   
  
“I’ll go see if he’s hungry.” Harry smiled as he chewed on a bit of bacon, turning to watch Victor ride Arthur for just a moment before going on out into the garden, a warming charm wordlessly muttered worked wonders on his naked body to keep the biter cold from touching his skin.   
  
“Might want to think about pants.” Cedric said with a laugh.   
  
“And I might just have to think about telling you to take yours off.” Harry walked up and stroked Cedric’s ass.   
  
“Then I’d be giving Mrs. Weasley a show.” He smirked.   
  
“She’s already getting a show.  Arthur has Victor spread over the kitchen table.”   
  
“Krum?” Cedric stopped and looked at Harry.   
  
“Yep.  Added him to the harem, haven’t actually done much with him yet...” Harry smiled softly.  “But that’s what Christmas and New Years is about.  Which you and your father had BETTER be coming to.” He poked Cedric in his sweaty chest.   
  
“Bully me into it.” Cedric smiled.  “I’m sure I’m coming.  Dad... I’m not sure how he feels.  He’s... been kind of odd.  I mean... he lost me and now I’m back... and now he’s being so paranoid that either it’s a trick of his mind or I’ll get taken from him again.” Cedric sighed.  “But then I also have a lovely little date with a very attractive couple today.” Harry raised an eyebrow.  “I’m heading into London to see Oliver and Marcus.  Their flat’s in London.  Not far from your house actually.” Cedric went back to splitting wood.   
  
“How do you...”   
  
“Harry, I was there when you were talking to the elf.  I know where the house is.  Plus being technically dead at the time made it so I could hear you say the name.” He shrugged.  “They live a few blocks down from you.”   
  
“You might have to invite them.  Something tells me you show up over there, none of you will leave the bed for days....” Harry smirked, still stroking Cedric’s cupped ass.   
  
“So what’s up with you lot today?” Cedric cut another log.   
  
“Draco and I are off to my house in a few hours.   I’m going to let him enjoy being naked with the Weasleys for a little bit longer before we have to go to the house.” He smiled.  “Cedric take off your cloths.” Cedric simply started undressing what clothing he was still wearing, as Harry put a warming charm on him.  His shapely ass coming into view as well as his low hanging balls.  “Delicious sight.... simply delicious.” Harry reached between Cedric’s legs and began fondling his balls.   
  
“Fuck...” He moved into Harry’s touching.   
  
“Oh is that what you want.” Harry blinked.  “I thought you wanted to go back to cutting wood.” He smirked as he moved his hand back against Cedric’s taint and slid his thumb into Cedric’s hole.  Slowly toying with the sensitive flesh of his anus muscle, working his thumb in till it was fully seated in Cedric.   
  
[And I’m waking up with out you in bed and full of your cum why?] Draco’s voice filtered into Harry’s head.   
  
[Cuz I thought you’d want to rest a bit more....] Harry slowed down his physical movements.   
  
[Where are you?] The need and longing in Draco’s voice cutting to Harry’s heart.   
  
[Out in the garden.]   
  
[Your cloths are in the room.]   
  
[Warming charm.]   
  
[Ah.  And you walked outside naked because?] Draco seemed hesitant to push and see through Harry’s eyes.   
  
[I forgot I was naked till I walked outside to talk to Cedric.]   
  
[Oh.] Harry could swear there was something in the back of Draco’s voice, some emotion he was trying hard through Malfoy training to keep from him.   
  
[Draco, do you need me?] Harry’s voice implying he’d go to him in a heart beat.   
  
[I don’t know....] Draco’s voice seemed distant.   
  
“I’ve got you warmed up now Ced, go on in I’m sure either Arthur or Victor will be glad to get a good hard fuck into your hole.” He kissed Cedric on the base of his neck and then apperated directly to Ron’s room.  [Yeah, I think you do need me.] Harry climbed into bed and wrapped himself around a trembling Draco.  They sat for several long moments simply just holding each other before Harry spoke again into their connection.  [Going to tell me what’s wrong?] He said softly.   
  
[Nothing.  Everything.] Draco’s need to cry was thick in the voice he projected.   
  
[You want to get out of here?] Harry held him close, the possessive and protective gesture clear.   
  
[i don’t know...] Draco turned and looked at Harry, unsure as to why he was so sad this morning.   
  
[I’ll do the charm to dress us in a bit.  Where’s Ron?]   
  
[Went for his breakfast then a shower.] Draco sniffled.   
  
[Where you like this when he was here?] Draco stopped and thought about that.  Shaking his head Harry smiled softly and pulled Draco to him.  [Honey, I don’t know if it’s sensory overload from being around too many people, or too much sex, or the fact that you’ve had to share me with everyone here... but something is upsetting you.  And I care about you more then I do the whole of creation.  And I want you to know I’m here for you, no mater what.] He held Draco close and rubbed his back.   
  
[i’m not jealous.] Draco’s pitiful attempt at saying that broke with the near sob the words tore from him.   
  
[I know.] Harry sighed.  He still didn’t know what was causing this for sure, but he was sure now that at least the majority of it was Draco’s ever-present issues with sharing.  [I know love.] He kissed Draco.  [What say we get dressed and head home, yeah?]   
  
[Home?]   
  
[Right... I have a bit of a surprise for you.....]   
  


***

  
  
Harry had, thankfully on the part of Draco, waited till Draco was more together before dressing them and going down to grab some food for the pair of them and making their good byes they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.  Harry had taken Draco’s hand and walked out into Muggle London.  Draco looked at him curiously.  He knew vaguely that the house was somewhere in Muggle London but not even what street it was on.  They walked quickly in the winter weather till they reached a row of muggle apartments.  Draco looked at them and blinked.  There was a number 11 and a number 13.  But no number 12.  But... that.... his eyes went wide.   
  
“We are going to number twelve Grimmauld place.” Harry said quite clearly as he sucked on the ridge of Draco’s ear.  Draco shuddered and then he felt the shift in magic and watched in utter fascination as the house unfolded from an empty space before him.  He was awe struck, his sphinx powers registering the wards and the magic and the layering of it all.  He felt the house answering his presence there more then anything.  “Welcome home love.  Welcome home.” Harry walked with him through to the gate and quickly vanished inside the wards from anyone outside of them.   
  
“You... this... wow.......” Draco was awe struck by the level of magic imbued into this place.   
  
“Took forever to get some of these wards to mesh well together.  But this place is protected from everything and anything.  Or at least it will be at the end of term.  I gave the order very clear instructions.  They have till I graduate from Hogwarts to clear out.  After that I’m changing the wards and they won’t be able to get in with out asking me for things.” He smirked as he nuzzled Draco.  “Then only you and I will be able to say where this place is, and we can give permission to our friends to come and visit.” Harry smiled softly at Draco as they came up the walk to the front door.   
  
“You amaze me sometimes.  I have a break down, you hold me till I’m better.  You ward a house with almost the same level, if not more magic, then my parents’ house; and you act like you finger-painted something.  And then you say the damnedest most perfect things in the world.” Draco kissed him as they came to the glass window in the front door.  Draco instantly noticed the distinct lack of a door handle.   
  
“Anti muggle doors.” Harry smiled.  “Used to have this ugly snake door knocker that you had to prod with your wand to get it open.  I picked something much more appealing.” He pointed his wand at the center of the decorative oval window in the front door and an etching of a dragon became visible.  Draco blushed horribly as he realized it was a doodle of a dragon he’d done in their third year, when he’d sent an animated note at Potter.   
  
“You kept it?” His voice breathless and airy.   
  
“You sent it.” Harry blushed.  “I was angry at you, and hated you or so I thought.  But something in my gut said keep it.  Plus there was that effing cool design on the side.” Harry smiled as the door opened.  The moment they walked in Kreature was there to take their long traveling cloaks.   
  
“Welcome home masters!” Kreature piped up.  Smiling at the pair of them.   
  
“Thank you Kreature, how’s the house?”   
  
“Fine, fine.  Master’s home is doing very well thanks to Master.”   
  
“I’d say more thanks to you.” Harry smiled at the elf.  “This elf is the most intelligent elf I’ve ever seen.  He keeps this place running all on his own and is such a major help.” He smiled down at Kreature.   
  
“Master is too kind with his words.” The little old elf blushed.   
  
“Master is only saying what you deserve to hear.  You’re an amazing elf and a hard worker and you put up with me.” He smiled softly as he crouched down to look Kreature in the eyes.  “And I’ve been meaning to ask you if you’d like any help around here?”   
  
“MASTER WOULDN’T BE HELPING HIMSELF!?” The elf shrieked in what was the closest thing to alarm Harry had every heard.  The tinge of shame at such a thing, the very idea that his master would do his works for him, very clear in the elf’s voice.   
  
“No.  I think you do a wonderful job.  I wouldn’t dream of ever taking it away from you.” The little elf seemed more at ease now.  “I meant, as head of the house and the house elf staff, I’d like to ask if you would like to train other elves to try to put up with my little quirks.  That way you’d have help when you needed it.  And you’d be in charge, because you know me better then any elf could.” He smiled softly.  “I trust you to find a few elves to help out around here, that you can trust and train.”   
  
“Master would let me train elves?” Kreature’s eyes bulged.   
  
“I trust you with this Kreature.  I believe in you.” The little elf hugged Harry affectionately, then dusted off Harry’s leg before dusting himself off and then putting their cloaks away in the closet just inside the door.   
  
“Then Kreature will find master good elves to train to serve master.” Kreature beamed and left with a soft pop, he was never so proud in his life that he was being asked to train others to work here.   
  
“I’ve never seen anyone talk to a house elf like you do....” Draco looked at Harry kind of oddly.   
  
“I learned well the lessons my god father didn’t learn.  Lessons that even Voldemort didn’t learn.  House elves are beings of great power and deserve respect and consideration.  I talk to him like he was an equal and I get an elf that would sooner die then ever dare think about betraying me.” Harry smiled.  “Besides, there’s a little known fact, House elves can walk through wizarding wards like their empty air, and I’d rather he know how much I appreciate him then to see him treated badly and then have him turn on me like he did my God Father.  Hell that elf bested Voldemort.  I think he’s more then earned the right to be head of house here.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Smart man.” Draco moved closer, nuzzling in to his lover.   
  
“Why thank you.”   
  
“Oh my...”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You have something here...” Draco ran his fingers across Harry’s lips as they moved closer till they were nearly nose to nose.   
  
“Oh dear,... what ever could it be?”   
  
“Let me taste and find out.” Draco latched onto Harry’s mouth and began making out with him.  He’d only just started to work his tongue down Harry’s throat when Harry’s shell went off.  Vibrating and ringing and then there was an sound sort of like strangled screaming.  “What’s that?” Draco looked around for the source.   
  
“Other side of the house.  Mrs. Black’s magical painting.  Used to hang over there.” Harry pointed.  “She used a permanent sticking charm.  I one-upped her by simply cutting the wall out of the house.  Kreature wanted the painting so I gave it to him to keep in his room.” Harry pulled his shell out.  “Hello?”   
  
“Harry?” A nervous voice asked.   
  
“Piers.” Harry smiled, watching Draco roll his eyes. [Least we know they work on muggle lines now.]   
  
“Oh fuck I’m glad it’s you.  I wondered if I’d even dialed it right.” His voice shook with fear.   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“That deal still open?”   
  
“It’s only the 21st.  Of course it’s still open.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Um... I’d like to accept.” Piers’ voice sounded hopeful.   
  
“Did you open the box?”   
  
“The minute I decided.”   
  
“Did you put it on?” Draco’s eyebrows rose at that.   
  
“Yes.” Piers panted.   
  
“Good.  Can you meet me in London later today or tomorrow or can you wait till the 24th?”   
  
“Probably best if I wait, I’m trying to get everything packed up down here with mom.  She’s not sure about this whole thing.  I had to tell her something so I told her you’re an old friend who’s wanting to do me a favor and in turn I’m kind of going to move in.  She keeps thinking you’re going to off me and leave her to die.” His nervousness and unspoken question clear.   
  
“Not to worry, I’m not going to hurt you.  I intend to be down there to pick your stuff up on the 24th and we’ll take care of the talk we need then, and I can make sure your mom gets the cure as well.” Harry smiles.  “See you then yeah?”   
  
“Yeah of course.” The line went dead as Piers hung up.  Harry closed his shell and put it away.   
  
“Put what on?” Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Cock harness, the note explained what it was in muggle terms and then told him to call me, wearing only it.” Harry smirked.  “But I believe we were in the middle of something.” He pinned Draco against the staircase and started making out with him again to the muffled sounds of Mrs. Black screaming.   
  


***

  
  
“So... where’s your bedroom in this house?” Draco nuzzled Harry after what felt like hours of making out.   
  
“Well supposedly I still have a bedroom.” He pondered.  “Kreature, when you can, could you please come here and tell me where my bedroom is?” After a while a soft pop appeared and Kreature bowed to Harry.   
  
“Masters bedroom is on the third floor, above living room.” The old elf pointed up.   
  
“Oh, okay.” Harry smiled softly.  “Thank you, so the fourth floor actually happened?” Harry looked at the elf.   
  
“Yes.  Very much so.” The elf smiled and nodded before popping out.   
  
“Okay that old elf has something planned.” Draco looked at the spot after the elf had vanished.   
  
“Good or bad?”   
  
“Well he thinks it’s very good and that you’ll like it.” Draco blinked.  “But I think it’ll be good too, what ever it is.” Draco shrugged, picking up the rucksack that he’d brought with him from Hogwarts.  They started up the stairs, Harry first leading the way.  “Why’d you ask if the fourth floor happened?” Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Because this place was built with three floors, a kitchen basement, and an attic.  I had the magical construction team add a fourth floor.  I’ve not been here since they finished these enlargements and floor plan changes.  So far most of the floor plans seem just kind of mirrored.” Harry lead them up onto the second floor.  “Okay you remember the two doors down stairs you could see from the front door?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“That was the living room close to the front room and the downstairs work room.  This door beside the steps is the upstairs library and study, that one over there is a bedroom as is that one.  That’s a bathroom and I don’t know what that door leads to.” He pointed to a door far down the hall from them.  “But our stairs are right here.”  He turned a corner and started up the stairs.   
  
“Third floor.” Draco grinned, loving the fabric choices for the floors.   
  
“Okay, that room should be the room with the family tapestry all around it.” Harry pointed to their left.  “With a bedroom across from it, another bathroom there, and that’s a tiny bedroom with that huge door...” Harry pointed to their right.  “Which makes that far door down there on the right our bedroom.” Harry moved the shoulder strap on his rucksack and started walking towards it.  He smiled as he opened the door and instantly was treated to a large master bedroom.   
  
“Wow.” Draco smiled.  Looking longingly at the extra large bed.   
  
“Kreature has outdone himself.” Harry breathed.   
  
“That elf is amazing.” Draco shook his head and smiled as they walked into the bedroom.   
  
“Look at that view.” Harry dropped his bag by the door and walked over to the three large windows looking out.   
  
“I think what amazes me is that there aren’t that many windows on the outside of the house....” Draco touched the glass sensing the magic inherent in it.   
  
“I think I was paying those guys too little.” Harry touched the window and felt the wards on it himself.  “Entirely too little.” He smiled.  “Shall we test the silencing wards?” Harry gave a wicked smirk to Draco.   
  
“Oh you wicked beast, always thinking with your cock.” Draco rolled his eyes.   
  
“Like you don’t.” Harry cuddled Draco from behind.  Snuggling his lover and kissing his jaw line.  “And besides, our bed is looking rather inviting.” Harry looked over their shoulders at the bed, slowly swaying with Draco in his arms.   
  
“I’ll tell you what...” Draco leaned back against Harry’s crotch.  “I’m a little tired back there... lot of cock in just three days.” Draco slowly swayed with Harry holding him.  “But if you can live with a helping hand and a wickedly talented mouth... I think I can help break in that bed... and then take a nice long nap after...” Draco cuddled into Harry’s arms.   
  
“I’d be happy with you no mater what.” Harry cuddled his lover close.  “I love you Draco Malfoy.  I’m marrying you.  No mater what I will never think anything less then that of you.” Harry nuzzled Draco.  [And I know damn well that you were jealous this afternoon.] Harry looked Draco in the eyes.  [I know and I love you.  And when I figured out what was wrong I came running to you.  You’re my lover, my mate, my life and my love.  Nothing and no one can ever take that away.]   
  
[You know how to sweet talk.] Draco kissed Harry gently.  [Let’s get on the bed... maybe a nap for a bit and then when I wake up some sex...] The sleep thick in Draco’s voice.   
  
“Sure thing love.” Harry bent down and picked Draco up.  “I’m here love.  I’m here.”   
  
“Yay.” Draco curled up in Harry’s arms utterly asleep before they even got to the bed.   
  
“i’m here.” Harry said softly as he lay his love out on the bed, waving his hand gently to change Draco into his pajama bottoms.  Harry shifted out of his cloths and into his pajama bottoms himself.  Smiling softly he curled up against his lover, his aching hard on between them.  { _Gods... I’ve not had to wank in ages... but I think I’m going to have to or I’ll end up going too far..._ } Harry waited till Draco was fully asleep and slowly slipped off to go out of the room.  His large cock making a very noticeable tent in his pants.   
  
Harry made his way across the hall to the spare bedroom.  He wandered in and wondered what he could use in here to get off.  He groped himself through the fabric and spelled his one piece of clothing away.  He looked around the rather plush bedroom and decided to have some fun.  With a wave of his hand the doors to the bedroom he was in opened up, and with another wave the curtains on the windows opened as well.  With the room’s lights on he felt exposed even though the spells and wards on the house kept him from being so.  Harry moved back over to the dresser and picked up a hairbrush, transfiguring it into a pulsing dildo he magically lubed himself as he shoved the dildo into his hole.   
  
“Oh fuck yes!” He moaned as he thrust it into his willing hole.  He’d thought he’d been horny before he’d come in here.  But the moment the vibrating dildo hit his prostate he knew what horny was.  He began to move closer to the window and started extending out his arousal aura to the general public as they walked past his home.  Harry panted and moaned as he fucked himself, giving unsuspecting men out in the muggle world hardons that would normally need a pill to inspire.   
  
He shuddered as he spelled the dildo larger.  Breathing through is nose as he worked himself over.  He closed his eyes and let his mind wander; the utter bliss of how good it felt to have something up his ass flowing out of him and spreading.  He heard a low moan and opened his eyes to see a teenaged punk being fucked from behind by an older businessman.  Right against Harry’s homes’ fence with out either realizing they were touching an invisible building.  Harry grinned and moaned directing his pleasure into both of them.  He was almost there, and so where they... the feelings building.   
  
“Holy fuck.” The voice behind him distracted him and the orgasm exploded totally unexpected the force of over a dozen orgasms milking Harry for all he was worth as he creamed himself and the floor.   
  
“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that...” Harry panted as he turned and faced one of the guys from the order.   
  
“I wondered what the hell that power was...” He panted and swallowed.   
  
“Well now you know.” Harry grinned, his cum still dripping from his massive cock.   
  
“Yeah... I... uh... do...” He smirked, Harry tried to remember what his name was.  He knew he was one of Charlie’s friends... but he couldn’t place him.  He had nice features and looked to be roughly the same age as Charlie.   
  
“You should probably go down and take care of that...” Harry smirked.   
  
“Take care of what?”   
  
“That.” Harry pointed and the guy looked down realizing he was tenting out his tight dragon hide pants.   
  
“Oh... I...” He backed up and walked into the door frame before hastily running away.  Harry smirked and shook his head.  He looked back out and watched the new couple outside his window exchange email and phone numbers, before walking together hand in hand.  Harry smiled and watched them walking away.  A golden aura wafting off of them.  Harry blinked.   
  
[Draco...]   
  
[sleep... sleep good...] Harry grinned.   
  
[I can see love.]   
  
[Good, put a hat on it and make it dance.] Draco’s snore came through the mental link as Harry realized that while he could talk to Draco in his sleep, unlike himself, Draco wasn’t fully conscious during the event.   
  
[Okay, I’ll let you sleep.] Harry grinned as he watched the couple walking away, the gold aura moving like an happy infection to those who saw it.   
  


***

  
  
The days seemed to blur together for Harry and Draco.  They’d spent the evening on the twenty-second exploring parts of the new house.  By the time the twenty-third they’d each found portions of the house they liked quite well.  Draco had started stalking and organizing his potions lab on the attic level.  Harry had loved the fact that Kreature had put a revamped piece of the old carpet up in his workroom   
  
Draco had decided though that his favorite room in the whole house was the conservatory that was roughly the same size as their master bedroom, but was a floor down and on the other side of the house.  He’d asked the elf to help him and he’d decorated it with photos of Harry’s family.  Photos of Harry’s parents and friends.  He even put a few photos of himself and Harry around the room.  Draco was beginning to like Kreature more and more with the helpfulness of the elf.  But Harry was right, the elf did need some help to keep up.  Help he had found when he’d vanished on their first day in the house.   
  
And Kreature had gotten his support staff.  Ten, trained, but green elves were now reporting to him.  He spent most of his time in the kitchen cooking meals and training them one on one to cook the meals a specific way.  Each of course had his or her own specialty and Kreature smartly played that up.  The elves that had a better knack for cleaning were placed on such duties, and those who showed more promise in the kitchen spent more time working there.  All in all, both the new elves and Kreature were quite happy with the arrangement.   
  
The day just seemed to be slipping and slowing around them as they started to personalize the house.  They’d eventually met up in the conservatory to cuddle in front of the fire and one of the large magical windows that Creature had had put in that reached from floor to ceiling in here.  To any outsider they appeared to be just basking in each other’s presence and the warmth of the fire.  But in reality Harry had begun reading a book to Draco in their mental construct and the pair were simply enjoying the sound of Harry’s voice in their mind as he read each page.  Slowly drifting off to sleep while they enjoyed a quiet moment alone.  Alone and at peace in their home.


	35. Project Piers

The starlight shone well over the sleepy wizarding village of Hogsmead.  The wizards and witches all fast a sleep.  While the green hag sat in her cave watching as scrolls wrote themselves.  Carefully guiding some words while reading up to find out what would happen on others.  She was in the middle of a paragraph about shrivel figs when a scroll that had long ago been read and sealed burst into green flames.  The elderly hag jumped with fright at the _unexpected_ shock.   
  
“What’s this then...” She walked over and touched the flames, watching as they neither burned nor stopped.  “... tis prophecy flame...” She watched the flames for a moment before unrolling the ancient animal hide scroll.  Reading the ancient runes her eyes grew large but then very soft.  She quickly rolled up the scroll again and put it in her moss bag.  She walked out into the dark of the night and looked up at the stars.   
  
Sure enough, the starts were moving.  She watched as every so slowly a change in the heavens was wroth.  She watched the conversion, knowing it was but a day or two from completion.  She turned as she saw the whole of the herd of centaurs on one side of her cave and the herd of Sophic Centaurs on the other.  She marveled at their race’s beauty before she turned to one.   
  
“Stalite.” She looked at him seriously.   
  
“Yes ma’am.” He bowed.  They had sensed the power in the stars and came to this place by instinct.  Neither they nor their Centaur cousins had known what lived, if anything, in this cave.  But to have a green hag reveal herself to them was more then any had expected.   
  
“Many things are about to change.” She pointed up a the stars moving in the sky.   
  
“Yes ma’am.” He staid bowed.   
  
“Do you know those markings Bane?” She turned to the Centaurs.   
  
“Yes.” He looked at her with contempt but then respect as she looked at him with utter seriousness.   
  
“Put away thy childish and petty hate of things that do not gallop on four hooves.” She glared.  “For if you don’t you know full well what be waiting you.” She pointed, not a him but at a group of stars that resembled a wand.  “Bury your anger and your distrust here and now, or it will bury you.” She said quite plainly.  “And as for that symbol.” She pointed again at what was converging above.  “That be a mark that more races must be told is coming.”   
  
“Which?” Bane snorted at her.   
  
“You know full well.” She gave him a challenging look.  “You see to yours and those you are to tell.  The Sophic will tend to their portion.  And I shall tell the elf-kin bat-kin and wolf-kin.  They must know all too soon of what their kind has to face.” She sighed a great sigh.   
  
“Yes ma’am.” Bane bowed his head.   
  


***

  
  
[Oh.] Draco’s mind stretched out towards Harry even as his body stretched.   
  
[Wha...?] Harry yawned mentally as he looked around, realizing Draco was sitting in his lap.  His cock had worked it’s way out of his pj bottom’s fly and was nestled between Draco’s cloth encased buns.   
  
[Not sure... I ... feel something...] Draco tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.   
  
“Another vision?” Harry finally spoke.   
  
“I think so... something about stars... and the green hag... and.... war.....” Draco looked concerned but gravely accepting.   
  
“The Dragon War?” Harry prompted.   
  
“No.... “ Draco looked confused.  “No... a war that has no start... and no end... it just is...” He shuttered, the images of a battle that would span the whole of Harry’s realm and maybe beyond... fresh in his mind.   
  
“Do you want to try calling Trelawney later?” Harry cuddled with Draco, moaning as he wriggled around against his morning wood.   
  
“Maybe... I... get the feeling this is important...” He yawned as he made a show about stretching out, humping Harry’s hard on with his cloth covered ass.  “Oh?  Are you horny or something?” Draco just kept humping back against his lover.   
  
“OH HELL YES!” He moaned wantonly.   
  
“Hum... what time are we supposed to go back down and get Piers?” Draco slowed down to only a slight movement of his hips.   
  
“Can’t think... must fuck....” Harry whined.   
  
“Oh?” Draco grinned wickedly.  “I think we should take this time to actually talk philosophy.” Harry groaned as Draco swiveled his hips.   
  
“More fuck less talk.” Harry growled his eyes glowing and his wings spreading out as Draco’s light level of clothing vanished.   
  
“Holy...”   
  
“Fucking Dragon.” Harry finished for Draco as he shoved his magically lubed cock into Draco’s very tight but welcoming hole.  He leaned back in the chair and began setting up hover charms to rise and lift Draco up and down on his hard cock.   
  
“FUUUCK!” Draco hissed as the automatic magic began to make his body fuck up and down on Harry.  “FUUUCK!” He simply moaned, taking the time to reach for his cock only to find a barrier on it.   
  
“Those who tease... don’t get to beat off.” Harry smirked mercilessly as he set a charm to teasingly jerk Draco off by slowly working up and down his ivory length.   
  
“OH... gods.. there!” Draco’s mind turning to mush as his prostate was being battered by Harry’s large prong.   
  
“I’m going to make this last extra long for you....” Harry moaned deeply.   
  


***

  
  
Ans stretched as the sun reached into the green house.  He’d been shocked the night before when his guest had arrived.  He looked over at the naked body laying in the Hogwarts Green House with him.  He smiled remembering coming back from the evening meal to find his guest standing in his quarters.  He slipped his robes off and revealed his young noble body to Ans.  He stroked a stray lock of hair out of Prince Lyson’s face.  He spotted the little magical tattoo just behind his right ear then and smiled1.   
  
“Your lover is very fair.” Ans jumped when he realized the green hag was standing in the doorway of Green house eight.   
  
“How long...”   
  
“Since the convergence.” She said plainly.   
  
“Convergence?”   
  
“You were busy reclaiming your lover.” She tossed him a scroll that still glowed with green flames.   
  
“Wha...?” The question died on his lips as he read the ancient runes.  “Cala’Dai2?” He asked confused.   
  
“Cala’Dai.” She nodded as she picked up the scroll and rolled it up.  “Where is the bat-kin?” She looked non-plus.   
  
“Old Potion’s office.” She nodded and left, fading into the greenery of the green house.   
  
“Odd woman...” He shook his head and curled his naked body around that of his elven pure blood lover.  “Oh well...” He smiled and stroked his lover’s ass.  “The line of kings returns...”   
  


***

  
  
“Good gods!” Lucas jumped as he came out of the shower utterly naked to find the green hag sitting at his desk.   
  
“Bat Kin.” She said sharply looking at his body.   
  
“What the hell are you doing in here?” He huffed.   
  
“The line of kings.” She tossed him the parchment and watched him as he read it.   
  
“It’s started?” He looked at her as she simply nodded before summoning the scroll from his empty hands and vanishing.   
  
“Who was that?” Toby came in from the shower.   
  
“A problem.” He turned to Toby, utterly naked and still wet from his shower.  “But nothing that those sinfully luscious lips of yours can’t cure.” Lucas gave a wicked smile as he pulled Toby’s face to his throbbing prick.   
  
“Sure thing.” He began bobbing his head up and down on Lucas’ cock as his Duke began to moan.   
  


***

  
  
“FUCK!” Eric moaned as he plowed into a boy wearing bits of a Slytherin school uniform.  Most of it was there, but the pants and anything covering his lower half was gone. Revealing the student’s plump and ample cock not to mention his rather heavy balls.  Eric sat naked on his desk fucking the Slytherin student for all he was worth.   
  
“Keep going!” The student moaned as fucked himself faster and harder on his teacher’s fat lycan cock.   
  
“We’re so keeping this uniform...” He pulled the student back into a lopsided kiss.   
  
“Definitely...” The boy grinned.   
  
“Killian, I’m going to plow you till you can’t even walk back to the dorms.” Eric moaned as he fucked up into his lover, not even noticing till Killian whimpered that someone was in the room.   
  
“The pup has grown well.” She walked up casually.  Eric’s eyes went wide, the green hag was in Hogwarts of all places.   
  
“That he has.” Eric didn’t stop his blistering pace.   
  
“I see you’re effected by the convergence as well.” She watched his cock thrusting up into his love.   
  
“Co-convergence?” Eric panted.   
  
“The line of kings is upon us.” She said as she held the scroll open for him to read.  His eyes went wide and his pace grew more animalistic as he read.   
  
“Hey!” Killian whimpered as his prostate and ass were abused in this frightening pace.   
  
“Sorry.” He eased up a little then looked at the hag.  “How soon?”   
  
“Tomorrow at the latest... then we will know more.” She sighed.  “The stars are moving slow... so likewise his parents are as well.” She rolled up the scroll and vanished at that.   
  
“Who...?”   
  
“Green Hag... knows everything... and FUCK!” Eric emptied his balls into the boy’s firm ass.  “I am just so fucking horny....” He began fucking the creamy hole he’d just emptied his furry balls into, screwing Killian right through the cum he’d just deposited there.  The frothy mixture foaming around his still hard slab of meat.   
  
“FUCK YEAH!” Killian moaned as he spewed out his own cum all over his school uniform.... “GODS YES!” He moaned.  “Professor...” He panted, still riding Eric’s cock.   
  
“Yeah?” He smirked.   
  
“I’ve been a bad boy....” He said in a mock serious tone.   
  
“Well then, you know bad boys need to suck cock after class....” Eric grinned so after we’re done screwing, you can suck on my cock.” He moaned at the thought as he thrust up into the willing hole.  This convergence was hyper arousing every magical being.   
  


***

  
  
“[OH MERLIN FUCKING GOD IN TRAFFIC YES!]” Draco screamed in every way he could as he shot his load.  His orgasm so powerful it hit the window behind the pair and caused him to clam down hard on Harry’s steel rod.   
  
“FUCK!” Harry screamed as he emptied his magical balls in Draco’s loving hole.  “Gods I love you...” His voice went tender as he slowly made love to Draco’s still stretched hole.   
  
“Oh Harry.” Draco melted into Harry as the charms on him faded and he curled into Harry, turning on his cock and kissing his lover.  Not even caring that he had aimed Harry’s cock right at his prostate.  Every single thrust of their gentle slow love making raking Harry’s bloated cock head across his prostate, milking his need to cum more and more with every single thrust.   
  
“I love you.” Harry said softly as he locked eyes with Draco.   
  
“I love you.” Draco said before cumming again, spraying his load onto Harry’s chin.   
  
“GODS!” Harry painted the inside of Draco with another load of cum, sparking a third orgasm, weaker then the first two, out of Draco’s hard cock.   
  
“We... should get dressed... we’re supposed...”   
  
“Piers... right....” Harry panted.  His body telling him to keep having sex, while his mind kept saying Draco was right.  He panted and slowly let his cock drop out of Draco’s plundered hole.   
  
“When we get back honey.” He kissed Harry deeply before he got up and started towards the stairs to get to their bedroom.   
  


***

  
  
With two soft pops the pair of them apperated a block from Piers’ house. They slowly walked their way to his home and knocked.  Harry checked his watch and realized it was about noon when they arrived.  There was a bit of a sound inside and Piers opened the door in just a bathrobe.  Harry smirked and reached out and undid the knot, making his robe fall open revealing his naked body and his harness to the outdoors.   
  
“Nice.” Harry grinned before letting a very embarrassed Piers tie his robe shut again.   
  
“So what’s the talk we have to have?” Piers took him to his room, on the far side of the house from his mom.   
  
“You swear that you’re ready to hear our secret?” Harry sat down.   
  
“Sure.” He wasn’t sure he’d handle it but no mater what he’d be in their lives.   
  
“Okay.  Well, we can’t legally tell you with out doing the ceremony, but I find it rude to do the ceremony and then ask.  Not giving you a choice.  So here it is.  I’m a wizard, so is Draco.”   
  
“Yeah and?” Piers shrugged.   
  
“Harry he thinks you’re putting him on.”   
  
“Piers, I mean we literally do do magic.  We’re real wizards.” He pulled out his wand and randomly waved it to change Piers’ robes from ivory white to pitch black.   
  
“I...” Piers sat down and looked blank for a moment.  Years of unexplained things making perfect sense if he allowed for magic in his idea in how the world worked.   
  
“You okay?” Harry bit his lip.   
  
“11 years old, the snake exhibit.” Piers looked at Harry.   
  
“Unexpected baby magic.  Dudley shoved me over... and I got angry... and did magic with out meaning to do it.” Harry winced.  “Sorry.”   
  
“It’s okay... it’s kind of like potty training... you didn’t know so you couldn’t control it.” Piers gave him an understand look.   
  
“You’re taking this very well.” Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Well, I’ve known Harry going on for nearly 18 years... I’ve seen odd things happen around him.  Like the time he ended up on top of the school...”   
  
“What?” He looked at Harry.   
  
“Oh, I as like... seven and I apperated.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“You...” Draco’s jaw dropped open.   
  
“Is that like a big thing?” Piers looked confused.   
  
“We learn to apperate, or to teleport ourselves when we’re adults because it’s complicated and difficult.  Like driving an automobile.” He looked at Piers and then back at Harry.  “To apperate before you even have your wand is big magic.”   
  
“So... I take it my mom’s cure is magic too?” Harry nodded.  “Well I can live with that.  What do you need me to do?” He looked Harry in the eye.   
  
“I need you to go through with the ritual.” Harry pulled open a bag he’d brought with him.  He removed a few potion bottles and a knife.  “Okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Piers opened his robe, revealing his flesh to them.   
  
“Muggle you were born.  But no longer.” Harry held Piers hand flat and cut the palm.  “Blood of the powerless...” He held out his hand and cut his palm.  “Blood of the Dragon.” He reached over and cut Draco’s hand.  “Blood of the Sphinx.” He pressed their hands together and then pushed both wound to Piers’.  “Let the two of power make powerful the one that has none.” Piers felt the world around him glowing with an odd pulse.   
  
“Let the wizard be born.” Draco pushed his own energy into the process and watched the seed of magic inside Piers grow.  He smiled and kissed Piers on the forehead.  “You’re a wizard now.  And as a wizard, and loosely bound to us.... we are now legally allowed to help your mom.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Let’s go see her.” Harry smiled as Draco started spelling Piers’ things into the bag, slowly shrinking each item that Piers had packed..   
  
“Okay.” Piers looked fascinated as he watched Draco do magic.  Some small part of him feeling the magic as it was done.  “Mama.” Piers walked in, his robe retired around him as they came into a room that looked faintly like a hospital room inside the house.   
  
“Hello Mrs. Polkiss.  I’d like to introduce myself, I’m Harry James Potter.” Harry smiled warmly at her.   
  
“You’re the boy promising my boy you can fix me.” She said in a voice that showed she didn’t think he could do it.   
  
“Promising because I trust him to keep my secret.” He said softly.  “And if you’ll be so kind as to close your eyes I’ll administer the cure.”   
  
“I’ll keep my eyes open thank you.” She looked as if she trusted him about as much as his own aunt.  “Petunia told me about you being a trouble maker....” She informed him.   
  
“Well my aunt only distrusts what she doesn’t understand.” He said softly.  “And when I do this I need you to swear that you won’t tell anyone how it was really done.” She looked at him suspiciously.   
  
“If you cure me, then we’ll talk.” Her voice had a hard edge to it.   
  
“Understandable.” He said softly before pulling his wand out.   
  
“You’re not sticking that in me.” She said bluntly.   
  
“Of course not.” Harry smiled before waving his wand in a few complex motions.  Lights and symbols appeared over her as he and Piers looked at them.  “Okay.  Nothing incurable by our standards.” He pulled out a book from his pocket.  “Eveska.” He said as he tapped his wand on her forehead.  Her whole body glowed softly orange for a full minute before dulling away.  “And there you go.” He shrugged.   
  
“Just like that?” Piers marveled.   
  
“Just like that.  How do you feel Mrs. Polkiss?” Harry looked at the stunned woman.   
  
“Better then I have in nearly thirty years.” She sat up in bed.  “Hot damn.” She got up out of bed and stretched, and smiled at her son.  “Stick with this one.  He’s worth your time.” She said before walking out of the room to use the loo by herself for the first time in three years.   
  
“So you lot... I mean... our lot... can do that for most anything?”   
  
“Yeah.  But we have laws.  See since about 1382 we’ve been hiding because that’s when the muggles, the non-magicals, started killing us.  So we went into hiding.  That’s why we can’t just go out and help non-magical people.  It’s why we have to hide.” Harry said sadly before hugging Piers.  “But, you’re mom is healthy again.  She’s safe, and you can see her when ever you want.” He smiled as he handed Piers a sea shell.   
  
“Seashell?”   
  
“Shell Phone.”   
  
“Shell?”   
  
“Yep.” Harry grinned.  “It’s new.  Just invented.  You already have my number for calling me from muggle phones.  To call me from shell just say my name.” He smiled.  “Now, do you think your mom can handle what just happened to her?”   
  
“Yeah.  I think she can.” Piers smiled softly.   
  
“Want me to go back with Draco and wait for you?”   
  
“Sure.” Harry hugged him again and left him alone.  “Mama?”   
  
“Yes baby?” Mrs. Polkiss came out and smiled at her son.  She came up and hugged him.  “I always knew you were special baby.” She said softly as she held him.  
“thanks...” He blushed.   
  
“Now, please write and call?” Piers thought about it and handed her his new shell number.   
  
“You can call me too.” He smiled.  “I’ll be living in London with them till next month and after that I’m not sure.  They’ve got to go on back to school for the rest of the term... and I might go with them... see if I can learn something.” He smiled softly.   
  
“Well you’re my baby, and you always will be.” She kissed his nose.  “I want to hear about everything soon.” She held him close.  “I’m going to probably spent tonight in, and then go out and meet some people.  I need to get back to living again.” She smiled and hugged him close.  “You gave me that back baby.  You gave me back my life and my health.” She looked him in the eyes.  “You’re a wonderful and thoughtful person with a soul of pure kindness.  Don’t let anyone tell you different.” She watched the smile in his eyes.   
  
“I love you mama.”   
  
“I love you too baby.” She held her son and wished him well before he went back in and got dressed with Harry and Draco.  They all bid his mother good bye and walked about a block away.   
  
“It’s considered rude to apperate right into or out of someone else’s house.” Draco explained as they walked away.  “Unless you’re family.  So we’ll side-along you to about a block from our house and then we’ll show you the way.”   
  
“Show me the way?  You’re not coming with me?” He sounded panicked now.   
  
“We’re coming.  It’s just the house is hidden.  We have to tell you where it is or that it even exists for you to see it.”   
  
“Wha-...” His question died as Harry took his arm and together along with Draco they all apperated through the other space directly to London.  Piers fell over and looked ill.   
  
“First few times did that to me too.” Harry nodded.  “And that far north at once is bad... on everyone.” He pointed to Draco who looked decidedly paler.   
  
“Least I’m not alone.” Piers gave a soft smile.   
  
“Never alone.” Harry hugged him.  “Now, let’s walk on up to the house.” He smiled brightly as they walked up till they were facing the Grimmauld Place area.   
  
“That’s odd.”   
  
“What?” Draco asked Piers.   
  
“There’s no number 12.” He pointed.  “Just 11 and 13.  Makes me laugh when they go to so much work and get the numbers wrong.” He gave a soft smile.   
  
“Oh but there is a number 12.” Harry turned to him.  “We’re going to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.” No sooner had he said it then reality seemed to unfold and reveal the house to the lot of them.   
  
“holy fuck....” Piers’ mouth fell open.   
  
“That’s what I thought first time.” Draco admitted.   
  
“Hell I think it every single time I watch people see it for the first time.” Harry grinned at the pair of them.  “I should warn you before we go in... it’s bigger on the inside then it is out here... and I have house elves.” Piers looked confused.   
  
“House elves are kind of like servants... different species from us, and they love working, so we ask them politely and respect them for working for us.” Draco put in quickly.   
  
“The only other thing you’ll really have to worry about here is that damned painting.” Harry sighed.   
  
“Painting?” Piers looked like he wasn’t sure what was going on.   
  
“I got the house from my Godfather.”   
  
“My second cousin.” Draco added.   
  
“And his mom had herself magically painted... and when magic folk have that done, we remain alive in the painting like an echo... well... she also had her painting permanently spelled to the wall.  I cut the damn wall out but the old house elf loved her... and asked to keep the painting.  So I let him... even though she drives me bat shit some days.” He shook his head.  They clambered up the steps and Draco pointed his wand at the dragon.   
  
“No door knob?” Piers looked puzzled as the door opened.   
  
“Anti-muggle charms and things, to keep them out.” Harry blushed.  “We’re not all so... predigest... but we’re still very afraid of being found out.”   
  
“How do I get in an out...” Piers looked kind of oddly at the door as they walked in.   
  
“We’ll have to get your wand today....” Harry grinned.   
  
“Wand?” Piers swallowed.   
  
“That’s right, you’re a wizard now.  So you get to have a wand.  And hopefully we can talk the headmistress into letting us tutor you at the castle...” Harry thought about that.  “I’ll just nip in and give her a call.” He no sooner stepped into the door then Kreature popped in and took his coat.  “Oh, thank you so much Kreature.  Kreature, I would very much like you to meet my dear friend Piers Polkiss, he’ll be living with us now.  Piers, this is Kreature, the head house elf.” Harry grinned as Piers looked down with a fond smile at the elf.   
  
“A pleasure to meet you.” He stuck out his hand which the elf shook with a bit of a surprise.   
  
“It is Kreature’s pleasure too.” The old elf nodded.  “Will Master be needing anything?” Kreature turned to Harry as another elf helped Draco off with his coat.   
  
“Well you might tell the kitchen staff we’ve got an extra live in guest now for meals.  And you might have one of them prep a room for him.” He smiled.   
  
“Yes master, it’ll be done shortly.” He bowed to all three before disappearing in another soft pop.   
  
“He’s nice.” Piers smiled.   
  
“Bloody brilliant most of the time.” Harry beamed.  “Keeps this house going better then I could ever dream of doing on my own.  I’m lucky to have him really.” He nodded to them.  “I’m going to pop into the living room, it’s got the nearest floo.” Piers frowned as Harry walked on into the living room.  Harry made a beeline for the floo while Draco paused at where the afternoon mail was sitting on a near by table, glancing at the articles.   
  
“Why’s he need a floo?” Piers turned to Draco.   
  
“Well like he’s probably said, the shells are new.  Most of our people still talk on the floo network.” Draco felt panic setting in when he read the total missing was up to double digits already, and several people had sighted the creatures during apperating.   
  
“Floo network....?” Piers frowned.   
  
“Oh, we stick our heads in the fire after throwing a magical powder into it.  The fire chat starts when you say someone’s name over the fire after throwing the powder in.  Then you can talk long distances with people.  It’s kind of messy cuz it gets you covered in soot.” Draco made a face. Piers nodded and looked in to watch Harry chatting away.  Mean while Draco stopped trying to read the paper upside down and picked it up, reading it full on.  So far reports of sightings had the creatures centered around London, but as far north as Nottingham. He wasn’t pleased to hear they’d spread that far already.  Something had to be done, and soon before they spread farther then they could ever hope to contain them.   
  


***

  
  
“And you say the boy has magical talent?” McGonagall was skeptical about admitting a muggle who was now a wizard through the binding that Draco and Harry had preformed.   
  
“I assure you professor.  He’s capable of magic like most first years at this point.  I want him to get fully trained up and everything.  I’m just worried about him being there so far away from me next year when I’m not at school.” Harry sighed.   
  
“Well... I was going to wait till you graduated...” She gave a sly smile.  “Professor Erin, has ... discussed the desire to terminate his contract at the end of term... he’ll be returning to his home and mainly be working on the Drago Court with you.” The old witch grinned.  “And Professor Slughorn has also put in a request to retire at the end of term.” She smiled again before going on.  “As have three other teachers.” She held up a list.  “Professor Sprout, Madam Pince, and Madam Hooch have all put in for retirement this year.  Professor Sprout said her grandchildren and a few great grand babies need looking after.... and both the Madams are getting their formal wedding date set.  They plan a year long cruise.” She smiled.   
  
“You seem happy.” Harry blinked.   
  
“Oh I am.  Where as Albus would have been swamped with what to do with one teacher leaving, let alone five... I rather have it easy I’m afraid.” She grinned wickedly.  “I’m going to be inviting Mr. Longbottom to take Herbology, Mr. Weasley to be taking the flying lessons, Ms. Granger to take the library... and I was thinking that Draco would make a fine potion’s teacher and yourself would make an excellent Defense teacher, not to mention a Quidditch coach.” She smiled warmly.   
  
“You want the lot of us as TEACHERS?!” Harry’s mouth fell open.   
  
“If you’re willing.” She smiled warmly again.   
  
“Of course... for me at least... the others... hold on....” Harry pulled his head out of the fire and looked at Draco and Piers standing in the room.  “Oy Draco, you got plans for next year?”   
  
“Being married and having loads of sex.  Why?” He smirked.  [Your other space fish people are eating wizards.] Draco added mentally.  Knowing fully well he had to tell Harry eventually.   
  
“Cuz McGonagall wants to know if you’d be willing to lower your standards and teach potions starting next year.” [How many?]   
  
“She... what?” Draco’s mouth fell open. [23 so far missing, 3 remains were recovered, they thought at first they were splenched but they found teeth marks from where they were gnawed upon... She really wants me to teach?] Draco’s mind went to the idea of teaching his favorite subject to others.   
  
“She’s asked me for DADA...” Harry grinned.  “Defense against the dark arts.” He explained to Piers.  “Want to tell her the good news?” Draco nodded and took up his place at the fire.   
  
“So they teach that at your school... potions and defense?” Piers looked at Harry.   
  
“Yeah.  See this demented bloke who fancied himself the ruler of our world killed my parents.  He used a curse designed to kill people instantly.  There’s no protection against it so we made it utterly illegal to cast it.  Well... he used it on my parents... and then on me... but my mom gave her life instead of just giving me up... so it created the first protection from the spell.  He spent the next 10-11 years trying to get a body while trying to find and kill me. Then last year he finally came back and took over... and he and I finally had it out good and proper.  He tried to kill me, I tried to disarm him.  The spells were polar opposite.  Killing and sparing... and well they mixed and killed him instantly.” Harry sighed.  “Since we’d been growing up in a world where not everyone is nice, we taught ourselves how to protect ourselves.” Harry smiled.   
  
“So you’ll be teaching it next year?”   
  
“Yeah, the werewolf who’s teaching it this year said a year’s enough for him.  And the old bloke who taught my parents had to come back two years ago to cover when that teacher left.  And now he’s ready to go back to the quiet life again.  As quiet as Slughorn EVER gets.” He smiled, meanwhile watching Draco’s neck in the flames.   
  
“So Harry told you about the offer?” McGonagall smiled at Draco.   
  
“Yes.  And I accept.  I TOTALLY accept.  I can’t... this... it means a lot to me Professor.” He smiled at her.   
  
“I’m picking the best and brightest to teach.” She said simply.  “I’d be a fool to squander your natural talent, and the skills Snape taught you.  The man was many things, but not a fool or an idiot.” She smiled.  “And he would be proud to see the mantle passed to you.”   
  
“Thanks.” Draco wiped away his tears.  “So I guess we’ll discuss the curriculum over the summer?”   
  
“Of course.  Severus usually started making plans about Christmas.” She smiled.  “But this summer would be lovely.” She smiled at him.  “I’ve got it easy this year.  So many well and talented students graduating at once.” She smiled.  “All my best to Harry.”   
  
“Right.” He said his good byes and pulled his head out of the fire.   
  
“So?”   
  
“Professors Harry and Draco Potter... has a nice ring to it.”   
  


***

  
  
They’d sent the better part of the day showing Piers around the house and getting him set up in his bedroom.  Kreature had had the elves set up the bedroom across the hall from Harry and Draco’s bedroom.  Putting him in the very room Harry had put on his little show only the day before.  Draco had unshrunk Piers’ possessions and Harry had set up a house shell in his room.  Once he was unpacked and felt that this was his home, they decided to make the trip to see if they could get him a wand.   
  
“I’ve been to this part of London before, not a single pub in this area.” Piers said as they walked up towards the Leaky Cauldron.  “Bloody hell where’d that come from.” He looked at the large door.   
  
“Muggle repelling charms.” Harry said softly.  “Made to keep muggles from seeing us.” He opened the door for Piers who followed.  The pub was kind of quiet that afternoon and Tom briefly told them it was because most fokes had finished their shopping and were resting now.  That coupled with the attacks made more folks take the bus over aperating themselves.  They made their way to the back and Harry showed Piers how to work the magical stones to open the doorway.  “Welcome Piers Polkiss to Diagon Alley.” His eyes went wide as they walked into the magical alley.   
  
“Holy hell....”   
  
“Yep.” Draco smiled before hugging Piers between himself and Harry.  “We’re heading all the way down there to Olivander’s.” He pointed.  “He’s the best British wizard for wand making.” He smiled.  “Your first wand’s a bit of a right of passage.” He smiled as they walked their way down to the shop.   
  
“I’m just going to nip off to the bank for a moment.” Draco nodded at Harry as he slipped off into the bank.   
  
“Bank?” Piers watched him go off into the large odd building.   
  
“Gringott’s.  It’s where we keep our gold.  We’ve not went to paper money yet.” Draco explained as he lead Piers on into the shop.   
  
“Mr. Malfoy, this is an unexpected surprise.” Mr. Olivander smiled softly.   
  
“Aye, we’ve got a special case here.  Harry and I are going to be looking after this one.” He squeezed Piers’ shoulder.  “And he could really use a wand.”   
  
“Good heavens.. you mean ... he hasn’t...” His eyes went wide.   
  
“He’s only just today gotten his magic.” Draco smiled warmly.   
  
“I see.” Olivander nodded.  “Well it’s good you brought him in.” He beamed at the boy.  “I’ve sold wands here for the better part of 200 years.  I remember every wand I’ve ever sold.  And I can tell you now, no wizard has ever come into this door the first time and picked the wand themselves.  Wands are magically alive things... beings in their own right..” He smiled as he led Piers to the stacks.  “The wand chooses the wizard.” He smiled as he pulled out a ebony box.   
  
“What do I do?” He looked at the wand.   
  
“Give it a flick and we’ll see what it thinks.” Piers nodded and touched the wand, with a bit of a flick the candle near Piers exploded causing him to jump.  “Nope, not that one.” He slowly put it back in the box.  “Hum... How did he come into his powers?” He looked at Draco.   
  
“Sphinx and Dragon blood as well as Centaur and a few other things.” Olivander looked startled.   
  
“Ah.  Well then.” He walked to the back of the store and brought back a blood red box with black runes on the corners.  “I suggest this.”   
  
“Okay...” Piers opened the box and looked at long dark tan wand.  The instant his hand touched it small gold fire works went out the end.   
  
“A perfect fit.” He smiled.  “10 inches, with a hybrid core.” He beamed.  “One of the first few mixed cores.”   
  
“What cores?” Draco blinked.   
  
“Fire Storm Dragon Heart String and White Phoenix Tail Feather.” He said with a very happy smile.   
  
“I knew you did a hybrid core for Harry’s new wand, but I didn’t realize you were experimenting for other clients.” Draco blinked.   
  
“So far I’ve found seven mixes, not counting the pair of you, that work.  Out of about fourteen tries.  It’s complicated magic and the lore hasn’t been written about hybrid cores until now.” Olivander smiled.   
  
“You mean... all those creatures exist too?” Piers looked shocked.   
  
“Oh yes.  Yes my boy they do.” Olivander smiled as he walked with them to the front.  At which point they spotted Harry with a big grin on his face.   
  
“What’s up Harry?” Piers looked at him.   
  
“Merry Christmas.” Harry handed Piers a small gold chain with a little gold key on it.   
  
“What’s this?” Piers looked confused.   
  
“He got you your own vault.” Draco said with a touch of surprise.  “Means you’ve got money and a place to put your valuables.” He marveled at his lover.   
  
“Yep, and it means you are financially independent.” He smiled.  “But I’m buying today.” He put the money on the table to pay Olivander.  “What’d you get?” Piers showed him the wand with great pride.  “It looks lovely, and those cores sound perfect for you.” He smiled and hugged Piers.  “Thank you Mr. Olivander.”   
  
“You’re most welcome.  Please feel free to stop on by some time.” He handed a wrapped package to Harry who took it and then smiled.   
  
“You found something then?”   
  
“In an unexpected source, but yes.  It should help you.”   
  
“Thank you.” Harry smiled.   
  


***

  
  
From Olivander’s shop they made their way to the Magical Menagerie to get Piers his own owl.  He chose a very noble looking black barn owl, which mysteriously had one white feather in the center of his back.  Piers had named him Giles before they’d even left the shop.  From there they’d set about getting Piers his first broom, and then headed down to Madam Malkin’s shop.  Harry had set a magical list to writing down things to send to the various places in town to get what Piers would need together and shipped to their room at Hogwarts by the time they got there.  He wanted it to be a surprise for Piers.    
  
After the excitement of shopping they took Piers to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream shop for something cold and tasty before apperating together back inside the house.  Piers asked them about that and they explained that while the house was warded to prevent any unwanted guests from apperating in, Harry had built his own apperation port into the room just opposite the wall of his downstairs work room. They helped Piers bring his new possessions up to his room and then lent him a book of grade 1 spells.  Telling him to practice a few of the small ones.   
  
Draco had gone up to his lab to check on a potion he’d set to brewing last night.  Smiling at the lilac hue it was developing.  He’d left Harry to go make a few phone calls before supper.  Harry called and made sure it was okay to bring Piers around with them the following day and told Ron that if he’d have the orchard cleaned out they might try giving Piers his first flying lesson.  Ron was happy to have someone to talk to and explain things to.  Harry smiled and hoped McGonagall would ask Ron to be the teacher soon.  He wasn’t sure how long he could hold off on telling his best mate.   
  
After dinner that night Draco and Harry set about answering any and all questions that Piers had about the people he was to meet and about the world he was now a part of.  He hugged them both and went up to bed late that night.  Passing out the moment his head hit the pillow.  Harry took Draco’s hand and walked him up to their room shortly there after, kissing his husband to be and telling him how much he loved him.   
  


***

  
  
“Honestly, I take a couple months off and I come back to a mountain of paper work.” Esmolda sighed as she sank down into the soft green leather of her work chair looking at the mess of paper work that was roughly six foot high, and took up the entirely of her eight foot long and four foot deep desk.  “And they swore this was the quiet time of year.” She sighed, picking up her wand and tapping the pile.  “Be a dear and organize yourself by most important thing I need to deal with first?” The desk began to sort itself.  Being a Dragon Kin witch and being the head of the department for Dragon Kin relations meant that most of the time she was either in her office that didn’t exist officially, or she was out of the office dealing with things that didn’t exist officially.  She’d been a foundling, her parents killed in an attack at the hands of Grindlevald’s forces.  When she’d showed signs of being a Dragon Kin, the previous DKR head had taken her in, taught her, trained her, and groomed her to take over his job when he retired.  Most days she was buried under pages of rumors and vaguities that made her wonder if the other witches and wizards that worked at the ministry were required to drink stupidity potions before coming in to work.   
  
Thankfully while their positions were ultimately governed by the laws and regulations of the wizarding world, her’s was not.  She set her own hours and her own schedule till the new Dragon Lord showed up, who ever that might happen to be.  Hopefully she lucked out and this one wasn’t a complete ass like that jerk who ran the Blue court.  She tapped her china tea cup with her wand, happy that it refilled itself with tea.  She picked up a black lace ribbon and tied her silver white hair back into a bun behind her head.  It made her look older.  More authoritative, which helped here.  Because if she didn’t tie it up she looked like a pretty young thing that wandered in off the street and was entirely too deep in the ministry for anyone’s good.  She looked up at a loud boom over head.   
  
“Why again are we located under the department of Mysteries?” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she looked at the corner.  A ghost filed in through the wall.   
  
“Because ma’am, the piece of the torn veil is directly over head and it allows for the Dragon Kin to harness we unseen dead to do your spy work.” The spirit of a thirty something wizard bowed as he stood there, other then the chin strap beard he’d been growing when he died, one side of his head was marred by a massive scar.   
  
“Right right, an army of unseen spies to do my bidding.  That’s worth crumbling ceilings falling in my tea...” She sighed.  “While I’m waiting on this...” She gestured to the pile of papers sorting themselves out into impressive piles.  “What’s new?”   
  
“There is a new Dragon Lord, and he isn’t an emerald drake.” The ghost bowed.   
  
“That is news.” She paused, tapped her wand to the papers which halted mid sorting.  “Give me the file on the new Dragon Lord please.” A rather thick folder labeled ‘Harry J. Potter: Confidential’ floated out of the pile as it went back to sorting.  “Seriously?” She sighed as she sat back.  “The kid saves our world, twice officially, multiple times unofficially, finally earns the right to be a no body if he wants to, and now he’s the new Dragon Lord?” She shook her head.  “That boy’s great great grand parents were born under unlucky stars for this sort of karmic backlash.” She sighed sipping on her tea and only stopping to spell out chunks of rubble from her ceiling out of it as she read the file that floated in front of her.  The pages turning as she read.   
  
“Hang on a minute... He’s mated already?” She flipped a head.  “To the Malfoy boy?” She looked around the pile as more ghosts seemed to file into the room, some leaking through the ceiling.  “Well shit.” She sighed.  “To our new arrivals, please sit, er, float in a que, I’ll be with you as soon as I sort out this one file.  And then you’ll have my attention.” She sighed as she took in some of their half eaten and torn forms.  “Merlin’s beard what the hell are they doing up there.” She glanced at the ceiling and decided she didn’t want to know.  Going back to the file she read how Draco was a Sphinx, and about some of the reports of who they were sleeping with.  “Well at least they have taste.” She said as she closed the file, tapped her tea cup and switched to black coffee.  “Okay, first ghost, up now.” She pointed at her desk.   
  
“I’m sorry miss, I tried going to the head of hauntings and ghostly affairs, but he couldn’t see me...” A ghost of a man who was missing half his head, bite marks indicating it was eaten off, probably while he was still alive, floated there in front of her.   
  
“Right, name, age, and how you died please.”   
  
“Ronald Alderman, I was 27, and I died by one of those things floating in the in-between.”   
  
“I’m sorry what?” She frowned.   
  
“There is a creature hunting in the space wizards apperate through now.” The ghostly assistant with the scar told her.   
  
“Oy, you.” She tapped the sorting mess which stopped again.  “Be quicker, and give me the file on the creatures in the æther.” The pile seemed to scowl at her.  “Don’t back talk me.  File now.” She glared right back and it spit out a file full of news clippings before going back to sorting.  “Right, just a tick.” She opened the file and scanned down it, including the drawing done by Draco Malfoy.  Lovely, she thought.  New Dragon Lord’s a nice guy and one of his first creatures birthed by his magic puts us all in mortal danger... Lovely.  She sighed as she put the file down on a side desk.  “Right, where did you die?”   
  
“Upstairs ma’am.” He pointed.   
  
“In the department of mysteries?” He nodded.  “What are you guys doing up there?”   
  
“We’re working on a method of containing them so that we can study them and maybe figure out how to guard against them.” He sighed.   
  
“Not working I take it?”   
  
“The creatures were able to go through all our ward nets and... All we managed to do was make them visible and able to interact with our world for short periods of time.” He gestured to his face.   
  
“Well shit.” She crossed her arms.  “Okay.” She stood up, bracing her hands on her desk as it sorted things.  “Right, everyone who has died from these monsters form one que, if you died from the ones in the DoM up there, form a different que, and if you have died of anything else, form a different que, we’ll set up tasking stations to get your information on record.”   
  
“Thank you miss.” Mr. Alderman smiled, such as he could with only about 3/4th of a mouth.   
  
“Don’t thank me yet Mr. Alderman.  As you’re an unseen dead, you now work for me here in the DKR office.”   
  
“The DKR?”   
  
“The Dragon Kin Relations Office.  Department of.  But DoDKR sounds strange like I’m trying to curse people in a foreign tongue and I can’t pronounce the spell right.” She sighed.  “So we go by the DKR.”   
  
“But Dragon Kin don’t exist.”   
  
“You’re talking to one.” She smiled.  “See people who die by magical means don’t always cross over, and sometimes when they do they get kind of stuck in-between.  You lot, the unseen dead, are stuck half way between being crossed over and being a ghost.  So outside of this office you’re unseen to everyone else.  They can’t see you, hear you, touch you, nada.  My office keeps track of all the unseen since as a Dragon Kin I can see you and I use the lot of you as my personal eyes and ears all across the wizarding world to keep track of the other Dragon Kin and their problems.  Now, I want you Mr. Alderman to start taking names, ages, and means of death from the DoM people.  I figure you lot can keep your secrets better if you talk to just each other.  First person you process, is in charge of the que with the other people who died by these things.  I’ll have Alexander handle the other que while I figure out why my quiet month out of the office was rendered into complete and utter chaos.” She sat back down and sighed.   
  
“But miss...”   
  
“You, name taking and role call.” She pointed with her wand over at a side desk where the first line was now qued up.  “You work, me get very very drunk.” She tapped her wand up above her head and a compartment opened and a very large glass dragon, roughly the size of a human, floated down and started pouring some of itself into her coffee.  “I’ve got a long as fuck day today, and I would rather not have to show you what happens when I have to repeat myself.” He nodded, eyed her large bottle and scurried over to his new desk.  “Alexander?” The scared ghostly assistant floated over.  “Please take the info on the others.  We’ll see about weeding out who we can use and who can be crossed over fully this week.” She sighed, sipping her tea cup as it became a mug.  “Something tells me this is just the tip of the iceberg with these two.” She gestured to the room.  “Just the tip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -note1 Lyson’s tattoo is a magical mark signifying ownership or relationship. Ans is happy cuz till that moment he wasn’t sure Lyson wanted to tell people about their relationship.
> 
> \- note2: Cala’Dai is old elvish for The Line of Kings. Which is now the title of the second book. The reason this comes into play is because... in this chapter or next chapter... the new king of magic will be conceived.
> 
> And welcome Esmolda Pinfeather, the Dragon Kin Head of the Department of Dragon Kin Relations, and the person who was supposed to track Harry down and train him up. She’s been away from her desk, and just didn’t know anything about this WHOLE 35 chapters so far. She’s got some catching up to do.


	36. Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing last week, double updates this week though! So, sorry, and you get a double update to make it up to you.

Piers woke up slowly Christmas morning.  He felt slightly groggy but looked around and quickly realized he wasn’t in his bedroom at home.  He got up with a start and realized he was naked.  Looking down he noticed the cock harness and it all came rushing back to him.  He smiled warmly as he looked over at his owl.   
  
“How you doing Giles?” He leaned down and petted the dark owl.  It hooted lovingly at him before turning into his touch.  “Hungry?” The owl seemed to nod.  “Okay then.” Piers went and opened a bag of owl puffs.  He’d noticed it and thought it’d make a good food for his owl while he wasn’t used to going out to hunt yet.  He picked up his wand and thought about it for a moment before casting a small unlocking charm he’d seen in one of the books and marveled as Giles’ cage opened and the owl came flying to him.  He put the food into the bowl.  He grabbed his toiletry case and kissed the owl good morning.   
  
He grabbed his robe and tied it around him.  He didn’t know if anyone else was up yet but he didn’t want to wake them just yet.  He walked over to the bathroom down the hall and smiled at the soft greens of the bathroom.  He hung his robe on the door hook and looked at the tub with out any handles.  He blinked and then thought about it for a moment.  Wizards didn’t need doorknobs, so maybe there was a thing to touch with his wand.  He prodded the pipes with his wand for a bit before he sat back.   
  
“I wish this thing would just put out some hot water.” He said exasperatedly as the water started.  Jumping at first he thought about that.  “Off?” The shower shut off.  He mentally berated himself for not guessing voice commands first and stepped into the tub.  “Moderately warm please?” Remembering how Harry had said to be polite to magical things.  The shower put out a perfect stream of warm water and Piers realized he could get used to not having to fiddle with dials and valves himself.  “Thank you.” He said to the shower and smiled to himself.  Harry was so right, you got so much more out of magical things when you were nice about asking for things.   
  
He basked in his shower for awhile before going on to finish washing off and hopping out of the large claw footed tub.  Riffling through his toiletry case he decided he could go a day with out a shave, but did go a head and brush his teeth.  Smiling to himself on the inside about how odd it felt to be doing such a normal thing in someone else’s house.  He thought about that for a moment, no... his new home.  He smiled again as he finished brushing.  He shot a furtive glance at the loo and was glad it did have a handle.  He went over and opened the bowl to empty his warring bladder and finish his morning retinue.   
  
Soon he was back in his robe walking down to his room.  He smiled at Giles who was stretching as he came in.  He went over and petted him gently before wondering if he should let him out for a bit.  Harry and Draco had both said it was okay, so he looked down at Giles.   
  
“You wanting out for a bit?” The owl gave a decided nod so Piers walked with him in hand over to the window before letting out the now open window.  He smiled brightly as he watched him fly away.  Piers turned, leaving the window open and stretched.  He picked out some casual cloths and wondered what Harry and Draco had planned for today.  Suddenly wondering if he was going with them or if that’d just make him a third wheel.  Piers decided he’d ask them what was up today when he saw them.  He pulled on a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt before heading down the stairs for the kitchen.  He wondered if he’d eventually go for his apperation test or not.  He’d been keen on it till he’d experienced it.   
  
He was lost in thought as he padded barefoot down to the first floor.  He walked all the way to the front door because of the long staircase and looked into the now decorated front room.  He blinked as he spotted presents and packages all around the tree.  He wondered idly if he had anything under the tree.  Again a pang of worry that he was probably intruding on something that should have been for just the pair of Draco and Harry.  He decided to worry about it more on a full stomach.   
  
He padded down the hall to the stairs and made his way downstairs.  The elves were hard at work on breakfast.  He leaned over and looked at the eggs and sausages cooking in their pans and took in the lovely smell.   
  
“May I have some?” He asked the little elf who looked at him.   
  
“Yes sir.” The elf bowed and then summoned a plate for him.   
  
“Oh thanks.” He smiled and then picked out some of the food.  He moved over to one of the large tables in the room and another elf popped in next to him.   
  
“Coffee sir?” The little elf beamed at him.  The conversation that the elves REALLY did enjoy serving people coming back into his mind.   
  
“Well if you’ve got it I’d rather have some milk.” He said in a very upbeat tone.   
  
“Right away sir.” The elf popped out and back in, in record time, and poured a glass of milk for Piers.   
  
“Thank you.” He smiled fondly.  He cut into his breakfast and moaned where had this elf been his whole life?  “What’s your name?” He asked the little elf that’d brought his drink.   
  
“I’s Dimmy, sir.” Dimmy bowed.  Unlike the other elves, Dimmy seemed to have a bit of white blonde curl to his hair.   
  
“Thank you again for the drink Dimmy.  Who’s the elf who’s cooking?” Piers pointed.   
  
“That’s Leps.” Dimmy nodded to himself.   
  
“Leps, you’re a wonderful cook and I’m very pleased with breakfast.  Thank you.” The elf beamed at him before going back to his job.  Piers was into his toast when Harry came down in his pj’s and Draco in casual cloths.  “Morning!” Piers said around his toast.   
  
“Morning.” Harry smiled and went and fixed Draco’s coffee and his own morning tea.  One of the first things they’d done when they moved in here was set up a place for Draco’s coffee machine from Hogwarts.  He knew all to well that Draco needed that early start.  He’d just come in from the roof top to find Draco sitting up, so he’d been quiet and helped him towards the coffee.  It was a LOT of stairs when you were caffeine deprived.   
  
“Sleep well?” Draco gave a lazy half-aware smile as he asked, his voice seemed to have a cranky edge to it.  Piers figured he wasn’t much of a morning person so he’d try to tone down his natural joy in the morning till Draco was fully awake.   
  
“Like a rock.” Piers smiled.  “You?” He puzzled.   
  
“Oh... I slept... eventually.” He gave Harry a dirty look as his coffee arrived. “Thanks.” He muttered.   
  
“Draco’s NOT a morning person.” Harry explained as he sipped his tea.  “Instant human, just add caffeine.” He smirked at the dirty glare he got from Draco.   
  
“I will have you know I am NOT that bad.” Draco put on a mock superior face, though the death grip he had on to his large coffee mug.   
  
“Right, and I’m hung like a gnat.1” Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
“Only if the gnat in question is roughly the size of a soccer field.” Piers grinned.   
  
“I’d have said Quidditch pitch myself.” Draco shrugged.   
  
“Quidditch?  You vaguely mentioned it last night.” Piers looked between them.   
  
“Oh right.” Harry blushed.  “Quidditch is wizarding sport.  It’s like soccer, only in the air.  And there’s three balls instead of the one.  And it’s played entirely on broom.” Harry wondered if that did it any justice.   
  
“Okay.” Piers looked like he was imagining it.  “Granted I’ve never actually seen anyone on a broom... but...” He shrugged.   
  
“You will.  Most likely later today if Ron has anything to say about it.” Harry smirked.   
  
“Why’s that?” Piers blinked.   
  
“Oh, I didn’t tell you last night did I.” Harry hit his forehead.  “I called to make sure everyone knew we were coming today and asked if we could bring you... I hope that’s okay?” Piers blushed and smiled.   
  
“It’s fine... hell it’s better then fine, it’s bloody brilliant.” Piers beamed.   
  
“He’ll fit in with Ron.” Draco gave a slightly amused look.  His features already smooth out the anger as the caffeine kicked in.   
  
“Really?” Piers bit his lip.   
  
“Oh yeah.  You two talk a lot alike.” Draco confirmed.  “But beyond that... you’re a friend of Harry’s so Ron’d lay down his life to protect you.” He smiled softly.  “Ron is the definition of loyal...”   
  
“Some days.” Harry added as he sipped his tea.  “Others he’s just as daft as I am.” Harry gave a warm smile.  “He was my first real friend.  Because he was willing to just like me and not care what Dudley would do to him, cuz he didn’t even know Dudley.” Piers found himself nodding.   
  
“But why would he die for me?” Piers wondered what kind of person this ‘Ron’ was.   
  
“If Harry thinks highly of you, then Ron and his whole family will start with the opinion that you’re a decent bloke.  Harry’s got a bit of a reputation in our world... for being able to see the best in anyone.  And to bring it out.  So we’re all better people around him.  And the Weasley family is VERY skilled at spotting love and loyalty.  They’ll know we adore you.” Draco stroked Piers’ hand.  “And that they can get to know you because we want you to have friends too.” He smiled warmly.   
  
“Thanks.” Piers felt choked up.   
  
“Besides the whole lot of them are empathic.” Harry said as he picked up a piece of bacon off his plate, glad that Leps was on breakfast duty.   
  
“Really?  I’d wondered about that.” Draco looked thoughtful over his cup, no longer huddled around it like it was the source of all life in the universe and he was hoarding it all for himself.   
  
“Empath?” Piers blinked.   
  
“Yeah, they can sense other people’s emotions.  We don’t talk about it in front of them, because...” Harry blinked.  “Well I was going to say it’s rude, but I’m honestly not sure.  I mean they’ve never out right told me, but I’ve watched them empath the feelings of others around them, so I know they are.  But...” Harry floundered.   
  
“It’s considered a thing we just don’t talk about unless the empath points it out.  Kind of like when two guys are hanging out and one of them cries, it didn’t happen unless the one crying indicates he wants to talk about it.” He smiled.   
  
“So... Like guy code?” Piers nodded to himself.   
  
“Yeah, you’d be surprised how much of that carries over into Wizarding society.” Draco rolled his eyes.   
  
“Could be worse.” Harry shrugged.  “Anyways, what say we go up and open presents?” Harry snuggled Draco closely.   
  
“I’ll hang back and let you two have some alone time.” Piers smiled slightly sadly.   
  
“Why would you do that?” Harry frowned.  “You’ve got presents up there.” He raised an eyebrow and then connected with Draco.  [Did he really think we wouldn’t get him something?]   
  
[Dear, he’s wondering if he’s intruding.  Though inviting him into our day was perfect.] Draco mentally kissed his husband to be while sipping his coffee.   
  
“I... I have presents...” Piers blushed.   
  
“Yeah, your mom sent a few things, and then we’d picked some stuff up for you.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“When did you manage...” Then he thought about the times that they’d traded off who was with him yesterday.  He’d not thought about it at the time.  But that was the perfect way to shop for him with out him realizing it.   
  
“I’m a Slytherin.” Draco pointed to himself.  “Cunning and sneaky as hell, not to mention sexy as all get out.”   
  
“Notice he didn’t even say anything remotely close to how modest he is.” Harry playfully shoved him.   
  
“Slytherin?” Piers looked confused.   
  
“Bloody hell, I’m ass backwards some days.” Harry slapped his face again.  “Hogwarts is divided into four houses.  Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.”   
  
“I’m a Slytherin which is the snake house.” Draco prompted.   
  
“And I’m a Gryffindor, which is a lion.  While the Slytherins encourage sneaky bastards.  Gryffindor is mostly good people looking for honest loyal love and adventure.” He shrugged.   
  
“Heroes and cannon fodder.  The lot of them.” Draco raised his hand in time to ketch the daily prophet from his owl.   
  
“Okay... I follow that, what’s the other two like?” Piers nibbled on his toast now.   
  
“Ravenclaw’s a raven symbol and they’re book worms.  Hermione, my other best friend, would have been at home there if it wasn’t for this fiercely loyal and danger loving streak of hers.” He gave a wicked smile.  “Hufflepuff is a badger, and legend has it that when the other three founders, all with those houses as their last names, founded Hogwarts, they were only wanting students with those qualities.  Hufflepuff said she’d take everyone else because EVERYONE deserves a home.” He smiled warmly.  “Though they get picked on and dumped on the most I think.  They’re stereotypically thought of as timid, small, weak, and passive.  Course when you meet Cedric you’ll think we’ve had you on about that.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Cedric... the undead guy.” Piers jogged his own memory.   
  
“Yep.  He’s also big brawny and full of brains.” Harry confirmed.   
  
“Not to mention hot as hell, adorable, and hung like a mule.” Draco said calmly over the paper he was buried in, his eyebrows raised as he read an article.   
  
“Okay...” Piers could hear something in his voice, it wasn’t till Harry mouthed jealous that Piers put it together.   
  
“Am not.” Draco said still behind his paper.   
  
“Not what?” Harry acted like he didn’t know what was going on.   
  
“I’m a sphinx.  I can tell what you said and what you did and I can also hex your nuts off, so drop it Potter.” His voice carrying the nervous embarrassment he felt.   
  
“Okay.” Harry smiled warmly at Draco.   
  
“I love you too.” Draco said as he turned the page.   
  
“So... you said presents...?” Piers bit his lip as he looked between the pair of them, not sure how he fit into the dynamics of this house yet.   
  


***

  
  
Piers had been amazed that there were several packages for him sitting in the living room.  He’d been so distracted he’d not thought about his deeply fearful question.  What house would he be sorted into.  Listening to the choices that morning had made him wonder about it a lot since then.   
  
“Knut for your thoughts.” Harry leaned in looking over Piers shoulder as he read a new spell book they’d gotten him.   
  
“Just... wondering what house I’ll be in.” Piers gave a small sad smile.   
  
“Well, we won’t know till the hat touches you.” He shrugged.   
  
“What?” Piers frowned.   
  
“Oh, the founders decided they couldn’t be the ones to decide, they’d never be impartial and any student would feel left out if his or her favorite founder didn’t pick him or her.  So they created the sorting hat.  Inside of it lay the requirements to be in any of the houses.  It looks into your soul and sees what you need to be the best person you can be.  And if you’re anything like me it’ll give you an option.”   
  
“You had an option?”   
  
“It wanted to put me in Slytherin, probably so I could be with Draco early on.  I wanted to stay with Ron, who’s whole family had been Gryffindor, and I begged and it sent me there, said it thought Slytherin was better for me but Gryffindor would do.” Harry grinned.  “Gave be great fits second year when I found out I’m the only one in generations to be able to speak to snakes.” He shrugged.   
  
“Not a very big talent I guess?” Piers sipped his milk.   
  
“One of the rarest.  Then there’s him on a broom.  If we’d known to look for a Dragon Lord, we’d have spotted it with that.” Draco shook his head.   
  
“And being a Dragon Lord is even rarer?”   
  
“Yep, only like ten in the whole world.” Harry finished his tea.  “Presents?” He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.   
  
“Oh alright.” Draco dramatically rolled his eyes.  He’d long ago spotted Harry’s tell for when he didn’t want to talk about something.  The dramatic change of topic and rapid cut across in a sentence to get attention off of himself.  Yeah, Harry had a tell and Draco wasn’t about to tell him about it.  He’d just go about trying to change it.   
  


***

  
  
Harry had loved Christmas since he was eleven years old and a first year at Hogwarts.  The first time he’d ever received anything special, or for Christmas at all.  He’d made it his mission by the time he was of age to bring that feeling to others.  He’d went out of his way to make Christmas special for Draco and last night had made sure it would be for Piers.  He grinned as Piers sat wide eyed as he opened package after package.   
  
Piers looked amazingly up at Harry and Draco as they sat on the floor with him separating the different packages.  He was shocked to find various packages going to himself.  He opened the first and found journals and writing supplies.  The next found him with a new set of textbooks for his own so he’d be ready for what would technically be his first year at Hogwarts.  Piers beamed at them.   
  
“OH MY GODS!” Draco looked shocked as he opened a box.  “This... isn’t...” He looked at Harry.   
  
“Yep.  If you think it’s a magically replenishing art pad.” Harry grinned as Draco beamed.   
  
“Thank you.” He kissed Harry before going back to his opening of package.   
  
“What’s this?” Piers held up a bottle of a funny colored potion.   
  
“Oh that’s a nice bottle of arousal potion.” Draco smirked.  “One sip of that and you won’t stop being horny for days.... or weeks.” He smirked as Piers’ eyes went wide.   
  
“We thought you’d like it.” Harry smiled fondly.  “Besides, we plan to have a Christmas fuck here shortly.” Harry groped himself through his bottoms.  Piers gulped as he finished unwrapping the next box.   
  
“What time are we supposed to meet Mom and Dad?” Draco looked at the ornate clock on the mantel.   
  
“About noon.  The portkey is going to buzz two minutes before to give us fair warning.” Draco nodded to Harry.  “So about this sex....”   
  


***

  
  
They’d managed to stave Harry off from sex for about another hour before he’s finally wandlessly spelled Piers’ cloths off.  After that he’d jumped the naked and confused boy only to begin making out with him.   
  
“Gods...” Harry panted as he made out with Piers.  “Got to get in you...” His own meager clothing vanishing at will.  His large hard cock throbbing with need and now free slapped up against Piers’ willing hole.   
  
“Fuck....” Piers moaned at the slap of Harry’s cock.   
  
“There you go Harry.” Draco slid in behind him, grasping Harry’s cock and magically lubing it.  He then guided it to Piers’ now lubed hole.  Smirking at the love for his magic, Draco slide his now slick fingers into Harry’s hole.   
  
“YES!” Harry hissed as he worked his body between Draco’s fingers and Piers’ hole.   
  
“H-harry...” Piers curled his legs around Harry, the need to cum building up in his loins much stronger then normal.  He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was different.  Then he felt his whole body crackle with an electric charge.  Arching his back off the floor Piers gave a mighty moan and began cumming hard.  ‘ _holy fuck.... feel him... all over...all through..._ ’ Piers’ mind muttered as he nearly blacked out from the pleasure.   
  
Harry kissed Piers through is first orgasm and kept going, first panting at Draco’s increased number of fingers, but then whimpering at the loss of his fingers.  He looked back and saw Draco’s now naked form lubing up his cock.  He stopped his thrusting to watch Draco slowly jerk off.  His lazy pace enticing Harry.   
  
[Sharing him or are you going to fuck me?] Harry asked as he started his pace again.   
  
[Hum... I’m not sure he’s ready to have two big ones in him.... right now anyways.] Draco looked down at the taunt hole all but clinging to Harry’s pole.  [I think I’ll just fuck that deliciously sinful hole of yours.] Draco smiled as he positioned himself behind Harry, shoving hard to make him fuck Piers’ prostate all that harder.   
  
“OH GOD!” Piers shouted, coming back to himself with the pressure on his prostate.  He could feel Draco too, even with out touching him, he could feel him fucking Harry.  It was odd... like it was his ass but it wasn’t.  He moaned and writhed and got close to another orgasm as he rocked back and forth on Harry’s abnormally large cock.   
  
[Harry... something.... is different....] Draco moaned, he felt a surge of power coming from somewhere... but couldn’t pin point it.  He felt the magic surging inside and outside his body.   
  
[I know...] Harry’s inner voice strained from the need to keep from cumming.  [When we cum it’s going to be huge.] Draco nodded mentally preparing himself for the surge.   
  
“I’M CUMMING!” Piers screaming, heralding all their orgasms as they all hit in a firestorm of orgasmic bliss.  Echoing, answering, and intensifying the orgasms of the others, till all three wizards lay naked in a heap.  The trio lay there, utterly asleep from the raw elemental power of their orgasm.  It wasn’t till some time later that they heard the two-minute warning buzzer of the portkey.  Harry woke everyone up and spelled on nice comfortable clothing on each of them.  He gave his two lovers kisses before giving Piers a crash course in portkeys.  They each grabbed a hold of a piece of the little bronze figurine and held on for dear life as Grimmauld Place blurred away and they landed in the reception hall of the Malfoy Château.   
  
“Welcome honored guests.” Narcissia greeted them.  “Lunch will be served shortly.  Then it’ll be time for the presents.” She smiled.  She walked down the stairs to Piers and smiled at him.   
  
“Piers Polkiss, may I introduce my mother, Narcissia Malfoy.  Mother this is Piers Polkiss.” He smiled as his mother smiled at the boy and looked him up and down.   
  
“Such a lovely young man.” She kissed his cheek and earned a blush.   
  
“Thank you ma’am.  You’re breath taking yourself.” He marveled at how her clothing seemed form fitting.   
  
“Flattery might just get you tied up later...” She gave a wicked smirk as she walked out of the room.   
  
“Tied up?” Piers looked at Draco.   
  
“Oh don’t mind that, mother was just hitting on you.” He shrugged and walked after his mother.   
  
<He’s new to magic.> His mother blinked while they got their drinks fixed.   
  
<We just... kind of... made him.> Draco was at loss for words for what exactly they had done to him.   
  
<And made him you did.> Narcissia gave a coy smile.  <My little dragon’s all grown up.> She gave a soft smile before leaving a VERY puzzled Draco to ponder just what the hell was going on.  Piers accepted his drink from Mrs. Malfoy and was sipping it when Lucius walked down.  His cloths weren’t form fitting, they looked nearly painted on his skin.  From his dragon hide pants to the vest made of the same.  They were like a second skin to his body and made him look twenty again.   
  
“Good evening gentlemen... welcome to my home away from home.” Lucius bows.   
  
“Piers, may I introduce you to Mr. Lucius Malfoy.” Harry grinned at Piers’ imitation of a gold fish. “Lucius, this is Piers Polkiss.” Lucius came up and shook the boys hand then pulled it to his mouth.  But instead of kissing his hand promptly sucked Piers middle finger into his mouth.  Earning a blush and a moan Piers had to be held up by Harry.   
  
“A pleasure.” Lucius said after he released Piers’ hand.  He and his wife retreated to the drinks with their son leaving Piers to be helped into the other room by Harry.   
  
“Are they always like that?”   
  
“Naw, you just make them horny.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Oh.” He wanted to ask how he’d done that, but Harry just smiled at him like he should know how hot he was.  He’d just go with it.   
  


***

  
  
Piers and Harry chatted while Draco looked subdued.  Lucius and Narcissia both looked at him rather oddly for a moment or two.  Draco felt they knew something that they weren’t saying.  Their blinking code even more encrypted then it normally was.   
  
<Okay what’s going on?> Draco was getting fed up.   
  
<What ever do you mean?> Lucius played dumb.   
  
<Right, and I’m supposed to believe that neither of you know something.> Draco glared.   
  
[What’s up honey?] Harry kept chatting about things with Piers.   
  
[They’re hiding something.] Draco said in an irritated tone.   
  
[Should we worry?] Harry’s voice sounded tight.   
  
[Not yet.  It’s something about me.] Draco sighed.  [Can you look at me with your dragon eyes and see if there’s anything different?] His voice showing how much he wanted to know.   
  
[I’ll try.] He leaned over and said something to Piers and he nodded, excusing himself to the bathroom, which was behind Draco.  Harry smiled after him and then looked at Draco, his eyes amber and glowing.  His jaw dropped down just as Piers came back in the room.   
  
“What?” Piers blinked.   
  
“Why didn’t you two say anything?” Harry turned shocked to Lucius and Narcissia.   
  
“You didn’t say anything so why should we?” He shrugged.   
  
“Because we didn’t know!” Harry turns back to Draco, letting him and Piers see what’s going on.  A fetus growing via magical veins to Draco’s organs.  Draco gasped.   
  
“I have a child....” His face blank with shock.  A smile broke out on Harry’s face and on Piers’.   
  
“I love you.” Harry ran over and held Draco.”   
  
“AWWW.” Piers went over and hugged Draco as well.  “God that’s... wow.” He smiled, marveling at how magic was truly amazing.   
  


***

  
  
Draco was laying down and resting after lunch.  Smiling softly at everyone but still confused as to how he felt about the baby.  He knew one thing though.  Harry was highly accepting of it.  If his hand constantly touching Draco’s belly or the deep warm smiles he kept shooting his way were anything to go by.  Draco was happy that Harry was accepting their child.  He himself was a nervous wreck about it.  He contented himself with watching Piers and Harry open the presents his parents had gotten them.  He smiled at his own gifts that he opened slowly.   
  
“I suppose it’s time we gave you a few things.” Lucius smiled as he got up from sofa and came back with a emerald box.  Inside on soft emerald green silk lay three golden keys.  Each had a number carved on it; 309, 353, and 289.  Draco looked at them.   
  
“Wha...?” He looked up at his father.   
  
“309 is your private vaults.  It’s time you had a key to them.  353 is your coming of age trust vault.  Your friends and family have been putting things in there for when you were of age.  We’d have given it to you last year... but Voldemort... we didn’t want him taking it and using it.” He looked sadly at his son.  “And then 289 is your dowry vault.” Lucius sat next to his son as he handed him the keys.  “We have had that made, like your of age vault, the day you were born.” Lucius smiled as Draco stroked the keys.  A thought he’d had back when he’d seen Harry’s vaults cropping up.  At least he wasn’t the poor _wife_ anymore.  He hugged his father and cried softly.   
  
<What’s wrong my little dragon?> Lucius blinked to his son.   
  
<Harry’s **_very_** loaded. > Draco said in a way that spoke that it should have been very clear as to why he felt this way.   
  
<How?> Lucius blinked.   
  
<Well...> About that time Harry’s shell rang and he rolled his eyes.   
  
“Sorry, thought I had it on vibrate.” He picked it up and walked to the corner of the room.  “Yeah?” He smiled.  “Yeah we’ll be there...” He laughed softly.  “Yeah...” He smiled and then grinned wickedly.  “Talk at you later.” He turned to the others in the room.   
  
“What’s that dear?” Narcissia looked at the shell in his hand.   
  
“Oh it’s a shell phone.” Harry handed it to her to look at.  “I had a team design it.  Which reminds me.” He smiled as he pulled out a package from his coat pocket and enlarged it.  “I got you something.” He grinned as Lucius and Narcissia opened their packages to find sleek stylish shells of their own.  “Just say the name of the person you want to call and they’ll connect if that person has a shell.  I’ve even got a path that lets you call floos with these things.” He smiled.  “The third package is a house phone so you can be reached by it if you want.” He smiled as they opened up the decorative bowl of shells that matched their decor back at the manor.   
  
“How thoughtful!” Narcissia put her phone in her jacket hip pocket of her dress with her wand.  <The man invented a new form of communication, and he’s already loaded?> She blinked at the others.   
  
<Eight vaults, twenty-four businesses... Harry is VERY loaded.> Draco blinked out quickly.  Narcissia shot him a look that was pure curiosity but he shook his head.  He’d promised to keep which businesses a secret for now.   
  
“Your very welcome.  They’ll be going on sale in... about another week.  Then hopefully they’ll sell very well.  My team’s worked so hard on them.” He smiled.  “We’ve got other things we’re going to do to bridge the gap in wizarding technology.”   
  
“Just wait till next time you’re in Diagon Alley.” Draco said under his breath.   
  
“What about Diagon Alley?” Lucius blinked.   
  
“Oh, well I own the land and...” Everyone gaped at him, except for Draco.  “What?”   
  
“You... own... Diagon Alley?” Narcissia looked at him like he’d lost his mind.   
  
“Yeah.  I talked to the original family owners, and got it off of him before he died.  I plan to expand it.” He smiled at their shocked looks.  They’d expected many things but expanding was not one of them.  “Yeah, this time next year, if not before, there’ll be almost ten times as many stores and shops.  Not to mention hotels, restaurants.  I’m making it a wizarding village.  By the time I’m done, we’ll have a fortified protected place for our center of commerce.” He smiled.  “I’m paying for all the companies that are there now to get their mail order businesses going so that I can close the alley down till I get it expanded and the new shops built. But... My goal is to start that in January.” He sipped some of his tea while opening a present that Lucius had got him.   
  
“That... would increase so much in our world....” Narcissia was thinking about how that would increase revenue in that area.  “Not to mention being very helpful to the magical world.”   
  
“Well it’s just the first step.” Harry smiled softly to his soon to be mother in-law.  “I plan to expand St. Mongo’s by buying up space for them all around and donating a lot to them next year.  I spend so much time in hospital growing up I figured they’d better be prepared for my children.” He stroked Draco’s belly mentally.  “After that there’s Hogsmead to add to.  I mean, we’re going to be living in Hogwarts roughly nine months out of the year... I figure I’d better help expand it out so we can have some fun while the students are out next year.” He shrugged.   
  
“Um... this is your last year at Hogwarts.” Lucius frowned.   
  
“As students.” Draco smiled.  “You’re looking at next years Head of Slytherin, and Potion’s instructor.” He motioned to himself.  “And the new DADA professor.” He motioned over at Harry.   
  
“What?” Narcissia blinked at them.  “You mean...”   
  
“Yep, the Headmistress asked us yesterday if we’d take the post next year.” Harry smiled.  “We agreed.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“And you’ll be teaching....” Lucius nodded towards Draco’s belly.   
  
“I plot to have had the child and have something worked out.  Plus, Piers and Cedric will most likely be living in with us at the castle.  And then there’s the whole bit of Ron and Hermione and a few others returning as teachers next year as well.  So it’s not like we’ll be on our own.” Draco smiled.   
  
“That’s true.” Narcissia smiled.  “Plus I plan to dote on our grandchild.” She smiled.  Harry beamed at her. Piers smiled and read a book on beginner magic.   
  
“So many bits of good news.” Lucius smiled.   
  
“Yep.” Harry grinned.  “And the best is in another week or so we’ll be taking Piers to be sorted.” He smiled and squeezed Piers’ shoulder.   
  
“Aye, any house that ends up with you will be very lucky.” Lucius smiled at him.   
  
<What is the boy?> Draco blinked to his parents.   
  
<We’re unsure...> Lucius blinked back.   
  
<Beyond a sensitivity for magic neither of us has ever heard of... he’s got stores of magical power that we can vaguely only estimate at.> Narcissia blinked to her son.  <This boy you’ve made a wizard is probably only a step or two down from what your children will be like... if you’ve mixed your magics to make him... then he’s but a foretaste of what your child will bring...> She looked at Piers and smiled warmly at him.  <But he’s counted as a foster child to the pair of you because of the way you made him.>   
  
<I guessed as much.> Draco smiled to his mother.   
  
<Yes, as good as a grandchild to the pair of us.> Lucius added with a soft smile.   
  
<I was wondering what got you two so friendly with an ex-muggle.> Draco blinked in a rather flat tone.   
  
<Reject a family member?  NEVER!> Narcissia smiled coldly.  <I’m not my Aunt.> She gave a meaningful smile to her son and then turned back to Piers.  “More punch dear?”   
  
“Yes please.” He smiled up at her.   
  


***

  
  
They were packing up to leave, Draco was teaching Piers the charm to shrink his new possessions with his wand.  Narcissia had given him a small bag for them.  Harry took Lucius aside again to talk this time.   
  
“I know he’s not a normal wizard.” Harry looked at Lucius, studying him.   
  
“Aye, that much is certain.” Lucius offered Harry a drink.  He shook his head.  “My wife and myself can sense his abnormal connection to magic.  He’s more... sensitive to it.  I’m sure you’ve noticed?”   
  
“Yeah, we use magic around him and he _feels_ it inside himself.  We’re not exactly sure why he ended up with that talent.” Harry shook his head.   
  
“You mixed your magics?”   
  
“Yes.  We used Tom’s old formula... just with more power.”   
  
“Tom?”   
  
“Riddle.” Harry nodded.   
  
“But... Tom left no research notes... I knew he tried to make a squib into a full wizard but never a muggle....”   
  
“He never told a living soul.  But he experimented on several muggles.  He determined to make it work he’d need at least two maybe four sources of deeper magic.  All of them in blood form to charge the wizard portion in the muggle’s genes.  He took lycan, vampire, and dragon blood and created a... being... that lived all of a day.  The elder magics in it tore the poor boy apart...  The parts hadn’t been added willingly.  I augmented the spell to accept willingly given magics and form them into something new.”   
  
“How do you....?” Lucius looked aghast.   
  
“I died once, the night your wife saved my life.  Long enough to cross over.  I had to go back to that spot... and... well I touched the spot I died in.  I... crossed over again and talked to what’s left of Tom Riddle on the other side.  He’s... he’s ashamed of himself.  And he wanted my help... so he gave me all his memories.  Everything that he ever did.... all at once.” Harry sighed.  “I know all his research and all his tests.”   
  
“All the things he kept secret....”   
  
“And I’m capable of finishing what he started.” Harry took a deep sigh.   
  
“Finish?  What?”   
  
“He left magical paintings of himself.  Kept secret except from his squibs.  A few of which still guard the place the paintings are being kept....”   
  
“But they’re just...”   
  
“Echoes?  No.  He preformed experiments on them as well.  They’re capable of producing nearly eight different dark lords for several hours or days.” He sighed, rubbing his forehead.  “They’re plotting something.  Something big.  He can... feel them from the other side.  They’ve started some kind of plan... and I’m scared for my husband to be and my child.” He looked in Lucius’ eyes, a question clear there.   
  
“We will do what ever you need us to.” Lucius answered the question with a resolve.  He’d served a mad man, he had no intention of doing it again.   
  
“Thanks.” Harry smiled.  “I have a feeling we’ll have to take you up on that.” Harry gave him a sad look.   
  
“I hope you don’t have to for a long time to come.” Lucius hugged his soon to be son-in-law.  “But we’ll watch over our son and our children.” He smiled warmly.   
  
“Children?” Harry looked up at him.   
  
“We count Piers as your foster child.  You two blended your magics to make him.  So from our world’s standpoint, you’re his adoptive parents now.” Lucius watched the implications dawn on Harry.   
  
“Is that where this... need to father him is coming from?” He smiled softly.  “I think we both look on him as more then a lover, he’s like a son to us.”   
  
“Yes.  I’d expect it is.” Lucius smiled.   
  
“Well I’ll have to see about setting things up for him then.” Harry smiled.  “Draco and I’ll have to talk about it.” He smiled again.   
  
“Well I’m glad I could put your mind at rest on a few things at the very least.” Harry smiled as Lucius hugged him again.   
  
“By the way...” Harry stroked Lucius through his tight pants.  “Been beating off recently?” He smirked as Lucius sputtered. “Tell me.” Harry’s eyes went amber.   
  
“Yes...”   
  
“How recently?” Harry smirked.   
  
“Today...just before you arrived...” Lucius moaned, answering Harry actually turning him on too.   
  
“Then I think your balls are probably quite full again...” Harry snapped and Lucius’ cloths laid piled on the floor.  “Such a lovely body...” Lucius moaned, Harry’s magic on his skin driving him wild.  Harry lazily traced the runic tattoo on Lucius’ left shoulder.  “So... what should we do....” Harry smirked, leaning in to whisper dirty words into Lucius’ ear.   
  
“Anything... please...” Lucius begged.   
  
“Who owns you Lucius?”   
  
“You do....” Lucius moaned.  He could feel Harry’s magic on him again.   
  
“Do I have the right to change your body?” Lucius moaned as Harry spoke.   
  
“YES!” His body thrumming with need.   
  
“Then get on my cock.” Lucius opened his eyes and spotted Harry’s massive cock sticking out of his trousers.   
  
“Yes sir....” Lucius moaned sitting down hard, taking Harry balls deep into himself.   
  
“Let’s start with this...” Harry grasped Lucius’ cock for the first time, quickly stroking it, all of Lucius’ pubes vanished leaving him utterly smooth.  “I like my boys utterly smooth.” He smirked as he felt Lucius up.  “Now for these...”   
  
Harry tugged on each of Lucius’ large nipples.  Tugging and teasing the nipples while Lucius writhed on his big cock.  Lucius let out a moan as a white hot pain ripped through his chest.  He looked down to find two silver rings, one through each nipple.  Harry tugged the little rings and marveled at how Lucius’ cock throbbed with need more with each tug.   
  
“Very nice....” He smiled.  “I think you’re ready for a few more changes...” Harry slide the cock harness he’d brought for Lucius onto him.  Arching his magic so Lucius could feel his need.   
  
“OH GODS!” The magic arched between his cock and his prostate as Harry fucked him slowly.  Harry set the rings in Lucius’ nipples to vibrating.   
  
“Now for that hair....” Harry reached up and touched Lucius’ hair, the magic in his fingers cutting and styling Lucius’ hair till it was only an inch or so long and spiked.  Harry smiled at the look.  Like the cloths had, the hair cut and the piercing gave the effect of making Lucius look years younger.  Harry smirked and grasped Lucius’ prick again.  This time letting his magic flair into the flesh there.  As he stroked Lucius’ dick a design began to form.  A Celtic dragon formed in Lucius’ skin and wove itself down the length of his cock.  Till the tattoo fully formed and solidified.  Harry smiled as he looked on his creation.  It was a more stylized version of the dragon that Draco had drawn for him.   
  
“Such lovely skin...” He pulled Lucius down into a deep kiss as he fucked his fiancée’s father.  Harry leaned back and watched his cock vanished up behind Lucius’ soft but full ball sack.  Harry grinned.  He was in heaven as he fucked Lucius’ glorious ass.  He started picking up his pace as he realized the others were probably waiting on them in the other room.  As if on cue...   
  
“Dear?” Narcissia came in to witness Harry’s large cock sliding effortlessly in and out of her husband’s tight ass.  She smiled and watched the show.  Harry filed away that his mother-in-law was going to be one of the kinkiest women he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing.  He smirked at her as he plowed her husband before her eyes.   
  
“Going... to...” Lucius moaned before he began to unload his large cock and throbbing balls onto Harry’s shirt.  Panting as Harry shoved up into his quivering hold hard and fast as he emptied his own bloated balls.  He held Lucius and pulled him into a lovers kiss as his wife clapped.   
  
“Thanks, I needed that.” Harry kissed Lucius again and smiled as he helped the man off of his massive dick.  Then he pointed his wand and sucked up all of Lucius’ cum off of and out of his cloths.  Pointing the wand with a flick at Lucius’ ass, Lucius squirmed as his cum filled his ass too, still as warm as if it were being shot up there by his own cock.  “See you at new years.” Harry got up and kissed Lucius.  “Keep that look.” Lucius nodded as Harry left him to go with the others.   
  
[Show me?] Draco asked as they got close.  Harry mentally shared what Lucius now looked like.  [Hot.] Draco panted and grabbed Piers only to make out with him for a bit, taking Piers breathe away.   
  
“I don’t know what just happened... but wow.” Piers clung to Draco.   
  
“We’re getting ready to go to the Weasleys.” Harry held up the portkey that Arthur had given him.  It appeared to be an old broken down boot.   
  
“So portkeys... they can be anything?” Piers looked at the boot.   
  
“Yep, they can be anything.” Harry hugged him close.  The portkey buzzed sounding the warning and Harry gripped it as did the other two.  “Hold on tight.” He said more to Piers then anyone.  They gripped it and lifted up as the portkey activated.  All too soon they felt the familiar squeezing and were landing in the middle of the bewitched garden of the Weasleys’ back yard.   
  
“Those just transport you through space... right... not time?” Piers goggled at the summer like growth in the garden.   
  
“Yep, you need a time key to travel far in time, or a time turner.  But since we kind of _blew up_ all but like one time turner... we’re not exactly sure how soon they’ll have those back on the market.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“Time turners?” Piers blinked.   
  
“THAT WAS YOU?” Draco’s jaw feel down.   
  
“Time turns are a kind of magical hour glass that lets you repeat whole days over and over again.  Or it can let you move to the past or future of an event.  Hermione uses hers cuz she’s taking every single course at Hogwarts.” Harry smiled and then turned to Draco.  “And yes, we were under attack by death eaters, your father wasn’t in that part of it... but still...” Harry shrugged.  “We were just flinging things, a bunch of kids trying to get away from angry adults.” He smiled softly before hugging Draco.   
  
“Good gods this child is going to be a handful.” Draco shook his head.  “Heir to both our houses, and our magics... and if he or she turns out ANYTHING like you I’m going to be dying my hair by the time I’m 30.” Draco sighed and smiled. “But I wouldn’t change a minute of it.” Harry nodded.   
  
[Should we tell Piers?] Harry asked as they made their way to the house.   
  
[Probably....] Draco chimed in.   
  
“Tell me what?” Piers yawned.   
  
“You heard that?” Draco blinked.   
  
“Well you said it plane as day.” He shook his head.   
  
“Piers... we were talking telepathically.” Harry blinked at him.   
  
“Wha....?” Piers stopped in his tracks.   
  
[Piers, look at my lips, they don’t move... can you hear me?]   
  
“Yeah.  I can.” Piers blinked.  “And you’re lips aren’t moving...”   
  
“How is he able to hear a secure frequency?” Draco blinked.  “The elf told me it’s impossible for...” Draco’s eyes got big.   
  
“For what?” Piers’ face was full of confusion.   
  
“For anyone not bonded or family to hear something you say on a secure frequency.” Draco looked at Harry who nodded.   
  
“I....” Piers was at a loss.   
  
“Piers, please sit down with me.” Harry indicated a stone bench and the pair of them sat down, Draco coming to sit near them.  “We only found out today, or we’d have said something sooner.” He hugged Piers.  “What we did to make you a wizard....”   
  
“It’s going to wear off isn’t it.” Fear flashed across his face as he tried to hold in the worry and fear of going back after all this.   
  
“No.” Harry hugged him.  “You’re going to be a wizard for the rest of your life... which will be rather long....” Harry smiled softly.  “But it did have one tiny side effect.  It transformed you into our son.” Piers blinked at Harry utterly confused.  “Magically we’re listed as Draco and I’s adopted son.  Draco’s parents mentioned it to us... We didn’t know.” Harry sat holding Piers.   
  
“Oh...” Piers was forming questions in his mind.  “Do I call you daddy now?” Piers blushed at the sexual implications of that.   
  
“Only if you really want to.” Harry purred into his ear.  He put his hand on Piers’ crotch and squeezed.   
  
“How’s this effect.... the sex...?” Piers bit his lip.   
  
“Well I think it means it’ll be hotter.” Harry sucked and nibbled on Piers’ ear lobe.  “Besides, I claimed you as my lover just as I have Draco.” He squeezed Draco’s shoulder.  “You’re a part of us.  Your our lover and our son.  If that’s okay with you?”   
  
“It’s very okay.” Piers kissed Harry and moaned into his mouth as Draco started fondling him through his cloths.  Harry got an idea and sparked some magic into Piers’ pants.  Marveling at the reaction of Piers moaning louder.  As for Piers, he didn’t know what they were doing to him but he felt like he was about to burst.   
  
“God....” Piers moaned as Draco began to arch his magic up through Piers’ balls.  “I’m... OH FUCK!” Piers moaned as he came in his pants, the pure pleasure of their magics running through his flesh enough to bring him off.  Harry smiled and kissed him deeply.   
  
“Time to learn a few cleaning charms...” Harry whispered into Piers’ ear.   
  


***

  
  
“Oh Harry dear.  Come on in.” Molly smiled as she hugged Harry close, her bare and glorious body on display as she hugged him, and then she spotted Draco.  He’d been caught off guard last time but this time he thought he’d be prepared.  Only he’d turned to say something to Piers when she’d grabbed him up into a Weasley hug.  His eyes got huge and he simply smiled and tried to hug back as best he could.  “And this must be Piers.” She gave him a great hug as well.  “I’m happy to have you in our home.” He smiled at her and she was gone again before he could even speak.   
  
“She always....?”   
  
“Yep.” Draco nodded.   
  
“Wow.” Piers smiled warmly and walked into the house, instantly feeling utterly more accepted then he’d ever been or felt in his whole life.  He leaned over and hugged Draco and Harry and continued on in to meet the rest of the Weasleys.  What ever he’d expected though was not what he’d been greeted with.  There was a pair of twins making out on the sofa, wearing nothing but cock harnesses.  Their hard cocks sliding against each other.  His jaw dropped open as he watched them making out, if he’d not just cum not too long ago, he’d have creamed his freshly cleaned pants just by watching them.   
  
“That’s Fred and George.” Harry smiled as he watched them.  “Loving twins aren’t they?” Harry blew softly on Piers’ ear.   
  
“Gods yes.” Piers blinked, it was the first time he’d used that as a plural and some how felt right about it.  He smiled and grinned.  “Fuck that’s hot.”   
  
“Hi’ya Harry.” Charlie came walking down the stairs, his meaty cock swinging back and forth.  “Thought that was you.” He smiled and walked up and hugged Harry.  Draco reached over and opened his buns up to show Piers the tattoo.   
  
“Fuck....” Piers moaned.  Fresh cum oozed out of Charlie’s hole and across his tattoo.   
  
“Sorry about that, Dad got kind of randy just now.” He smiled and then grinned.  “Who’s the hottie?” He looked at Piers.   
  
“Charlie Weasley please meet Piers Polkiss.” Harry introduced them to each other.   
  
“Pleasure to meet you, hope I get to blow you later.” He leaned in and sucked on Piers’ ear before pulling back and smirking.   
  
“They’re.....” Piers was at a loss for words.   
  
“Yeah, aren’t they?” Harry beamed.  “Shall we go meet the rest of the family?”   
  


***

  
  
It had taken the better part of a couple hours, but Piers now knew every Weasley in the house.  And shortly there after he was laughing and joking with the lot of them.  It helped that everyone was quite naked, even the trio of their little group were sitting naked now with the rest of them.  Harry couldn’t help but smile at the way they’d adopted in Piers.  Even Victor, Cedric, and the Jordans had accepted him as part of their extended family.  He waited till everyone was sitting down at dinner before he leaned over and asked Draco if they should tell everyone.  Draco nodded and smiled, mentally telling Harry to go a head.   
  
“Excuse me... may I have everyone’s attention?” Harry stood up.  All eyes were on him fondly.  “I have two... well three announcements.” Harry smiled.  “The first is, because of how we gave Piers his magic, he is legally our son.” Everyone clapped and Piers got a few extra hugs.  “Now, because of that...” Harry smiled big.  “We’ll be taking him to Hogwarts with us in a few weeks when we go back.  He’ll be sorted in a private ceremony, and I’d like a lot of you to be there.” There were many nods.   
  
“That’s two down, what’s the third?” Bill asked.   
  
“Oh that was just one.” He smirked.  “The second announcement is the fact that Draco’s carrying our first of many babies.” He hugged Draco.  “So we’ve got one fully grown son we’re going to enjoy the hell out of teaching to do magic, and a baby who’ll be coming along in about nine months.” Harry grinned as Molly practically squeezed her way down to Draco to give him an extra big hug.  Smiling at the lot of them like a raving loon he kept standing till the hoopla over that surprise had died down a little.   
  
“What’s the third mate?  Not been elected Minister of Magic have you?” Ron smirked.   
  
“No... but on that vein... I... well...” He looked at Draco who nodded.  “We... don’t have to worry about what we’re going to do next year when we’re out of school...”   
  
“You’ve got jobs?” Hermione gasped, her long hair braided and draped over one shoulder as she sat there, just as naked as the rest of them.  Ginny sitting beside her, her hair braided the opposite way.   
  
“Oh we have more then jobs.” Harry beamed at her.  “We’re not leaving Hogwarts next year.” Several people murmured but most frowned in confusion.   
  
“Oh for heaven’s sake, we’re being made teachers.” Draco grinned.   
  
“WHAT?!” Ron’s jaw fell open.   
  
“Yep.  I’ll be teaching DADA next year.  And Draco has potions and is going to be the Slytherin house head.” He smiled.  “And he promises only to do Snape’s voice in the bedroom.”  That earned him many catcalls.   
  
“I make no such promise, Mr. Potter.” Harry visibly shuddered at the Snape like tone from Draco’s silken lips.   
  
“Now I need to figure out what I’m going to do.” Ron sighed.  Harry looked at Draco and Draco shook his head, it wasn’t their place.   
  
“Do you really?” McGonagall chose that moment to walk in.  “I was plotting writing an owl but decided I’d better get over here before Harry beat me to it.” She gave him a warm smile, knowing full well that he’d never have told, and she kept it to herself that she’d never seen this many nude people in one place since that trip she’d taken to Spain and had ended up on that nude beach for a few days....   
  
“Told what?” Ron looked at her confused.   
  
“I have several teaching positions opening up next year.  I’d very much like to extend the post of Flight Instructor to you Mr. Weasley.  And the run of the Library to you Ms. Granger.”   
  
“Oh my... yes...” Hermione began nodding, utterly enthralled.   
  
“But dad’s already got a job.” Ron blinked confused.   
  
“Don’t mind him, he accepts too.” Hermione swatted him on the back of the head.   
  
“Ow, what the bloody hell was that for?” Ron rubbed the back of his head.   
  
“For being thick, she was offering Hooch’s job to you.” She rolled her eyes as he got an excited look on his face.   
  
“Of course I accept!” He grinned.   
  
“What’s the other positions professor?” Hermione turned to their teacher.   
  
“Well, I’ve already offered the Herbology teaching post to Mr. Longbottom and he’s agreed.” She smiled happily.  “And I’ll be looking either for a replacement for me as head mistress or as transfiguration teacher.  Because frankly, I’m too old to do both.” She smiled softly.   
  
“Oh, Piers Polkiss, may I present to you, the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor McGonagall.” Harry was still standing.  “Professor, my adoptive son Piers Polkiss.” He said with a smile.   
  
“Oh I heard.” She walked over and gave the boy a hug, ignoring his nudity as if it was an every day occurrence to her.  “I’m happy to have you coming to the school.” She smiled warmly.  He got the distinct impression she was a very open and honest woman.  Piers silently hoped she staid on as head mistress, if his grades were anything like they’d been in his last school... he might need the help.   
  
“I suppose I should tell my good news too.” Percy stood up blushing, his cock and balls laying on his plate as he stood up.   
  
“You have news too dear?” Molly smiled warmly to her son.   
  
“Yes.” He beamed at her.  “I’ve been promoted... to the Dragon Council.  I’m the new wizard to the council.” Everyone blinked for a moment but then Harry and Draco both started clapping.   
  
“FINALLY!” Harry smiled as he watched Percy looked confused.   
  
“What do you mean?” He bit his lip.   
  
“Oh I told them after the last guy, I wanted someone who I knew and wouldn’t either a, hero worship me, or b, try to rape me with a cattle prod.  I trust you Percy.  You’ve got a good head on your shoulders when you think for yourself.  And I’m proud to have you in my court.” He walked over and gave Percy a big hug.   
  
“H-harry...” Percy blushed deeper then.   
  
“I’m a lucky Dragon to have you there.  And you deserve the job.” Harry finished in Percy’s ear.   
  
“Thank you.” Percy teared up at that.   
  
“Come by the school when it reopens and I’ll introduce you to three of the others on the council.  The other two... aren’t allowed on Hogwarts soil.  So I’ve not met them either.  But Ans represents the elves, Lucas represents the vampires, and Eric represents the werewolves.” Percy nodded, mentally making a list of everyone and all the questions he had.   
  
“We’ll probably have to have a court meeting sometime before April.” Harry sighed.  “I have a... thing... in April that will probably take me from the council and my holiday from school.” Harry sighed.  “But after that things should be okay again.” He grinned.  “Just let me know what works for you, yeah?”   
  
“Well actually any time works for me.  My only job is to go the office in the ministry, read through the old court records, and then organize the things that the wizard side of things needs taken to the court.” Percy shrugged.  “Anytime is really good for me.” He smiled.   
  
“Well that’s good.” Harry hugged him close again.  “I’ll have to get caught up too.  I’m only vaguely sure on how to hold court.”   
  
“I’ll help you on that.” Draco said before thinking about it.   
  
“What experience do you have?” Bill blinked.   
  
“You’ve never seen him with the Slytherin house.” Ron smirked.   
  
“Speaking of Slytherin house.” Draco grinned as he ran his finger around the edge of his drinking cup.  “I seem to remember two Gryffindor Quidditch players that happen to owe the Slytherin team a wizarding bet.” The ears perked up at that all around the table.   
  
“What’s the bet then Draco?” Fred grinned from his place next to his brother.  Both being fucked by their respective Jordan man.   
  
“Oh, just a small thing.  They’ll be the naked sex slaves of the Slytherins for one night.” He looked down at his nails like it was a trivial thing.   
  
“Holy fuck.  Ron you’re going to get some mileage.” Gorge shuddered.  “Weasley bum is delicious to other men, you’ll be on your front taking it for king and country all night.” He grinned at Ron’s blush.  After that they broke off into talking about the news.  Happy for Harry and Draco and Piers, as well as Percy’s good fortune.  It was a good time for all as dinner faded into a bit of a drinking party to celebrate the new teachers, the new wizard, and the new council member.  From the small celebration on to presents it soon reached well beyond the witching hour.   Harry and Draco made their good byes and collected Piers from an animated conversation he’d been having with Cedric when they went to the floo to head home.  They explained how it worked and first Draco, then Harry, and finally Piers appeared in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place.   
  
“Good night.” Piers kissed the pair of them on the cheek before heading upstairs.  Tired and ready for bed as he was, he didn’t expect to be awake much longer.   
  
“Night.” Harry smiled.   
  
“You’re happy.” Draco cuddled him as they made their way around the kitchen for a bit before heading upstairs.   
  
“Yeah, well... I’m happy.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“I am too.” Draco kissed him gently on the cheek.  “You’re a daddy.”   
  
“Yeah... I am....” Harry grinned before kissing Draco full on the lips and apperating them to their bedroom.   
  


***

  
  
Esmolda looked over her paperwork, she’d managed to get through most of it today but she was starting to rub the temples of her head from the stress.  There were all kinds of messes all over the place.  She looked over her paperwork at the que of ghosts who were still growing.   
  
“I don’t like this Alexander.” She said to the ghost beside her, her bun having gotten a little sloppy over the hours of work.   
  
“I think you’re going to have to contact the Dragon Lord before too much longer to get a dialog going about all of this.” He sighed.   
  
“I think you’re right.” She marked something on her page she was reading and pulled out a piece of parchment.   
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,_   
  
_Greetings from The Department Head of The Department of Dragon Kin Relations.  I’ve been away form my desk for too long to have known to contact you.  For that I’m sorry.  I should have come to you when the wards were up and taught you the basics of your powers by now.  But from all reports you’ve learned quiet well from the tutors you’ve had.  With that help I’m sure you’ve come into your own._   
  
_I desire to have a face to face meeting before too much longer.  We have a lot to catch up on.  I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind coming down here to my office.  I want to show you our records and library that’s at your disposal.  I also want to make sure we’re on the same page with policy and the like.  I look forward to speaking with you, and feel free to write back and tell me when works best for you._   
  
_Yours truly,_ _Esmolda Pinfeather, DHoDoDKR, Ministry of Magic, London._   
  
_Ps, I just call it the DKR, the whole thing just sounds like a poorly pronounced spell to me.  So you’ll have to let me know which is easier for you.  I’ll be up, most likely, when ever you are able to write back.  My breed of Dragon only needs to sleep for a couple months out of the year, and then we don’t sleep the rest of the year.  Comes in handy keeping up with this job some days.  Anyways, I look forward to your letter._   
  
_-Esmolda._   
  
She smiled to herself before wrapping the letter and was about to go looking for an owl when a piece of parchment appeared on her desk and ink began to form on the page.   
  
_Report: #147890-3-a17_ _Subjects Harry J. Potter and Draco A. Malfoy have successfully adopted an ex-muggle, a Mr. Piers Polkiss,  they transformed into a proper wizard of some skill as their eldest child, after doing the ritual bonding to let him be able to know their secrets, and it has been confirmed that Draco. A. Malfoy is pregnant with the couple’s first biological child._   
  
“Well they’ve been busy.” Esmolda chuckled.  “Adopted an ex-muggle.” She frowned.  “Alexander do you know of a method of making an ex-muggle?” She turned to the ghost who’d been here longer then she had.   
  
“No ma’am.  To my knowledge, Wizarding folk stay wizarding folk, and muggles stay muggles.  I wasn’t aware there was a way to change that.”   
  
“It would appear that Mr. Potter or, rather, the Mr.’s Potter have found a way around that.” She sighed, oh this was going to add a whole new wrinkle onto what she needed to talk to Harry about.  She pulled out another page and started writing again.   
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,_   
  
_Sorry to write you again, I just wanted to suggest that you bring your son, Piers Polkiss, and your pregnant mate to my office by walking in.  I’m not sure portkey is the way to travel when you’re pregnant, and as it’s been brought to my attention, apperation is no longer as safe as it once was.  Not to say it was ever really that safe.  I’ve enclosed directions and a map on how to get down to my office.  Please write back and let me know what day to expect you._   
  
_-Esmolda_   
  
_Ps.  Congratulations to the both of you on your happy news._   
  
She added the second letter and the map to the roll and stocked off to find an owl.  She was both equal parts looking forwards to and dreading this meeting now.  She paused as she pointed for a new ghost to know which way to her office.  She was going to have to have a talk with someone and get them to stop this foul endeavor before they flooded her office with more unseen dead then she knew what to do with.  She’d already had to preform seventeen crossings today just to make room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- note1 - Hung like a gnat is a statement a dear old friend used to say when girls he wasn’t into would hit on him. He’d spread his legs and go, feel, I’m hung like a gnat, you don’t want to date me. Gods, Kyle wherever you are... your constant abuse in Spanish class engendered much humor into some of my fics.


	37. Preparations Under Way - Visions, Preparations, Oh MERLIN! - Interview with a Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a three parter and I put it back together into one chapter, and realized each of the three parts had titles, so I gave this one all three chapters. -grins- Also if you haven’t realized by now, the end notes will explain things to you but also spoil parts of the story.

“Hag?” Lucas held his cloak to his body, he’d went out here to talk to her and found Eric and Ans both coming this way.  He’d fallen into step and walked with them.  All of them thinking the same thing.  The new constellation was in the sky.   
  
“Bat-kin.” The hag was sitting there reading a book, an eyebrow raised as she read a page in the thick volume she was reading.   
  
“What news do you have of the sign?” Lucas sighed.   
  
“I know many things about this sign.” She smiled softly.  “But you are asking me if the unending war is returning.” She looked at him harder.   
  
“Yes.” He sighed as he sat down in the mouth of her cave.  Eric and Ans sitting with him as they looked at her.   
  
“Unending war?” Eric blinked.   
  
“The Dragons birth new beings all the time...” Ans sighed.  “Not all of them peaceful.  Generations ago... a Dragon birthed a being that was a living entity of war and rage.”  He bit his lip for a moment.  “I assume you wizards still speak of Merlin?” Eric’s eyes got wide.   
  
“Merlin was...”   
  
“No.” Ans stopped the question before it could be formed.  “Merlin was the wizard on the Dragon Lord’s council.  He took the being and sealed it away... and swore till the line of kings created another equal dragon lord.... that the being of rage would be bound.” Ans looked at the hag.  “For the sign to be created now... means that the line of kings has been continued.”   
  
“Not only continued... fulfilled.” The hag smirked as they all looked confused at her.  “The Dragon Lord who gave rise to the embodiment of hate and rage, Rakorog, has been given a new body.”   
  
“That... that’s impossible.  I mean... I know reincarnation and all happens but...” Ans looked shocked.   
  
“It’s not only impossible it’s ridicules.” Lucas scoffed.   
  
“Bat-kin, there are things in this universe that even you don’t know.” She smirked.  “As for the child... he is Arthur reborn.”   
  
“Arthur... Arthur PEN DRAGON?” Eric gapped.   
  
“The same.” The hag closed the book she was reading.1  “He created the being of rage, and now he must fight his war yet again.”   
  
“But what makes it the unending war?” Eric was confused.   
  
“Merlin and Arthur fought and only managed to bind the creature... till it dies, the war can’t ever end.” Lucas said petulantly.  “But if Arthur is back... that means Merlin will be returning soon too.” He narrowed his eyes.   
  
“You act like that’s a bad thing?” Eric frowned.   
  
“Merlin didn’t like vampires.” Ans smirked.  “I believe he used to call them ‘degenerate blood drinking abominations’”   
  
“He was one to talk.” Lucas fumed.   
  
“What do you mean?” Eric tried to follow him.   
  
“Always walking about like he owned the world and being so high and mighty... and being half demon....” Lucas paced.   
  
“You talk like you knew him...”   
  
“Knew him?  Hell I slept with the bastard.” Lucas kicked a rock out the cave door.   
  
“You have a sorted past don’t you?” Ans grinned.   
  
“I’d rather not get into it.” Lucas glared at the overly happy elf.   
  
“He’ll return, but maybe not as you remember him.” The hag gave a soft smile as she walked up to Lucas.  “You’ll have to give it back to him.” She looked him in the eye.   
  
“Oh well that’s fair.” Lucas grumbled.   
  
“It’s not about fair.  You knew it was his and you kept it because you had to.” The hag sighed.   
  
“Kept what?” Ans blinked.   
  
“I kept Merlin’s wand.” Lucas sighed as the other two men gasped.   
  
“That... fuck....” Eric couldn’t think properly, his mind was trying to come to grips with too many bits of information at once.   
  
“Yeah, well how will I find him?” Lucas stuck his hands in his pockets.   
  
“He will be found before the dying of the king’s star.” The hag opened another book as Lucas and Ans blinked at her with utter confusion.   
  
“Miss that would...” Ans started.   
  
“Oh hell you stupid hag, what’s the point of the line of kings if he’s just going to die before taking the thrown.” Lucas glared at her.   
  
“Bat-kin should learn to hold their tongue.” She closed the book and instantly his fingers went to his tongue, much to his shock.   
  
“EH!  HAT ITHANT HONEY!” Lucas shouted while he held his tongue.   
  
“Actually it’s quite funny.” Eric smirked.   
  
“Now, listen well.  Merlin’s body is in existence now.  He will arrive young instead of old.  But his mind and magics are contained with in the wand.  With out it, he’ll never be himself again.  And with out Merlin the war will never find its end.” The hag didn’t seem to need to take a breath.  “Arthur will be born and rise but only after he dies.  As for the purpose of the line of kings, it’s been held for the last 5000 years to make sure that the Drago court can hold the line against their first few creations.” She sighed then.   
  
“Then you’re sure it’s their child?” Eric looked confused.2   
  
“Wolf-kin, you are wand owner, and you think that magic has limits?” She gave him a puzzled look.   
  
“I know it doesn’t have limits, I know it has prices.” Eric looked at her steadily.   
  
“Very well put.” She smirked.   
  


***

  
Draco snuggled into the warm mass holding him.  Smiling through his sleep, he was having a lovely dream.  He was laying in a forest, very much in love.  His baby was nearly ready do come out.   
  
_“It’s time...” He panted._   
  
_“I know...” A young man was drawing circles in salt around them._   
  
_“Merlin, my son is coming into this world and you’re playing with salt.” Draco looked up at someone who looked like Harry but he had brilliant blue eyes and no scar.  His mind accepted it as he bared down on the contraction._   
  
_“Sir Pen Dragon, I will have you know, I happen to know what I’m doing. Sir.” Merlin’s tone authoritative, snide, and polite all at once._   
  
_“Watch the tongue.” The Harry like man glared._   
  
_“Did I speak out of turn sir?” Merlin smirked as he finished the circle.  “Aw, that’s done.” He threw the sack of salt away._   
  
_“About time.” Harry sounded angry, his face marred with worry._   
  
_“Love...” Draco panted._   
  
_“Alister...” Harry held him close._   
  
_“He’s coming...” Draco panted.  He felt the baby coming, felt the magic tearing at the world._   
  
_“The Kin of Dragon and Sphinx.” Merlin tapped his elegant but simple white wand on Draco’s belly.  “The Dragosphinx is born.” A river of magic flowed out of Draco’s belly, with it a yowling baby landing in Merlin’s outstretched hands._   
  
_“The baby?” Draco reached for him._   
  
_“May I present the next Dragon Lord, Arthur Pen Dragon, the first Dragosphinx ever born to our world.” Merlin handed baby Arthur to his parents.  Draco looked into the little boy who had Harry’s eyes but his darker hair._   
  
_“What do you see Merlin?” Harry looked up at him._   
  
_“All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost.  From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; renewed shall be the line that was broken,_ _the crownless again shall be king.” 3 Merlin looked at the pair of them._   
  
_“What’s that mean?” Harry said hotly._   
  
_“It means... our son will come back.” Draco kissed his son on the forehead.  “Our Arthur has... a lot... of work... a head.....” Draco panted, his breathing become labored._   
  
_“Love?” Harry leaned over him._   
  
“Ha... harry....” Draco whimpered.  He could feel himself slipping.   
  
“DRACO!” Harry shook him violently to wake him up.  Draco sat up with a start instantly holding his belly.   
  
“FUCK!” He yelled, his body filled with ambient magic, he could feel it needing out.  He blankly looked around the room and realized everything in the room was floating as if gravity had been shut off.   
  
“Draco are you...” Harry looked at Draco, his Dragon senses telling him that there was more going on then he knew.   
  
“too much... got to...” Draco felt the magic tearing at him to get out, his body feeling the strain.  “LOCUS MAGNUS TEMPUS FORGUM ETTIUS!” Draco screamed out, the magic pouring out of him into the spell he didn’t understand.  He felt his mind flitting to things here and there.  But he felt his mind stop in their room at Hogwarts.  He felt a door appear on the wall and activate.  Some how he felt it held the answer.  He felt the magic flow into it’s awakening and then lay back his body tired again.   
  
“Draco?” Harry’s voice high and panicky.   
  
“Fine now.” Draco reached out and put Harry’s hand on his belly.   
  
“What’s going on?”   
  
“We’re giving birth to a _very_ special baby.” Draco smiled softly, his voice a little weak just then.  “One that is damn well trying his level best to fulfill Merlin’s prophecy.” Draco yawned.   
  
“Okay.....” Harry blinked utterly confused.   
  
“I’ll tell you later... hold me?” Draco looked so worn that Harry didn’t argue, he hugged Draco to him and listened as Draco passed out.   
  
[Gods you make me worry sometimes.] Harry sighed.   
  
[I know.  Sorry.] Draco mentally yawned as he lost consciousness.   
  


***

  
  
After the fitful dream and scarring Harry have to death Draco had taken the time to explain as much of the dream as he could recall to Harry.  Harry of course had spent most of the 26th of December pacing the house feeling utterly useless and beyond consoling.  He was certain that the dream had nearly killed Draco.  Feeling competely and hopelessly lost in that knowledge he took to spending time alone mainly in his upstairs work room.  Draco of course just let him brood.  He spent some of his time searching the library for details on Merlin’s life and Arthur’s parents.   
  
Later in the evening Draco and Piers had played a round of exploding snap and much to Piers’ delight he won a hand by the third round.  After Draco finished and was watching Piers practice some basic wand movements, Draco picked up a book he’d discarded and started reading again.  He tried to focus on the dark black ink written on the silk like pages instead of the distinctly human skin book covering.   
  
( _Life of Thohast the unholy: page 1751: Chapter 17_ )   
  
_Thohast was known predominantly in the Arthurian age of Great Britain for his feats of dark wizardry in conjunction with the endless war of rage.  Being a foe of the half demon wizard Merlin he fought beings like the Dragon Lord Sir Uther Pen Dragon and his Sphinx lover Alister de Malfoy._   
  
_Alister didn’t see the last of his enemy, dying years before Thohast, when he gave birth to Arthur Pen Dragon.  Of course it was the birth of Arthur that gave the being of rage it’s first fully living avatar.  This avatar became the death god for many dark wizards and attempted to dominate the dark magical world to enslave it to give him the power to enslave the light magic world.  The being of rage managed to bind most week dark magics to him as sycophants but was served willingly by beings such as Thohast._   
  
_Thohast followed his master so much that he willingly went into the Pen Dragon stronghold and poisoned Uther in his sleep.  This enraged Merlin to great lengths.  He set a curse upon Thohast then, that he’d be forever blinded in one eye, blinded that is from seeing the world as it was.  In that blind eye he’d be forced to see his life over and over again.  Many scholars believe that this repeated exposure to his own insane actions is what finally drove him beyond even insanity...._   
  
Draco fell asleep as he read that last bit of the page he was on.  Piers smiled softly at him and took the book from him.  Marking his place he sat it on the desk beside him and shook his head.  He called one of the house elves and have them bring him a blanket.  After all, being down in the conservatory, he wasn’t exactly sure where the nearest blanket would be.  Draco sufficiently tucked in he decided to head up and see how Harry was doing.  Mean while in Draco’s dream...   
  
_“Merlin!” Harry lay on his bed, gravely ill._   
  
_“Uther, my gods... what has that.... monster done to you...?” Merlin held the small lad Arthur in his hands._   
  
_“Take him... protect him...” Uther coughed up blood.  He looked so much older then Harry suddenly._   
  
_“As if he were my own.” Merlin nodded, his own eyes sad as he watched his dear friend depart.  “But before I leave.” He kissed Arthur’s forehead and then Uther’s forehead.  “As soul leaves flesh in heavenly flight, remove from it this earthly plight, reunite souls of mates eternal, and let them know once more the pleasure of the other’s love.” Merlin finished intoning as Uther’s eyes went dark.  Death having taken him, held back solely by Merlin’s power._   
  
_“Shite.” Lucas came running into the room.  His hair a mess, he seemed younger some how._   
  
_“Such vulgar language?” Merlin didn’t seem as angry as his expression would have others believe._   
  
_“I’m sorry.” He gave an apologetic look to Merlin.  “You should probably charm the body to protect it from the dark arts.  I’ll hold the boy.” He reached out for Arthur, Merlin nodding and handing the boy._   
  
_“Not that I trust him with you more now then yesterday.” Merlin gave him a shifty look.  “But I do need to protect Uther’s remains, lest we face him in combat later.” Merlin began weaving spells with his bare hands.  “I know his soul will not return to this vessel, but... bodies can be charmed to be enemies just the same.” He gave a dark sigh._   
  
_“I know.  I’m still a life drinker to you.  A filthy dark creature.” Lucas’ voice full of hurt._   
  
_“Aye, despite the sinful things you do in the bedchamber.” Merlin smirked before going back to his spells._   
  
_“Bastard.” Lucas said under his breath.  He looked down at Arthur and gave a soft smile.  “Child, you have been thusly cursed by fate and luck to loose both parents so soon in your life.  Let me give you some measure of joy.” Lucas touched his thumb to Arthur’s forehead and then closed his eyes.  “I grant to thee several moments of pure bliss, let them give you a content and happy life for as long as they can.” He kissed the spot he’d been touching.  Looking over at Merlin who was watching him._   
  
_“Going soft are you?”_   
  
_“It’s...” Lucas gave him a sad look.  “Listen you were born of a witch who was raped of a demon.  You know nothing of parents or their love.” He gave a sad look.  “But this child should have had both his parents.  Death, the unkind fiend, took both before their due time.  And now he is lost to you and to me to protect and to raise, and to hope that we can keep him safe to reach manhood.” Lucas looked down at the boy, a tear of blood slide down his cheek.  “He deserves happiness, how ever fleeting it may be.” He wiped away his tears._   
  
_“Lucas...” Merlin moved towards Lucas._   
  
_“Don’t.” Lucas looked up at him, backing away, but holding the child out to him.  “You said it yourself.  No mater what I’m a filthy monster to you, no mater how many times you bed me or let me to bed you.  You will never love me.” Lucas sobbed as he handed over the child.  “I’m but a convenient way to relive the pressures in your loins.” He gave a broken look at the wizard in front of him.  “And any words you speak now will be but ash and smoke and twice as hollow.  I do not need hollow words to fill a hollowed place in my heart and in my soul.  I need someone who can see past my birthright and attempt to see me as me.” Lucas turned from Merlin then and looked out the window at the day breaking.  “I must sleep....” He turned and left, leaving a confused and befuddled Merlin holding an equally as confused child._   
  
Draco woke slowly this time.  Understanding of the dream dawning on him as he looked over to the fireplace.  Nodding as he decided to make a call he got up and threw some powder into the flame.   
  
“Professor Lucas’ quarters, Hogwarts School.” Draco intoned and the fire burst into green light.   
  
“Yes?” Lucas looked into the flame.   
  
“Why am I carrying Arthur Pen Dragon in my gut?” Draco growled.   
  
“Oh shit.”   
  


***

  
  
Draco had a long hard chat with Lucas about what he’d seen.  Finding out more from Lucas’ unanswered questions and long pauses then from what he’d said.  He’d pieced together that the first dream had been his own past life memories.  But the one that night had been Arthur’s memories.  He had taken to pacing a while and then decided to try another tactic.  Lucas was old, and wasn’t exactly willing to talk to him about this.  What about someone who was older?   
  


***

  
  
Tim was sitting reading a wizarding paper, news and attacks by the Aquatic Seresh had reached even his lands, when his fire pit burst into silver flame.  He turned and looked at it.  Trying to remember what silver flames meant he stared at the flames.   
  
“International Call!” Miles yelled from his spot in the living room.  He was levitating upside down, centering his mind.   
  
“Right... Thanks love.” His slight Scottish accent catching up to him as he answered the fire pit.  “Timothy Packer, how may I...”   
  
“Tim.” Draco’s voice cut him off.   
  
“Draco, what’s up?” Tim looked concerned at Draco.   
  
“You knew Merlin right?” Draco sounded desperate.   
  
“Yeah.” Tim folded his paper and sat down next to the fire pit.  “I knew him.  Fought him once.  Why?”   
  
“I have Arthur Pen Dragon growing in my belly as Harry and I’s son.  I want to know why and I want to know why I’m reliving his life in my sleep.”   
  
“You talked to Lucas didn’t you.” Tim sighed.  “I swear that vampire is better at keeping secrets then a Goblin with it’s lips sewn shut.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.   
  
“Please?”   
  
“Sure.  Be right back.” Tim turned and walked into the other room.  “I know I said I’d never wish for things...” Tim sighed.  “I wish for the template scroll of the line of Kings kept safe till it’s destruction 7000 years ago in Karnak.” Miles smirked and glowed slight, the glow flowing over his body and growing more intense in his balls.  Suddenly out of a burst of flames a scroll was sitting, wrapped up, on the back of his sack.   
  
“Your welcome.” Miles said with a smirk, his eyes still closed, after Tim took the scroll and walked away.   
  
“Thanks.” Tim muttered before getting back to Draco.  “Okay, I’m going to come on through and explain this, you’re at Hogwarts right?”   
  
“No I’m at....” His mouth moved but no words came out.   
  
“I take it the place is warded to prevent the name being given out freely then?” Draco nodded.   
  
“Well then...” Tim stuck his hand in the flame and let Draco grab ahold of him.  “Be back soon Miles.” He fell into the flame, guided through the wards by Draco’s hand.  He landed in the conservatory but blinked as he opened his eyes.  “Okay I’m just going to close my eyes till someone tells me the place I am in.” He closed his eyes.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Draco crouched down.   
  
“Well I’m in a room, I’m in the middle of the air, and I’m in the middle of a wall between two muggle flats.  The spells on this place are... not good on a dragon when flooing in with out knowing the place’s name.” Tim held his head.  “Please tell me someone who can say the name is here?” Tim panted.   
  
“Yeah.” Draco winced. [Harry, tell Tim where we are.]   
  
[Wha?] Harry blinked.   
  
[Just tell him.]   
  
[Okay.] Harry paused.  “[{Tim Packer, we are currently inside number twelve Grimmauld place.}]” Harry thought and said at the same time.   
  
“holy fuck.” Tim opened his eyes as everything exploded into a house around him.   
  
“You should have seen it from the outside.”   
  
“No thanks.  Seeing it around me was enough.” He shook the soot off his naked flesh and smiled at Draco.  “Now you wanted some answers I believe.” He held up the scroll.   
  


***

  
  
Tim waited for Harry and Piers to come down.  He kept looking at Piers utterly confused by the fact that he was magical and something entirely new at the same time.  He raised an eyebrow to the others and filed it away for later.  He opened the scroll and pointed a copper colored wand at the page.  Slowly words and names and lines began to flood out from where he touched his wand.  Then pictures of the people filled in the spots above each name.   
  
“What you’re looking at is the line of kings.” Tim said sollomly.  “I’ll start at the beginning.” He unrolled one  edge of the scroll till it was at the end.  The words racing to keep up.  “When the first Dragons and Sphinxes were created they chose kings and queens.  Over rulers for the lot of them.  The most powerful of the lot.” He pointed at the pictures of regal looking dragons and sphinxes.  “Now they mated with their own kind.  Each keeping their kingly line intact.” He followed down the page with his wand till he got to two wizard pictures.  Harry frowned.   
  
“That’s me... with blue eyes...” He looked up at Tim confused.   
  
“No... that’s...” Tim blinked.   
  
“Uther Pen Dragon.” Draco answered with out looking.   
  
“How’d you...?” Harry blinked as he read the name for himself.   
  
“I’ve been dreaming about him and his lover.  Alister De Malfoy.” He pointed to the one who looked like a dark haired Draco.   “A dragon lord and a sphinx who fell in love.” He looked at Tim.   
  
“Yes.  They were the first to cross breed.  Granted Uther had done the centuries old process as had Alister.  They mated with their own kind when they searched and couldn’t find their mate for decades.  Uther had a daughter who was a Dragoness.  And Alister had a son...”   
  
“Tristram de Malfoy.” Draco supplied.   
  
“Now how did you know that?” Tim blinked.   
  
“My last name is Malfoy.  We learn the family tree early.  Tristram is my ancestor back to the Arthurian age.  He had a son as well with a lovely Sphinx witch and continued the line of kings apparently in the Malfoy blood, which we eventually just turned into pure blood mania.”   
  
“That’s true.” Tim nodded.  “You’re family is on this.  As is Harry’s.” He showed the line where it connected to the Potters.  “Now Uther and Alister did find each other.  They where soul mates... and they connected and they gave rise to the first and only Dragosphinx to ever walk this earth.  Arthur Pen Dragon.” Tim showed the line there.  “Now Arthur did eventually have children himself.  But in the war that took Camelot away from the world took them as well.” Tim gave a sad look at the faces on the parchment.  “Any ways, ... I, as I told you, I was there for Arthur’s time.  After Uther’s death Lucas called me to come train Arthur as a Dragon Lord.  Lest someone else train him differently...” Tim smirked.   
  
“What?” Harry frowned.   
  
“Oh, just remembering.” Tim smiled softly.  “Merlin wasn’t sure who I was... he thought I was there to take the child.  So he hexed at me.  I was naked... he fired his magic at me.  I stood my ground.  He just kept hexing.” Tim smirked.  “By then he must have been in his late 20’s.  Gods he didn’t seem to take the hint that dragons and Dragon Lords are immune to most spells when they focus.  Plus the older we get the more our scales appear on our human form.” He pointed down at the scale pattern down his chest.   
  
“That opens to your heart string chamber.” Harry blinked.   
  
“Right.  You’ve opened yours?” Tim looked quizzically at Harry.   
  
“Yeah, my new wand has one of my heart strings in it.” Harry showed him his wand.   
  
“Amazing.  Odd isn’t it....”   
  
“What?” Draco puzzled.   
  
“The first time you open your chest up like a box and find out you can see your hearts.” He looked at Harry.  Harry nodded.   
  
“I felt alive... and panicked... like I wasn’t sure if... if I’d die from doing it....” He looked over at Tim then.   
  
“Oh we all have that the first few times.  It passes with age... but the feeling of joy stays.” He smiled.  “We start trusting ourselves more.  Just look at me, 19,000 years ago I’d only vaguely come to accept myself.  Now I’m able to do nearly everything a Dragon Lord can do.” He smiled softly.   
  
“19.... thousand.....” Draco gapped.   
  
“Yeah, Dragons live exceedingly long lives.” He looked at Harry.  “Course Harry’s probably wondering if he’ll have to replace you after you die.” Harry shook his head.   
  
“I figured he’d die before me... and I’d just not get married after that.  I’m not keen on anyone as my husband but Draco.” He held Draco.   
  
“I see.” Tim smiled softly.   
  
“Excuse me, if ANYONE in this room is going to die too soon, it’ll be you Mr. Goes after dark lords on his OWN!” Draco turned around and looked at Harry sternly.  “And there will be NONE of that after the baby is born so you’d damn well get it out of your system now!” He gave a threatening glare.   
  
“Yes dear.” Harry snickered.   
  
“I’ll yes dear you...” Draco mentally smacked the back of Harry’s head.   
  
“Ouch... you’re getting better at that.” Harry rubbed the back of his head.   
  
“I should interrupt here and tell you that Sphinxes live as long as Dragons.  In fact, if not actually murdered by one of the few dark magic spells that’ll hurt them... they live rather long lives.  As it is, most of your wizarding friends will have died a few hundred times over before you’ll start to feel old.  And now that you’re accepting your Sphinx side, you’ll probably see more of your family Draco.” Tim pointed down the line to various family members, who did not have dates of death next to their names.  “This scroll instantly knows if one of the links in the line dies.  So anyone listed as a live is.” He finished unrolling the scroll.   
  
“Handy thing to have.” Draco looked at some of the names.   
  
“Oh, the dream.” Harry nudged Draco.   
  
“Right.... after the first dream... I saw a door in our place back at Hogwarts... it came out of the wall.” Tim stopped and looked at them.  “What?”   
  
“Then it’s about time you get ready to use it.  I suggest you go before the Dragon War... you might learn a few important things.” He eyed the both of them.  “Till you get the hang of it the door will take you to when it thinks you need to be.  Once you learn to control it... it’ll take you where you want to go.” He looked at them calmly.  “The door is a living vortex into time and space.  It allows for time travel.”   
  
“Can it go to the future?” Draco looked at Tim seriously.   
  
“No Dragon had ever tried it... at least not since I found the door.” He shrugged.   
  
“Found?” Harry frowned.   
  
“You’ve found the room of requirement, yeah?”   
  
“Yeah.” Both of them nodded.   
  
“Well there are LOADS of things like that hidden all over Hogwarts.  You just have to find them.  Most are accidents, but a few were planned.  All that magic layered together... ghosts in the machine as they say.  It just layers and pools and reforms into something else... something new....” He looked at Piers who was sitting there quiet.  “Something like you lad.” He smiled.   
  
“Wha..?” Piers blushed, thinking he’d been caught starring at the large dick between Tim’s thighs.   
  
“Just saying, it’s the first time I’ve ever met an ex-muggle.” Tim smiled softly.   
  
“You... you know?” Piers blushed.   
  
“My dear Piers, you shine with a new light.  You’re power radiates out.  What ever you have been transformed into, it’s unique and special and entirely fitting.” He reached out and hugged the boy.  “You deserve it and will use it well.  Of that I’m certain.” He smiled softly.  “Now, back to the matter at hand.  I’d suggest going soon.  And... since I’m not about to break one of my OWN rules too much.” He smirked a little.  “I want you to remember one key word.” He leaned in close to them, the other three leaning in close as well.  “Duck.” He smirked.   
  


***

  
  
Tim left hours later that night.  Leaving the line of kings’ scroll with Harry and Draco.  Piers was busy studying it in the second floor library when an official looking owl landed in and held out it’s leg with the parchment scrolls on its leg downstairs for the pair of them. Piers marveled at how now he was on the list, but only vaguely connected to Harry and Draco.  The deep rich bloodline went to a space that was slowly growing.  He stroked the little spot and smiled.  He’d always been an only child, and now he’d have family.  A big family if some of Harry and Draco’s talk was going to come to pass.  He smiled deeply as he rolled the scroll up.  Kreature came in to see if he needed anything.   
  
“A small bowl of the stew if you don’t mind?” He smiled at the elf.  “You don’t have to bring it all the way up here, I can go down and get it if that’s okay?”   
  
“Kreature will keep it warm for you.” He smiled warmly to Piers and softly popped out.  Under Harry and Draco’s tutelage he felt he was being prepared more and more for life in the wizarding world.  Piers was on the steps, waving at Draco as he stopped mid pace, the world seemed to be slowing down as he saw something... something far away zooming into his consciousness.   
  


***

  
  
_“Bring us another one....” A hissing voice said by the wall.  A chard corpse in the center of the room lay open on an altar._   
  
_“Yes masters...” The man whimpered but carried on, moving away the dead body and going out into another chamber.  He opened up the cage and yelled in.  “I’m coming in for one of you, best back away and let me come in.” The man sounded haggard, he didn’t like his job._   
  
_“listen, when he comes in... i’ll go, the rest of you escape...” A dark haired boy looked at the others and then at the cage entrance._   
  
_“but he’ll... he’ll kill you...” Another boy looked more scared._   
  
_“it’s okay.  it's okay, so long as you lot get out....” His voice full of concern, his face and eyes showing it was solely for the other children.  “now get ready.”_   
  
_“One of you lot ready?” The man gave a sad look._   
  
_“I’m going with you.” The older boy stood up, his clothing not but dirty rags like the others._   
  
_“Fine by me.” The man brandished a wand, cutting the cloth from the boy leaving him standing there utterly naked.  But on his back a tattoo that seemed familiar._   
  
_“You don’t scare me.” He stood up tall, not caring he was naked._   
  
_“And who are you?”_   
  
_“I don’t have a name.... but I will protect these children.” The boy clapped his hands together a gust of wind filled the chamber and blew the man into a wall, where he was held still by the still rushing wind.  “GO!  NOW!” He shouted looking at the bewildered children.  “I can’t... hold him... for much longer....” The boys nodded and took off running.  He could feel them, feel their fear and he mentally guided them to their exit.  He panted exhaustedly as they left his range.  He collapsed on the floor._   
  
_“So we didn’t pick up just muggles and squibs.” The man got up and picked up his wand.  “What are you boy... a wizard?  You’d be in school by now....” The man walked up to him._   
  
_“I don’t know what you’re talking about....” The boy panted.  His body laying on the floor.  Blood was slowly dripping from his nose._   
  
_“Doesn’t matter.  You exhausted yourself with that little show.” The man gave a cruel smirk.  “My masters will enjoy violating your body.” He went over to pick the boy up.  His newness to magic apparent by his habit of still picking things up instead of levitating it._   
  
_“I’m sure they would....” The boy grabbed the man’s head and poured magic into him.  Pure enlightenment and caring to a closed mind and a closed heart._   
  
_“NO!” He let out a blood-curdling scream._   
  
_“Can’t do something as simple as bring us a prisoner?” One of his masters walked into the room.  A 16-year-old boy in Slytherin robes walked in and spelled the boy out cold._   
  
_“i’m sorry sir....” The man cowered.  His eyes opened for the first time that what the monsters he’d been serving had him doing was wrong._   
  
_“I see he’s poisoned your mind... damn.” He pointed a gnarled wand with a white fang at the end at the man.  “We’ll just have to order you with out your own will.” He sighed and cast Imperio on the man.  Laughing as he went slack jawed.  “Now take the boy to the offering chamber.” He growled.  He paced out of the room and was inside a painting by the time that man carried the sleeping body to the chamber before laying the body out on the altar._   
  
_“Very nice.... such a lovely form....” A older voice hissed._   
  
_“Yes... shall we eat his soul?”_   
  
_“he has power.” The man said in a dead voice._   
  
_“What?” One of the voices hissed._   
  
_“That’s not possible.” Another sounded angry._   
  
_“he freed the others...” The man seemed to be able to speak, willing only parts of the information in his mind to come out._   
  
_“Powers eh... AWAKE BOY!” Magic form all the paintings hit the boy hard waking him up with a start_   
  
_“This man says you have power.”_   
  
_“I do...” The boy looked from one painting to another._   
  
_“We do not believe you.... what does a muggle know of power?”_   
  
_“What’s a muggle?” The boy looked more confused._   
  
_“Silly boy... you are....” A young boy in a painting laughed at him.  “You’re a worthless muggle.  I think our spell that makes that one magical is messing with his mind.” He shook his head.  “Damned, daft, and mental that one is.”_   
  
_“Maybe... maybe....” An elderly voice hissed._   
  
_“Where am I?” The boy looked scared now._   
  
_“You’re about to feed us.” They all smirked as they aimed their wands from their paintings at the boy._   
  
_“NO!” He screamed out as they all yelled a spell.  Their spells hit a barrier the boy was projecting out with his bare hands.  The tattoo on his back now glowing vividly blue as electric blue magic swirled out of it to protect him.  His voice grew deep as his eyes glowed with the same power.  “YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH THIS BOY!” The spells changed and recoiled till each of the paintings was stunned.  Their slave lay knocked out on the floor._   
  
_“Wha...?” The boy woke up then, falling off of the altar.  “I...” He looked around and took off running._   
  


***

  
  
“What the hell was that?” Piers sat up with a start, realizing at once he wasn’t on the steps any more but on a sofa in one of the downstairs rooms.   
  
“You back to us then?” Draco mopped Piers’ forehead with a damp cloth.   
  
“Someone needs our help...”   
  
“Who?” Harry was sitting on the floor near the sofa.   
  
“He... he said he didn’t have a name... but he just escaped these paintings...” He blinked as Harry and Draco both went pale.  “What?”   
  
“Remember I told you about that bastard who killed my parents?”   
  
“Yeah, Tom Riddle.” Piers nodded.   
  
“The paintings where him... from various points in his life.... echoes left to carry one his madness.... you just watched someone best them and get away...” Harry squeezed Piers’ knee.   
  
“But he was injured... naked... and confused...” Piers bit his lip.   
  
“Harry.... with Piers’ memory couldn’t we possibly apperate in?” Draco worried his bottom lip.   
  
“Doubtful.  They’ve probably thought of that and added barriers of some kind.” Harry was thinking about a dozen things at once.   
  
“They thought about me seeing something when I didn’t know I’d see it?” Piers blinked.   
  
“What?” Harry finally came out of his mental strategize session with himself and Tom Riddle’s Memories.   
  
“You didn’t even hear what I asked you.  Did you.” Draco gave a pointed look at Harry.   
  
“No...” Harry blushed.   
  
“Is it possible to use Piers’ memory to apperate in?”   
  
“Maybe.  They’d have warded it from a lot of people entering... but if they’re the only ones who know it’s there then why would they block others apperating?” He nodded more to himself then them.   
  
“Okay....” Piers bit his lip and focused on pushing the images of the place into Harry’s head.   
  
“I...” Harry stopped mid word and looked at Piers.  He could hear and see what Piers was pushing into his and Draco’s mental space.  The newborn wizard was able to telepathically communicate now.  He smiled at Piers and accepted the memory.  “I’ll just nip there quick and back.” Draco nodded.  He’d told Harry to get this hero thing out of his system before the baby was born, or rather by then.  So he hoped he was doing the right thing sending his husband to face not one Voldemort but over half a dozen.   
  
“I love you.” Draco kissed him deeply.   
  
“Love you too.” Harry smiled softly before apperating out of the room.  He appeared inside the jail cell.  Having practiced not making a sound when he apperated he’d gotten rather good at silently apperating.  It’d helped that Kreature had told him how to do it.  He looked out the grate and realized that everyone was still unconscious.  This guy was good, who ever he was.  Harry snuck out quickly and then conjured a robe.  Hoping the naked lad hadn’t gone too far.   
  
“WHO ARE YOU!?” A voice screamed out, scaring Harry have to death.   
  
“Fuck.  I... I’m Harry Potter, I’m here to help.” He looked at the boy from Piers’ vision.  “A friend of mine can see things before they happen.  He saw this and it took me a bit to figure out how to get here...” He blushed horribly.  “Here.” He handed the soft robe to the boy.   
  
“You’re not with....”   
  
“No.  They killed my parents.  I want nothing to do with them.  And if I had the slightest clue how to get ride of them.  I would.” Harry sighed.  “But I can get you away from here.”   
  
“Please....” The voice of the boy broke as he curled up, passing out from the strain of his own new found magic.   
  
“I’ve got you.” He picked the boy up and carried him out the rest of the way.  Stopping to take a look around in various small rooms on his way and then pausing to look at the outside of the place.  He wanted clear memories for when he had to come back and kill them.  No piece of Voldemort would walk this earth when he was done.  Holding the boy close to him he apperated directly outside the house.  [Can’t bring him in like this... he’s not conscious.]   
  
[I understand, St. Mongo’s?] Draco asked back.   
  
[Yeah, take Piers in too, he needs a check up and healed from the fall.]   
  
[Okay, what about the owl?] Draco drew their minds back to the letter from Ms. Pinfeather.   
  
[We’ll have to go see her after.]   
  
[Okay, see you there.] Draco turned to begin explaining what was going on to Piers as Harry quickly apperated right into the middle of St. Mongo’s Hospital, much to many people’s shock.   
  
“Bloody hell, what’s happened?” A mediwitch came running towards Harry.   
  
“He thought he was a muggle, was attacked by dark wizards and a squib.  He preformed defensive spells wandless.”   
  
“Spells?  As in plural?” The woman ran her wand up and down the boy.   
  
“Yeah.  He managed to also incapacitated all eight of the dark wizards and the squib before making it about twenty feet from them and passing out.” He held the boy protectively as the healer attended to him.   
  
“How’d you find him?” She looked up at him in awe.   
  
“The boy who’ll be coming in shortly.  My adoptive son.  He’s precognitive and sensitive to divination.  He saw the attack and I used his memory to apperate to find the boy.”   
  
“My Gods, why’s your, did you say son?”  Harry nodded.  “Why’s he injured?”   
  
“He was on the top of the stairs at our home, mid step when he had his vision.” Harry smiled as Draco apperated in carrying a very confused Piers.  “Ah, glad you two made it, was starting to worry.”   
  
“Is this the boy in question?” The healer motioned for another mediwitch and a mediwizard to come help.   
  
“Yeah, Piers Polkiss is his name.” Harry flashed him a smile.  “Please keep it quiet about how and why he’s injured, yeah?” He leaned in close and asked.   
  
“Of course Mr. Potter.” She nodded.  “Now, what’s this lad’s name, or do you know?”   
  
“He said he has no name.  No memory that is of one.  But there’s this....” He moved the naked boy around in his arms, moving the robe to show her the magical tattoo.   
  
“OH MY GODS!” She shrieked.  Harry blinked as she started firing charms and protections all over the place.   
  
“What’d I do now?” Harry turned to Draco.   
  
“Let me see.” He sighed, juggling a rather amused Piers to take a look at the back of the boy in Harry’s arms.  “Holy fuck no wonder.” He looked at the kid’s back.  “That’s Merlin’s curse mark.  He used it on people he marked with his magic.  ONLY Merlin’s magic can make the symbol.  No one else has ever even been able to magically draw it.” He moved and sat Piers down in a chair finally.   
  
“So they’re freaked out?”   
  
“Freaked out that you just brought in a boy who doesn’t know his own name, who took down eight wizards in one go, who till that moment thought he was a muggle, did wandless magic, and has the curse mark of Merlin himself on his back?  Naw, has to be something else.” Draco gave him a sarcastic look.   
  
“Okay.” He held up his hand, the movement spooking the poor mediwitch.  She looked at him fearfully.  “You’re going to be of help now, yes?” He looked at her, his eyes amber.   
  
“Yes, I’ll be of help now.” She said blandly.   
  
“Good lady.” Harry followed her to the examination room, levitating Piers with his raw magic into the room as well.  “Sorry about not letting Draco carry you.  He’s... well he shouldn’t be lifting anything larger then his meals right now.” He gave Draco a look that said he hadn’t forgotten about that totally.   
  
“It’s okay... the magic feels nice.” Piers was laid down gently on a bed and the second mediwitch began examining him.  Determining he was a simple fall, she began casting healing charms on him and telling him he’d just need a few hours rest.  All this while the two other healers went to work on the unnamed boy.  The lighting in the ward turned to a very dark purple.  Harry’d been here enough to know that meant damaging hex work.  They weren’t sure they should even be working on the boy.   
  
That much was sure by the way that they kept glancing at each other and then looking at Harry.  Asking with just their eyes instead of their voices if they should go a head.  Harry tried to send encouragement into them as best he could.  Not wanting to push too much and push their training clean out of their minds.  He sat back with Piers and Draco and watched.   
  
“Excuse me, you said Draco shouldn’t be carrying things?  Why?” The female healer turned and looked at him.  “He looks to be in good health.” She smiled warmly.  The article about their relationship very clearly wide read.   
  
“I’m pregnant.” Draco shrugged.  “And the equates that to being totally incapable of tying one’s shoes.” He gave a moody glare at Harry.   
  
“I’m sorry, you said...” Her eyes got wide.   
  
“I swear all those in this room under the unbreakable oath of patient privacy that they can not tell a single thing that happens in this room with out my direct and expressed conscious and concise permission that is witnessed by no less then three people to be of my own free will.” Harry quickly rattled off.  He’d learned a long time ago that anything said inside St. Mongo’s was food for the rumor mill.  He’d asked about that when he’d started paying some of their bills and found out there was a binding promise oath written into the wards of the hospital.  He’d memorized it incase he ever needed to be here again.   
  
“Okay....” Draco frowned.   
  
“Not telling anyone about it then, gotcha.” She smiled to them.  “Well, if you’ll take a bed,” She transfigured a table into a nice looking bed.  “I’ll do some prenatal check ups.” She smiled warmly.   
  
“Okay.” Draco shrugged and got onto the new bed.  His back was hurting him just a little.  He lay back and yawned slightly, hoping Harry didn’t notice.   
  
“Okay, this will feel like a tickle.” She waved her wand over Draco slowly.  “I’m testing to see the baby’s health.” She smiled warmly at Draco who grinned.  “Well the baby is doing very well.  Nice and healthy magical signature.” She smiled.   
  
“You can go ahead and say he.” Draco yawned.   
  
“Oh?” She gave a non-committal look.   
  
“The baby is very active magically.  And he’s been expressing his memories.” Draco looked at the healer to gage if that was normal.   
  
“Ah, past lives.  Sometimes a help, sometimes a hindrance.” She nodded.  “We get a few women in here who connect with their children enough to see what the baby sees.   
  
“IS THAT WHAT THAT IS!” Draco exclaimed.  “I thought he was trying to drive me round the bend.” He rubbed his belly gently.  “You’re trying to tell daddy things.” He sighed.  “At least I’m not going nuts.” He gave a soft sigh.   
  
“It’s perfectly normal.  What sort of things are you seeing?” She continued to do small bits of magic checking on the baby.   
  
“Oh, small things.  Harry and myself in our past lives.  And Merlin and a few other things.” He shrugged.   
  
“Ah.” The woman nodded.  “Well I can understand keeping it quiet.” She smiled gently.  “Any idea who he was back then?” She did another charm and smiled.   
  
“Arthur.  We took the family tree back and the only time Harry and I’ve been together was Arthur Pen Dragon.” He shrugged.   
  
“Well at least you don’t have to look too far.  My cousin remembered horses.  We’ve never figured out where she’d lived.” The woman did one last charm.  “Well father and baby are both doing quite well.” She smiled.   
  
“How about him?” Piers looked over at the other guy not sure what the healers’ complex spells and symbols and wand movements were all about.   
  
“He’s got some minor damage from using big magic with out a wand.” She clung to her clip board.   
  
“How long do they think it’ll take for him to wake up?” Harry looked at her seriously.   
  
“The charms say a few days probably....” She looked sadly at him.   
  
“It’s okay...” Harry tried to comfort her more then anything.   
  
“C-can I stay?” Piers felt deeply concerned for the boy.   
  
“I don’t see why not.” The mediwitch smiled at him.   
  
“Well if you and Harry want to stay here, I have to go do some of the shopping for our party.” He smiled softly.   
  
“Why would Harry stay?” Piers blinked, Draco gave him a soft loving smile.   
  
“You want this one or should I?” Draco grinned as Harry huffed slightly.  “He feels responsible because it’s Voldemort.  He’s not going to be happy till he can take out those paintings.” He sighed sadly.   
  
“V-v-voldemort...?” The girl shrieked.   
  
“Calm down please.” Harry whispered.  “That falls under the oath as well.” He said calmly.  She nodded quietly.  “And yes, a weapon that Voldemort left behind was used on this boy.  Eight copies of himself.  But they can only leave their chambers for minutes at a time right now.  I’m going to make sure they’re dead before they can do any harm.” He assured her.   
  
“Okay...” She whimpered out while they watched the healers working on the boy.   
  


***

  
  
“You should speak to the Dragon Lord.” The hag walked into Lucas’ chamber.   
  
“HOLY SHIT!” He jumped again.  He’d been asleep for the day and she’d startled him.   
  
“The boy needs his wand.” She looked at him evenly.   
  
“What.” He blinked, she couldn’t mean he’d been found already.   
  
“Merlin’s body lays dying with out you.” She said as she turned and vanished into the wall.   
  
“Damn it.” He got up and padded naked over to his desk, opening a sealed container and bringing out a ceramic vase.  A reliquary baring the sigil of Merlin upon it’s simple tube shape.  “For king and country.” Lucas sighed.   
  


***

  
  
Draco had taken his key with him and went to his vault.  He’d been more then a little shocked that his personal vault, 309, was very full of gold.  Smiling he took a small bag out of his messenger bag and filled it with gold to take with him and then went to vault 353.  Smiling softly as he opened the door.  He’d grinned like an idiot when he opened it to find many trunks and other boxes left sealed and spelled for him to go through.  He promised himself he’d open the others when he got a chance, but for now he’d only open two.  He went in and found a box from Snape.  Swallowing he put the box into his messenger bag, spelling it down as he did.  He was looking for which one he’d take with him when he spotted something that very much did not belong.   
  
In the corner, in Gryffindor colors, was a large trunk.  Ancient as if it was there from the moment the bank opened.  Draco looked at it and noticed a small note.  Picking it up he looked at it.   
  
_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_   
  
_Please ask the Goblin about this item._   
  
Draco was more confused then ever by the short note.  But he turned and walked back to the door.  Sticking his head out he looked for the Goblin and motioned for him to come there.   
  
“Yes sir?”   
  
“Um, there’s a trunk that says I should ask you about it?” Draco pointed at the trunk.   
  
“Ah yes.  It’s been in our trust for 1000 years.  But there by Leonis Gryffindor and Alucard Slytherin on order by their fathers Godric and Salazar.  It was kept in their family vaults till this vault was put in your name.”   
  
“It’s been sitting in this vault?” Draco blinked.   
  
“No, they have a long standing family vault.  It’s currently getting ready for the estate testing, but we had a note to bring _that_ trunk to your vault when you had a vault.”   
  
“That....” Draco stopped and looked at it.  Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had left HIM something a thousand years before he was born.  Something was off about this.  MAJORLY off.  “Why’d they want me to have it?” He looked at the Goblin.   
  
“The orders on it said to tell you that it is for you and Mr. Harry Potter.  There is a letter that goes with it, only if you did ask about the trunk.” He handed Draco the letter.  “And I’m to help you shrink it to take it with you.” He looked like he was waiting on Draco to tell him to do it.   
  
“Oh, okay, you can go ahead.” The goblin nodded and began the complex bit of magic of shrinking and lightening the millennium old trunk.   
  
“Thanks.” Draco marveled at the little guy’s power.   
  
_Dear Draco,_   
  
_You’ll be there alone this trip.  Harry’s probably sitting at St. Mongo’s watching over Merlin right now.  Course you don’t know that do you.  The boy he rescued is Merlin.  Lucas is going to need you to show him where Merlin is.  He’s got what Merlin needs or the boy will die, and you’re son is going to need Merlin and Piers to keep him safe._   
  
_Now you’re probably wondering how the hell we know such things.  Well that’s because we’ve talked about all this because at our point it was your past we were talking about.  Now it’s your future and our past.  Or our future and your future and.... well you get the picture.  Anyways, Tim told you about the door and what it does.  When you start going through it... you’ll eventually make your way to us._   
  
_Inside the trunk are all the things from Arthur’s time that we’ve saved.  Not to mention some spell books we know you wanted.  You bought a mess of things the last trip that you said we should put into the box.  The goblins told us not to add anything else after the last time....  Something about it already taking twelve of them to move.  But anyways, more in the actual box._   
  
_Trust your gut, love him, and trust him._   
  
_Your dear friends,_   
  
_Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin_   
  
Draco stood there utterly shocked as the tiny box was put into his hand.  He blankly looked at it and thanked the goblin for shrinking it.  He asked if a simple restoring charm would fix it and the goblin told him it would.  He put it and the letter into his messenger bag and headed towards his Dowry Vault.  He knew full well that he should wait till Harry was there with him but he wanted to see it first to make sure there wasn’t something he had to explain to Harry inside.  All too soon they were at vault 289 and Draco was looking upon his wedding cloths, spelled to alter to his size no mater what he changed about himself.   
  
He touched the soft lily-white silk and smiled.  His mother had done this by hand.  He could feel it in the texture of the cloths.  There were also bits of furniture and the antique table he’d loved from the west wing.  A note sat atop three folders and Draco wondered what shock was awaiting him now.   
  
_Dearest Draco,_   
  
_We love you our dear son and we love your husband to be.  This note is to say everything we never have but should have.  We’re proud of you.  You make us extremely happy and we’re more then glad that you’re with someone who makes you happy._   
  
_We’re going back to a tradition that hasn’t been done in generations.  We’re given you three properties that are now yours.  The moment you opened this vault any claim we had on them is gone.  They magically became yours and the wards reset for you and Harry.  The details of the properties and their deeds are in the folders below._   
  
_We love you our little Dragon._   
  
_With all of our love, Mom and Dad_   
  
Draco sat down quickly on an antique chair that matched the table the folders were on.  He opened the first folder to discover he now owned Malfoy Tower in Moscow.  He’d only been a handful of times in his life but he did have fond memories of the clock tower set on the Russian Capital’s square.  The second folder gave him ownership of the Château De Malfoy 4 in the mountains of France.  His eyes got wide as he realized that he now owned his favorite Christmas vacation spot.  He’d an entire year hoping they’d go there for Christmas.  They’d go and then come back for a large party Christmas Eve and then have all day Christmas at the Château.   
  
The third folder contained the deed to the Malfoy family yacht.  It was titled Loyalty and had been his grandfather’s gift to Lucius at his seventeenth birthday party.  He smiled at that and took the folders with him.  Putting them into the massively charmed messenger bag he looked around and then noticed a large white marble cube in the far corner.  He walked up to it and stopped dead in his tracks as he realized what it was.  His parents had given him a deeper magic cube; a cutting of the massive deeper magic under the manor.  Grinning again he walked out and thanked the goblin for his help.  Soon they were out and he was wondering Diagon Alley buying supplies and talking with storeowners about deliveries.   
  
With his shopping done he had Tom take him to a private office so he could use a secure floo network to talk to someone.  A quick toss of magic powder and he was waiting for Lucas to pick up at Hogwarts.   
  
“Yeah?” Lucas yawned.   
  
“I hear you’ve got Merlin’s things.” Draco smiled.   
  
“How did you...?”   
  
“Godric and Salazar. They left me a letter.”   
  
“What?” Lucas was lost now.   
  
“I got into my ‘of age - trust vault’ today.” Draco smiled.  “They left me a letter and a big trunk.” Draco shrugged.   
  
“Great, if it’s not the hag pushing me it’s those two.” He gave a soft sad smile.  “And they’ve been dead for nearly 800 years.” He sighed then.  “Yeah I do, where is he?”   
  
“Harry’s at St. Mongo’s watching over him.  We just saved him from Voldemort’s paintings.”   
  
“WHAT?” Lucas looked taken aback.   
  
“Oh that’s not the half of it.  They thought he was a muggle so when he started doing wandless magic they...”   
  
“Did you just say... wandless....?” Lucas gaped at Draco.   
  
“Yep.  Anyways, I know he shouldn’t have been able to... but it is Merlin and the tattoo on his back helped.”   
  
“Tattoo?”   
  
“Yeah Merlin’s cursing sigil.” Draco took in Lucas’s shocked face.   
  
“I’ll be at the hospital soon, I’ll need an escort... vampires... aren’t welcome in most wizarding establishments.” Lucas sighed.   
  
“Okay.  I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Lucas nodded and closed the floo connection.  Draco stood up and stretched before flooing himself over to the hospital.  He sat down in the waiting room near the floo and the door and hoped he could get Lucas in.  He didn’t have to wait long as soon he stepped out of the fire, wiping his suit off he looked around and was spotted by the healers at the desk quickly.   
  
“Sir, we don’t allow...”   
  
“He’s with me.” Draco stood up.   
  
“Still sir we don’t allow....”   
  
“The boy my mate brought in earlier will die with out him giving him something.  You will not stand in our way and you will not argue.  Because if you let that boy die you’re threatening my child.  And trust me miss, I do NOT have the strength to not tear you limb from limb for threatening my child.” As he spoke his eyes turned brilliant blue.  Rolling her mind and wiping it about his child at the same time.  His voice had been low so no one but her and Lucas had heard him.  The woman nodded weakly and let them through.   
  
“Good job rolling her, I didn’t know sphinxes could do that.” Lucas looked back at the woman as they went down the hall to the lift.   
  
“They can’t.” Draco smirked.   
  
“Ah, the link between you and Harry.” He smiled knowingly.   
  
“Actually that was only a little of that.  Most of that was the baby.” Draco stroked his belly.   
  
“He’s already manifesting magic?” Lucas looked at Draco’s belly.   
  
“Yep.  But you know more about how he was back then.  After all you were Merlin’s lover.” Draco smiled up at Lucas.   
  
“I was his fucking post.  Not his lover.” Lucas corrected.  “I loved him.  He saw me as a means to relieve his desires.” He held the ceramic reliquary to his chest.  And here I am being a good little whore and returning what was never mine.” Lucas looked away then.   
  
“He loved you.” Draco’s voice sounded distant.  “He just didn’t understand how to say it.” Draco hugged Lucas.  They road the lift up to their floor and walked down the hall to their hospital room.  “Ready?”   
  
“No.” Lucas sighed as Draco opened the door.   
  
“Draco... LUCAS?” Harry blinked.   
  
“Hello.” Lucas bowed.  “And you must be Piers.” Lucas smiled at him.  “I’m Duke Lucas Christian Enoch Wolff of the Blood Red Fang of the Clan Lasombra of the House of The Sabbat; the eldest Pure Blood son of the 401st generation of pure bloods born from the union of Cassandra Selena Grey of the Blood Blood Fell of the Clan Lasombra of the House of The Sabbat; and Count Alexander Eli Jon Wolff of the Blood Red Fang of the Clan Lasombra of the House of The Sabbat; Royal envoy to the Drago Court of the Dragon Lords of Green Ember.” Lucas bowed and kissed Piers’ hand.  “And while you all have met the nameless boy, you’ve yet to meet him.  This is Merlin.  Merlin’s new body that is.  He doesn’t remember any of that because of this.” He held up the ceramic jar.  “In here is his mind, his magic, his very essence.  With out it he’s a skilled savant of sorts.” Lucas walked over and held the jar.  “I bring you back to me.” He shattered the ceramic reliquary and marveled at the magic spilling out and soaking into the boy.  The others all watched in fascination, as the boy became a legend.  The room was suddenly bathed in pure white light as the body lifted up off the bed.   
  
“FUCK THAT HURTS!” Merlin sat up as the light vanished instantly.  He blinked and looked around.  “Uther?  Alister?  Jasper?” He blinked.  “Lucas I’m not supposed to be back yet, they’re alive.... Wait...” He looked at them harder this time.  “Their alive again...” Merlin gasped.  “Hot damn it worked.” He gave a goofy grin.   
  
“Yeah.” He handed Merlin his wand.   
  
“GODS YOU’RE A GENIOUS!” He hugged Lucas.  “I’m an utter ass by the way.” He held Lucas close.   
  
“Wha...?” Lucas looked confused.  Merlin was younger and happier then he’d ever been when Lucas had known him.   
  
“I should have told you how much you meant to me.  You weren’t just a bed warmer.  You were my lover.  My only love.” He smiled sadly and kissed Lucas on the nose.  “You’ve got your new Pomme.”   
  
“Yeah.” He gave a soft smile.   
  
“Well I’d like to meet him when I get the chance.  Now... I’m guessing Alister is pregnant with Uther’s child and getting ready to unleash Arthur again.  But... Jasper what are you doing here.  You’re not supposed to come for a long while yet?” He looked at Piers.   
  
“Who’s Jasper?” Piers blinked.   
  
“You are.” Merlin frowned.   
  
“Uh no.  I’m Piers.”   
  
“Ah.  Stupid me.  I forgot you’d all have different names.” He hit his forehead.  “Piers, you were Jasper in my time.  I’m sorry about that.  So what are you two called now?” He looked between Draco and Harry.   
  
“My name is Harry Potter, and this is the love of my life Draco Malfoy.” Harry motioned towards Draco.   
  
“Oh.” Merlin smiled.  “Good gods I’m early.” He looked between them.   
  
“What do you mean by that?” Harry and Lucas frowned together on Harry’s question.   
  
“We’ve actually met before.  Ages ago for me... a while off yet.  I’d forgotten till you introduced yourselves.” He smiled.  “You refer to him as the love of your life for a long long time.” He smiled softly at the pair of them.   
  
“Good.” Harry got up and cuddled with Draco.  “Cuz he’s the first person I’ve ever loved.” He grinned up at Draco who leaned in and kissed him.   
  
“Sweet talker.” Draco kissed him deeply before looking at a smiling Merlin.   
  
“So..... I should probably get checked out shouldn’t I....” Merlin felt a little odd now, realizing he was sitting there naked in the hospital bed.   
  
“Yeah...” Harry went to get the mediwizard.   
  


***

  
  
 After a lengthy explanation about what had happened and various tests it was determined that Merlin was as healthy as could be expected and could head home.  He asked for a simple robe and transfigured it into cloths that looked rather stylish.  The mediwizard had been shocked that after seeing him as a near death kid, that he could do magic to this level.  He left with the others, talking up a storm with Lucas as they followed Harry and the others.   
  
They got about a block from the hospital when Harry realized the very basic problem. They had miles to go and it’d be difficult to take a taxi there.  He was glad it’d been evening when they’d gotten done at the hospital.  Harry solved this by asking Draco to apperate Piers and himself to court yard.  He’d invite the other two and apperate them himself.   
  
“Okay, Lucas, you take my left arm, Merlin you take my right arm.” They held Harry’s arms and he winked at Draco before apperating the two guests with him.  They landed in the spot outside the house that Harry’d charmed to be a decent apperation spot.  The disillusionment charms hiding their sudden appearance.  Harry grinned.  “Okay, look right at the building between numbers 11 and 13.” Harry waited till they were.  “We’re going to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.” Harry grinned as the house unfolded out of it’s warded space for the pair.   
  
“Welcome to our home.” Draco went up and opened the door with his wand.  Inviting the others in he handed his jacket to Kreature and told him to expect two more people for super, one of whom was a vampire.  Kreature nodded and took their coats.  He soon popped out of the room to get things set up.   
  
“It amazes me how those lovely elves have become so vital to wizard life.” Merlin looked after Kreature’s spot of disapperation.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“Oh we only had a hundred of them at Camelot.” He smiled.  “The normal every day wizard couldn’t afford the contracts with the elves back then.  How you lot do it now is simply amazing.  I think we’d have had Camelot a LOT longer if we’d been able to keep the elves there.   Because the elves are as symbiotic of wizards as we are with them.  We keep each other’s species going.” Merlin shrugged as he looked at the house. He was amazed at how far magic and muggles had gone in the thousand years that he’d gone.   
  
[Oh, honey I stopped in at my vaults...] Draco sent to Harry.   
  
[Yeah?] Harry was guiding Lucas and Merlin around the house.   
  
[There was a box in there from Snape... I’m going to open it in our room.] Draco made his excuses and left everyone going to their room.   
  
[Who’s Snape?] Piers thought at Harry alone.   
  
[His godfather.  He died last year saving both of us.] He sighed.   
  
[Oh.] Piers sent a mental hug to Draco and butted out of the conversation.   
  
[Thanks.  I’ll let you know what’s inside.]   
  
Draco sat down on their bed and pulled out the small black rectangle out of his messenger bag.  He tapped it with his wand and watched it resize into a full sized small chest.  He picked up the small note on the outside and sat back on the bed to read it.   
  
_Dearest Draco,_   
  
_I know now that I won’t be there to see you through your manhood.  The mad man I’m tied too will have seen to that at one point or another.  I want to tell you how proud I am of you and that I hope you know that I loved you like the son I never had.  I had originally gave this box for your vault, but I changed what was in it, adding to it when I realized I wouldn’t be there to speak to you.  My dear boy, I hope by now you’ve found the lover you needed and gotten over the fight I encouraged with Potter._   
  
_I hated his father, but his mother was a dear friend of mine.  And I swore to keep him alive.  I just couldn’t see past my own problems with his father.  When I’m not faced with him I can admit that.  I can trust you not to tell him that.  I worry about many things in and about the future. But I know that I don’t have to worry about what kind of man you’ll be.  You’ve shown me that you’ll be a gentle man who loves strong and who will be a good man.  I know that with all my heart and all my soul._   
  
_I love you my godson._   
  
_Severus._   
  
Draco looked down at the page and wiped away the tears that he’d only vaguely realized he’d produced.  He pulled a pillow from Harry’s side of the bed and curled up around it.  He smiled softy and re-read the letter.  Missing Severus and wishing he’d gotten the chance to say good bye to his godfather.  Finally wiping away his tears he opened the box and found three compartments inside.  The center contained two bottles of a VERY old wine but while that brought a smile to Draco’s face, it was the smaller compartment on the right that shocked him.  There were vials of memories bottled and labeled in Severus’ slanting script.  Draco realized he had massive amounts of Severus’ life now in magically protected media.   
  
He opened the third compartment and realized it was a potions’ master’s advanced guide to rare potions as well as the more common placed things.  It also had a series of hand written pages.  All of Snape’s secret recipes and guides for all the potions he invented along with a second letter.  Draco opened it and gasped.   
  
_Dear Draco,_   
  
_I’m sure by now I’m gone, so rather then leave my final will in the hand of lawyers and wizards I’ve never trusted.  I have a will drafted in the second part of this letter.  I have a mini will with the ministry that tells them to leave my things in my vault and a similar order with the goblins of Gringots.  Nearly all of it belongs to you._   
  
_Some of it went to pay out debts, but as the book details I hold the patients on 46,721 different potions and herbal compounds.  All those patients are worded to go to my heir, which I’ve set as you.  I saw it when Black set up Potter as his heir.  I decided he couldn’t be wrong about that idea so I set it up that you now inherit all that was mine._   
  
_-Severus._   
  
Draco dropped the letter and starred off into space.  He’d have to call the family lawyer and get things set up as well as planning a trip after the first of the year to examine the total contents of his vaults.  He sat there lost in thought till sometime later when an elf came up to tell him supper was ready and waiting on him.  He mumbled he’d be down soon and went down to the first supper with Merlin.   
  
He thought about everything that was going on and wondered, not for the first time that day, if he should talk to Harry about a press conference.  They really needed to get things out there and under control or it could bite them later on.  He was sure of it.  As he was walking down the stairs he decided he’d talk to Harry about it tonight.  He smiled as he looked at so many people together.  He smiled and looked at what Harry was reading over it was the invitations to their New Years part.  Picking one up he read it.   
  
_Dear friends, family, and loved ones,_   
  
_We’re inviting you to come to our home this year for New Years Eve.  If everyone would please meet at Kings Cross Station in London we will have those who don’t know the address bused in.  Those of you who do know the location, we ask that you take the bus or floo in.  Because we’ve recently made renovations so apperation wouldn’t work._   
  
_December 31 st at 7pm through till January 1st about noon or better is how long the party will be going on.  And rest assured we have enough rooms to take care of everyone.  You don’t have to bring anything, the house elves assure us they’ve got everything taken care of.  Just come ready to have a good time with our family and yours.  Hope to see you then._   
  
“Brilliant.” Draco smiled.  “I’ll probably call some people and have a limo waiting for our group.” Harry nodded and smiled.   
  
“Good idea.” Harry smiled.  [The box?] He sent his mental hug.   
  
[Lots of memories.... Oh, we need to hold a press conference soon.  About our baby, the wedding, Merlin, Piers, the deathly hallows, our teaching posts, and what ever else I’m forgetting.]   
  
[Probably stuff about the magical creatures that exist now thanks to me, and what ever we learn in our meeting with the head of the DKR?  But, you think that’s wise?] Harry bit his lip.  [I didn’t exactly control myself last time.]   
  
[Well I have a plan for that.] Draco smiled warmly.   
  
[Oh?]   
  
[Yep.  I’ll draft up a contract before hand.  Any topics they get CLOSE to that’s on my not acceptable list will be flagged, and we’ll talk about the things that are on the approved list.  I’m going to take care that this time, this press conference doesn’t blow up in our faces.] Draco snuggled his lover from across the room as he came in to sit next to Harry.   
  
[I trust you love.  I just hope everything works out.] Harry bit his lip.   
  
[Oh it will.  Did Lucas bring the stone with him?] Draco asked as he buttered some bread.   
  
[Hadn’t asked.] He looked at Lucas.   
  
“You two are getting very good at that.” Lucas smiled sipping a bit from his flask.   
  
“Draco was wondering if you were done with the stone.” Harry shot Draco a side ways look.   
  
“Oh right.” He dropped it into Harry’s hand.  “I finished alright.  He got to say his good byes.” Lucas smiled fondly.   
  
“I’m glad it could help.” He smiled softly at his friend.  “At least he got the chance.  I’m hoping to study this now.” Harry held up the ring.   
  
“What’s that?” Merlin looked at him, he’d been charming the water goblet into different substances stopping on crystal as he looked at them.   
  
“It’s a Deathly Hallow.  It’s called the Resurrection Stone.  It lets you bring back people from the dead for as long as you can concentrate on it.  I’m curious about it’s magical principals.” He watched Merlin’s reaction.   
  
“My dear boy, I don’t know what a Deathly Hallow is.  But that isn’t the resurrection stone.  It can’t be.  Or else it’s the latest version.  The true resurrection stone is about the size of this table and buried under stone hinge.” Merlin looked confused.   
  
“What do you mean?” Draco frowned.   
  
“It’s a massive stone used in resurrecting magical beings.  The principals of which became part of magical paintings.”   
  
“Really?” Harry blinked as he sipped his evening tea.  “But I thought that was used through charms on the paint....”   
  
“Oh it is.  But the charms are derived from the stone’s magic.” Merlin smiled.   
  
“So that’s where they came from.  I’d been wondering.” Harry scratched his chin.   
  
“Anyways we have a press conference to plan.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Aw, and here I thought I could get away with letting you plan the whole thing.” Harry smirked. “OW!” He rubbed the back of his head.  “What was that for?”   
  
“For being an ass.” Draco smirked.  “And if you keep it up I’ll spank that too.”   
  


***

How Harry had found time to write and talk with Ms. Pinfeather between everything was beyond Draco, but the three of them found themselves walking through the ministry following the little map and instructions she’d sent.  They went to the room of doors and walked through the one she’d indicated before finding themselves in a hallway and walking down a set of stairs till they were deep underground.  Harry could feel the layers and miles of dirt between himself and the surface.  It felt both sufficating and comforting all in one marvelous go.  But they walked down the stairs till they spotted a ghost with a scar standing in the hall.   
  
“You must be Alexander?”   
  
“Yes, and since you can see me I’m assuming you’re Mr. Potter?” Harry nodded.  “This way please.” He opened the door and they followed into Ms. Pinfeather’s office.  She was sitting in her chair yelling into a connection line that ran her voice through to another office.   
  
“I don’t bloody well care if you think you’re close I’m saying you stop your fucking poking around with it till I tell you otherwise.” She paused with a finger held up to the group.  “Who am I?  You want to know who I am?  I’m the woman who can do this.” She pointed at the ceiling and the chamber above her shook hard, they could hear the screams over the line before she stopped.  “Now you stop fucking around with shit you don’t understand right this fucking minute or I’m coming down there and I’m going to SHOW you what I can do in person.” She hung up.   
  
“Everything okay?” Harry blinked.   
  
“Oh it’s those idiots in the DoM, they’re up there fiddling with trying to find a way to catch one of your Aquatic Seresh, and they’ve sent another 30 dead wizards down here just today.  I’ve just managed to put them to work, I don’t want to deal with more dead people today.” She sighed.   
  
“Dead people?”   
  
“Yeah, the DKR office deals with the unseen dead.  The people who die but don’t come back as ghosts and don’t fully cross over.  They just get kind of stuck as unseen spirits that only we Dragon Kin can see.  We help them and make sure everything is taken care of.  Crossing over the ones who can be or need to be crossed over, and putting the rest of them to work where they can do the most work.  I have most of the DoM people up there going over the notes to tell me how stupid they’re being about this problem.” She sighed.  “Tea?” She tapped her cup and watched it fill.   
  
“Not right now.” Harry smiled softly.   
  
“Sokay, I don’t blame you.  You’ve had to deal with a LOT of stupid here.” She sighed.   
  
“You know about that?” He blushed a little.   
  
“Well it’s in your file.” She held up a very thick folder.  “Effectively we keep tabs on the major goings on of the lives of Dragon Kin so we can keep on top of issues.  With you, you’ve been a major player long before now, and we’ve had to keep an eye on you to make sure between the mad men with wands and the morons who also had wands that you didn’t get murdered.” She sat back.  “You did pretty good on that front with out our help.  Granted when Albis sent squibs to keep an eye on you, we send the unseen to keep an eye on everyone.” She stretched.   
  
“Did Fudge know about you?” Harry frowned.   
  
“Oh gods no.  Nice enough bloke, but completely mental that one.  Almost as much as Dolores.  She’s a right nutter that one.  I swear she has dirt on someone, that’s the only reason she’s still employed here I think.” She sighed.  “No, I don’t report to the ministry at all.  I only report to one person.”   
  
“Who’s that?”   
  
“Well to you.” She smiled.  “You’re my boss.  I’m just here till either you or I find a replacement when I get old enough to retire.  Till then I’m the guardian of this little slice of the stupid pie.” She grinned.  “Alexander’s been the right hand ghost to every head of the DKR since it’s founding ages ago.  We’ve been responsible for hiding our people and keeping things out of the news.” She held up a paper.  “Though I can already see that that’s not going to be your style.” She smiled.   
  
“I don’t like secrets.” He said plainly.   
  
“Fair enough.  Shift in policy it is.” She nodded.  “What do you need?”   
  
“Uh... You called me.” He pointed out.   
  
“Yes, to let you know that our offices are at your disposal, as are our resources, me, the ghosts, the whole lot of it.” She held out her arms.  “Effectively you’re the boss, you make policy, and I try my best to enforce it.  When the stupid people upstairs don’t get in my way.” She sighed.   
  
“I want the list of Lycan’s who have underwent the binding and I want to prevent it from happening to anyone else.”   
  
“Yes.” She nodded, and picked up a folder and handed it to him.  “I contacted, I believe his name is Percy... I had him send the rec forms in to get that paper work started.” She smiled.  “Not that he had the faintes clue who I was.  But I’m used to that.” She shrugged.  “But yeah that’s all the living lycans we have records for on the planet who have been bound by wizarding magic.”   
  
“On the... Planet?” Harry frowned.   
  
“Yep.  We’re the jurisdiction for this area, but some of the bound wolves have moved out of the UK and we wanted to make sure we knew where they all where so when you wanted to track them down and fix the problem that you’d know where to find them.” She nodded.   
  
“I think I like you.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Thank you.” She smiled.  “I also have coffee.” She offered him an empty cup.   
  
“Oh now you’ve made a friend for life.” Harry shook his head as Draco took the cup and she filled it with coffee.   
  
“I find nothing releaves stress like taking a few hundred pound bags of coffee beans into a room and using my wand to crush them all to fine powder.” She smiled as Draco sipped the coffee.   
  
“Your work?” He indicated the coffee.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Nice.  You can taste the magic in it.”   
  
“Gives it the added kick.” She smiled.  “But yeah.” She looked back at Harry. “Anything else you want?” She smiled.   
  
“Actually yeah...”   
  


***

  
  
Draco was true to his word.  He contacted his and Harry’s favorite writers for the Daily Prophet.  They then set down guidelines about the exclusive interview.  The do’s and don’ts of what Draco would and would not allow.  By the time they were done it’d taken nearly all the time they had left before the party.  It was now December 30th and they were on their way out of the house.  They were leaving Merlin and Piers to go over things to get ready for their time at Hogwarts.   
  
The floo trip to the Leaky Cauldron was relatively uneventful.  Draco felt slightly more motion sickness then normal but chalked it up to the pregnancy.  He sighed to himself about that.  If it wasn’t the mediwitch at St. Mongo’s sending him dietary plans, his own mother was sending him baby tips by owl every day.  The last one suggesting how he might handle the sexuality of his child by selecting color schemes of his unborn child’s toys.  He squeezed Harry’s arm and headed out to face the world.  That he could at least tell to fuck off when it got to be too much.   
  
The long walk down Diagon Alley was full of happy smiles and big waves from people Draco was sure he’d never met before.  Everyone in the wizarding world seemed to be happy for them now.  It’d taken all this time to get the message across.  But Harry’d picked him.  And that made him the only person who could make Harry happy. The decrease in hate mail to himself and marriage proposals to Harry had given rise to constant in flowing mail about how happy everyone was about them.  Just that afternoon they’d received at least 400 owls wishing them a happy New Year.  And only about seven were addressed solely to only one of them.   
  
Draco smiled and waved and cuddled his Harry.  Happier then he’d been all week.  He kissed Harry just before they got to the Daily Prophet office at the very end of Diagon Alley.  Harry smiled and held Draco and tried to just reassure him that it was really all okay for them.  He could feel Draco’s nerves and wondered how he could be more nervous then himself.   
  
“We’ll do fine, yeah?” Harry bit his lip, playing up his own nerves.   
  
“Sure we will.  You’ve got me.” Draco smiled confidently.   
  
“Good.  Gods I’m the luckiest sod on the planet for having you with me.” Harry kissed Draco again as they opened the doors and went inside.   
  
“Thanks.” Draco smiled.  He could feel the surge of confidence growing inside him.  He could do this.  He knew that.   
  
“Hello!” A man about 25 came out of an office wearing what in wizarding circles probably came off as tacky as acid green did to muggles.  He was wearing a decent blue suit that seemed rather casual rather then formal.  His dark blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and a quill was stuck behind his ear.  “Glad you two could make it today.  Last minute shoppers are a nightmare out there.” He smiled.  “I’m Daniel Forshin.  I’ll be your interviewer for today.” He shook their hands.   
  
“Well I’m Harry Potter, and this is my lovely fiancée, Draco Malfoy.” Harry shook the man’s hands   
  
“Fiancée you say.” Daniel smiled as he motioned for them to sit down in what had probably been his office till it’d been transfigured to a relaxed casual interview room.   
  
“Yep.” Draco held up the promise ring he wore.  “We’re planning the ceremony for the week after we graduate Hogwarts.” He smiled and kissed Harry, noting out of the corner of his eye that the man wasn’t using a quick quill.  “That’s so rare...” He motioned towards the man’s handwriting.   
  
“Chalk it up to being a muggle born.  I don’t trust things that add their own slant to what you say.” Daniel smiled and made short hand notes here and there.  “So I notice this is the first interview you’ve given since the one at Hogwarts about your relationship... may I ask why?”   
  
“Well in all honesty, after Rita... I’ve not trusted any of the media very much.” Harry sighed.  “Draco convinced me we could do this and so here we are.” Harry smiled warmly.   
  
“And it’s a pleasure to have you here.” Daniel smiled.  “So I gather there’s more news then just an impending wedding next summer?” Daniel looked at the list of thing he wasn’t allowed to ask.   
  
“Very much so.” Draco smiled happily.  “I’d like to announce that as of this moment I’m currently about a week pregnant.” He smiled at the shocked look on Daniel’s face.   
  
“Pregnant?” Daniel squeaked out.   
  
“Yep.” Harry rubbed Draco’s belly.  “We’re expecting our son in September.  Which rather works out well for us.” Draco nodded.   
  
“Oh, why’s the timing a factor?” Daniel was captivated as he wrote.   
  
“Well the fact that we’re both working next year and our jobs start really about the first of August.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Oh, now you’re really piling on the news worthy material.  Not only are you getting married, in what’s probably going to be a media bidding war for details about later, but you’re also going to give birth to a baby boy.  But beyond that you’ve both got jobs starting next year?  The readers are going to die wondering what you two are doing.” He asked with out asking as he looked at them.   
  
“Well, they don’t have to wait.  I’ll be taking over the post of Potions’ Master and Head of Slytherin house for Hoarse Slughorn at the end of term.  The wonderful man is preparing to retire and I’ve been asked to take the post when he leaves.  Not that I, in any way think I can ever replace Professor Slughorn or even Professor Snape.  They are both one of a kind.” Draco gave a soft smile.   
  
“Really?  Wow.  I’d heard people talking about your test scores in Potions before.” Daniel wrote some notes.   
  
“Really?” Draco was taken aback.   
  
“Yeah, right after that last interview you two gave.  People were coming out of the woodwork to give information on you Draco.  Granted we couldn’t publish a great deal of it.  Not till we send you a document to check the facts.  Gone are the days of Rita Skeeter where you publish what ever the hell you fancy to think at a time.” Daniel smiled.  “In fact if you want to see the file, I can make it available to you when we’re done here.” Daniel made a note.   
  
“Sure.” Draco smiled warmly, mentally thinking up tortures for those who might have said unfavorable things about him.   
  
“While your husband-to-be will be teaching at Hogwarts next year, what will you be doing Harry?  Going on to become an Auror?” He smiled hopefully.   
  
“I’d given it some thought.  But not yet.  Maybe later when I feel more capable.  Just because I faced Voldemort and a Basilisk, doesn’t mean I know everything there is to know about catching dark wizards.  I do have a fair bit of knowledge on protecting yourself and others from things that could hurt them.  So I’m going to apply that for a while.  I’ve taken the post of Defense against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts starting next year.  I’ll also be Head of Gryffendor house next year depending on two factors.” He smiled warmly.   
  
“Oh, what factors?”   
  
“Well mainly on whether or not Professor McGonagall remains Headmistress or returns to be the Transfiguring teacher.  And honestly, I can’t think of anyone better for either position.  I don’t envy her choice on the mater.  Not in the slightest.  But she’s got a very sharp mind and a kind heart.  She’ll make the right choice, no mater what it might be.” Harry smiled warmly.  “But I’m excited at the prospect of teaching again.” He smiled.   
  
“Again?” Daniel blinked at that one.   
  
“Yeah, my fifth year I taught a class on defensive magic.  Back then Dolores Umbridge got herself appointed head nutcase of insanity.” Harry gave a bitter laugh.   
  
“I take it you’re not a fan of her....?” Daniel frowned; he’d not been briefed about this.  Draco shrugged, he’d not known about this either.   
  
“Well... I’ll be able to answer that properly when my hand fully heals I suppose.” Harry held up his hand.   
  
“What do you mean?” Daniel looked at it confused.   
  
“Oh, sorry, my fault.  I hide it behind a self invented concealing charm.” Harry ended the charm and heard the startled shock in both men’s voices.   
  
“What is that?!” Daniel asked while Draco yelled.   
  
“See what no one knows, outside the people who watched me go through it.  Is that Ms. Umbridge lost her mind the summer before my fifth year at Hogwarts.  She has admitted to, and not been charged or even reprimanded for, setting two Dementors on my muggle cousin and me.  I of course produced the patronus charm to save him and myself.  She used this to try to get me expelled from Hogwarts.  I don’t blame Fudge in any of that by the way.” Harry pointed out.   
  
“I may not care for some of what he did, but the man saved my life more then once.  And I would like to think that if he’d have known that she had actually done it that he wouldn’t have kept her on.  But we didn’t know she’d done it till after the school year.  The first real class she gave me detention for saying Voldemort was back.  That night she gave me a cursed quill and forced me to write the statement ‘I must not tell lies’ which then was carved into my hand by the curse.  Three years later I’ve just taken to wearing a concealing charm over it so people aren’t freaked out by it.”   
  
“My gods, couldn’t something have been done....?” Daniel looked utterly shocked and dismayed.   
  
“Maybe, if I’d been allowed to heal it or even seek healing for it with in the first few months.  But after a year of it, the spell damage is all but permanent.  The wonderful fokes up at St. Mongo’s and Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts have been treating it and it’s actually not as bad as it was.  It used to go in about a quarter of an inch in.  Now it’s only a bad scar.” He gave a soft smile.  “But yeah... that woman was deranged.” He shook his head.  “That’s why Scrimjaw and I didn’t get on.  He wouldn’t listen to me that she’d gone off her rocker.  He just wanted me to be a poster boy.” He sighed.  “I blame myself for not trying harder to get my message across.” He sighed heavily.   
  
“You blame yourself?” Daniel looked utterly beside himself with disbelieve.   
  
“Yeah.  See everyone thinks that I just enjoy the attention and go looking for it.  But honestly I’d have loved to have been a no body all this time.  But I also look at all the damage that was caused because I knew something and couldn’t do anything about it.  If I could have got her the treatment she needed or even just sacked, she’d not have been there to help Voldemort by torturing muggle borns last year.” He sighed.   
  
“She what.” Daniel deadpanned.   
  
“Yeah, I...  and I can’t believe I’m about to tell you this.  Because no one on the face of the earth but the other two who were with me, know about this.  But I broke into the Ministry of Magic, impersonated a death eater, and set a group of muggle borns loose.”   
  
“That was you?!” Daniel gasped.   
  
“Yeah... I was really just cleaning up two mistakes at once.” Harry sighed.  “You see we found out why Voldemort wasn’t dying when he’d been beaten.  The bastard had turned his murders into powerful dark magic relics to keep a part of his soul in.” Harry looked down at the table.  “I think someday I’ll forgive myself for this bit...” He sighed again and kept looking down.  “I had a piece of his soul in my hand.  I didn’t know what it was so I threw it in the bin.  A person, whom shall remain nameless because in the end he helped me find it... stole the object and then gave it to Umbridge.  She... in her mentally weakened state already, was possessed by Voldemort.  So she’s not entirely responsible for her actions for most of the year till after that point.  Because I took the item off of her at the raid on the ministry and my dear friend Ronald Weasley is the one who killed the object.”   
  
“Oh, someone else was able to....” Daniel gave a hand motion of not knowing what word to use.   
  
“Oh yeah.  Ron didn’t just kill off a seventh of Voldemort’s soul.  He also saved my life.  I stupidly jumped into a lake with all my cloths on in the middle of winter to get a goblin made weapon at the bottom of the lake.  Only... I can’t swim.” Harry blushed bright red.  “Gods if Ron hadn’t come along... I’d be dead.  I owe him my life.” Draco mentally made a note to snog Ron’s lips off for that.  “Then in an act of utter strength of will and character he killed the object and moved us one step closer to killing the bastard.” Harry smiled.   
  
“You know sometime if you could ever talk about it... that year would probably shed a lot of light to a lot of people.” Daniel knew he was hedging dangerously close to talking opening about that year.   
  
“Maybe someday.  I owe so many people for that year.  Most of whom have never once asked for credit for what they did.  But at least a dozen people saved my life that year.  Hermione and Ron kept me sane, saved my life, and kept me going.  Then there’s Dobby who died saving my life.  So many people.  Hell I think the two people I owe the most to are Narcissia Malfoy and Neville Longbottom.” Harry grinned.   
  
“Oh?” Daniel looked interested.   
  
“You see Voldemort did kill me.  I crossed over and got to talk to people on the other side.  I found out a lot of things.  I also found out that I had to die because I was one of Voldemort's horcuxes.” Daniel’s eyes shot open at that word.  “But because of the way he’d made me one... and the way he used my blood to bring himself back in my fourth year... he turned himself into a Horcrux for me.  He brought me back from the dead.  But gods, if Narcissia hasn’t told him I was dead when she noticed me breathing, he’d have killed me forever.  That woman risked her own neck to protect our world and me.  Then when we got up to the castle Neville stood up to Voldemort and cut off that damn snake’s head.  The last Horcrux killed, I was able to finally end his terror in the great hall.” Harry sighed heavily.   
  
“That’s amazing....” Daniel’s jaw fell open.   
  
“Yeah... it’s a complex web of things that most people just don’t know happened.  But then this year’s had it’s complexities as well.  I mean, I turned out to be a Dragon Lord.  I found my soul mate, who I’d though was my mortal enemy till this year.” He smiled at Draco.  “Then he got pregnant... and then there’s what we did with Piers.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Piers?” Daniel blinked.   
  
“Piers Polkiss.  He’s an ex-muggle.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Ex.... ex-muggle.....?” Daniel’s eyebrows furrowed together.   
  
“Yep.  Draco and I bled together into him to spark his own capacity for magic.  Since we’re both deeper magic creatures we were able to make Piers a Wizard.”   
  
“Hang on... you’re both deeper magic creatures?” Daniel looked at the pair of them.   
  
“It’s a long story, but I’m a Sphinx.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Good lord, no wonder you two are a perfect match.” Daniel smiled a great grin.   
  
“Thank you.” Draco smirked back.  “And yeah, it’s got a few interesting bits to it.  Like for starters there’s the work we did with Piers to prove now that we can reverse what causes Squibs.  Every squib child will be able, with in the next five to ten years, become a witch or wizard.  Not to mention the adult squibs.  I’ve never found it fair that by a fluke of genetics they were unable to use magic they were born to.” Draco gave a very determined look.  “But beyond that, is my work with Cedric Diggory.”   
  
“Um... correct me if I’m wrong... but Cedric Diggory is dead....”   
  
“Oh, no he’s not..  Not anymore at any rate.” Draco smirked as Daniel’s jaw fell open again.  “I’m capable of ectomancy, which is when a spirit is summoned back and wants to be alive again... I can restore life.  It’s complex and draining.  And not something I want to do on a daily basis.  But... he’s back alive and living with his father during the break.  He’ll be returning for his last year at Hogwarts this coming year.”   
  
“Amazing.  Simply amazing.  It’s almost like a fairy tale about the Deathly Hallows.” Daniel smiled.   
  
“Oh those are quite real.” Harry blinked at Daniel bringing them up.   
  
“Say... what?” Daniel gaped at him.   
  
“Yeah, they’re very real.  The three brothers, are descendants of Godric and Salazar.  Antioch Peverell invented the death stick, and his descendants became the Gaunt family which gave rise to Tom Riddle, better known as Voldemort.  Cadmus Peverell invented the resurrection stone.  He died of a broken heart and never married or had children.  Then my ancestor, Ignotus Peverell invented the first invisible cloak.  And from it all the other cloaks have been made.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“But... if, as you say the Peverell brothers... did invent the deathly hallows... and you’re a descendant of Ignotus... you’d have some idea where the deathly hallows are right now?” Daniel smirked.   
  
“Oh yeah.” He nodded.  “The death stick was stolen from Gregorovich some time ago, before Grindlevald came to power.  Then Dumbledore talked him down and took the wand from him. Then Draco here beat Dumbledore in a duel on top of the Astronomy Tower before Snape killed him.  And like I’ve said last year, that was totally planned to keep Draco alive.  Because Voldemort stupidly didn’t understand that wands are conscious beings. They know our magical fields better then we do.  We loose at a simple duel we loose the ability to EVER beat that person again.  Well Draco lost to me the week I killed Voldemort so the death stick became mine.  And then Voldemort tried to use it on me... and it killed him.  Our spells rebounding worse that time because of it.  But the wand was hidden after that till now.  I’ve decided to study it and to start sharing wand lore with goblins and elves.  Because the only way we can have peace with them.  Proper peace, is if we are as sharing as they are.” He gave a meaningful look.  “But as for the wand’s powers... the rumors are true.”   
  
“Now that’s just the death stick. That bloody stone was the harder one to find.  Dumbledore found it in the Gaunt family home where Tom Riddle had hid it after murdering his birth father and his family, and then framing his uncle Morfin Gaunt for the murders.  The ring was a Horcrux and that’s what caused Dumbledore to be slowly dying all of my sixth year.” Harry sighed deeply.  “But the stone was put into a ring... however the legends about it are partway true.  You’ve seen the Prior Incantatum spell preformed?”   
  
“Only a couple times.” Daniel nodded.   
  
“Well it resurrects the person as a stronger version of that but only the person who brings them back can see them.  It only lasts as long as your concentration as well.  I’d lost it last year but found it again this year.  It’s currently in my private home along with the wand.” Harry smiled.   
  
“And Ignotus’ creation?” Daniel was captivated.   
  
“Oh that’s in my bedroom right now.  It’s been handed down from father to son for generations in the family.  It still works and is only penetrable by three spells that I’ve found so far.” Harry smiled at the awe struck look on Daniel’s face.  “And I intend to have each photographed and documented for the history books, and my findings of the testing of them to be published as well.  Their old family heirlooms but they’re a part of wizarding history.  I want to share that knowledge.” Harry smiled warmly.   
  
“Wow.” Daniel just sat there awe struck.   
  
“Yeah, it was a dumbstruck moment for me when I realized what they were myself.” Harry grinned.  “But good gods this year has held even MORE surprises for me.” He grinned.   
  
“Good lord, what else has happened?” Daniel looked utterly perplexed.   
  
“Well our baby ... is going to receive training not only from the staff at Hogwarts when he’s old enough.” Harry smiled.  “But Merlin’s reincarnated form has come along to retrain our son in this life time.” Daniel’s jaw fell open yet again.   
  
“M-merlin?  THE Merlin?” He gasped.   
  
“Yep.  He’s back.. and about 17-19 right now.” Harry nodded as he looked at Draco.  “He’ll be training Arthur again once he’s old enough.” He smiled and rubbed Draco’s belly.   
  
“A-arthur?” Daniel blinked and struggled to form words.   
  
‘Arthur Pen Dragon.  We’ve had him again.” Draco smiled.  “Last time we were his parents, Uther and Alister.  Now we’re Harry and Draco... but Arthur’s just the same.” He smiled.  “The little one’s been poking magic out once in a while too.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Oh?” Daniel started writing furiously fast.   
  
“Yeah.  He’s only about 5 days old...and doing healthy I might add... but he’s capable of forming a thought.  And he’s acted out when he disagreed with something going on around me.  He... well the term is... rolled... a nurse at St. Mongo’s into allowing me to take a Vampire in to heal Merlin.  I’ve never been able to do that before... and to have it just happen was ... different.” Draco shrugged.   
  
“My gods... you two live interesting lives.” Daniel gaped at them.   
  
“Do we?” Harry blinked.  “I guess you’re right... I’ve never actually stopped to think about it....” He shrugged.  “I guess when you’re caught up in all of it... it just seems more natural...”   
  
“Well I think I have everything for my article... and then some... You two feel up to a round of photos for the article?” Draco and Harry nodded together.   
  
“Oh you don’t actually have everything for your article yet.” Harry smiled as they posed for the pictures.   
  
“Oh?” Daniel frowned.   
  
“Nope, there’s the matter that as the Dragon Lord of this area, I’m in charge of the Drago Court of the Green Ember, meaning I help make the laws that the wizards are supposed to follow.  And as soon as I graduate from Hogwarts we’re holding a public meeting to discuss a few things.” Harry smiled for the pictures with Draco.   
  
“Oh?” Daniel swallowed hard, writing as they talked.   
  
“Yeah, there’s the horror show of what the ministry is doing to the lycan community.  They can control their animal naturally, they don’t need to be bound by magic.  And doing so actually is what makes the transformation so harmful, and then they go and have to drink poison in the form of the wolfsbane potion to retain their human mind, or some part of it. It shortens their life spands and damages their magic.  I’m moving to put an end to all of that, and to have a series of tutors set up to train every lycan wizard and witch in the world how to deal with the change and to come to terms with who they are.  They’re not beasts.  They’re people who happen to have been tied to the deeper wild magic then other people.  I don’t think they should be segregated or forced into life long pain and terror because of ignorate fear of their lives.” Harry shook his head as they moved to another pose. “So I’ll be contacting all of them from this country world wide so they know that this is open to them.  I know the USA has different policies and I’ll be talking to the other Dragon Lords to see what works in their areas.” Harry nodded.   
  
“Interesting.  Does this have anything to do with your friendship with Remius Lupin?” Daniel looked up.   
  
“Remuis Lupin and his wife Tonks, and don’t ever print her birth name, it’s Tonks Lupin, she’d come back from the grave and kill us all if you printed her birth name, they were some of the best people I’ve ever met.  I’m the god father to their son who’s being raised by his grandmother right now.  In fact...” Harry looked at Draco.  “I was supposed to offer him a place with us.  But with us living at the castle....”   
  
“We’ll talk with his grandmother.” Draco smiled.   
  
“So that’s a second child for you?” Daniel smiled.   
  
“Well third actually.” Harry smiled as he snuggled Draco.  “Piers is our adopted son because of the magic that made him.  And then Arthur is our second child, but first born.  If we do take in Teddy, it’ll put him as the second child I suppose.”   
  
“Birth order math is alway thrown out the window when you have blended families.” Draco smiled as he kissed Harry.   
  
“True.” Harry smiled.   
  
“You said there was a couple things you were going to address?” Daniel looked at his notes.   
  
“Other then the lycan issues, yes.  I can announce now that Dragon Kin are real.” Daniel sat down hard.  “And that I’ve been in contact with the department head of the Department for Dragon Kin Relations, which is a hidden part of the ministry and we’re going to end the secrecy about our half dragon kin and bring the knowledge that we’re real into the light.  We wont expose the names of anyone who’s half dragon, and we’ll have protections put in place to guard our rights.  But it’s a hard thing to tell a group of people that are hiding to stay hidden and in the broom closet because of old fears, when I’m living such a public life.  So I’m going to offer them the same rights and protections afforded any other witch or wizard.” Harry smiled.  “If and when they want to come out to whom they wish to, is their buisness, and I will do what I can to protect them.” Harry nodded.  “But between that and the construction that’s going to be going on in Diagon Alley soon enough, this is going to be a busy year of change for our people.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Yes, I do remember you said there was something you wanted to talk about in reguards to the alley?” Daniel pulled out the list of topics.   
  
“Yes, I almost forgot.  Wizard Tech would like to announce that it’s solved the problem of mobile communication and is now selling, at a reasonable price, shell phones.” He held up his from his pocket.  “With it you can call any other shell phone owner, or any floo network fire place that’s hooked up.” He smiled as he held it out to Daniel to look at it.  “The team that worked this out are bloody brilliant.  I wanted them to get all the credit.  I had an idea and they went after it full tilt and made it happen.  I’m so glad we got them all to work with us.” He smiled.  “The team are the true talent.” He took his shell back.  “Those will be on sale with in the week.  And you’ll probably see ads coming in the prophet soon enough.”   
  
“You are just full of news tonight.” Daniel smiled.   
  
“I’m just glad most of it’s good news.” Harry sighed.  “I do have to report that the numbers of dead from the Aquatic Seresh attacks has grown larger then I’m comfortable with.  I’m attempting to figure out a way to fix that.” He leaned against Draco.  “Dragon Lords create a series of magical beigns when they’re born.  Those creatures stay asleep until after the Dragon Lord who created them reaches adulthood and comes into his or her heritage.  The Aquatic Seresh are my fault.  I didn’t know about them existing till the day the papers got information about them.  All of that was gathered first hand when they attacked me, and I sent everything I knew about them, through my friends, to every major wizarding paper in the world, because as I feared they were able to spread using the apperation curents to move from country to country.” Harry sat down.  “I think I might have found a way to safe guard people.  But I’m going to need to test it.  And while I’m testing it I do ask that everyone in the effected areas attempt to hold off on any apperation.  Once I have a way of protecting us all from it, I’m freely sharing it with every country on the planet.  I don’t want to hear about a single wizard or witch who died after I find a way to fix this when they didn’t have to die.” Harry wiped at his eye.   
  
“Wow.” Daniel sat there looking at Harry.   
  
“Told you it was worth the price for the exlusive.” Harry smirked.   
  
“I just... Wow.” Daniel sat there for the longest time. “Anything else?”   
  
“Oh yeah.  I want to talk about the good races my magic made.” Harry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note0 - Wows, Piers has a power. AND PROOF THAT PIERS IS NOT THE KING! -sighs- You know how many of you wrote in anger that I’d made Piers the king when I hadn’t? I was like... points for getting that it’s Draco and Harry’s offspring, but... um... NO!
> 
> Note1 - I figured out how the hag knows everything. She reads... but she reads the books before their finished. She’s already got a copy of this whole story, and the next few books in the series. -smirks- So she knows EVERYTHING that’s going to happen.
> 
> Note2 - Okay if you haven’t figured out by now, Draco’s carrying King Arthur’s reincarnated soul in his belly in his unborn child. The reason Eric and the others kind of are shocked is because NORMALLY two males wouldn’t be able to reproduce. But male dragons can get pregnant, as can male sphinxes. It’s a kind of back up system if their female mate can’t carry the children to term or lay the eggs. In this case, they combine to get Draco preggers.
> 
> Note3 - Okay is none of you know where this is from, then you REALLY need to read. This poem, which was altered to say “the line that was broken” instead of “be blade that was broken”, by Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien for his book The Lord of the Rings. I felt it was fitting for this story so I borrowed and changed a bit of it.
> 
> Note4 - Château de Malfoy is the Château that is found in the “Line in the sand” Series. Yep. Tristram’s home and all those paintings exist in this world too. So if you’ve read the LitS series then you’ll understand what the Château is like.


	38. New Years and a News Report

Draco stood at the sink, he’d woken up before dawn that morning to start preparing.  Mentally berating himself for waiting till the day of the party to actually start.  He pointed his wand at the radio and an easygoing rhythm began to play.  Smiling he took his wand and put his hair up.  Using his wand as a giant pin he set about washing some dishes.  Using it as practice for wandless magic as much as just doing something to keep his mind occupied.  He smirked over at the house elves who had been bound and drugged so he could have a little fun in the kitchen.  The music set the pace as he began to wash the dishes, using his magic instead of a cloth.   
  
He was so busy swaying to the gentle beat that he didn’t hear anyone come down.  It wasn’t till he felt his wand pulled out of his hair that he realized someone else was there.  Strong hands wrapped around him from behind.  He’d thrown his hands up in surprise at the wand being pulled but the arms let him know he was safe.  He smiled to himself and continued to sway with the music.  Letting it flow through the pair of them now.   
  
“I love your long hair.” Harry’s voice ghosted over the back of his neck.   
  
“Good.” Draco smiled.  He’d been letting it grow out more for Harry then any thing.   
  
“Gods you smell nice.” Harry leaned in close and scented the back of his neck.  Moaning Draco arched back into the touch, still swaying with the beat.   
  
“Glad you noticed.  It’s the scent you got me for Christmas...” Draco tilted his head letting Harry lick down the column of his neck.   
  
“I like the way you move...” Draco whimpered as Harry’s arm took his hand in his and took them to Draco’s chest.  Holding him close he danced Draco backwards away from the sink.   
  
“You’re not so bad yourself...” Draco moaned breathlessly.   
  
“You kidding, I suck at dancing...”   
  
“I don’t know... I think you just need the right... partner...” Draco turned then and looked Harry in the eye.  All his doubt, all his worry, washing away with a simple look of those emerald eyes.  He smiled softly.  “And I think I’m the right one.” He moved in close and planted a kiss on Harry’s lips while wandlessly turning the music up.  They pair of them began to dance around the room in a mock tango.  The music leading them as it grew in beat.   
  
“Gods.... yes...” Harry leaned in and captured Draco’s lips again.   
  
“yeah...” Draco smiled softly, resting his forehead against Harry’s.  “I think I could get used to this.”   
  
“And here I didn’t think you’d be that domestic.”   
  
“Oh... this isn’t domestic. This is me being hormonal, enjoy the upswing Potter.  Enjoy it while it lasts.” Draco kissed Harry as if he’d drown with out the air from his lungs.   
  
“Holy fuck....” Harry panted when they finally parted.   
  
“Okay.” Draco pounced on top of him against the large table.   
  


***

  
  
The elves woke up with a start, they were all sitting still while TWO masters were in the kitchen reading the paper.  They scrambled to get things going.  How would they ever live down the shame of SLEEPING on the job.  Silently hoping that none of them would be sacked, Kreature was the only one to notice that Draco was now wearing Harry’s trousers and Harry Draco’s.  He smiled softly and directed the kitchen staff quickly, making sure breakfast was done as quick as magic would allow.   
  


***

  
  
Draco had decided to stay and greet the people who flooed in while Harry went and got the people at Kings Cross.  Waiting on Platform 9 ¾ , he watched people coming and going.  He held his guest list that he’d charmed to tell him when everyone arrived either at the station or at the house.  Shockingly the Malfoys were the first to arrive.  It was the Victor and Percy who were the last.  Once everyone was gathered together Harry escorted them out to the limo waiting for them.   
  
“Very nice.” Lucius smiled at Harry, his look still as styled as what Harry had done to him.  He smiled warmly at Arthur who kept gapping at him.   
  
“Okay everyone we’re almost there.” They got out of the car at Grimmauld place and waited across the street in the expanded disillusionment space.  Harry turned to face everyone.  "Please look directly between numbers 11 and 13.  We are going to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.” The house slowly worked itself out of the hidden space, revealing itself to all the guests.  “Draco and I invite you and welcome you to our home.”  He never got tired of people’s shocked face when they watched the house uncrumple into existance.   
  


***

  
  


♪♫ _“The bitch of living” plays in the background_ ♪♫

  
  
“Okay ladies, refreshments are in the kitchen for you or you can go into the front room and get some refreshments there.  Men, your cloths are to be put in here.” Harry opened up the large front closet.  “I’ll be conducting this party with the lot of us utterly naked.” Several of the men blushing horribly as they undressed in front of each other.   
  
Fred and George simply shucked their robes smirking at everyone as they’d opted to not bother wearing anything under their traditional wizarding robes.  Lucius eyed them up and down and licked his lips.  Both noticeably swallowed and Arthur cleared his throat.   
  
“Yes Arthur?” Lucius turned towards Arthur.   
  
“Lucius, a word?” Arthur directed him up to the second floor.   
  
“How can I help you Arthur?” Lucius said in a pleasant voice.  He’d anticipated some kind of fight today.   
  
“While I’m not sure why you’re.... oh my gods....” Arthur noticed the cock harness on Lucius’ ample crotch.  “You’re... you’re in his harem?” Arthur bit back his voice.   
  
“Yeah.” Lucius smiled.  “And might I say, for picking your.... delicious body... Harry’s got some good taste.”   
  
“Wha...?” Arthur seemed shocked.   
  


♪♫ _“Sweet Sacrifice” plays in the background_ ♪♫

  
  
“You have a lovely ass.” Lucius smiled and then kissed Arthur on the lips.  Smirking to himself that he should have done this ages ago.  Lucius may have had the upper hand with kissing Arthur first but that quickly vanished.  Arthur’d wanted to taste Lucius since their days at Hogwarts.  This just gave him the right.  He quickly turned the tables on Lucius.   
  
“Going to enjoy this...” Arthur said in a huskier voice then he’d ever used as he pinned Lucius to the wall behind him and began to devour the mouth.   
  
‘Good gods....’ Lucius managed to think before all thought was driving out of his mind by the force of Arthur’s lips on his. The he opened his mouth in a gasp and a very warm tongue entered his mouth.  Lucius’ eyes flew open only to look right into Arthur’s rather blue eyes.  His resolve melted away as he gave himself willingly to Arthur.   
  
“That’s it Lucius.... that’s it...” Arthur said as he kissed and licked his way up to Lucius’ jaw to his ear lobe.  “Just give over to the pleasure....” He smiled warmly into Lucius’ neck.  “Then I won’t stand in the way of you and my boys.” He said into Lucius’ hyper sexed brain.  He didn’t care anymore.  He just wanted to get those sinful lips on more urgent flesh.   
  
“yes....” Lucius hissed as Arthur bit his ear and tugged. “yes... anything... yes... gods yes....” He babbled out.   
  
“Good to hear.” Arthur used his wand to open a door next to them and went in, smirking to himself as three sizes of vibrators and a few jars of lube lay on the bedside table.  He figured Harry stalked up for the party.  He picked up Lucius and carried him in to the bed.  “It’ll be like your wedding night all over again... loosing yourself in pleasure.... and ending a bitter fight between staying conscious and passing out in glorious rapture.” Arthur kissed Lucius that time with a fiery passion of a lover not an enemy.   
  
“Gods yes...” Lucius smiled, focusing on what Arthur was saying and wondering absently why they’d not done this years ago.  He moaned as Arthur began to finger lube into his already loosened hole.  Narcissia had insisted that he ride in their train car utterly naked sitting on a large vibrator.  All the way in from their vacation spot on a magical train.  He’d felt exposed but was glad, now his hole was open and ready for what ever was to come.   
  
“Hold your legs.” Lucius complied moaning as more fingers went into his even wider open hole.  “Ah... good, already relaxed.” Arthur kissed Lucius’ on his taunt balls and then moved up to capture his cock in a blow job as he slide three fingers deeply into Lucius’ hole.   
  


♪♫ _“Follow Me” plays in the background_ ♪♫

  
  
Lucius was a writhing mess of horny need by the time Arthur pulled back form his blow job.  He smiled warmly at Lucius and grasped his cock, lubing it up for what was to come.  Then as he approached Lucius again he grasped Lucius’ weeping prick and used it as a handle to hold him close.  Penetrating Lucius slowly as he looked into his eyes.  Both admitting, if only in their eyes, that they wanted this.  Wanted, needed, accepted.... loved... this act.  By the time their kiss to end all kisses began Arthur was fully seated in Lucius’ warm ass.  Slowly rocking his hips while he snogged his lover.   
  
While they were slowly making love the Twins were mingling with the scores of naked wizards in the house.  Their first stop had taken them to where Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Narcissia were teaching several men how to acurately eat a woman out.  The twins had taken a turn and much to the blissed out expressions on all four women’s faces, they were quite good at it.  Nimble tongues used to fast talking, could be put to so many pleasant tasks when applied propperly.  Since then they’d wandered through the house stopping here and there.  They walked into the downstairs library to fine Piers sucking on an disembodied cock in mid air.  They both blinked and sat down to watch the odd show.   
  
“Hello boys.” Merlin walked up naked behind them and put a hand on each boy’s shoulders.   
  
“Hi... I’m.. Fred... and you’re hot....” Fred’s jaw fell open.  George looked at him for a moment and realized it seemed to be the same effect that Veela used to give them.   
  
“Fred.” Merlin gave a soft and warm smile.   “And you are?”   
  
“George....” He panted looking into Merlin’s dark eyes.   
  
“I’m Merlin.” He smiled as his hands went down to tweak nipples.   
  
“Naw, you’re putting us on.” Fred smiled and then moaned as his nipple was played with.   
  
“Oh... I’d never put you on like that... If I was to put you on... I’d put you on my cock.” He leaned in close and sucked on Fred’s ear.   
  
“Okay.” Fred simply nodded.   
  
“Well I must say it’s easier to go about that now a days.  In my day I’d have had to spend a month figuring out if you meant that.” Merlin clamped his lips on Fred’s mouth, his fingers till playing with George’s chest.   
  
“Can I get some of that....” George whimpered in pleasure.   
  
“Of course.” He nearly sucked the air out of George’s lungs as they made out.   
  
“Holy fuck...” Both twins moaned as they sat back, both utterly naked and utterly hard as hell.   
  
“George, could you please milk some cum from Piers while I put your brother on?” George nodded and instantly launched himself at Piers, not stopping till he had Piers’ rampant cock in his throat.   
  
“FUCK!” Piers cried out around the cock in mid air he was sucking.   
  
“Now... about putting you on.” Merlin snapped his fingers and Fred shuddered, his ass instantly lubed all the way up.  Merlin sat down and lubed his cock up before motioning for Fred to sit on his cock.  Fred jumped at the chance and quickly was sitting on Merlin’s cock.  Moaning as he took it balls deep he began to bounce up and down, blushing as he watched George’s ass flex across the room as he blew Piers.   
  
“Oh gods...” Fred bucked as Merlin’s cock hit his prostate.  It was like someone was pouring pure magic through his ass into his insides.   
  
“Don’t worry... never killed anyone with my cock.” Merlin spun Fred around on his cock and latched onto his lips.  “Though I’ve come damn close.” Merlin smirked as he made out with Fred.  Fred made needy whimpers in the back of his throat as his ass was speared on Merlin’s big cock.   
  


♪♫ _“I’m alright” plays in the background_ ♪♫

  
  
While the twins were engaged in their labors of the libido, their father was picking up the pace with Lucius.  He’d turned Lucius onto his side and held on for dear life to one of Lucius’ long legs as he fucked the man, while jerking him off at the same time.   
  
“YES ARTHUR THERE!” Lucius panted, his prostate under siege from Arthur’s large Weasley cock.  Lucius whimpered and moaned as he tried to meet the thrusts of his lover.   
  
“Gods.... so tight....” Arthur moaned and smiled.   
  
“Don’t... usually... receive...” Lucius blushed bright pink.   
  
“You should... you look so... fucking hot....” Arthur began kissing Lucius again, his hand not missing a beat as he fucked Lucius’ prostate.   
  
“thanks...” Lucius still blushed and spoke after their kiss pulled apart.   
  
“No need, been wanting that since I saw you the day I was sorted.” Arthur grinned.  “Just glad I got the chance.” He sped up his thrusts.  Not caring about his own strain or the pain in his knees.  All Arthur Weasley was focused on was making Lucius feel good.   
  
“OH FUCK!” Lucius clamped down on Arthur’s cock.  He felt his orgasm hit and hit hard.  His whole body wracked with the pure bliss of releasing his cum with a big thick cock up his tight hole.   
  
“Oh LUCIUS!” Arthur screamed out as he emptied his bloated balls into Lucius’ hole.  Arthur collapsed onto Lucius and smiled warmly, cuddling him in the afterglow of their sex.   
  
“thanks.” Lucius turned over and kissed Arthur gently.   
  
“I think I’m going to like making love to you.” Arthur smiled warmly as he held Lucius.   
  


♪♫ _“She’s unusually unusual” plays in the background_ ♪♫

  
  
Merlin made the chair he was in totally recline and proceeded to spin Fred around and around on his cock.  Marveling at the way Fred’s eyes had rolled up in utter pleasure.  His body being taken to the brink of all he could handle.  Merlin stopped him facing out to the room and grinned at the spot his dick vanished into Fred’s tight ass.   
  
Fred opened his eyes to notice that George was now sitting on Piers’ wet cock.  Moaning loudly as his eyes locked onto that of his twin.  Both utterly at a loss for words as they road cocks.  Fred wondered briefly at the cocks appearing and disappearing around Piers once he’d sucked them off.   
  
“It’s a lovely charm... wall of cocks... I’ll have to teach it to you.” Merlin pulled him back so he could play with Fred’s nipples as he sped up his hip thrusts.  Merlin’s senses telling him that George and Fred were close.  He began to mentally speed up Piers’ thrusts to match their timing.  He wanted the twins to cum as one being.  Magnifying their mystical bond with his powers so their orgasms would not only mirror but reflex and refract from one to the other building till both would be nearly lost in the orgasmic bliss of it.   
  
“OH GODS!” Both twins screamed out that they were cumming as they shot their load across the room hitting each other square in the chest.  Their minds screaming in utter bliss, their bodies still writhed and moaned.  They felt lost at sea on an ocean of pleasure.  Unsure about anything in the world, except that they were both there; their minds and souls reaching out to hold one another.  Merlin and Piers both shot off in their very receptive twin and then carried the mewing boys to each other letting them curl up on the bed Merlin conjured for them.  Merlin swatted Piers on the ass.   
  
“Time we had a big cock in that hole of yours today boy.” Merlin smiled as he spelled a blanket over the twins to keep them warm while they slept off the utter bliss.   
  


♪♫ _“All the things you said / Running through my head ” plays in the background_ ♪♫

  
  
Once out in the hall they spotted Ron being plowed into the wall, Victor’s big cock buried in him while Percy was beside him being fucked like a rag doll by Charlie.  The four of them making out and alternating between whom they were kissing.  For Ron it was a dream come true.  Back in their fourth year he’d have bent over for Victor if he’d said he was into boys.  Now here he was, naked in front of his friends and family, utterly naked with a famous wizard’s cock up his ass.  He blushed at Percy’s lecherous smirk and smiled shyly back.   
  
Ron moaned as Victor raked his large cock head across his needy prostate.  Silently deciding he was a major bottom.   Though he couldn’t wait to get back to school so he could fuck the Creevy boys again.  His mind drifting to so many things as he lay against the wall taking his brother’s boyfriend’s cock.   
  


♪♫ _“Hold me when I’m here” plays in the background_ ♪♫

  
  
Merlin walked past them, giving the fucking boys’ asses a quick swat as he moved to the next room.  He smiled again as he spotted Harry with his legs spread and wrapped around Bill’s hips as he fucked Harry on the sofa in the living room.  Harry’s large cock being sucked on by Lee Jordan.  Flour Weasley was sitting on Harry’s face as he worked his magic in her hot box, she was shuddering holding onto her husband’s hand as she shivered with power.  Merlin marveled at the boy for being able to get most of a Dragon cock down his throat.  Smirking to himself to try the boy at least once over the course of the party Merlin gave Piers to Mr. Jordan and asked him to take care of, he walked towards the door.   
  
“Oh and he’s not had many cocks up his ass... so be gentle?”   
  
“Of course I will be...” He smiled and began making out tenderly with Piers believing that the boy should be worshiped slowly so he enjoyed it more.  Merlin smiled and walked down to the kitchen to see who else had arrived.   
  


♪♫ _“Girl all the bad guys want” plays in the background_ ♪♫

  
  
Merlin walked into the kitchen to see a boy in Ravenclaw robes Trust against the wall while Draco plowed in and out of him wantonly.   Cedric’s face firmly between Draco’s ass cheeks eating out the lovely boy.   
  
“And who’ve we got here?” Merlin leaned in close to look the handsome boy in the face.   
  
“R-roger... Da-davies...” Roger moaned out as he was literally fucked against the wall.   
  
“Roger Davies.  What a lovely name.” Merlin smiled as he moved damn hair out of the boy’s face.  “I’m Merlin.  I think I’m going to like being around here....” He licked his lips suggestively.   
  
“Oh... OH FUCK!” He moaned as he creamed in his pants, panting as he squeezed Draco’s cock.   
  
“YES!” He yelled out as he emptied his balls into Roger.  Cedric just grinned, as he kept eating Draco’s ass, not really caring that he’d not cum yet.    
  


***

  
  
“So, are we expecting anyone else?” Merlin calmly sipped his tea as Cedric bounced up and down on his hard prick.   
  
“I think Lucas was supposed to turn up, but I don’t expect him till later.  And Ans said that he’d not be coming.” Draco ticked off names on his hands.  “Something about he had a guest and didn’t feel like sharing.” Draco smirked.  “Eric’s...” Draco’s smirk got wider.  “Well let’s put it this way... Eric’s indisposed....” Draco gave a wicked smirk before picking up his own coffee.   
  
“Ah.  It is a full moon isn’t it.” Merlin sped up Cedric’s bouncing.   
  
“Well he’s also got a guest at the castle... a live in boyfriend... and student.” Draco smiled warmly.  “Though I think he goes to great lengths to hide the fact he’s actually with Killian.” Draco shook his head.   
  
“Ah, from what Harry’s told me of the state of the court... Eric is probably assuming that Killian will leave him when his training’s complete.”   
  
“Wha...?” Draco frowned.  Roger sipped his own tea and listened intently.   
  
“Well, The Primmly’s train pack leaders.  If Killian is Eric’s student... then Killian is fated to be the leader of his pack.  Killian can’t just come out and say he likes beta’ing for Eric... it’d destroy the pack.  The problem is, Killian might have fallen in love with Eric along the way from what you and Harry have told me about what happens in the halls and in the classes with him.” Merlin gave a heavy sigh.  “Wizarding and lycan communities have changed very little since I’ve been dead.” Merlin sighed.  “When Killian turned 17 he’ll be given the choice.  Return to his pack, and become the leader of that pack.... having all the freedom he’s probably grown up wanting.... Or...” Merlin sipped his drink.   
  
“Or?” Roger finally spoke up.   
  
“Or he can stay with Eric.  Remain his beta for life.  Never be allowed to be with anyone else.  And probably have to watch as Eric takes other lovers to train.” Merlin looked the two boys in the eyes as he slowly fucked Cedric’s tight ass.  “Which would you choose, the love of your life who probably can’t ever let you top him?  Or the shot at a lover or lovers who will let you top and maybe even let you bottom?” He stopped focusing on them as he pulled Cedric back and licked his neck.   “Good gods you have a sinful ass.” He spanked Cedric while fucking him.   
  
“OH YEAH!” Cedric grinned.  “Glad you noticed!” Cedric smirked as he rode Merlin.   
  
“Tough question.” Ginny sat there sipping her apple cider.  “Personally I think I’d go for the power and try to find love agian.  I mean it’s not like they’re soul mates like Draco and Harry are.” She gestured.   
  
“You and he so had a thing didn’t you.” Draco turned to her.   
  
“Maybe.” Ginny smiled.   
  
“If you’re willing to share I don’t have a problem if you guys keep seeing each other.” Draco shrugged as he turned back to the conversation at hand.   
  
“Really?” She frowned.   
  
“Harry’s bisexual.  I’m not.  I like guys.  Just guys.  Do I know how to please a woman, sure.  I know how to do things that’ll make your eyes roll back into your sockets and beg me to own you.  But that’s more a necesity for a pure blood boy because we know we’re going to have to find a girl and get her knocked up.” He gestured down at himself.  “ _This_ so wasn’t in my plans.” He smiled.   
  
“But you’re happy?”   
  
“Yeah.” Draco smiled.   
  
“See I’m not sure I could have a kid this early in life.  I want kids, big families are a thing for me.  But... Not till I know what I’m doing with my life, you know?”   
  
“Yeah, I get it.  I’m kind of glad this happened when we are all in a good place for everything.” He smiled.   
  
“Good.” Ginny smiled as she kissed his cheek.  “But don’t think that gets you out of proving that little boast sometime with you and me and Harry.” She smiled before turning back to the others at the table.  “What do you think he’ll pick?” She looked at Merlin.   
  
“I honestly don’t know.  It all comes down to his heart and the moment I suppose.”   
  
“See this is the sort of thing we ought to be learning about werewolves and the like.” Roger sat his cup down.  Still not accustomed to being naked with others around.   
  
“I can see what you mean.” Draco nodded.  “It’s totally opposite with the vampires.  Lucas and Toby share their bodies with each other and everyone they choose to.  Both of them equal, the only restriction is that Toby’s not allowed clothing, ever, and he’s not to let anyone drink his blood but Lucas.” Roger nodded before sipping his tea again.   
  
“And with you two.” He motioned towards Draco implying him and Harry.   
  
“Well that’s more out of preservation of my own health then anything.” Draco smirked.  “He’s a Dragon... or part dragon at least... and right now while he’s young... he’ll stay horny for 97 hours.  Which means... with out the lot of you around, I’d be getting screwed or getting TOO screw a hell of a lot.  But my body would eventually get hurt from the strain.  So while I’m jealous as hell about the fact he’s upstairs getting plowed, I’m...”   
  
“Tolerating it.” Merlin supplied as he smiled warmly at Draco.   
  
“Yeah.” Draco sighed into his coffee.   
  
“It still bothers you huh?” Ginny rubbed his shoulder.   
  
“Absolutely.  Not that I like to admit it at all.” He sighed.   
  
“Alister had the same problem.” Merlin sped up fucking Cedric again, trying to make the boy shoot off before him.   
  
“How’d he handle it?” Draco sighed.  “Cuz there are days I’m ready to hex people’s nuts off for touching Harry.” He gave a shaky smile, trying to lessen the blow of what he’d said.   
  
“Well you could always ask him yourself.” Merlin arched up one last time causing Cedric to scream his orgasm, hitting the fire in the fire place from where he was sitting.  Moaning like a wanton whore he kept riding Merlin’s fuck stick.   
  


♪♫ _“Calma y sangue freddo” plays in the background_ ♪♫

  
  
“What do you mean, like the door at Hogwarts?” Merlin’s eyes lit up.   
  
“Not as of yet.... but I can teach you to... talk to the past inside you...” Merlin looked Draco up and down as if sizing him up for something.   
  
“Talk... to the past inside me?” Draco looked at him curiously.   
  
“Who’s Alister?” Roger looked confused.   
  
“My past life when I lived in Merlin’s time.” Draco didn’t break eye contact with Merlin.   
  
“Alister was the father of Arthur Pen Dragon.  Lover to the Dragon Lord Uther Pen Dragon.” Roger’s mouth fell open.   
  
“How can I talk to him if I don’t use the door?” Draco asked directly this time.   
  
“A similar spell... to the one Harry used to find you.” Merlin smiled deeply.  Draco frowned.  “Oh, he instinctively used a spell to induce a dream state so that you two would know that you were soul mates.  He didn’t know who he’d find.” Merlin smiled.  “But he lucked out and got you.”   
  
“The dream...” Draco remembered back to the summer months.  When he’d had the dream.  About being in a cave... about being found by Harry.... it was a spell.  His mind clicked and he looked at Merlin.  “Show me.”  Merlin nodded and a page of parchment materialized in his hand.   
  
“Read this and you’ll go into the dream state again, but this time you’ll meet Alister.”  Merlin watched as Draco looked over the spell.   
  
“And I’ll wake up when?” He asked not lifting his eyes from the parchment.   
  
“As soon as you know what you need to know.” Merlin could see a lot of the Malfoy training in Draco’s questions.  Mentally thanking them for training their heirs to be able to handle just about anything that was thrown at them.   
  
“Okay.” Draco nodded.  [Harry.] Draco sent his lover a mental hug.   
  
[What’s up babe?] Harry pulled them into their mental world.  The pair of them sitting in the court yard of Hogwarts alone.   
  
[Merlin’s given me a spell... he’s kind of hinting that I should try it now...] Draco bit his lip.   
  
[What’s it do?]   
  
[It puts me back in the cave you found me in.] Draco let that sink in.   
  
[Oh about that... I....]Harry blushed.   
  
[It’s okay.  I can understand why you didn’t think it was important.] Draco smiled before he held his lover.  [But this isn’t for that... it’s for me to find my past to understand a few things.] He left that open for Harry to think about.   
  
[Going to ask your past life how he handled me aren’t you.] Harry didn’t have to ask, he just knew in his gut this was about him and Draco’s problems with his open sexual needs.   
  
[I love you.  Nothing changes that.  I’m just hoping I can cope better.  Or else this is going to drive me nuts.] Draco gave Harry another kiss mentally before telling him what room he’d be in sleeping this spell of.   
  
[I love you too.] Harry held onto Draco till he pulled out of the link long enough to get the spell and make his good byes.  He quickly apperated directly to his and Harry’s bedroom and curled up on the bed.   
  
“A time for everything, and everything to it’s place.  Let me find what I’ve displaced.  In my soul lays the answer, guide me to it, to me.” _Draco drifted off to sleep almost instantly his mind taking him to a castle.  He smiled at the familiarity of it._   
  
_“I only saw this place in Merlin and Uther’s mind....” Alister was sitting on a window seat looking out into the outside world._   
  
_“Where are we?” Draco felt he should know it._   
  
_“Camelot.” Alister turned and smiled at Draco.  “You’d know it better as Diagon Alley in your time...” Draco’s eyes got huge._   
  
_“Diagon alley... is ... CAMELOT?!” Draco’s jaw fell open._   
  
_“Yep.  We made a wizarding community inside it... and that alley has wards on it to prevent the muggles from finding it.  When the castle eventually fell, the alley survived as did the magical side of the castle.  Hiding itself from the muggles and magicals alike waiting for us to get reborn to have Arthur again.” Alister patted the seat next to him._   
  
_“So you... know I’m...”_   
  
_“With child?  Yes.” Alister smiled.  “In this place... I’m allowed to know what’s going on.” He smiled warmly before looking out the window again._   
  
_“How’d you handle... him.” Draco let it hang in the air for a bit._   
  
_“Uther...” Alister smiled at him, turning his attention on Draco.  “Uther... was a handful.  Especially in a time when wizards weren’t all that accepting of men who slept with more then his wife.  Let alone had males he slept with.” He smirked.  “But I did find a peace in the storm of his sexual desire.” He looked Draco in the eyes._   
  
_“What was it?” Draco was biting his lip hoping he could do this._   
  
_“Who did he find in the cave?” Alister smiled warmly._   
  
_“Me.”_   
  
_“And that makes you?”_   
  
_“His?”_   
  
_“His what?”_   
  
_“His soul mate I guess.”_   
  
_“You guess?” Alister quirked an eyebrow up.  “It does make you his soul mate.  The ONLY person on the entire earth who he’s comfortable and happy with.  The others simply dampen his sexual energy so that he doesn’t kill you with it.  But his heart belongs to you.” Alister smiled.  “I won’t lie and say I instantly got the meaning of that either.” He smirked.  “But I did before I died.  I knew with out a doubt he would take others to bed, even after I died.  But I would be the only one he ever called lover or wife.” Alister held up his ring on his hand.  “They may have his flesh, I have his soul.  Even now, after all these centuries.  We have each other....” Alister smiled._   
  
_“Yeah.” Draco sat back against the stones of the sitting room.  “I just have to remember that I suppose...” Draco looked at Alister._   
  
_“Trust me.... it does get easier.  And just wait till his magic settles.” Alister smirked._   
  
_“Settles?” Draco raised an eyebrow._   
  
_“Right now he’s got a kind of hero complex right?” Alister smirked as Draco nodded._   
  
_“He’ll get very rational when his magic finally settles.  But that doesn’t happen till sometime between the age of 60 and 385... so you might have a bit of a wait.” Alister smirked bigger._   
  
_“Oh fuck that.  I’ve already told him.  He has till the baby’s born to get it out of his system.  After that if I have nail his wings to the floor I will.” Draco smirked back._   
  
_“Now I’d never thought of that....” Alister smirked._   
  


***

  
  
[There you come...] Harry’s voice was soft and near.  Draco slowly flitted back to the waking world, realizing Harry was holding him close.  Inwardly he smiled.   
  
[When’d you come up here?] Draco tried not to let his satisfaction show.   
  
[I came through the door a few seconds after you cast the spell.] Harry held him close.  [You scared the hell out of me... I couldn’t feel you anymore....] Harry’s voice shook with utter fear.  Draco felt... confused at why he felt happy and sad about that at the same time.  [Don’t do that again!] Harry cried as he held Draco close.   
  
[I won’t.] He held Harry close.  [I know what I needed to know.] He smiled warmly as he nuzzled his lover.  [And ... um... how long have I been out?] Draco looked at the darker windows.   
  
[Well... I think the spell was cast about 1... ish... and I’d say it’s about 4 or 5 now.....] Harry tried to hedge around the question.   
  
“Tempus.” Draco pointed at the air, silver markings created a runic symbol digital readout for Draco.  “It is 7:15.  I’ve been asleep roughly 6 hours... why weren’t you telling me?” Draco narrowed his eyes.   
  
“No Reason....” Harry shrugged.   
  
“First thing I do when I become teacher is replace that damn hat... cuz either it’s faulty or the other Gryffendors have ruined your ability to lie.” Draco crossed his arms over his naked chest.   
  
“Fine... I didn’t want you to worry.”   
  
“Worry about what Potter.” Draco’s voice dripping with venom.   
  
“About the fact you did magic that hit you... and the baby... and sent you into a dream that lasted six hours... and I couldn’t feel you... I thought you were dead... so for the last six hours... I’ve had to check your life signs like a damn muggle.......” Harry put his hands at his side.   
  
“Good gods... why didn’t you just say that.” What ever witty come back he was about to say lost on his lips as Draco glomped him back in the bed and began making out with him.   
  


***

  
  
Harry and Draco came down stairs both looking thoroughly shagged when they met Hermione who hugged the pair of them.   
  
“Sorry to run, Ron and I have to meet my parents...” She explained as she and the both of them went down the stairs to find Ron dressing slowly.   
  
“Hate to shag and run...” Ron blushed a bit.   
  
“No problem, heading to Hermione’s parents?” Draco blinked at Ron.   
  
“Yeah, our first new years as a couple... she wants to spend the actual new years part with her fokes.” Ron shrugged.   
  
“You two are dating?” Draco’s jaw dropped down.   
  
“Just cuz a bloke likes cock doesn’t mean he’s... totally off a girl’s fanny.” Ron blushed clear to his ears.   
  
“Well thank you for that LOVELY image Ron.” Draco twitched.  “I shan’t ever be the same again....” His voice coming eerily close to Luna Lovegood’s.   
  
“Cut that out.” Harry swatted him on the back of the head.   
  
“HEY!  I’m pregnant!” Draco said indignantly.   
  
“Unless you’re carrying the baby in your head, I doubt I’ve done harm to it.”   
  
“.... YOU!” Draco shouted before turning and walking out of the room.   
  
“Okay... I’ve missed something in that....” Hermione blinked after his dimpled ass, chuckling to herself.   
  
“I’m chalking that one up to hormones.  He’s only five days pregnant and he’s been acting nuttier then normal.  I figure the first time he’s clear headed I’ll get a proper retort to that fight.” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.  “You two coming back after your parents or you staying over there?” Harry asked as he lead them to the apperation point inside the house.   
  
“Probably stay a few hours.  Then tell them we’ve got a hotel room to get back to.” Hermione smirked as Ron blushed.  “Don’t worry Ron, I’ll remember to bring the vibrator.” She kissed him before entering the room Harry’d set up as the apperation point.   
  
“Gods she knows how to make a man feel happy.” Ron smiled.   
  
“I’m glad you finally sussed out you were happy with her you flaming git.” He smirked and swatted Ron on the ass.   
  
“Eh, I’ll go with mine, you find yours and make him happy.” Ron hugged his best friend before going in with Hermione and apperating out.   
  


***

  
  
Draco hadn’t been all that hard to find really.  He’d ran right into Fred, sobbing up a storm and Fred and promptly taken him to the downstairs library to let him get it out of his system in private.  But to also keep an eye on him cuz he knew something was majorly up with him.   
  
“Up to talking yet?” Fred rubbed Draco’s back gently.   
  
“not yet.” Draco sobbed as he held Fred.  Harry walked in and watched them   His heart ached as he looked at Draco sobbing and holding someone else.   
  
“do you want harry?” Fred said lowly, hoping Harry’s Dragon senses wouldn’t hear him.   
  
“he’s behind me isn’t he.” Draco said just as low.   
  
“yeah... looks like he’s crying...” Fred held Draco.   
  
[I’m not mad.] Draco sent to Harry.   
  
[That’s good....] Harry’s voice betrayed his scared and hurt feelings.   
  
[I think that’s the first time you’ve ever won.] Draco finally admitted after a long pause.   
  
[I’m sure you’ll reply when you’re feeling up to it.] Harry managed what he meant to be a laugh that came out more like a sob.   
  
“It’s not polite to talk with your minds when I can’t hear it too.” Fred smirked at the pair of them.   
  
“Sorry, force of habit.” Harry said from the door coming in to sit near them.   
  
“Well.... eh.” Fred shrugged, not having anything really witty to say.   
  
“Oh I could have used you as back up just now.” Draco smirked.   
  
“Oh?” Fred blinked, utterly lost at this turn of conversation.   
  
“Yeah, I was ALMOST as witty as that in a retort to Harry.” Draco gave him a lopsided smile.   
  
“Well that just won’t do now will it.” Fred turned him around and faced Harry.  “Look at him closely and say something utterly witty.”  Draco looked at Harry closely for a minute and then smirked. “You got one?”   
  
“Yep.” He smirked broadened.   
  
“Okay this I just have to hear.” Harry crossed his arms.   
  
“You’re fly’s open.” Harry blinked and looked down, only to once again realize he was naked just like the other two.   
  
“Oh my god I think you just won... with THAT....” Fred gaped at them.   
  
“Can’t fault the man for being utterly unpredictable.” Harry leaned in and kissed Draco gently on the lips.   
  
“Ew.” Fred wrinkled up his face.   
  
“Oh, so you can stand kissing my arse hole but not my lips?” Draco raised a white blonde brow.   
  
“That’s totally different and you know it.” Fred rolled his eyes.   
  
“I think we have ourselves a closet romantic....” Draco said dramatically to Harry.   
  
“Oh my stars and garters1, we’ll have to cure him...” Harry threw up his hands in mock horror.   
  
“Oh brother...” Fred sighed, not liking where this was going.   
  
“Yes... YES!  WE MUST CURE HIM!  QUICK TO KISSING POINTS!” Harry and Draco together jumped Fred and began to make out with him quickly as both of them began to finger his well-fucked hole.   
  
“OH FUCK!” Fred moaned between kisses.   
  
“Now that’s more like it!” Harry grinned.   
  
Fred was lost to their lustful moves.  His mind going to mush as someone’s hand went to his cock.  Moaning he moved up panting as the hand encircled him and began to slowly stroke his rampant cock.   
  
He needed this.  More then he’d ever needed anything in his life.  His mind going blank as someone’s lips latched on to his and another set of lustful lips plundered his slanted pole  He couldn’t focus as the mouth on his cock began to apply suction, losing himself in the pleasure he only vague missed the lips on his..   
  
Harry smirked as Draco sucked on Fred’s big cock.  He smiled and worked his way between Draco’s thighs and captured his cock for himself.  Quickly taking it to the root into his throat he focused on getting Draco’s cock as wet as possible.  Draco was whimpering and moaning around Fred’s dick when Harry let go of Draco.   
  
“Let’s move just a bit...” Harry smirked.  He positioned Draco on his back, laying on some pillows that Harry conjured.  Then he told Fred to straddle Draco’s head and fuck his throat that way.  While Fred was lowering himself into position, Harry turned towards his back and sat down quickly on Draco’s slick cock.  Muttering a lubing charm as he did he moaned as he bottomed out on Draco’s hot prong.   
  
“FUCK!” Draco said around Fred’s cock.  He was in heaven.   His emotional state completely back to normal, for now.   
  
“I wonder what I should do with this...” Harry muttered moments before licking Fred’s ass hole.  Fred jumped into Draco’s mouth in shock but then eased up.  He turned his head to look as Harry fucked himself on Draco’s cock and ate out his ass.  Moaning at the sight he tried to ride out this wave of pleasure the best that he could.  His voice caught in his throat as Harry started to finger him too.   
  
“OH GODS... much... more...” Fred panted as he rocked between Harry’s fingers and Draco’s welcome mouth.   
  
“Then go with it Fred.  Go with it and let yourself cum.” Harry cooed as he bounced as best he could up and down on Draco’s rampant rod.   
  
“OH FUCK!” Fred screamed as he started cumming down Draco’s throat.  Panting he went into doing slow push ups above Draco’s head.  He tried to speak but his voice was oddly hoarse.   
  
“I think you’ve worn yourself out.” Harry spanked Fred across his freckled ass before leaning back and bouncing faster up and down on Draco’s cock.  His intent very clear as he swiveled and twisted himself around and around on Draco.   
  
“UNG!” Draco moaned out as he arched up and buried himself and his seed into Harry’s warm hole.  Fred’d crawled off of his face and was sitting there smiling at the pair of them.  Draco smiled up at Harry and the pair of them kissed softly as they embraced as lovers.   
  
“Gods you two are lucky.” Fred smiled as he got up.  “I’m going to find my better half.”  He shook his head at them and headed out the door.   
  
[So you forgive me?] Harry nuzzled Draco.   
  
[Of course.] Draco smiled and nuzzled back.  [Besides.... Slytherin won the bet.] He smirked ear to ear.  [I’ve just got to think on the terms....] Draco’s smirk was turning Harry on again.   
  
[Oh.... I thought we already had terms?]   
  
[No... no... what we have is the rules for what you lot will do WHEN you actually get into the Slytherin dorms.... I’m thinking you lot should come in just your Quidditch gear and then we’ll strip it off you and spell it back to the tower....] Draco smirked.   
  
[But... that’s mean we’d have to walk back naked... AFTER sex....] Harry blushed.   
  
[And this is a problem why?] Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
[Filtch?] Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s face he made.   
  
[Please, how do you think we get by getting caught by him or that cat.] Harry frowned then.  [We pay four Ravenclaws and five Hufflepuffs to go into nine different and far apart places in the castle and cause something.  This gets Filtch and his damned cat out of our way and usually attracts the poltergeist to torment one of the Hufflepuffs.  If he gets in the way, we simply call the bloody baron.  He’s rather handy.....] Draco smirked.   
  
[He’s also a very sad man.] Harry sighed.   
  
[Huh?] Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
[You lot ever ask how he got the blood on him?] Harry looked into Draco’s eyes.   
  
[No... that’d be... weird....] Draco shrugged.   
  
[Well he got it by killing the founder of Ravenclaw’s daughter, the gray lady of Ravenclaw... and then he killed himself for accidentally killing her.  The sorrow of it turned them both into ghosts.] Harry imparted into his lover.   
  
[Gods....] Draco had always wondered whose blood it was.   
  
[He loved her and didn’t mean it... but they had a fight and a tousle... and he killed her...] Harry’s eyes openly saying if something he did caused Draco’s death, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill himself.   
  
[Shush.] Draco stroked the tears out of Harry’s eyes.  [I’m here love.  And I’m rather durable.] He smiled.   
  
[i love you] Harry said before he held Draco close and just started crying thinking about what his life would be like if he lost Draco.   
  
[I love you too.] Draco held his lover and smiled.  His heart leapt a the knowledge that he had found where he belonged.   
  


***

  
  
Merlin was smiling as he spoke to Mrs. Weasley.  They’d been talking about what it was like to have so much of her family sexual with Harry.  She’d been explaining how it made her rather proud of her family, when Lucius and Arthur came down smiling holding each other.   
  
“Molly.” Lucius bowed.   
  
“Lucius.” She smiled warmly.  “Dare I ask who topped?” She smirked.   
  
“Both actually.” Arthur smiled as he hugged her and Lucius to his naked body.   
  
“Well that’s good.” She smiled warmly again.  “I’m glad to have you a part of this family Lucius.” She hugged him and then squeezed his ass.   
  
“And we’re proud to be here.” Narcissia walked up behind Arthur and played with his nipples from behind.   
  
“I think we should talk about the sleeping arrangements.” Harry smiled as he walked in.   
  
“Oh that’s right, the second part of the party is after midnight isn’t it.” Lee piped up.   
  
“That it is.” Draco sat down between the twins and took a cock in each hand.   
  
“We have fifteen bedrooms, so plenty of room for everyone.  Draco and I’s bedroom is on the third floor, as is Piers and Merlin’s rooms.  I hope most of you will feel free to stay and... share yourselves with us.” Harry smiled warmly.   
  
“OH GODS!” Roger was moaning as Charlie pulled him down hard on his cock. Bill had Cedric down on his cock and was smiling at Harry.   
  
“We also have a lot of big beds and sex toys as well as lube scattered about the house... so PLEASE enjoy.” Draco added.   
  
“Okay... with that in mind... let’s eat.” Harry smiled as he lead the way down to the kitchen from the Living room.  Smiling to himself as he entered the kitchen and noticed the two massive wooden tables he loved were both piled full of food.  “Looks like the house elves have out done themselves.” Harry beamed.  “Tuck in everyone!” He smiled.   
  


***

  
  
The firewhiskey and butter beer was free flowing with their meal and as the hours counted down the happy partiers enjoyed themselves with great food, good drink, and lots of sex.  At one point Harry had decided it was time to finally have sex with Lucius.   
  
“Lucius come here.” Lucius raised and eye brow but came over to him.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“You look good enough to fuck.” He kissed Lucius and then leaned him backwards over the table, actually going so far as to lay him on the table face up.  “I want to look into your eyes.” Harry kissed Lucius again as his hard meat bat found Lucius’ pucker and began to slide in with the aid of magical lube.   
  
“OH GODS!” Lucius was quivering.   
  
“And this is.... GODS.... words fail...” Harry panted as he bottomed out in Lucius’ taunt ass.   
  
“never.... had... that big....” Lucius blushed.   
  
“Then this is a first for us both.” Harry kissed him and began a slow and loving pace as he pumped in and out of Lucius.   
  
[Gods... he’s... I know he’s my father... but... gods....] Draco sent to Harry.   
  
[Then stand up.] Draco raised an eyebrow but stood up at the end of the table next to them.  [Put your dick between our lips.] Draco smirked at that and slid his hard cock between Harry and Lucius’ snogging lips.  Moaning as tongues and lips brushed, licked, and nipped at his rampant cock.  Draco moaned as he fucked the mouths of the making out couple.   
  
“Hot damn that’s hot....” Fred smirked.   
  
“Thinking what I am Fred?” George looked over at Victor.   
  
“I’m not only thinking it I’ve got a plan.” Fred’s smirk was contagious.   
  
“Oh Victor...” The twins got up and walked up behind him.   
  
“Yes?” He said in his thick accented voice.   
  
“Have you ever had two cocks up your ass at the same time?” Fred asked in an ultra innocent voice, a voice that anyone in his family instantly knew he was plotting something and was guilty as sin about something.   
  
“No... I have not....” Victor said in a very sexy way.  “Are you offering?” He looked at their hard poles.  “Because I could use something in my ass while I’m fucking my boyfriend.” He revealed that he was stroking Percy’s cock under the table.   
  
“Oh.... I’m liking the way you think!” George smiled.   
  
“Where do you want me?” He smiled invitingly.   
  
“How about we sit where you and Percy are, you sit facing the table on our cocks, and Percy sits on the table getting plowed by you?” Fred, ever the plan maker had already formulated a working position for the four of them.   
  
“I like the way your mind works.” Victor smiled as he helped Percy sit on his plate as he got up from his seat.   
  
“Percy, it’s what’s for dinner.” George giggled.  Victor stood and kissed Percy while he waited for the twins to sit where he’d just stood from.  They quickly sat down and magically lubed up each other’s cocks.  Victor cast a loosening and lubing charm on his ass silently and sat down taking half of their cocks in one go.  He panted and hissed as he bottomed out.  The twins spelled their cock harnesses to expand and connect holding their cocks as close together as possible, creating a very thick shape that speared it’s way in Victor’s already tight but amazingly versatile ass.   
  
“Percy... slide down please...” Victor held his slicked up cock for Percy to sit on.  Percy nodded and quickly   Before too long Victor was pumping himself up and down on the twins and in and out of Percy.  Smirking that his strong legs and arms were getting such a fine work out as he made love to his boyfriend and his brothers.   
  
“Fuck...” Draco moaned as Harry moved his head and tilted Lucius in one go so that Lucius was now sucking on half of Draco’s hard cock.  “I... OH GODS!” He moaned and let himself get into fucking his father’s throat.  He didn’t know where his father learned to suck cock like this... and honestly he didn’t care.  He was having too much fun where he was.   
  
“So hot....” Harry sped up his thrusts of Lucius’ tight hole.  He peppered Draco’s vanishing cock with kisses as Lucius blew his son.   
  
[We might have to see about sharing him later...] Draco’s attempt at a smirk failing as he moaned again.  His father’s tongue was wedged between his dick head and his foreskin teasing the soft but sensitive flesh of his cock.   
  
[“OH GODS!”] The thought of father and son sharing his bed was all it took and Harry began to unload his balls into Lucius’ inviting hole.  Lucius moaned as Harry’s hand sped up wanking him through Harry’s orgasm.   
  
“Bill, would you mind sucking your father’s cock?” Arthur turned to his eldest son.   
  
“Sure pop!” Bill scrambled under the table and began to blow his dad’s big cock.   
  
“Such a good boy.” Molly smiled, she patted the back of his head as he bobbed up and down on his father’s cock.   
  
“SHIT!” Draco screamed out as he came down his father’s throat, Lucius mentally screamed the same thing as he came at the same time, his cum flying from his bloated cock and hitting Draco on the side of the head.  Panting for air after Draco withdrew from his lips Lucius pulled Draco down and made out with him, sharing his son’s cum with him.   
  
“I love you son.” Lucius smiled as he pulled away from the kiss.   
  
“I love you to father.” Draco smiled, the taste of his own cum on his lips.   
  
“Did you think we’d be doing this... on by New Years?” Harry smiled as he cuddled Draco close to him.   
  
“When?”   
  
“Back when we first got together?”   
  
“Oh hell, I knew we’d be doing this when we’re 9000 years old and got four more generations of wizards after us.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Oh?” Harry grinned.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“The Draco knows all?” Harry asked.   
  
“The Draco knows all.” Draco smirked.   
  
“Let’s count down the New Year....” Harry nuzzled Draco close to him.  He’d never really had anyone close to do the count down with.   
  
“Alright my love...” Draco smiled.  He could feel the radiant joy that was pouring off of Harry in waves of utter bliss at having Draco to share things with now.   
  
“10....”   
  
“9....”   
  
“8....”   
  
“7....”   
  
“6....”   
  
“5....”   
  
“4 ....”   
  
“3....”   
  
“2....”   
  
“1....”   
  
“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The room burst into moaning at breathless whimpers as nearly everyone in the room came.  Harry smiled at his guests and picked up his husband to be and carried him to the stairs.   
  
“Have a lovely time, enjoy yourselves... but I need to get this one to my bed....” He smirked and carried Draco up the stairs to their room.  Stopping every little bit to kiss and love his lover.   
  
“I love you.” Draco coed.   
  
“And I love you.” Harry smiled warmly as he nipped at Draco’s caller bone.   
  
“GODS!” Draco moaned.  “You know how to show it too.” He smiled softly and stroked Harry’s cheek.  “You always do show me.” He said softly.   
  
“I try.” Harry said before giving up on stairs and simply apperating them directly to the bedroom.  So far the wards on the house were keeping any attacks from happening inside it.  Though they were being more careful for the most part when they apperated outside it.   
  
“Needy are we?”   
  
“YES!” Harry pounced on the bed, Draco still in his arms and began to kiss him all over his body.   
  


***

  
  
By the time the others started rolling out of bed in the morning, or rather the afternoon, for a meal.  Harry and Draco were both already sitting down in the kitchen.  They smiled at everyone and made small talk till Draco took Harry’s hand and pointed at the paper.   
  
“What is it Draco?” Arthur yawned.   
  
“They published the interview...” Draco smiled at Harry’s shock.   
  
“Of course they published it... we gave them MEGA news.” Draco smirked, he pulled Harry in close to him and grinned as he read.   
  
Draco opened the newspaper as he and Harry sat side beside and the both of them reading the paper.   
  
Under a large photo of Draco and Harry hugging and holding hands ran a caption that read “ _Young love, may we all be as lucky._ ” Draco smirked at that and then looked down at the actual article.   
  
_Harry Potter: The Man_ _By Daniel Forshin_   
  
_Most of us have grown up with the stories of Harry Potter, the myth.  And beyond that we’ve all gotten an image of what he is or who he is in our heads.  I’m here to tell you today, that if only in a brief passing I think I’ve gotten to know the actual man behind the myth.  And yes, the man is better then the myth._   
  
_I do want to get something perfectly clear right now.  This is not a sleazy tell all lie fest nor is it a gossipmonger’s wet dream.  This is an open and honest interview with Harry Potter and what’s going on with his life.  And as shocking as all that is, I was even more shocked at being asked personally to interview both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy.  An honor I’ll take with me through out my life._   
  
_I think the most important thing to start out with is the fact that yes, Harry James Potter is in love.  And yes it’s a genuine love.  No love spell or potion to date could possibly have produced the levels of love you feel just being in their presence.  Harry and Draco radiate that rare pure love that makes people like me know that there is true love out there.  I only wish we were all as lucky as they are to find our true loves, wherever they might be.  Our soul mates are rare things, even in our magically enriched lives._   
  
_The happy couple, while bound to one another by ancient magic, is likewise planning to take on a very old wizarding tradition.  In the months following their graduations from Hogwarts School, they will be holding a very private and intimate wedding and I for one, hope that they have a marvelous ceremony and a happy honeymoon.  The news of their wedding comes with even happier news._   
  
_The happy couple is expecting a baby at sometime in the coming year.  And before you ask us in the letters we’re bound to get after this article.  No, sorry, but we don’t know the date.  I refused to ask because I think that the couple has a right to privacy.  Maybe if we as a people don’t antagonize them they might feel happy to share at some point in the future, but for now.  Let’s shower them with wishes of happiness on their coming wedding and impending steps into fatherhood._   
  
_I had the distinct privilege of speaking to both young men about their futures and their goals in life.  The joy in what their doing and being with each other is clearly seen just by looking at them.  But the fact that they’ve already picked out what they’ll be doing with a good portion of their lives is impressive to say the least.  I know you’re all dying to know what Harry and Draco will be doing next year._   
  
_After asking them and confirming that it was okay to publish this news with both them and their employer, I obtained permission to tell you.   I’m proud to be the one to officially tell you that starting next year Harry Potter will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School, as well as well as head of Gryffendor house.  I asked Harry about the possibility of becoming an Auror and what prompted him to take this job, he had this to say._   
  
_“I’d given it some thought.  But not yet.  Maybe later when I feel more capable.  Just because I faced Voldemort and a Basilisk, doesn’t mean I know everything there is to know about catching dark wizards.  I do have a fair bit of knowledge on protecting yourself and others from things that could hurt them.  So I’m going to apply that for a while.  I’ve taken the post of Defense against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts starting next year....”_   
  
_And he won’t be alone in taking up a post at the millennium old school.  Professor Hoarse Slughorn has given his leave to release that he is in fact retiring this year.  Taking his place as Potions’ Master and head of Slytherin house will be none other then Draco Malfoy.  I asked him about the job and he had this to say._   
  
_“...I’ll be taking over the post of Potions’ Master and Head of Slytherin house for Hoarse Slughorn at the end of term.  The wonderful man is preparing to retire and I’ve been asked to take the post when he leaves.  Not that I, in any way think I can ever replace Professor Slughorn or even Professor Snape.  They are both one of a kind...”_   
  
_Both men are quite humble about their taking up their respective teaching posts.  But the Head Mistress of Hogwarts gave the following quote about both young men as well as her other selections for the new staff starting next term._   
  
_“I think I’ve had it the easiest of any of the Headmasters or Headmistresses have EVER had it.  Normally we must search through a list of candidates and check credentials as well as dealing with background checks on all the teaching staff.  But this coming year with so many teachers leaving us... I’m damn lucky to have so many capable and qualified students going into the work force.  With Mr. Potter taking the DADA post and the head of house post and Mr. Malfoy taking up the Potions and head of house posts I’ve not had to worry too much about how things will go next year.  Beyond that, I have various other teachers leaving next term as well.”  The lovely woman went on to say who would be leaving and who would be replacing them._   
  
_“Professor Sprout will be leaving us to be replaced by Neville Longbottom, Madam Pince will be leaving us to be replaced by Hermione Granger.  Madam Hooch will be leaving us to be replaced by Ronald Weasley, and with my prime choice for Transfigurations having a year left to graduate, both he and myself will be splitting the years up.  I’ll have the older three classes and he’ll be taking the lower four classes.  Since I don’t want him to be too swamped what with himself taking his NEWTS this coming year.”  I asked her who would be replacing her at the Transfigurations post, she delighted in telling me that Cedric Diggory would be teaching that class next year._   
  
_Now while most of you know the truth about what happened that fateful night to poor Mr. Diggory, very few of you know that thanks to Mr.’s Potter and Malfoy he’s been brought back.  It’s a long and detailed process that they are not prepared to discuss at this time.  So in short, please do not start writing them or us about which deceased relative you would want returned to you.  While I do not know the details, I’m sure it’d not be something they wish to attempt to repeat any time soon._   
  
_With all this happiness raining down on Harry and Draco finally one might forget some of the hardship they’ve faced.  One hardship has been entirely over looked till it was brought up in our interview.  I will reveal that hardship in Harry’s own words._   
  
_“...my fifth year I taught a class on defensive magic.  Back then Dolores Umbridge got herself appointed head nutcase of insanity.”_   
  
_“I take it you’re not a fan of her....?”_   
  
_“Well... I’ll be able to answer that properly when my hand fully heals I suppose.”_   
  
_“What do you mean?”_   
  
_“Oh, sorry, my fault.  I hide it behind a self invented concealing charm.”_   
  
_“What is that?!”_   
  
_“See what no one knows, outside the people who watched me go through it.  Is that Ms. Umbridge lost her mind the summer before my fifth year at Hogwarts.  She has admitted to, and not been charged or even reprimanded for, setting two Dementors on my muggle cousin and me.  I of course produced the patronus charm to save him and myself.  She used this to try to get me expelled from Hogwarts.  I don’t blame Fudge in any of that by the way._   
  
_I may not care for some of what he did, but the man saved my life more then once.  And I would like to think that if he’d have known that she had actually done it that he wouldn’t have kept her on.  But we didn’t know she’d done it till after the school year.  The first real class she gave me detention for saying Voldemort was back.  That night she gave me a cursed quill and forced me to write the statement ‘I must not tell lies’ which then was carved into my hand by the curse.  Three years later I’ve just taken to wearing a concealing charm over it so people aren’t freaked out by it.”_   
  
_“My gods, couldn’t something have been done....?”_   
  
_“Maybe, if I’d been allowed to heal it or even seek healing for it with in the first few months.  But after a year of it, the spell damage is all but permanent.  The wonderful fokes up at St. Mongo’s and Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts have been treating it and it’s actually not as bad as it was.  It used to go in about a quarter of an inch in.  Now it’s only a bad scar.  But yeah... that woman was deranged.  That’s why Scrimjaw and I didn’t get on.  He wouldn’t listen to me that she’d gone off her rocker.  He just wanted me to be a poster boy.  I blame myself for not trying harder to get my message across.”_   
  
_“You blame yourself?”._   
  
_“Yeah.  See everyone thinks that I just enjoy the attention and go looking for it.  But honestly I’d have loved to have been a no body all this time.  But I also look at all the damage that was caused because I knew something and couldn’t do anything about it.  If I could have got her the treatment she needed or even just sacked, she’d not have been there to help Voldemort by torturing muggle borns last year.”_   
  
_“She what.”_   
  
_“Yeah, I...  and I can’t believe I’m about to tell you this.  Because no one on the face of the earth but the other two who were with me, know about this.  But I broke into the Ministry of Magic, impersonated a death eater, and set a group of muggle borns loose.”_   
  
_“That was you?!”_   
  
_“Yeah... I was really just cleaning up two mistakes at once.  You see we found out why Voldemort wasn’t dying when he’d been beaten.  The bastard had turned his murders into powerful dark magic relics to keep a part of his soul in.  I think someday I’ll forgive myself for this bit...  I had a piece of his soul in my hand.  I didn’t know what it was so I threw it in the bin.  A person, whom shall remain nameless because in the end he helped me find it... stole the object and then gave it to Umbridge.  She... in her mentally weakened state already, was possessed by Voldemort.  So she’s not entirely responsible for her actions for most of the year till after that point.  Because I took the item off of her at the raid on the ministry and my dear friend Ronald Weasley is the one who killed the object.”_   
  
_“Oh, someone else was able to....”_   
  
_“Oh yeah.  Ron didn’t just kill off a seventh of Voldemort’s soul.  He also saved my life.  I stupidly jumped into a lake with all my cloths on in the middle of winter to get a goblin made weapon at the bottom of the lake.  Only...  Gods if Ron hadn’t come along... I’d be dead.  I owe him my life.  Then in an act of utter strength of will and character he killed the object and moved us one step closer to killing the bastard.”_   
  
_“You know sometime if you could ever talk about it... that year would probably shed a lot of light to a lot of people.”._   
  
_“Maybe someday.  I owe so many people for that year.  Most of whom have never once asked for credit for what they did.  But at least a dozen people saved my life that year.  Hermione and Ron kept me sane, saved my life, and kept me going.  Then there’s Dobby who died saving my life.  So many people.  Hell I think the two people I owe the most to are Narcissia Malfoy and Neville Longbottom.”_   
  
_“Oh?”_   
  
_“You see Voldemort did kill me.  I crossed over and got to talk to people on the other side.  I found out a lot of things.  I also found out that I had to die because I was one of Voldemort's horcuxes.  But because of the way he’d made me one... and the way he used my blood to bring himself back in my fourth year... he turned himself into a Horcrux for me.  He brought me back from the dead.  But gods, if Narcissia hadn’t told him I was dead when she noticed me breathing, he’d have killed me forever.  That woman risked her own neck to protect our world and me.  Then when we got up to the castle Neville stood up to Voldemort and cut off that damn snake’s head.  The last Horcrux killed, I was able to finally end his terror in the great hall.”_   
  
_“That’s amazing....”_   
  
_“Yeah... it’s a complex web of things that most people just don’t know happened.  But then this year’s had it’s complexities as well.  I mean, I turned out to be a Dragon Lord.  I found my soul mate, who I’d though was my mortal enemy till this year.  Then he got pregnant......”_   
  
_Harry went on to talk about many other things about their life and this year so far that we’ll cover in a bit.  But I think it’s important that we all take the time to think about what should be done about Ms. Umbridge.  I’ve asked around and obtained medical reports from MANY other students that she terrorized and tortured.  So Harry wasn’t the only one to suffer at her hands.  I have grave concerns about the fact that not one but three administrations, if you count the death eater controlled government before this current one, have swept it under the rug that this woman has tortured children._   
  
_While I can not say my personal opinion of these things I can urge you to write our Minister of Magic and call for this woman’s being brought up on charges about these crimes.  I’m not saying find her guilty right off and make a farce out of justice.  I’m saying give her a trial and let ACTUAL justice prevail.  We owe it to many people to see she is put on trail for what she did, and A REAL trial, not a farce.  I can not stress that enough._   
  
_But beyond this tragedy the couple do have good news.  They have an adoptive son now who will be going to Hogwarts next year.  Piers Polkiss will be sorted in a private ceremony and start attending Hogwarts school this year as a prep course to get him ready to take later year courses next year.  But this isn’t the exciting thing about his story.  Until last month Piers was a muggle._   
  
_Yes, you heard me.  Piers was a muggle, and Harry and Draco found a way to bring him into our world with out any damage.  Their method may someday help cure squibs and allow them the same access to magic that the rest of us have.  Draco commented on this aspect of their research._   
  
_“...it’s got a few interesting bits to it.  Like for starters there’s the work we did with Piers to prove now that we can reverse what causes Squibs.  Every squib child will be able, with in the next five to ten years, become a witch or wizard.  Not to mention the adult squibs.  I’ve never found it fair that by a fluke of genetics they were unable to use magic they were born to...”_   
  
_I’m anticipating a lot of mail over this article.  And I hope most of it good, as well as good news and post going to the happy couple.  This is by no means my final article.  Our lovely interview left me with enough material to fill the news paper one whole day about Harry and Draco. But I don’t think they want that.  So I’m going to write several articles for them to preview and decide which ones they want me to publish.  And I’d suggest other journalists think about extending the same courtesy if they want interviews with people.  We’ve come to the dawn of a new age in the New World.  Gone are the days you can write slander with out checking your sources.  I can only hope more people take Harry and Draco’s lead and start requesting this kind of control on what’s printed._   
  
_Good day and Gods bless._   
  
“Oh gods, I have a feeling we’ll hear about this....” Harry sighed as he reread the article wondering again what had made him tell so much to what ammounted to a complete stranger.   
  
“I think we picked a good writer really.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Yeah... But...” Harry gestured to the page.   
  
“Oh I expect an uptick in our mail, I suggest we ward the house against any dangerous packages...” Draco smirked.   
  
“This is going to be a nightmare isn’t it...?”   
  
“Maybe.  But at least the turth is out there for people to know.” Draco rubbed Harry’s back and smiled softly as he tried to calm down his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note1 - WHO THE HELL USED TO SAY THAT ALL THE TIME?!?! I know it was some witch on an animated cartoon.... but I couldn’t possibly tell you who... I would rather like to know... hum... it might have been that female Orko on She-Ra..... but I’m not sure....


	39. Multi Titled version of a Hot Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infamous chapter 39, the only chapter that had to be broke up into parts a-g of any story I’ve ever written, because it was too big to fit into one posting on y. Now it’ll be in ONE place at ONE time and we’ll see what that looks like. -smiles- Funny thing, unedited, this chapter is 8 pages shorter then one of my 3 part chapters. -grins- So yeah, but that’s after that chapter was edited heavily. This one is going to see a LOT of additions because we have the story lines and new plot points woven into the whole thing. With any luck, it’ll make this the length it deserves. And I need to put back in the stuff I didn’t write last time because frankly I had to edit a LOT of stuff out because of the whole “m/m only” limitations. Be prepared for time skips in this.
> 
> The titles are as follows: Holy Crip, It’s off to screw the wizard, BLOODY HELL THEIR FUCKING?!?!?, Slytherin OWNS YOUR ASS, Pre Holiday Jitters, Valentine’s Day, ALMOST EFFING THERE

~~~~ January ~~~~

  
  
Harry had thought that the next day would be clean up after the party, and was rather shocked when the elves had the whole house cleaned before he even got up on the second.  He marveled at them and then spent the morning cuddling Draco.  About the time the post went Harry found out that the minister had sent him something.  But that was far from the only bit of mail he recieved.   
  
“Wonder what Shaklebolt has to say?” Harry blinked as he tore open the seal and read down the letter.   
  
“Well?” Draco sipped his coffee.   
  
“He... wants me to go to Diagon alley and start the spells today.” Harry blinked again.   
  
“And what’s got you utterly shocked?”   
  
“The fact he said that he’s gotten over five thousand letters this morning alone calling for the hearing for Umbridge.” Harry looked at Draco.   
  
“Wows... that’s a lot of readers....” Harry nodded to Draco’s comment.   
  
“I’m kind of shocked we haven’t gotten any mail about it yet.” Harry looked around at their meager post, meager by way of not as much as one would expect after that interview.   
  
“I told the elves and owls to short it out.” Draco smiled softly.  “Dangerous feeling ones to be disposed of.  The questionable ones spelled to be harmless.  And the rest of the fan mail put into a box for us to go through.” He ticked off of an imaginary list.   
  
“Gods I love you.” Harry leaned over and kissed Draco on the lips before pulling back to sit down beside him.   
  
“Flattery will just get you tied to the bed later.” He smirked at Harry’s blush.  “Ah, there’s a rare occurrence.” He smiled and cuddled Harry as they read the Daily Prophet side by side.   
  
“Draco, what ever that is you ordered... the owl dropped it off in my room by mistake.” Piers came down carrying a large box with magical symbols all over it.  “Where should I put it?” Draco smirked.   
  
“I want you to bring it on down, the elves can levitate it and apperate it up to my potions lab.” He turned to Harry.  “I had to stock up, practically bought out the store.  Plus form what I understand I’ll be taking over Serverus’ mail order business.” He smiled as an elf came and got the package from Piers and handed him a series of letters.  “And looks like I have customers already.” Draco shook his head and smiled.  “Well I know what I’m doing today.” He held Harry close.  “What are you lot doing?”   
  
“Studying.” Piers held up his course work that McGonagall had sent him.   
  
“Ah... well it does get... horrifically harder.” Harry had started to say easier but realized it only got harder in school.  But at least, as far as he knew, there wasn’t any Triwizard tournaments this year or any coming up so he didn’ thave to worry about that mess.   
  
“Thanks for that.” Piers gave him a dirty ruefilled look before sitting down, he’d finish the book he was on before heading back towards his room where he had his books set up.   
  
“What about you?” Draco cuddled Harry close.   
  
“I suppose I’m going to Diagon Alley, you sure you won’t come with?  OWCH!” Harry jumped.   
  
“Damn, sorry.” Draco pulled back and looked at his watch.  “I did that twice this morning to myself...” He picked the hairs out of the watch’s band and threw them into the trash.   
  
“Sokay.” Harry sat back down and hugged Draco.   
  
“And of course I’ll go with you.” Draco smiled warmly as he held Harry again.  “I’ll just have to check my potions supplies and then take the time to write up a list of what needs done when we get back.” He kissed Harry and headed for the stairs.  “Be back down in a bit.” He smiled warmly before leaving.   
  
“okay....” Harry smiled back.   
  
“Get a room.” Piers snorted as he read through his course workbook.   
  
“Got a room... got a whole house too.” Harry smirked at him before eating some of the food in front of him.  Piers just shook his head and smiled at Harry who seemed to be in a much better mood today.   
  


***

  
  
True to his word Draco hadn’t taken very long to set things up in his lab.  Harry had figured he’d go up and find Draco on the floor organizing potions and potion ingredients on the floor.  When he got up there he was shocked to find Draco putting the last of the supplies away on the MANY shelves that had not been there that morning.  Smiling he hugged his love.   
  
[You know you shouldn’t be doing so much magic on your own right?] Harry nuzzled into Draco’s neck.   
  
[I’m pregnant I’m not incapacitated.] Draco gave a stern voice to his thoughts.   
  
[I know.  I just.. The strain.] Harry’s voice pleading with Draco to listen to him.   
  
[The healers all say I’m doing fine.] He patted Harry’s hand as he finished his work with the sorting and closed the glass covering over his supplies, a brief flash and the wards on the glass had activated.  Draco smiled and nuzzled back into Harry’s embrace before letting himself be taken by him down to their room to dress for leaving.  The weather had gotten oddly warm this last few days.   
  
Lighter cloths were charmed to stay warm under English winter cloaks.  Harry held Draco’s hand and they told Merlin and Piers they were off.  Merlin had wanted tos ee what was going on and Piers had decied to take a break from his studying to watch history in the making.  Smiling to themselves they walked hand in hand over to Diagon Alley.  No rush at all as they simply strolled hand in hand down the street.  A few people had commented on how cute they were together.  Harry blushed but Draco smiled and waved to them.  The muggles may not have magic, but at least they seemed to know happy when they saw it.   
  
Tom’s pub was abnormally empty when they arrived.  Harry frowned slightly till the bar keep explained everyone had left pending the magic in the alley.  Harry nodded and he and Draco went in.  Ministry wizards were sweeping the whole place, making sure everyone had evacuated as they’d been told.  Harry looked around the now empty shops and simply marveled at what he was about to do.  Trying hard not to picture the errie nearly identical scene last year when too many people had been afraid to come out and be in the alley or in public really, with Voldemort and his death eaters running the world.   
  
“That’s the last of it Mr. Potter.” A tall bloke came up and nodded to Harry.  “We’ll just get out of your way.  The Goblins said they weren’t going to leave the bank... they all went underground to safe guard everything in the vaults.”   
  
“I already spoke to them about that.” Harry nodded.  “I was hoping they’d be able to protect everything so I wouldn’t have to worry about it.  Apparently, telling them they knew more about protecting things then I could ever dream of was taken rather well...” Harry shrugged before the guy smiled and all the ministry wizards apperated out.   
  
“You don’t realize some of the things you say to other people do you?” Draco shook his head.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“You, a wizard, told a goblin... he was better then you.” Draco looked like he was pointing out something to a small child.  “He’ll probably brag about that for the next 16 or so generations.”   
  
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Harry blinked.   
  
“Oh it’s good... you may find the goblins like you a hell of a lot better now.” Draco walked down the street looking at empty shops.   
  
“Well then things are looking up.” Harry walked up the street but stopped and turned down knockturn alley.   
  
“Thought you had had to be in the center?” Draco pointed at Gringotts.   
  
“Naw, told them all that... didn’t want them knowing what’s under Knockturn.” He smiled as he stood in the crook of the alley and began chanting in parseltongue.  Soon the pavement burst open and a large kerning stone burst through the ground.  “Ever wondered why the ministry COULDN’T get rid of Knockturn alley?” Draco nodded.  “Well.. I found out that that’s where this, the anchor stone, was buried.  It’s what keeps Diagon Alley in our world and not in the muggle world.  Makes it so there’s loads of muggle shops right where we’re standing in their world, and only wizarding shops where we are.” Harry smiled as he started to undress.   
  
“And you have to be naked why...?” Draco looked up and down at his stripping lover.   
  
“Complaining are you?” Harry raised an eyebrow in a fashion that reminded Draco entirely too much of himself.   
  
“Not complaining, just wondering why I’m getting eye candy.” Draco shrugged.   
  
“The spell for this requires, blood, semen, saliva, and a hell of a lot of magic.” Harry dropped his pants and stepped out of the last of his cloths, now totally naked in the alley.   
  
“Okay.” Draco smiled.  “What do you need me for?” He blinked.   
  
“Well, it’s kind of a... pre-wedding gift...” He held out his hand for Draco’s hand.  “I’m swearing you in as blood of my blood.” Harry put a very neat little cut on Draco’s index finger.  “Put that to the stone.” Draco nodded and jumped as the large blue gray stone pulsed with magic.  “Okay.  Now for mine.” Harry repeated the blood letting charm and put his own blood on the stone.  It pulsed green and then silver.  “Okay... now for the semen.” Harry started jerking off with out much preamble.   
  
“Let me help there...” Draco slipped behind his lover and began to slowly tease and excite his body.  His hands traveling all over Harry’s nude body, stroking, touching, stimulating... as the soft velvet of his cloak stroked Harry’s back and ass as magically lubed fingers found Harry’s tight hole and began to work him over.   
  
“Gods...” Harry panted.   
  
“I love you.” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear as his hand encircled Harry’s and together they jerked Harry off.  “And I can’t wait to get you home...” He licked up Harry’s neck and sucked on his ear.  “Oh the things I want to do to you....” He smirked as he nibbled and nipped his lover’s ear.   
  
“OH GODS!” Harry moaned out as he came on the stone, his cum shooting out like an unkinked fire hose.  The stone was glowing white now.  Harry panted.  “You... are... perfect....” He panted out before kissing Draco.  “Now... just got to spit on the thing and do the spell.” Harry shakily walked over to the stone.  Placing both hands on the stone he spit on it and then in a very loud voice began to sing to it.  Draco fell to the ground as an earthquake seemed to rip at the very fabric of the alley.  He couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing, whole buildings flowing out of the stone and into reality but farther away then he should be able to see.  The magical phoenix like song... just kept going for what seemed like hours as more and more seemed to grow.   
  
Had anyone been above the alley and been able to see, they’d have seen a village growing up out of thin air like water being poured on dry earth.  It just seemed to spread and spread, but all the while a large set of stone walls seemed to be digging themselves out of the ground.  On and on Harry’s song went as he continued to sing, now in three different voices.  Draco was writhing in utter pleasure on the stone ground as the song’s magic flowed through him and the baby.  He didn’t know what this was, didn’t really care, because if it went on much longer he’d be cumming his is trousers next.   
  
“YES!” He moaned and arched his back, cumming in his pants as the waves of magic kept rocking him in their strong ebb and flow.  He was lost in his magical induced orgasmic bliss long before Harry finished the five-hour song he sang.  Tom had tried to get into the alley to figure out what was wrong when the earthquake had hit.  Only to find the doorway sealed up.  He went back inside and began spelling things from breaking as the shockwaves got worse and worse.  In fact, most of wizarding Britain knew when the magic started because every witch and wizard on the island could feel the shockwave.  By the time Harry finished there was a whole village sitting inside of the walls of his property.   
  
“Welcome to new Camelot.” He smiled as he took Draco’s hand.  “Diagon Village.” He smiled as he pointed at his cloths and spelled them on.  “I’ve got to go create the doors so people can start moving in.  Harry took a few steps and fell flat on his face.  “Well damn.” He tried to get up but felt himself getting more and more tired.   
  
“Just relax hun.” Draco ran as fast as he could to his lover’s side.  “You over taxed yourself.  Take a minute of fifteen, and rest.” Draco helped move him to be leaning against a wall.  The stone pulsed again and sank back into the ground before vanishing and leaving no trace of it’s existence.   
  
“Okay.” Harry yawned and promptly fell asleep leaning on Draco.  Draco just let him sleep for a while, the calm silence and the edge of magic, coupled with the quite powerful orgasm, and Draco wasn’t long for being conscious either.  He was shocked back awake when he realized there was a buzzing coming from his hip.  Pulling out his shell phone he popped it open.   
  
“Yeah?” Draco blinked.   
  
“Draco, what the hell happened?” He could hear Fred’s shocked voice.   
  
“Uh... Harry did the spell.” He looked around.   
  
“Yeah.. we got that... hell I’m pretty sure EVERYONE knows that.  The shockwave hit almost everywhere on the island.”   
  
“Shit.” Draco sighed.  “Where are you?”   
  
“I’m in Tom’s very filled pub.” Fred sounded anxious now.   
  
“Why haven’t you come in the alley way yet?” Draco blinked confused.   
  
“Then you don’t know... the door’s sealed itself.  No one can make a connection out here.” Fred sounded more worried now.   
  
“Right... sorry, you just woke me up... Harry has to wake up and put the doors in place.  He... um.. well he passed out from doing the spell.  It was BIG... and... the village is huge now.” He smiled and then shook his head.  “I’ll try to get him to the doorway as soon as I can.”   
  
“Good... cuz we have a LOT of scared people out here wondering if you two are okay.  I was the only one who thought to try your shell.”   
  
“Yeah, I spelled it to be in my pocket when I leave the house.  I figured that way I wouldn’t have to try to hunt for it.” He shrugged.   
  
“Smart plan.” Fred’s smile could be heard in his voice.   
  
“I’ll call you back when we get to the doorway.”   
  
“Okay.” Fred hung up and Draco smiled.   
  
“Harry...” Harry didn’t stir.  [Harry.] He tried again.   
  
[yeah... i’m up...] His voice sleepy and faraway again.   
  
[Right... like I believe that.] Draco smirked.   
  
[okay, so I’m not up.] Harry’s mental image gave a shrug.   
  
[Our friends are worried cuz you caused a huge earthquake and now no one can get into the village.]   
  
[oh.....shame that.] Harry’s voice was full of sleepy logic.   
  
[Come on sleepy... If I have to be awake, then you have to be awake.  Plus you have to open the doors for them.]   
  
[fine.] Harry gave a deep sigh and with a sullen tone he finally started to wake up.   
  
“That’s more like it.” Draco smiled and helped Harry get up and then walked him to the place where the doorway should have been.  Much to Draco’s shock there was a large symbol that in Dragon Tongue meant closed door, etched in stone.   
  
“Don’t mind that.  It’s like a big x that means, put door here.” Harry yawned.  “You, door.  NOW.” He pointed, his voice full of annoyance at having to be awake just now, and the symbol rippled till it formed a prefect-etched archway that went into a small anti-chamber like room and then opened into Tom’s back alley.   
  
“HARRY!” Ron came running and hugged him close, followed close by Hermione who was just as worried as him as they came running up.   
  
“Hey Ron.” Harry said with a bit of yawn.   
  
“You two okay?” Fred walked up and put a hand on Draco’s shoulder.   
  
“Yeah... had a lovely time.” Draco smiled wickedly.   
  
“Okay...” Fred frowned.   
  
“Fred. Could you.....” Harry yawned big.  “Over see the check on Wiz Tech?” He yawned again before seeming to have to try to focus.  Hermione and Ron caught him as he tried to colapse again.  “I trust you and George to make sure everything’s back where it needs to be.” He snuggled Draco, as his friends helped him to his lover’s arms, and looked up at Fred.  “Please?”   
  
“Sure thing Harry.” All of them were a bit worried at the way Harry seemed both utterly worn out and to be latching onto Draco like he was the only real thing in the world.  Hermione frowned as she watched them carefully.   
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hermione looked him over.   
  
“If I promise to make a stop at St. Mongo’s if this gets worse, can I get by with saying maybe?” Harry asked as he looked at his friend who seemed to be two of herself standing there.   
  
“I’ll leave that up to Draco.” She smiled at him.   
  
“Yeah, I’m going to get this one home to sleep this off.  If he gets worse I’ll sound the alarm.” He promised.   
  
“Okay.” Hermione smiled and hugged them both before going back to Ron.   
  
“Don’t think he’d take to the long way...” Draco smiled and kissed his forehead.  “I’m going to apperate us directly to the house.  You lot can go a head and move in.  I think everything’s ready for unpacking.” He smiled before disapperating with Harry on his arm right into the apperation point in their downstairs.  “To bed with us.” He smiled before apperating them right to the bedroom.  His mind absently wondering if he’d attracted any of those monsters in the æther on their way home.   
  


***

  
  
“Do you suppose Harry’s going to be okay?” Ron was helping take inventory at the twins’ shop while Hermione was double checking the wards on the shop.   
  
“Knowing how close to death he’s been from magic over the years, the fact that he didn’t die doing this in one day instead of the month it should have taken... I think is a good start for him.” She sighed as she waved her wand one last time.  “Truth is Ron, with dragon blood in him, I simply don’t have the resources to give an accurate idea of how this will effect him long term.” She sighed again and pointed her wand at the side window, bursts of light came out of it creating a complex web of colors and shapes before vanishing.  She waved her wand again and nodded to herself.  “Though I mean to change that.  I’m in the process of drafting a letter to Mrs. Pinfeather.” Harry and Draco had shared with their closest friends about the DKR head and her private hidden library of Dragon Kin archieves.  Hermione was most keen to get a peek at it.   
  
“You’re not weirded out by the whole part dragon part of this?” Ron frowned.   
  
“I know I should probably be more then I am.  But we’ve faced down Dementors, werewolves, centaurs, deadly games of chess, multiple vials of poison, a dark lord, and dark magic that can corrupt or kill.  Truth is, the idea that Harry is part dragon just makes the fact he keeps surviving make more sense.” She shrugged.  “Besides, it has it’s perks.” She smiled.   
  
“Such as?” He blushed, having an idea where this was going.   
  
“Ron, you and I love each other, but I’ve known for some time how you feel about Harry and if he’d picked you, you’d have been over joyed, but you’d have also felt like you were hurting me.  And I know you like being with him and Draco entirely too much to ever be happy with just me.” She shrugged.  “Truth be told, I quite enjoy watching them and the others take you.” She smiled as she turned to him.  “Hell if one of the twins isn’t busy in a bit I might ask them to take you right here on this floor while I watch.” She smirked as she sat down on the counter, exposing her creamy thighs and the fact that she wasn’t wearing panties under her skirt.   
  
“Hermione!” He blushed, pulling her skirt down to cover her since she was right in front of a window.   
  
“Oh they won’t notice.  I did do the nudity hiding charms myself.” She smirked, as she put her hands on his trousers and opened them up.  Nothing on underneath them except the cock harness that kept him mostly erect and at the ready.   
  
“N-nudity h-hiding charms?” He blushed.   
  
“The twins want to be able to be naked and have sex with out scandalizing anyone.  So the charms prevent outsiders from seeing things like that.” She pulled his belt out of his jeans and let them fall down his legs to pool around his ankles.  “Take your pants off Ron.” She grinned, sitting his belt on the counter.   
  
“Yes ma’am.” He nodded as he quickly took them off, having played her game over New Years, he knew to only do what she said, when she said.   
  
“Good boy.  The pants and your shirt on the counter, now.” She gave him a wicked look as he took them off and quickly folded them neatly on the counter, standing before his girlfriend in the complete all together nude waiting for her orders.  “Turn around, I want to see that glorious ass of yours.” He nodded and turned around, letting her see his rounded ass as she rummaged in her purse till she pulled out her riding crop.  A swish and the sound of it cutting the air and hitting his firm ass hard made Ron yep at the contact.  But he knew Hermione liked her fun as much as he did.  She spanked him with the riding crop two or three more times to distract him as she rummaged through her purse till she found her other favorite toy.  It was the hum of the magically powered vibrator that made Ron shiver as he heard it come to life.   
  
It was a double ended thing that she’d bought at some Wizarding market some where on their travels.  One end would slide into her sweet folds, and the other would go into his ass soon enough.  But if that was coming out there was another task that he would relish to throw himself into.  Hermione turned the device off and Ron turned.  With a nod of her head he sank to his knees and put her thighs on his shoulder as he devoured her most delicate of places, consuming her womanhood fully as he crouched there naked in the open pleasuring his girlfriend.  He brought her time and time again with tongue, and fingers and knowing her body as well as he did his own, and with her fourth orgasm from Ron’s oral skills, his wicked tongue with it’s nimble folds, she tapped him on the shoulder with the toy, smirking at his lust blown eyes as he looked up at her.  She had him hold on to his end of the toy as she fed the other end into her relaxed and well pleased passage.  Ron watched with rapt attention as she did this, he loved watching it vanish up inside her to the larger then normal plug that she would hold inside her, wedged right behind her clit.   
  
Once in place, she appeared to have a large vibrating purple penis sticking out of her crotch, completely with large purple balls in a sack below it.  She carded her fingers through Ron’s auburn locks and stroked her thumb up and down his lips before grasping his chin and bringing him to the tip of her fake cock.  He started with a kiss, looking her in the eyes as he gave a blow job to their toy.  She panted at him, the joy of this toy was that it gave her feed back to what he did.  The magic allowing her to feel the pleasure he brought to the fake cock, while she shared how it felt to be penetrated by the toy with him.  Doubling his pleasure as he road it later.  He enjoyed this toy immensely and after taking Harry and Draco’s monster cocks for months now, he’d gotten to the point where he could swallow this monster down to the root, all the while keeping his eyes up turned to look Hermione in the eyes.  She smiled at him as she picked up his belt, transfiguring it as she put it around his neck to make a collar and a leash, pulling him back and forth on the vibrating cock as she watched his eyes.   
  
“I think it’s wet enough.” She smiled as she pulled him off of the toy with an obscene pop as his swollen lips drew her thumb to them.  She stroked across the abused tissues before she told him to turn around.  He nodded as he turned and she put the tip of her wand to his entrance.   Ron shivered as the lubricating charm worked it’s way up inside him as she turned him around to face the counter, bracing his hands on the counter as she moved behind him and entered him with little to no preamble.  A quick hard thrust and a continuation of her hips thrusting till she was fully seated inside her lover.  He whimpered and moaned as she gave him but a moment to adjust before she began to fuck him.  Hard and fast, pounding at his wanton whorish hole till he was gripping the counter with all his strength.  He was so close, so damnably close when Fred walked in.   
  
“Hey Ron, do you know if we sold out of those self screwing screws?” He looked up from what he was reading as he watched his brother being taken hard by his girlfriend.  Fred stood there dumbfounded as he took in what was happening and from his angle he could see the toy they were sharing together.  He nodded and smiled as he got up on the counter, his jeans coming open as he did so, and pulled his hard cock out.  He ran the swollen tip around Ron’s lips before Ron managed to capture it with his lips and swallow the meat stick to the root as he was plugged form both ends.   
  
“Gods that’s hot...” Hermione moaned.   
  
“You’re one to talk... Fuck...” Fred moaned and panted as he held onto the counter and tried to not fall off this ride or the counter as they both felt like something he was likely to loose if he fell now.  He wasn’t sure how long they were all going to last but this was too perfect to pass up.  His hands stroking every bit of Ron he could get his hands on as he traded off from which hand was holding him upright.   
  


***

  
  
Once he was sure Harry was fully asleep Draco crept upstairs and went up to his lab.  Smiling to himself for being clever enough to order what he needed before hand he set about, with Severus’ book in hand, brewing several potions he had to ship out.  Hours later the room was filled with various scents of different magics.  Draco opened the large window for ventilation and smiled when his owl landed on the window.   
  
“Glad you made it.” He stroked his bird lovingly.  “I have a fair few packaged for you to deliver, how man you want in one go?” The owl held up three feathers.  “Okay, three it is.” He smiled as he wrote notes to the customers and then packaged the potions and notes before addressing the packages and tying them to the owl’s legs.  “That’ll make you... four trips.” He petted the bird lovingly.  “Take as long as you want, most of them aren’t due for a few days, but payment is supposed to be on delivery.” He put a money pouch on the owl’s other leg.  “And you’ve got a keen head for math, so make sure their not cheating us.” The owl hooted.  “Thanks.” Draco smiled   
  
Soon the owl took off in flight and Draco went back to getting the next wave of packages ready to go.  He was glad he could do this now.  He bottled and stored the rest in a magical cupboard to keep them fresh for weeks.  He hoped that he’d have enough made to cover orders for a while, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to mix potions once the baby was farther along.  He made a mental note to go back to the hospital one more time before going back to Hogwarts so he’d have all the medical information to give Madam Pomfrey.  He hoped she’d be able to coach him on how to deliver it, since he would most likely be at the castle when the baby was born.   
  
He reached over and put a cauldron on low heat and sat on his window seat to read while it cooked.  Severus had created several potions and some of which were effective, but messy.  He summoned his notebook and began to write out corrections and changes to potions.  He’d have to talk to Neville about Herbology soon.  He was good, but Neville was a god at the subject.  He’d hopefully know a less dangerous substitute for about half of the things on this list.   
  
“Why the hell would anyone willingly put Dragon dung in that potion...” Draco said aloud as he turned the page and read through the reasons for the potion.  Shaking his head he began rewriting almost the whole potion.  Severus was a genius with potions, but herbs and ingredients were clearly not his strong suit.  He was well into the fourth page of re-writes when the owl returned with the money and was pleasantly surprised to find water and an bowl of owl treats waiting on him.   
  
“Thanks.” Draco smiled and pet the owl.  “Rest for a bit.  There’s no rush and those packages were pretty far away.” Draco marveled at how much Harry had been right.  A little kindness went a long way.  Smiling he felt oddly happier now, then he had in a long time before he and Harry were together at the start of the year.  He fetched the other packages and once his owl was rested he sent him back out with the next wave.  Once he was alone again he went over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass vial, one of many stored in the same spot, of a lumpy green liquid.   
  
“Oh this is going to be fun....” Draco smirked as he looked at the green chunky liquid.   
  


***

  
  
Ron was busy cleaning the shop, stopping to answer questions as people came and went from the shop as they set themselves up after the expansion.  He was wearing only his shoes, cock harness, and leather collar, but thanks to Hermione’s charms only she, the twins, and the Jordans knew how naked he really was.  George kept standing close to him, and most people thought it was just brotherly fondness and smiled at it before leaving, none of them would have guessed George was fucking Ron and bringing him close to the edge of his own release before stopping to give him time to cool down.  Sure Hermione and Fred had fucked him enough earlier that he’d cum hard on the floor, but now George was making him bed, as he edged him closer and closer, but never giving him that last thrust into bliss.   
  
“Please?” Ron begged once they were alone again, he looked over to where George was between Hermione’s thighs devouring her sweet nectar like a drowning man craving air.  George looked up over her bare thigh and regarded Ron with a dark look.  Ron whimpered as he looked at George, who pulled away from Hermione and looked at Ron like a dominate looks at his submissive.   
  
“Have you earned it yet?” He raised his ginger brow as he studied his brother.   
  
“Yes?” Ron bit his lip.   
  
“I’m not so sure.” He pondered as he stood there shirtless, his jeans long since discarded but thanks to the charms he appeared perfectly dressed to everyone outside their group.  “What do you think Lee?” He turned to Lee who was stocking shelves.   
  
“I think he could use another good slow fuck, but no, not cumming yet.” He smirked.   
  
“Fuck...” Ron whimpered.  “I’m so close.”   
  
“But not close enough brother of mine.  Not close enough.” George came around the counter, sliding a vibrating toy to work it’s way into Hermione as he went to his brother and slide into his slick hole and bottomed out in one harsh thrust of his hips, marching his impaled brother to the door of the shop and fucking him on the edge of the wards.  He slipped forward with one powerful thrust and put Ron’s crotch outside the wards, the illusion of pants vanishing as his red and swollen cock sprang into view of anyone who happened to look at him.   
  
“George...” Ron whimpered.   
  
“You want to cum, you do it outside my shop.” He kept fucking Ron, inching him out the door slowly, causing the spelled clothing to vanish bit by bit off his skin till he was completely buck naked standing on the door step.   
  
“Please...” He whimpered.   
  
“Cum Ron.” Ron tried to stifle his yell as he bucked and came hard, spraying his load on the cobble stone road as he orgasmed on his brother’s thick cock.  He shivered and held onto George for dear life as he was walked back into the shop, clothing reappearing on him instantly to everyone else as he was brought over to lean against the counter as George went back to devastating Hermione with his mouth.  Ron watched as his girlfriend was eaten out by his brother, before he fucked her good and hard, Fred joining in and fucking Ron while he and Hermione kissed.   
  


***

  
  
Time seemed to just pass from day to day as they went about their business of getting themselves ready for the trip back.  Piers felt strange packing a trunk as well, but Merlin convinced him that the pair of them belonged at school.  So it came that on the fourth of January they packed up and headed for Kings Cross station.   
  
“It really is uncanny....” Merlin mumbled as they walked through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾’s.   
  
“What is?” Draco blinked at him as they came to a stop.   
  
“This place... it looks just like....”   
  
“The other side.” Harry finished and nodded.  “See I thought we were shaping the other side to look like here... but the more I think about it... maybe ... when we die and come back we... remember....”   
  
“And some wizard or witch had to have... and built it here...” Merlin nodded along with him.  “It’s... odd to think of that.” He smiled.  “But yeah, this is what the afterlife looks like even in my time.” He shook his head.  “Simply odd.” Harry nodded as they boarded the train.  Claiming a compartment for themselves they were all sitting when Ron and Hermione came in.  Ron had an extra pep in his step and the smile on Hermione’s face was filled with joy.  Draco smiled politely.   
  
[They so got laid.] He sent to Harry.   
  
[Yep.] Harry smiled back.   
  
“Joining us in prefect duties?” Ron smiled at Draco.   
  
“Actually... I do need to go do some of them.” He nodded at Ron.  “Thanks for reminding me... been so off schedule lately....” He sighed.  “I chalk it up to having entirely too much fun.  Or at least more then one person ought to have rights to.” He smiled as he gave Ron a knowing smirk before leaning over and hugged Harry.  “I’ll be back love.” He kissed Harry and took off with Ron.   
  
“He’s planning something... right?” Piers looked at the closed door.   
  
“Yep.” Merlin was reading an article in Teen Witch Weekly.   
  
“Oh gods yes.” Harry nodded.  “Can’t figure out what yet.. but if you two don’t know... then I’m maybe not the butt of it.” Harry narrowed his eyes.  “He’s very much up to _something_.....” Harry finally sighed.  “I guess we’ll just have to face it and act surprised.” He smiled.   
  
“Act surprised... to a surprise... I sort of know is coming... okay then.” Piers shook his head and picked up his workbook again.   
  
“Yeah that is pretty much how Draco operates.  You know it’s coming, but you act surprised because he tries hard to make it special.  Bless his heart.” Harry smiled softly.   
  
“I’ve been meaning to ask.” Merlin pointed, with out looking up from his magazine.  “Why the second wand?” He raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Good eye.  I’ve not used both in front of you yet have I?”   
  
“No.” Merlin looked up then.   
  
“I’m trying to learn to dual wield my wands.” Harry bit his lip.   
  
“Not impossible.  Tricky though.  Gotten to where you can cast different spells out of each one yet?” He tilted his head.   
  
“Yeah, at the same time is hard.  But I’ve managed a couple times to do it.  Draco came up with the idea of kind of splitting my attention and multitasking to do both at once.  It works, but I’m still too new at it for any kind of use of it in practical situations.”   
  
“Understandable.” Merlin nodded.  “Try thinking of it like a river, and your magical core is a rock in the middle of the river, and the river splits and goes down each arm to your wands, and while they were the same river before they hit the stone, now they’re different rivers taking different paths.” Merlin watched as Harry blinked.   
  
“That makes a lot of sense.” He sat there for a bit.  “How’d you know that?” Harry wondered.   
  
“Uther’s the only person I’ve ever seen any good at dual wielding wands.  I can in a pinch, but I’m better at wandless wild magic.” He shrugged.  “Each of us to our strengths and our own selves be true.” He went back to reading about how to know if the boy that sits behind you in potions’ class was flirting with you. 1   
  
“So I did it before.  So I should be able to do it again.” Harry nodded.  “That’s actually how I learned the patronus charm this life.   
  
“Oh?” Merlin looked up.  “Uther was never any good at that one.”   
  
“It involved a time turner and seeing my future self in my past do it to save my life and realized that clearly I could cast it because I’d seen myself do it and I hadn’t died in the past, so clearly I did it right.”   
  
“Paradoxical logic trap.” Merlin nodded.  “You’d be shocked how much that will come up in your life yet to come.” He chuckled.   
  
“Why do I think that was a dangerous omen?” Harry sighed.   
  
“Draco has a trunk full of things that the pair of you will buy in your future which is my past which has both already happened and yet to happen.  Time travel’s a bit of a bitch like that.” He shrugged.   
  
“Yeah, migraine material.  Gotcha.” Harry sighed.   
  
“I’ll be over here just trying to get the hang of basic spells then...” Piers commented with out looking up from his book.   
  
“Sorry.” Harry blushed.  “We’ll keep our utter confusion down to a dull roar for a bit.”   
  
“Thanks for that.” Piers smiled as he delved back into his book.   
  


***

  
  
An hour later while Merlin and Piers were out getting sweets down the train, the door opened and Harry looked up to ask if they’d brought him anything.  Only to be face to face with himself wearing Slytherin robes.   
  
“I... Draco?” Harry’s jaw fell open.   
  
“No.”   
  
“No?”   
  
“I Harry.” The other Harry smirked before he began to loosen his tie.  “I don’t know about you... but I’m wearing entirely too much clothing.” He shrugged and pulled his shirt up over his head.  His tanned and sculpted flesh coming into view as he smiled at the stunned Harry on the bench.  “It’s so _hot_ in here.” He moaned out as he took off his belt, his tie still wrapped around his naked neck.  “What say we have some fun?” He licked his lips as he kicked off his shoes.  “Just socks... and ties...” He grinned, as he pealed off the much too tight pants revealing his very large cock standing at attention.   
  
“I think this could... lead to death by sex...” Harry moaned as he looked at his now nearly naked counter part.   
  
“Oh I should hope so.” He smirked again as he brandished his wand, both Harries’ now dressed exactly alike.  “Very nice.” He smirked as he began to slowly finger in magical lube into the real Harry’s ass hole.  “I told you I wanted to screw you with your own cock.” He smirked as he kissed Harry.  Harry moaned into _his_ mouth.  For a second there he’d wondered if it was a future him or something else, a clone, or a conjuring or something, but that statement told him it was Draco under this, what ever this was.   
  
“Oh gods...” Harry panted as the parody of his own thick fingers worked his hole.  It was like masturbating... but... oddly disconnected.  Harry panted as the fingers in him scissored, the magical lube warming up as it worked its way deeper into him.  A rosy blush crept onto his face as the fingers found his throbbing prostate.   
  
“Someone’s gotten into this...” _Harry_ grinned down at Harry.  “I think you’re almost ready for this monster.” _Harry_ smirked as he shook his monster sized cock at Harry.  “I’ll have to stretch you a little more...” He grinned as he leaned in and kissed Harry deeply on the lips, making out with him as two more fingers worked into his now very receptive ass.   
  
“YES!” Harry bucked on the fingers, wanting the hard cock more then anything in his life before.   
  
“I believe that you’re ready.” _Harry_ pulled his fingers out of Harry’s ass and smirked as he used those fingers to lube up his monster cock.  “Going to make you understand what you put people through with that big cock of yours...” _Harry_ lined the tip up and began to push.  He moaned at how sensitive Harry’s cock must be all the time, he was going nearly made with the hot tight sensation as he buried his cock into Harry.  “YES” He yelled out, not caring that they didn’t have silencing charms up.  Grinning to himself he slide the rest of the way in till he was balls deep in his Dragon Lord.   
  
“OH GODS... YES!” Harry writhed.  “Oh... oh gods...” He moaned and whimpered as he bucked his hips.  That simple motion sparking flame to _Harry_ ’s passion, the dry kindling of his resolve going up into flames as he gave into his desires and wantonly began to plow into Harry’s ass.  “SO GOOD!” Harry moaned out as he bucked, his own cock hard and wanting on his belly.   
  
“Jerk off for me.” _Harry_ nudged Harry’s cock with his knuckles.   
  
“okay.” Harry shrugged, utterly too far gone to care that he was being pinned against the window of the compartment, anyone looking at the train from the outside would see his naked ass and back.  He didn’t care, he was too far in to care...  Then _Harry_ aimed so his flared cock head raked across Harry’s prostate with every single stroke.   
  
“OH... now that’s good...” _Harry_ grinned at the way his cock vibrated when he hit Harry’s prostate.   
  
“Keep... that... um... UP... I mean... up....” Harry panted his eyes shutting and his jaw going slack only to snap to and become alert again.  “And... . I’ll... OH GODS..” He panted as he  arched his back and then slapped against the magically reinforced glass.  “cum.” He whimpered against _Harry_ ’s neck.   
  
“Good.” _Harry_ hissed in Harry’s ear.   
  
“OH GODS DRACO!” Harry screamed out as he came, jerking his cock off as the compartment doors opened.   
  
“We brought you some... good... ies....” Piers’ jaw dropped open.   
  
“I do believe he’s had some goodies.” Merlin smirked as he eyed the two of them.  Oh the possibilities that this brought to mind.   
  


***

  
  
They’d spent the next thirty minutes explaining everything, after _Harry_ ’d cum in Harry twice.  Then they got dressed and waited.  An hour passed and _Harry_ didn’t transform back into Draco.  Then two hours passed.  Piers was the first to voice concern at this.  But after the third hour both _Harry_ and Harry were worried.  As soon as the train were pulling into the station at Hogsmead both Harry’s quickly apperated to the school boundaries.  From there, they took off to Hogwarts.  Harry didn’t care what was going on so long as Draco was safe.  He looked over at his mirror image in the Slytherin robes and wondered how long they’d be like this.   
  


***

  
  
“Mr. Potter, what’s the problem?” Madam Pomfrey sighed as _Harry_ came running in.   
  
“The fact that I’m not Harry.” She looked at _Harry_ like he’d lost his mind.   
  
“I’m Harry.” Harry walked in.   
  
“M-mr. P-potter... then who’s...” She pointed at _Harry_.   
  
“That’d be Draco.” Harry smiled.   
  
“How?” The old woman’s eyes got round.   
  
“Polyjuice potion...” _Harry_ started.   
  
“Oh well that’ll end in...” The matron smiled kindly.   
  
“Nearly four hours ago.” _Harry_ said darkly.  He hated being interrupted.   
  
“My dear heavens... and you’ve not reverted yet... this is serious...”   
  
“Should I go and get Slughorn?” Harry bit his lip.   
  
“Yes dear boy, yes.” Madam Pomfrey sent Harry out as she took _Harry_ to a bed.   
  
[And the elf, wolf, and bat.] He said dryly in his natural voice.   
  
[Will do.] Harry took off at a dead sprint.  He filtered it so Draco wouldn’t hear what he was about to say.  [ **EVERYONE IN THE FUCKING CASTLE THAT CAN HEAR THIS YOU GET YOUR ASSES INTO THE HOSPITAL WING RIGHT THIS BLOODY FUCKING MINUTE!** ] Harry screamed at the top of his dragonic lungs in the mental void of Hogwarts.  He felt a few people looking around but he felt the ones he’d meant to hear it getting up with out complaint and heading that way.  Harry ran the long way to the Slughorn’s office and knocked.  Panting he leaned against the wall and waited.   
  
“Harry?  My boy, what’s wrong?” Slughorn looked him up and down.   
  
“Draco... Polyjuice... not changed... 4 hours...” He panted out.   
  
“Good heavens.  Where is he?” Slughorn gathered his robe and started out the door, summoning his wand to him.   
  
“Hospital wing.” Harry managed to get out as Slughorn walked with him back to the hospital wing.  Slughorn’s pace faster then Harry’d ever seen.   
  
“Did he brew it himself or did he buy it?” Slughorn was going over all the lists and possibilities in his head.   
  
“Bought..” Harry panted.  They’d had a long talk about that while they were on the train.   
  
“Ah.  And he used who’s hair?”   
  
“Mine.” Harry blinked as Slughorn stopped dead in his track.   
  
“He used... oh dear lords.” Slughorn went white and took off at a dead sprint.  Harry blinked left in Slughorn’s wake.  Something was VERY bad about this.  He followed as quickly as he could.  Feeling slightly like he wasn’t doing everything he should be or could be....   
  
“Harry?” Lucas met him on his way up to the hospital wing.  “Just saw the potions’ teacher... Running... what’s going on?”   
  
“Draco’s transformed into me... using Polyjuice.” Lucas blinked.  Ans had caught up with them there as had Eric and both gaped at him.   
  
“He used YOUR hair... in Polyjuice?” Ans gasped as he sped up as well.   
  
“Why does everyone keep doing that?” Harry sounded angry and frustrated but above all else, tired.   
  
“Because Dragon’s naturally have the power to transform... so do Sphinxes.  The combine magic of that... hit with Polyjuice to force a change to one form... He’s effectively locked his body in one shape till it wears off...”   
  
“Yeah but Polyjuice has an hour limit.”   
  
“That’s due to the magic essences of the things involved... he’s added in...” They reached the door.  “A dragon lord’s hair... the potion’s got exponential magic now.” Ans finished as Slughorn nodded and agreed.  He’d been talking potions and herbs with the elf most of the break.  Slughorn knew that no one out smarted an elf when it came to magical properties of ANYTHING.   
  
“That’s what I think too.” He nodded.  “Other then a second magical signature... I’m sure he’s fine.” Slughorn looked at the wand readout and then gaped.  “But... but... he’s a boy.” He blinked at looked at Harry.  “How...?” He tried to form the words.   
  
“We’re not exactly sure ourselves.. but yeah he is.” Harry tried to reassure the teacher.   
  
“He’s what?” Madam Pomfrey did NOT like being talked around as if she wasn’t there and trying to help.   
  
“Draco’s carrying my child.” Harry pulled the medical papers out of Draco’s messenger bag.  “We were planning on coming to see you anyways tonight so you could look over the work of the healers at St. Mongo.  Not saying their utter hacks... I just don’t trust anyone but you after all that’s happened.” Harry smiled at Madam Pomfrey and some how cut right through all her anger.   
  
“Oh.... well....” She blushed as she picked up the papers and read through them.  Interested in some aspects of things they’d tested for.  “Now that’s new.” She pointed to a notation about a spell used to monitor the baby’s health like a heart monitor.   
  
“Oh?” Harry blinked as he read it over her shoulder.  “Does it say they cast it?” Harry was curious who was keeping tabs on him and Draco   
  
“I don’t believe so.  It’s set up so you can have like a little device tell you if the baby’s doing okay.  But if I’m getting the rules of the spell right here....” She read again.  “It can not magically be more then 10 feet from the mother/father so you’d know if they’d done it.” She nodded again.   
  
“Well that’s good... now why the hell am I still Harry!”   
  


***

  
  
Draco had been examined for the better part of the next couple days.  But with no clear answer as to when the potion would wear off, he was deemed healthy enough to go back to class.  It was odd when he and Harry sat together.  Both could imagine Snape turning in his grave at the fact that there were now not one but TWO Harries walking around the castle.  Of course Draco decided to have a little fun.  He’d discovered that while not a Dragon Lord himself now, he did have many of Harry’s powers.  It was the eight of January when Collin suggested they let him take a photo of them snogging in the nude.  They’d thought about it and they’d let him photograph them having sex as well.   
  
It was while looking at the photos that Ginny told them they ought to do a photo shoot for Teen Witch Weekly or Witch Weekly... maybe even Play Witch.  Harry had talked about it and decided that they would do an interview for all three magazines.  A progressively more intimate interview till their Play Witch interview in which the pair of them would be actually having sex on set.  Everything was set soon enough and the dates were fast approaching.   On the twelfth of January they went to the empty Charms classroom and met the interview person for Teen Witch Weekly.   
  
“Hello, I’m Janet.  I’ll be interviewing you today.” The woman looked like she was only vaguely on the cusp of being 21, and Harry wondered if men found her attractive.  She looked like she’d probably be attractive to someone... but he couldn’t imagine who.   
  
“Hello, I’m Harry and this is Draco... who just happens to look like me right now.” Harry smiled and hugged his Slytherin-robed twin.   
  
“Oh my....” She smiled and giggled.  “Twice the Harry Potter.” She scribbled on her note pad and sat on the table.  Her legs crossed making funny patterns on her moving print pants.   
  
“Yeah...” _Harry_ blushed as he sat on a desk.   
  
“So let me ask you what all my readers are dying to know.  What’s the sex like?” She smiled at them.   
  
“VERY GOOD!” Harry smiled.   
  
“I’d say free, loving, adventurous, and ... creative.” _Harry_ smirked at her.   
  
“Was this...” She motioned to the twin Harries.  “Part of your sex play?”   
  
“Actually yes.” _Harry_ smiled again.  “I was going to surprise him with a bit of Polyjuice potion sex with himself... botched up and... well now I’m kind of stuck as him till it runs it’s course.”   
  
“You... botched a potion?” Her eyes got huge.   
  
“Nope, I bought it.  And the people who sold it did everything right... I just added one of Harry’s hairs... apparently it screws up the potion horribly... and then being a sphinx myself... it... SCREWED me sideways.” _Harry_ gave a warm smile.   
  
“Awww... you poor dear.” She patted _Harry_ ’s hand.  He smiled softly and then gave a smirk to Harry.   
  
[Bet I could get her to wet herself if you’d let me be a little risky for the photo shoot.] Draco’s voice came out of _Harry_ ’s head.   
  
[How risky?]   
  
[Topless and snogging you.]   
  
[Oh I can live with that.] Harry grinned.   
  
“So... what sort of things turn you men on?” She smiled warmly.   
  
“Well I think sex should go hand in hand with love and caring for the person.” Harry smiled warmly.   
  
“Awww.” She gave him a dreamy look before scribbling on her note pad.   
  
“And when you’re with someone who doesn’t mind doing the kinkiest things that pop into your head... well that just makes it better.” _Harry_ grinned.   
  
“You sound like you’re talking from experience?” Janet looked at _Harry_ , her eyes begging for details.  Harry gave him a mental nod.   
  
“Well we’ve had sex in Knockturn alley... IN the alley, not inside a building.” _Harry_ grinned.  “Then there’s the fact that we’ve had sex on the train coming back to Hogwarts... several times now... and our rather... open location sex life.” He shrugged.  “But I’m hoping to introduce sex toys into the bedroom eventually.” He smiled casually.  “Can you suggest any?”   
  
“I... um... well...” She actually blushed at the question, _Harry_ ’s warm smile and wicked twinkle in his eye making her actually get hot at this.   
  
“I’m always curious about people’s sex lives.” _Harry_ smiled at her.  “You can learn so much about a person by what they like to do to get off.” He nodded.   
  
“Oh?” Harry grinned.   
  
“Sure, take you Harry, you have so many buttons... so many turn ons... that I’m enjoying the hell out of finding them one by one.” He smiled.  “Like, the dirty talk we did the other day... at your muggle relative’s home?” Harry blushed slightly.  “You know your aunt actually came up to talk to me after all that...” Harry blinked.   
  
“She... did?” Harry blinked.   
  
“Does that mean she was home when you...?” Janet beamed.   
  
“Oh the whole muggle family was home.  And we did our kinky dirty talk loudly with the silencing wards down.” Harry blushed as _Harry_ told about their sex lives.   
  
“Gods.” She panted.   
  
“And yes, she came up and told me the sweetest thing... she was glad that Harry had found someone who loved him for him... because he deserved to finally be loved.” _Harry_ reached out and held Harry’s hands.  “And I do.  I love you with my whole heart.” Harry hugged his lover while the magical camera that had been buzzing around got photos of them hugging.   
  
“So what else would you like to know?” Harry grinned as the woman smiled, a thought clearly on her mind as _Harry_ untucked his shirt and pulled it off, giving it a toss towards the door as he sat there shirtless with a smile.   
  
“Oh my.” She blushed.   
  
“It’s kind of hot in here.  All these lights...” _Harry_ gestured to the lights before he put a hand on Harry’s inner thigh.  “I do believe I’m getting parched...” He leaned in and began to snog Harry into the desk, the camera whizzing around taking pictures while their interviewer clutched her note pad, all but wrapping herself around it as she watched.   
  
[Another bet I win.]

***

  
  
By the fourteenth of January they had a response back from the magazine and a version of the article to read.  They signed off on it totally and picked out their favorite photos.  They were happy that by the same time the next day the article was published.  The cover of that weeks’ edition was Harry, being held in a kiss by his hair and his Gryffindor tie by a topless _Harry_ with only his Slytherin tie around his neck.  The caption read “Potters enjoy themselves”.  Draco grinned as he and Harry signed a copy and gave it to Ginny, with promises of a personal pose later on.   
  
The same day that the first article was published, they found themselves in the same classroom being interviewed by a very business like woman. She looked to be late 20’s maybe early 30’s and seemed to take pride in her appearance. _Harry_ went up to her and shook her hand.   
  
“Draco Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.  And may I compliment you on a lovely shade of Capen blue for your suit?  It brings out the Cobalt and cadmium flex in your eyes.” He smiled at the woman who smiled back and thanked him politely.   
  
“A pleasure to meet you too Mr. Malfoy.  My name is Ms. Andrews.  But you can call me Raven.” She smiled at him.   
  
“Well then Raven, may I introduce my fiancée, Harry Potter.” Harry blushed as he shook Raven’s hand.   
  
“A pleasure as well.  I must say... your article in our sister magazine was... rather steamy.” She smiled at them.   
  
“Shock sells with the teenagers these days.” _Harry_ shrugged.   
  
“Isn’t that true?” Raven shook her head.  “So I’d like to begin by asking how the baby is doing with this transformation?”   
  
“I have daily visits to the hospital wing.  Madam Pomfrey is doing wonderfully at assuring me that I’ll be able to carry our baby boy to term.  So far there have been no signs that the change did any harm to the baby.  If anything it seems to be putting more magic into the supply needed to keep him alive.” _Harry_ smiled.   
  
“Splendid.  I can’t tell you how relieved I am at that.  My readers as well.” She smiled.  “How are you handling being... well twins now?” She looked from one to another.   
  
“Well... it’s odd first thing in the morning.” Harry pinked up.  “I wake up looking for Draco and find my ‘twin’ in bed with me.” He shook his head.   
  
“He let out a yell the first two mornings.” _Harry_ smiled warmly as he held Harry’s hand.  “Scared me to death.” He smiled.   
  
“I can imagine.” She looked between them with a smile.  “And have they found a... way to solve the problem?” She looked at them openly.   
  
“Well actually I doubt you can imagine.” _Harry_ smirked.  “I’m not a morning person.  As this one is fond of reminding me, I’m an instant human, just add coffee... Till I have that first cup or seven, I’m not really easy to get along with.  So imagine going from dead asleep to being scared by a yell.  It’s... Something else.” He sighed.   
  
“The coffee maker’s been the most stressed about it all I think.” Harry sighed.  “Poor thing, we might need to get it a psychologist.”   
  
“Can you imagine what our coffee maker would say in therapy about us?” _Harry_ shuddered.   
  
“You talk about it like it’s a living person....” Raven frowned.   
  
“Oh all the magic running around it kind of is now.  It started out a simple muggle appliance we pointed our wands at and it made coffee...” Harry smiled.  “But this one’s needs kind of killed several others, and this one, instead of melting or dying, just started trying to physically run away from us.”   
  
“Your coffee maker... Can walk... On it’s own...”   
  
“Yep.  Damn fast too.  If you don’t keep an eye on it when it’s in a mood to run, sometimes it hides in the damnest places.” _Harry_ scowled.  “Takes forever to find it somedays.  It’s removed the tracking charm I have on it twice now.”   
  
“I... I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a coffee maker doing any of that.” She blinked.   
  
“One of these days we’re going to have to see if it can talk.” Harry rubbed the back of his head.   
  
“True enough.  Anyways you asked about solving _this_ problem.” _Harry_ gestured to himself.   
  
“Yes.” She smiled as they got back on track, though she made a mental note to ask about the coffee maker later on.   
  
“The experts on the potion all say the same thing, wait for it to simply work itself out.” _Harry_ shook his head.  “I can say this, it’s giving us a LOT of research on what prolonged Polyjuice users can go through.” He sighed.   
  
“Oh?” Raven blinked.   
  
“I’ve started to see a lot of things from Harry’s prospective.  Being stuck looking like him... people often mistake us for each other.  And it puts a whole new aspect of Harry in my mind to look at from now on.” He looked right at Harry.  “I mean... the way people treat him makes me nuts someday... but it helps me understand why he loves me.” He smiled sheepishly.   
  
“How so?” She smiled warmly at the pair of them.   
  
“It’s... hard to explain.. but it’s like I’m loving me from his perspective now.  I can... understand it better now.  Not that I’m suggesting in the slightest I don’t want my body back.” He smiled wickedly.  “As much as I love pleasuring my lover’s body, I’d like my own body back.” Draco leaned in and gave Harry a peck on the cheek.   
  
“I can see how that would be an interesting thing.” Raven nodded.  “So... About this coffee maker...”   
  


***

  
  
With in two days the article was proofed and published, splashing a very lovely photo of the pair of them with just misty Crystal Balls blocking their crotches.  The pair of them smiling at the readers as they read the article.  Harry kept commenting on how he thought he'd gained weight over the break and _Harry_ tried to explain that even with the pair of them being Harry he’d probably lost weight.  The Harries were sitting at the Hufflepuff table debating about the picture when Cedric let out a laugh that stopped their conversation in it’s tracks. _Harry_ quirked an eyebrow at him as did Harry.   
  
“And just what to you find funny?” _Harry_ gave him a warning tone.   
  
“The pair of you... you’re nearly naked and totally on display for the whole of the wizarding world... and Harry thinks the picture makes him look fat?” Cedric tried to contain in the laughter.   
  
“I still fail to see the humor.” _Harry_ said in a haughty voice that had never been heard coming out of Harry’s throat before.   
  
“OH MY GOD!” Cedric actually fell off his chair laughing.  “Don’t do that!” He giggled as _Harry_ got up and whispered something in his ear.   
  
“And should I tell these lovely people about the wicked things two Harry’s did in your bum last night?” Cedric instantly shook his head no and started to stop the laughter he’d been building.  “Then I suggest you stop laughing.” _Harry_ had been terrifying people for most of the month now.  He was approaching the first month line and his hormones were starting to drive him round the twist with how maddening he became from the hormones produced by the baby he was carrying.  He’d bloodied Theodore Nott’s nose the other day simply for asking the time of the day.   
  
“Draco.” Harry put his hand on _Harry_ ’s shoulder.   
  
“I’m fine you insufferable pacifist!” He stormed out of the great hall, punched a hole in one of the doors as he passed it.  “BLOODY DOOR!” _Harry_ ’s voice echoed through the halls.  Before there was a loud booming echo as the damaged door fell off it’s hinges to an utterly silent great hall full of people.   
  
[Feel better.]  There was silence for a while.   
  
[no.] A sullen Draco replied.   
  
[Want me to come there?]   
  
[yeah...] Draco gave a flash of where he was at and didn’t have to wait too long for Harry to show up.   
  
“You’re bleeding.” Harry stroked _Harry_ ’s hand.   
  
“Yeah... bloody door...” He said in a sullen tone, his face pouting.   
  
“Let me fix it.” Harry kissed it gently and stroked it, his magic mending the flesh.”   
  
“Now if you could just right me that well.” He sighed.  “Part of me wants to be me for our photo shoot... and a good part of me feels like I should be happy I get to flash your bits around that much more.” He gave a wicked smile.   
  
“Yeah... it is getting kind of crowded in here.” He kissed _Harry_ ’s forehead and smiled gently.  “But I love it.  I love you.  And I hope you do get your form back soon.” He cuddled him close.  “Cuz I think this is starting to work on both our nerves.” He nuzzled.  “More so on yours then mine.” He rubbed _Harry_ ’s back as they talked.   
  
“How so?” _Harry_ had went back to a quiet quizzical status.   
  
“It seems to bring on your mood changes.” Harry had learned a few days back that mood swings were for girls.  Draco did NOT suffer from mood swings.  And that he would hex Harry’s nuts off if he ever used that phrase and any noun pertaining to himself again.   
  
“Yeah... I’ve been noticing that too.” He sighed.  “I think I still owe professor Sprout an essay on herbs that lower stress during pregnancy...” _Harry_ sighed.  “I think it has something to do with making a Ravenclaw cry.” _Harry_ shrugged. “Honest... all I remember is being called a moody git who needed to learn to take a mood swing like a woman.” He sighed again.  “I think they’ve figured out that I’m not handling this all that well with my moods.” _Harry_ sighed again as he sat down.   
  
“Honey, I think everyone’s noticed by now.” Harry showed him the door that had caught fire after falling on the floor by the time he’d passed it.   
  
“Shit.” _Harry_ sighed as he buried his face in his knees.  “And the hot flashes are kicking my ass.” He panted.   
  
“Anything I can do?”   
  
“Yes.” _Harry_ looked like it was supposed to be quite clear.  “CHANGE ME BACK!” He sighed as he lay his head against the cold stone of the wall.   
  
“I’m not sure what I can do about that....” Harry sighed.  “But I’ll try... I’ll try babe.” He kissed _Harry_ ’s forehead and hoped for a bit of information soon.  Because he wasn’t sure if Draco’s sanity could take this much longer.   
  


***

  
  
Draco had spent the time putting together a scrap book with all their photos in it the week leading up to their next photo shoot.  Enjoying the chance to look at all the photos of himself and Harry.  Even if some of them had him as _Harry_.  He could live with that.  If only he could have his old face back.  He sighed as he sat there cross legged looking at the photos of himself and Harry in the leaves at the start of term.   
  
[You okay?] Harry gave Draco a mental hug.  The last few days Draco had wanted a lot of space.  Harry’d been more then willing to give him his space.   
  
[Just wishing for things I can’t have yet.] Draco snuggled Harry in their mental world.  Happy to have a place he could still be himself.   
  
[The photographer wants to know where we want to do the photo shoot?] Harry snuggled back.   
  
[Well we have three real options.] Draco stretched in Harry’s arms.  [The locker room, the Quidditch pitch, or the great hall.] He loved the pensive look on Harry’s face.  He loved how much of a man Harry’d grown into in such a short time.   
  
[Locker room?]   
  
[Works with me, I’ll meet you there.]   
  
Draco packed away the last of his things, looking at himself in the mirror and cursing yet again for seeing _Harry_ ’s reflection.  Sighing to himself he made himself look as presentable as he could before heading down.  He was lost absently thinking about a dozen different thing and didn’t even notice he was there till Harry was hugging him outside the locker room door.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Harry held him close and just cuddled.   
  
“I.. what are you sorry for?” _Harry_ blinked confused.   
  
“It’s all my fault.” Harry nuzzled _Harry_ and sighed deeply.  “I’m a dragon lord and the potion didn’t work right.  It’s all my fault.” Harry held _Harry_ close, every fiber of his being begging for forgiveness.   
  
“Harry.” He held onto him closely.  “I don’t blame you.  I don’t blame anyone.  I didn’t know that your hair would effect the potion that way.  Hell apparently only people who have studied that potion out entirely, know that sort of thing.” He kissed Harry gently.  “Harry there are all of four experts in the whole world who could even begin to tell me what went wrong.” _Harry_ smiled at Harry.  “Trust me.  My unhappiness is NOT your fault.” _Harry_ gave another kiss.  “No mater what comes out of my mouth while I’m carrying your child, I do not hate you nor do I blame you.” _Harry_ hugged Harry close to him before whispering.  “Let’s go put on one hell of a show for this guy?” Harry nodded before opening the door for _Harry_.   
  
They went through the door and Draco did a double take as he looked at the photographer.  Grinned from ear to ear he looked over at Harry who simply grinned back at him and smiled.   
  
[And you didn’t tell me why?]   
  
[Wanted to surprise you.]   
  
[You did at that.] Draco smirked as he turned to the photographer.  “So Marcus, what brings you by the castle?”   
  
“Oh the boss gave me this assignment.” Marcus smirked his perfect smile.  “Told me I had a good friendship with you so I’d probably be able to talk you into going full out kinky for this issue.” He was loading film into high tech looking cameras.   
  
“Looks like quite the setup.” Harry was looking as some of the cameras up on tripods around the room and even more floating.   
  
“Most are spelled to take a picture every 4-6 seconds once I tell them to start counting.  And they alternate a bit... so nearly every second will be photographed.  Then there’s the video cameras.” He pointed to eight video cameras around the central spot, all at different angles.  “We find a shot we like we’ll see about the different angles of it.  The latest in video to image capture.” Marcus grinned.  “I’ll have probably days worth of footage of you two just form one loving making.” He smiled at _Harry_.   
  
“Love making?” _Harry_ raised an eyebrow.  “That’s an un-Slytherin thing to say.” He smiled warmly.   
  
“Well what can I say... when Slytherins fall for Gryffindor we use the L word.  A LOT.” He grinned at _Harry_.  “And mean it every time.” He smiled warmly.  “Besides if anyone should know that.  It should be you two.” He went back to his camera for a second.  “Thanks for Ced.” He looked at _Harry_.  “I know it wasn’t easy.  And I know it took a lot.” He sighed and looked away.  “But Oliver’s been at peace since....” He gave a soft smile.  “Anyways... first night he’s slept all the way through.” He gave the pair of them an odd look before he switched back to his professional demeanor.  “Well let’s talk kinky.” He clapped his hands together.   
  


***

  
  
“And I let you talk us into this ... why?” _Harry_ raised an eyebrow as he held up a large vibrator in his hands.   
  
“Because you thought it was hot too.” Marcus rolled his eyes.  “Now, I’ve only got a few more things to set up and we can start.  I figure we’ll start with you two doing what ever comes natural... if you can call those props natural....” He snickered.  “And I’ll be here in the background making sure everything works.”   
  
“Okay.” Harry took a deep breath and looked at the odd assortment of toys that Marcus and Draco had picked out.  “Why do I feel like a blushing virgin all over again?” He sighed.   
  
“Probably because you’ve never let me play with these sorts of things.” _Harry_ gave a wicked smirk.   
  
“Right.... and there was probably a reason for that...” He shook his head as he looked at them.  “Okay... let’s start.”   
  


***

  
  
Harry came in and sat down on the bench of the locker room.  Sighing to himself he pulled his school robe off and laid it on the bench.  Slowly he pulled his school vest and shirt out of his pants and tossed them haphazardly on this robe.  He was stretching his back and arms when he heard a tutting sound coming from behind him.   
  
“Always were messy.” Harry frowned, he looked around but couldn’t see anyone.   
  
“Who’s there....?” Harry bit his lip.   
  
“Guess.” The voice was in his ear this time.  Harry jumped and looked around.  “Come now... be a good boy Harry.” The voice caressed his ear as unseen hands came out of no where and began to caress him.  Slowly the invisibility cloak fell away revealing _Harry_ in his Slytherin Prefect robes.  Harry’s voice caught in his throat as skilled but Quidditch hardened hands began to tug at his nipples.   
  
“please....” Harry wasn’t sure if he was begging for an end or more.   
  
“I aim to please.” _Harry_ chuckled as he leaned in and began to suck on Harry’s neck.   
  
“Ahhhh!” Harry moaned out as _Harry_ ’s lips found the sweet spot just behind his left ear. _Harry_ grinned as he latched on and began to suck on that patch of flesh.  Drinking in the primal moans coming from Harry’s throat as he did.  His hands began to travel down from Harry’s nipples.  Slowly he worked his way down to Harry’s trousers hem.   
  
“Seems a shame to keep your cloths on....” _Harry_ licked Harry’s neck while one hand held Harry to him and the other undid Harry’s fly.   “What’s in here?” He purred against Harry’s skin as he stuck his hand into the fly.   
  
“Oh gods...” Harry panted as he pushed back into _Harry_ ’s body.  Moaning again as the curve of his ass came into contact with a hard lump of flesh encased in fabric.   
  
“That’s all your doing...” _Harry_ nibbled on the shell of Harry’s ear as he popped the fastener on Harry’s pants.  The trousers, with a little help from _Harry_ , soon pooled around Harry’s ankles.  “Such a lovely body...” He went to work on Harry’s engorged rod inside his boxers.   
  
“Yes....” Harry moaned.  He moved his body to help _Harry_ get his boxers down and off of him.  Soon he was standing there utterly naked, his body _Harry_ ’s play thing as he complied to the way he moved him and played with him. _Harry_ moved both hands down and cupped Harry’s crotch.  He kissed his neck and muttered a spell that made his own cloths vanish.  He leaned into Harry’s body then, pressing himself against his lover.   
  
“I so want to violate you.” He breathed in a husky voice against Harry’s ear.   
  
“Please do!” Harry moaned as he lifted his arms and pulled _Harry_ ’s head to him so he could snog his lover.  The pure raw emotion showing on both of them as they kissed. _Harry_ came around Harry then and still kissing him began to pull his body to his.  Their twin hard cocks rubbing against one another as they made out.  Harry was the one that pulled them down on top of his clothing and soon they were snogging as if the world would end if they didn’t atop Harry’s school shirt.   
  
Harry rolled _Harry_ over so he was on his back.  He smiled as he kissed his way down _Harry_ ’s jaw line and down to his left nipple.  He latched on and began to suck on the big brown nipple.  _Harry_ seemed to like that as he moaned and held Harry’s head there.  But Harry had other ideas as he kissed his way down _Harry_ ’s body to the large Dragon Lord cock that lay on his belly.  He kissed his way right down to the flared tip.  Kissing it and licking it he smirked as it swelled against his tongue.   
  
Slowly Harry engulfed the head and marveled at the way his own cock tasted to him.  Or at least the twined cock of _Harry_.  He began to slide down the impressive length and take more and more of the cock he’d known so well on his body into his own throat.  His hands went down to milk the large balls at the base while his face lowered and lowered on the hard slab of meat. _Harry_ bucked and moaned.   
  
“Much more and I’ll cum...” He panted as he stroked Harry’s cheek.  “Let’s switch.” He smirked as he traded places with Harry.  Instantly delving to Harry’s crotch he sank he head half way down on the familiar cock.  He’d been doing this most of the year, so he was able to get most of the massive prick down his tight throat.  This was different with having Harry’s body... but he soon adapted.   _Harry_ was smiled up at Harry around his cock and marveled at how wonderful it tasted.  Harry moaned and moved a hand down _Harry_ ’s back.   
  
Cupping his lover’s ass he spanked him lightly as he felt himself plunder _Harry_ ’s throat.  He smiled as he moved his hand over to the middle of _Harry_ ’s ass and began to slowly stroke up and down the crack.  His sucking partner moaned lightly as Harry’s finger found his swollen pucker.  It seemed to be pulsing with need as he slowly began to finger his lover’s tight hole.  _Harry_ moaned and moved up Harry till they were making out.  Their hard cocks jumping and humping against one another.   
  
_Harry_ moaned into Harry’s lips as he captured them, snogging his lover while giving him a bit of frotage.  His own hand darted down to capture their rampant cocks and he began to jerk the pair of them off as Harry fingered him.  One hand firmly up _Harry_ ’s ass hole while the other held them close together.  Making out the pair of them seemed to be generating a powerful passion that longed to break forth.  But sensing they were both close again _Harry_ moved quickly.   
  
Instantly latching on Harry’s cock again he began to suck on it in earnest.  Taking the thick slab of dragon meat to the hilt.  Constricting his talented throat around the massive invader he began to bob up and down on it.  Sucking and licking what was in his mouth while his hand jerked off the parts that became exposed.  Harry reached down and this time began to slowly jerk off _Harry_ as the pair of them lay there on the bench.  He moved around Harry’s cock like a pro before pulling off and beginning to lick and lavish Harry’s ample balls.  Sucking first one then the other into his mouth.  The meaty orbs giving off a slightly salty taste.   
  
_Harry_ buried his face into Harry’s crotch, drinking in the scent as he devoured Harry’s fur covered balls.  Not caring what he must look like as his mouth made love to his lover’s nuts.  He licked up the center of Harry’s sack and just kept on licked up the underside of his cock as well.  Soon he was masturbating Harry with his tongue and upper lip.  Keeping the pressure as constant and as teasing as he could under the position they were in.  Harry pulled him up into a soul-shattering kiss as their lips met.  Harry pulled _Harry_ up to be straddling his lap.   
  
_Harry_ angled his cock and Harry gobbled it down, sucking as much of his meaty prong as he could.  He’d been able to deep throat Draco’s cock but _Harry_ ’s was larger and thicker.  The change was hindering some of Harry’s natural cock sucking skill. _Harry_ began feeding Harry his hard cock as Harry alternated between trying to suck the whole thing into his throat and making love to just the swollen head of his twin’s cock.   
  
Harry reached around him lover and began jerking himself off as _Harry_ fed him more and more cock.  His jerking was interrupted for a moment by _Harry_ ’s back thrust, causing his swollen cock to stroke across _Harry_ ’s ass hole.  Harry moaned into _Harry_ ’s cock as he deep throated him finally. _Harry_ began to enjoy the longer strokes, bringing his ass closer and closer to Harry’s hard cock at his back. _Harry_ grasped Harry’s head and began to skull fuck him as Harry reached up and began to play with his left nipple.  His own cock being jerked off behind _Harry_ ’s back.   
  
Pouncing on Harry, _Harry_ quickly began making out with his lover hot and heavy.  Not caring about his own wet cock now leaking precum on Harry’s chest.  Harry for his part was caught between making out and jerking off.  He began to smack his hard cock against _Harry_ ’s ass hole.  Rubbing it between the fleshy cheeks when he could. _Harry_ kissed his way down Harry’s body till he was again deep throating his lover’s cock.  Harry began pinching and tugging on _Harry_ ’s hard nipples.  He threw his head back panting as he was jerked off into _Harry_ ’s sucking mouth.  The heat in the room seemed to be going up as both men began to sweat more and more on the bench.   
  
_Harry_ snaked a hand up to Harry’s face and stroked his lips.  It didn’t take Harry long to get the hint and he began sucking on _Harry_ ’s fingers in earnest.  Treating each one as if it were a miniature cock that needed his loving and undivided attention. _Harry_ moaned at the sensation as it seemed to spread out of his hand up his arm and straight down to his own throbbing cock. _Harry_ eventually withdrew his spit soaked fingers and as he bobbed up and down on Harry’s hard cock he thrust two fingers up his lovers hole.   
  
“YES!” Harry threw his head back and moaned.  He panted as his head thrashed around on the bench.  He pulled _Harry_ off of him.  He knew he was close and he needed a minute to pull back from the edge.  He smiled and moved _Harry_ onto his back.  He quickly sat on _Harry_ ’s chest and offered up his cock again.  The moment or two of pulling him off of him and changing positions helping him to step away from the edge of his orgasm. _Harry_ kept up slamming his fingers into Harry’s ass while he pulled off Harry’s cock.  Sucking on his full nuts he began to jerk him off.  Sending Harry into overdrive with the pleasure coursing through his system.   
  
_Harry_ moved so that he was again jerking Harry off with his tongue and lip but Harry was too over sensitive by this point.  He wanted in _Harry_ ’s mouth and didn’t care about style or positions.  He shoved his massive prick into _Harry_ ’s face and began to not so slowly fuck his lover’s throat.  _Harry_ reached around and began to milk Harry’s balls with his hands as he blew him.  Harry grabbed _Harry_ ’s hair and began to skull fuck him.  Groaning as he plowed in and out of _Harry_ ’s willing mouth.   
  
“M-more!” Harry groaned out before pulling out of _Harry_ ’s lips.  “Need more.” He jumped back and hauled _Harry_ ’s legs up over his hips.  Quickly lining himself up and thrusting he slammed over 3/4ths of his cock right up _Harry_ ’s unprepared hole.  Muttering a lubing charm as he slammed in.  Moaning and hissing with _Harry_ as the pair began to make out with a fiery passion as they made hot love on that bench.  Harry made out with _Harry_ while he violently fucked him into the bench.  Their snogging only getting hotter and hotter as the pair of them went at it.   
  
_Harry_ reached between them and began jerking off as they made out. His prostate being virtually assaulted and abused under the onslaught of Harry’s fucking him.  He panted and moaned the pair of them cursing and cussing under their breath.  The pleasure building up in the twined pair of Harries that soon it had to find a way out or it seemed to threaten to kill them in it’s wake.  Harry pulled back and began screwing _Harry_ with all his force, his cock a virtual blur as he slammed and plowed in and out of _Harry_ ’s tight hole.  Their crushing pace took it’s toll on the bench first.  Crashing and breaking under the strain of their sex, Harry simply picked _Harry_ up and carried him to the lockers.  Fucking him just a hard into the lockers, stopping only to make out with him and gently make love to his lover’s probably tender hole.   
  
But this again lasted only a moment as Harry pulled them over to the floor and laid on his back with _Harry_ sitting astride his cock.  Harry held _Harry_ close to him and held him down as he began to quickly fuck up into _Harry_ ’s taunt hole.  Their lips locked as he plowed into _Harry_.  _Harry_ braced himself on either side of Harry’s head and began to slam down with all his might onto Harry’s cock.  Their passion building and building again.  Harry reached around and shoved two fingers up _Harry_ ’s ass along with his own cock.  Finger fucking him while he screwed his lover right there on the cold floor of the locker room.   
  
_Harry_ reached back and began to finger fuck Harry while he road Harry’s cock and fingers.  Moaning as his other hand found his hard cock and began to jerking himself off.  He was getting dangerously close of shooting off at any time himself.  Harry bucked again and _Harry_ moaned.  He wasn’t the only one.  _Harry_ let out a scream as Harry bucked up and brought _Harry_ down into his mouth, his cock still up his ass.  Harry continued to fuck _Harry_ into his mouth, sucking off his lover while fucking him and bent almost double to do it.  _Harry_ ’s eyes rolled back into his head as he fucked between Harry’s cock and throat.   
  
Harry pushed _Harry_ backwards after awhile and laid him as far back as he could, while still keeping his cock up his tight hole.  _Harry_ panted and moaned as he jerked off riding Harry as best he could before Harry pushed him off and helped move him so that _Harry_ was laying on his front.  His hard cock pulled up tight to his belly, his heavy balls down between his spread legs.  Harry mounted _Harry_ hard and fast, his own heavy balls draped down to meet _Harry_ ’s.  Harry smirked before muttering a binding spell to bind their balls together in a ball stretcher.   
  
“FUCK YES!” _Harry_ moaned as he writhed on Harry’s hard cock.   
  
“Thought you might like that.” Harry plowed into _Harry_ as hard as he could as he lay over him.  Draping his body fully over _Harry_ he continued to fuck his lover as hard as he could.  Forcing _Harry_ to hump the cold stone floor and his own belly as Harry screwed him into the floor.  His magic flaring he felt as if the world could end in this moment and he wouldn’t care.  He leaned back to ease the pressure on _Harry_ ’s balls and to angle himself right at _Harry_ ’s balls.  Harry started plowing again as fast and hard as he could.  Harry pulled _Harry_ up into a doggy position as he screwed him just as hard, but this way he was jerking _Harry_ off at the same pace he was screwing him with, reducing his lover to a wanton mile of flesh that was begging obscenely to be allowed to cum.   _Harry_ panted and moaned as he threw his head back.  Begging incoherently for more as Harry gave it to him.  Their bound balls swinging hard and fast between their legs.   
  
Harry pulled back, _Harry_ followed and sat down on Harry’s cock.  They began to bounce and fuck each other as hard and as fast as the ball stretcher would allow.  _Harry_ leaned forward as far as he could and began to fuck back as hard as he could onto Harry.  They were both close.  The pressure of their orgasms was building up faster now.  _Harry_ was the first to blow as Harry pulled him back, his orgasm spraying across the room onto the wall.  Harry smirked as he screamed his own orgasm, cumming in _Harry_ ’s tight ass.  He dispelled the ball stretcher then and turned _Harry_ around, still impaled on his cock, and began to make out with him.  They made out for awhile before Harry gave a goofy grin.   
  
“That was great.” He smiled with a huge grin.   
  
“Oh, you think it’s over yet?” _Harry_ smirked.   
  
“Uh... yeah.” Harry smiled.  “I’m not sure I got another load in me.” He smiled warmly.   
  
“I think I can get another load out of you....” _Harry_ got up and lead Harry to the unbroken bench.  He laid him face down between the two boards of the bench.  His cock and balls dangling near the floor.   
  
“And this is supposed to make me cum... how?” Harry smiled.   
  
“Like this.” _Harry_ conjured restraints to hold Harry down.   
  
“Hey...!” Harry shouted before he felt fingers at his hole.  “Okay... that’s... really good.” He moaned as he bucked back into _Harry_ ’s touch.   
  
“Oh I’m just getting started.” _Harry_ pulled back and silently summoned his broom to him.  Lubing up the end with a lubing charm he turned it around and thrust the bulbous head up Harry’s ass.  The scream broke out into a long low moan as the broom began to vibrate and attempt to both enter and exit Harry repeatedly.  Not being able to go anywhere, Harry was fucked senseless by the rapidly vibrating broom.  His mind felt like it was shutting down as his balls swelled with need.  He knew he’d cum again... and it’d be huge once he did.  _Harry_ leaned in close and began to rub Harry’s balls as the broom fucked him deeply.  Kissing Harry he captured Harry’s deep scream as he came on the locker room.   
  


***

  
  
Marcus moaned as he came from jerking off while he watched the pair of them fucking.  He was panting when _Harry_ walked up and dragged him into the shot.  Yanking the vibrating broom out of Harry’s ass he shoved Marcus down into Harry.   And while Marcus was busy tending with the fact he was now fucking Harry Potter, _Harry_ spelled away Marcus’ cloths before mounting him himself and fucking him in his tight hole.   
  
“Now you’ll have had Potter in both ends...” _Harry_ smirked as he went to work plowing Marcus into Harry.  He pulled Marcus back to show his fucked out face to the cameras as he smirked with Harry’s face.   
  


***

  
  
“You sure you don’t mind me having this done?” Ginny smirked as the pair of them laid on the bed she’d had the room of requirement create for her still life.  Harry was mounting _Harry_ , their hard bodies on display tastefully with out revealing the main course of their naked buffet.  But she was busy painting with her wand, capturing the image as she stood there naked painting.   
  
“Naw, all the shite we owe you for.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Almost done.” Ginny smiled, wiping a bit of paint on her cheek, her red locks back in a pony tail as she worked away at her masterpiece.  This was so going up on her wall at home.  Hell when ever she moved out, this was going where ever the fuck she moved.  She’d probably have guests going, isn’t that... And she’d answer, why yes, that’s Harry Potter fucking himself.  Lovely bit of magic, should have been there when I painted it.  The pair of them moaning and groaning... Yeah she’d have quite the story to tell.   
  
[I have the feeling this is going to be one of those things we see a LOT of over the years.] Draco commented dryly as he lay there mentally reading a book while his body posed for Ginny.   
  
[Could be worse, at least all she wanted was the painting.]   
  
[Oh is that what you think she asked for.] Draco mentally looked up at Harry.  [I signed us up for a threeway with her like we did with Marcus.]   
  
[You don’t like girls.]   
  
[She’s willing to help carry some of the kids so I don’t have to be barefoot and pregnant all the time.]   
  
[And when did you discuss her carrying my children?] Harry asked indignantly.   
  
[Oh please, I know perfectly well you want to get into her hot ginger snap, and I’m not against it.  I get that you like her.  Hell in your body I kind of like her like that.  Which is why I agreed to the threesome while we’re like this.  After this, I told her it’s strictly the pair of you and me maybe in the room.  Don’t get me wrong, I can do things to a vagina with my cock that will ruin her for other men.  But I’m more about the blokes then the ladies.] He shrugged.   
  
[You’re awful sure of yourself.]   
  
[Harry, I’m the son of Lucius Malfoy, a pure blood wizard, or was...] He frowned at that for a moment.  [Anyways, I was trained in sex with both partners of both sexes because I hadn’t made up my mind and regardless of whether I ended up gay or straight, I needed to know how to have sex with a woman so she’d be able to bare a child.  So trust me when I tell you I know how to fuck a woman till she’s barely able to move from the boneless mind melting pleasure I bring her.]   
  
[You willing to put your money where my cock is?] Harry smirked.   
  
[That came out horrible, just so you know.  But yes.  I’ll screw her with you, and I’ll show you what I mean.]  Forty five minutes later the painting was done, a few hours after that Ginny tapped out and they rolled off of her body as she lay there unable to form sentences, just moan and writhe and vaguely make a nodding motion that yes, yes she was alive and yes, that was fucking good.  Harry looked at Draco and conceded that maybe he was pretty good at having sex with women too.   
  
[You’re going to have to teach me that last move.] Harry commented.   
  
[Later, when I’m me and you’re you and Ginny’s back in her body.] Draco smirked to himself as he lay there panting.  [Question, if I just knocked her up, would the child be mine or yours?] Draco frowned in thought.   
  
[I don’t know.]   
  
[Because fundamentally I just fucked her with your balls, so maybe some where down the line?] Draco screwed his face up in thought.   
  
[This is one of those conversations I just don’t want to think about till after I’ve slept and probably ate something.] Harry yawned.   
  
[Okay, but if she does end up with child I think we owe it to the world to settle the debate.]   
  
[Sure, sure.  If she’s got a bun in the oven after this, then we’ll test to find out who’s the father, even though it’d be both of us I’m betting.] Harry threw an arm over his eyes as he started to pass out.   
  
[Sleep now, hypothetical Polyjuice babies later.] Draco yawned as well as they both drifted off to sleep on either side of Ginny who was wide eyed and starring up at the ceiling, her mind on a whole other level of existence with the pleasure she was still swamped in.   
  


***

  
  
Draco was sitting in their shared room looking at his homework.  He sighed as he wondered how to finish his essay on augmentation charms.  He’d been trying to figure out how to word this tricky bit about how delicate and intricate they were and how if you weren’t 100% focused they could blow up or do the exact opposite of what you meant to do with them.  He became aware that someone was standing in the doorway to the room staring at him with out speaking.  At first he’d thought they’d say something or move on but the longer it went unspoken, the deeper and more aggressively it began to rankle him to his core.  About the time that it was becoming too much for him, that’s about the time he looked up to see who was in the doorway staring at him.   
  
[Holy fucking cows on a green hill.] Harry’s eyes were wide.   
  
[What?] Draco blinked at him, looking through Harry’s eyes he saw himself as Harry sitting on the bed, only he was wearing longer blonde hair.  [YES!} He smiled for the first time in days.  [Damn thing’s FINALLY ending!] Draco smiled as he went back to his homework.   
  
[Well that was anticlimactic.] Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
[I’ll whoop and holler once I get done with this damn paper.  Till then I’m not risking my train of thought.] Draco scribbled a note on a side notebook before glaring at his paper.   
  
[What’s wrong?] Harry sat down.   
  
[I’m stuck.  I NEVER get stuck.  What the hell is wrong with me?] Draco sighed.  Mentally he was pulling on his hair.  Physically he was simply sitting there staring at the last bit of his homework.   
  
[Well take your time and think about it....] Harry dodged a book bag being thrown at him.  [This is bugging you that much?] Harry went in and sat next to Draco.   
  
[Harry, I’ve never once had this kind of trouble with an assignment.  I’m having trouble even finishing a thought right now about this.] Draco sighed.   
  
[Probably just the transformation finally kicking in.] Harry snuggled Draco holding his love and trying to reassure him that this would all pass.   
  
[I’d be happy when it’s over.] Draco cuddled Harry.  Both projecting their mental world over their physical one.  Draco looked into Harry’s eyes.  “Gods I’m nearly a full month pregnant.” Draco gave a funny little smile as he stroked his belly.   
  
“Yeah you are.” Harry smiled as he held Draco.   
  
“It just... boggles my mind.” Draco snuggled Harry as he looked at him.   
  
“Mine too.  But over all there’s this... feeling of rightness.” Harry kissed Draco’s head.   
  
“Right and perfect.” Draco smiled up at Harry as he held his belly.   
  
“Yep.” Harry smiled.   
  


***

  
  
“Hey!” Ron smiled as he sat down in Harry and Draco’s room and smiled at Draco.  It’d started slowly that afternoon but by the evening Draco’s hair, nose, and eyes were back.  He smiled at Ron feeling more himself now.   
  
“Hey yourself.” Draco smiled brightly.   
  
“Glad you’re getting better.” Ron held up the potion’s textbook.  “Can you help me with that damn potion?” Ron asked hopefully.   
  
“Which one, the bubbling fog potion?”  Draco took the book from Ron.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Okay.” He flipped through the pages and read the four page instructions.  “Ah, you’re getting this kind of floundering mist instead of actual fog right?” Ron nodded.  “Skip instructions 7-12, then do step 13-15, then go back to 7, then do step 20 and then do 8-12 and 16-19 and then by step 21 you’ll be done.” Ron scribbled down the notes about what he was supposed to do.   
  
“THANK YOU.” Ron smiled, glad he’d found Draco in a good mood to help him.  He boggled his mind that anyone could navigate these ass backwards text books in potions some days.   
  
“Your welcome.  I’m so going to have to ban this book from my class.” Draco looked at it with loathing.  “I have inked out most of my book with corrections.  This moron seems to randomly mess up every potion he’s put in here.” He shook his head.   
  
“What potions’ book you thinking of using?” Ron sat back as he took his book back, marking the place with his notes.   
  
“I’m actually looking at three.  I’m thinking of actually putting in a call to the book store and having a thing done so that one of the good books is like half price or reduced price for the students.” Draco sat back and thought.  “Because some of the really good ones that would cover what I’m thinking of teaching... might be too expensive for students.” He pondered.  “I do have to decide on what I’m going to teach.” He sighed, letting his mind wander to the room in his head where he’d been putting all his teaching ideas into so he could go over it this summer.  “So how’s the broom training thing sitting with you?” He smiled at Ron.   
  
“Well.” Ron smiled.  “I’m taking a page out of Hooch’s book.” He used his wand to summon a cup of coffee.  “I mean, the first years and second years training will stay just about the same as it is now.  But I’m going to change from third year up.” He nodded.  “I’ve been working on a few moves for each year and a series of things I think would really help their flying.  And an alternative for people like Hermione who hate flying on a broom.” Ron smiled.   
  
“I’m sure she’ll love it.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Thanks.” Ron blushed slightly.   
  
“How is Hermione handling the prospect of practically getting to live in the library?” Draco smiled wickedly.   
  
“I think she actually orgasmed when McGonagall asked her.” Ron shook his head.  “But that might have been Ginny’s fingers in her at the time.”   
  
“That I can believe.” Draco shook his head, choosing to ignore the bit about Hermione and Ginny.  “Gods... any changes she’s going to make yet?”   
  
“Yeah.  She said she’s putting a better lock on the restricted section.” Ron gave a rueful smile.  “Something about if people like Harry and I could get in so easily then the school NEEDS to upgrade it’s security.” He smiled again.   
  
“I can see her point.” Draco smiled.  They’d told him all about their exploits by now with the invisibility cloak and sneaking about the school.  A lot of things began to make more sense as they filled him in on things they’d done.   
  
“Yeah... but she’s adding about 400,000 books, that she’s paying for.  And she’s getting permission to expand the library.  Plus she’s replacing all the old and damaged books.” Ron shook his heads.  “The first years are not going to know what hit them when they enter the library.  I think Madam Pince is loving the fact that she’s handing the keys over to someone like Hermione.” Ron gave a smile.   
  
“Well I think she’ll do a wonderful job.” Draco sipped his own coffee.   
  
“How’s Harry taking the idea of his post next year?” Ron looked over the potion’s notes to make sure he remembered it right.   
  
“Oh my gods.” Draco put his cup down.  “He actually is finished planning it out.”   
  
“what?” Ron’s voice fell.   
  
“He’s ordered the books, setup a thing so that the books were like 1/4th of their natural price.  Then ordered all the in-class things he’s going to need.  Even went and got permission to bring in some of the creatures.  And he’s already got a floor plan of the classroom.” Draco shook his head.  “I swear he’s more prepared then I AM.”   
  
“Holy fuck...” Ron’s jaw fell open.  “I knew it meant a lot to him... but holy cow.” He blinked at Draco.   
  
“I think he’s loving going through all of Lupin’s things.” Draco smiled.  “Aunt Andromeda was nice enough to ship a trunk or two of DADA things from Lupin’s collection over to Harry to look through.   
  
“How is she?” Ron looked seriously at Draco.   
  
“Happy that Harry’s getting married.  And happy that we’ve agreed to take Teddy.” Draco smiled warmly.   
  
“Take?” Ron’s eyes got huge.   
  
“Yeah.  After we get back from our honeymoon.  She’s going to move Teddy into our house so we can take care of him.  She’s loved this year with him so far.  But... she knows she is ill.” Draco looked down at his coffee, his hands clasped in his lap.  “Ron, she’s got a 1/50 chance of making it to the wedding.” He sighed.  “But, we’re making her and Teddy comfortable.  They’ll have the best year they can.  And then we’re having a magical painting done of her to put up in the house.  So Teddy can get to know her even after she’s gone.”   
  
“And you’re okay with... raising Teddy?” Ron looked at Draco over his coffee.   
  
“I’m more then okay.  Someone out of the family needs to teach the boy some of the family traditions.  And the only person other then myself who could have was Andromeda.  And with out her there I’m honor bound to do it.” Draco held his head up high.  Then smirked at Ron.  “Besides HAVE YOU SEEN HIM!” He squealed.  “He’s a little cutie.  He’ll be a major heart breaker when he gets here.” Draco smiled.   
  
“You’re going to spoil that kid rotten.  Aren’t you.” Ron looked over with a deep smirk on his face.   
  
“With my every waking breath.” Draco cheered as he raised his glass.  “If I have my way that kid is going to be just a bubbling delight in any setting.” He smiled.   
  
“And what’s Harry say about all this?” Ron smirked.   
  
“Oh he dotes on him almost as much as I do.” Draco smirked.  “Andromeda loves when we’ve managed to pop away for a visit.  And with whole days of the week free for practical testing and studying up on the more complicated classes... we’ve had the time.” He yawned.  “Hell most of my classes have boiled down to extra one on one potions training and Herbology classes.  Just me and Neville in a classroom learning secrets from Sprout.  The woman knows things about plants that aren’t in the books.  And Neville grasps it all so easily.  It’s strange being the slow one in the classroom.  But it’s nice seeing him in his element.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Yeah, I’m glad Neville’s found a home in the school, I was a bit worried what he’d do with himself next year.”   
  
“Oh?” Draco blinked.   
  
“Was afraid he’d end up running a shop or selling marketable plants out of a shady spot in Knockturn Alley or something.”   
  
“Marketable plants?” Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Let’s just say he’s found a particularly potent strain of Astral Weed that takes you from perfectly sober to stoned out of your mind in seconds and lasts for approximately four hours.” Ron looked down at his notes, avoiding Draco’s shocked look.   
  
“You’ve tried Astral Weed?” Draco said with a shocked expression.   
  
“Neville’s the type that brings his work... Well not really home but to the dorms with him...” Ron scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“I’m learning more and more about Gryffindors and I’m liking what I learn.” Draco shook his head.  “Honestly the lot of you are more devious then anyone gives you credit for.  You just all lie for shit.” He chuckled.   
  
“It’s not like we’re Slytherins.” Ron chuckled.   
  
“No, you’re not.  If you were, you’d have learned to lie a lot easier.” He smiled as he went back to his own home work.  “I mean, it’s nice that you all have pretty obvious tells, but it’s also a little sad.”   
  
“What’s my tell then?” Ron challenged with a grin.   
  
“I’d tell you, but then you’d try to change it or use it to trip me up.  So I’ll tell you like I told Harry.  I know when you’re lying and I’m not going to tell you how.  Or what you do that gives it away.  Mostly for the sheer amusement I get from you not knowing.” He smiled.   
  
“Well I know you’re not empathing me.” Ron muttered.   
  
“Are you finally bringing it up?” Draco put down his quill.   
  
“Maybe.” Ron looked up at Draco.   
  
“We both know, and we’re fine with it.” Draco put his hand on Ron’s.   
  
“So many people aren’t...” He bit his lip.   
  
“Yeah, and we don’t expect you to tell a bunch of people.  It’s just nice you felt you could tell me.  You might tell Harry so he can talk to you about it.  I told him about our whole system of not talking about things till the person brings it up.” Draco shrugged.  “He’s mostly trying to respect your privacy.”   
  
“Yeah.  He’s a pretty great guy.”   
  
“Yeah, except for that first hour in the morning.  That’s his ‘I’m a morning person and an asshole about it’ hour.” Draco muttered darkly.   
  
“You know you could just move the coffee maker into the bedroom.” Ron chuckled.   
  
“And I could give him a dose of sleeping potion before bed to add an extra hour to his sleep patterns so we could wake up at about the same time, I’d be able to make it to the coffee and he’d have less time to wait before he could be all chipper in front of me.”   
  
“Fair point.” Ron chuckled as he went back to his homework.   
  


***

  
  
_DEAR GRYFFINDOR QUDDITCH TEAM!_   
  
_It has not slipped our attention that a debt is owed.  Nor to whom the debt is owed._   
  
_So, by decree of our captain, Draco Malfoy, we here by call your debt in._   
  
_According to the rules we have the right to say what you can and can not do during this debt and as such... we choose that you will arrive in JUST your outer Quidditch robes._   
  
_After the night of utter sex and orgy ends, you will be allowed to leave._   
  
_However, your robes will be sent to the laundry service, so you’ll be walking back to your tower, utterly naked.  Do remember to “polish” your wands._   
  
                              _~ The Slytherin Quidditch Team, i.e. you’re new owners._   
  
“Bloody hell.” Ron looked at the notice on the Gryffindor common room bulletin board.   
  
“You said it Ron.  You said it.” Dean shook his head, the both of them looked over at Harry who was helping one of the first years with his homework and looked up at the pair of them.   
  
“Hey don’t think I’m exempt.  I’m half married to him and you both know I have zero control over him.”   
  
“But you can certainly sway him....” Ron grinned.   
  
“Not on this.  He takes his bets VERY seriously.” Harry shuddered.  “I mean he bet me he could make your sister boneless with pleasure despite not liking sex with women... And I lost the bet.” Harry shook his head.   
  
“Anyone ever tell you, you two bet on some strange shit?” Dean frowned.   
  
“Yeah, a lot actually.” He chuckled.  “Merlin’s said we weren’t like this in our last life, he figures it’s a new personality quark we picked up.”   
  
“Oh goody, we had to get the life time when you’re both avid gamblers who take it to a whole new level.” Dean muttered.   
  
“At least you eventually learn to not take any bets that Draco offers, no mater how tempting they might sound.  Unless you want to end up bent over a work bench moaning as you get fucked.” He absently rubbed his ass.   
  


***

  
  
The Gryffindor team was rather subdued as they walked down the halls late that night towards the Slytherin dungeons.  All of them embarrassed about the fact that they were all naked under their thin robes.  They silently passed through the school quickly, making it to the Slytherin common room door.  They stood and waited till Harry walked in front of the group.   
  
“Gryffindor Sluts.” He said in a loud clear voice.  The door opened wide to reveal a black and green room devoid of any other student outside of the Quidditch team.   
  
“Welcome to hell.” Draco’s voice boomed.  “Remove your cloaks and prepare for your first assignment.” He smirked, a black leather riding crop in his hand as he smacked it against his palm as he grinned at the lot of them as they undid their robes, the robes vanishing as they hit the ground.  He’d asked the house elves for help and they’d only been too happy to help.   
  


***

  
  
It didn’t take too long to get them all divested of their one item of clothing, but once everyone was naked they were lined up for Draco to read off whom was with whom for the first bout of shameless debauchery.  He unrolled a scroll and smirked.   
  
“Ron Weasley is Blaise Zambini’s.” Draco smirked as Ron blushed.  “Dean Tomas is Theo Knott’s.” Dean’s eyes went wide.  “Morag MacDougal, you’re Jason Flint’s.” Morag’s face seemed to turn three shades of red as he nodded.  “Potter, you’ll be Killian Morgues’ toy for a bit.” Draco smirked as Harry nodded.  They’d talked it over and had decided that being exclusive here wasn’t really an option.  “That gives me Andrew Bell.” Andrew swallowed hard.  “Gentlemen, claim your prize.” The men whooped and went after their partners for the night.   
  
Ron blushed as Blaise instantly started leading him by his cock to a leather sofa.  Dean wasn’t doing much better when Theo started finger fucking him as he walked.  Morag was simply pushed down and told to suck Jason right there, much to Morag’s embarrassment.  Kil walked up to Harry, looked him up and down before picking him up over his shoulder and carrying him to a low coffee table.  He swept everything aside and smirked as he began to eat Harry’s hole out.   
  
“That just leaves you.” Andrew’s hair nearly stood on end as Draco walked up behind him.  “Such lovely dirty things I’ll do to you tonight...” He smirked as he reached around and began to fondle Andrew’s nipples.  Andrew whimpered as Draco’s hands explored his body standing there.  “Tell me Andrew... are the rumors true?”   
  
“R-rumors... w-what rumors...?” Andrew fought his blush as he tried to stammer out his response.   
  
“That you’re a virgin.” Draco licked the shell of Andrew’s ear as he looked around the room.  Smirking as he saw Ron going down on Blaise on the sofa.  He spotted where Jason had Morag on all fours taking him doggy style right in front of the common room door.  Theo was balls deep himself, sort of, since he had Dean’s cock down his throat and fingers up Dean’s tight black ass.  Nibbling on Andrew’s ear Draco looked over to Harry who was being plowed by Kil.   
  
“yes...” Andrew whimpered out as Draco played his body.   
  
“Do you want it public?” Draco licked the shell of his ear gently.  “Your deflowering.” He smirked as Andrew trembled.  “Let’s go slow.” Draco’s hand slowly slipped down Andrew’s side and stroked down his flanks till it rested on the curve of his ass.  “Such a firm ass....” Draco gave it a naughty squeeze before spanking it.  “I’ll have to teach you the finer points of pleasure.” He whispered gently as he stroked Andrew’s ass.  “But for now... let’s get this passage opened up.” Andrew swallowed only to gasp next as Draco began to slowly kiss his hole.   
  
“Weasley you’re getting a lot of practice somewhere.... gods... fuck...” Blaise moaned out as he threaded his fingers through Ron’s slightly longer red mane of hair.  Ron smirked up at him, his lips stretched around the dark pole that was Blaise’s cock.  He began to gently stroke Blaise’s inner thigh and stroke down his balls before beginning over again.  Blaise silently thanked Draco for picking Ron out for him.  “FUCK GODS!” Blaise jumped into Ron’s mouth as oiled fingers found his prostate.  Ron chuckled around Blaise’s cock but kept up the suction.   
  
Harry was thrashing about on the table.  The large werewolf cock up his hole was hitting just the right spots.  He tried to move his hips back down it on Kil’s in-stroke but fuck it was getting hard to focus on a single thing let alone moving.  His mind lost on a sea of pleasure as Kil rode his ass.   
  
Morag was panting, cum dripping from his chin where he’d just shot his load after being fucked into the floor.  Jason had bent him so he was almost standing on his head while he was being fucked.  His cock had simply exploded out his orgasm, most of which landed on his own face.   
  
“So fucking tight.... I’ll have to open you up more often...” Jason grinned as he kept up plowing Morag.   
  
“OH FUCK!” Dean screamed out as he came, a good portion of Theo’s fist in his ass while his long cock was down Theo’s throat.  His eyes were rolled back in sheer pleasure and his mind was likewise disconnecting.  His eyes were unfocused as Theo finally put his dick head to Dean’s tight hole.   
  
“Time to plunder that blissed out ass of yours.” Theo smirked as he shoved in his entire cock in one go.   
  
“Oh gods...” Andrew whimpered as Draco buried his tongue into his moist crevice.   
  
“Enjoying that?”   
  
“YES!” Andrew moaned out.   
  
“Good.” Draco smirked.  “Let’s take this to somewhere a little more private.” He winked at Harry as he took Andrew by the cock and led him to the other room.  He wanted to make this something Andrew would look back upon with a great deal of pleasure fore the rest of his life, even if he was never with another man for the rest of it. And as Draco laid him down on his old bed in the dorms, he started slow and gentle, mapping out what turned Andrew on, and helping the lad figure out what he liked sexual.   
  


***

  
  
Harry looked around the corner and nodded, leading the huddled naked Gryffindors to the next alcove.  He’d volunteered to be the first look out.  That way if he got caught they could run on to the tower.  Most of them were still sporting throbbing erections, their bodies and minds still reeling from the sheer pleasure they’d experienced at their captor’s hands.   
  
“You okay?” Ron leaned in close to Andrew.  He’d been abnormally quiet for most of the trip out of the dungeons.   
  
“Yeah...” He blushed as he moved with the group.   
  
“What happened with you and Draco when you left?” Andrew’s blush seemed to go darker then.   
  
“He... um... my first time.” He finally got out.   
  
“Ah.  That’s amazing.” Ron hugged him.  “Harry was my first.” He smiled at Andrew.  “So I know what it’s like to be clear till your later years and still be a virgin.  And the... awkward pleasure that comes from knowing you lost your virginity to a boy.” He smiled openly as he looked into Andrew’s eyes.   
  
“He was... so gentle... not what I expected at all....” Andrew gave a dreamy smile.   
  
“Yeah, he’s anything but what you expect.” Ron smiled and hugged Andrew again.  “Looks like its time to do the next move.  Ready?” Andrew nodded and they moved with the group.   
  
“Mr. Potter, just what do you think you’re doing.” Snape’s cold calculating voice cut through the early hour’s dim.   
  
“Snape?” Harry jumped, as he looked around, utterly perplexed till his wand light landed on Snape’s painted face.   
  
“In the oil and yak skin.” He said coldly.  “Again, what do you presume to be doing wandering the halls at night, NAKED.” He glared at the naked teenager.   
  
“Um... well I was have sex and I lost my cloths?” Harry shrugged.   
  
“Charming.  And while I’d love to hear more about the nocturnal breeding habits of the common Gryffindor... I believe that you’ve just been caught.” He pointed to Filch standing there.   
  
“Oh my... we’re going to get it now...” He smirked as he clapped his grimy hands together.  Harry blushed and shuddered.  But Harry nodded and went with him, going away from the path the others would need to get to the tower.  He looked back in time to see them moving with Filch’s back turned.   
  
“15 points to Gryffindor, for Mr. Weasley having a large hard cock.” Snape said in a bored tone.  Ron blushed and took off running with the others before Filch turned around.   
  
“What’d you say?” Filch looked confused.   
  
“Just telling Mr. Potter he’s got a large cock.” Snape looked all the world disinterested in everything and everyone as he inspected his painted nails.  Though if any of them had been able to read his painted thoughts just then mostly it was an assortment of holy fucking dragon balls, no wonder Lily chose him, and other such thoughts about James and Harry’s wedding tackles.   
  


***

  
  
Harry sighed as he sat naked and spread in the sex ed class; his legs in stirrups and first year boys slowly fingering him to find his prostate.  McGonagall was nothing if not creative in her punishments, he thought to himself.  He’d been caught naked and covered in and dripping cum from various parts of his body, thanks in part to losing a bet to Draco that ended with him bent over a lot of surfaces in the Slytherin common room, and thus having been caught as such, he was turned over to the Headmistress.  Who had taken one look at him, shook her head and muttered about how next year he was expected to wear clothing in the hallways, before she smirked and got a look that quite clearly said she had an idea. So that had lead to her ordering that he serve his detention by being the sex ed class’ living demonstration model.  Lucas had loved the idea and had been delighted to use Harry to teach the boy show to find another boy’s prostate.   
  
Now, several weeks into his punishment Harry was learning that some of these boys knew more then they let on in class.  Especially some of the first year Slytherins, the one whose fingers were in him now, seemed to enjoying the hell out of having Harry Potter to shove their fingers into.   
  
[You’re enjoying this.] Harry shot at Lucas.   
  
[Probably entirely too much.] He chuckled.   
  
[And you realize I could order you into this position.] Harry raised an eyebrow at Lucas.   
  
[Well first I know you wont, because a, I’m your teacher, b, something tells me your headmistress would come up with something even more delicious if you did, and c, you play by the rules most of the time.] Lucas shrugged.  [While I am unaffected or afflicted by such moral compunctions as that.]   
  
[You know I’ve figured out you do that because you’ve had too many wizards and muggles over the years looking down at you because you’re a vampire.  I’m betting a lot of it has to do with the whole ‘soul-less’ crap they teach.]   
  
“That’s all for tonight class... tomorrow we’ll be studying how to give a decent rim job, and then after we’ve all grasped that concept, we’ll be using our lovely model to get you used to the feel of a cock in your hand... and maybe your mouth.” Lucas smirked as he dismissed the class.   
  
[Nice deflection.  Bare in mind I’m mated to a Malfoy, I understand misdirected rage played up in sexual situations.] Harry slowly sat up and looked for his cloths.   
  
[Fine, you might have a point.] Lucas crossed his arms, glaring at Harry.   
  
[Was that really so hard to admit that some where deep inside all that armor and bravado that it bugs you?] He mentally hugged Lucas as he slid into his jeans.  [Not that I’m really complaining though.] Harry smiled softly.  [Draco’s been happy I come home with just enough sex drive left to get him off and myself and then I’m ready to curl up for the night.  Well except for the nights when I don’t have detention, when I spend a lot of time with my harem.] He shrugged.   
  
[You go from breaking down my walls to, but at least the sex is good?] Lucas gave him a look that said he wasn’t amused.   
  
[Trying to find the bright side.  I’ve not been alive as long as you but I’ve figured out that if you dwell on the demons in your head you’re just going to make yourself miserable and in my case probably watch someone you love die because you didn’t trust people enough to tell them what’s going on in your head, and you rush in head long till you have a crushing defeat to prove your martyr complex right.] He was bend over fishing his shirt from under a desk.   
  
[Sometimes I forget how young you are.] Lucas sat down feeling every single second of his age.   
  
[My parents died protecting me, my god father died protecting me, my best friends have almost died more times then I can count, and my owl died protecting me.  Trust me, I understand baggage.] Harry started putting his shirt on, stopped and spelled out a wet spot on the shoulder before straightening it and pulling it on.   
  
[Do you have any more sage advice?]   
  
[Go find him and snog him into the nearest wall mostly.] Harry shrugged.   
  
[It’s been too long, I missed my chance... we...]   
  
[For a carefree vampire lord with the cushy job of reporting to my council in the name of your people, you sure do have a lot of piss poor excuses about not going and talking to the guy you like, you know that right?] Harry looked up from where he was tying his shoes.   
  
[Blunt much?]   
  
[Draco’s the one with the flowery way of telling you with his poetic tongue all the pretty little things you don’t want to hear but will pay him to say to you in that voice.  Me, I’m the one who’s going to look you in the eyes and say, stop being a bloody coward and go talk to him or I’m going to glue the two of you together naked in the room of requirement and lock the damned door from the outside till I hear sex noises.] Harry stood up, put his back pack over his shoulder.  [Professor.]   
  
“Dismissed.” Lucas grumbled as he waved Harry off, pouting into his cup of blood.   
  
[You do realize he is insanely in love with you too right?] Harry said in parting as he left the room.   
  


***

  
  
Draco lay out on their bed sighing.  He looked down at his slightly rounded belly and sighed again as he looked up at the ceiling.  Somethings just never seemed to pass these days.  He’d only been pregnant for a little over a month and a half, he counted in his head as he ticked off on his mental calendar, but he was starting to see why women didn’t like this so much.  His hormones were already starting to drift of their own accord and he was having the oddest cravings.   
  
“Okay.  I have the chocolate mint cookie dough ice cream, the fried eel, and I’m assuming the stuff in the tin is caviar, since I’ve never seen or tasted it.” Harry walked into their room carrying the things Draco had been craving.   
  
“Did you remember the...”   
  
“Yes.” He put a ripe tomato and box of potion vials.  “Slughorn says he hopes you feel better soon.” Harry sat down and offered the ice cream to Draco who smiled weakly before accepting.   
  
“you...” Draco took a spoon full of his ice-cream and moaned.  “Are a god.” He smiled affectionately up at his fiancée.   
  
“Thanks for that.” Harry chuckled to himself, kissing Draco’s forehead and then his belly.   
  
“I think he..” Draco stopped to swallow.  “Feels you.” He pointed at Harry’s hand with his spoon, his hand now resting upon Draco’s belly.   
  
“What makes you say that?” Harry smiled.   
  
“The only time his magic flares these days is when you do that.” Draco closed his eyes and shared the connection to their son to Harry.  So he could see the halo of magics coming off the baby as he reached for his daddy.   
“I didn’t know babies did that...” Harry’s breathe caught in his throat.   
  
“I don’t think most babies do.” Draco smiled.  “Our son is special.” Draco held Harry’s hand and smiled.  He loved being this close to his lover.  He leaned in and kissed Harry gently before laying his bowl on the floor.  Silently spelling it so that it would be still frozen when he came back to it.   
  


***

  
  
After nearly a full month of testing and making sure they were ready, Piers sat nervously on the chair as McGonagall stood holding the hat above his head.  He closed his eyes and swallowed as the hat fell down on his head.   
  
“ _My... aren’t you a change._ ” The hat spoke into his ear.   
  
“i-i am?” Piers bit his lip.   
  
“ _My yes.  An ex-muggle.  Most odd.  But very welcome._ ” The hat chuckled as it thought.  “ _You have so much in your head... a hard place... but....._ ” The hat trembled.  “GRYFFINDOR!” Piers sighed happily as he slumped slightly in the chair.  He smiled as Harry and the others clapped for him.   
  
“Merlin.” McGonagall smiled as he came and sat on the chair Piers vacated.   
  
“ ** _YOU!?_** ” The hat sputtered once it was put on Merlin’s head.   
  
“You remember the day I made you then.” Merlin smirked.  While many thought that the founders had created the hat, they had actually recreated one of Merlin’s creations.   
  
“ _I remember every person I’ve ever met.  Been a LONG time... I actually died last time because that fool vampire didn’t know to take me out of the fire._ ” The hat felt angry suddenly.  “ _I was conjured again almost a thousand years later... shocked me that someone could call me back... but eh.  Now WHERE to put you._ ” The hat looked at all the options.  “ _I can’t see you in Hufflepuff.  Just... no.  And while you do have courage... you are also very passive about getting involved.  So Gryffindor is out....  And you’re entirely too qualified for either Ravenclaw or Slytherin._ ” The hat seemed to have reached an impasse.   
  
“And just what do you want to do with me?” Merlin arched an eyebrow.   
  
“ _Throw you down a flight of stairs comes to mind._ ” The hat smirked to itself.  “ _But I doubt I can.  So... I’ll just have to put you in....._ ” The hat decided finally and with a mighty shout, yelled out.  “SLYTHERIN!” The hat called as the people in the room clapped.   
  
“Good lord.  The papers are going to have a field day with this.” McGonagall sighed as she took the hat back to it’s resting place.  “You couldn’t just put him in a neutral house?” She gave it a fixed glare.   
  
“Madam, the man made me to sort all sorts of magical talents, just because the founders co-opted his spell to bring me back from the dead and limited me to sorting between four houses, does not mean I have the ability to not do my job.  I also don’t have to explain my choices to you or anyone else.” The hat folded in on itself.   
  
“Kaylen.” The hat sat straight up as Merlin spoke.  “That’s quite enough sass out of you thank you very much.”   
  
“Holy fuck the sorting hat has a name.” Draco blinked.   
  
“I’m more shocked it listened to you.” McGonagall was just as awestruck.   
  
“I conjured his soul out of the void myself.  Of course he has a name and of course I know it, and of course he’ll listen to me.” Merlin smiled.   
  
“Yeah, definitely a Slytherin.” Harry chuckled.   
  


***

  
  
Piers marveled in the fun he was having taking classes with the Gryffindors, and they adopted him as if he’d always been apart of them.  The later year students going out of their way to help him and the first years with their homework.  He also really liked the fun of sitting in the Quidditch stands cheering for his team, and his fathers.   
  
But his favorite thing of all was his private flying training with Ron and Harry.  Which embarrassingly usually ended up with Piers naked with Ron sliding into his tight hole while they road the broom around the castle’s grounds.  He’d learned with Ron and Andrew, who was joining them now more then before, for their nightly flights.  He’d learned several positions that he loved and hoped he’d find a boyfriend to teach them to.   
  
While he was learning to enjoy the open caring of the Gryffindors, Merlin was relearning the pleasures to be found in horny Slytherin wizards.  He’d set up shop as soon as he was sorted, and with the power vacuum left by Draco’s moving in with Harry, Merlin had found the Slytherins ripe for the picking.  Like nubile young virgins begging for a master to dominate them, Merlin found a release for centuries of pent up sexual frustrations.  He’d made it quite clear that he had rules when it came to their sexual play.   
  
First came studies.  Only when he and they had their homework done would there be ANY sex in house.  Once that was over, it was open season.  As a result of his _pleasure_ training the Slytherin grades had all went up to nearly match the Ravenclaw grades.  They’d earned themselves nearly 1000 extra points off of his limiting their sexual releases.  But he was far from done.  He’d taken to sleeping in the dorms enjoying being around people after his long exile in the void of creation.   
  
Spending his days attending classes, his evenings were spent tutoring Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Piers privately, and at night he was the sex god of the Slytherin dorms.  His favorite so far was proving to be Knott.  He seemed to find great pleasure shackled to Merlin’s bed, where Merlin could ravish him at his own pace.  Theo had taken to seeing Merlin as his god, and Merlin looked upon him as a boy becoming a man....  a man he was beginning to feel more and more for.   
  
Of course Merlin thought he understood Theo’s feelings for him.  Feelings felt towards someone who took you to the highest pleasures every night were expected.  But this... was something more.  Something that neither man was seeking, at least not on a conscious level, but as the days passed they found more then sexual comfort.  They were settling into a sheltering routine that was saturated by their passions.  That was until Theo decided to take things up a notch himself.   
  
“You’re talking crazy talk.” Blaise looked upside down over the end of the sofa in the common room.   
  
“I am not.” Theo turned to look Blaise in the eyes, taking his eyes off of the book in his hands.   
  
“You are _so_ talking crazy.” Blaise rolled his eyes before he went back to the book he’d laid down on his chest.   
  
“What’s so crazy about wanting to do something nice for him.” Theo shot him a dirty look before going back to his homework.   
  
“Because you’re assuming he loves you back.” Blaise sighed.   
  
“I’m not assuming anything.” Theo said petulantly into his book.   
  
“Theo, has he told you?” Blaise turned on his side, his school robes falling open as he looked Theo in the eyes.   
  
“no.” Theo pouted slightly as he looked at Blaise before looking down at the book he was blindly trying to read.   
  
“Then how do you know?” Blaise hated hurting Theo like this but he had to get him to see reason before this hurt himself worse.   
  
“I... I just do.” Theo looked back at Blaise, his eyes threatening to burst into the unshed tears he was fighting to hold back.   
  
“Okay, I can concede.” Blaise sighed deeply.  “But test the waters first.  Please?” Blaise looked into his friend’s eyes before he turned over and started reading his book again.   
  
“Okay.” He sighed before going back to his book.   
  


***

  
  
“Can we talk?” Blaise knocked on Merlin’s dorm room before speaking.   
  
“Fun or personal?” Merlin looked up from his homework.   
  
“Private and personal.” Blaise nodded as he closed the door behind him.   
  
“What is it?” Merlin raised an eyebrow as he leaned back on his desk chair.  Stretching his bare chest as he took a deep yawn.  He brought his leg up to rest on his lap, his bare foot contrasting his trousers.   
  
“What are your intentions with Theo.”   
  


***

  
  
Theo arched into the touch.  He lay there blindfolded, shackled and naked on the bed, where he’d been for hours.  He relished the touch, hoping it was from his love.  A single finger down the center of his chest, slowly toying with his navel before traveling back up his defined chest and toying with his right nipple.  His breath catching in his throat as he moaned around the gag in his mouth.   
  
Slowly the hand moved up to stroke his cheek.  He smiled gentle at this small gesture.  He loved it when Merlin stroked his jaw.  It was such a loving movement... and then the mouth latched onto his nipple, teeth and tongue moving as one to stimulate and tug on his protruding flesh.  He whimpered as the teeth began to bite down and tug harder and harder.  He was so distracted by the teeth he didn’t feel the probing fingers find his sensitive hole.  He bucked as Merlin’s long fingers found his prostate.   
  
“I talked to Blaise.” Merlin whispered in Theo’s ear.  Theo jumped, Merlin never spoke this early.   
  
“Uhng.” Theo blushed and whimpered.   
  
“Sshhh.” Merlin stroked Theo’s jaw to relax him.  “Your dear friend cares about you.  He wanted me to decide what I was to you and what you were to me.” Theo started hyperventilating. “Sshhh.... just relax.” He kissed Theo’s forehead.  “I did decide.” He nuzzled Theo gently.  “And the fact that I’m here should have been a real clue.” The warm smile he shared with Theo in their private time shining through in his voice.   
  
“uhmmm.” Theo whimpered.   
  
“Sshhh.” Merlin stroked Theo again.  “Gods... you know... when I started this I didn’t want love.  I just wanted sex.  But gods... you’re amazing.  You’re not just a great fuck.” Theo blushed again.  “You’re more then any friend, and better then just sex.  I... I actually do love you.” Merlin smiled gently as he kissed Theo’s jaw.  “Gods... I love you Theodore Tomas Knott.” Theo blushed.   
  
“aye ouve ew eww.” Theo tried to say around the thick gag.   
  
“I know.” Merlin smiled gently as he kissed Theo again.  “Now what say I screw you into the bed, make everyone jealous, and then we can talk about what ever your plans are?” Theo nodded fervently.   
  
Outside the door to Merlin’s bed chambers, Lucas stood rooted to the spot and feeling completely the fool for waiting this long.  He dropped the roses he’d brought with him and fled the dungeons.   
  


~~~~ February ~~~~

  
  
“What the bloody hell?” Draco stared at the owls dropping gold envelopes with white binding in front of him.  He’d expected a valentine from Harry but he’d not expected so many letters himself.  He picked one up and opened it up.   
  
_Dear Draco Malfoy,_   
  
_You’re a wonderful person for so many reasons.  Our thoughts, well wishes, as well as our prayers are with you and your fiancée and your unborn child.  May this lovely season find you all well and happy._   
  
_\- The Smithe family_   
  
“Who’s the Smithe family?” Draco turned to Blaise who was looking at his two letters.   
  
“Uh, their cousins of that Smith in Hufflepuff.  Why?”   
  
“They sent me a letter...... a valentine... wishing me well.” He looked at it oddly.  Blaise took it from him and read it.   
  
“Well that’s interesting.  Who are the others from?” He eyed the still growing pile.   
  
“I....” Draco stopped as he heard Harry cursing from across the hall and looked at the large pile dropping in front of Harry.  “What the hell?”   
  
“Ask him."   
  
[Honey... what’s up?] Draco sent a hug.   
  
[THAT EVIL VILE WOMAN!] Draco rubbed his forehead as Harry started up screaming and ranting about a woman and he finally pushed his way into Harry’s senses to see the letter he was eyeing.   
  
_Dear Mr. Potter, Harry..._   
  
_I loved the photos of you and Drake.  Fluffing the fluffer.  Everyone loves a rebel.  I’ve started you’re unofficial biography, and I sent you a copy.  It should arrive later today._   
  
_Your dearest and most understanding biographer,_ _Rita Skeeter - self employed._   
  
[“Holy fuck.”] Draco rubbed his eyes at the acid green ink on a key-lime green paper, was the woman insane?  Who was that old and still still dotted their i’s with little hearts?   
  
“What?” Blaise looked up from the next letter he’d opened out of Draco’s pile.   
  
“Rita Skeeter is writing a book about Harry.  Called me a fluffer.” Draco narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Oh dear gods.” Blaise covered his eyes.  “You’re going to make her wish she’d never been born... aren’t you?”   
  
“Would I ever do that?” Draco started drafting a quick note to his family solicitors.   
  
“Draco you’re already writing words like ‘belligerent crock cow’ and ‘beaten by a thorny bush’.” Draco looked up from his letter and looked at Blaise who was looking the other direction reading one of Draco’s letters.   
  
“And how do you know that?” Draco blinked again.   
  
“You have a distinctive sound of quill on parchment when you write things like that.” Blaise’s eyes got large as he read a letter.   
  
“And how do you know that?”   
  
“Third year you ... wow... uh... oh... third year you wrote angry letters about Pansy and Granger and you used those phrases a lot.” Blaise was gawking at a letter.   
  
“What the hell are you reading?” Draco pulled the letter away and scanned down half way.   
  
_... I’d love to shove my hard cock into those thick lips of yours.  Fuck your glorious lips and fill your godly body with my hot seed..._   
  
“What the hell... who wrote...” He turned the letter over and blushed.  “fuck...” Draco closed his eyes.   
  
“Who... oh my gods...” Blaise grinned as he read Harry’s signature.  “Gimme!” Blaise smirked and pulled the letter out of Draco’s hand and finished reading it, before reading it yet again.  “Dirty mouth and mind on that boy.” Blaise smirked.  “Lucky you.”   
  
“Gods he would send me something like that.” Draco blushed again and mentally started sucking Harry’s cock and smirked as Harry gave a mighty groan that drew attention from the whole room.   
  
“You’re wicked.”   
  
“I’m also needing to do damage control on this _book_ that _cow_ wrote.” Draco finished his letter and tied it to the leg of the nearest owl.  It nodded and took off with a quick jump   
  
“So what are you doing for Valentine’s day?” Blaise looked up with a smirk from Harry’s letter.   
  
“Harry told me he had it planned out....” Draco looked at the letter in Blaise’s hand.   
  
“If he pays off on ANYTHING in this letter... you’re going to love it.”   
  
“Dear Blaise, if he pays off on that letter you’ll know it because of how I walk the next day.” He eyed it warily.  Then another round of letters arrived for the both of them, and Draco took to looking at it in strange fascination.   
  
“And to think Valentine’s day is still over two weeks away...” Blaise smirked.   
  
“Fuck.” Draco hung his head.  “Two more weeks of this?”   
  
“You’re going to be looking at a life time of this.” Blaise patted Draco no the back.  “This is what happens when you get famous.  My mother’s a movie star and my father’s an ambassador.  I’m used to seeing fan mail that looks like someone bought out a stationary store to send to you.”   
  


***

  
  
“Hey Cedric!” A Hufflepuff boy yelled up the dorm stairs as Cedric came out of the room looking slightly sleepy.   
  
“What is it Tim?” He yawned as he walked up to the fourth year.   
  
“You’ve got visitors.” He smirked as he walked past Cedric.   
  
“Visitors?” Cedric frowned as he walked down into the common room.  He jumped as he spotted two hot young men in wizard wear suits.  “Marcus... Oliver...” He blushed as he realized he was standing there in his pajama bottoms and a long torn t shirt with bed head.   
  
“We’ve come to whisk you away on a romantic date.” Oliver smiled as the pair of them came forward and stroked down his body with the red roses in their hands.   
  
“Come with us?” Marcus smiled.   
  
“I’m not dressed...” Suddenly the pair brandished their wands and Cedric found himself naked.   
  
“I have a suit for you... if you come with us.” The pair of them began to work Cedric’s nipples with their roses.   
  
“i.. of course.” Cedric nodded and grinned before following them out the painting to the balcony they’d charmed with shimmering golden light to stay warm.  They spelled on a version of their suits onto him, only his was completely transparent.  He blushed slightly but they told him he looked good in it.  They helped him sit down on the spread out quilt and grinned as they looked at him in the glow of the soft river of light they’d conjured above them.   
  
“We thought we’d have a special dinner with you.” Marcus reached out and stroked a thumb across Cedric’s bottom lip.  “And we brought _such delicious_ things for you to eat.....” He smirked knowingly at his lovers.   
  
“Oh?” Cedric smiled warmly.   
  
“Oh yes....” Oliver leaned over putting his face into Cedric’s crotch.  “Most _delicious_...” He muttered against the transparent suit that vanished from around Cedric’s cock and balls.   
  
“Gods yes....” Oliver slide down Cedric’s cock, taking the thick slab of meat down his throat as Marcus moved behind Cedric.   
  
“We love you Cedric.” Marcus pulled Cedric around and kissed him fully on the lips as he shoved his cock into Cedric’s now exposed hole.  “We love you and we have a question to ask you....” Marcus grinned as he looked down at Oliver.  Oliver nodded as he kept on sucking on Cedric’s hard prick.  Pulling off he licked his lips and then pulled something out of his pocket.   
  
“Will you join us in wedded bliss?” Oliver opened up the small box and held up two gold bands in the small velvet interior.   
  
“Yes...” Cedric moaned.  Marcus took the smaller ring and put it on Cedric’s hand while Oliver took the larger one and put it around Cedric’s cock.  Slowly sucking down the throbbing prick while he moved the ring into place.  Cedric leaned back and captured Marcus’ lips.  He was loved... and wanted.... more then he’d ever thought he’d have.   
  


***

  
  
Draco woke up wit a start, he’d heard a mumbled spell only to realize he couldn’t see anything.  Quickly he realized he wasn’t only blind he was bound to the bed.  He started to struggle, trying to concentrate on his wand.   
  
“[Don’t struggle.]” Harry’s voice cut through the dim.  Draco instantly stopped what he was doing to listen.  Nothing more being said mentally, nor verbally, so Draco lay there on the bed tied naked and spread open.  That’s why the sudden thrusting of Harry’s hard cock into his tight ass shocked him.  He felt a soft buzzing.  Harry was keeping him in this silent dark realm of mind and body while he pleasured him.   
  
Draco bucked, moaned, and writhed, realizing he couldn’t hear any of it he grinned.  What ever Harry had done he was cut off from everything but Harry’s slow fucking of his tight ass.  Draco was about to say something mentally but he felt Harry’s battering cock head ram into his prostate.  He vaguely felt himself cuming in a large shot, his mind blacking out as he enjoying his penetration just too much.   
  
Draco gave a muted moan as he arched into Harry’s touch.  He felt Harry’s lips on his ankle and jumped, or at least he thought he jumped.  The odd display of magic made it hard to tell what he’d done.  He felt Harry’s mouth on his ankle and he blushed as he felt his cock throbbing again.  He hoped he wasn’t too much of a mess now, his body possibly coated in his own cum.  Draco mentally panted as he was held at the edge of orgasm in feeling only.  What ever this spell was, it was preventing him from fully feeling the peak of his orgasm.  He gave another mute scream as he felt Harry’s cock cum deep inside his ass.  On and on Harry went till Draco felt his ass must be leaking dragon sperm with every thrust of Harry’s cock, but he couldn’t really feel any of it the way he would after this long a fucking.  And while he was sure he’d cum several times, he still felt like he was on edge rather then having tipped over the edge of it.  He wasn’t sure how long they staid like that but when sight and sound and touch came back all at once it was a bit much and he finally felt all the force of all his orgasms.   
  
He looked down his taunt pale body, covered in thick pools of cum as he tried to catch his breathe.  He looked at Harry but he couldn’t really get his eyes to focus on anything.  He blinked as he tried to get his eyes to focus, but he finally gave up and laid there.  He was almost asleep again when Harry started cleaning him up slowly.   
  
[wicked boy.] He said with his mental voice which sounded exhausted even to his mental ears, his throat felt a little raw from screams he’d never heard himself make.   
  
[You okay?] Harry asked from where he was using a soft wet cloth on Draco’s body.   
  
[We save that for special occasions.  I’m not sure I can take much of that very often.] Draco reasoned, his ass finally feeling the strain from all the sex he’d just had.   
  
[Okay.] Harry smiled.  [Love you.]   
  
[Love you too.] Harry smiled at that and went back to focusing on cleaning Draco up.   
  


***

  
  
“Merlin?” Theo stuck his head in Merlin’s room.   
  
“Yeah?” Merlin yawned as he got up from a bit of a nap he’d been taking.   
  
“I.. uh have a surprise for you.” Theo blushed as he beckoned Merlin to him.   
  
“Okay.” Merlin smiled as he walked out of his room to Theo.  Theo spelled a blindfold on Merlin’s head and walked him out of the dorms.  “Where are we going?”   
  
“To a special locations.” Theo smirked as he walked his befuddled lover through the castle.  He stuck his head in a door and grinned.  He’d have to remember to ask the elves and the Weasley twins for things more often.  He walked Merlin in and pulled the blindfold from his head.  “Welcome to the great hall.” Merlin gasped as he looked at the golden lights hovering over the high table.  There was a Slytherin color blanket draped over the high table and around it were various food items that Theo had selected.   
  
“Wow... just... wow.” Merlin looked around at the stunning job that Theo had done on the great hall.  Merlin grinned, as he looked Theo in the eyes.  “I’m yours.” He smiled as he squeezed Theo’s hand.   
  
“Good to know.” He walked Merlin up to the table and spelled off his cloths as he laid him back on the high table.  “Because tonight is about our first Valentine’s day.” He picked up a bottle that looked like a bottle of butterbeer.   
  
“What’s that?” Merlin grinned as Theo grasped his already hard cock.   
  
“Butterbeer flavored lube from Weasley industries.” He uncapped it and poured some into his hands.  He began to stroke up and down on Merlin’s cock.  “It’s also got an arousal potion in it.” He smirked as he bent down and took half of Merlin’s cock into his throat.  Merlin bucked as the fast action potion began to burn it’s way into his system.  He’d meant what was Valentine’s Day, but the lube was nice to know about too.  Fuck it had him right on the edge of wanting more just from it.    
  
“OH FUCK... YES...” Merlin panted as he bucked into Theo’s mouth.   
  
“Not quite yet...” He picked up a polish sausage.  “We’re here to have some fun.” He smirked as he stroked the sausage and pushed it to Merlin’s hole.  “I hope you like it cold.” Merlin moaned as Theo said that, timing it with his trust of the ice-cold sausage into his tight hole.  Merlin writhed through the assault of the sausage on his hot prostate.  “Now... let’s see if we can step this up a bit.” He smirked as the sausage expanded and Merlin moaned and bucked.  Theo spelled off his own cloths and climbed atop Merlin.  “Let’s get to riding my stallion.” He smirked as he slipped balls deep down Merlin’s rod, taking the whole thing into himself.   
  
“OH GODS!” Merlin moaned as he bucked up before he felt the blanket some how formed a binding on his wrists.  He grinned as he realized he was now tied down spread eagle on the high table.  He wasn’t sure what Theo had in mind but he damn well liked this twist.   
  


***

  
  
[Two months pregnant.] Draco looked at himself in the mirror in their bedroom, his shirt up to his chin so he could see his belly better.  [I feel so... strange.] Draco sighed.   
  
“That’s to be expected honey.  You have a new life growing inside you.” Harry smiled.  Draco had taken to mentally talking more then actually speaking as of late.   
  
[I guess.] Draco sighed again as he looked at his belly.  [I need to find a new seeker for the Slytherin team.] The depression in his voice very clear.   
  
“Honey.” Harry got from the desk and hugged Draco from behind.  He’d been working on his homework but his lover mattered more.   
  
[Don’t honey me.] Draco growled before turning back to the mirror and sighing yet again.   
  
“This is about more then just the baby and the team isn’t it.” Harry sat down on the bed.   
  
[I’m going to get fat.] Draco pouted.   
  
“Right... and that’s bugging you _now_ , why?” Harry sighed as he tried not to laugh at the sight Draco made.   
  
[The baby’s only an inch or so long now.] Draco rubbed his belly and sighed.   
  
“Okay I’m chalking this up to emotions and hormones.” Harry got up and held Draco again.   
  
[It’s more then that... I mean... I started out on the team because of Father’s money.... then it was.. actual talent that kept me on.  They saw me for me... not my father’s money... not anything about him.  It was just me.] Draco sighed.  [And now I have to give that up.] He looked Harry in the eyes and sighed.   
  
“Well it’s not the end of everything.  You’ll be on a broom again.” He nuzzled Draco.   
  
[It’s our last year on the teams.] He sulked and looked at his reflection.  [Gods I feel so small.] Draco laid down on the bed and cried.   
  
“I’m going to love you no mater what.” Harry curled up around Draco.  “You know that.” He kissed Draco’s shoulder.  “And there is something important for you to remember here... you did something this year that you’ve never done before.” Draco looked at him slightly.  “You beat me to the snitch.  You beat me and now I can never have a rematch.” Draco smiled a little   
  
“You have a point.” He finally spoke, his voice a little shaky.   
  
“Yeah.  I’ll have to wait till we’re teachers to even BEGIN to ask for a rematch.  Which sucks something fierce... but how cool is it that you beat me!” He smiled and held Draco close.  “Shows me to never underestimate you.” Draco gave him a rueful smile.   
  
“Oh, and you were underestimating me?” Draco smirked.   
  
“So the baby’s an inch long eh?” Harry blushed.   
  
“Yes, and that was a sad change of topics.” Draco sat up and crossed his arms.  “But yeah... the baby’s starting to look like a mammal now and it’s reptile brain is functioning.”   
  
“You know I’ve been reading and some people think that’s when a Dragon Lord’s power would be the strongest.  Pure instinct and no human ego to mess with it.” He stroked Draco’s belly.   
  
“Well, I can accept this baby is going to be insanely powerful.  I’m just hoping he doesn’t come out with fur.” Draco shuddered.   
  
“You know... I’m curious again how he’s coming out.” Harry stroked Draco’s belly.   
  
“That um... well...” Draco turned and mumbled something under his breath.   
  
“What was that?” Harry grinned.   
  
“Sphinxes are capable of birth no mater what their primary gender... due to the fact that we’re.. um... unisexed in our sphinx form...” Draco blushed.   
  
“Okay... I am NOT going to picture you with a twat.  I am not going to picture you with a twat...” Harry started chanting as he closed his eyes.   
  
“Thank you.  Thank you a lot.” Draco shoved Harry over and rolled his eyes.   
  


***

  
  
“Okay.” Hermione pulled her nightgown closed and looked at Draco who was sitting on the farthest step the boys could reach.   
  
“I needed to talk to a woman.” Draco blushed.  “And I’d prefer to have a conversation with a woman competent enough to make it worth embarrassing myself.” He looked down at his knees.   
  
“Thanks.  I think.” She smiled and hugged Draco before moving to sit next to him.  “What’s up?”   
  
“Do you think I’m handling this right?” Draco looked her in the eyes.  Her face showing how much she was amused at her thoughts mattering greatly to him.   
  
“You know before you and Harry got together... I think you’d have sooner bitten your own cock off then say that to me.” She smirked as she hugged him.  “I think you’ve grown up a lot this year.  You’ve become a good friend, a model person and an excellent lover.  The effect you have on Harry is VERY clear.  It’s the first time I’ve seen him truly happy.” She smiled up at Draco’s blushing face.  “I think you’ll make a wonderful father, you and Harry.  And I think that you’re handling this as best as can be expected.” She smiled warmly and squeezed his shoulder.   
  
“Thanks Hermione.” Draco leaned his head onto her shoulder.   
  
“You’re welcome Draco.” She smiled.  “You doing okay?” She looked him up and down, her insightful brain seeing effects and looking for the cause.   
  
“No.” He sighed.  “I’m male and I’m two months pregnant.” He gave a wry smile.   
  
“Well you’re adapting well.” She grinned.   
  
“Thanks.” He smiled.  “Harry’s... he’s great and all but he doesn’t understand what it’s like to actually be carrying the child.” Draco sighed as he leaned back.  “I’ve got to be careful and watch out for the little one... and and...” He broke off sobbing suddenly and Hermione instantly held him close, rubbing his back and letting him cry it out.   
  
“It’s okay.” She said softly, rubbing soothing circles into his tensed back.   
  
“Will he be around to raise our baby... to see our son grow into a man?” Draco choked out while he sobbed on Hermione’s shoulder.  “Will he?” Draco seemed lost in the ebb and flow of his emotional currents.   
  
“I don’t know for sure.” Hermione sighed as she pulled Draco up to look him in the eyes.  “He’s a good man.  He just...”   
  
“Has a death wish.” Draco sobbed.   
  
“Well... not anymore at any rate.” Hermione grinned.  “You’re helping him to grow up.  With you there by his side he’s becoming a more mature man.” She wiped her own tear away.  It was like talking about a dear brother and some how twice as emotional.   
  
“Mature?” Draco snorted.  “I don’t think he could EVER be called mature.” Draco grinned before he broke into a small fit of laughter.   
  
“All right, what would you call it?”   
  
“A child masquerading as an adult.” Draco grinned, holding his sides.  “OH!  Drenched in caramel sauce of course.” He fell back laughing.   
  
“Okay...” She raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
“Sorry.  Just thinking about the other day....” Draco pinked up.  “He... um... has a sweet tooth...” Hermione gave a wry smile and nodded, having more then a clue as to where this was going.  “And we were _experimenting_ with caramel sauce... and... well...” Draco broke into a full on blush.   
  
“I can imagine.” Hermione closed her eyes and then blushed.  “On second thought... maybe I should wait till I’m alone to do that.” She smirked.  “Or when Ron’s here....” She chuckled.   
  
“How are things with the pair of you?” Draco looked over at her, his head on her shoulder as he looked up.   
  
“Pretty good.  He’s talking about marriage and where we’ll live after we graduate.” She smiled.  “It’s going to be interesting to live at the school most of the year and then go back to our house down by the burrow.”   
  
“He has you moving in down by the burrow?” Draco blinked.   
  
“It’s one option.  I mean lord, they have the room down that way for a family.” She smiled softly.   
  
“Already thinking about kids?” He grinned.   
  
“Yeah, we figured it might be a good idea to plan for them since we had an awful close scare recently.” She put her hand on her own belly.   
  
“Oh gods, our children are going to grow up with almost built in best friends aren’t they.” He chuckled.   
  
“Yep.” She leaned her head on his.  “They’ll have best friends and lots of siblings, and just be all around one another.  We’ll have to arrange play dates and explain how one of the kids got hexed by the others when they had a fit.”   
  
“Gods I’m still stuck on how my temper and Harry’s are going to play out in this baby.” He looked down at his stomach.  “You’re not allowed to be a little hot headed Gryffindor.” He said quietly to his belly.   
  
“We’re not all hot heads you know.”   
  
“Says the woman who stood up to a fully grown mountain troll, a three headed dog, a deadly life sized game of wizard’s chess, and a room full of deadly poisons brewed by Snape in her first year.  I think you have a dangerous need for adventure just like the rest of them.”   
  
“You might have a point.” She shrugged.   
  
“I always have a point.  Except when I get off on a tangent talking about the color mauve.  Then it’s just rambling and me ranting.” He smiled.   
  
“Do you talk about mauve much?” She smiled.   
  
“Only when Harry’s being unreasonable, and I want a distraction.”   
  
“So you talk about it daily then?” She smiled.   
  
“He’s not as bad as all that.” He smiled.   
  
“Draco I smacked him once because he called himself the chosen one.  And I lived with him for nearly a full year.”   
  
“Yeah.” Draco had only gotten bits and pieces of the year from Harry and Ron.   
  
“Not as much fun as you’d imagine.  Picture living in a magical tent, trading off on who is wearing a piece of Voldemort’s soul.  You get one day of being utterly angry at the world, the next despondent to the point of nearly catatonic, and then the next day you’re depressed and irritable because you know the next day is going to be your turn again and you’d kill the other two if it meant you didn’t have to put the necklace back on.”   
  
“That bad huh?”   
  
“Yeah.  We had a lot of yelling matches and screaming at each other.  Ron tell you what the necklace showed him?” Draco shook his head.  “It showed him Harry and I naked making out and having sex, he got so insanely jealous over it.  The two of us and not involving him that he left us for a while.  I know he’s ashamed of loosing his temper and the fact that when the necklace showed him that he took the sword of Gryffindor and stabbed the fake Harry through the heart and killed the necklace Horcrux.”   
  
“I see why neither of them talk about it.” Draco nodded.  “It’s about like I don’t talk about the house arrest we were under after you lot escaped.” Draco went still.  “Being held prisoner in your own home while a mad man decides if he’s going to let his lunatic henchmen kill you or rape you or both... And being very vocal about it...” He looked distant then.   
  
“Draco...”   
  
“He was sitting at our table eating one day while we were sitting on the floor eating scraps they threw at us, and he told me how he was going to give me to Fenrir around the full moon.  How I’d look good on Fenrir’s sheets.  And if I was a good boy maybe he’d give Fenrir the potion to keep him in control.  Not that that monster was remotely better then the instinctual part of his wolf.” Draco shivered.  “He sat there and laughed how I’d be so cute with my belly full of Fenrir’s pups...” He put his hand on his own belly then.   
  
“That’s why you’ve been so tetchy through out this, isn’t it.” Hermione said quietly as she held him close.   
  
“Yeah....” He bit his lip.  “It... Fenrir showed up in my bedroom one night.  Made me take my cloths off in front of a couple death eaters...” He started crying.  “They didn’t touch me, just talked about me...” He looked down then.  “I think that’s part of why my mom did what she did.  She never truely believed in Voldemort, but... He threatened to turn me into a werewolf, and a fucking post for all the death eaters... And... She’d had enough of it.” He gave a weak smile.  “I think if she’d have been able to hold the wand herself she’d have killed him herself.” He looked up at Hermione.  “I just... I’m not sure what would have happened to me if you guys hadn’t worked so hard to save us all.”   
  
“And I can’t imagine how the ministry raiding your house after was.”   
  
“That was pure revenge.  Being dragged out of your bed in the middle of the night, held at wand point as they broke anything they could get their hands on, taking other things, just to punish you for being a death eater, when we’d stopped being part of his group the second we aided you three.” He looked haunted again.  “They locked me in a cell and kept me there for a few months after.” He said quietly.  “Aurors would come in and joke about how if I was lucky I’d get the kiss and I’d enjoy where I deserved to be.” He looked at the wall, not really seeing it.  “Told me I’d had it too easy as a Death Eater and they were going to see I got punished for living it up...” He gave a strangled laugh.  “They didn’t know....” He said after a little bit, wiping tears away.  “I keep telling myself they didn’t know that Voldemort was effectively telling me daily how he was going to violate me and let everyone he wanted to on a whim have me like some sort of party favor to be passed around.  And that’d be the rest of my life.” He looked down then.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell him it was Harry when you saw him?” Hermione had wondered since that night a little over a year ago.   
  
“I knew if anyone had a shot it was probably Harry.  And if I told him that was Harry they’d kill him.  And then we... I’d be stuck in that life forever.  No one else was ever going to stand up to him if Harry died there and then in my house because of me.  And I’d deserve what ever they did to me.” He looked up at Hermione.  “I just couldn’t do that.” He closed his eyes.  “So I hedged and lied and tried to get away with saying it wasn’t him.  My parents were desperate to gain favor after some of our losses.  But after that night...” He shuddered.  “They told me they understood why I couldn’t do it.”   
  
“They saw his madness at it’s worse and knew they needed Harry too.”   
  
“He needed to die, in the worst kind of way.”   
  
“And now there’s echos of him out in the world.” Hermione sighed.  They’d tried going back to the cave but hadn’t found anything.  It had left Harry in a foul mood for a while, but they’d not heard a single peep out of the painted Voldemorts since they’d found Merlin.   
  
“I don’t know what they’re planning but this quiet isn’t a good thing.”   
  
“I’m hoping we made a big enough dent in their operation that they’ve had a major set back.” Harry had waited till all the tests and checks from the Aurors had turned up negative before he caused the entire cave system to collapse in on itself, imploding the entire thing with both wands at once.  He’d been shaking so bad after that she’d been afraid he was having a flash back till he’d calmed down and let Draco hold him.   
  
“I agree.” She sighed.  “I agree.”   
  


***

  
  
[Why do I think you have something to do with Lucas being on the war path lately?] Draco said as he sat in the nook with Harry, the pair of them quietly reading while they sat there on a raining Saturday while Harry was reading up on concepts for his advanced classes and Draco was actually just enjoying a good novel while he soaked up the quiet time between the pair of them.   
  
[Not that I’m aware.] Harry frowned as he marked his place and looked up at Draco.   
  
[Dear he’s been on the war path since Valentine’s day.] Draco sent some of the memories of how out of character and over the top Lucas had been as of late.  Harry sighed and put down his book.  [What?]   
  
[I told him to go tell Merlin how he felt.] He laid his head back on the pillow behind him.   
  
[Lovely... And that apparently blew up or do you know?] Draco marked his place in his book.   
  
[I hadn’t thought anything of it since I saw Theo and Merlin together.] Harry shrugged.  [Sort of figured he’d missed his shot.]   
  
[Damn it.] Draco sighed.  [I found a dozen red roses thrown in the hall outside of Merlin’s room at the start of the month.]   
  
[Oh shit... Did they... Did he...]   
  
[Hear them professing their love for one another, probably]   
  
[And it took you till Valentine’s day to notice?] Harry blinked at Draco.   
  
[I have baby brain, I’m allowed to not notice everyone else’s feelings.] Draco mentally pointed to his belly.   
  
[True enough.] Harry sighed.  [I have to fix this don’t I.]   
  
[I have a feeling you’d better or you’re liable to find a very dead vampire some where on the grounds when he’s pushed it too far.  Or Theo as a vampire.] He shrugged.   
  
[He wouldn’t... Would he...?]   
  
[Over the love of his life that he just got back and then missed out because he didn’t step up... Yeah he’s going to totally be an adult and handle that like he’s well adjusted.]   
  
[So you’re going to help me search the map and figure out where the hell he is and if Theo’s okay?]   
  
[Map?  What map?] Draco stood up as Harry went to his trunk and pulled out the Marauders’ Map.  [You have a map of Hogwarts that tells you where everyone is?] Draco frowned.   
  
[It’s something my dad, Lupin, Sirius, and Peter put together when they were in school here.] Harry smiled.  [How else do you think I kept track of you in 6th year?]   
  
[So that’s how you knew where I was all the damn time!] Draco glared.  [I was getting paranoid and thought you were having me followed or bribing people to keep tabs on me.]   
  
[Nope, just an impossible map that I got from the twins who found it when my father left it here and I’ve been using since third year.]   
  
[You’ve had it since third YEAR?!] Draco glared.   
  


***

  
  
It was while planning later on what to do about their vampire teacher and his broken heart that a letter with an actual stamp on it arrived in the afternoon post.  Harry frowned at the clearly muggle envelope long before he noticed the name of his aunt as the sender of the letter.  He opened it up and sat down to read it.   
  
_Dearest Harry,_   
  
_I wanted to let you know that a woman in a lime green mini skirt who looked like she was in her late forties showed up asking questions about you.  Said she was writing a book about you and wanted all the juicy details.  Then she wouldn’t take no for an answer and spelled the door open to come in anyway when we tried to keep her from coming in.  Then I caught her fiddling with her tea and pouring some sort of liquid in it.  It was a clear blue thing she tried to hide that she was doing.  I fished it out of the trash later and included it in the package.  I know a shady character when I see one, and frankly this woman looks like bad news all over.  I hope this helps._   
  
_Your Aunt,_ _Petunia._   
  
Harry sat there and called for Draco to come in.   
  
“What’s up?” He asked as Harry handed over a potion bottle with a slight blue liquid that was rather runny over to Draco.   
  
“What’s this?”   
  
“Hang on.” Draco looked at it, felt with his magic senses first and then opened it up and sniffed it making a face.  “A dime store low grade potion to make someone tell you more then they’d normally do.  An anti-inhibition potion basically.  Why?  Who sent it to you?”   
  
“Rita Skeeter tried to use it on my muggle relatives for her book.”   
  
“Really?” Draco smirked.   
  
“What’s so funny about that?” Harry was still quite cross, he hadn’t even opened the first draft of the first chapter that she’d sent yet.   
  
“Because we have proof from a muggle who grew up with a muggle born and a dragon lord who knows when something magical is being done around her, and a sample with Rita’s actual magical signature on it... Coupled with the fact that you need to read that first chapter.” Draco pointed.   
  
“Why?” He sighed.  “It’s going to be full of lies.”   
  
“Of course it is.  But if you read it then you can prove she’s trying to prophet off of lying about you and using questionable and slightly illegal potions on muggles.” Draco smiled.   
  
“You mean I can actually do something about this?” Harry blinked.   
  
“Harry.  You’re richer then god, and the magical law giver as the Dragon Lord.  If you can prove even 1/10 th of what we have on her, then you can do more then a slap on the wrist.  You can tear her down and bankrupt her.” Draco smiled.   
  
“Well happy Wednesday to us.” Harry grinned.   
  
“Exactly.  You read the chapter and make a list of all the lies she’s trying to sell.  I’ll get my lawyers in on this and before too long we should be able to do something about all this.” He smirked.   
  
“Once more into the breach....” Harry sighed as he picked up the manuscript that was titled ‘Harry Potter: Nymphomaniac or Con-artist’ and sighed at Draco.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I’m not a woman.” Harry sighed.   
  
“I know.  I’ve seen you naked a few times.”   
  
“She apparently thinks I am.” Harry wrote that down.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Nymphomaniac is the female term for that disorder.  I can’t remember how to say the one for the male form of it, but I know it has something to do with satyrs.  Maybe something like satyromanic or something like that.” He shrugged.   
  
“Seriously?  She just implied you’re either an overtly sexual woman, effectively slut shaming you, or you’re lying to everyone... About what?” He started laughing.   
  
“Something tells me I need more parchment...” Harry sighed.   
  


***

  
  
“Draco!” Lucas dropped what he was holding as he realized he’d walked into a room where Draco was just sitting waiting on him.   
  
“Hello.  I’d normally send Harry to clean up his messes, but he’s busy trying not to burn the evidence we have against someone trying to make money off of Harry’s name.”   
  
“Oh?  And what mess?” He started picking up his text book, clearly thinking that he was getting tired of people in this castle being able to sneak up on him.   
  
“Yeah a crazy old bat is trying to liable Harry.  We’re taking care of it.  But I’m here about the fact that you’re having a tantrum.”   
  
“I’m kind of calm actually considering I just found you in my sitting room unannounced.”   
  
“Oh I’m talking more along the fact that Harry told you to go sweep Merlin off his feet, I found your discarded roses outside his room so I kind of figured you probably walked in on him and Theo and you’re on a rampage.  Points though for keeping it low enough that I didn’t notice till Valentine’s day and that you haven’t murdered or turned Theo either.” Draco crossed his arms as he studied the vampire.   
  
“I really don’t like that the pair of you know me so damn well.” Lucas sighed.  “Believe it or not I do pride myself on being unreadable by most people.” He glared at Draco.   
  
“Oh you’re used to wearing a mask and hiding it from everyone.  I’m used to doing that too.  It’s how I know how to spot a mask, and how to pick it apart.  The point is, if I’m picking up on it with baby brain... I’m pretty sure other parties are noticing as well.”   
  
“If you’re trying to tell me to stop making a fool of myself, mission accomplished, you can go now, good bye.” His tone indicative of wanting to be left alone.   
  
“Talk to your pomme, find out where you two stand on this, and then you actually tell Merlin and work things out.”   
  
“What makes you think that I would ever...”   
  
“It’s a direct command from your Dragon Lord and his mate, and we’re willing to renegotiate the feeding rights for the next hundred years.” Draco smiled.   
  
“You’re evil.”   
  
“I know.  And all lesser evils pale in comparison.  Now go have your talks.” Draco make a shooing motion before he left.   
  
“Insufferable wizarding sphinx.” Lucas grumbled before he went off to look for his lover and see what could be done about this mess.   
  


~~~~ March ~~~~

  
  
“Watch it!” Ron ducked as a magical circular blade came flying through the air over his head at Harry.  Harry turned around and snarled, breathing flame and melting the blade in mid air.  “Good one mate!” Ron ran to his friend and smacked him on the back.   
  
“Thanks.” Harry grinned.   
  
“You’ve been going at it kind of hot and heavy training for this thing.” Harry nodded to Ron’s statement.  “Harry.” Ron sighed before he sat down and pulled Harry with him, content to stop their training in the magical battle field the room of requirement had given them.  “Harry I’m not the sharpest pencil in the box.  But I’m by no means the dullest either.  What’s wrong.” He said plainly as he looked at Harry, his tone booking no fight over this.   
  
“Draco’s three month’s pregnant.” Harry sighed as he leaned back on the grassy hill.   
  
“Yeah mate.  I’m not exactly blind.” Ron smiled.  Draco had developed a slight mound to his belly.   
  
“Thanks for that.” Harry grinned.  “Anyways... his hormones are out of control and...”   
  
“Are you going to get to the point or do I have to start sucking your cock to get you to spill.” Ron said in an exasperated tone.  The pair of them looked each other in the eyes before bursting into utter laughter.   
  
“Gods Ron you’ve been hanging out with the pair of us too much.” He tousled Ron’s hair.   
  
“Thanks.  Now spill.” Harry grinned before nodding.   
  
“He said he thinks I’ve got a death wish.” Harry sighed as he pulled his knees up to his chest.  His hands clenching and unclenching around his legs.   
  
“Mate.” Ron moved beside Harry and hugged him.  “Listen to me.” Harry started to speak but he quickly put his hand over Harry’s mouth.  “Listening uses the ears, not the lips.” Ron smirked.  “Now listen to me.” He nodded his head.  “There was a time we all thought that of you.  Hell the year you finally killed Voldemort scared the hell out of all of us because there were times we couldn’t tell if you were going to get yourself killed or he was going to do it.” Ron sighed as he closed his eyes.  “But Harry...” Ron sighed again.  “Harry I don’t think you see it in yourself.  You haven’t had that in a long time... and now this blasted war... and you’re drumming yourself back up to where you were when we were going after horcuxes.” Ron hugged his friend.   
  
“Y-you think he’s right?” Harry swallowed and bit his lip.   
  
“Yes.” Ron nodded.  “I think you’re fiancée is very much right.  Also utterly wrong but no one’s perfect.” He shrugged.   
  
“Okay... explain that please?” Harry scratched his head.   
  
“Oh it’s simple really.” Ron grinned, the whole of his face alight with joy.  “He’s right in the fact that you’re pushing yourself too damn hard.” Ron pointed to the melted weapons around them.  “No safeties?” He raised an eyebrow at Harry who blushed.  “But he’s wrong when he thinks it has no purpose.  This is how you’ve learned to get prepared.  It’ll work you up, get us all nervous and worry Hermione and Draco to their wit’s end.” Ron smiled warmly.  “But in the end you’ll come out on top so why fight it?” Ron shrugged still grinning.   
  
“Wow... I... I’ve never thought...”   
  
“Well clearly.” Ron’s smirk only growing.   
  
“Tosser.” Harry playfully shoved Ron over.  “I’ve never given it much thought really.  I just _knew_ that this was how I needed to be to win.” Harry shrugged.  “And he wasn’t there...  not when any of that happened.” Harry sighed.  “Not that I’ve been that great at telling him.” He sighed again.  They’d had a bit of a blow up when he’d finally told Harry about some of the things he’d went through.  He knew from Hermione things were worse then Draco had told him, but that Draco needed time to get to where he could talk about it.   
  
“Exactly.” Ron shook his head.  “He wasn’t there. So he doesn’t know this is normal for you and that it helps you.  He sees you driving head first into nearly killing yourself in practice so you can go into a war against nine other blokes who want to beat your brains in.” Harry’s face fell suddenly.  “And I _think_ he might have gotten more then just a little jealous over this.” Harry’s brow knitted together.   
  
“Jealous... how?”   
  
“Harry.  He’s three fucking months pregnant.  He’s got your unborn magical nuke of a baby growing inside of him... and you’re down here with me trying to get your head lobbed off.” Ron shook his head.  Happy that for once he knew more about a situation then Harry did, thankful to Draco for explaining everything to Hermione, but also proud that he’d figured out most of it on his own.   
  
“You have a point.” He sighed as he laid back on the grass.   
  
“I know their not going to kill you.” Ron continued.  “But he’s still going to worry about that.  I know what mom was like.  She nearly spell-o-taped Dad to his chair when she was pregnant with Gin.  Told him he wasn’t allowed to die till we were all grown up and had at least five more generations under our belt.” Ron grinned.  “So it’s not exactly out of the normal to get possessive, jealous, and worry when you’re pregnant.  And Draco’s doing very well at keeping himself in check if you ask me.” Ron smiled.   
  
“I can’t get over how odd that feels listening to you compliment my fiancée like that.” Harry grinned as he shook his head.   
  
“Get used to it.  I like him.” Ron grinned.  “Much as I didn’t want to in the beginning.  But yeah, I like him.  And someone has to be on his side when you get in your head like this.” Ron grinned as Harry blushed.  “So are we going to get back to training or are you going to sit here wondering if he still loves you like a love sick twit?” Ron stood up and offered his hand to Harry.   
  
“Toss pot!” Harry got up and shoved Ron playfully again before they both just grinned at each other.   
  
“That’s more like it mate.” Ron smiled.   
  


~~~~ April ~~~~

  
  
Time had seemed to flow at an alarming rate since they’d been back at the school.  Classes and days simply bleeding together as Draco was pulled taunt between his two major issues.  He was now nearly four months pregnant and the Dragon war was only days away.  He’d spent sometime looking up spells and talking with Lucas and Ans till he was sure he had a game plan ready.  He’d sit back and watch the whole thing but the first time things went south he was stepping in and he’d personally kill whatever dragon dared hurt his Harry.   
  
The day seemed to be fast approaching and Draco wasn’t sleeping very well.  His dreams filled with images of a dead Harry and memories of things that Voldemort had wanted.  He sighed and looked around their dark room and smiled.  While his dreams may not bring him peace, seeing Harry sleeping beside him and knowing that he’d always be here did bring him more then a measure of peace.  He got up and pulled his bathrobe on.  He had to go somewhere and get his mind off of everything.  He walked around their dark apartment and smiled as he walked past Cedric and Ron sleeping on the couch.  He walked to their in room library.   
  
Maybe a book would take his mind off of things.  He sighed as he looked at the titles with out ever really seeing any of them.  He stopped at a book he’d put on the shelf when they’d first come back from Grimmauld place.  Smiling he pulled it down and sat down skimming the pages trying to remember where he’d been in it.  He barely started a few paragraphs before he was passing out in his over stuffed chair.  He never saw Harry get up and find him.  And he never saw the smile on Harry’s face as he came in and kissed Draco’s forehead before levitating Draco to the library’s sofa.  On and on he slept right on through the rest of the night till morning.   
  
“Hey sleepy head.” Harry nuzzled Draco’s cheek.   
  
“Huh?” Draco opened his eyes slowly and yawned.   
  
“Break starts today.  They want everyone ready to go by noon.  Gives us time to pack and get ready.” He smiled.  “This fight won’t last forever.  And I plan to take you somewhere nice the second we can leave.” He kissed Draco’s forehead and smiled, before handing Draco the thermos full of coffee and a beagle.   
  
“You’d better win then.” Draco yawned, sipping his coffee after he fixed Harry with a look.   
  
“I plan to.” Harry smiled warmly.  “I know we’ve not talked about it but..”   
  
“You’re friends were nice enough to try to explain.” Draco sighed as he snuggled Harry on the sofa.   
  
“I should have told you.” Harry pouted.   
  
“Yeah you should have.  But.” Draco kissed him.  “I don’t mind.  I can handle your neurotic death wish like training if it pays off.” He smiled and hugged Harry.  “I just want you safe.  I am NOT loosing you.” He nuzzled Harry again.  He looked absently over at his messenger bag Harry had brought down with him.  He had prepped with enough fire power to kill an adult dragon and leave no trace of it if he needed to.  He wasn’t taking chances.   
  
“Come on... we’d better go get ready... we’ve got a war to go to.”   
  
“Okay but no mater what I want fries after this.”   
  
“Okay.  No mater what we go for fires after this.”2   
  


***

  
  
[Did Tim say he’d meet us?] Harry was finishing packing his bag in their bedroom.   
  
[Yeah, said he’d be there with Miles at King’s Cross.] Draco flipped pages in the newspaper he was reading while he waited on Harry.   
  
[That’s good.] Harry finished and walked out.  “I’d hate to think we’d have to find it on our own.”   
  
“Yeah... wouldn’t that be nice... we could go to the south of France and say we were lead there.” Draco smirked.  “But alas we’ll have to wait on that.” He looked up from his paper.  “I’ve got odd feelings about this one.” He looked at Harry closely.   
  
“So do I.  But everything in me is telling me I have to do this.” Harry sat on the sofa beside Draco.   
  
“I know.” He sighed as he hugged Harry.  “But at least we’re leaving on good news.” He held up the paper.   
  
_..... This Easter weekend brings with it even more good news with the sacking of Dolores Umbridge and a legal injunction against Rita Skeeter.  It’s about time someone was able to muzzle that belligerent incompetent cow...._   
  
Draco grinned as a smile crept across Harry’s face.  Yes, this was a good start to a long vacation that would probably make them face the flames of trial before it was over.  But Draco was looking forward to two things.  Putting this behind him, and his french fries when this was all over.  He patted his messenger bag and set the meager possessions they where taking with them to float as they finished up packing and getting dressed.  Ron and Hermione met them in the common room with Piers and they walked down together in a show of solidarity in silence.  Ginny joined them as well and road down to the train platform with them.  She kissed Harry’s forehead for good luck and headed off to find a compartment to rest in while the rest piled in and sat together, Merlin joining them at some point as they watched where Draco was sitting on the floor, Harry rubbing his back as they slowly made their way towards the next stage of their life.  They all knew Draco was worried more then the rest of them, but they could see the lines around Harry’s eyes that meant he was ready as he was ever going to be.  These were people who had watched him face down a power hungry mad man and win.  How much worse could some dragons be?   
  


***

  
  
“What now?” Esmolda sighed as another bit of paper work showed up.  She frowned as she looked at it.  “Alexander, why is the entire group of dragon lords on the move?”   
  
“My guess would be they’re holding the war over Easter break.” He bowed as he came through the wall.   
  
“Oh shit.” She started packing things into an over night bag.  She finished after a few minutes and put an ‘out of the office till after Easter’ sign up and headed for the door, opening it just as a wizard on the other side was about to knock.   
  
“Can I help you?” She frowned.   
  
“Yeah Harry Potter said I might find you down here?”   
  
“What’s this about?” She pulled the door shut behind her.   
  
“Dispelling the rumors and myths, as well as the out right lies about Dragon Kin witches and wizards.” Daniel smiled up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note1 - This is a topic for a magazine from Cassandra Claire’s Draco Dormenian series. A conversation between Draco and Ginny about Harry of all people.
> 
> Note2 - I love Preacher, and I love the season 1 finale. If you’ve not seen it, WATCH IT.


	40. The Truth behind the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Lords have gone to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the dragon wars is off to a lovely start... -smiles- Chapter 41 will be all of purple’s fights, 42 indigo, 43 blue, 44 green, 45 yellow, 46 octorine, 47 orange, 48 red, and 49 will be black and white’s battle with 50 possibly seeing our heroes back at Hogwarts.

Their group were among the few actually going home over this short holiday.  Harry smiled as he went with Draco into their what they’d planned to be their private compartment, the pair of them eventually warding it against anyone outside their group of friends who were already there from coming in.  They both could feel the bad case of nerves that was building as they waited for this mess to begin.  Eventually they sent Merlin to look for an empty compartment for the rest of them so they could be alone.  He found a place and came and fetched everyone leaving the couple alone so they could ward the compartment shut and spend some alone time together.  Draco transfigured a cushion into a make shift bed and told Harry to strip and lay down face down on it.  Harry was puzzled but simply agreed.  He didn’t know what Draco was in the mood for, but if sex helped them get over this nervous edge then so be it.  Even if he wasn’t in the mood for a change.  He straddled the long table like bed and lay there for a moment.  It wasn’t till Draco’s hands touched his back that he realized what was going on.   
  
“You’re getting good at that...” Harry’s voice filled with the pleasure Draco was giving him by rubbing his back with what appeared to be a new herbal mixture.   
  
“Good at what?” Draco smiled to himself.   
  
“You did an action with out thinking about it.  Filled your head with utterly nothing and did an action that you’d probably either just come up with or planed out ages agooooo oh gods yes.” Harry moaned as Draco worked down a sensitive area on his back.   
  
“Thanks.” Draco smiled.  He’d found a book on erotic massages in their apartment back at Hogwarts and had taken the time to commit most of it to memory.  But the practice of not telepathically telegraphing what he was about to do had been something he’d had to work hard on so he could be ready to protect Harry if things crossed a line he wasn’t ready for them to cross.   
  
“I’m going to have to think of something to do to be this nice to you...” Harry let out a long slow moan.   
  
“Just make it out of this thing alive.” Draco leaned down and kissed the side of Harry’s head.  “That’s all I ask.  Well that and my french fries.” Draco gave a deep sigh and went back to work on Harry’s scaly back.  “You know it’s odd to see scales down your back.” Draco smiled softly.   
  
“They feel good under your touch though.” He smiled.   
  
“I wonder if you’ll get as scaly as Tim...?” Draco wondered aloud as he tried to picture it in his head.   
  
“Dunno... maybe if I live that long.” He shrugged and moaned under Draco’s very skilled hands.   
  
“Well I’d like it if we lived at least that long.  And had maybe a dozen more kids... and then grand kids and great grand kids...” Draco smiled as Harry started nodding.  “Agreeing with me will just get you... this.” Draco said as oily fingers found puckered hole and sank in.   
  
“oh gods!” Harry raised up and thrust back onto Draco’s fingers.   
  
“Yes boy?” Draco leaned in and sucked on Harry’s ear.  “Is there a problem?” He smirked as a third finger found its way into Harry’s rear.   
  
“MORE!” Harry moaned out as he began to rabbit fuck himself on Draco’s warm and slippery fingers.   
  
“I think we can do that....” Draco slipped a fourth finger in and mentally filled Harry’s mind with images of the last time Draco had taken Harry.  Images of Harry pinned against the apartment wall being ravished by a horny Draco filtered across Harry’s mind and caused him to arch up and spray his warm load across the make shift table he was laying on.  The magical flare of his orgasm strong enough to test the limits of the wards that he and Draco had cast.  The pair of them cuddled after that awaiting the train’s pulling into Kings Cross.  This would be their second time of pulling into this station as lovers.  Harry had planned to do something romantic and hoped he was hiding it from Draco as they cuddled and waited.   
  


***

  
  
[Hey sleepy head.] Harry whispered into Draco’s mind as he kissed Draco’s bangs.   
  
[What time is it?] Draco yawned.   
  
[About six.] Harry looked at his watch.  [We’ll be pulling in any minute now.] Harry smiled down and kissed Draco’s lips, their noses at each other’s chin.  The kiss seemed to last ages and when they pulled apart Draco’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the seat across from them.   
  
[What’s _he_ doing here?] Draco sniffed the air.   
  
[Doing something for me.] Harry smiled and pulled Draco up to sit with him.  [Does this help?] He pushed a mental barrier through his mind into Draco, literally blocking out any ability he had to see or sense the person who was sitting on the bench.   
  
[A little... I can’t tell but I... oh....] Draco stopped thinking as Harry pulled him around and gave him a soul-shattering kiss.  The passion and magical power rose and rose as the pair of them seemed to be enveloped in some kind of golden aura.  Neither of them cared as the magic flowed across skin and neither felt as their wards utterly shattered at that moment.  The magical strain just too much for even their advanced wards to hold.   
  
The whole of the universe could have burned down for that following twenty-minute train ride into the station and the pair of them wouldn’t have noticed.  When they finally pulled apart Draco leaned his forehead against Harry’s and looked him in the eyes.  He didn’t care about anything at that moment beyond how much he loved Harry and how much Harry loved him.  Eventually they heard the whistle that signaled they’d made it into the station and the pair of them finally came back to reality.   
  
“Did you get it all?” He smiled at the empty bench.   
  
“Yeah.... I... wow.” Colin’s voice broke the charms on him and let him become visible again.   
  
“Do I get to know why?” Draco gave a sarcastic smile.   
  
“Naw.” Harry smiled before kissing Draco’s forehead.   
  
“I’ll have them to you in a little while if you can wait on the platform.” Colin got up and ran.   
  
“Okay... that was odd.” Draco looked after Colin.  “How could he....”   
  
“It’s Colin.  If he said he can he can and will.” Harry nodded and held Draco close.  “We should probably head on out.” Harry pointed his hand up and spelled their luggage to first shrink and then levitate themselves into a nap sack he’d spelled with every protection ward he could find to place upon it.  Nothing would be able to get into this sack, at least nothing wizards had ever faced before.   
  
“So, to the platform then.” Draco sighed.  The fear and nerves creeping into his voice as they got up and walked out towards the platform.   
  
“We’ll find Tim and Miles and explain we have to wait for Colin.  After that we can head on out to where ever it is they’re planning on taking us.” Harry tried to not let his own panic show.   
  
“Okay.” They walked out hand in hand.  Harry pulled Draco’s hand up to his lips and kissed it gently before they turned to face the world as they walked through the platform.  Colin came running up to them before they’d gotten very far.  He handed Harry a package, smiled at the pair of them and took off running to meet his brother and his family.  Harry smiled and told Draco they’d look at the pictures when they got a moment to themselves.  They passed through the barrier and were pleasantly surprised to find Miles standing there in a limo driver out fit.  Harry laughed when he spotted the sigh that read ‘Potters’.   
  
“Cloths?” Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Muggles.” Miles shot back with a smirk.  “He’s out in the car.  It’s a bit of a drive to the next travel point.  We’ve got to pick up another passenger... or three... and then we’ll go to the travel hub.” Miles guided them out into the street where the limo was parked.  Several muggles looked at the pair of them as if they must come from money to warrant a limo pick up.  Harry leaned in and kissed Draco open mouthed as they got in and then smiled out at the crowd.  He hoped that they got a good look at what real love looked like so they could cherish at least something in their lives.   
  
“I never pegged you as one to like to show off.” Tim raised an eyebrow as he sat back in what appeared to be a perfect muggle businessman suit.   
  
“I never pegged you for being able to dress.” Harry smiled.   
  
“Touché.” Tim sipped his drink from a champagne flute.   
  
“So Miles said we were picking someone up?” Draco looked out the window.  “I thought we were going to the Dragon thing...”   
  
“We are.”   
  
“Then we’d have to be picking up another Dragon.”   
  
“We are.” Tim was enjoying how intelligent Draco was.   
  
“But why wasn’t Harry notified that another Dragon was in his area?”   
  
“Because until the war is over, he’s not privy to the movements of any of us.  Nor are we allowed to know where he’s been.  Even though it’s not been hard to guess with him.” Tim gave a soft smile.  “At least for the others. They all assumed you stayed at Hogwarts and are expecting you to be trained like a wizard.” Tim smirked and levitated some flutes to them.  “You’d be surprised how trusting we get in our old age.” He shook his head at the others.  “Anyways, we’re going to pick up Bryer.  Bryer Lumyr and his twin mates.” Tim smiled.   
  
“The Black Dragon was in London?” Harry frowned.   
  
“Been studying the courts?” Tim raised both eyebrows, shocked and happy that Harry had come prepared.   
  
“Yeah.  Best defense is a good offense.  Or vise versa.  But to win any battle you need to know your enemy.” Harry smiled.  “I learned a long time ago, knowledge can make or break a fight.  So what was Bryer doing in London?”   
  
“He was escorting Jonnathon and Patrick to their family grave.  They wanted to pay their respects.” Tim wanted to see how far Harry had researched.   
  
“I didn’t know there was a nymph grave yard in London.” Harry thought out loud.   
  
“Oh, yeah it’s in Deptford, over by the Isle of Dogs.” Draco blinked.   
  
“Very good.” Tim smiled.   
  
“You know the muggle names for things in London?” Harry frowned.   
  
“Harry, I have been to London.  And believe it or not I have went shopping in the muggle side too.” Draco smiled before kissing Harry’s nose.  “So what’s in the package Colin gave you?” He smiled.   
  
“Oh.. a present to the both of us.” Harry opened up the package and handed Draco a stack of crisp new photos.  Photos of the pair of them sleeping, cuddling, gently flirting, their smoldering kiss, and then the look of deep love that they’d shared.  There was even a picture of the kiss Harry had given Draco as they left the train.   
  
“Now how....” Draco frowned.   
  
“Not exactly for sure myself.  He said it worked like a time turner but it allowed him to go backwards in time.  He must have started out on the platform and worked backward taking photos of us and then used the days in the past to work on the photos.  Then all he had to do was ride out time forewords again and then find us.” Harry mused at Colin’s genius.   
  
“Well how he did it aside, he’s a master photographer.” Draco smiled as he passed the photos over to Tim to look at as well.   
  
“Lovely.” He smiled.  “Maybe we should hire him to do some of Miles and I.” He grinned and then looked at the divider that was down.  “What do you say love?”   
  
“I think it’d be a good idea.  If he doesn’t mind action shots.” Miles laughed as he pulled into what looked like a small park.  “I’ll go tell him we’re here.” Miles ducked out of the limo.  He walked into the park and stepped over a root while holding onto an oddly placed branch.  He took one step and instantly found himself in a lush garden that seemed to span miles in every direction.   
  
{Bryer!} Miles sent his mental call.   
  
{Yeah?} Came back the slightly gruff deep voiced response.   
  
{I’m by the gate.} Miles looked at a small bench and sat down as he waited.  He didn’t have to wait long as a tall brute of a man walked up with two young men leached to his wrist.   
  
“It’s been too long Miles.” Bryer smiled as he walked his mates up the leashes splitting so that one part when to their necks, the other went into their pants, right down the front to cock harness style leashes.   
  
“That it has.” Miles smiled before turning to the boys. “Ready for a car ride boys?” He smirked as they both scoffed at him.   
  
“Insensitive Gin.” Patrick rolled his eyes.   
  
“Now, now brother... mustn’t sass our elders.” Jonnathon quipped, their strong Irish accents thick as they chided one another.   
  
“Still as sensitive as ever I see.” Miles smiled.   
  
“You know them well Miles.” Bryer smiled as he stroked their jean-clad asses.  “We the last pick up?” He smiled as both boys blushed.   
  
“Yep.  Then it’s a long ride out to the hub.” Miles smiled.   
  
“At least the muggles have cars now.” Bryer smiled.  “Which reminds me, I’d better take the boys for a bit of a _walk_ before we go.” He tugged on Patrick’s side of the leash and it came apart like smoke.  Bryer handed it over to Miles.  “Take him for a walk that way and I’ll take Jonnathon over here.” He smiled as he spelled away their clothing leaving both boys standing there with half hard cocks.  Patrick started to grumble but a stern look from Bryer and he simply went with Miles.   
  
“Need me to hold it for you?” Miles smirked.   
  
“I am quite capable of doing this myself.” Patrick blushed as he got down on all fours.  He hated how Miles poked fun at the way Bryer had turned both of the McFlinn boys into his pups.  He hiked one leg up and blushed as he pissed like a dog in the bushes.   
  
“I still think you could use a helping hand... to aim.” Miles smirked as he grasped Patrick’s cock and slowly toyed with the hardening member as he aimed the boy’s piss away.  Once the boy was done he gave his cock a few hard shakes to knock any remaining piss off before helping him up, the whole while stroking his cock.   
  
“You can stop.” Patrick blushed, his cock already fully hard.   
  
“If you want.” Miles shrugged as he walked Patrick back over to where Jonnathon was sitting on his hind legs sucking on Bryer’s large cock.   
  
“Figured I should take care of my own needs.” He smirked as he plowed into Jonnathon’s throat as he spoke to Miles.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that.” Miles smirked as he went back to stroking Patrick’s hard cock.  “We have time for me to do the same?” Bryer smiled and nodded.  Before Patrick could process what was going on Miles was balls deep on his cock and sucking him for all he was worth.  The only thought running through his mind was ‘fucking gin.’   
  


***

  
  
“That took a bit of time.” Tim smirked at Miles as he seemed to have a bounce in his step as he returned to the limo and helped Bryer and the McFlinn boys into the back.   
  
“Just walking the boys.” Miles smiles as he started the limo and started driving them away.   
  
“You must be Harry.” Bryer put his large hand out into the air.   
  
“And you must be Bryer.” Harry shook the older man’s hand marveling at how his seemed to be dwarfed in it.   
  
“That I am.  Bryer Lumyr, Black Dragon.” His warm smile reaching his eyes as Bryer shook Harry’s hand.  “And these two troublesome pups are the McFlinn boys.  Jonnathon and Patrick.” Bryer nodded at the appropriate one.  Both were dressed in Dragon hide pants and white button down shirts.   
  
“This is my fiancée Draco Malfoy.” Harry introduced Draco.   
  
“A pleasure to meet you.  Sphinx right?” Bryer looked him up and down.   
  
“Yes sir.” Draco felt Bryer’s magic sensing and scanning him.  He blushed at the intimate feel of the other person’s magical signature.   
  
“I’ve known a few Sphinxes in my time... fun beasts to bed.” He eyed Harry with a warm playful smirk.  “But I’m sure Harry would know that already.” He relinquished Draco’s hand and sat back.  “So how much do you know about where we’re going?”   
  
“Nothing.  Just that it’s somewhere special.” Harry blinked.   
  
“Timothy.” Bryer’s voice accusing.  “I know you’ve been slipping the boy information and you didn’t think to include WHERE we’re going?” He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.  “Here’s the skinny.  We’re going to Dragon break crater.” He leaned foreword and stippled his fingers.  “In the beginning we used to face off in this reality.  We’d fight, under wards in a sacred spot... but always in this world.  This is where we ruled so why shouldn’t we have it out here... well that was till about 12,000 years ago.” He sighed.  “It was the first time a Necro Dragon stood in the purple Dragon court.”   
  
“Hold on... Necro Dragons are a cross between green and black, how did he get to be in charge of the purple court?” Draco blinked.   
  
“You know your Dragon breeds.” Bryer smiled.  “He was indeed the offspring of the court’s black and green Dragons... but... he was born in the purple Dragon’s territory and he... well he killed the purple Dragon for the right to the area.” Bryer sighed.  “He... he used magic... dark... powerful things... and shattered the sacred area... destroying the wards... and to what beings there were around it looked as if a star had fallen.” Bryer’s face got rather grim.  “The temple that used to stand in the center of what is now the crater... was built by the first Dragon.  One of only seven ever built and was one of the three remaining ones.  Now there are only two of them in the whole world.” He sighed.  “But... only two things survived the blast of his magic.  A single archway... and a golem.  A guardian who used to protect our sacred temple.” Bryer sighed.  “The golem was the one who told us that we had to battle outside this realm if we were to continue battling.  So we have gathered every time from across the globe, and we ask the golem to open the door for us... and we enter our arena and we do battle outside of this fragile world.”   
  
“You mean he killed himself and his opponent?” Draco swallowed.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Hold on... if it shattered the wards... wouldn’t that mean the muggles can see it now?” Harry bit his lip.  He remembered hearing something about a world famous crater up north when he was in muggle school.   
  
“The magic of what he did tore the world... and it creates a different image for every race.  The Dragons and other high magical beings see the ruins.  The wizards see a magical power source but can not get to it.  The muggles see a crater.” Bryer sighed.  “No magic works in or around the crater.”   
  
“I still want to know what makes us have to beg the golem to do his job.” Tim said petulantly as he crossed his arms.   
  
“Even Dragons must learn to show respect for things more powerful then themselves.” Bryer gave a wry smile.   
  
“But... the golem... it was created by a Dragon right?  How could it be more powerful?” Harry seemed to be trying to puzzle that out.   
  
“It was created by the first Dragon... the source Dragon.  The one who gave birth to eight eggs, each a different color and each a different breed, and as they gave birth and bred... they too created new breeds of Dragon.” Bryer smiled.  “But the golem was created with the first magic to ever grace this world... magic that’s older and more powerful then any Dragon that followed after its creation.  So we humbly ask it to open the door for us and show humility and respect for one of the few things in this universe that can kick a Dragon’s ass.” Bryer leaned back.  “You should ask one of the few people alive who’s ever pissed the golem off....” He motioned to Tim.  “What it does to those who break the rules.” He smirked.  Their heads couldn’t turn fast enough to look at Tim as he blushed.   
  
“The golem has a large cock... and living stone isn’t as forgiving as flesh.” Tim said as he looked out the window, blushing as he did.  The rest of the car ride was relatively silent most of them enjoying the scenery till they finally reached a forest that seemed to have a pulsing light behind it.   
  
“What’s that?” Draco blinked, the raw magic drawing him to it.   
  
“That’s one of the millions of hubs we built.  They make our traveling spells easier to work.  But as a group it makes going to the island so much easier.” Tim took Miles’ hand and walked into the spinning and pulsing orb of light.   
  
“You simply say the name of your destination in your head.” Bryer smiled.  “It’s telegenic.” He took both of his pup’s hands and walked them into the orb.  Harry looked at Draco and took his hand.  Together they walked up to the orb and together they thought.   
  
{Dragon break crater} All at once it was like stepping into a fog bank and they were standing on an island, the strong warm breeze blowing as other beings walked out of other hubs set up around the island.  Harry and Draco looked down into the large crater and noticed the ancient stone archway.  Both swallowed and followed their guides down.   
  
“Let’s begin with the naming.” A tall tanned man with long black hair spoke as he stood.  His body wrapped in a purple cloak.  Harry realized that as the man spoke each of their cloths had changed to a color coded cloak.  He and Draco in green robes while Tim and Miles were in yellow and Bryer and his boys in black.   
  
“Yes.” A short-haired creamy skinned man in a red robe responded.   
  
“For those of you who are new to this circle, we state our name, our species and where we’re from, then a single truth we know.  And if you wish you can introduce your mate or mates.  Our colors are already spoken by our robes.” He bowed.  “I am Eheipihuel Ciahabs, Hydra Dragon from the United States’ south west.  I am the last of my tribe native to the Americas.” Eheipihuel took a breath and then turned towards the fresh-faced lad next to him.  “This is Cyrus Dullo, a warrior demon from the Bronx.” Cyrus bowed.   
  
“I am Leaf Cegit, horned Dragon of Canada.  And my truth is that my mate has the tightest hole no mater what his form.” His mate blushed slightly under his shaggy hair.  “This is Victor Kyle, he’s a changeling from New Hampshire, I kind of... _caught_ him a few years back.”   
  
“I’m Maklin Blaedd, Blue Dragon pure blood from the Easter Island archipelago.  I’m the only Dragon lord to have ever conquered another Dragon for his mate.” He smirked cockily as he gripped the neck of his mate and made him look at the group, opening the man’s robes to reveal his naked body to the group.  “This is my bitch, you can call him Mathew Gleogwyn if you like.  He’s a Lapis Dragon who was born in my realm.  I claimed him in front of his family when he was fourteen.  You can call him Matt or bitch, it’s your choice.” He took the robe the rest of the way off of Mathew leaving him exposed.   
  
“I’m Harry Potter.” Harry gave Maklin a disbelieving look.  “I’m a Dry Earth Green Dragon from the British Isles.  And my truth is that my mate is my equal partner.  And always will be.” Harry eyed Maklin, not breaking eye contact.  “This is my fiancée, Draco Malfoy, and Androsphinx from my realm.” He leaned down and kissed Draco on the lips gently.   
  
“Timothy Packer, Brass Dragon and I have the balls to prove it.” The group collectively groaned.  “That was my truth fokes.” He smirked as they all shook their heads.  “And this is my hunky little Dejin Miles.” He smiled and hugged Miles.   
  
“Fetha Bakaos be I.” A man who looked like he was from around the Medeteranian sea bowed.  “I am being from India and being a Spined Dragon.” He smiled.  “This is my lover Tyson Biggs III, he is a wizard who was in my realm on business and I bought him from his bank.” Tyson blushed to the tips of his blonde hair.  “He is being from the Americas.”   
  
“I am...” A fit Chinese man in an orange robe started to speak.   
  
“Oh just call him Ping.” Tim interrupted.   
  
“Tim.” Eheipihuel slapped Tim on the back of the head.   
  
“HEY!” Tim pouted.   
  
“AS I was saying.” The man in the orange robe glared at Tim.  “My name is Shaw.  I am a Copper Emperor Dragon from China.  And my sir name is not and has never been and will never be Ping.” He glared daggers at Tim.  “My lover is an Immortal from Japan, whose name is Maru Agnara.” He motioned towards a rather burly man of dark skin who seemed to only just fit into his robes.   
  
“I’m Kyle Long, I’m the Funeral Pyre Dragon of South America, and I like everything hot, especially my men.” Kyle motioned to his mate.  “And this bear of a man is my Satyr James Artas.  And... yes what they say about Satyrs being wild in the bed... is VERY true.” He spanked James’ ass and grinned.   
  
“I’m Bryer Lumyr, Midnight Dragon of the Russian Forests.  I believe that everything has it’s master.  I just happen to be these two’s.” He pulled at the leashes around the twins’ necks.  “These are my nymph twins, Jonnathon and Patrick McFlinn.  Irish nymphs... nothing like them in the world.”   
  
“I.” The white robed figure said as he opened his hood.  “I am Owen Rhaellyn, Arctic Dragon of the far North.  Born of the Ukraine, I have death’s own frost in my very veins.” His eyes abnormally white as he looked at them all.  “My companion is a werewolf from Europe, Ryan Harding.” He motioned to the clean-cut man with a bright smile.   
  
“Amsterdam.” Ryan bowed and smiled as he clarified.   
  
“We are all named.  It is time that we disrobe and enter the realm.” Eheipihuel seemed to be the defacto leader in this ritual so as he removed his robe and walked naked down the crater to the archway so too did all the other Dragons and their mates.   
  
“Would that be Tyson Biggs, of Biggs Banking?” Draco walked up once he was naked to Tyson.   
  
“Yes sir, and you are?”   
  
“Draco Malfoy, Lucius’ son.” Tyson’s eyes got rather large.  “I believe father has some accounts with your firm.” He smiled.   
  
“A... few...”   
  
“I’ll have to remember to open a few of my own now that I’ll be living with Harry.” He smiled and hugged Harry.  “Darling man that he is, I still have a habit of wanting to go shopping.” He smiled as he leaned in.  “And we simply must get together for coffee some time to chat about how to keep a Dragon satisfied.” Draco smiled before walking on.  Tyson, only vaguely aware of the fact that he’d just been groped and stroked while being hit on, simply nodded.  Draco knew how to network and this seemed like the perfect time to do so while they prepared to enter this insanity they were faced with now.


	41. Dragon Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prewritten chapter. Everything that follows this will be written and posted as it's written. Can you believe we actually got this far into the year on this project?!?! Congrats. Might be a SLIGHT delay on this one updating from here on.

The Dragons and their mates approached the ancient archway where the golem was placed.  They all bowed and asked for it to open the gate, all except one.  Tim had staid standing and crossed his arms as the others asked.  The golem opened its eyes and instantly walked up to Tim.  It picked him up by his throat and narrowed its glowing stone eyes as its over sized human shape lifted him higher in the air.   
  
“ _the old must learn manors_ ” The Golem said in a voice that seemed to magically translate itself into what ever native tongue of the Dragon listening spoke.  The Golem bent the naked dragon over his lap as he sat down, and began to spank Tim harshly on his bare ass.   
  
“FUCK YOU CAN STOP!” Tim yelled out.   
  
“ _placed here to guard and guide, dragons need to learn manors._ ” The Golem kept up it’s attack till Tim eventually relented and begged it to open the door.  By this point his ass was deep red to match his face as the Golem released him and stood up, simply touching the space between the archway’s pillars and the doorway opened.   
  
“damn ancient magical artifact...” Tim griped as he rubbed his ass.  The Golem moved towards him and Tim took off running through the portal.   
  
“He’s usually not like this...” Miles blushed as he walked with Draco and Harry.   
  
“Like hell he isn’t.” Draco muttered as Miles hung his head.   
  
“Draco!” Harry shook his head.   
  
“What, it’s the trut-” Draco shut up as Harry put his hand over his mouth.   
  
“not now.” He looked seriously at Draco who nodded and closed his mouth and hugged Miles.  He could understand Miles’ feelings, once he stopped to think about it.  He got the same way from time to time when people talked about Harry.   
  
Harry looked up at the sunny day above the giant arena shaped clearing.  He sat down with Draco and Miles and waited on Tim to come back with their drinks.  They sat back and looked around and Harry was the first to speak.  “So I’ll have to fight after the blue dragon... right?”   
  
“Yep.” Tim sat down.  “The purple dragon is going first.” He pointed to the arena where Eheipihuel was standing and stretching.   
  
"So he'll be going first." Draco smiled.  "Who's he up against first?"   
  
"Leaf" Victor smile reached his eyes even through his shaggy hair as he sat down behind Harry and Draco, followed by Cyrus.   
  
"And you two are okay with your mates fighting?" Draco looked concerned.   
  
"Oh, we're fine." Cyrus smiled softly.  "They won't kill each other.. and besides... this won't last long. Most everyone just wants to go up against your mate to gauge their powers." He shrugged.   
  
"Great." Draco sighed heavily as he sat back and crossed his arms.  "That _really_ relaxes me." Draco was getting depressed.   
  
"Draco." Harry leaned over and kissed his lover.  "Try to stay positive." He put his hand protectively on Draco's belly.   
  
"HARRY!" Draco looked around afraid.   
  
"Oh we know." Victor rested a hand on Draco's shoulder.   
  
"What... how... I...?" Draco was confused and lost in questions.   
  
"Were afraid we'd do something to the baby?" Cyrus shook his head.  "Firstly, you're a dragon lord's mate.  You're protected under pain of death.  The same goes for their children, born or not.  Secondly, you're having a baby!" Cyrus stroked Draco's belly.  "We all find that amazingly sexy."  He grinned before winking at Draco.   
  
"Okay." Draco was stunned into silence.   
  
"LISTEN UP!" Eheipihuel yelled from the spot where he was standing in the arena, the sunlight streaming in making his dark skin glow.  "We will fight this first fight to show young Harry how to do this." Harry blushed.  "After this each of you have the right to forfeit at any time." He looked around the stadium stands at the dragon lords and their consorts.  "Let us begin." Eheipihuel turned and bowed to Leaf who bowed at the same time.  They stood back up and took a similar stance.  Both glowing with their respective energy till their bodies burst into flames and were left with dragons in their stead.   
  
Where Eheipihuel had stood, now slithered a serpent that looked vaguely like the basilisk that Harry had slain back in his second year.  Save for the fin like ear-flaps on either side of its head.  But it was Leaf who looked more the part of a dragon.  His ancient looking horns coming out of where his ears seemed be forming a kind of jagged half wreath around his head and his large wings shielding him as he seemed to be gauging Eheipihuel's actions.  The pair stood there looking at one another for a long while before Eheipihuel struck at Leaf, who promptly flew up beyond the other's grasp.  Again and again the serpent struck at the flying drake only to capture nothing until Leaf ducked down and tore off Eheipihuel's head.   
  
"I thought you said they couldn't kill each other..." Harry panicked for Draco, who seemed oddly calm.   
  
"Harry, he's a hydra class dragon." Draco stroked Harry's bare thigh.   
  
"So?" Harry looked horrified.   
  
"Hydra... they grow back their heads... notoriously difficult to kill." Draco looked at Harry slightly disbelieving.  "I know that muggle movie had one in it.. Hercules?" Draco had to stop and think.   
  
"So... not dead?" Harry looked back just in time to see two heads spring forth from Eheipihuel's neck.  "I hope that doesn't effect his human form."   
  
"I ... that's a good question, Cyrus?" Draco turned to Eheipihuel's lover.   
  
"Oh he never has more then the standard two heads in human form." Cyrus gave a cheeky grin.  "And those are BOTH more then enough." He seemed to be melting with pleasure from the sheer thought of it.   
  
"Okay then...." Draco shuddered and hoped he didn't sound so maddeningly insane when he talked about Harry.  They turned their attention back to the fight as Eheipihuel's twin heads struck at Leaf who had taken to the sky.   
  
"Now it's down to the flight skills." Victor smiled.   
  
"Oh just because your mate loves to fly." Cyrus sounded grumpy as he folded his arms over his bare chest.   
  
"Cy, honestly.  Its not like your mate can't fly... it's just... mine flies better." Victor grinned as he pointed out the different flight movements.   
  
"Wait.. hydra's can fly?" Draco looked confused.   
  
"Yeah one of the few wingless drakes that are capable of sustained flight." Victor grinned as kept pointed out the flight patterns as Harry suddenly felt like he had as a teenager sitting in the top box watching the Bulgarian and Irish teams duke it out on their brooms.  Harry was on the edge of his seat moving in paramour to the moves he was watching in the air.  "Flies does he?" Victor turned towards Draco.   
  
"Yeah.  Ace on a broom, and the wings just make it more about his movements and less about his control." Draco said with a lot of pride.   
  
"That's going to be interesting." Victor smiled at Draco.   
  
"Well there's only been one person to win against me in Quidditch since I started playing." Harry said with out moving his eyes off of the flying dragons.   
  
"Two people thank you." Draco huffed.   
  
"I was counting you.  Who was the other one?" Harry blinked and then blushed.  "That doesn't count." Harry huffed.   
  
"Okay this sounds like it'd be a good story." Cyrus turned to face them.   
  
"It doesn't count." Harry cut Draco off.   
  
"You beat him?" Victor grinned.   
  
"I care more about why 'it doesn't count' if you ask me." Cyrus chimed in.   
  
"It doesn't count, _to him_ because the other guy only won because a Dementors attacked Harry in the middle of a game." Draco said with glee.  "Of course back then I always thought the one thing I would like to see more then anything else in the whole universe would be for him to be knocked off his high horse.  It's probably because he beat me hands down for, what was that three years in a row?" Draco looked over at Harry.   
  
"I still maintain that defeat by Dementors intervention DOES NOT COUNT." Harry said passionately, his eyes now drifting to Leaf in flight as he began to spit blue flames at the many heads coming at him.   
  
"So who beat him?" Victor prompted.   
  
"Cedric Diggory.  He thought it wasn't fair either, though his dad and whole family really, gloated that their boy beat Harry Potter.  Something to console them after his death."   
  
"he didn't kill him did he?" Cyrus asked in a staged whisper.   
  
"No." Harry said in a tone that said he wasn't pleased.   
  
"Yeah... the ministry tried to say that either Harry did it or the poor boy died of his own accord.  They just didn't want to hear that Tom Riddle was back from the grave." Draco said somberly.   
  
"Oh I heard about him." Victor narrowed his eyes.  "Filthy bugger." He nodded to himself.   
  
"Yeah... at least he's dead now." Draco shuddered, memories of that ill-fated summer coming back to him in waves now.  He hadn't even realized he was shaking till Harry sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around him.  They silently watched the fight from there on, no one wanting to the one who broke the heavy silence that had descended upon them all.  The fight was going on well, Leaf flying just out of reach, blasting away at the hydra heads with his fire breath but decisively ended when Eheipihuel bit off one of his many heads.  He bit it right at the back of the neck and caused the next full set of heads and necks that sprang forth to be three times as long as normal.  Doing this behind where Leaf was focusing his attacks caused him to misjudge the size of his opponent's reach.  Leaf soon found himself in the jaws of three very angry Hydras.  The crowd heard a loud roar of a voice.   
  
{Do you yield?} Coming from many of Eheipihuel's heads.   
  
{YES!} Leaf yelled as he was freed and swooped down to transform back into a man on the ground.   
  
{Good.} The voices joined into a single voice as the heads fused back into one and then the Hydra morphed back into Eheipihuel.  "Now, you can see how that is done.  My next fight is with Ronan." He turned and looked at the Blue Court's Dragon Lord.   
  
"I yield." Ronan said with out much care.   
  
"Then my next fight is with Harry." Eheipihuel turned towards Harry's direction.   
  
"Don't suppose I can yield this one?" Harry bit his lip.   
  
"Sorry, but no.  You're power gauging is the point of this war." Eheipihuel smiled softly.   
  
"Okay." Harry made his way to the central platform.  Swallowing up his fear and pride Harry bowed when Eheipihuel did and then taking his stance transformed into his large dragonic form.  Harry looked over, expecting to see the many-headed hydra again and he realized he was looking at a single headed hydra once more.  'Just have to make sure I don't take out his head....' Harry thought to himself as he looked around and realized his greatest asset was about to be revealed.  'Oh well, nothing for it...' Harry sighed to himself before bracing his body.   
  
{Are you ready young Dragon?} Eheipihuel seemed to be smiling.   
  
{Yes.} Harry said back with a smirk.  This one might be easy, since he knew Eheipihuel's powers and styles.  But he wasn't about to let himself win in his mind before he won in the actual fight.  He backed away from Eheipihuel and braced himself as if he thought he was going to be attacked.   
  
{If you will not attack first I will just have to come get you!} Eheipihuel charged at Harry and was nearly to him when Harry let out an ear piercing roar, Eheipihuel barely had time to notice it, but the roar triggered the ground under him to crack and Eheipihuel found himself face first in the dirt.   
  
{I may be young but... that's a bit of a mistake to attack first isn't it?} Harry grinned slightly.   
  
{So you have defensive powers... this will be fun.  But will they hold up...} Eheipihuel stopped talking, his eyes rolling up into his head as his mouth began to drool.  Harry had counted on Eheipihuel having more tricks then what he'd shown earlier.  But as more and more of the strange blue saliva began to pour out he decided it would be best to take three large steps back.  What ever this stuff was it looked a lot like the liquid that always seemed to coat the inside of Eheipihuel's neck just before he grew a knew head.  And as expected, Eheipihuel raised a clawed foot and tore off his own head, only instead of the normal amount of regrowth, some forty heads were now standing there smiling back at Harry.   
  
{So you can control how many heads you regrow.} Harry nodded to himself.  {I suspected as much when you controlled how long the neck grew.} Harry grinned then.  {Of course the more heads just give me more things not to hit.} Harry's mind began to compartmentalize one portion for focusing and monitoring Eheipihuel's moves, the other devoted to his next attack.  Shifting so much magic into one attack required a mind to entirely focus on it.  Luckily Dragons were the masters and inventors of multitasking.  While one mind set was busy dodging encroaching jaws, the other was fastly approaching the point it could wield it's new attack. Eheipihuel was with in striking range for Harry's pulse point on his neck and meant to take it when suddenly he found himself inside an earthen cage.   
  
{What the hell?} Eheipihuel looked around confused.   
  
{Don't mess with a Dry Earth Green Drake.} Harry smiled, his scales glowing green and silver as he moved.  {As the name implies, we can control the very ground you walk on.} Harry watched Eheipihuel trying to barrel through the cage walls around him.   
  
{Very clever...} He smiled as he leaned back and then jumped into the air, the massive beast now floating in air while he dove at Harry.   
  
{Oh that's cheap.} Harry went back on the defensive, his mind hoping that his next trick would work.   
  
{What's the matter Harry, you seem to be favoring right hand moves.} Eheipihuel charged at him from the right, driving Harry to the left suddenly.   
  
{Am I?} Harry sounded as if he was trying for mysterious and vaguely hit suspicious.   
  
{Yes.} Eheipihuel charged again when Harry tried to go around him back to that right location.   
  
{You do have this way about getting in the wrong place.} Harry muttered as Eheipihuel charged again, only to have his skulls smashed as two large portions of the grown swung up and acted as two giant hands to smash his heads together.  Harry pounced quickly, but hadn't expected the large swarm of heads that engulfed him and deftly wrestled him to the ground.   
  
{Do you yield?} The many voices hissed in one cord.   
  
{I...} Harry struggled but try as he might he couldn't free himself.  {I yield.} He sighed as the pair of them both shifted back into their natural shapes.   
  
"Well fought." Eheipihuel smiled.  "If I hadn't thought of that last move I might have lost.  You'll be giving a lot of these Dragons a good ass kicking." Eheipihuel patted Harry on the back and then called out.  "You ready Tim?"   
  
"Uh yeah... I yield." Timothy smiled.   
  
"you're not planning on fighting at all, are you." Miles said under his breath.   
  
"Fetha?" Eheipihuel turned.   
  
"I too yield." Fetha was a shrewd man, he knew he would need his strength when it came to his fight with Harry.   
  
"Shaw?"   
  
"I yield." Shaw stood up and bowed.   
  
"Kyle?" Eheipihuel turned to the Red Dragon.   
  
"You know, I was going to just go along with things, but honestly.  We all know that as soon as Eheipihuel is done with his rounds, then it goes to Leaf and his first fight is probably going to be Harry since Ronan is determined to fold till he fights the only person he came here to fight.  And that's Harry.  Same goes with the rest of us pretty much.  But I think it's unfair for all of us to have this time off to recoup and wait while Harry is practically fighting this whole thing himself.  So I'm going to face you Eheipihuel so Harry here can get the time he needs to rest up for his match.  Not that I think I'll get you or anything." Kyle smiled as he walked down to where Eheipihuel was standing.  They separated and bowed before transforming into their dragon bodies, Eheipihuel once again a single headed hydra, while Kyle had transformed in his red Funeral Pyre Dragon shape.   
  
His wings unfurled, his body covered in red scales that seemed to slowly fade into black in places.  His wings themselves being unique, as being shaped more like skin flap fans rather then traditional bat shaped wings, had a small black claw every so far down the back of the wings.  His face and head where crowned and peppered with horns, but the farther back on his head the more they faded into black.  Till the one black horn on the back of his head gave rise to the webbed red and black spined fins that ran the corse of his spine.  With a small hop and a large jump Kyle took to the air and hovered as he flapped his wings and gauged Eheipihuel's movements.   
  
Eheipihuel lunged at him with his many heads, having forced himself to grow the extra heads, Kyle pinched one head off with the twin claws at the tip of his armored tail.  Kyle flew up farther and wheeled himself around so that his open fanged mouth was pointed at Eheipihuel.  With a deafening roar lightning tore out of Kyle's throat striking his opponent, all before finally flying farther out of Eheipihuel's reach.   
  
"He can shoot lightning?" Draco looked in shock.   
  
"Yeah..." Harry blinked.   
  
"He's one of the few red dragons who can master lightning." James smiled as he sat down next to them.   
  
"So all of the Dragon lords have masters at least one... breath?" Draco looked concerned.   
  
"Well we know the nine have.  No one knows about Harry." James smiled.   
  
"Well I do." Tim smirked.   
  
"Oh?" Fetha turned to Tim.   
  
"Good ears." Tim muttered to himself.  "Yeah I know whether or not Harry here has master a breath.  And I'm not going to tell." Tim smirked.  "You'll just have to wait till he fights Ronan to find out." Everyone looked over at Harry and tilted their heads.   
  
"I'm saving it to make sure I have a shot at winning." Harry blushed.   
  
"Huh.  Stalling failure." Ronan said as he walked past them.   
  
"Arrogant prick." Tim rolled his eyes.   
  
"I'll remember that when I'm fighting you." Ronan said with out breaking stride.  "Not that I care one way or another about a fight with any of you.  I'm gunning for the little prick that dared fuck up the balance." Ronan said harshly.   
  
"At least I have the balls to face change." Harry said loudly.   
  
"What was that PUNK!" Ronan wheeled around.   
  
"I'm saying your balls are tiny or you don't have any." Harry turned and looked at Ronan with destine.  "And I'm pretty damn sure I'm going to kick your ass."  Harry turned back to the fight to watch Kyle performing a barrel roll around one of Eheipihuel's necks.   
  
"I'll show you 'kick my ass'" Ronan charged at Harry.   
  
"You'll show me how to kick your ass?" Harry raised an eyebrow as Ronan pulled him up by his shoulders.   
  
"I..."   
  
"Listen, I'm kind of watching something that I find more important then you.  And personally, I think it's rather juvenile of you to think you have to be so mouthy and belligerent about your fear of me." All of the Dragon Lords and their mates sitting around Harry let their jaws drop open as they watched this.   
  
"I..." Ronan shook with rage.   
  
"Now." Harry pulled Ronan's hands off of him.  "If you'd please go over there, I'm... kind of loosing my ability to keep my lunch down with the smell of you so close to me." He sat back down and Ronan was left there confused and shocked.  But as he blushed he took off at a sprint to where his mate was sitting.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Draco asked with his arms folded.   
  
"Yeah." Victor asked, Leaf moving closer too.   
  
"Tim told me he likes to play dirty with the trash talk.  And gave me some pointers to mess with his head." Tim smirked while Harry talked.   
  
"You're... fighting... dirty..." Draco frowned.  "That hat really did put you in the wrong house." He shook his head.   
  
"Aww, and here I thought you liked me being brave." Harry grinned.   
  
"There's a difference between brave and danger seeking." Draco sighed.   
  
"AWWW come on... you love me... don't you?" Harry pouted.   
  
"Yes." Draco smiled.  "I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to act around the Slytherin you..." Draco grinned wryly.   
  
"Same as always..." Harry smiled.  "Head over heals in love." Draco scoffed.   
  
"They like this a lot?" Victor turned to Miles.   
  
"Yeah... this is on par for them." Miles smiled as he watched them.  "But their young. Remember how you and Leaf where when you first found each other?" Victor blushed and nodded.  But all heads quickly were drawn back to the fight at hand when Kyle spit out more lightning but this time channeled it through his body as well so each wing claw shot out a bolt as well.  Each bold mingled with that from his mouth till Eheipihuel was being struck by a massive strike of lightning.  The hydra went down for only long enough for Kyle's attack to stop before reaching up and nearly crushing Kyle between three of his necks.   
  
"I think that one's decided..." Harry cringed as he watched Kyle transform back into a human shape.   
  
"Where's he at..." Kyle tried to stand up but fell on his back, passing out.   
  
"I'd better go collect him." James shifted from his human shape to that of his satyr brethren and quickly went down and lifted Kyle up and brought him back to where James had been sitting.   
  
"Why'd you have to transform?" Harry frowned.   
  
"Oh, you probably haven't noticed it, since you lift yourself all the time.  But you Dragon Lords are fucking heavy and it's hard on a human shape to carry you lot when you're out cold.  I learned that a long time ago and I took the time to shift to have my super strength to haul him up."   
  
"Makes sense." Harry watched as the Satyr started healing his own mate.   
  
"Bryer?" Eheipihuel asked the black dragon lord.   
  
"I think I'll yield for now." He smiled brightly.  "Keep something back for later." He winked.   
  
"Understood.  Owen?"   
  
"I agree with Kyle." Owen stood up gracefully.  His pale skin looking more like porcelain then actual human skin.  He nodded to his consort and moved with a poise that none of the other dragons possessed.  With speed and easy he quickly found himself bowing in turn to Eheipihuel before transforming into his arctic dragon form.   
  
Owen's dragon form seemed to possess a majesty   His twinned horns forming a crown around the small fringe of horns running down the back of his craned head.  Unlike the others who were covered in scales, Owen possessed fur down the back of his neck and on the back of his front legs' shoulders.  His armor plated scales seeming to fade from arctic blue to white as the light hit them.  His traditional styled wings had an extra flap of skin holding his wings in an arched position.  Owen swished his tail, which seemed devoid of any claws, spines, or barbs.  His tail ended in a small puff of hair similar to a lion's tail.  But as he swished it six small barbs unfolded near the end of his tail.   
  
{Let this begin.} Owen roared.   
  
{As you wish old man!} Eheipihuel lunged at Owen, multiple heads facing him.  But no mater how close Eheipihuel got to him, Owen didn't budge from his spot.  Not even when he was bitten did Owen move.   
  
[Remember, you bit me.] Owen said calmly.  Harry tilted his head to one side to figure out what that had to mean but when he suddenly saw his own breath he realized it wasn't just snowing, ice was forming on the area.   
  
"Oh now that's cheap." Cyrus quipped.   
  
"Termesh!" Draco pointed his wand around them forming a heated bubble around their growing group of naked men.   
  
"Good going!" Harry snuggled his lover.   
  
"Shame I can't help Eheipihuel." Draco pointed out at the frozen hydra now encased in feet of ice.   
  
"Looks like he looses." Harry winced.   
  
"Yeah." Cyrus sighed.   
  
"Don't be too down trodden." Ryan turned around to face them.  "The only person here who's ever beaten Owen is Bryer.  And Bryer didn't fight because he wants to hide his attacks till Harry fights him." Ryan turned back around.   
  
"I just hope Owen thaws him out when they call it." Cyrus looked like he was contemplating having to leave Draco's magical weather controlled bubble.   
  
"Oh, he'll thaw him out." Ryan smirked, and sure enough, as soon as the fight was called Owen reared back his mighty head and with a deafening cry the magical snow storm was gone and Eheipihuel was sitting in a large puddle of water in his human form.  "Ah, he didn't use his fire breath." Ryan sulked.   
  
"An ice dragon... who can breathe fire?" Harry frowned.   
  
"Nothing says he can't learn it.  Just says it'll hurt like a bitch." Ryan informed Harry before grinning.  "Of course I'm curious as to what breath you learned."   
  
"Uh... you'll just have to wait for my fight with Ronan to find out." They looked over to notice Ronan sniffing his pits just then.  "Thanks for the advice Tim." Harry said in an even tone, not wanting to give his amusement away to Ronan.   
  
"Think nothing of it." Tim grinned.  "So, Leaf's turn to go out there."  Everyone turned to Leaf then.   
  
"Okay." Leaf stood up, his honed body striking as he walked through the crowd down to the arena.


End file.
